NEO-EQUESTRIA: HIJO DE LAS SOMBRAS
by bravethunder
Summary: ¿Que harias si sabes que estas atado de por vida a este pony a pesar de que no sean compatibles? Samuel es un personaje no tan comun y corriente. Ha pasado por cosas que no cualquiera soportaria. Viviendo en una sociedad futurista donde ponys y humanos viven en conjunto ignorando los crimenes de una gran organizacion. Contenido medio de Lemon y Gore. /Primera vez que los uso/
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO FANFIC, EN ESTE CASO. SI ES UN PROYECTO YA PENSADO Y PLANEADO. ESTE SERIA COMO UN CAPITULO PILOTO PERO LE DARE SEGUIMIENTO. TAL VEZ NO SEMANAL, TAL VEZ DE DOS SEMANAS DEBIDO A QUE AUN TRABAJO EN REENCARNACION Y MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA (YA HABLARE QUE SUCEDERA CON AMBOS EL FIN DE SEMANA) POR LO QUE PUBLICARE LOS MIERCOLES O JUEVES CADA DOS SEMANAS O UNA SEMANA. AUN TENGO QUE PENSAR BIEN EN ELLO. EN FIN, AHORA MISMO ESTE CAPITULO ES UNO DE LOS FICS QUE TANTO DISFRUTE IMAGINAR Y DESARROLLAR PERO PARA HACERLO MAS SIMPLE A USTEDES DEJARE COMO SE DESARROLLA.**

 **ES EL AÑO 2125. EN UNA SOCIEDAD FUTURISTA, LOS HUMANOS Y LOS EQUESTRES VIVEN EN UNA SOCIEDAD FUTURISTA (AMBIENTADO EN UNA SOCIEDAD PARECIDA AL ANIME "TO ARU KAGAKU NO RAILGUN") DONDE EL APOGEO TECNOLOGICO ESTA AL ACCESO Y TODO TENDRA UN OBJETIVO PARA TODO, Y EL PROTAGONISTA LLAMADO SAMUEL RIDLEY ESTA EMPAREJADO CON UNA PONY CON LA QUE EL NO DEBERIA ESTAR POR SU IMCOMPATIBILIDAD (ESPERO ME DIGAN QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA JAJAJAJAJA) Y POR ENDE HACE COSAS PARA TRATAR DE ALEJARSE CON ELLA PERO POR DESGRACIA SU VIDA NO VA COMO A EL LE HUBIERA DESEADO PERO EN FIN. AHORA DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y CONFORME AVANCE DEJARE MAS CAPITULOS HASTA QUE EN MIS OTROS FICS LLEGUE A UN PUNTO INTERMEDIO PARA CENTRARME EN ESTE MAS QUE NADA YA QUE DE IGUAL MANERA SERA LARGO (MAS LARGO AUN QUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PUBLICADO DE REENCARNACION) ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO PARA SU ENTRETENIMIENTO Y ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OPINAN AL RESPECTO. SERIA DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA MI.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 1: NEO-EQUESTRIA-

En el año 2025, hubo una gran explosión cósmica en el espacio. Causo grandes cambios en nuestro sistema solar. Movio los planetas fuera de su rotación natural, el gran anillo de Saturno se disolvió causando un choque de asteroides en todo el sistema solar. La estrella Fobos paso a ser parte de nuestra Luna mientras que Marte, Mercurio y Venus fueron absorbidos por el gran astro Rey pasando la tierra a ser el planeta mas cercano al sol. Por fortuna no hubo un cambio drástico en ningun de estos cambios. Pero muchos pensaban que no habría nada mas pero aparecieron "Ellos" una raza que solo se veia en cuentos de hadas y en los sueños mas retorcidos de los niños. "Los equestrianos" Esta especie apareció de la nada en todas las ciudades del mundo. Causando un gran revuelo en todos los continentes y poniendo en jaque a todos los lideres mundiales. En la ONU, la gobernante de esta especie. La Princesa Celestia hablo con estos lideres pero al verse en la negativa opto por retirarse del concilio mundial. Meses después se supo que se tento con la vida de la Princesa de la noche causando asi. La guerra de los mundos.

La especie humana se enfrento a fuerzas que no comprendían. Unicornios que usaban encantamientos para aniquilación, ponys de tierra capaces de alterar la fertilidad de la tierra con su fuerza natural y pegasos capaces de alterar el clima a su antojo trayendo consigo sequias y con ello el hambre. Esto causo que el estilo de vida del hombre se redujera en un 85% y con ello la muerte de millones de personas entre ellas adultos y niños. Familias completas fueron aniquiladas. Esto provocaría la extinción de la humanidad, solo quedaba un 30% de humanos contra un 78% de la pobalcion Equestre. Tras ver el genocidio que causo la Princesa Celestia y su pueblo decidio retirar sus tropas y alzar su propio reino en la zona central del continente americano. Anteriormente conocido como Mexico convirtiéndolo en el gran reino de NeoEquestria. Con una gran torre de piedra blanca y hermosas calles donde su pueblo podia vivir con tranquilidad y decidio hacer un tratado de paz con el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos. La humanidad hubiera llegado a su fin de no ser por ella y su gran misericordia y ambos bandos firmaron el tratado de paz olvidando las viejas disputas que causaron la muerte de millones de personas inocentes y de Equestrianos.

Tras la gran guerra de un año, se crearon o modificaron varias organizaciones para mejorar el estilo de vida de los humanos y Equestrianos. Entre ellos la "F.E.N.U." De sus siglas Fuerzas Especiales de las Naciones Unidas. La cual consiste en crear un nuevo orden de justicia en los 3 continentes habitables (Continente americano, Europeo y Oceania) la cual vigilara constantemente los habitantes de dichas ciudades evitando asi conflictos y la "O.N.U.H.E." De sus siglas Organización de las Naciones Unidas Humano y Equestria. Eso fue hace 100 años. Ahora las cosas han cambiado de aquel entonces.

Han pasado 100 años después de la gran guerra de un año donde los humanos estaban al borde de la extinción gracias a su egoísmo e ignorancia de no ser por aquella especie que ellos atacaron. Esa especie los salvo de ellos mismos, o eso dicen los Equestrianos pero saben muy bien que la guerra contra los humanos costo mas de lo que creían. Muchos continentes fueron afectados por la guerra quedando completamente inhabitados con la muerte en su tierra y la podredumbre en el aire pero eso ya esta en los libros de historia. Ahora ambas facciones han creado un mejor mundo para todos, gracias a los métodos ecologicos y tecnología humana se ha dejado a un lado el uso de energia fosil cambiando a energías 100% renovables mejorando el estilo de vida de todos sus habitantes asi como los Equestrianos tomaron de los humanos sus estilos de vida. Algunos trabajan de maestros, otros son presidentes de empresar importantes y otros son como sus compañeros llenos de ocio. Pero, esto no termina nunca con un final bueno. Se ha descubierto hace poco que los Equestrianos estan mas vinculados a los humanos mas de lo que creen. Necesitan estar, a lo que ellos llaman "Espejo" Alguien que comparte su actitud y forma de pensar sino ambos morirían por un desequilibrio natural por lo que desde el nacimiento se vincula con su "Espejo" atándolos de por vida cumpliendo ambos con labores similares hasta su vejez. Por ende, la Princesa Celestia junto con el Ex-Presidente Emerich Raymond III crearon junto con la ONUHE y la FENU la constitución humano-Equestre hace 80 años.

1.-Todo Equestre tiene derecho a la educación básica, cuidados médicos y derecho a una vivienda junto con los humanos designados, igual es por obligación de los habitantes humanos y Equestrianos tratarlos con igualdad a pesar de las diferencias de especie o Clase social

2.-La moneda mundial se convertirá en el BitDolar gracias a la unión universal de ambos mundos con lo que toda moneda no registrada pasara a ser devaluada hasta llegar a la cantidad de $00.00

3.-Todo ser humano desde el nacimiento hasta su vejez. Debe estar siempre a su lado junto con su Espejo sin importar la circunstancia. De no ser asi, se le dara un plazo de 15 horas con 43 minutos encontrarlo y de no ser asi será multado con la cantidad de 150 BitDolares (325 Dolares) y el espejo será ubicado y de igual manera multado con los cargos similares.

4.-Tanto los Equestrianos como los Humanos deben de cumplir con las leyes establecidas por las princesas y el Representante de la humanidad que sea selecto tras la finalización de labores de su predecesor.

5.-Todo Equestre tiene prohibido mantener una relación amorosa asi como relaciones sexuales con un humano ya que violaría la tercera enmienda del Consulado Equestre en Europa proclamada en el año 2033 tras el incidente de la ciudad de Francia.

6.-Cada ciudad del mundo debe tener al menos 900 M3 de áreas verdes para el desarrollo social de los Equestres, de no ser asi se plantara a la fuerza dicha área a excepción a las ciudades capitales de dicho país.

7.-Aquel ciudadano que cause crímenes de odio se le aislara del mundo alejándolo de su espejo Equestre o Humano durante 8 meses laborales.

8.-Todo establecimiento educativo, medico, industrial, Etcetera. Deberá tener constantes trabajadores Equestres y humanos para tener asi una igualdad absoluta y evitar negligencias laborales.

9.-Los elementos de la armonía deberán permanecer en todo momento en las ciudades importantes del mundo vigilados constantemente para mantener asi una alta moral por parte de la población Equestre.

10.-La F.E.N.U. Fue creada para mantener un orden Sociologico por parte de ambas especies lo cual tienen permitido usar toda medida necesaria para mantener dicho orden, Todo civil y Organización ya sea publica o privada tienen la obligación de ceder sus instalaciones a la F.E.N.U en caso de una emergencia de alto grado.

11.-Todo Territorio pasa a ser propiedad del gobierno con lo que cualquier funcionario gubernamental tiene derecho a expropiar de su hogar a sus habitantes en caso de que dichos ocupantes hayan infringido la ley.

12.-Cada mes se enviara un cobrador a cada vivienda para pagar un impuesto del 5% del salario base, de no cumplir con esto se aplicara el punto anterior hasta no hacer un pago.

13.-Todo ser humano al nacer debe ser vinculado con su espejo tras usar el gran orbe del antiguo hechicero Star Swirl repartidos en todos los hospitales del mundo.

14.-Debido a la ultima proclamación por parte de la princesa Celestia y el actual presidente del mundo, Emmerich Raymond IV. Todas las leyes deberán aplicarse lo mas pronto posible y con seriedad total.

15.-Este documento fue escrito por Equestres y humanos frente al gran consejo de los sabios por lo que constantemente se harán publicas mas leyes hasta crear una armonía total e igualitaria.

Tras proclamar las leyes. La humanidad ha cambiado abruptamente gracias a la presencia de estos seres. Uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá en el mundo, hace 10 años han nacido las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía en el reino de NeoEquestria, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Ahcamoth a su vez que nacen al mismo tiempo sus espejos pero uno de ellos. Será de quien hablaremos, en el hospital heavenCreek de la ciudad de Ahcamoth nace Samuel Ridley quien tendrá una vida llena de espectáculos, desventuras y tristezas junto con su espejo quien es igual a el. Según la esfera de Star Swirl. Ambos tendrán una vida complicada pero de tener lo necesario tendrán su recompensa al final.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE (DE NUEVO XD) CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC MAS RECIENTE ¿POR QUE PUBLIQUE OTRO CAPITULO A TAN POCAS HORAS DE HABER SALIDO? PORQUE SENTI QUE EL CAPITULO 1 FUE MUY CORTO PARA LO QUE QUERIA POR LO QUE DECIDI ADELANTARLO PUBLICANDO ESTE PERO IGUAL YA HE DECIDIDO PUBLICAR LOS MIERCOLES CADA SEMANA (O DOS) DEPENDIENDO COMO ESTEN LAS COSAS CON REENCARNACION (TENGO YA VARIOS CAPITULOS TERMINADOS POR LOS QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA) PERO IGUAL LE HARE SEGUIMIENTO Y CON LOS OTROS FICS EXPLICARE BIEN LA SITUACION EN SUS RESPECTIVOS CAPITULOS POR LO QUE LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Y COMPARTANLO CON SUS CONOCIDOS PARA QUE MAS PUEDAN LEER ESTE FIC. SERIA UN PLACER PARA MI SABER Y APRECIO SU APOYO AL PRIMER CAPITULO. LO APRECIO DEMASIADO, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES HA GUSTADO ESTE FIC SLICE OF LIFE. NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES :D**

* * *

-CAPITULO 2: SAMUEL-

¿Qué puedo decir en estos momentos? ¿Qué puedo hacer y como pensar? Si desde que tengo memoria he estado viviendo con esta pony. Claro, sus padres y los mios estan felices de que estemos emparejados. Parece que ellos ven que tengo química con ella pero por desgracia no es asi. Ella y yo no congeniamos en muchas cosas, ni mucho menos ahora que estoy frente a dos sujetos a punto de darme la paliza de mi vida mientras ella esta hecha un ovillo temblando. Como desearía que fuera como la compañera de la capitana Rebeca o al menos que supiera defenderse. No como ella que lo mejor que sabe hacer es hacerse un ovillo cuando esta frente a un problema o un dilema ridículo. Desearia que fuera otra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer Samuel? ¿Correr, llorar?-Frente a mi estaba esa horrible bestia humana, capitán del equipo de boxeo. Bruno Alsmon junto con su espejo Bulk Biceps mirandome con ese odio natural por ambos-Vamos, habla ¿O el gato te comio la lengua?

-No hare nada Bruno-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decir en esta situación, cuando te tienen acorralado en un callejón de la academia sin ninguna escapatoria no puedes pensar muy bien.

-Bien, me haras las cosas muy sencillas. Te enseñare a no meterte en donde no debes-Bruno me tomo de la camisa levantándome del suelo, era una persona horrible. No tenia cabello por su corte militar, cejas prominentes con una cabeza redonda pero un cuerpo que asustaría a cuaquiera.

-Enseñale quien es el mejor Bruno-Su espejo, Bulk Biceps se veia muy emocionado mientras me alzaban en el aire. Me molesta que se aprovechen de mi estatura.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras antes de que te liquide renacuajo?

-Si imbécil, estas infringiendo el cuarto reglamento de la academia NeoEquestre-Los tres volteamos viendo en la salida de este callejón oscuro y húmedo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Theresa Sullyvan junto con su espejo Twilight Sparkle. Ambas son lo mejor en el ámbito escolar. Theresa tenia su característico uniforme de color blanco con falda larga de franjas verdes laterales. Tenia una camisa blanca de mangas largas con esas franjas que recorrían de forma vertical las mangas y en los hombros tenia el logotipo de la escuela, un Unicornio de color naranja en un marco exagonal de color negro. En su brazo izquierdo tenia su banda de autoridad escolar, Su cabello era largo de color castaño con un mechon lavanda y su espejo por igual tenia el uniforme con esa misma banda pero la tenia sostenida con su magia-Bajo la quinta norma del cuarto reglamento estas bajo arresto por intentar herir a otro estudiante de la academia, seras consignado a las autoridades correspondientes.

-¿Ah si?-Bruno me solto cayendo de golpe justo frente a mi espejo mirando a Thersea con una molestia, igual su espejo Bulk le siguió mirando a su compañero equino-¿Qué piensas hacer cerebrito? ¿Matarme del aburrimiento con tus libros?

-Bruno Alsmon, capitán del club del boxeo. Muchos musculos y poco cerebro, debo de insistir que nos acompañes antes de tomar una contramedida que terminara matando mas tu cerebro-Theresa se veia algo molesta mientras que su espejo se mantenía en silencio con su cuerno en un aura color violeta.

-Veremos si sigues cantando después de la paliza que te dare, vamos Bulk-Ambos corrieron hacia ambas figuras molestos. Brandon se acerco lo suficiente para darle un puñetazo al igual que su espejo Bulk con su casco pero ambas desaparecieron frente a ellos dejándolos confundidos-¿A dónde fuiste cerebrito?

-Hey, aquí estamos-Ambos alzaron la vista viendo como caia del cielo con la pierna derecha estirada apuntando hacia el y la otra pierna doblada evitando ver su ropa interior mientras que Twilight Sparkle caia con ambos cascos traseros sobre el lomo de Bulk bíceps, ambas cayeron de golpe sobre mis atacantes. Theresa cayo sobre Brandon aplastando su rostro con su zapato mientras que Twilight golpeaba el lomo de Bulk Biceps sacándolos fuera de combate. Ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Theresa toco el suelo firme y elegante junto con Twilight Sparkle limpiándose la tierra con una sonrisa-Parece que no molestaran por un tiempo ¿No crees Twi Twi?

-Asi es Theresa. Me sorprende que sepas usar ya el brazalete de maravilla-Ambas voltearon hacia nosotros con una cierta simpatía. Yo solo me quede viendo. Como alguien resolvia los problemas por mi.

-¿Estas bien Samuel? ¿Te hicieron daño?-Theresa se inclino un poco estirándome la mano y por desgracia se la acepte y me levante.

-No, no me hicieron daño-Voltee hacia ella mientras Twilight trataba de animarla con una sonrisa pero su temor era superior a ella.

-Esplendido hubiera explotado si mi mejor amigo fuera lastimado por un descerebrado.

-Dos descerebrados-Twilight corrió a Theresa con una sonrisa y ambas rieron sutilmente mientras levantaba del suelo a mi espejo limpiándole la tierra.

-Exacto Twi Twi,¿y bien? ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Por qué Brandon y Bulk Biceps los atacaron?

-porque mi espejo vio como maltrataban a dos pequeños cachorros y se metio provocándolos-Ambas reaccionaron mirando a mi espejo sorprendidas, debajo de ella aparecieron dos pequeños cachorros de pelaje marron lamiéndole el rostro y ella los veia con una sonrisa-No se porque lo hace, simplemente no la comprendo.

-Samuel, debes de entender que ella es muy afectiva con los demás animales. No estricto con ella-Mi espejo miro con una sonrisa a Twilight pero al verme se oculto detrás de su melena temerosa, sabia que no me debía hacer enojar-Ya deberías de comprender esas cosas.

-Si si, lo que digas mamá. ¿Ya me puedo ir?-Me molestaba que me sermonearan por cualquier cosa. Tengo 12 años y puedo hacerlo que yo quiera. Ambas me miraron un poco preocupadas ante mis palabras pero a ellas que les importa. Ella debe hacer caso a lo que le diga.

-Sabes Samuel, sere tu mejor amiga pero me opongo rotundamente a tu actitud. Eres muy infantil. Quieres ser un adulto apenas siendo un niño. No te adelantes Samuel. Y no menciones a tu madre en esto. Sabes lo sucedido con ella.

-Lo se, por eso te tengo acosándome todo el dia y la noche. Vamonos Fluttershy, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-Asi es, mi espejo es Fluttershy. La pony mas débil y tonta de todos. Ella me acompaño temerosa dejando atrás a Theresa y a Twilight sabiendo que lo que decían estaba mal, soy alguien maduro y comprensible. Son tonterías lo que dicen.

Salimos del callejón mirando a nuestro alrededor, estaba frente al gran patio de la escuela. A lo lejos estaba el equipo de Soccer practicando y en los alrededores el equipo de Atletismo, ambos tenían a su espejo de compañeros. Algunos estaban sentados en las bancas pero es porque se lastimaron o son de apoyo. Como desearía estar en un equipo de deportes pero por desgracia Fluttershy no es buena en eso, le teme al balón de Soccer y no puede volar porque teme herirse un ala o que se burlen de ella. A mi lado izquierdo estaban los edificios de la escuela y a mi derecho la salida de la academia. Era hora de almorzar por lo que si quiero algo de comer debo de apurarme, baje la mirada y Fluttershy estaba viendo como se alejaban los cachorros a lo desconocido. Camine hacia los edificios donde estaba el comedor y los salones dejando atrás a Fluttershy y ella al saber mi ausencia corrió hacia mi jadeando un poco por el minúsculo esfuerzo. Veia a nuestro lado pasar a muchos ponys y humanos animados, y lo peor es que todos congeniaban mientras yo me arrepentia por haber sido emparejado con ella. No tenemos nada que ver, su personalidad es diferente a la mia, sus gustos igual. ¿Entonces porque es mi espejo? Una pegaso temerosa de todo lo que ve y frágil como un vaso de cristal. Por el momento no ha hablado pero si dice una palabra sobre lo sucedido me enfadare mucho. Llegamos al edificio con la gran puerta de madera en el centro, era un edificio de 5 pisos con un puente que conectaba al edificio que tenia casualmente ese horrible callejón con salones. La puerta estaba abierta para el paso y se veia a muchos estudiantes entrar y salir. De muchas edades y estaturas acompañados con sus espejos de diferentes clases y colores. Todos se veian alegres, algo que yo no tenia por la culpa de mi espejo.

Entramos al edificio y lo primero que vimos fueron las escaleras al segundo piso y salones, por desgracia, el comedor estaba en el tercer piso asi que caminamos hacia el subiendo las escaleras pasando por los pocos estudiantes y sus espejos e ignore su optimismo ya que estaba muy molesto con Fluttershy, solo espero que no este tan caro el almuerzo ya que la vez pasada costo 10 Bitdolares la hamburguesa de carne procesada y el Sandwich de pasto para Fluttershy. Si, se que ese no es el nombre correcto para su almuerzo pero ¿A quien le importa? Las escaleras eran idénticas, era como caminar en círculos ya que los pisos eran iguales uno que otro hasta llegar al tercer piso, era una gran sala con mesas de madera y bancas, en ellas habían mas estudiantes almorzando con sus espejos. Del lado opuesto del gran salón estaba la barra de comida donde veia a los cocineros y cocineras preparando la comida y vendiéndola a todos los que estaban formados. Camine hacia alla con Fluttershy cruzando el gran salón nuevamente ignorando nuestro alrededor, pase por la mesa de los deportistas, entre ellos estaba la capitana de casi todos los clubes Rebeca Simons junto con su espejo Rainbow Dash almorzando con el resto de su equipo. Eran como 24 en una mesa mas los que querían estar a lado de Rebeca. Era una de las personas mas importantes de la academia, fue nominada como la mujer mas atlética del periódico escolar junto con su espejo. Su complexión era similar al de Theresa, cabello corto, pelirroja con un chaleco con el logotipo de la academia en la espalda y falda corta con unas medias obscuras. Su espejo tenia por igual ese chaleco puesto demostrando su superioridad a los demás. Era de mi edad pero su físico la hacia ver mayor. Ambos eramos vecinos pero no nos veíamos tan seguido por su tiempo apretado. Llegue a la barra donde fui atentido por Abigail. Otra conocida gracias a Theresa, era fuera de la ciudad. Rubia con el pelo largo hasta las pantorrillas. Piel bronceada y ojos azules. Su espejo era similar a ella. Por fortuna, su uniforme era similar al de todas las mujeres por lo que no habia mucho que detallar solo que tenia puesto un delantal y la malla para el cabello. Le pedi nuestras ordenes y los cocineros nos lo prepararon, entre ellos estaba su espejo. Applejack, era una pony terrestre muy fuerte. Capaz de hacer retumbar una pared de concreto con sus cascos, no desearía hacerla enojar y recibir una de sus patadas. Igual tenia un delantal puesto sobre su uniforme. Nos dieron la comida, y nos fuimos de la gran sala a nuestro comedor personal. En eso coincidia con Fluttershy. A ambos nos gustaba comer en total soledad y tranquilidad, el ruido nos molestaba por lo que siempre traía unos audífonos en el bolsillo con un reproductor.

Por suerte nadie iba a nuestro lugar especial y menos ahora. Salimos del comedor con nuestros almuerzos subiendo las escaleras hasta toparnos con una puerta metalica con una ventana, una puerta algo oxidada con el picaporte roto pero ambos sabíamos el secreto para abrirlo. Fluttershy se elevo un poco en el aire y empujo con sus cascos la parte superior de la puerta mientras que yo empujaba con mi pie una esquina y de un pequeño toque en la parte central se abrió solo viendo el cielo claro con el sol iluminando el tejado. Ambos salimos al tejado de la escuela cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros ya que este lado tenia el picaporte. Ambos caminamos hacia un lado especifico, debajo del gran contenedor de agua que estaba a nuestro lado derecho. Este contenedor al tener agua emanaba una sombra fresca por lo que nos podíamos sentir comodos y sin sentirnos amenzados por el ruido de la cafetería y podíamos ver un gran paisaje que cualquiera desearía ver pero mientras Fluttershy y yo estemos aquí nadie entrara. Llegamos al contenedor y me sente en el suelo recargándome en el contenedor de acero al igual que Fluttershy mirando frente a nosotros el hermoso paisaje, Si. El hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de Ahcamoth. Frente a nosotros se veian los molinos de viento que alimentaban esta ciudad sobre la montaña que rodeaba un cuarto de la ciudad la cual nuestra academia estaba al pie de esta. Podíamos ver los pegasos del clima volando cerca de los molinos de viento dándole su mantenimiento y veíamos pequeños puntos negros pegados a las bases de los molinos, eran las personas encargadas del mantenimiento por igual. Desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos vivido con esta especie, con los Equestrianos. Una especie curiosa e interesante pero para mi mala suerte me toco estar emparejado con Fluttershy. La pegaso mas timida de todo el mundo pero he de admitir que a veces disfruto su compañía. Desde que murió mi madre he estado viviendo solo ya que mi padre me abandono a los 8 años y desde entonces he estado viviendo con Theresa y Twilight. Mi tutora. No dire que odio mi vida pero si es molesto no hacer nada cuando ellas estan aquí. Saque los audífonos y le di uno a Fluttershy y ella se lo coloco debajo de su melena rosada y yo me puse el mio.

-Provecho Fluttershy.

-Provecho Samuel-Fluttershy me sonrio mientras alzaba su casco con su almuerzo mientras yo la veia atento, igual. También dire que me gusta su voz suave. Esa voz estuvo conmigo desde hace años y es la misma voz que me reconforta cuando tengo problemas o estoy triste.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE RECIENTE FIC. AHORA VEREMOS UN POCO LA SITUACION DE SAMUEL EN ESTA CIUDAD PERO ANTES QUIERO ACLARAR ALGUNOS DETALLITOS SOBRE EL FIC.**

 **¿POR QUE LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS? PORQUE ESTO APENAS ES LA INTRODUCCION LA CUAL ES DE 10 CAPITULOS, CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS IRE ALARGANDOLOS AÑADIENDOLES OTROS TOQUES PERSONALES Y OTROS A LA HISTORIA SOBRE EL ORIGEN DE LOS PONYS EN EL MUNDO HUMANO Y LA IMPORTANCIA QUE ESTOS TRAEN.**

 **¿COMO SABER MAS SOBRE LOS "ESPEJOS"? MAS QUE NADA ESTA IDEA ESTA BASADA EN UN ANIME LA CUAL DISFRUTE MUCHO Y ME INSPIRO A HACER ESTE FIC APARTE DE "TO ARU KAGAKU NO RAILGUN" (ESTE ANIME TIENE DOS TEMPORADAS DE 24 CAPITULOS Y 2 TEMPORADAS SPIN-OFF POR LO QUE TOMARIA MUCHO TIEMPO SABER BIEN DE ESO) Y ESTE ANIME SE LLAMA "ABSOLUTE DUO" PERO PARA EVITAR QUE VEAN UN ANIME LES DIRE QUE EN ESE ANIME ES EN UN AMBIENTE SEMIFUTURISTA DONDE ALGUNOS HUMANOS POSEEN ARMAS VINCULADAS CON SUS ALMAS LAS CUALES LLAMAN "BLAZE" Y ESTAS ARMAS ESTAN MANIFESTADAS SEGUN EL DESEO DE SU ALMA Y AQUI ES DONDE ENTRAN LOS ESPEJOS. LOS PONYS QUE UNA VEZ NACEN EN EL MUNDO HUMANO SON VINCULADOS CON OTROS HUMANOS QUE POSEAN SUS MISMAS CARACTERISTICAS DE PORSONALIDAD FUTURA (EXPLICARE ESO EN UN CAPITULO CERCANO) Y TAMBIEN SI POSEEN UN NOMBRE PARECIDO AL SUYO. MAS QUE NADA EN SU LETRA INICIAL DE SU NOMBRE Y SON VINCULADOS POR ELLO ASI QUE TODOS LOS PONYS TIENEN UN ESPEJO HUMANO SIMILAR AL SUYO Y VICEVERSA. Y**

 **YA ACLARANDO UN POCO ESO LES DEJARE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA LA CUAL ES PARTE DE LA INTRODUCCION DE 10 CAPITULOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASI COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS EL SABADO CON UN CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA Y REENCARNACION (AHORA SERA ARTURO QUE LLEGUE ANTES QUE ANGEL :P)**

* * *

-CAPITULO 3: AHCAMOTH-

Despues del agobiante dia de clases, pudimos irnos a nuestro hogar. Por fortuna, Theresa se quedaría en la academia junto con Twilight. Creo que estaría haciendo papeleo con la Vice-Presidenta Regina Ember y el resto del consejo. Ahora iba rumbo a mi hogar, bueno. Nuestro hogar, caminábamos por las estrellas calles de Ahcamoth pasando por los negocios de comida organica, lo que me gustaba de esta ciudad eran los suelos de ladrillo bien ordenados y cada 10 metros habia un árbol dando una calida sombra y una brisa veraniega. Habia mas personas junto con sus espejos caminando por igual con una sonrisa, me centre mejor en las características de la calle por la que pasábamos. No quiero pensar de momento que mi espejo no es tan útil como los demás, mire la calle de dos carriles despejada viendo del otro lado la otra acera con el mismo detalle en el suelo y los negocios. Era un ambiente pacifico a pesar de ya las 6 de la tarde. Podia ver aun el sol naranja sobre el cielo dando un hermoso toque anaranjado sobre la ciudad. Decia mi padre que antes el sol no era naranja y era mas pequeño a lo que es ahora pero. Ahora el ya no esta, solo estoy con Theresa, su espejo y el mio. Era mejor despejar la mente pensando en otras cosas. Me detuve por un momento y Fluttershy dio varios pasos hasta detenerse al percatarse de mi ausencia y regreso hacia mi con una ligera sonrisa oculta detrás de su melena. Me arrodille soltando mi maletín de cuero y abriéndolo de la parte frontal. Eran unos audifonos mas grandes inalámbricos. No eran para mi, eran para Fluttershy. Ella paso su casco sobre su melena descubriendo un poco sus orejas y se los coloque, saque mi reproductor y le puse su pista de música favorita. "Orquesta de las aves" le relaja demasiado, a mi me da sueño. Caminamos en total silencio hacia los departamentos y era mejor que no dijera nada sobre lo sucedido en la tarde.

Despues de pasar por estas calles repetidas llegamos a una avenida donde pasaban algunos vehículos y sobre nosotros las vías del tren electromagnético y justo ahora iba pasando a su ultima parada. Esperamos a que los pocos vehículos se detuvieran en el semáforo en rojo y continuamos caminando pasando la avenida con tranquilidad. a estas horas no habia muchas personas en la calle por el toque de queda impuesto por la Princesa Celestia y el presidente del mundo pero ambos eran personas tan importantes que tan solo mencionarlos era delito racial asi que será mejor que las personas que puedan hacerlo lo hagan. Después de unos metros pasando unas casas llegamos a los edificios al final de la calle. Eran unos departamenos de 5 pisos con 15 recamaras por cada piso, mi casa estaba en el cuarto piso al fondo. Alrededor de los edifcios había un pequeño muro separándolo de la calle y el suelo era de ladrillo blanco cubriendo por completo la superficie. Tenia un pequeño tejado cubriendo la entrada y de los lados había bancos y un gran árbol en cada lado. Entramos al terreno de los departamentos y fuimos recibidos por una persona nada amigable ni alegre. La hermana menor de la Vice-Presidenta Regina, Samanta Ember sobre una aspiradora electrónica junto con su espejo. Swettie Belle, ambas se veian muy alegres jugando sobre la aspiradora mientras esta se movia tratando de limpiar el suelo. A pesar de ser 3 años mas pequeña que yo tenia una estatura considerable parecida a la mia. Sus ojos eran de color miel con el pelo lacio corto de color miel con una bandana de color verde, tenia la ropa de la academia pero tenia en su brazo izquierdo una paloma bordada. Simbolo de la primaria de la academia. Su espejo tenia por igual el uniforme pero solamente el chaleco de la academia, por alguna extraña razón nuestros espejos no usaban ropa como tal, sino que tenían chalecos simbolizando su trabajo o lugar de estudios. Ambas se veian alegres como de costumbre.

-Hola Samuel ¿como estas?-Samanta me veia animada mientra giraba en círculos por la aspiradora automatizada junto con Swettie Belle en sus brazos mirandome con una sonrisa. La voz de Samanta era muy dulce y aguda. Tipica de una niña de 9 años. Era una niña de pelo largo con dos coletas cortas, tenia un traje de sirvienta como de costumbre y una pequeña bolsa de cuero rosa colgando por un costado, al estar casi siempre sobre la aspiradora automatizada no usaba zapatos o algo parecido.

-Agotado, lo usual. La academia cansa a cualquiera. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, aprendimos a multiplicar pero creo que estas en problemas-Samanta cambio de gesto pensando un poco sus palabras mientras que Swettie Belle se veia ya mareada por girar tanto en la aspiradora.

-Asi es, tu hermana te espera arriba-Swettie belle rompió el silencio alzando su casco hacia mi casa ya mareada-No se veia muy feliz.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué será? Espera, en primera. Ella no es mi hermana. Es mi tutora y segunda ¿Qué hace tan temprano? Si tenia una reunión del comité cuando venia para acá.

-No lo se pero solo apareció frente a mi y Swettie Belle y nos dijo que te esperaba haya arriba-Alce la vista viendo desde aquí mi habitación pero no veía ningún movimiento alguno.

-Bien, igual gracias por decirme. Y deja de jugar con la aspiradora Samanta. Ya mareaste a Swettie Belle-Samanta bajo la mirada viendo a Swettie Belle con los ojos torcidos por el movimiento circular que estuvo haciendo la aspiradora, Samanta sonrió y acomodo la aspiradora de tal forma para que se pudieran mover a otro lado. Baje la mirada y Fluttershy estaba escuchando mi platica viéndome a los ojos un poco consternada con un audífono de lado de la oreja-Vámonos Fluttershy, veamos lo que necesita Theresa.

-Está bien-Fluttershy se quitó los audífonos y me los dio, parece que le han quitado las ganas de escuchar música, caminamos hacia las escaleras que estaban en medio del edificio además de separar las habitaciones de un ala a otra ala. Las escaleras eran de concreto pero tenían en los bordes acero antiderrapante en caso de tener los pies mojados y evitar caídas fatales, llegamos al nivel de mi casa y caminamos al lado derecho y saque de mi bolsillo la tarjeta plateada con el código de barras en él. Y caminamos hasta mi casa y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, Cruce miradas con Fluttershy y ella conmigo algo nerviosa.

-¿Sabes de casualidad porque Theresa habrá llegado antes que nosotros Shy?

-No lo se, y me da algo de miedo-Fluttershy bajo sus orejas temerosa, como de costumbre pero no podía molestarme con ella porque también estaba un poco nervioso.

-En fin, habrá que descubrirlo-Pase la tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica y la puerta de madera se abrió por si sola viendo parte de mi hogar. Era un pasillo corto con algunos muebles de un lado y la puerta del baño a la derecha. Al fondo podía ver la pequeña mesa central y la gran ventana corrediza con la luz del sol alumbrando su interior, no veía señales de Theresa. Entramos a la casa dejando los zapatos en el recibidor y llegamos a la pequeña sala donde estaba el escritorio con la computadora en una esquina y el televisor de 42 Pulgadas en un pequeño mueble de madera en mi lado izquierdo-Pero que raro. Según Samanta habia dicho que Theresa estaba aquí pero no la veo. ¿Estara en la otra habitación?

-Ire a revisar-Fluttershy camino hacia la otra puerta abriéndola con su pequeño casco y al abrirlo frente a ella estaba Theresa y a su lado Twilight. Theresa tenia los brazos cruzados mientras que Twilight solo tenia su casco cruzado-*Meep*-Fluttershy se alejo volando escondiéndose debajo la cama lo mas rápido que pudo mientras que ambas caminaban hacia la sala.

-¿Sucede algo Theresa?-detrás de ellas pude ver el resto del consejo estudiantil; Abigail la cocinera y su espejo Applejack, Regina Ember con su espejo Rarity, Rebeca Simons con Rainbow Dash y otra miembro con su espejo que era un pony rosado con la melena alborotada pero su uniforme era diferente a las demás, era de color blanco con franjas violetas y una falda corte de color violeta, tenia en el hombro un alicornio de color rosa con las alas extendidas. Su cabello era rubio dorado al igual que sus ojos y de alta estatura y su espejo tenia el chaleco puesto con los mismos detalles.

-Sientate Samuel, necesitamos hablar contigo. Con los dos mas bien-Theresa se puso frente a la mesa de pie junto con sus amigas.

-Vamos Fluttershy, no temas-Me arrodille y le extendi mi mano y ella saco su casco tomando mi mano y salio en cuclillas algo temerosa. Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo frente a Theresa y los espejos, todos me veian con una mirada seria a excepción del pony rosado y aquella mujer de pelo dorado.

-Bien hemos venido todas aquí para hablar con los dos. Es de suma importancia…

-Espera, primero que nada y antes que me sermonees como siempre quiero saber ¿Cómo es que llegaron antes que nosotros? Tu tenias que estar ahora mismo en la academia con el consejo-Theresa se sorprendio un poco y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa y doblo la manga izquierda mostrándome un brazalete plateado, no tenia ninguna característica especial. Era solo un brazalete.

-Con esto, este brazalete me permite unirme mentalmente con Twilight y ambas podemos usar magia si lo deseamos.

-No me gusta presumir pero es mi mayor invento, desde ese entonces nuestra inteligencia y percepción aumento un 10% Increible ¿No?-Twilight alzo un poco su cabeza orgullosa por esto y vi en su cuello un ligero collar o lo que sea de plata pero estaba algo escondido por su pelaje.

-Basta Twilight, no es el momento para decir nuestras virtudes. Ahora mismo necesitamos hablar con ellos dos.

-Cierto Theresa, lo siento-Twilight retrocedio varios pasos ahora con una seriedad abrupta mirandome fijamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hice?-Mejor me acomode estirando las piernas mientras que Fluttershy escuchaba en silencio atenta.

-No hiciste nada, pero lo haras. Veras, sabes que yo tengo 16 años y soy tu tutora.

-Si, eso lo se pero ¿A que viene eso tan obvio?

-Bueno, después lo sucedido esta tarde con Brandon y Bulk Biceps hemos decidido mandarte a la academia privada Star Swirl el barbudo.

-¿Academia privada? ¿No es esa donde experimentan con sus estudiantes para convertirlos en soldados en caso de haber una guerra?

-No exactamente, veras. Aquí nuestra amiga Penelope Spencer-Aquella mujer me saludo muy animada con una sonrisa al igual que el otro pony rosado-Es una estudiante de primer año en esa academia y le he contado lo sucedido, le he contado todo.

-Cuando dices que todo ¿Es todo?

-Si, Todo. Y me propuso la idea de enviarte a la academia donde aprenderás a convivir con tu espejo como una pareja ya que no tratas tan bien a tu espejo por igual además de que eso viola un articulo del tratado humano Equestre por lo que podrias ir preso asi que una alternativa fue esa, iras a la academia y estudiaras estos 5 años para convertirte en alguien de bien.

-pero no entiendo ¿Por qué hacer esto? Ahora mismo la estoy pasando muy bien en la academia normal.

-Eso es una mentira y ambos lo saben ¿No es asi Abigail?

-Tienes razón Theresa, desde que entro a la academia todos los dias compra su almuerzo y se va al tejado con Fluttershy a comer.

-Tampoco se ha unido a ningun club de deportes, ¿No es asi Rainbow Dash?

-Exacto, conozco bien a Fluttershy y aunque no es buena en los deportes es buena volando por lo que pudieron haber entrado en el club de atletismo-Rainbow Dash se alzo en el aire mirándo a Rebeca.

-Ni al club de costura-Regina rompió el silencio algo mortificada, su voz era similar al de su espejo. Eso es sincronía-Me hubiera gustado ver caras nuevas en el club.

-Por eso decidimos enviarte a la academia privada de Star Swirl, ahí aprenderás a hacer amigos y conocer mejor tu espejo. Ademas de que nosotras iremos contigo. ya hemos hecho el papeleo asi que no es necesario que te despidas de tus amigos pero quiero que lo que siga te lo explique Penelope-Theresa se hizo a un lado y esta mujer camino hacia mi sentándose en el suelo junto con su espejo rosado.

-Hola Samuel, mi nombre es Penelope Spencer. Soy estudiante de primer año en la academia de Star Swirl para humanos superdotados. Y he venido a decirte que si decides unírtenos tu vida cambiara para siempre de una forma que nunca imaginarias.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que forma?

-De muchas maneras, en primera. La academia tiene habitaciones propias para sus estudiantes y sus espejos además de que todos tenemos rangos de especialidad. Ahora estoy en el rango mas bajo, mi rango es de Querubin pero si sigo subiendo podría llegar al rango máximo que es el de Serafin de Nivel 1.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué hablas de rangos?

-Muéstrale Penélope-Theresa se veía muy interesada por convencerme pero no veia ningun sentido a esto.

-Bien, ¿Lista Pinkie Pie?-Penélope alzo su mano derecha dejando caer la manga hacia su hombro y vi un brazalete dorado con unos grabados algo raros. Eran dos aves con las alas extendidas y en medio había un bastón pero no le hallaba mucho sentido.

-Oki Doki Penélope, que empiece el espectáculo-Pinkie pie. Su nombre supongo, extendió su casco y vi por igual ese brazalete y ambas se envolvieron en un aura dorado y de la nada apareció un báculo dorado en la espalda de ambas y el peinado de ambas cambio, el cabello de Penelope se alargó y tuvo dos grandes coletas con una franja rosada y la melena de Pinkie Pie se alargó un poco pero tenia una franja dorada. Que increíble.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de la ciudad Ahcamoth Samuel, una de esas es esto. No sabes la gran cantidad de magia que hay entre los humanos y los ponys. No solo son su espejo, son su otra mitad. La otra mitad de su alma. Tal vez no te parezca la actitud de Fluttershy pero al fin de cuentas ambos estan unidos por el lazo de la vida-Penélope se levanto del suelo regresando a su posición original detrás de todas con una sonrisa amable y gentil.

-Veras, en los últimos años se ha descubierto que nosotros los humanos y los ponys tenemos mucho que ver en la vida, ellos no aparecieron de la nada. Tienen un motivo y aun estamos investigando porque pero ahora que estan aquí sabemos que todo esta vinculado. Por eso quiero que entres a la academia privada para mejorar esa conexión con Fluttershy, olvida a tu padre. Olvida a tu madre, ahora solo somos nosotros Samuel, acompañanos en nuestra nueva aventura como una familia-Theresa se arrodillo en el suelo mirandome con una sonrisa junto con las demás-Todas accedimos ir a la academia dejando atrás muchas cosas, hoy mismo cedi mi presidencia del consejo a los estudiantes de primer año. Se que harán un buen trabajo pero quiero que tu accedas para poder ir, sino. No te obligare a hacerlo. ¿Qué dices?

* * *

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿IDENTIFICARON AL PERSONAJE DE REENCARNACION? DE NO SER ASI LO DIRE, ESE PERSONAJE QUE INTRODUJE FUE PHOENIX LA CUAL EN UN NOMBRE SIMILAR AL SUYO FUE PENELOPE.**

 **¿PORQUE INTRODUJE UN PERSONAJE QUE NO ES PARA NADA CERCANO A ESTE FIC? SIMPLE, PHOENIX ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE TODOS LOS QUE HE CREADO, PHOENIX ES UNA REPRESENTACION DE MI MENTALIDAD INOCENTE Y CARISMATICA (E INFANTIL) Y AL SERLO OBVIAMENTE LE TOME UN GRAN CARIÑO POR LO QUE CUANDO REENCARNACION LLEGUE A SU FIN LE DEDICARE UN FANFIC (EN FICTIONPREES) UNICO A PHOENIX Y SU VIDA COMO SERAFIN CON OTRO HUMANO COMUN Y CORRIENTE (YA ANDO ESCRIBIENDO ALGUNOS BORRADORES MENTALES DE ELLOS) Y OTRO DONDE ELLA SERA LA PROTAGONISTA EN UN FANFIC UNICO POR SER UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES A LOS CUALES LES TENGO UN GRAN CARIÑO Y APRECIO COMO LO ES ELLA.**

 **SIN MAS, LOS DEJO HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA. ESPERO CON EMOCION SUS COMENTARIOS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA. AHORA QUIERO DECIR UNO O DOS PUNTOS:**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER SU APOYO A ESTE FIC, SI. TAL VEZ NO TENGA UN BUEN INICIO O ALGO ASI PERO ES PORQUE TENGO PLANES PARA ESTE FIC, Y PARA RESPONDER UN COMENTARIO QUE LEI POR AHI. ME BASE ESPIRITUALMENTE DE TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX Y DE RAILGUN. ADEMAS DE ABSOLUTE SOUL (Y UN POQUITO EN MAHOUKA KOUKO) PERO NO SERA UNA COPIA COMO TAL, SINO QUE TENDRA SU PROPIA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI MISMO ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO HACER ESTE FIC ALGO PROFUNDO CON LOS PERSONAJES Y SU ENTORNO PERO DE MOMENTO SERAN CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS EN LOS QUE ME ACOSTUMBRO A ESTE NUEVO GENERO. Y AMARIA QUE PUDIERAN COMPARTIR EL FIC (XD) LOS AMARIA CON TODO MI KOKORO DE ESCRITOR YA QUE EN 6 CAPITULOS HABRA UN GRAN SALTO DE HISTORIA A LA HISTORIA COMO TAL.**

 **NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO MIERCOLES CON EL -CAPITULO 5: LA TIERRA ANTES DE NEO EQUESTRIA-**

* * *

-CAPITULO 4: EL DUO DE AHCAMOTH-

-¿Qué dices Samuel? ¿Te unes a la academia con nosotras?-Theresa se veia algo positiva al igual que sus amigas, SUS amigas. No las mias, no conozco a ninguna de ella y no me apetece para nada conocerlas pero todas me veian con una sonrisa, voltee a ver a a Fluttershy y ella estaba mirando a todas un poco temerosa, ella conocía a las demás pero yo no asi que es mejor que ella decida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas Fluttershy?-Fluttershy volteo a verme encogiéndose de hombros incomodándose mas de la cuenta, sus orejas cayeron dobladas mirándome fijamente-¿Aceptamos?

-Hmmm…Si, seguro. Si no hay ningun problema, tal vez.

-Tomare eso como un si-tome la mano de Theresa estrechándola con una cierta sonrisa en su expresión. Me daba curiosidad de lo que hablaba Penelope y Theresa, Fluttershy seguía temerosa a pesar de que no se ve ofensiva su propuesta.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo-Theresa se levanto sin soltarme y se envolvió en un aura color dorado. detrás de ella estaba Penelope envuelta en ese aura, poco a poco las demás se envolvieron en un aura dorado, y vi a Fluttershy envuelta en ese aura haciéndose un ovillo. Como de costumbre-¿Lista Penelope?

-Lista Theresa-penelope desapareció al igual que Rebeca, Regina, Abigail y Theresa y yo junto con nuestros espejos y de pronto aparecimos en un gran patio bajo la luz de las dos lunas, el patio era muy grande, el suelo era de piedra fina dividio en cuatro caminos. Habia una gran fuente en el centro con la figura de piedra de la princesa Celestia con las alas extendidas mirando al cielo, alrededor de la fuente habia bancos y arboles de grandes tamaños, detrás del gran puente estaba la academia. Una gran academia, era un edificio de color violeta con hermosos detallados en los bordes de cuatro pisos y si no me fallan mis cálculos esta academia era tan grande que abarcaba 10 manzanas, el que haya hecho esto tenia mucho pero mucho dinero. Casi todos estábamos sorprendidos a excepción de Penelope y Theresa quienes estaban viendo alegres la academia-¿Lista Theresa?

-Lista Penelope, Vamos Amigas. Veamos nuestras nuevas habitaciones-Theresa camino hacia la academia con una sonrisa al igual que Penelope. Mire a Fluttershy y ella estaba temerosa por el nuevo ambiente en el que estábamos, no creo que su música la relaje a estas alturas. Eso me estresa mucho pero, no es momento para quejarse cuando yo también estoy en las mismas. Caminamos detrás de ellas hacia la academia mirando cada detalle que esta daba, la puerta principal era de acero con un hermoso vitral de diferentes colores entre ellos el violeta, el rosa y el dorado. Penelope abrió las puertas mostrando un hermoso interior. El suelo era de madera con una gran escalera en medio con dos bifurcaciones a los lados dando a las alas opuestas del edificio. Era un recibidor muy grande. Habia plantas bien cuidadas y de una considerable altura. Habia un escritorio en medio de madera marron con algunos papeles por un lado. A nuestro lado derecho habia mas habitaciones y el izquierdo por igual. Era un lugar bien cuidado. Estaba asombrado por esto-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-Las mujeres estarán en el ala este del edificio y en el ala oeste los hombres, bueno. Hombrecito-Penelope me miro con una sonrisa algo que me molesto que me dijera.

-No soy un hombrecito, soy un hombre maduro-Todas rieron al escuchar mi queja pero mas me enfurecio. Un dia verán lo que soy capaz.

-Bien hombre maduro, te dejare en tu habitación. Tus cosas ya estan listas además en la mesa tendras un horario con las clases del dia de mañana asi que una vez que te acomodes duermas porque ya casi es el toque de queda. Esperen aquí chicas-Penelope subio las escaleras y yo le segui junto con Fluttershy que en todo el trayecto no habia dicho nada. Era lógico, este lugar no era su hogar y creo que esta noche no dormirá bien. Después de subir las escaleras e ir hacia los pasillos del edificio, que eran bien cuidados y limpios. El suelo estaba tapizado con un tapete de color verde con unas decoraciones de color violeta y por un lado estaban las ventanas hacia el exterior y podia ver el patio donde habia llegado y a lo mas lejos podia ver la ciudad pero lo sorprendente era que los molinos de viento estaban muy cerca. Podia verlos moverse por el viento. Eran enormes. Mas grandes que en la otra academia. Penelope se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera con una placa de oro con el numero 402 grabado en este, abrió la puerta y en el interior no habia nada interesante. O tal vez si-Esta es su habitación, en el escritorio estará el horario con sus clases y un mapa de la academia. Los dejare acomodarse-Entramos a la habitación y Penelope cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros, no me sentía para nada comodo pero admiro la forma de la habitación.

Mire a Fluttershy y ella me miro por igual pero temerosa, le di una pequeña señal y caminamos de lleno a la habitación, de mi lado izquierdo estaba la puerta que daba al baño identificada por una puerta de cristal con unos hermosos detalles y al fondo de este corto pasillo estaba la habitación con el suelo de madera. a mi lado izquierdo estaba un mueble con cajones de tamaños varios con un pequeño espejo sobre y de frente estaba una cama litera con bases de madera sin cajones. Del lado opuesto habia un pequeño escritorio de madera con con una placa de acero en el centro. supongo que es la placa de contacto para las portátiles digitales. En medio de la sala estaba una mesita ovalada sobre una alfombra de color rosa con dos maletines de cuero negro y dos hojas blancas con escrito en ellas, me sente en el suelo frente a las hojas y Fluttershy se sento del lado opuesto mirando los maletines de cuero.

-Parece que tendremos un horario ajustado Shy-Esto se ve raro. Son muchas clases para que nos la de un solo maestro.

-¿Ah si? Que mal, aunque estas bolsas estan lindas.

-Son maletines, toma el que mas te guste. Un momento ¿Qué es esto?-Tome la hoja y la extendi mas viendo mejor las materias que iban a darnos. ¿Qué escuela es esta?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?

-No, pero ¿Por qué tenemos clases asi? Entrenamiento espiritual, lucha con armas mágicas, Historia Universal, Introduccion al arte de guerra, Vinculacion del alma I. Que extraño.

-¿Por qué nos darían clases asi?

-No lo se pero habrá que verlo mañana en la mañana. Entramos a las 8 de la mañana, pon el despertador de tu brazalete a esa hora.

-Esta bien Samuel-Fluttershy alzo su casco moviendo un poco su pelaje mostrando el pequeño brazalete plateado materializando la interfaz de su móvil digital. Podia ver el fondo de pantalla invertido viendo que era un conejo blanco con las patas delanteras extendidas en un campo verde. ¿Dónde habrá conseguido los fondos de pantalla? Le habia prohibido entrar a Internet después de ese incidente. Regrese la mirada a la hoja viendo con detenimiento las clases y la duración de estas, por fortuna todas duraban una hora y cada 4 clases habia un lapso de 20 minutos de descanso y salimos de clases a las 3 de la tarde y los domingos nos dejan ir a la ciudad. Parece que mañana habrá una ceremonia de apertura para los nuevos estudiantes-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? Los maletines ya tienen los libros y cuardernos. Son extraños y huelen raro.

-Pues por el momento será darnos una ducha, lo habitual. Quitate el chaleco y déjalo colgado. Ahora voy contigo.

-Bien, te esperare en el baño.

-Ahora voy, deja reviso estas cosas-extendi la otra hoja blanca viendo el mapa de la academia de Star Swirl. Era un lugar enorme, tan grande que podría decirse que se puede construir otra ciudad aquí. En el centro estaban los dormitorios y de frente la salida, detrás de estos habia un gran campo central y hasta atrás un gimnasio, del lado izquierdo estaban los salones y el edificio tenia una forma de 'L' y del lado opuesto estaba otro edificio que pasaba por todo el territorio de la academia como un rectángulo y medio. Tenia algo raro, no tenia un nombre alguno. Espero que sea la cafetería. Detrás de todo esto habia un gran espacio en blanco sin ningun edificio o marca que señale algo solo seguía mas y mas hasta el final de la hoja. Esto es raro. Enrolle el mapa ya estresado levantándome de la mesa dejando las cosas asi y camine hacia el baño-¿Ya esta listo todo?

-Si, ya esta-Fluttershy abrió la puerta en el aire pero se sonrojo un poco al verme a la cara.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-Fluttershy retrocedio dejándome pasar. El baño era impresionante, tenia un pequeño recibidor con un cesto de ropa y lavamanos con un espejo encima. Fluttreshy entro por otra puerta donde estaba el baño, me desvestí y atravesé la otra puerta de cristal viendo el baño, era pequeño pero elegante, pared de azulejo blanco con una tina mediana de porcelana blanca con regadera incluida. Fluttershy estaba dentro de la tina esperándome tranquila con una sonrisa con el jabon en sus cascos viendo hacia la regadera.

-Parece que quieres que te de tu masaje de melena ¿No es asi?

-Si, estuve deseosa de eso y mas por lo de ahora-Me meti en la tina sentándome y ella retrocedio un poco pegando su espalda con mi pecho.

-Lo se, a mi también me sorprendio mucho. Todo va muy rápido ¿no crees?

-Si, muy rápido. Deberiamos pensar las cosas Samuel. Accediste muy rápido.

-Accedi porque no dijiste nada y lo sabes-Fluttershy me dio el jabon y empece a frotarlo contra su pelaje.

-Lo siento, estaba nerviosa. No fue mi intención Samuel.

-No te preocupes, ya paso. además no quiero molestarme mas contigo. Con lo que sucedió en la tarde fue suficiente.

-Lo siento-La voz de Fluttershy se quebró un poco mas al escuchar mi queja pero ¿Qué puedo hacerle? Solo es una pequeña pegaso que recientemente obtuvo su Cutiemark-Lo siento por ser una molestia.

-Si, eres una molestia. Pero una molestia que me has ayudado mucho-Deje el jabon a un lado y empece a tallar su pelaje con la punta de mis dedos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque desde que tengo memoria ambos hemos estado juntos, eres mi espejo y hemos vivido muchas cosas. La muerte de mi madre, el abandono de mi padre. Inclusive te armaste de valor cuando me golpearon esa vez pero hoy actuaste de una forma que no aprecio mucho pero aun asi no quiero que pienses que eres una molestia. ¿Recuerdas el dia que obtuviste tu Cutiemark?

-Si, fue gracias a ti que la obtuve-Fluttershy se estiro un poco tomando la regadera flexible dándomela.

-Si, recuerdo ese dia. Ese dia estuvieron a punto de arroyarme y todavía me compraste un helado con el dinero que habias encontrado. Fue muy amable de tu parte y considerado-Deje de tallar su espalda y abri la regadera cubriendo su espalda con el agua tibia frotando mi mano con su pelaje.

-No olvides a la pequeña familia de patos que encontramos antes y los ayudamos a regresar a su hogar.

-Eso si, supongo que eso es tu punto fuerte. Ayudar a los demás pero deberías tratar también con tu timidez. Eso no es tan benefico-Fluttershy me paso un pequeño frasco de Shampoo de botella blanca con un liquido transparente-Recuerda que necesitas abrirte mas con las personas y los ponys.

-Si, tienes razón pero pensar que son tan groseros como Bulk Biceps me aterra.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no hagas de la ducha el único momento del dia en el que puedes hablar. Recuerda que vamos a crecer y eventualmente buscaremos a alguien con quien casarnos-Vacie un poco del shampoo sobre su melena y empece a tallársela con los dedos.

-Hehe, hablas como si fueras un adulto Samuel. Hay que disfrutar el tiempo actual. Uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá.

-Lo se pero igual quiero pensar mas haya del presente aunque ahora me intriga lo que veremos mañana. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia para que vayamos mañana a clases? ¿Qué piensas Fluttershy?

-Bueno, podría ser un lugar interesante. Pero tengo miedo que sean personas agresivas y violentas.

-Si, en eso tienes razón. No me gustaría toparme con mas personas como Brandon y su espejo Bulk Biceps-Termie de tallar su melena y pase la regadera limpiando la espuma de su melena-Listo.

-Gracias Samuel, solo tu sabes como alegrarme. Disfruto mucho la ducha.

-No hay de que Fluttershy pero también trata de ducharte por tu cuenta. No siempre podre ducharme contigo. ambos sabemos que ningun monstruo saldrá de la coladera-Fluttershy miro hacia el fondo de la tina donde podíamos ver la coladera del agua cubierta por un tapon-Y no, no saldrá ningun monstruo ahora. Tranquila.

Despues de esa platica algo relajante terminamos de ducharnos y fuimos a la cama esperando un nuevo dia. Solo espero que pase lo que pase no nos afecte a ambos.

-Queridos alumnos, soy Celeste Spencer. Directora de esta academia, ahora ustedes representan el futuro de la ciudad y de nuestra nueva sociedad junto con los Equestrianos. De ahora en adelante sus vidas cambiaran aquí y ahora. Una vez que hayan entrado aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás. Han aceptado a la escuela como su nueva vida y han aceptado a sus maestros como hermanos y sus padres. Esta academia esta dedicada a la hermandad y a la unión, no toleraremos riñas entre los estudiantes porque serán castigados severamente.

Parece que las cosas no serán como pensé, frente a mi estaba la directora Celeste Spencer usando su clásico traje negro y detrás de ella la princesa Celestia mirándonos en silencio. Mi alrededor estaba lleno de personas y ponys usando el mismo uniforme, los hombres usábamos traje negro con corbata guinda con un parche en el hombro izquierdo con un Pegaso de alas extendidas y las mujeres usaban aquel uniforme que usa Penelope, la diferencia de todos los uniformes era el parche de tela que tenían bordado. Unos tenían aquel alicornio de color purpura con las alas extendidas mientras que otros tenían un pegaso o inclusive la marca de la princesa Celestia bordada pero eran muy pocos. Yo tenia un parche con la silueta de un pegaso de color blanco junto con otros mas de mi edad, por extraño que suene aquí hay mas mujeres que hombres. Penelope tenia razón, las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA, AHORA SI. EXPLICAREMOS UN POCO LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC, Y LA IMPORTANCIA DE LOS PONYS EN ESTE MUNDO COMUN Y CORRIENTE. Y QUIERO AGRADECER LOS COMENTARIOS DE APOYO. ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO, AHORA. ¿POR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO? SERE HONESTO CON USTEDES, YA HE AVISO EN MIS OTROS FICS PERO ESTE NO.**

 **AHORA MISMO ESTOY HACIENDO CURSOS DE SEGURIDAD INDUSTRIAL Y SON CURSOS DE MAS DE 8 HORAS. ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR A LAS 5 AM E IRME ANTES DE LAS 6 PARA LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA A LAS 7 AM Y DESDE AHI HASTA LAS 3 PM Y LLEGO A MI CASA A LAS 4 PM Y LLEGO CANSADO Y SIN GANAS DE HACER ALGO, AHORA MISMO NO HE ESCRITO MUCHO EN MIS TRES FICS. SOLO EN REENCARNACION LLEVO 4 HOJAS. UNA HOJA POR DIA POR EL AGOTAMIENTO, ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI SITUACION PERO UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE LOS CURSOS VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR LOS MISMOS CAPITULOS LARGOS QUE TANTO DISFRUTAN Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO PORQUE APENAS ESTE FIC ESTA EN SUS CAPITULOS PROLOGO (HASTA EL CAP 10) Y ES DONDE LA HISTORIA SE DARA A LUCIR COMO DESEO.**

 **TAMBIEN AVISO QUE HAY ALGUNOS LECTORES QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS Y PARECE QUE NO LOS LEO POR NO PONERLOS EN ESTA SECCION, SI LOS LEO PERO SE ME OLVIDAN PONER LAS RESPUESTAS AQUI XD ASI QUE NO SE DESANIMEN SI NO RESPONDO UNO, IGUAL LO HARE PERO ES QUE SE ME OLVIDA PORQUE ESTOS CAPS LOS SUBO EN LA NOCHE Y ES CUANDO UNO MAS SE CANSA Y NO SE FIJA MUCHO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP TANTO COMO A MI AL HACERLO Y ESPERO DEJAR UN POCO EN CLARO LAS COSAS EN ESTE CAP. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 5: LA TIERRA ANTES DE NEO-EQUESTRIA-

-Bien jóvenes. Como hemos dicho antes, la tierra antes consistía de 7 grandes masas de tierra las cuales eran continentes pero debido al gran guerra que hubo hace mas de 100 años estas tierras se perdieron mas aun por el gran movimiento tectónico del interior de la tierra quedando solo 3 continentes, entre ellos el continente americano, parte del continente europeo y Oceanía. Estas ultimas se convirtieron en dos grandes islas. Hace unos 50 estos problemas se vieron agraviados por el hecho del calentamiento global por lo que el nivel del mar aumento unos dos metros pero gracias a la pronta respuesta por parte de la Princesa Celestia y el presidente en aquel entonces Emmerich Raymond III creando una capa de ozono a base de gases nobles y magia-Al parecer, en esta escuela se toman muy en serio el uso de los espejos. El nombre de mi Profesora era Carla Chsmith y su espejo era la Profesora Cheerilee. Ambas eran demasiado unidas. Mientras la Profesora Carla hablaba la Profesora Cheerlee nos mostraba una grafica del planeta tierra hace 100 años. No sabia que el planeta era enorme. El salón estaba lleno de humanos y ponys. Habia pequeños escritorios con placas digitales donde podíamos ver una pequeña grafica con el índice de mortandad de hace 100 años comparada a la de ahora, antes eran mas de 7 mil millones de personas. Ahora solo habia 2 mil millones tras la gran guerra y la desaparición de esos continentes. Que escalofriante-Ahora mismo veremos uno de los tantos beneficios que trajeron los Equestrianos a nuestro mundo ¿Verdad Cheerilee?

-Asi es Carla, tras haber llegado a este mundo hace 100 años nos vimos envueltos en un cambio inesperado de nivel astronómico. No sabíamos nada de este mundo ni ustedes sabían de nuestra especie por lo que sus antepasados optaron por atacar a la princesa Luna causando la gran guerra pero tras la finalización de esta y la rendición de ambos bandos creamos junto con los humanos mejoras a su sistema tecnológico como lo que llevan en sus muñecas ahora mismo, esos brazaletes estan alimentados no solo con baterías nucleares sino que también al construirse se les integra una batería mágica la cual le quintuplica la vida a la batería dando un estimado de 500 años de uso continuo, también las placas magnéticas que estan en sus escritorios funcionan con magia asi como las que hay en toda las ciudades principales del mundo. Claro también los humanos nos ayudaron mucho dándonos asilo en sus hogares y un espacio donde nuestros pequeños potros convivan abiertamente en espacios recreativos como parques, centros nocturnos o salones de videojuegos. Además de que su tecnología y avances médicos han ayudado mucho en la salud de la población Equestriana.

-¿Y por qué estamos vinculados con los ponys? Si se puede saber-A mi lado derecho en otro escritorio una mujer de mi edad pelirroja con algunas pecas y de pelo ondulado. Su espejo era un pegaso de pelaje azul cyan con una melena blanca con una franja azul claro y su Cutiermark era una herradura azul con una franja curva de color amarillo-Desde que tenemos memoria siempre hemos estado junto a ellos pero nunca nos han dicho el verdadero significado.

-Buena pregunta Flora Kennedy-Vaya, parece que la Profesora Clara tiene buena memoria para saber los nombres-Todo empezó hace poco, hace unos 70 años. Debido a la explosión cósmica a parte de que los Equestrianos vinieran a nuestro universo también sus almas y consciencia se vinculo con la nuestra haciéndonos uno cuerpo y mente por lo que si nuestro espejo resulta gravemente herido nosotros también sentiremos esas heridas ya sea cualquier órgano o hueso, inclusive una raspadura puede llegar a afectarnos. A eso lo llamamos "Vinculacion del alma" además de que cuando nacemos se nos vincula mas que nada por personalidad, conocimientos futuros y nombre aunque el ultimo puede llegara tomar mas importancia que todo lo anterior.

-¿Entonces si yo tuviera otro nombre no estaría con FleetFoot?

-Exacto, si tu nombre hubiera empezado con S tal vez te hubiera tocado con otro pony que tenga un nombre que empiece con S y también tenga una personalidad similar a la tuya.

-Vaya, es interesante-Esta mujer Flora se sorprendio demasiado al igual que los demás De este salón pero ¿Entonces por que estoy vinculado con Fluttershy si su nombre empieza con otra letra que la mia?

-¿Tiene que ver sus talentos con nosotros Profesora?-Alzo la mano una mujer de pelo largo castaño con una gran bandana de color blanco con una flor de loto con un contorno rosado, era hermosa. Tenia un hermoso perfilado asemejante a venus del nilo. Sus ojos eran de color azul marino y su voz era tan suave que sentía que dormía por su voz.

-Excelente pregunta Alina. Cuando se vinculan con sus espejos comparten el talento. Si tu pony consigue su marca del talento y tu ves que se asemeja a lo que quieres ambas podrán hacer cosas maravillosas. Inclusive hay programas especiales para que ustedes y su espejo mejoren sus talentos. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué disfrutas hacer Alina?

-Siempre me ha gustado la idea de hacer bellas a las personas y puedan cumplir sus sueños, ayudarlas cuando lo necesiten. Ya sea una emergencia o no siempre quiero estar ahí ayudándoles.

-¿Y tu Laina?

-Sonara raro pero también disfruto ayudar a las personas y mi sueño es hacer bellas a las personas para que puedan cumplir sus sueños y ayudarles en todo momento-No lo puedo creer, ¿Es su hermana gemela? Increíble. Era idéntica a ella solo que Laina tenia un mechon rosado. No me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle. Igual sus espejos eran unas ponys gemelas, la pony espejo de Alina era de pelaje rosado con la melena azul claro con los ojos del mismo tono que su melena y tenia una Cutiemark de una flor de Loto, el espejo de Laina era de color azul claro con la melena rosada con la misma Cutiermark. Su voz era igual y tenia esa misma figura angelical.

-Bien, entonces si tomamos eso y lo metemos a la base de datos-Detrás de la Profesora apareció un gran pizarrón de color negro pero era electrónico y la Profesora Cheerilee movia con sus cascos un panel como si supieran que hacer o decir-Ustedes dos llegarían a ser masajistas o embellecedoras. Otra alternativa seria ser enfermeras-Detrás de la Profesora Carla se mostraron imágenes sobre eso e instrumentos médicos.

-¿Y cual nos recomendaría Profesora?-Alina nuevamente pregunto curiosa, se veia demasiado tranquila a pesar de que todos las veíamos con atención al igual que a sus espejos que se veian entre ellas de vez en cuando con una sonrisa.

-Lo que su corazón les dicte. Ustedes son libres de decidir lo que mas les guste y eso puede quedar claro en la tarde cuando les llegue el boletín de los talleres-En ese momento sono la campana interrumpiendo la clase pero por raro que suene la profesora Carla sabia eso y solo quedo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Bien, eso fue todo por el dia de hoy. Es hora del descanso por lo que tienen la libertad de ir a almorzar o si bien tienen su almuerzo comer aquí. En 40 minutos regreso. Vamos Cheerylee-La profesora Carla camino hacia la salida del salón junto con su espejo dejándonos solos. Todos al instante se levantaron de su asiento acercándose a las gemelas a excepción mia y de la otra mujer pelirroja. Flora Kennedy creo que era su nombre.

-Que ridículo, solo porque son gemelas-Flora se veia molesta mirando hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual mientras que su espejo hacia lo mismo-¿Y tu que? ¿Por qué no vas y las admiras?

-No se me hace interesante ir con ellas ¿Verdad Fluttershy?-Fluttershy solo movio la cabeza hacia los lados negando la pregunta. Crei que habia quedado claro nuestra platica.

-¿Y por que no habla? ¿Fluttershy?

-Es demasiado timida, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, asi pasa con muchos. Asi era FleetFoot hasta que descubrió su talento ¿Verdad Fleet?

-Exacto Flora, siempre arriba y adelante-Su espejo se veia muy animada y energica al hablar. Algo que por extraño que sea no me parece.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mio es Flora.

-Me llamo Samuel, Samuel Ridley.

-Mucho gusto Samuel. Me da gusto saber que no eres como los demás-Vimos a los demás entretenidos por las gemelas pero las veia bien a los ojos y se veian atormentadas detrás de esa sonrisa simpática-No como esas dos presumidas de ahí.

-No creo que debas hablar asi de ellas, tal vez estas malinterpretando las cosas. Recuerda que después de la gran guerra los gemelos estan casi extintos.

-Buen punto, en fin. Es un placer conocerte pero temo decir que si tratas de meterte en mi camino las veras caro-Flora regreso la vista viéndome con una sonrisa, me sentí un poco intimidado por esto pero igual manera me gusta el reto.

-¿Samuel? ¿Fluttershy?-Se abrió la puerta y vi a Theresa junto con Twilight usando otro tipo de uniforme. Uno muy diferente al que usan las mujeres de aquí-¿Lo ves Twi Twi?

-Al fondo a la derecha.

-Oh cierto-Theresa se teletransporto y apareció frente a mi al igual que Twilight-Necesitamos que nos acompañen ahora mismo-Todos voltearon a vernos en silencio con una sorpresa, el uniforme de Theresa, era una especie de hibrido con una chaqueta verde con un parche blanco con la forma de la Princesa Celestia en un costado con un pequeño vestido blanco que llegaba a sus pantorrillas y tenia unas medias obscuras y unas botas con detalles dorados. Twilight tenia la misma chaqueta del mismo tono y bordado-Ven con nosotras. Queremos hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede Theresa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Necesitamos que vengas con nosotras, luego te explicamos-Twilight nos envolvió en un aura violeta y desaparecimos del salón de clases apareciendo en una habitación grande y elegante. Frente a mi estaba la Directora Celeste detrás de su escritorio y a sus lados estaban las amigas de Theresa mirandome atentas. Esta habitación era algo elegante. Habia grandes recuadros del Mago Star Swirl y del presidente del mundo, Emmerich cuarto y la habitación tenia un gran tapete rojo rectangular con algunos adornos dorados en los bordes. Detrás de la directora Celeste habia una gran ventana donde se podia ver todo el campus de la academia-Aquí esta Directora Celeste, como usted lo pidió.

-Muchas gracias Twilight Sparkle. También a ti Theresa-La directora Celeste se veia algo infefinida al actuar, como si fuera un objeto para ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a la fuerza?

-Sabes, tu eres alguien muy talentoso Samuel. Tal vez es muy pronto para ti y que tu vida vaya muy rápido pero ahora ira en calma después de esto.

-No comprendo.

-Tienes un talento muy grande que solo la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna poseen. Tienes algo que solo los estudiantes mayores apenas van aprendiendo pero nunca se superan en esa rama de la vinculación del alma. Pero tu eres el primero, quiero que lo veas ahora mismo. Penélope, Pinkie Pie. Muestrenle.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAP DE LA SEMANA PASADA Y AVISARE ALGUNAS COSAS QUE TIENEN QUE VER Y OTROS FICS SIMILARES A ESTE:**

 **PRIMERA, SE QUE DI MI PRIMER TROPEZON CON ESTE FANFIC, LO SE. HICE MAL PERO NO FUE POR MI CULPA, FUE POR RAZONES PERSONALES Y DE MI FUTURO TRABAJO COSA QUE TENGO QUE DARLE IMPORTANCIA AHORA PORQUE YA CASI TERMINO MI CARRERA UNIVERSITARIA Y SON COSAS QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR Y A VECES VIENEN SIN AVISAR POR LO QUE DE SUCEDER ALGO TENDRIA QUE DECIDIR CUAL FIC DEJO EN HIATUS Y CUAL SIGO PORQUE SOLO PODRE SEGUIR UNO (O ES ESTE, REENCARNACION O MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA) PERO AUN SON PLANES, YA VERE QUE DECISION TOMO)**

 **AHORA, ALGUNOS YA SON LECTORES ANTIGUOS. Y QUIERO HABLAR MAS QUE NADA CON ELLOS, QUIERO ACLARAR EL PORQUE NO CONTINUE AQUEL FANFIC EL CUAL INICIE HACE YA DOS AÑOS PERO NO TERMINE: TODO EMPEZO CASI POR ESTAS FECHAS. YA TENIA LOS PRIMEROS 5 CAPITULOS Y YA TENIA PLANEADO LOS FUTUROS CAPITULOS PERO CUANDO LLEGUE A AQUEL CAPITULO GABRIEL ZACHARY SECUESTRA A OCTAVIA (SPOILER :P) Y PLANEA HACERLE ESTUDIOS Y SORA ACTUA A LA DEFENSIVA CON EL LLEGUE A UN PUNTO EN EL QUE NO SABIA SI ESO ERA LO CORRECTO O NO PORQUE OCTAVIA ERA UN PONY QUE LLEGUE A APRECIAR Y PARA CAMBIAR ESO ERA ALGO TARDE ADEMAS DE QUE ESTABA CENTRADO EN EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE Y MAS CON EL FINAL PORQUE TENIA ALGO OCULTO QUE HABRIA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE Y POR LO MISMO QUE ANDAR PENSANDO EN COMO SERIA ANGEL FIGUEROA Y PLANEAR SUS AVENTURAS FUTURAS PERDI LA CONTINUIDAD ABSOLUTA DE ESE FANFIC. ¿LO CONTINUARE? TAL VEZ, AUN TENGO QUE ACLARAR MUCHAS COSAS PARA TODOS MIS FANFICS. PERO DE QUE LO CONTINUARE LO CONTINUARE U OPTARE POR REHACERLO YA QUE AHORA TENGO UN POQUITIN MAS DE EXPERIENCIA PERO DE HACERLO TAL VEZ MUCHOS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES DEL FIC SE PIERDAN YA QUE NO LES AVISARA LAS NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE ESTE PERO AUN ASI ESTOY PLANEANDOLO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS JAJA PERO ES UNA POSIBILIDAD. AHORA QUIERO CENTRARME MAS EN ESTE PORQUE APENAS ES UN POLLUELO CON 10 CAPITULO INTRODUCTORIOS A LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE NEO EQUESTRIA: EL HIJO DEL HOMBRE (QUE LLEGANDO AL CAP 10 PONDRE EL VERDADERO TITULO JAJAJA)**

 **EN FIN, ESO ES TODO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO PORQUE EL QUE VIENE VENDRA CARGADO CON MUCHAS COSAS YA QUE ES EL CAPITULO 7 Y ES DONDE SE VERAN MIS VERDADERAS IDEAS SOBRE ESTE FIC, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON NEO EQUESTRIA, HIJO DEL HOMBRE CAPITULO 8: VINCULACION DEL ALMA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 6: LA TIERRA ANTES DE NEO EQUESTRIA Y LA HUMANIDAD FUTURA-

-Tienes un talento muy grande que solo la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna poseen. Tienes algo que solo los estudiantes mayores apenas van aprendiendo pero nunca se superan en esa rama de la vinculación del alma. Pero tu eres el primero, quiero que lo veas ahora mismo. Penélope, Pinkie Pie. Muestrenle.

-Como ordene-Penelope dio un paso al frente junto con Pinkie Pie, aquella pony cin una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla. Algo inocente pero me preocupaba mucho su sonrisa. Penelope, aquella mujer de pelo dorado con coletas tan largas como ella y mirada inocente y cuerpo de modelo estiro su brazo izquierdo tomando su baculo con un gran sol en la parte superior y un ave Phoenix en el centro de este baculo dorado. Saco con la otra mano una pequeña gema de color dorada incrustándola en su pecho-Retrocede un poco Angel. te dolerán los ojos si te quedas muy cerca.

-Me llamo Samuel-Retrocedi unos cuantos pasos pero la que no reaccionaba era Fluttershy quien estaba estatica sobre su posición nerviosa, típico de ella-Vamos Shy, retrocede o te lastimaran-Ella volteo a verme y retrocedio sobre sus pasos cabizbaja ocultándose con su melena hasta que se quedo a mi lado viendo a Penelope y a Pinkie pie.

-Cuando ordene Directora Celeste.

-Ahora.

-¡ERUSHIDORA!-Penelope grito una palabra inentendible y alzo su brazo con el baculo en lo mas alto y Pinkie Pie se alzo en el aire envuelta en un ligero aura dorado que recorria su cuerpo y su alborotada melena se alzaba en el aire en ese aura dorado hasta que ambas se incendiaron, Espera. ¿Se incendiaron? Sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en una llama dorada. Estaba asombrado, podia ver sus miradas a traves de esa llama dorada en una espeluznante luz de color blanco y sentía que veian mi alma y la ropa de Penelope se carbonizo y de la misma llama aparecio un sueter negro de mangas cortas pero sobre ese suéter apareció peto de oro con hermosos acabados con la forma de cuernos de alce y unas hombreras con forma ovalada con esos mismos cuernos de alce y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes que recorrían sus brazos con un toque elegante y al llegar casi a sus hombros terminaban por n anillo de oro, en su cadera relucio un cinturón de oro que cubria parte de su cadera exponiendo por la parte de enfrente un pequeño seguro. Supongo que es el botón para soltar el resto, debajo de ese pedazo de oro aparecieron dos telas; una de oro con las siluetas de rosas de color blanca en los bordes y por debajo una grisácea algo rugosa y por debajo de esas telas un gran faldón hecho de oro. No era tela, era oro puro y en cada dobles se veian los cuernos de los alces uno en contra del otro con una pequeña gema en el centro. en su mano derecha salio a relucir de las llamas un gran escudo redondo de oro y plata con la parte central de este un ave Fenix con las alas extendidas y en la izquierda un enorme espadón del mismo material que casi toda su armadura pero este era algo extraño: El mango era redondo pero corto y en medio tenia un gran cuerpo hexagonal y sobre eso unas laminas de oro que terminaban en curva al terminar la figura hexagonal apuntando hacia su mano y estas tenían unas hermosos rubís cuadrados y romboides y la hoja era hexagonal. Su cabello se quemo acortando sus coletas hasta un punto que llegaban hasta sus hombros terminando en caireles sujeto a un par de moños dorados y tenia una pequeña tiara de plata y tenia un flequillo que cubria disparejo su frente y tenia igual dos caireles en los extremos y en su cuello tenia aquella gema pero ahora era de color carmesí en un collar y este emanaba ese color. Por el lado de Pinkie Pie solo cambio un poco su físico, tenia en sus cascos unos guanteletes de oro y en el pecho tenia aquella gema en su pecho brillando en ese aura carmesí. Ambas descendieron al suelo orgullosas. Yo estaba sorprendido, no podia creer lo que podia ver ni Fluttershy. Podia ver su asombro pero no podia ver el mio, cruzamos ligeramente miradas regresando nuevamente hacia Penelope y Pinkie Pie quienes nos veian con esa sonrisa orgullosas.

-Asombroso, no lo puedo creer.

-Samuel, te presento al primer Duo de Ahcamoth, Aldebaran de Phoenix-la directora Celeste se levanto de su asiento camino hacia Penelope tomándola del hombro-Tienes ante ti, la primera mujer capaz de dominar el arte del espejo. Lo llamo el Duo Divino.

-Cuando estoy en esta fase Angel, dejo de llamarme Penelope. Mi nombre es Phoenix, Aldebaran de Phoenix. O solo llamame Phoenix-Penelope se arrodillo dejando su bestial espadón en el suelo y escudo tomando a Pinkie pie de su pecho cargándola-Ella se llama Aldebaran de Pinkamena-Pinkie Pie sonrio alegre pero no decía nada, su jovialidad se detenia con esa sonrisa, no decía nada.

-¿Por qué no habla?

-Veras, cuando uno se fusiona con su espejo. Este pierde muchas cosas con tal de fortalecer a su duo. Osea, yo.

-No entiendo.

-Tratare de explicarlo pero no soy muy buena en ello-Penelope se ruborizo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa apenada-Veras, ¿hoy en tu clase hablaron de la importancia de los ponys espejo?

-Exacto.

-¿Y te dijeron que si le sucede algo a tu espejo tu correrías peligro?

-Si. Dijeron y he leído que si pierdes a tu espejo podrias ir a prisión.

-Bien, aquí aplica eso y aquí se ven las verdaderas razones: Cuando uno nace en el primer momento se le coloca la esfera de Star Swirl el barbudo y si en el orbe aparece el pony que justamente nació en ese momento y si es compatible al tuyo se es vinculado con el. Mas no porque sus personalidades sean cien por ciento similares, sino porque ambos son los indicados para hacer un Duo pero hay otra prueba para poder llegar a esa conclusión porque no cualquiera puede llegar a hacer un Duo perfecto o un Duo Absoluto. Cuando ambos son vinculados y puestos uno frente a otro sus almas se tienen que fusionar y si no se fusionan nunca serán un Duo y serán civiles comunes y corrientes.

-¿Y como obtengo mi armadura de Angel o lo que tengas puesto?-Penelope empezó a reir discretamente pero me molestaba algo su risa, no me gusta que se rian de mi.

-Claro que nunca la tendras, porque lo que salga de la fusión dependerá mucho de tu personalidad y la de tu espejo. En mi caso esta fue mi armadura de combate porque quiero proteger a todos mis amigos y familiares y Pinkie Pie también, ella ama mucho a sus amigos y siempre se acuerda de sus cumpleaños cuando yo ni me acuerdo del mio ¿Verdad?-Pinkie Pie alzo la vista con una sonrisa asintiendo varias veces y Penelope continuo acariciando su melena.

-¿Y Cuando podre hacer lo que tu hiciste?

-Cuando tu mente y cuerpo hayan madurado, porque si lo haces ahora podrias dañar el espíritu de tu espejo y nadie quiere eso ¿O si?-Baje la vista y veia la mortificación y timidez de Fluttershy en sus ojos y aunque me emocione un poco tengo que controlarme porque no quiero lastimarla y si lo hago nunca me lo perdonare.

-No, no quiero eso.

-Bien, ahora lo que sigue es turno de la Directora Celeste-Penelope retrocedio con Pinkie Pie en brazos siendo recibida por Theresa y las demás mientras la directora Celeste caminaba hacia mi con una mirada abrumadora.

-Se que apenas es tu primer dia, tu vida apenas acaba de dar un giro y volverá a dar uno pero este será el ultimo porque no quiero que las cosas se terminen antes de empezar pero he de decirlo. Tu tienes una capacidad mental y espiritual que supera a la del promedio. Haya afuera hay mas de Cien Duos trabajando para la academia y para el gobierno para traer paz y seguridad a todos sus habitantes tanto Equestres como humanos pero de esos Cien Duos solo tu haz nacido con la fortaleza necesaria para hacer un verdadero cambio. Dentro de ti esta el Espiritu de un gran luchador. De un gran líder, Claro. Si accedes a unírtenos. No te obligaremos a que tomes una decisión.

-¿Y quienes estan en ese programa?

-Todas las jovencitas que ves en esta sala-Theresa me veia con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados al igual que las demás. Ya han tomado su decisión.

-Bien, me unire a esto del Duo Dinamico.

-Duo Perfecto.

-Esa cosa, pero con una condición.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Que sea la ultima vez que me piden algo asi, ya estoy harto de los cambios. Quiero tener al menos un dia en el que no me ofrezcan cambiarme de colegio y al otro que me una a un escuadron donde sus espejos son usados como herramientas o algo asi.

-Tienes muchas cosas por aprender Samuel. En estos 6 años aprenderás todo lo que un Duo debe de saber, tendras las mismas clases solo que después de que estas acaben te reuniras con Theresa y ella te llevara a la verdadera academia de Star Swirl el barbado. Empezaras mañana.

-Entendido Directora.

-Muy bien, me alegra que te nos unas. Mañana veras a Theresa afuera de los salones acabando las clases. Por ahora tomate el dia libre y descansa porque mañana las cosas serán algo pesadas para un niño como tu.

-Que no soy un niño-La Directora Celeste dio media vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa ignorando mi molestia.

Parece que mi vida será muy rara, perdi a mi madre y a mi padre. Mi tutora es una adicta a los libros y a la ciencia y sus amigas son muy raras, mi espejo es una pony timida que le teme a su propia sombra que justo ahora la acaba de ver y salto del miedo. Y yo, solo soy un niño al que apenas su vida cambiara de una forma horrible. Espero que las cosas mejoren y no haya mas sorpresas para mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA, AHORA. COMO HABIA MENCIONADO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER BUENAS CONFORME PASEN LOS CAPITULOS IRIA AÑADIENDO COSAS NUEVAS, BIEN. ESTE ES UNO DE ESOS CAPITULOS COMO TAL. VEREMOS MUCHAS COSAS Y QUIERO TOMAR ESTE TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER UNOS COMENTARIOS (ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE PORQUE SE ME OLVIDAN MUCHAS COSAS JAJA)**

 **MYLITTLEBRONYX: COMO YA TE HABIA MENCIONADO, ESTE FIC ESTA ESPIRITUALMENTE BASADO EN ESOS ANIMES. AUNQUE NO ES UN PROBLEMA TAMPOCO PARA LOS QUE NO LO CONOCEN PORQUE HE TOMADO ALGUNAS COSAS PARA BASARME MAS TENGO MIS PROPIAS IDEAS. NO SON TAN SACADAS DE LOS ANIMES POR LO QUE TAL VEZ TE LLEVES Y SE LLEVEN MUCHOS UNA SORPRESA JAJA**

 **RENASPYRO: OCTAVIA FUE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS COSAS QUE ME LLAMARON DE MLP Y AL FINAL ENTRE MAS QUE NADA POR FLUTTERSHY Y SI, ME CONSIDERO UN FAN DE ELLA JAJA**

 **LUISANGEL: REALMENTE LO HE PENSADO POR TODO ESTE SEMESTRE DE REANUDARLO O NO. PORQUE REALMENTE LA TRAMA DE PROYECTO EXODO ES MUY INTERESANTE. DE HECHO EN UN PRINCIPIO LE DABA MAS IMPORTANCIA QUE AL FIC DE EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE PERO SI LAS COSAS VAN BIEN TANTO EN MIS FANFICS COMO MI VIDA LABORAL TAL VEZ PERO TAL VEZ LA RETOME.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO SON TODOS LOS DE ESTA SEMANA. AUN ESTOY EMOCIONADO DE QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PROYECTO TANTO COMO A MI Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO EN LECTURA EN COMENTARIOS. ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR ADELANTE EN ESTE Y EN TODOS MIS PROYECTOS ACTUALES. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAP 8 DE NEO EQUESTRIA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 7: VINCULACION DEL ALMA-

Han pasado dos dias desde que hable con la Directora Celeste sobre aquello que vi, desde esos dos dias no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que vi; Aldebaran de Phoenix, Phoenix. Penelope al usar esa fase su nombre cambia por igual, pero ¿Cuál sería el mío? ¿Cambiara o se mantendrá igual? Prefiero que se mantenga asi porque no me gustaría saber que mi nombre se vincula a otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver. Estaba caminando por la academia acompañado de Fluttershy pero también por otras dos personas junto con sus espejos. Mas bien, las gemelas. Laina y Alina, Lotus y Aloe. Ambas se veían tan hermosas juntas y mas con esas bandas blancas adornando sutil pero elegante su cabello largo. Estaba en medio de ellas y frente a mi Fluttershy con ambas ponys. Se veía nerviosa y la entiendo. Yo estaba igual pero porque antes no Había estado entre dos mujeres bonitas. Veia a mi alrededor algo intimidado por su presencia y por las miradas asesinas por las personas que pasaban y me veian con ellas aunque me distraje un poco dejándolas hablar solas cuando vi aquella gran torre de acero y cristal. La torre mas alta de la ciudad y tal vez de este continente. Me pregunto si habrá personas aun viviendo en los continentes afectados por la gran guerra. A mi lado derecho estaban los grandes edificios de la academia y por las ventanas veia los salones llenos de Ponys y humanos estudiando. Muchos haciendo uso de los paneles electrónicos y otros sus brazaletes. De frente podia ver un gran edificio de piedra bien decorado, parecía un ayuntamiento del gobierno por la cantidad casi infinita de los escalones y la puerta de madera fina, tenía grandes ventanas de cristal por cada habitación y afuera de este edificio podia ver a Therese con un gran libro en brazos junto con Twilight hablando entre ellas. Tenía que hablar con ellas sino, no se cuándo será la próxima vez que este a solas.

-Y bien, ¿Qué cuentan?-Ambas voltearon a verme indiferentes pero me sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Cosa que me avergonzó un poco ya que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención. Ellas cruzaron miradas y sonrieron con más intensidad y Alina me toco la punta de la nariz con la punta de su dedo.

-Boop-¿Boop? ¿Por qué hizo eso?-Tienes cara de niño Samuel, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 12 años. ¿Por qué?

-Te dije Laina que tenía 12. Me debes 10 Bitdolares.

-Bien, tu ganas. Te los pago cuando vayamos a la cafetería.

-Bien, me gustaría probar ese pay de arándano. Me harías muy feliz Laina-Ambas empezaron a reir por algo que parecía absurdo y casi inentendible para mi pero nuevamente me sentí amenazado pero ahora fue por ellas. Me veían al mismo tiempo sin hacer ningún gesto-¿Qué te gusta a ti Samuel?

-¿A mi? No mucho, me gusta la tranquilidad, que respeten mi espacio personal y que no se me queden viendo-Ambas nuevamente cruzaron miradas y se alejaron de mi alrededor por un paso aunque creo haber metido la pata con esto-Pero con ustedes estoy bien, en serio. Je. Me siento cómodo con ustedes.

-Sep, eres un niño-Laina se me acerco nuevamente con una sonrisa amable pero ahora no puedo quejarme, con ella ni con Alina porque su belleza era. No lo se. ¿Bella? Continuamos caminando hasta esta de frente con Theresa quien me veía con una sonrisa al igual que Twilight y no evito abrazarme, algo no tan típico en ella.

-Samuel, ¿Cómo haz estado?-Alce un poco la vista asfixiado por dos cosas de mediano tamaño y ella me veía desde su lugar con esa sonrisa.

-Bien. He estado en mejores situaciones ¿Y tú?

-Alegre, no puedo creer que esta academia tenga grandes maravillas ¿Sabias que tienen un laboratorio para mejorar la tecnología y están haciendo un chip neuronal para que te conecte al internet de forma gratuita?

-No, no lo sabía Theresa.

-Háblale de la estatua-Twilight se apoyó por un lado de Theresa estando a dos cascos con esa sonrisa animosa, ella no hablara mucho conmigo pero cuando lo hace lo hace de buena forma.

-Oh cierto, tienes razón Twi Twi. Hay una estatua de Star Swirl el barbudo que habla ¿Entiendes? Habla, y tiene su misma voz. Inclusive te cuenta antigua historia Pony.

-Comprendo tu felicidad Theresa pero ¿podrías soltarme? Porque tu afecto me esta matando-Theresa reacciono un poco soltándome avergonzada tomando un mechón de su cabello avergonzada frente Alina y Laina, claro. Sin contar a Aloe, Lotus y Fluttershy quienes veian en silencio la escena en la que Theresa casi actúa como una hermana.

-Lo siento Samuel, había olvidado que te molestan esas cosas.

-No te preocupes Theresa, todos cometemos errores. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperamos?

-A que llegue la directora Celeste junto con Penelope y mis amigas-Theresa dio media vuelta viendo de frente la gran puerta de madera y pudimos apreciarla con gran detalle aunque tenía algo de miedo al ver las figuras; en el lado izquierdo podia ver a la princesa Celestia sobre un pedestal y debajo de ella Había un pequeño grupo de soldados imperiales y uno tenía en sus cascos un banderín que decía lo siguiente; "Ultima Cumae, Venit Iam, Carminis Atas: Magnus AB Integro Salorum Nascitur Ordo" Realmente desconozco el significado pero verlo me intimidaba mucho, del lado opuesto podia ver a la princesa Luna sobre otro pedestal con el mismo soldado imperial con el mismo banderín y ambas se veian una frente la otra y detrás de ellas Había una gran puerta tallada en esta misma puerta y sobre esa puerta estaba el ojo que todo lo ve-Bien, eso no lo Había visto. Y me sorprende mucho. Pero ¿Qué será?-Theresa dio varios pasos y apenas se acerco a la puerta paso una silueta a toda prisa de color marron con naranja y con la fuerza del aire que llevaba mando a volar el libro de Theresa y con el su cabello junto con el de Alina y Laina, sin olvidar que paso lo mismo con las melenas de las ponys-¿Qué fue eso?

-Miren, haya arriba-Alina alzo la vista viendo sobre el tejado de este gran edificio a una pony, una pony algo conocida para mi y muy familiar para Theresa y Abigail. Era Applejack pero la veia diferente. Sus cascos eran de madera y las cuencas de sus ojos estaban envueltos en esa madera obscura pero emanaban un brillo color verdoso. De su boca salían ligeramente sus colmillos y no paraba de vernos de frente-¿Quién es?

-Es Applejack pero ¿Por qué esta asi?-Twilight nuevamente rompió el silencio viendo a Applejack en el tejado mirándonos en silencio

-Porque esta vinculada a mi alma Twilight-Detrás de nosotros aparecio Abigail con su uniforme pero este estaba rasgado y sus manos y piernas estaban cubiertas de esa madera pero sus ojos no. En su pecho podía ver aquella gema verde brillante emanando un pequeño aura verde.

-¿Abigail? ¿Eres tu?-Theresa se acercó a Abigail tocándola de los brazos con gran curiosidad, yo veia en silencio al igual que las demás. Era mejor no meter la pata cuando estan convertidas en esas cosas.

-Claro que soy yo Theresa, me siento estupenda-Abigail alzo sus brazos envueltos en madera orgullosa-Me siento indestructible.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Me inyectaron una cosa en el corazón y de pronto la gema apareció frente a mi y al tomarla paso esto, Vamos. Baja-Applejack descendió corriendo por la pared hasta estar frente a nosotros, cosa que no le tomo mas de dos segundos y ella nos veía en silencio. Supongo que era verdad lo que decía Penelope de que no pueden hablar-Les presento a mi espejo, TimberJack. La gran acechadora. Y Yo, Abigail, Aldebaran de Gaia.

-Increíbles nombres-Creo que ahora fue instintivo que todos habláramos al unisono mientras Abigail se expresaba con poses algo presuntuosas.

-¿Y cómo obtuviste eso? ¿Y cuándo?-Theresa se veia demasiado curiosa mientras Abigail presumía un poco sus nuevas habilidades. Aunque veia algo diferente en ella. Tal vez en su actitud. No lo se.

-En la mañana, la directora Celeste me mando a hablar con las demás. No creerás como se ve Regina ni Rebeca-Abigail dio media vuelta tomando a Applejack en sus brazos y la puerta se abrió poco a poco con un gran estruendo de piedra y madera y poco a poco vimos la silueta de la directora Celeste y a su lado derecho podía ver a Regina Ember y de ese mismo lado estaba Rarity y del lado izquierdo de la Directora a Rebeca Simons y a ese mismo lado podía ver a Rainbow Dash. Ambas con esos cambios drásticos similares a los de Abigail, Rebeca Ember tenía un atuendo algo antiguo pero con un toque futurista, tenía un vestido similar al de las bailarinas del antiguo Egipto del 2015 de color violeta semi transparente y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por una ligera tela de seda color violeta y en su cadera tenía 5 frascos de varios colores; Verde, Azul, Rojo, violeta y guinda. Rarity tenía dos pequeñas botas frontales de color violeta y tenía un pequeño cinturón de cuero marrón con esas mismas botellas y Rebeca se veia casi igual solo que la hacia diferente a nosotros y a las demás porque tenía dos grandes alas azuladas y sus manos estaban un poco mas grandes y tenía grandes uñas afiladas y Rainbow Dash tenía en sus alas dos protectores de oro y sus alas eran un poco mas grandes y al vernos extendió sus alas y sobre sus alas aparecieron aquellos protectores y esos mismos se extendieron mostrando plumas hechas de oro y plata aumentando el doble su tamaño. Su melena era un poco mas larga al igual que el de su cola pero sus facciones eran un poco mas maduras que anteriormente tenía.

-Les presento a Aldebarán de Athor y Aldebarán de Shaquiel y sus Duos-Celeste extendió los brazos con gran orgullo y apenas esbozo una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla ambas ponys desaparecieron dejando una estela de color violeta y otra de color cian. Rebeca y Regina hicieron algo similar pero mas asombroso, Rebeca destapo una botella de color violeta y vertió el liquido al aire, era un líquido violeta cristalino y al estar en el aire se endureció formando un camino de cristal en un ángulo de 45 grados pasando sobre nosotros. Rebeca dio un pequeño brinco y aparecieron dos cuchillas por cada zapatilla y empezó a deslizarse sobre el cristal y conforme avanzaba seguía vertiendo mas liquido mientras se deslizaba sobre este, parecía que bailaba sobre el cristal de una forma tan elegante y pulcra. Por debajo de ese puente de cristal paso Regina volando dejando tras ella una pequeña estela de color blanco con cian y justo apenas ella paso vimos la estela de arcoíris de Rainbow Dash con un toque dorado en los bordes y este corto el cristal como si fuera mantequilla y el cristal se hizo polvo y vimos como las cuatro regresaron a un lado de la Directora Celeste con esa misma pose orgullosas por sus nuevas habilidades. Rebeca extendió su mano derecha con el frasco y el polvo del cristal cortado regreso a ella guardándose y al estar dentro cerro la tapa y Regina contrajo sus alas al igual que Rainbow Dash Contrayendo también sus extensiones de oro y acero. Alina, Laina, Theresa y sus espejos se acercaron a Rebeca y Regina asombradas por sus grandes cambios mientras Fluttershy se aferraba a mi pierna algo temerosa, o muy temerosa. La tome y la puse entre mis brazos y camine hacia ellas queriendo ver mejor las cosas-Aldebaran de Athor, antes. Regina Ember y Aldebaran de Sahaquiel. Antes, Rebeca Simons. Ambas sometidas a la vinculación del alma y asimilación del espejo.

-¿Cómo se sintió Rebeca? ¿Te dolio?-Theresa rodeo a Rebeca tomando sus alas con un gran asombro y curiosidad mientras que Alina y Laina hablaban con Regina y Aloe y Lotus con Rainbow Dash y Rarity aunque estas no hablaban, creo que era por lo que Había mencionado la Directora Celeste. No podían hablar cuando estaban en esa fase de vinculación del alma.

-Al principio, pero después te acostumbras, es una sensación increíble. Debes de intentarlo. No sabes lo que te pierdes Theresa-Rebeca se veia muy extasiada por su nuevo cuerpo y habilidades al igual que Rainbow Dash que lo expreso con señas a Lotus y Lotus.

-Basta de chácharas, es mejor que lo hagan. Sino nunca sabrán lo que se pierden-Abigail me tomo de los hombros empujándome hacia el interior de este gran edificio de piedra caliza sintiendo sus tersas manos de madera y algo dolorosas por las garras mientras tenía a Fluttershy en hombros, Theresa paso por mi lado con una cierta emoción al igual que Twilight y detrás de ellas estaba Alina, Laina, Rebeca, Regina, Aloe, Lotus, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y la Directora Celeste. Todas se veian emocionadas pero yo no me sentía tan emocionado como ellas. En parte tenía algo de miedo ya que si en verdad duele no quiero que me pase algo asi y no se como lo tomaría Fluttershy ya que tiende a ser muy miedosa con las cosas que desconoce y mas ahora que esta temblando entre mis brazos. Apenas puede ver hacia el frente. Tome una de sus orejas y ella reacciono viéndome en silencio.

-No te preocupes Shy, mientras este contigo no te sucederá nada malo.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa y temerosa. Como de costumbre mientras yo veía hacia todos lados viendo el interior de este lugar, un lugar algo tétrico y algo gris. Había grandes recuadros con pinturas hechas a mano. Muchas de estas eran del antiguo reino Equestriano. Antes de la gran explosión cósmica, había grandes figuras Equestrianas, una de ellas era el legendario hechicero Star Swirl el barbado con su característica barba que no parecía tener un final. Había otro donde podia ver a la Princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna frente a frente y de fondo un eclipse de sol, otro recuadro donde podía ver a un pony con un rostro quebradizo y de pelaje oscuro, una mirada asesina y de color carmesí, un gran cuerno que terminaba en ese mismo rojo y tenía una gran capa de terciopelo. No lo conozco pero si podía ver su nombre al pie de la foto venia muy claro su nombre "Rey Sombra" su mirada no me traía nada reconfortante ni mucho menos la forma a la que estaba retratado, cambie mejor de vista viendo del lado derecho recuadros de la humanidad, estos a diferencia de los Equestrianos eran fotografías. Mas no fotogramas que son imágenes generadas por luces. Fotografías retratando la vieja humanidad. Humanidad de hace casi 125 años. En ellas podía ver una gran cantidad de personas de muchas partes del mundo antiguo. Año 2001, veía una imagen algo rara pero aquello era entendible. Eran dos edificios envueltos en llamas y veía como uno colapsaba por la mitad. Año 2006, supuestamente el cambio de presidencia del presidente de este país. Un país que no recuerdo el nombre pero ahora es Ahcamoth, año 2015, atentados a nivel global y veia a muchas personas encapuchadas con armas en manos. Tenían un nombre esas armas pero eran armas muy grandes. Armas largas, Año 2020. El fin de la era de los aparatos eléctricos con cable. Después de ese año todo era por via inalámbrica, Bluetooth o WiFi y veía una consola de videojuegos con esas características. Año 2025, la gran explosión cósmica y la expansión del universo. En esto, había dos recuadros. Uno donde se podían ver los primeros tres astros cercanos al sol y otro donde el sol era mas grande de lo normal y el planeta tierra paso a ser el primer planeta del sistema solar y ahora poseía dos lunas. Y asi fue hasta el dia de hoy. La línea del tiempo de la humanidad estaba llena de violencia, sangre y muerte. En cambio, la línea del tiempo de los Equestrianos estaba llena de felicidad, armonía y paz. Inclusive después de la gran guerra actuaron de una forma que el ser humano no comprendía y soy parte de esa estadística que no entiende aun por qué fueron tan generosos al dejarnos vivir sabiendo que tentamos con la vida de la Princesa Luna.

Terminamos de pasar por este gran pasillo con los recuadros por ambos lados y de frente podía ver una gran puerta de madera sin ningún grabado, solo era una puerta de madera común y corriente. La Directora Celeste paso entre todos nosotros viendo la puerta de frente. En silencio, todos estábamos con ese mismo silencio por igual. Voltee ligeramente a ver a Alina tomando de la mano a Laina y Lotus se acercó más a Aloe con ese cierto miedo. En verdad fueron hechas una a la otra al igual que sus espejos. La Directora Celeste dio media vuelta viéndome a los ojos indiferente pero sus ojos veía una cierta convicción hacia mi y Fluttershy. Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo con una gran luz de color blanco encegueciéndonos a todos pero no duro mucho y pudimos ver claramente del otro lado. No podía creer lo que veía, era algo que no pensé que vería en mi vida. Theresa dio dos pasos anonadada junto con Twilight mientras que la Directora Celeste se hacia a un lado mostrando el interior de esta habitación.

-Les presento el cuartel general de la academia Star Swirl el barbudo. Aquí verán a todos los Dúos capaces de vincular su alma con sus espejos y viceversa-Del otro lado de la puerta podía ver una gran habitación metálica y en el centro podía ver a un centenar de Dúos de pie con el uniforme de la academia uniforme. Todos viendo hacia el frente, inclusive los ponys estaban firmes-Les presento al escuadrón de Heide. El escuadrón de la luz solar, Un escuadrón digno de proteger esta academia y la ciudad. Ustedes son los elegidos para hacerlo y todos dependen de todos. Nadie se queda atrás ni nadie será mejor que nadie. Todos somos un equipo. Somos los Neo-Equestrianos.

Todos los Duos humanos alzaron su puño mostrando en su palma la gema que usan para transformase y esta emano un aura de color respectivo al de ellos y todos al mismo tiempo se transformaron mostrando a uno y a cada de uno convirtiéndose en algo asombroso. No lo podia creer. Pero algo en mi me decía que esto no era mas que solo el inicio. El inicio de algo que no me agrada del todo.


	8. Chapter 8

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA: HIJO DEL HOMBRE. AHORA VEREMOS LO QUE ES EL FINAL DEL EPILOGO Y DARE INICIO A LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DONDE INTRODUCIRE A UN PERSONAJE QUE TOMARA CIERTA RELEVANCIA A LA HISTORIA Y HA DE MENCIONAR VARIAS COSAS PARA LOS CAPITULOS FUTUROS. BIEN AHORA HE DE DAR MIS AVISOS SEMANALES.**

 **COMO VERAN, ESTE FIC TUVO EN TOTAL 8 CAPITULOS EPILOGO ¿POR QUE? PORQUE REALMENTE QUERIA DAR INICIO A LA TRAMA INICIAL DONDE CURIOSAMENTE HABRA DOS PERSONAJES CASI PRINCIPALES. UN HEROE Y UN ANTI HEROE ¿QUIEN? ES SOLO UNA PERSONA. Y YA LA CONOCEN ¿Y PORQUE SER AMBAS COSAS A LA VEZ? YA VERAN PORQUE.**

 **TAMBIEN HE DE MENCIONAR QUE AUNQUE TENIA PLANEADO 10 CAPITULOS EPILOGO QUISE HACERLO DE 8 PORQUE SENTIA QUE HACIA LAS COSAS MUY LARGAS Y SE PERDERIA EN PARTE EL INTERES PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DEL SLICE OF LIFE Y DE LA ACCION HABRA. ESTE FIC NO ES MAS QUE UN INICIO PARA ALGO GRANDE QUE TENGO PLANEADO PARA ESTE MISMO. HE DE SER HONESTO. SAMUEL ES UN PERSONAJE QUE HE CREADO CON CIERTAS CUALIDADES Y DETALLES QUE TAL VEZ PASARON POR DESAPERCIBIDO PERO AHI ESTAN Y RECALCARE ALGO DE ELLO AQUI EN UNA ESCENA.**

 **RENASPYRO. NO TENGO DEVIANTART Y EL EMAIL TE LO ENVIO POR PRIVADO :P AUNQUE LO HICE NADAMAS PARA QUE ME ENVIES LOS DIBUJOS, ME GUSTARIA VERLOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO 8 PORQUE EL 9 SERA EL INICIO DE LO QUE LLAMO "NEO-EQUESTRIA: HIJO DE LAS SOMBRAS" Y ESE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA "SAMUEL, EL SEXTO HUMANO MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO"**

* * *

-CAPITULO 8: ALDEBARAN DEL CAOS Y FLUTTERBAT-

Era algo asombroso, ver a todas estas personas con sus espejos con una sincronización perfecta y vinculación. Era algo que no sabia como explicar. Quería hacerlo, Theresa se veia igual sorprendida junto con Alina y Laina. La directora Celeste volteo a vernos con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro y detrás de ella todos los espejos nos veian en sus transformaciones. Algunos emanaban un aura de sus respectivos colores y otros emanaban una energia que movia su cabello como si generaran un viento propio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estan convencidos?

-Por supuesto-Todos respondimos al unisono cegados por estas cosas. Eran cosas impresionantes pero algo me daba mala espina. Vi a Fluttershy y ella se veia muy inquieta, aunque era común en ella me preocupaba eso.

-perfecto, vamos. Les haremos el examen de vinculación-La Directora Celeste dio media vuelta caminando hacia el fondo de una habitación pasando frente a todos los espejos mirando en silencio. Caminamos detrás de ella mirándolos y todos nos veian a los ojos con una mirada seria pero habia otros que nos veian con una sonrisa orgullosa, una sonrisa vanidosa. No me gustaba verlos a la cara y el colmo era que algunas eran mujeres. La Directora Celeste se detuvo frente a una puerta de acero con un lector de huella digital. Volteo a vernos y regreso la mirada casi al instante colocando su dedo índice y la puerta se abrió verticalmente con un zumbido metalico mostrando en su interior un pequeño laboratorio. Al fondo podia ver un gran escritorio blanco con tubos de cristal y vasos con marcas en ellos con un liquido verdoso fosforescente, por un lado habia una cama con una base de acero y del otro lado tres sillas de cuero negro y del lado izquierdo un estante con mas vasos de cristal. Estoy seguro que tenían un nombre pero no recuerdo sus nombres-Tomen asiento, ahora mismo llegara el medico-Alina, Theresa y Laina caminaron hacia las sillas de cuero pero la Directora Celeste se puso en medio mirándolas algo quejosa-Estas sillas no, en el suelo. Mas bien, en esas placas de acero.

-Bien, esta bien-Theresa reacciono algo desconcertada por esto mientras que Alina y Laina cruzaron miradas caminando hacia las placas de acero que estaban en el suelo. Dos pequeñas placas redondas de acero brillantes. Alina se sento en la placa de en medio, Laina en la del extremo derecho y Theresa en el extemo izquierdo.

-Les recomiendo que tengan a sus espejos sentadas entre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo verán Theresa. Asi que hagan caso a lo que les digo.

-Esta bien, Vamos Twi Twi. Siéntate conmigo-Theresa ahora se veía más serena que hace un rato. No entenderé a las mujeres.

-Esta bien Theresa. Espero que lo que suceda sea algo que podamos estudiar pronto. Estoy emocionada por saber esas cosas de la vinculación del alma.

-Lo sabran pronto Twilight Sparkle. Pero no de un libro, sino de carne propia. Por cierto, tu hermano manda saludos de la ciudad de Nueva Arcadia. Dice que espera verte pronto.

-Oh, genial. Cuando pueda dígale que igualmente espero verlo pronto. Que ya se acerca la Navidad.

-Cierto, igual deben de tener planes para las festividades.

-Sep, pronto nos reuniremos Theresa, mis padres, mi hermano y su esposa y yo.

-Twi Twi, Samuel.

-Oh cierto, también Samuel-Twilight volteo a verme algo apenada pero era lógico, ella en parte me odia, y desconozco el motivo. Fluttershy se recargo en mi mirandome con una sonrisa. Lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla de la melena acariciándola. Sere muy callado y nadie entiende lo que digo pero la única que me comprende en silencio es Fluttershy. Por desgracia ella tampoco tiene familia. Había investigado un poco pero no encontré mucho. Tenia un hermano mayor llamado Butterscocth pero falleció hace pocos años junto con los padres de Fluttershy asi como los mios. Una coincidencia algo tenebrosa y maligna.

-Aquí estoy Directora Celeste, traje lo que me pidió-Di media vuelta viendo a una Doctora, de una edad algo inusual. Era de mi edad, una niña. De cabello gris largo y ojos verdes con una bata de laboratorio. Portaba un maletín de acero y estaba esposada a este. Todos miramos atentos a esta niña con bata mientras caminaba hacia la Directora. Rebeca, Regina, y Applejack miraban con una sonrisa a esta niña mientras pasaba. Parece que ya la conocían-¿Estos son los aspirantes para el proyecto?

-Asi es Doctora Ludemberg. Ellos son los aspirantes al Duo.

-Bien, espero que estén preparados psicológicamente-La voz de esta niña era demasiado dulce para ser una Doctora ¿En verdad lo es? Ella camino hacia su escritorio colocando el maletín y la Directora Celeste saco de su bolsillo una llave y le quito las esposas al maletín abriendo el interior-Mi nombre es Alvina Ludemberg. Soy Doctora, científica, astrónoma y Biologa. Me encargo de crear el suero el cual llamo "Lagrima de Dios" y antes que digan que es una falacia es mejor que sepan que soy cristiana y formo parte del consejo de jóvenes de la Iglesia-Bueno, eso fue innecesario. Aunque curioso, nunca escuche de un científico que fuera creyente.

-¿Y que consiste la "Lagrima de Dios"?-Theresa como siempre, rompió el silencio alzando la mano y esta niña Doctora reacciono con una sonrisa. Theresa solo esperaba una respuesta mientras acariciaba la melena de Twilight con su mano.

-Realmente son químicos derivados de algunas drogas del antiguo mundo y nanomaquinas que se adherirán a su corazon para aumentar sus capacidades físicas y espirituales.

-¿Espirituales?

-Si, espirituales. "Lagrima de Dios" Es un compuesto en el que he hecho a base de varias drogas del mundo antiguo por lo que su reproducción casi imposible por lo que solo se han fabricado cierta cantidad de sueros pero he metido algo que he aprendido de mi creencia. He puesto agua bendita en los compuestos por lo que una vez que tomes esto sentiras un aumento espiritual y se vera en el proceso los verdaderos deseos de tu alma. Y dependiendo del deseo se creara tu clase que va desde el uso de cuchillos hasta el uso de armas. Pero he de advertirles, si el deseo de uno de ustedes es buscar muerte su espejo sufrirá estos mismos deseos.

-¿Ha sucedido que alguien ha sufrido eso?

-Si, y el resultado no es placentero.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Esos Duos tuvieron que ser liquidados. Sus poderes han presentado una fuerte amenaza para el nuevo mundo. Pero, olviden eso. Ahora mismo deben de estar orgullosos. Ustedes formaran parte del escuadron Aldebaran donde se encargaran de cuidar el bienestar de Neo Equestria y el mundo. Ustedes serán el futuro del nuevo mundo, por lo que tendrán sobre ustedes una gran responsabilidad. La Directora Celeste ha escogido a uno y a cada uno de todos los Duos espejo que ven afuera. Inclusive a ustedes, y han demostrado ser los indicados para cuidar Neo Equestria. Ahora, inyectaremos la "Lagrima de Dios" en sus cuerpos y recibirán una ligera descarga eléctrica para estimular sus cuerpos y si todo sale bien se les proveerá la ropa inteligente.

-¿Ropa inteligente?

-Si, es una ropa que yo misma fabrique. Esta hecho de una tela especial la cual se desgarra y se cose por si sola ya que como verán, en el caso de Abigail las mangas de su uniforme se desgarran para reforzar su piel con madera antigua del legendario bosque Everfree pero cuando acabe su estado de vinculación su tela se reconstruirá o recoserá asi no tendrán que gastar dinero en ropa-A pesar de que sea una niña ha pensado en muchas cosas además de que se para como un adulto. Tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata mirándonos con una tranquilidad absoluta. Tenia experiencia en esto. Me sorprende mucho.

-basta de Charlas Doctora Ludemberg. Necesito que todos esten listos ahora.

-Esta bien Directora-Ludemberg dio media vuelta tomando los tubos del maletín y de su bata saco una pistola blanca donde se podria colocar el tubo de cristal-Sera mejor que se preparen psicológicamente porque esto puede doler. Directora. Cuando este lista-La Directora camino hacia un extremo de la sala donde habia una gran palanca de acero con un mango rojo y sobre este habia un señalamiento de rayo mirando a la Doctora Ludemberg-Bien, empiece.

Theresa, Twilight, Alina, Aloe, Laina y Lotus reaccionaron con un leve grito mientras se escuchaba un zumbido proveniente del suelo la Doctora camino haca Theresa arrodillándose y bajo un poco la blusa de Theresa descubriendo ligeramente su pecho e inyecto la solución verdosa en su pecho y ella grito levemente mientras trataba de moverse, podía ver como el liquido se vaciaba rápidamente, la Doctora saco la pistola cambiando de aguja y contendor yendo hacia Twilight. Pero a diferencia de Theresa solo tomo su pecho e hizo a los lados su pelaje inyectando otra solución repitiendo lo mismo con Alina y Laina.

La Directora movio un botón y el zumbido se intensifico y las tres empezaron a gritar pero no parecían agonizar. Empezaron a emanar un campo energético muy raro. Theresa emanaba un aura de color violeta y su cabello se movía como si hubiera una brisa, Alina emanaba un aura color rosado y su cabello reaccionaba por igual con una brisa suave y Laina con uno azulado celeste. En la espalda de Twilight aparecio un baston de acero plateado parecía un bastón de hechicero o tal vez lo es. Su uniforme se alargo cambiando de color a uno azulado marino pero podia ver estrellas brillando y se movían ligeramente. Su cabello se alargo cambiando ligeramente de color a uno color violeta y una franja rosada pero ambas oscurecidas. Era como ver a Twilight en humana. La ropa de Alina cambio por igual pero se endureció de tal forma que parecía metal, veía cables y remaches en su cuerpo. Parecía un Androide y por un costado del Torax aparecieron dos extremidades metálicas con forma de vaina de espadas pero no eran para portar armas, entre las aberturas podía ver pequeñas turbinas y su rostro se cubrió parcialmente de este metal cubriendo su mandíbula y frente pero su cabello seguía ondulando como si estuviera en un ambiente con brisa. Laina sucedió algo similar pero de una forma mas elegante. El uniforme se adelgazo cambiando en un color azulado hasta formar una capa que cubria su espalda y su pecho y parte de sus piertas tenían una especie de armadura plateada y sus zapatos desaparecieron junto con sus calcetines. Aquella armadura plateada no era mas que un peto que terminaba en punta antes de llegar a su cuello y sus brazos estaban descubiertos y esta capa pasaba ligeramente por debajo del peto plateado. Su rostro se cubria ligeramente por la parte superior de su cabello por la capa azulada pero podia ver ligeramente su cabello. Estas transformaciones. Son increíbles. Creo que por mucho mejor que las de las amigas de Twilight.

-Bien, tenemos transformaciones clase Solaria-La Doctora Ludemberg esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la corriente eléctrica descendia poco a poco hasta hacerse nula-Este orgullosa Directora Celestia, tenemos buenos candidatos. Aunque faltas tu Samuel. Quiero saber que es lo que desea tu corazon-Las 6 se levantaron de las plataformas un poco mareadas pero fueron recibidas en apoyo por las amigas de Twilight caminando hacia un lado de la sala. Baje la mirada viendo a Fluttershy un poco temerosa o tal vez mas temerosa de lo habitual. Es obvio que le tiene miedo a las agujas y mas sabiendo que la inyectaran en el corazón. Me arrodille acariciando su melena mirándola a los ojos. Podia ver que tenía muchas ganas de huir despavorida por el temor hacia las agujas.

-Vamos Shy, tenemos que hacerlo. Tienes que dejar de temerle a las agujas. Tenemos que hacerlo si queremos tener una mejor vida-Fluttershy no me respondió del miedo pero se que escucho mis palabras. Era obvio que yo también tenia miedo pero tengo que mostrar fortaleza cuando Fluttreshy esta asi, sino. ¿En quién confiara?-Vamos, no sucederá nada malo. Te lo prometo-Camine hacia la placa de acero sentándome y poco a poco Fluttershy se fue acercando sentándose entre mis piernas con la mirada hacia el suelo-Estamos listos Doctora.

-Bien, Celeste. ¿Me haría el Favor?

-Ahora mismo-La Directora Celeste tiro nuevamente de la palanca y instantáneamente sentí un ligero cosquilleo en la cadera pero eventualmente empezó a incomodarme, sentía a Fluttershy moviéndose por la descarga, no tiene que irse. No tiene porque huir nuevamente como lo hace siempre. Estoy harto que para todo huya, quiero que sea fuerte. Quiero que muestre una fortaleza que supere todos los problemas. Quiero que sea un espejo digno de ser mi acompañante, un espejo que afronte los problemas y no huya de ellos. Como mi padre.

Abrace a Fluttershy compartiendo la descarga eléctrica y evitando asi que se moviera y huyera como lo hace siempre. No quiero eso, estoy harto. Cada vez que pienso que alguien huira de mi de nuevo me enfurece. Quisiera erradicar a esas personas para siempre. Lo deseo.

Parece que las cosas no van bien, el sujeto llamado Samuel ha demostrado a lo largo de su vida ser un candidato perfecto para este experimento que le ha costado la vida a muchas personas. Inclusive a mis padres, ver a este niño de casi mi edad me daba una sensación algo fría. No quería verlo pero tenia que hacerlo. Pero, viendo como abrazaba a Fluttershy me enternecía un poco pero tienen que ser asi las cosas. Por eso fue emparejado con ella, para que reflejara en ella su maldad latente.

La electricidad iba aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo pero esto me daba mala espina. Samuel dio un gran grito agonico y la plataforma estallo en una chispa color carmesí envolviendo la sala en humo. No podia ver nada, pero podía escuchar que la Directora Celeste y las demás aspirantes tosían por el humo. Esto iba mal, sucedió tan rápido. No estaba preparada. Trataba de centrar la vista pero no podia ver nada, el humo era tan espeso que no se podia ver nada. Pero, algo llamo mi atención. Un resplandor apareció entre el humo. Un resplandor de color carmesí. Era un resplandor fijo brillante. Dio un gran grito y el humo se disipo viendo a ese resplandor a la perfeccion. Esto, esto va mas haya de mi entendimiento. Esto no es lo que haría la Lagrima de Dios. Esto no debio haber sucedido. Frente a mi estaba, Aldebaran del caos. Samuel habia mostrado una gran cantidad de rencor que su cuerpo se altero de una forma incalculable. Tenia una bufanda de color oscuro cubriendo su cuello la cual también tenia la función de capiucha. Su cabello era color marrón y largo. Tan largo que cubría en parte su rostro. Su uniforme escolar se destrozó por completo viendo una armadura de color marrón con detalles dorado, unas hombreras de un volumen tal que parecían caparazones de tortuga. Sus ante brazos tenían unos brazales del mismo material con unos cuernos grabados y un par de alas de murciélago. Parecía un vampiro. ¿Esto es lo que quería la Directora? ¿Lo que quería la Princesa? ¿Es esto? En su mano derecha tenia una ballesta de madera con una gran flecha preparada para disparar. No podia ver a su espejo por ningun lado. Sera que…No, no puede ser, no puede absorber el espejo. Solo hay 5 personas en el mundo capaces de hacerlo y fueron enviadas al polo norte a ser criogenizadas. Si, hay una posibilidad. Ya lo veo, Samuel en un deseo de mantener a Fluttershy intacta consumió la descarga eléctrica potenciando un 500% el suero causando esto pero. Si al nacer mostro una maldad latente y fue separado del innombrable y emparejado con ella para evitar esa maldad entonces, ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Quién lo hizo? La Directora Celeste se veia asombrada por igual pero pronto esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que su experimento habia sido un éxito. Aldebarán del Caos alzo la ballesta apuntándome con una ligera sonrisa. Era mi fin. ¿Moriré aquí en manos de _esto?_ ¿Un demonio con alma de niño? ¿Un alma inocente con cuerpo de demonio? Era la primera vez que experimentaba una emoción asi. Era algo que no veia cabida en mi mente. No encontraba patrón razonable ni la ecuación perfecta para tratar de escapar. Me asesinara, Me asesinara. Me asesinara.

-¡ALTO!-Aldebaran del caso dio media vuelta y al darla fue recibido por una fuerte inyección en el pecho cayendo de golpe. Cierto, la contraparte de la Lagrima de Dios. El Veneno de cobra. Capaz de anular los efectos de la Lagrima de Dios temporalmente. Mi salvadora. Aldebaran de Phoenix. Aldebaran del Caos empezó a expulsar un humo grisáceo cubriendo su cuerpo entre chispas y centellas mientras Phoenix veia en silencio como el regresaba a la normalidad-No se quién fue el idiota que hizo esto. Pero, no lo hagan de nuevo. Es una vida inocente, es solo un niño-Penélope se veía molesta, muy molesta. Tanto que daba miedo, ella no es asi pero cuando lo es, es mejor tener cuidado. El humo se disipo mostrando a Samuel inconsciente y frente a el Fluttershy, o mas bien. Flutterbat. Tenía las características de un murciélago. Tenia pequeños colmillos sobre saliendo su mandíbula. Parece que ella fue quien habia dado tales alas a Aldebaran del Caos. Esto es inquietante. Será mejor que empiece una investigación para tratar con esto. No vaya a ser que se nos escape de las manos y administrarle una cantidad menor a Samuel de Lagrima de Dios para ver como reacciona. Tomara 6 años de investigación. Si no me fallan los cálculos.

-FIN EPILOGO-


	9. Chapter 9

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. COMO HABIA DICHO, ESTE SERIA EL TITULO PARA EL CAP DE HOY PERO NO CREAN QUE ESTE PERSONAJE ES TAN PODEROSO COMO APARENTA EL TITULO. DE HECHO, LO PUSE PARA AL MENOS ESPECIFICAR LO QUE ES Y EN ESTE CAPITULO SE HABLA DE ESO, DE LOS BENEFICIOS Y CONSECUENCIAS DE TENER TAL PODER. QUE CLARO, YA SABEN QUE NO ES MI ESTILO HACER A ALGUIEN TAN PODEROSO SIN RAZON ALGUNA. DEBE DE HABER UN MOTIVO, UN TRASFONDO QUE HAGA INTERESANTE AL PERSONAJE Y CLARO. SAMUEL ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO CON ESA CARACTERISTICA Y PERSONALIDAD DIFERENTE A ANGEL FIGUEROA Y ARTURO.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ES NARRADO EN TERCERA PERSONA, LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA PROBAR (Y REGRESAR A MIS RAICES NARRATIVAS QUE ALGUNOS LECTORES VIEJOS EMPECE NARRANDO EN TERCERA PERSONA CON EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE Y CAZARECOMPENSAS) Y QUIERO PREGUNTARLES ALGO.**

 **¿QUIEREN QUE SEA EN TERCERA PERSONA O EN PRIMERA PERSONA? YA SABEN, QUE TODO LO NARRE SAMUEL O EL PERSONAJE DEPENDIENDO LA SITUACION O UNA NARRACION EXTERNA DONDE SE PUEDA VARIAR UN POCO A LO QUE ESCRIBO HABITUALMENTE Y QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTARIA EN TERCERA PERSONA PORQUE EN ESTOS CASOS SE HARIA UN POCO MAS FACIL LA LECTURA. PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION SOBRE ESTO Y SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP DE HOY. NOS VEMOS EL SABADO CON EL CAPITULO DE REENCARNACION QUE AHORA MISMO LO EMPEZARE Y EL DOMINGO CON ARTURO QUE IGUAL MANERA YA ESTOY EN ELLO. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA IGUAL QUE A MI AL HACERLO.**

 **PS- HABRA DIALOGOS EN DIAGONAL ' _ASI COMO ESTE'_ EL CUAL ES SIGNIFICADO DE UNA VOZ LEJANA O QUE ESTA SIENDO HABLADA ATRAVES DE UN OBJETO (UN CELULAR EN ESTE CASO) Y TENDRA UN ASTERISCO * _Y TENDRA UN DIALOGO DIAGONAL_ PARA CUANDO SEAN PALABRAS SUSURRADAS PARA ASI QUE NO TENGAN PROBLEMAS AL LEER ESTE CAP.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 9: SAMUEL, EL SEXTO HUMANO MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO-

-¿Hm? Esta muy tranquilo. Demasiado, ¿Tu qué opinas?-Samuel Ridley, un hombre de 18 años de edad, cabello castaño y algo largo y alborotado. Con el uniforme de la academia privada de Star Swirl pero opacada por una gran gabardina de color negro y en su boca un cigarro.

-Si, bueno. Tal vez, pero. Me gusta estar asi-Su espejo, Fluttershy. De la misma edad, una pegaso de pelaje color amarillo palido y melena y cola color rosa pastel. La melena tan larga que cubria su ojo derecho y la cola de igual manera que rozaba al suelo de ladrillo.

-¿Si? ¿No te molesta esto Shy?-Samuel, bajo la mirada viendo a su fiel compañera mirando hacia el horizonte, un horizonte lleno de edificios y molinos de viento capaces de suministrar energia a la enorme ciudad.

-Hm…No, no me molesta, me gusta ver el paisaje tranquilo de la ciudad a esta hora.

-Si, a mi también. Aunque sigo pensando que debimos ido a asistir a clases. No debemos fugarnos, ya sabes que a Alina y Laina se enfurecen cuando no estamos en la academia-Samuel regreso la mirada viendo de igual manera el horizonte mientras daba una gran inhalación al cigarro calmando su estrés y relajando su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón Samuel, lo siento Samuel-Samuel regreso la mirada tomando de nuevo el cigarro exhalando todo el humo gris del tabaco mirándola con una cierta pena.

-Vamos Shy, no seas deprimente. Igual disfruto hacer esto pero también no podemos hacer cualquier cosa que se nos antoje

-Esta bien Samuel, pero ¿Volveremos?

-Claro que volveremos, en otro momento pero volveremos. Vamos, termina tu almuerzo que me he esforzado mucho por hacerlo-Shy sonrio de una forma alegre olvidando su cierta tristeza algo desconocida y Samael se la regreso de la misma forma y Fluttershy tomo su almuerzo que era un emparedado de trigo, sal, y un poco de girasol recien floreciente dándole un mordisco sutil pero enternecedor.

-Esta delicioso Samuel, me gusta mucho como cocinas pero huele un poco a cigarro.

-Si, lo siento. Ya sabes que necesito fumar sino me vuelvo loco. De hecho, ya misma lo vez. Tengo un cigarro entre mis dedos-Samuel le mostro su cigarro a medio fumar y ella hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado mas no por el olor, sino porque no le gustaba que Samuel envenenara su cuerpo.

-Procura no fumar tanto Samuel, tienes apenas 18 años. No puedes pegarte vicios tan dañinos.

-Vamos Shy, este es el único método mas sano que se me ocurre. Ya sabes que me pongo agresivo sin algo para desestresarme-Samuel le dio una nueva bocanada a su cigarro dejándolo a un cuarto de forma.

-¿Y tus videojuegos? Te regale unos muy hermosos el dia de tu cumpleaños.

-Si, son hermosos. Pero para un niño de 10 años. No creo que ser un jardinero sea algo divertido para alguien de mi edad-Samuel tiro el cigarro y saco otro de su gabardina uno nuevo y un mechero de color plateado con el escudo de la academia. Un regalo de Theresa e iba a encenderlo pero unos pequeños sollozos llamaron su atención y bajo la mirada viendo a Fluttershy con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro

-Pero. Pensé que te gustaría un juego así, lo siento.

-Vamos Shy, no llores. Vamos, tu juego si me ha gustado pero ya sabes que mis expectativas actuales son diferentes a la de hace 6 años-Samuel guardo el mechero arrodillándose frente a Fluttershy haciendo a un lado su rosada y larga melena.

-Pero. Pero, yo quiero que no te estreses.

-No me estreso Shy, vamos. No llores, ya estar contigo me calma mucho. Vamos, te comprare un helado de vuelta a la academia-Samuel le limpio algunas lágrimas del rostro de Fluttershy mirándola ya algo preocupado, se había olvidado que su estado de ánimo es voluble.

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Shy.

-¿Con cerrojo y sin arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo?-Fluttershy hizo un juego de poses con su casco terminando en su ojo extrañando a Samuel pero se acuerda de haberlo visto antes, Penelope lo hacía muy seguido cuando estaba con Pinkie Pie entre las clases y cuando terminaban reían entre ellas.

-Con cerrojo y sin arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo. Si, eso-Samuel repitió los mismos movimientos pero con un cierto desánimo pero tenía que hacerlo si quería animar a Fluttershy.

-Esta bien Samuel, te creo pero, tengo miedo.

-Miedo ¿A qué?-Samuel se volvió a levantar sacando de nueva cuenta el mechero encendiendo su cigarro.

-A que nos rechacen en la heladería.

-Ja, no te preocupes. No lo harán, ya sabes que los únicos que hacen eso son los que quieren retarnos. Vamos-Samuel dio media vuelta rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ambos estaban sobre un puente de ladrillo y acero como barandal de protección para evitar caídas mortales sobre la avenida que estaba bajo ellos y donde pasaban algunos vehículos.

-Esta bien Samuel-Fluttershy camino con una pequeña sonrisa detrás de Samuel pero ambos sintieron una energia negativa, esto no era bueno.

-Hey hey, ¿A dónde creen que van?-Una voz de un hombre, de casi la misma edad de Samuel se escucho detrás de Fluttershy. Una voz rasposa y grave. Samuel volteo a instante mientras inhalaba de nueva cuenta su cigarro.

-¿Hm? ¿Tu eres?

-Digamos que, Soy tu peor pesadilla.

-Bien, ¿Estas lista Shy?-Fluttershy se acercó a Samuel mientras el apagaba el cigarro con la planta de su zapato con una gran tranquilidad pero Fluttershy se veia algo perturbada por la apariencia de este hombre. Era un hombre de mediana estatura de cabello castaño corto con un chaleco de color guinda de tela gruesa, pantalón militar y botas negras. Tenia unos cuantos moretones en el rostro y sonrisa maquiavela. Ambos se envolvieron en un aura color carmesí y el brazo izquierdo de Samuel se concentro ese aura mientras que ese hombre los veía con esa sonrisa. Iba a comenzar una nueva batalla para el sexto Duo mas poderoso de Ahcamoth.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde crees que estén?-Alina, hermana gemela de Laina. Espejo de Lotus y de clase Solaria. Veia con curiosidad a su gemela mientras leia un manual de portada blanca con el titulo "Clasificación de los espejos"-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Es un manual de cómo explicar las cosas como son, es interesante-Laina no despegaba la mirada del libro pero sabía por dónde caminar gracias a su espejo Lotus que ella eran sus ojos mientras ella leía atenta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?-Alina se asomó sobre su hombro pero eran muchas palabras y esto la confundió un poco con lo que se alejo con un ligero dolor de cabeza mientras que Aloe observaba por todos lados el paradero de su tercer compañero y su espejo.

-Es un libro muy simple si lo lees con atención, habla que en el mundo hay en total mas de 1000 Duos esparcidos en el nuevo mundo y en Ahcamoth hay en total 120 los cuales se dividen en cinco escalafones.

-¿Y bien? ¿En que escalafón estamos?

-Para que pudieras entender tendría que explicarlo.

-Explicame entonces hermana, quiero saber si estamos en una posición buena.

-Mas bien neutral pero te explicare lo mas resumido posible porque cada escalafón tiene 10 hojas de detalle. En el quinto escalafón o quinto nivel son llamados 'Aldebarán de Andrómeda' los cuales sus habilidades no son tan extraordinarias ya que sus cuerpos no soportarían una transformación tan exagerada por lo que su fuerza física y mental aumenta un 15% sobre el humano y comparado con un animal se podría decir que su fuerza es comparada con un elefante adulto. Los del cuarto nivel, o más bien 'Aldebarán de Primis' los cuales su fuerza es un poco superior a los de Andrómeda y estos tienen transformaciones pero no tan sobresalientes los cuales van de endurecimiento de la piel o regeneración pero no es tan útil esta regeneración. Luego sigue nuestro escalafón el cual es 'Aldebarán de Solaría' donde estamos todos, y por lo regular hay más Dúos que en los demás escalafones. Ya sabes; Tu, yo, Penelope, Theresa, Regina, Rebeca, Abigail, etcétera. Y aquí es donde cambia las cosas. A diferencia de Andromeda y Primis que son personas que nunca pudieron demostrar una fuerza superior aquí estamos _el promedio_ donde la gente común y corriente esta. Aquí vemos cambios físicos notorios como el crecimiento de nuevas extremidades como una araña y ser capaces de trepar muros sin problema alguno, alteración de la materia en un grado menor, velocidad sobrehumana y fuerza. Un ejemplo seria Rebeca, espejo de Rainbow Dash que por estar vinculada a ella le crecieron alas y puede volar a una velocidad increíble. Casi rozando a la velocidad del sonido y por ello tiene cuchillas en sus alas capaces de cortar casi cualquier material o en el caso de Penelope que de vez en cuando es capaz de absorber a Pinkie Pie pero en una forma solida como su gran espadón pero eso es algo muy raro que suceda porque podrían perder el control.

-¿Y nosotras? ¿Qué sería de nosotras Laina?

-Pues nosotras somos de la clase Solaría, y ya había explicado eso.

-Si, lo se peor. ¿Ya has pensado en lo que hacemos?

-Si, si lo he pensado. Pero ¿Qué mas podemos hacer? Tu te encargas de usar el ecosistema para usarlo a tu favor y mi poder es curar a los heridos. Claro, también puedes hacerlo pero con un grado un poco inferior al mío pero tienes el conocimiento de las plantas y eres capaz de manipularlas como si fueran parte de tu cuerpo.

-Bien, ya entendí el punto ¿Qué hay de los demás niveles?

-Es donde las cosas se ponen feas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede en esos niveles?

-Deja te lo leo: Aldebarán de Luna; Este nivel está asignado a las personas con una increíble vinculación de alma hacia su espejo. En total se han registrado 15 personas [Con sus espejos] capaces de superar la vinculación de alma estándar y estas personas tienen una fuerza tanta que son capaces de alterar casi por completo la materia, son capaces de usar la gravedad en un área pequeña a su beneficio y por lo regular estas se les usa en caso de emergencia clase Alpha, incendios, terremotos, Inundaciones o ataques terroristas y siempre tienen que dormir mas de 10 horas al día sino pierden el control.

-Vaya, que pesado. No quisiera saber que se siente experimentar esas cosas. ¿Y la última?

-Ya deberías saberlo, **[Aldebaran del Caos]** inclusive encerraron la palabra y la subrayaron en negritas y cito. **[Aldebaran del Caos]** Es un estado tan avanzado que se puede considerar que solo los Angeles son capaces de manejar (En la antigua religión humana) en la cual solo una persona de cada cinco millones es capaz de poseer una vinculación del alma tan pura que sobrepasa un 800% el nivel de un humano promedio o un 450% el de una persona en el nivel dos. Estos sujetos tienen una fuerza tan abrumadora que al estar en modo de combate sus espejos se fusionan a su cuerpo convirtiéndolos en bestias de combate. No importa quién sea el pony, si es amable, gentil, generoso o cobarde. **Aldebaran Del Caos** es tan fuerte que sus emociones forman parte del cuerpo del sujeto. En el nuevo mundo solo hay 5 personas capaces de llegar a este nivel y son tan violentos que han sido enviados a una zona confidencial en el mundo para evitar asi la posible extinción de la humanidad y la Equestriana.

-Que problemático.

-Si, ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de esto?

-Que Samuel esta en ese escalafón ¿Verdad?

-Asi es, Samuel esta en eso. Aldebaran del Caos.

-Laina, estoy sintiendo 4 presencias sobre nosotros-Laina despego la mirada del libro viendo hacia el frente prestando atención a su alrededor. Era un callejón entre dos grandes edificios y a lo lejos se podia ver un puente de ladrillo y en el se podia ver a una persona salir volando en el aire junto con otra figura cayendo frente Alina y Laina. Lotus y Aloe corrieron hacia ambas figuras que era un hombre de chaqueta de roja con golpes y cortadas por su cuerpo rompiendo la tela que lo protegia y un pony de color blanco con melena de color grisáceo. Ambos estaban inconscientes pero parecían muertos. Frente a ambas y los cuerpos aparecio una figura aterradora y conocida, un hombre con una gran bufanda cubriendo su rostro y una gabardina de color negro y alas de murcielago y una ballesta en su mano derecha con una flecha de madera y la punta estaba hecha de magia. Los ojos de este hombre se veian envueltos en un brillo rojizo y las cuatro amigas de este ser se veian muy tranquilas a pesar de verse muy amenazador.

-¿En serio Samuel es necesaria tanta violencia? ¿Ahora que hizo?-Samuel se envolvió en un aura rojizo con rosa y salio desprendido ese aura rosado formando la silueta de Fluttershy y al final se formo por completo y Samuel perdió las alas, la ballesta y la bufanda junto con los ojos envueltos en ese aura rojizo mostrando de nuevo a Samuel mirándolas tranquilo sacando un cigarro de la gabardina.

-Es que quizo retarnos, creyo que era mas fuerte que nosotros y casi hace llorar a Fluttershy con su horrible rostro pero ya lo solucionamos. ¿No es verdad, Shy?

-Si, aunque yo tuve la culpa por verlo a los ojos. Tal vez eso le molesto-Shy se veia tranquila a pesar de que paso por una lucha, la costumbre que le costo mucho tiempo poderse adaptar ahora lo ve como una rutina.

-No seas asi. El tuvo la culpa de tener ese horrible rostro además ¿de dónde salió? Porque lo único que hicimos fue darle una fuerte patada. Los golpes en el rostro ya los tenia-Samuel encendió el cigarro pero paso un brillo dorado frente a el partiendo a la mitad el cigarro. Volteo hacia su lado derecho viendo a una mujer de pelo dorado en coletas y un gran espadón en sus hombros y una pesada armadura de oro y un faldón que cubría por completo sus botas de plata dorada. No se veia muy alegre-Oh, ahí estas Penélope. Pensé que estabas descansando.

-Phoenix para ti. Estaba descansando pero ALGUIEN volvió a usar su magia contra las personas-Phoenix camino molesta hacia el equipo de tres personas y tres ponys saliendo de una bifurcación del callejón molesta.

-Vamos Penelope-Justo cuando termino de pronunciar su nombre Phoenix miro a Samuel con una mirada asesina y de odio intimidandolo al instante-Phoenix, el me provoco. Hizo llorar a Fluttershy y me reto. Tenia que defender nuestro honor.

-Si, pero hay otras maneras para tratar a estas personas Samuel, no siempre podras usar tus poderes con tranquilidad. ¿O acaso quieres que te manden a _ese_ lugar?-Penelope se arrodillo tocando el cuello de este hombre inconsciente mientras miraba a Samuel molesta.

-No, claro que no. Se que en ese lugar hacen cosas horribles y no quiero saber que nos sucedería si nos envían haya.

-Entonces compórtate de una vez. No seas imbécil. Sin ofender Fluttershy-Phoenix le sonrio ligeramente a Fluttershy pero esta se limito a responderle la sonrisa y esconderse un poco detrás de su melena.

-Vamos Phoenix, no seas dura conmigo. Sabes que en esta ciudad todos tratan de atacarnos. Ya sabes, desde que tengo este poder todos creen que pueden derrotarnos y algunos inclusive han amenazado a Fluttershy por eso. No puedo permitir que lo hagan.

-Te comprendo Samuel pero no hagas eso. Por favor, ya he visto a muchos amigos irse en el trayecto-Phoenix se tranquilizo y saco de uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono celular y marco varios números y este resonó en tres pitidos y salio una luz azulada en forma conica iluminando a ese hombre inconsciente y a su espejo pony y ambos desaparecieron entre chispas y luces-Este hombre era buscado por la FENU. Algo fuera de tu jurisdicción Samuel.

-¿Me vas a arrestar por eso?

-No, solamente hare lo que cualquiera haría.

-No, no me digas. No lo haras-Phoenix hizo una pequeña mueca de alegría mientras presionaba unos botones en su celular. Samuel se veia muy nervioso sabiendo que lo que hacia le costaría la cena de la noche y el desayuno. Phoenix se puso el celular en el oído con un zumbido grave hasta que se escucho a alguien responder y cínicamente puso el altavoz del celular.

- _¿Hola? ¿Penelope?_

-Hola Theresa, ¿Cómo has estado?

- _Bien, un poco estresada por los estudios que me encargo la Directora Celeste pero bien. ¿Y tu?_

-Ya sabes, lo habitual. Trabajo de la FENU y la escuela pero te hablo por otro motivo.

- _No me digas._

 _-_ Samuel.

- _Ahg, ¿Ahora que hizo?-_ Se sentía el enojo de Theresa a través del altavoz del celular, Samuel empezó a sudar mientras que Fluttershy retrocedía varios pasos temerosa de lo que iba a suceder en un futuro muy pero muy cercano.

-ataco a una persona que estaba bajo mi jurisdicción y ya sabes. La golpeo a tal punto de dejarlo inconsciente, igual que su espejo.

- _¿Y Fluttershy? ¿Qué paso con ella?_

 _-_ Lo habitual, fue manipulada por Samuel para hacer tal vandalismo-Phoenix hizo una sonrisa malvada mientras veia fijamente a Samuel, Alina y Laina junto con sus espejos Aloe y Lotus veian en silencio temerosas por hablar, si lo hacían. Tal vez ellas pasen por el mismo castigo y lo peor seria que le hablarían a sus madres.

- _Maldita sea Samuel, deja de usar a Fluttershy como tu chivo expiatorio. Tendre que quitarle de nuevo la comida. Claro, si es que lo dejo entrar al departamento._

-*¿ _Escuchaste? Te va a ir muy mal Samuel-_ Phoenix le suzurro a Samuel con esa sonrisa malvada molestándolo un poco e inquietándolo, ese sentido del humor venia en parte de Pinkie Pie que estaba cerca del lugar.

- _¿Dijiste algo Penelope?_

 _-_ No, nada. Pues ya sabes, espero que sea capaz de afrontar las consecuencias. Es todo Theresa, espero haber hecho bien las cosas.

- _No te preocupes Penelope, ya has hecho mucho cuidando de mi tonto hermano. Twi Twi ¿Podrias pasarme…?-_ Penelope cerro la tapa del celular levantándose del suelo con esa sonrisa.

-Pues ya ves, eso pasa por hacer cosas fuera de la ley. Espero que entiendas que no puedes hacer las cosas a tu antojo. Si, podras ser un hombre muy poderoso pero no te da la libertad de hacer las cosas a tu gusto-Phoenix guardo el celular en su bolsillo mientras Samuel sacaba de su gabardina otro cigarro pero al tenerlo casi en los labios se le fue arrebatado por Phoenix-Por cierto, esta prohibido fumar en estos lugares. Vamonos Pink Pink, tenemos cosas por hacer-Phoenix volteo hacia el callejón y salio de las sombras Pinkie Pie saltando alegre con su armadura dorada. Parte de la vinculación de alma con Penelope.

-Esta bien Penny, es divertido hacer estas cosas. Siempre hay cosas divertidas haya afuera-Pinkie Pie se detuvo a un lado de Fluttershy mirándola con una sonrisa-Espero que te la estes pasando bien Fluttershy, sabes que cuentas con tu hermana mayor para cualquier cosa.

-Tecnicamente soy mayor que tu, pero es bueno contar contigo Pinkie Pie-Fluttershy le sonrio alegre mientras ella se alejaba brincando con una sonrisa alegre. Demasiado alegre y Penelope camino detrás de ella con tranquilidad mientras se escuchaba el metal de sus botas golpeándose por el suelo.

-Cielos, ya es tarde. Deberian regresar a clases antes que se acabe su receso. ¿O tengo que reportarlo con la Directora?-Penelope volteo hacia Samuel y sus amigas sonriendo alegre mientras ellos retrocedían un paso amenazados por ella hasta que desaparecio entre las calles vacias del sector urbano.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la academia. ¿No crees Aloe?-Lotus rompió el silencio con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Aloe asintió en silencio. Efecto de la sonrisa intimidante de Phoenix.

-Si, mejor regresemos a la academia antes que se acabe el receso-Alina bajo la mirada viendo con una sonrisa a las ponys y su hermana Laina caminaba hacia Samuel tomándolo de la mano.

-Vamos Samuel, si no te dieras la fuga casi a diario verias que la academia es divertida a esta hora.

-Si, divertido. Vamos Shy-Samuel se sonrojo mientras caminaba a un lado de Laina tomado de la mano y Fluttershy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa alegre emparejándose a un lado de Samuel.

Asi como un niño, es forzado a ser hombre, un hombre debe ser forzado a actuar como niño. Samuel es el único hombre que ha sido capaz de soportar su transformación en Aldebaran del caos. Todos los anteriores han sido enviados a un lugar en especifico y obligados a dormir eternamente junto con sus espejos fusionados a su cuerpo para evitar asi catástrofes tan grandes como la guerra Humano/Equestriano que arraso casi toda la raza humana. Pero, son cosas que se descubrirán en el futuro. Son cosas que la misma Directora Celeste y la Princesa Celestia conocen con detalle. Porque ellas mismas crearon a esos 5 sujetos que ahora yacen en el polo norte.


	10. Chapter 10

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. AHORA LES QUIERO DAR UN AVISO**

 **-DEBIDO A LAS FECHAS Y MAS POR LA SITUACION POR LA QUE PASO. CREO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ESTE FIC UN CAP CADA DOS SEMANAS. ¿POR QUE? PORQUE ESTOY QUEDANDOME SIN BUEN MARGEN PARA ESCRIBIR TANTO REENCARNACION COMO MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA Y NEO EQUESTRIA. ESTO NO SIGNIFIQUE QUE LO OLVIDARE. SOLO QUE ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN TIEMPO. ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI SITUACION QUE PARA MI ES FRUSTRANTE TENER QUE CORTAR CAPITULOS Y NO TENER MARGEN PARA ESCRIBIR OTROS. IGUAL MAÑANA QUE ES PRIMERO DE ENERO, ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR EL CAP DE REENCARNACION PORQUE YA MAÑANA CUMPLE CON SU ANIVERSARIO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. NOS VEMOS EN DOS SEMANAS**

* * *

-CAPITULO 10: LA CIUDAD DE AHCAMOTH Y EL MUNDO-

-Ciudad de Ahcamoth, Neo Equestria. Año 2145, hogar de la concentración mas grande de espejos en los tres continentes del nuevo mundo y hogar del única persona capaz de tolerar el Aldebaran del Caos. Samuel Ridley de 18 años, una persona de personalidad simple. De vez en cuando explosiva pero debido a asuntos menores entre los cuales son su familia adoptiva y su espejo. Un pegaso de clase media llamada Fluttershy y su hermana adoptiva. Theresa Satarah, de 22 años con su espejo. Una unicornio de clase media llamada Twilight Sparkle. Ambas representan una gran capacidad cerebral y por ende una gran inteligencia. Alina y Laina Buttens. Gemelas, misma edad. 16 años. Ambas hermanas presentan una conciencia casi similar la cual ha causado que casi el 90% de los casos terminen terminando palabras juntas o lleguen a pensar lo mismo, sus ondas cerebrales se mueven al unisono. A pesar de descubrir que tienen un daño congénito en el corazon han presentado una gran fortaleza física a pesar de su apariencia débil. Ambas tienen a sus espejos que casualmente igual son gemelas. Lotus y Aloe Blossom. Ambas poseen casi las mismas características que Alina y Laina a excepción de que estas no poseen una enfermedad congénita y estas ultimas cuatro tienen una magia algo pobre pero peculiar. Alina tiene la capacidad de usar el ambiente a su antojo. Como el uso de plantas o enredaderas, en casos normales puede ser una habilidad pasiva pero en casos donde requiera fuerza esta puede usarlas para la ofensiva. Laina tiene la habilidad de curación y manipulación del aire creando campos de fuerza para protegerse y con su curación ir sanando a sus compañeros en caso de peligro parcial o absoluto. A diferencia de Alina, sus habilidades son mas pasivas que ofensivas por lo que se podría descartar una posible amenaza para el futuro.

-¿Y hay algo mas sobre nuestro preciado campeón? ¿Samuel?

-Ha demostrado una gran fuerza de voluntad por lo que Aldebaran del Caos no presenta una amenaza. A pesar de que tiene una fusión absoluta con Fluttershy no muestra signos de perdida de control.

-Doctora Ludemberg, ¿Usted que cree que eso signifique?

-Que tal vez Samuel sea el candidato perfecto. Que sea el humano que tanto esperábamos.

-Exacto, también me gustaría saber algo de usted Doctora. Desde que la encontramos en aquel laboratorio hace 16 años. Usted no poseía un espejo y fue cuando ya se habia estipulado a nivel global que era obligatorio tener a su espejo en todo momento, ¿Qué paso con su espejo, Doctora?

-Falleció, el dia que yo nací ella falleció. Ella nació con desperfectos tanto físicos como psicológicos por lo que en el primer momento murió.

-Ya veo, espero no me este ocultando algo Doctora. No me gustan los secretos. Aunque, quiero que sigas investigando a Samuel, quiero que todo este listo antes del torneo.

-Entendido. Directora Celeste. Hare todo lo que este mi alcance para seguir probando la integridad de Samuel. Aldebaran del caos.

-¿Y esto que es?-Samuel tomo una hoja blanca tamaño oficio que le habría pasado Penelope Alias Phoenix.

-Necesito que la firmes Samuel.

-Pero esto es una solicitud de reclutamiento para la FENU.

-Por eso mismo, es una solicitud. Como disfrutas mucho enfrentarte a los criminales creo que es mejor que registres ante la FENU-Phoenix se veia tranquila a pesar de que esto intrigaba un poco a Samuel, el no quería exponer sus habilidades ante la FENU ni menos exponer a Shy, Samuel alejo un poco la mirada hacia Phoenix observando el salón de clases donde los únicos que rodeaban su escritorio era Phoenix, Fluttershy, y las gemelas. Los demás estaban un poco alejados de Samuel y Phoenix estaba recargada sobre el escritorio de Samuel con su gran armadura de oro.

-Realmente aprecio la invitación pero, no quiero que Fluttershy termine siendo interrogada ante los locos de la FENU-Samuel dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio molestando un poco a Phoenix pero no mostro signos de disgusto. Solo dio un gran suspiro pasándose la mano por los ojos.

-Mira Samuel, se que todo lo que has hecho es para proteger a Fluttershy pero todo tiene un limite. Tu tienes un gran poder y para empezar, ahorita mismo no estarías en clases de no ser por la FENU, la directora Celeste y mia.

-Lo se Penelope pero aun asi, no quiero ir a exponerme ante la FENU-Samuel bajo la mirada mirando a su lado a Fluttershy quien estaba tratando de almorzar pero al ver la reacción lastimosa de Samuel lo dejo para recargarse en su hombro.

-Samuel, si te hace sentir bien. Yo abogare por ti ese dia, evitare que la FENU los aislé del mundo, bueno. Mas de lo que ya estan-Penelope volteo a su alrededor mirando a los supuestos compañeros de salón de Samuel disgustada por el rechazo obvio hacia la presencia de Samuel, no eran mas que celos de nunca llegar a ser como el.

-Gracias Penélope pero no, quiero que Fluttershy tenga una vida tranquila, a pesar de que yo no pueda ella debe de tenerla. Y si voy a la FENU nos harán muchas preguntas. Y si hay algo que no les gusta obviamente nos encuartelaran y nos harán mas preguntas y ahora habrá exámenes médicos-Penelope se alejó un poco del escritorio rascándose el cuero cabelludo frustrada, ella tenia un motivo para que Samuel se uniera a las Fuerzas Especiales de las Naciones Unidas. Los beneficios de estar en la FENU eran grandes; primera, tendrían una estabilidad económica, segunda, el asistir a clases seria mas reducida, en caso de Penélope. Asistía solo 3 días a la escuela y los dos dias iba a dar servicio y la tercera, el lugar donde viva seria con los miembros de su equipo por lo que nunca estaría solo-Esta bien Samuel, pero. Piensalo, lee la hoja con detenimiento porque hay muchas cosas que no ves y al estar dentro. Podras verlas, esa hoja es electrónica. Una vez que escriban sus nombres esta se desintegrara a nivel molecular y se enviara al centro de Datos de la FENU y se les asignara un equipo. Nos vemos, cuando veas a tu hermana dile que le espera una sorpresa en el café de los Cake. También estas invitado Samuel-Penelope saco su brazalete de plata y empezó a pulsar varios botones y desaparecio en chispas doradas y por fuera del salón se vio igualmente otro brillo dorado. era Pinkie Pie quien estaba por fuera del salón. Laina tomo del hombro a Samuel dándole varias palmadas llamando su atención.

-Si te sientes nervioso, no dudes en decirnos. Somos tus amigas Samuel, te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes-Alina de igual manera tomo a Samuel del hombro con una sonrisa alegre y llena de confianza.

-Asi es Samuel, no dudes en decirnos. Cualquier cosa que te incomode dínoslo. Somos tus amigas…-Justo cuando Alina iba a expresar sus emociones sono la campana electrónica en sus brazaletes y aparecio en la puerta del salón de clases la profesora Carla Schmith y la profesora Cherilee. Ambas con una apariencia similar de hace 6 años con ahora unas pequeñas arrugas de la edad.

-Tomen todos asiento, que la clase esta apunto de empezar.

-¿Cuál va a ser el tema de hoy profesora?-Alina alzo la mano caminando hacia su lugar y sentándose en su lugar.

-Sobre las crisis mundial, en el ámbito de las personas con vinculación del alma. Asi que espero todos presten atención. En especial tu Samuel-La profesora se veia mas seria y cortante de lo habitual. Algo que iba en contra de su personalidad. Todos se veian atonitos por su cambio de actitud aunque era normal que por como se veia Samuel era común que menospreciara su presencia. Era algo normal en la vida de Samuel y Fluttershy.

-Esta bien, Profesora-A pesar de que Samuel se sentía ya adepto a las palabras cortantes o hirientes respondió de una forma desconcertante porque el sabia que la profesora Carla no respondía de esa forma. Pero, algo debe de saber para haber actuado asi.

-Bien, Cherilee ¿Podrias colocar las imágenes?-La profesora Carla bajo la mirada hacia su espejo y esta saco por debajo de su pelaje su brazalete y el pizarrón electrónico se encendio mostrando un gran cráter y se veian los helicópteros de la FENU y de la ONUHE sobrevolando el gran cráter. Se veia unas pequeñas fisuras de humo sobresaliendo por las grietas de la tierra. Todos empezaron a murmurar mientras la profesora Carla se encogia de hombros-¿Saben que lugar estamos viendo hoy clase?-La mirada de la profesora se veia mas vacia y llena de odio mientras los estudiantes veian con un gran asombro las escenas y todos empezaron a guardar silencio conforme se veia la imagen moviéndose.

-¿Qué es eso profesora?-Una compañera del Salon de Samuel alzo la mano temblorosa mientras la maestra giraba un poco la cabeza hacia su dirección.

-Esto sucedió, hoy en la mañana. En Nueva Escocia. Un prófugo de la FENU consiguo escapar de su cautiverio e hizo este desastre. Su clasificación era, Aldebaran del Caos. Una de los 6 personas mas peligrosas de la humanidad y la Equestriana-En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Samuel de una forma terrorífica inclusive sin saber los motivos. Samuel inmediatamente sintió el estrés encima. El miedo pasar por su espalda y Fluttershy solo se limito a ocultarse detrás de su melena.


	11. Chapter 11

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA, EN ESTE CASO NOS VEREMOS CON UNA SITUACION ALGO MAS TRANQUILA Y ALGO MAS HUMANO PARA SAMUEL. QUIEN EN SU CAPITULO PASADO NO SE VEIA TAN EMOTIVO COMPARADO A MIS OTROS PERSONAJES, Y SE QUE DIJE QUE HABRIA DOS CAPS POR SEMANA PERO SE QUE SI LO HAGO PAUSARE MUCHO LA HISTORIA Y AL FINAL LA DEJARE COMO SUCEDIO CON PROYECTO EXODO EL CUAL AUN TENGO QUE PLANEAR BIEN SI HAGO UN REBOOT DE LA HISTORIA O LO CONTINUO ASI COMO VA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI, Y ESPEREN PRONTO EL PRIMER ARCO DE HISTORIA DE ESTE GRAN FIC QUE TIENE UN FUTURO INESPERADO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 11: ALDEBARÁN DEL CAOS; UNA AMENAZA AMABLE-

Todos veian asombrados las imágenes de lo que una vez fue Nueva escocia mientras que la maestra Carla Schmith veia en silencio a Samuel y el a la profesora mientras que a su espalda se veia la transmisión en vivo de los cargueros de la FENU y los Noticieros mas importantes del Nuevo Mundo y se escuchaban de fondo el sonido de los helicópteros y los cargueros. Aquellas grandes turbinas funcionales gracias a la magia Equestriana junto con la energia Nuclear. Turbina capaces de levantar mas de 15 Toneladas como si fueran solo 15 Kilogramos y capaces de soportar Huracanes de categoría 8. Las viejas y absoletas hélices se dejaron de usar hace demasiado tiempo que el encontrar una es considerado un tesoro nacional.

-Carla, han iniciado un mensaje-La Profesora Cherilee interrumpió el silencio aterrador viendo su brazalete plateado y en el una imagen en miniatura del incidente con un Aldebarán del Caos.

-Sube el Volumen Cherilee. Queremos escuchar todos ¿No es asi, Samuel?-Samuel no le aparto la vista a la Profesora porque ya se encontraba algo molesto. El ha sido una persona demasiado tolerante respecto a las criticas que recibe por ser una persona con grandes poderes y marginada por eso mismo. De no ser por Fluttershy el ya hubiera hecho algo mas drástico pero tal vez ya estaría muerto. La profesora Cherilee paso su casco por la pantalla holográfica y en la pantalla del pizarrón aparecio la imagen del volumen en cifras digitales hasta el nivel máximo que era el numero 100. La profesora Carla se hizo a un lado permitiendo a sus estudiantes observar la escena caotica causada por un Aldebarán del caos.

- _Como verán, aquí tenemos lo que fue una vez la ciudad de Edinburg. Nueva Escocia, podrán observar que el cráter borro del mapa a lo que una vez fue una ciudad pacifica llena de familias agricultoras causada por un Aldebarán del Caos. Creemos que fue aquel sujeto que lo hizo es el tal apodado 'Angel del apocalipsis' y su habilidad especial es el uso de materia oscura. Se cree que su espejo es un antiguo nemesis a la especie Equestriana pero se desconoce quien sea. La Princesa Celestia ya se ha puesto en contacto con el Presidente del mundo y este tratara de tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero de momento se ha levantado un anuncio a nivel global sobre este personaje que esta catalogado como el cuarto ser mas poderoso del Nuevo Mundo. Si podrán observar al norte se ve como parte del agua del mar del Norte acaba de entrar por lo que una vez fue un puerto de pescadores e inunda poco a poco el cráter-_ La profesora Carla pulso un botón de su pulsera y la pantalla del pizarrón se apago cortando el dialogo de la corresponsal mientras caminaba dando un gran suspiro hacia su clase quienes esperaban una explicación mas coherente.

-Como verán, esto sucedió hoy mismo. Se cree que este Aldebarán del caos. Este Angel del Apocalipsis, aunque. Creo que no habrá nada de que preocuparse. Pero, antes que eso, me quiero disculpar con Samuel-La maestra paso su mano por su cabello dando otro gran suspiro de relajación. Escuchar que una de las ciudades masi importantes del nuevo mundo y la mas vieja tras haber soportado el aumento del nivel del mar y la gran guerra. Samuel no aparto la mirada de la profesora mientras que se aferraba del casco de Fluttershy hiriéndola un poco por la presión pero ella seria capaz de soportar todo por su mejor amigo y acompañante en esta vida llena de peligros. La mirada de la profesora cambio a uno mas pasivo y algo mas gentil. Algo que era mas parte de ella. Todos voltearon ligeramente hacia Samuel mirándolo con un cierto nerviosismo y el miraba hacia el frente hacia la Profesora ignorando su alrededor. Samuel asintió la cabeza aceptando de cierta mala gana las disculpas de la profesora. Fácilmente ella percibio eso y bajo la mirada algo apenada, sabe que aunque su enojo hacia Samuel fue corto fue algo que no es normal para ella. Es la primera vez que toma acciones algo ofensivas hacia Samael quien a pesar de todo ha sido un buen estudiante. Cuando va a la escuela. Y se lleva bien con Alina y Laina-Continuaremos con la clase.

La profesora dio una ultima bocanada de aire y reanudo su clase pero en todo el momento se sentía algo intimidada por Samuel quien estaba molesto por unas acusaciones ilógicas hacia su persona. Aunque el no sea alguien peligroso siempre lo han tachado por serlo. Su personalidad cambio bruscamente de lo que es ahora a lo que era hace 6 años. Cuando solo era un niño inmadura sin saber muy bien lo que quiere. Y aunque ha intendado demostrarlo en el presente sus esfuerzos se han visto en vano gracias a su nivel de Pseudo peligrosidad dado por la Doctora Ludenberg. Una niña superdotada, que ha superado con creces al mitico científico Albert Einstein. Una niña que a sus 9 años encontró la forma de estimular a todos aquellos que tienen un acceso a la magia y el uso de vinculación del alma y ahora a sus 15 años ha estado trabajando en una solucion a tantos problemas del Nuevo Mundo y uno de ellos es ver porque los Aldebarán del Caos son inestables a Excepcion de Samuel. Al finalizar las clases, Samuel se encamino hacia su hogar. Aquellos dormitorios en los que ha estado viviendo desde hace 6 años. A su lado derecho estaba Fluttershy y detrás de el sus únicas amigas. Alina y Laina junto con sus espejos. Lotus y Aloe quienes ambos pares de gemelas ansiaban poder terminar la preparatoria e ir a estudiar medicina y asi ayudar a todas las personas y Ponys en el mundo y ahora con mas ansias al saber que uno de sus talentos es curar las heridas y poder también emplear técnicas de relajación que han sido su maestria por años.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?-Laina se acerco por el lado izquierdo de Samuel mirándolo con una sonrisa, el volteo ligeramente mientras metia las manos en su gabardina negra haciendo una pequeña mueca-¿Todavia estas molesto Samuel?

-Si, estoy algo molesto-Samuel veia hacia el frente donde veia a los demás estudiantes de la academia. Rumbo hacia la ciudad o a sus dormitorios y algunos descansaban en el gran árbol central del patio principal con sus compañeros ponys-Se que desde que tengo este poder he representado una gran responsabilidad, no hacia mi. Sino hacia los demás ¿Por qué tengo que demostrarles a uno y a cada uno que no soy peligroso? Es hartamte tener que salir de la academia y toparte con cada loco que cree que si me vence será mas poderoso. Y es mas hartante que no puedas defenderte porque si lo haces lo puedes terminar matando y me mandaran a un lugar que no quiero ni saber como es y si lo hacen me separaran de Fluttershy y de Theresa y no quiero eso. Solamente, estoy cansado de ello.

-¿Y que haz hecho para evitar eso? Ya sabes, que no te vean como un villano-Alina se coloco a un lado de Fluttershy acariciando su melena mientras caminaban hacia el lado Oeste de la academia rumbo a los dormitorios pasando por debajo de un hermoso camino de piedra caliza tapizada con las hojas de cerezo de los arboles que habia por los alrededores del camino y al fondo se veia aquel gran edificio de piedra y ladrillo de color lavanda con violeta de mas de 5 pisos capaz de soportar a tres centenas de estudiantes y espejos.

-Pues, nada realmente. Solo trato de tener una vida normal-Ambas hermanas cruzaron miradas entre ellas frente a Samuel y el fácilmente percibio esas miradas y fácilmente pudo predecir sus pensamientos; " _¿Qué hacemos"_ Y Samael bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa y volteo a ver a Fluttershy acariciando su melena-¿Tu que opinas Shy? ¿Qué crees que deba hacer para que no me vean como un villano o una amenaza?-Ella reacciono dando un leve brinco moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y sus pequeñas y suaves orejas mientras que Aloe y Lotus se colocaban en sus respectivos lados con Alina y Laina.

-Creo que te lo habia dicho antes Samuel pero supongo que debería decirlo, si no les molesta-Todos asintieron permitiéndole a Fluttershy hablar con una cierta tranquilidad pero su timidez aun podría invadir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo-Deberia de decir que Samuel deje de verse amenazante es quitándose aquella gabardina. No creo que se vea bien para alguien de su edad y menos en la academia, también deberías hacerte un corte de pelo. Cuando nos duchamos tu cabello se enreda y luego nos tomamos mas de una hora desenredando tu cabello-Todas miraron con sorpresa a Samuel tras escuchar lo ultimo mencionado por Fluttershy, esto lo avergonzó un poco, realmente han malentendido las cosas. Laina se sonrojo imaginando algo que no debio imaginar mientras que Alina imagino algo que si quería imaginar aunque quería negarlo en caso de que le preguntasen. Lotus y Aloe cruzaron miradas entre ellas desde su posición algo extrañadas. A pesar de tener una buena relación con Laina y Aloe ellas se duchan aparte para asi tener una mejor privacidad y se les hace algo peculiar que Samuel se duche con Fluttershy siendo que ella era hembra y el varon y podría verse en oídos de otros algo dañino y podría causarle problemas a Samuel debido a que esta prohibido ante la FENU hacer eso. Cualquier cosa que parezca algo insinuoso que involucre el contacto físico como el sentimental podrían ser encarcelados por tiempo indefinido.

-Bien, entonces deberías hacer eso. Tomar en cuenta lo que te dijo Fluttershy por lo que deberíamos empezar cambiando tu apariencia. Seria bueno que nos acompañaras a nuestra habitación para empezar con ello-Laina tomo de la mano de Samuel con un cierto entusiasmo pero este actuo de una forma negativa soltándose de la mano de Laina sorprendiéndola por esto-¿Sucede algo? ¿Dije algo malo Samuel?

-No, no es eso. Es que tengo que ir por Theresa a la biblioteca. Ya sabes, hay veces que se queda en la biblioteca tan tarde que se olvida hacernos de cenar-Samuel dio media vuelta dando varios pasos colocando sus manos en la gabardina negra encorbandose un poco volteando hacia sus espaldas-Vamos Shy, tenemos que ir por Theresa sino, Tendremos que cenar otra vez con las Regina y su hermana y digamos que su hermana y Swettie Belle no son excelentes cocineras-Fluttershy alzo la mirada hacia Alina y Laina y se despidió en silencio con una suave reverencia al igual que Lotus y Aloe caminando hacia Samuel quien al ver que ella se encaminaba hacia el continuo caminando hacia la gran biblioteca. Que se encontraba en el ala Este de la academia. Aquel gran edificio que a su vez es un pequeño cuartel para los Aldebaran y donde se encuentran la mayoría de los archivos de lo que una vez fue la civilización Equestriana antes de la gran expansión y la humana. Un lugar de oro para Theresa, hermana adoptiva de Samuel y también el lugar que maldijo la vida de Samuel en un instante a otro.

Caminaron hacia el gran edificio de piedra con hermosas decoraciones y una gran puerta tallada pasando por todos los demás estudiantes de la academia quienes algunos veian con odio a Samuel y otros se entretenían en sus pulseras mágicas jugando videojuegos pero el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos ignorando su alrededor. Solo habia una cosa por hacer, tratar de tener una vida normal. Despues de varios pasos se topo con la gran puerta de madera y prosiguió entrando en este gran edificio mirando su interior nuevamente; Por el lado izquierdo recuadros de la historia Equestriana y del lado opuesto de la historia humana, el suelo estaba alfombrado con un color rojizo claro y en algunas secciones se abria en una cruz hacia las demás salas del edificio. Camino hacia su lado derecho entrando por una puerta de madera mas pequeña y humilde comparada a la puerta principal mirando su interior. Era una biblioteca con estantes tan grandes que podrían llegar hasta los 4 metros y tan largos que tardarían 10 minutos en llegar a encontrar el final. En el frente de todo estos estantes habia varias mesas con personas y ponys estudiando y algunas mesas daban hacia las ventanas de cristal delgado donde se podían ver los campos verdes de la academia dando un paisaje relajante. Pero Samuel y Fluttershy sabían que Theresa no se encontraba en un lugar tan simple. Samuel dio escazos 5 pasos hacia el interior y en el primer pasillo de libros entro rumbo hacia un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca. Fluttershy se mantuvo en silencio estando a su lado pero siempre que pasaba por este pasillo tapizado de libros se asombraba por los títulos que tenia, inclusive llego a leer varios pero de ahí en fuera nunca leyó uno interesante. Su mirada se veia bañada por las pastas de los libros. _El guerrero solar, el Dios de la Luna, El guardian del amor, El Hijo de la Luna, la princesa Escarlata, La princesa Zombie, Reina Malvada._ Eran palabras escritas en los tomos de los libros. Algo que llamaba mucho su atención, también quería buscar libros sobre el cuidado de animales. De alguna forma, en lo mas profundo de su ser. Quería ser veterinaria, no entendia pero lo deseaba. Tal vez, en algúna parte, en algún lugar. Ella era veterinaria y podia entender las emociones de los animales silvestres sin importar que ella también en parte un animal. Samuel por su parte, vio a lo lejos a dos figuras. Entre cuatro pilares de docenas de libros. Una leyendo un libro sentada con las piernas cruzadas sin importar que usaba una falda corta y se veia con facilidad su ropa interior y la otra sentada sobre el suelo frio leyendo ambas libros de historia y magia al mismo tiempo. estaban tan entretenidas que ni se percataron de la presencia de Samuel hasta que tiro un pilar de libros frente a ellas pasando por un lado de Theresa quien alzo la vista fuera del libro viendo a Samuel con tranquilidad.

-Oh, hola Samuel. ¿Cómo estas?

-Parece que te has tomado todo el dia libre. ¿No tenias que hacer algo importante hoy?-Samuel hizo a un lado un libro de un estante observando un horno de microondas inalámbrico con comida adentro recien horneada aunque no se podia percibir lo que iban a comer Theresa y Twilight por el humo del microondas.

-Lo hice, fui con la Directora Celeste a una conferencia en Neo Ginebra y de ahí fuimos a las playas del polo sur a tomar un descanso. Sabes que los viajes entre portales es cansado. Y ahora estoy tomando un descanso pero al final le tengo que enviar una carta a la Princesa Celestia para que este enterada de lo que hice con la Directora-Regreso la mirada a su libro con una tranquilidad mientras que Twilight se detenia levantándose del suelo estirando su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo-¿Sucede algo Twi Twi?

-Necesito descansar un poco. Hola Fluttershy ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Twilight paso por un lado de Samuel ignorándolo por completo acercándose a Fluttershy alejándola de la presencia de ambos. Samuel no se sentía ni ofendido ni nada similar. Ya se habia acostumbrado a la personalidad arrogante de Twilight hacia el. Samuel se sento en el suelo apoyándose en un librero mientras Theresa cerraba su libro dejándolo sobre varios libros mas.

-¿Te sucedió algo Samuel?-Theresa se arrastro sobre el suelo unos pocos centímetros colocándose frente a Samuel mirándolo con una cierta preocupación en su mirada.

-Alguna vez, has deseado que tu vida fuera otra-Samuel levanto la vista viendo el techo de la gran biblioteca dando un gran suspiro desahogándose de su estrés. Algo que contiene mucho durante el dia y pocas son las veces que es capas de hablar con confianza con Theresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que, hoy en la clase nos comentaron que una ciudad de no se que parte fue atacada por un Aldebaran del Caos y fue borrada del mapa. Obviamente al escuchar esto la profesora Schmith me vio como un villano. Y que haría algo similar.

-Si, si escuche eso. La ciudad de Edinburg, sucedió cuando estaba en Neo Ginebra. Aunque no creimos que fuera por un Aldebaran del caos hasta que la Doctora Ludenberg nos lo comento en el Polo Sur-Theresa suspiro un poco por el agotamiento de leer sus libros sobre ciencia y magia a pesar de no poseer una fuente mágica como tal a no ser que use su vinculación de Alma con Twilight-¿Y como te sientes por eso?

-Mal, estoy harto de que todos piensen que hare algo malo cuando no quiero. Estoy cansado, desearía que esto no hubiera pasado. Que nunca me hubiera ofrecido para ser parte de ese tonto proyecto de Vinculacion de almas.

-Vamos Samuel, ese proyecto es para proteger a las personas y a todo lo que valoras.

-Pero si eres alguien que chasqueando los dedos puede matar a esas personas y a todo lo que valoras. ¿Qué harias?-Theresa se desanimo un poco al ver la mirada deprimente de Samuel, su hermano adoptivo. Su hermano menor. Solo se limito a bajar un poco la mirada agarrando con fuerza su falda por la impotencia de no poder llegar a una conclusión lógica si ella estuviera en la posición de Samuel-Eso pensé. Realmente no quisieras estar en mi lugar, inclusive he llegado a pensar que te alegras de mi posición porque. Desde que me descubrieron esta maldición has estado codo a codo con la Directora Celeste y la princesa Celestia visitando las zonas mas ricas del mundo mientras que tu hermano es torturado psicológicamente por su posición. Y yo que pensaba que Twilight era la única que me odiaba-Samuel trato de levantarse del suelo empolvado pero la mano de Theresa se apoyo sobre su rodilla mirándolo a los ojos y estando a un pequeño margen de 5 centimetros. Theresa veía los ojos marrones de Samuel mientras que el hacia lo mismo con ella pero con cierta indiferencia. Theresa termino por abalanzándose sobre Samuel abrazandolo tocando toda su espalda y al final su largo cabello.

-El que tengas esos poderes no significa que tengas que ser malo, todos temen tu poder porque creen que eres como los demás Aldebaran. Para mi es un constante sufrimiento tener que enterarme que mi hermano menor es acosado constantemente por esto. Se que he aprovechado mucho los beneficios que trajiste cuando obtuviste ese tipo de vinculación de alma pero es para buscar una forma de ayudarte. Quiero que tengas una vida normal, sin miedo a que te esten vigilando constantemente. Quiero acercarme mas a la Directora Celeste para que me diga una forma de suprimir tus poderes de Aldebaran. No quiero que sufras Samuel, por eso he sido asi. Inclusive firme la hoja de petición que me mando Penelope para poder cubrir mas campo e investigar sobre la Vinculacion del alma pero lo único que he llegado es que tanto tu alma como la de Fluttershy se fusionan en un estado casi espiritual que no hay ningun elemento en la tabla periódica capaz de separarlos pero no existe ninguno. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a que la gente se disculpe conmigo.


	12. Chapter 12

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE FIC, EN ESTE CASO. HABRA UN DETALLE ALGO DIFERENTE, SI. EL CAP ES CORTO PERO TIENE UNA RAZON Y SE VERA AL FINAL DEL MISMO. Y TAMBIEN HE DE MENCIONAR UN PUNTO SOBRE EL MISMO FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO, ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR ESCENAS TAN. ¿COMO DECIRLO? EXPLICITAS, NO LO SE. SIENTO QUE ALGO ASI NO ME ENTRARIA EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS. CLARO, SERA MAS QUE NADA PORQUE NO HE USADO NUNCA ALGO ASI. YA PROBE CON EL LEMON Y NO ME DEJO UN SABOR AGRADABLE DE BOCA AUNQUE CON LO ULTIMO SIENTO QUE REPRIMI MUCHAS COSAS Y NO ESTOY COMODO CON ELLO YA QUE EN PRIMERAS EL FIC CONTENDRIA MUCHAS ESCENAS DE ESE TIPO PERO COMO NO QUIERO ENTRAR A ESOS DETALLES LAS CAMBIO POR OTRAS MENOS BRUSCAS PERO IGUAL LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO ASI. ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE HUBIERA MAS CONTENIDO DE ESE TIPO? DE SER UN SI LO HARIA YA QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES LA INTRODUCCION AL NUEVO PERSONAJE. Y TAMBIEN PARA AQUELLOS QUE SON NUEVOS LECTORES. CUANDO ES UN ARCO DE HISTORIA, NO PONGO EL CLASICO -PARTE 1- o -PARTE 2- ESO YA LO DEJE DE HACERLO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. SINO QUE PONGO UN TITULO EN ESPECIFICO Y PONGO UNA ESPECIE DE SUBTITULO DESPUES DEL TITULO PRINCIPAL CON UN PUNTO Y COMA. (;) ESO ES INDICIO DE QUE ES UN ARCO DE HISTORIA ADEMAS DE QUE MIS ARCOS DE HISTORIA NO SON POR ASI DECIRLO CORTOS. (COMO ALGUNOS QUE LEEN REENCARNACION POR EJEMPLO, SABRAN QUE CADA CAPITULO HABLO DE ALGO ESPECIFICO Y EL QUE SIGUE LA HISTORIA DEL PERSONAJE OBJETIVO O VICEVERSA) IGUAL ESPERO HABER ACLARADO ALGUNAS COSAS, ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION AL RESPECTO. ME ANIMARIA MUCHO AL SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MAS CAPITULOS ASI. ES UN GENERO ALGO NUEVO PARA MI, ESTOY OXIDADO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR EN COSAS FUTURISTAS ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 12: ALDEBARAN DEL CAOS; UNA AMENAZA MORTAL-

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-Samuel bajo la mirada hacia Fluttershy mientras que volaba a baja altura. Casi ni se notaba a no ser por el movimiento de sus alas y en sus cascos frontales la hoja que Penelope le habia dado a Samuel hace varios dias.

-Pues, tendríamos que unirnos a la FENU. Porque, Theresa piensa hacerlo. Además de que si nos unimos a la FENU no creo que tengamos problemas en un futuro. Ademas ve los beneficios, tendremos uniforme nuevo y lavandería gratuita. Ya no tendría que lavar la ropa cada semana. Un pony amable lo haría por mi-Fluttershy se emociono ligeramente mientras leia con cautela la hoja de la FENU. Samuel veia hacia el frente mirando a lo lejos, en una intersección a Laina y Alina junto con sus espejos pony. Las cuatro tenían un vestido elegante y fresco. Ambas hermanas humanas tenían un vestido de color blanco como la nieve y unas zapatillas blancas. La única diferencia entre ellas era el liston que pasaba por su cabello. Alina era un liston rosado mientras que el de Laina era el azul claro. Lotus y Aloe tenían un vestido mas sutil pero elegante. Era un vestido grisáceo similar al plata y un hermoso gorro veraniego con una flor por un lado respectivo a sus colores. Al acercarse, Fluttershy se cautivo por el vestido mientras que Samuel se mantuvo en silencio mirándolas indiferentemente mientras ellas le veian con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan elegantes?-Samuel se vio tan cortante con su pregunta desanimándolas un poco bajando ligeramente la mirada al suelo. Samuel no entendia porque el desanimo. Solo hizo una pequeña mueca mientras que Laina alzo la mirada lentamente.

-No tienes tacto Samuel, por eso estas solo-Laina se cruzo de brazos con un pequeño puchero mientras el viento ondeaba en su contra moviendo su cabello castaño con un pequeño brillo azulado al igual que la falda de su vestido blanco de una pieza. Samuel se sonrojo un poco al ver su belleza pero prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento, es que. Nunca las habia visto tan elegantes. Se ven bien-Ambas hermanas vieron con deteminiento el rostro de Samuel y vieron que estaba algo sonrojado y ambas hermanas rieron al igual que las ponys de una forma aun mas elegante.

-No te preocupes Samuel, sabemos que lo dices siendo honesto-Samuel regreso la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa y Alina y Laina lo tomaron de las manos caminando por la acera-Vamos, tenemos ganas de ir a divertirnos ¿Y tu?

-Si, seria bueno. Seria interesante-Samuel bajo la mirada mientras caminaba tomado de las manos por ambas hermanas, Fluttershy guardo la hoja en su alajero de tela amarillo con su cutiemark grabado en ella colgado por su torax. En el camino encontraron a mas estudiantes y miraban con envidia a Samuel por su compañía. Eran las gemelas mas hermosas de la escuela después de Penelope y antes de Regina y ver a ambas hermanas tomadas de la mano de Samuel les generaba una envidia entre los chicos. Y de vez en cuando en algunas mujeres por las hermanas. No por Samuel.

El grupo de amigos se acerco a una pastelería y entraron, obviamente Samuel no entendia porque querían ir a una pastelería y le preocupaba no tener dinero para pagar el pastel. Al ser un hombre debería de cumplir las peticiones de una mujer como muestra de caballerosidad pero parecía que las hermanas venían preparadas. Laina saco su pequeña cartera que era de cuero blanco con un corazón rosado bordado sacando $50BitDolares. Algo caro para un pastel pero al ver que la pastelera era Pinkie Pie y Penelope, ambas recibieron a Samuel con una cálida sonrisa. Algo que rara vez veía en Penelope a pesar que Pinkie Pie era muy animosa y muy amable con Samuel. Después de la pastelería salieron de nuevo a las calles viendo en primeras los drones de limpieza y en uno de ellos estaba Swettie Belle junto a Samanta. Al ver a Samuel junto con las demás se detuvieron. Era una sorpresa ver a Samanta, aquella niña animosa de 9 años ahora es una adolescente de 15. Cabello largo de color negro y ojos color miel. Su cabello fue teñido por gusto personal aunque sigue siendo aquella niña inocente que se pasea por un drone de limpieza. Y Swettie Belle, una pony del mismo aspecto a hacer 6 años a excepción que su estatura cambio un poco y ahora tenía una Cutiemark pero no se distinguía mucho tras el vestido que portaban. Samanta le sonrió animosa mientras el drone giraba en círculos y apenas iba a soltar su primer dialogo apareció Regina y se la llevo de una forma algo abrupta. Se la llevo cargando y no dijo nada pero Samuel vio un nerviosismo por parte de Regina y no omitió el detalle de la vestimenta. Un vestido blanco con un pequeño corsé negro y una capucha corta sobre sus hombros. Algo similar al de la caperuza roja pero de color negro. Y una falda del mismo tono oscuro y su peinado siempre elegante aunque no le dio mucha importancia. No era su asunto al fin de cuentas. Laina y alina se vieron un poco nerviosas al igual que Lotus y Aloe pero esto no les impidió continuar con su camino. Samuel bajo la mirada discretamente mirando a Fluttershy y ella le contesto la mirada con la suya algo oculta por su melena y ambos se dijeron las palabras con los ojos " _¿Sabes que está sucediendo aquí?"_ obviamente ambos movieron la cabeza hacia los lados negando su pregunta. Continuaron caminando sobre la futurista avenida viendo en cada extremo un gran grupo de personas en pareja mayormente disfrutando su descanso. Ver los vehículos libres de gasolina andar en las calles electromagnéticas lo hacia un paisaje vivo y amistoso aunque Samuel no veia eso. Solo pensaba en llegar a escuchar música y se preguntaba porque no trajo sus auriculares inalámbricos. Aunque tampoco puede ser grosero con la amabilidad de sus únicas amigas. Quienes desde lo conocieron se comportaron de forma amable con el y con Fluttershy. Llegaron a la estación del teletransporte con destino a los campos de flores de la ciudad de Ahcamoth localizado a las afueras del mismo además de que se encontraba cerca del hogar de Abigail.

Se acercaron a las terminales de teletransporte que eran placas de acero y oro en el suelo de forma rectangular que funcionaban via magia hacia sus pulseras de plata y a la red neuronal mágico que poseían por lo que imaginar su destino seria fácil. Alina se coloco en el panel con su espejo Aloe y ambas se teletransportaron en un ligero brillo azulado y después continuo Laina quien tenia entre sus manos aquella caja de color rosa pastel que contenia ese pastel y desaparecio. Samuel se acerco junto con Fluttershy sabiendo ya su destino. Se colocaron en la placa de acero y ambos pensaron en dicho jardín y automáticamente fueron teletransportados. Era un viaje largo en la perspectiva de Samuel, era ver un túnel de colores varios con una luz al final y entre esos colores veia ventanas mágicas donde mas personas usaban los teletransportadores hasta que al final aparecio su _ventana_ que eran los jardines. Al cruzar aquella ventana vio los jardines, era algo que lo llego a asombrar. Estaba parado sobre la placa de acero pero todo su alrededor estaba tapizado de rosas. Y a lo lejos podia ver una pequeña colina con un gran árbol central. Detrás de el habia un cerco de madera blanco. Muy humilde y lleno de enredaderas y a lo lejos detrás suyo la gran ciudad de Ahcamoth, se podían ver los molinos de viento moviéndose con lentitud sobre los grandes edificios escalados por la distancia. Samuel inhalo una gran cantidad de aire de relajación. A pesar de no estar consciente del porque esta en ese lugar con Laina y Alina estaba disfrutando la quietud del lugar.

-¡Vamos Samuel, eres lento!-Regreso la mirada hacia el gran árbol y estaba Laina extendiendo sus brazos con una gran alegría. Samuel bajo la mirada con una sonrisa queriendo ver a Fluttershy pero al bajar la mirada esta desaparecio. Samuel movio la cabeza hacia los lados pero no la encontraba a su alrededor. La presión del aire estaba aumentando y se le hacia difícil respirar. Algo no iba bien, el cielo se lleno de un color rojizo carmesí y las nubes blancas se tornaron grises y el viento se intensifico y los petalos de las flores volaron hacia el cambiando a un color negruzco. Esto alarmo mucho a Samuel. Esto nunca lo habia visto antes y tenia mucho miedo pero ¿A que le temia? Esta emoción no la habia sentido desde hace tantos años. ¿Sera que el ser consciente de su poder lo haya hecho olvidar aquellas emociones primarias hasta el dia de hoy?

-¡Laina!-Samuel comenzó a caminar entre el campo moribundo y conforme cada paso que daba mas pesado se hacia. Era como pisar el fango de un pantano. El gran árbol iba muriendo al igual que los pasos que daba y se escuchaba el sonido húmedo del fango con sus pisadas. Su ropa se ensuciaba cada vez mas, no aparto la mirada de Laina quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa pero algo no le duro mucho tiempo ya que algo le llamo su atención. Una figura aparecio detrás de ella, un hombre. De mediana estatura, Similar a la de Samuel; pelo corto con un tatuaje de un cuervo purpura debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Ojos de color violeta incandescente en rojo. Tenia una túnica que cubria su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza. Laina al voltear este la tomo de la cabeza alzándola ligeros centímetros del suelo mientras que se le marcaba una sonrisa llena de maldad, Samuel intensifico su paso mientras que el fango lo hacia mas. Laina empezó a forcejear moviendo las piernas golpeándolo pero no era útil. Este ser ya la tenia a su merced. Este ser la envolvió en un aura violeta oscuro y en un movimiento en seco desaparecio entre un gran grito de dolor y agonía-¡LAINA!-Lo único que quedo en la palma de este ser era un poco de su cuero cabelludo mientras Samuel veia con un gran asombro como este ser lo veia mientras que abria su puño con una sonrisa. Samuel cayo al suelo mientras que el fango trepaba por su torax y escuchaba una risa llena de soberbia y odio hacia la ineptitud creada por el mismo Samuel deseando su muerte. Le ha fallado a todos, ha perdido a la persona quien confio en el desde un principio. Su mirada estaba vacía. Quería morir.

-¡SAMUEL, DESPIERTA!


	13. Chapter 13

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA, EN ESTE CASO. YA VEREMOS UN POCO DE LA BATALLA QUE TENDRA SAMUEL CONTRA OTRO ALDEBARAN. TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO PORQUE NO TENIA INTERNET. ADEMAS, HARE UNA CUENTA EN DEVIANTART (TENGO UNA, SE LLAMA BRAVESUN) EN LA QUE SUBIRE FOTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MIS FICS, SI. FOTOS, ES QUE DIGAMOS QUE NO SOY BUEN DIBUJANTE Y DIGAMOS TAMBIEN QUE TENGO CIERTO JUEGO (SOULCALIBUR V) EN EL QUE TIENE UN EXCELENTE EDITOR DE PERSONAJES Y EN ESE MISMO JUEGO TENGO PERSONAJES DE LOS FICS YA HECHOS. AUNQUE NO DESCARTO LA POSIBILIDAD DE DIBUJARLOS PORQUE NO CREO QUE SEA LO CORRECTO PORQUE NO SERIA COMO TRANSMITIR MIS IDEAS ORIGINALES A UN VIDEOJUEGO DONDE TAL VEZ NO ESTEN LAS COSAS QUE NECESTO. MEDITARE UN POCO ESO. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, ARTURO VENDRA ESTE DOMINGO PERO RECORTADO PORQUE LO QUE SE VERA ES ALGO MUY PESADO PARA EL PROTAGONISTA ADEMAS DE QUE ME DEJO UN FUERTE DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE HASTA AHORA NO SE ME HA QUITADO POR EL ESTRES QUE ME CAUSO POR LO LARGO Y ALGUNAS SITUACIONES PERO ESE CAPITULO VIENE UNA CIERTA METAFORA DE LO QUE ES EL ARCO DE HISTORIA. NOS VEMOS EL SABADO CON REENCARNACION.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 13: ALDEBARAN DEL CASO: ANGEL DEL APOCALIPSIS-

Tras lo sucedido aquella noche fatídica. En la que Samuel presenciaba la muerte de aquella persona especial. En donde sintió todas las emociones existentes. En un lugar que era tan hermoso y mortal a su vez. Pero ¿Quién era aquel hombre endemoniado? Samuel estaba tan centrado en eso que no prestaba atención a sus clases matutinas. Veia como las profesoras daban clase entre ellas y movían los labios mas no escuchaba nada. Seguia imaginando esa horrible escena donde fallecia Laina y quedaban únicamente sus cabellos. Algo que le desagradaba en absoluto a Samuel. La clase era eterna, hablaban mas que nada de la segunda guerra mundial. Aquel dictador que movio grandes cantidades de gente hacia su objetivo egoísta y cruel. Algo que lo tacho como la persona mas cruel del mundo antiguo. Claro, eso fue antes de descubrir la magia y la tecnología avanzada, de haber caído en sus manos hubiera sido peor. Samuel ansiaba que las clases llegaran a su fin mas no aguantaba la ansiedad. Volteo lijeramente hacia Fluttershy quien apuntaba todo lo visto en clases ya que se acercarían los exámenes a segundo año y para el escuadron desconocido de Penelope ascendería de Serafin 1 a Serafin Cabo por lo que su asistencia al trabajo seria menor y Samuel tendría un estrés menos en su vida por al menos dos dias. Trataba de sacarse eso de la mente, no tenia otra opción, tendría que regresar a sus viejos habitos. Paso su mano por su nuca tocando un chip conectado a su medula, un experimento de Theresa cuando el tenia 14 años. Desde entonces, le ha servido de maravilla, un reproductor multimedia, en el que podia escuchar las ondas de sonido dentro de su cráneo y ser captadas por los receptores sonoros, además. ese mismo chip esta conectado a sus corneas por lo que es capaz de ver videos con tan solo pensarlo, el detalle. No tiene conexión a internet, un detalle que le molestaba un pelo a Samuel pero le agradaba ya que tenia una capacidad casi ilimitada al estar vinculada a su red Neuronal. Algo que le podría salvar la vida, hablando del Alz Heimer pero fue un detalle que se le escapo a Theresa y a Twilight por la emoción de haber sido su primer experimento que involucrase una operación cerebral.

Samuel escuchaba canciones para relajarse y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido. algo de haber sido un éxito a no ser por una canción de metal. Una canción de los años de antaño, una banda desconocida para Samuel inclusive de escuchar sus canciones pero su letra. Hablaba de muerte, una canción con una tonada alegre y viva pero con una letra de ultratumba. Samuel dio un gran suspiro de estrés y quito la música prestando nuevamente atención hacia su maestra quien ahora hablaba de un libro de una niña que vivio en la segunda guerra mundial que cambio la forma de pensar de muchos. Con una edad de 14 años mas no se centraba en esos detalles ni menos en su nombre. Seguía pensando torturándose sobre aquel ser quien le arrebato temporalmente el amor de su vida. Volteo hacia el lado derecho de su lugar viendo como Laina junto con Lotus escribían atentas en su pantalla táctil con una plumilla viéndolas animosas como siempre, veia una cierta sonrisa en el rostro de Laina mientras escribia atenta. Debería de haber algo para evitar eso, para que no sufra.

Terminaron las clases matutinas. Tenia 3 horas libres para pensar en lo suyo, las profesoras se habían ido a su cubículo en la sala de maestros y los estudiantes hablaban jovialmente alejados de Samuel y Fluttershy, a el no le importaba eso. En su acto habitual de rebeldía alzo los pies sobre el escritorio llenándolo ligeramente de polvo y tierra y se recargo sobres su manos en su nuca cerrando los ojos para tomar una siesta prolongada pero apenas acomodarse sintió algo tibio en sus piernas, abrió los ojos y vio sentada sobre el escritorio a un lado de sus piernas a Laina, quien tenia tomando de la pierna a Samuel mirándolo con una sonrisa. Samuel vio con un pequeño gesto a Laina mientras ella agarraba la pierna de Samuel haciendo una fuerza tierna y suave.

-¿Qué tienes planeado Samuel?-Laina rompió el silencio con una sonrisa humilde que a duras penas se le generaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Realmente nada, pensaba descansar un poco. No he dormido muy bien anoche-Laina corto un poco su sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Samuel, aquella voz tranquila y serena se escuchaba algo rápida y estresante mas no quería sacar una conclusión mientras hablaba con el.

-¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que fueron otra vez esos gatos del vecino aledaño.

-No, nada de eso. Fueron simples pesadillas pero igual no tiene tanta importancia.

-Hmmm…Fluttershy, ¿Qué paso con Samuel anoche?-Laina volteo hacia Fluttershy quien estaba centrada en su pantalla táctil viendo a un par de conejos blancos corriendo en la pradera y la misma se sorprendio por esto apagando la pantalla de su escritorio con una sonrisa apenada. Samuel volteo a ver a Fluttershy con una cierta indiferencia lo que corto aquella sonrisa.

-Bueno, Si. Digamos que Samuel tuvo una pesadilla-Habia ocasiones en las que Fluttershy temia de Samuel. Sabia que si decía algo que a Samuel no le agradace el le haría algo malo. Le apagaría aquella lámpara de noche con forma de luna creciente y ella no podría dormir en la noche a causa de los monstruos inexistentes.

-Si. Eso lo acaba de decir el pero ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla tuvo?

-Realmente no se si deba contarlo ya que Samuel es muy corajudo y pues. Le tengo miedo.

-¿Qué?-Laina miro algo sorprendida a Fluttershy e inmediatamente hizo una mueca con los labios y se lanzo a carcajadas mientras llamaba la atención de todos los que le rodeaban incluyendo a su espejo Lotus y a su hermana-¿Le tienes miedo a Samuel? Vamos Shy, no seas asi. Obviamente Samuel es alguien inofensivo.

-Pero, no es algo de risa, bueno. Yo digo, porque. Samuel a veces es muy agresivo y realmente no me conviene decir algo que no me tiene permitido porque ya sabes, tenemos un gran lazo de confianza. Además, no creo que sea correcto hablar de algo asi. O no lo se, me confundí-Laina se burlo un poco de la inocencia de Fluttershy quien a pesar de ser alguien que tal vez no empareje con Samuel se lleva muy bien con el y sus emociones no han cambiado desde que la conocio por primera vez.

-Vamos cuéntame, si Samuel te hace algo yo te defiendo ¿Va?-Laina hizo un movimiento de 90º con su brazo y golpeo con su otra mano el musculo de su antebrazo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, para ese entonces Alina, Lotus y Aloe estaban con Samuel viendo en silencio la platica con Fluttershy con unas risas algo notables pero era de acompañamiento hacia la situación, no en contra que perjudique a alguien a excepción de las miradas asesinas de los demás estudiantes al tener Samuel a las mujeres mas hermosas de su clase y tal vez de su grado.

-Es que Samuel soño con un monstruo, soño que destruia muchas cosas. Destruia lo que mas amaba. Y, despertó llorando-Las 4 amigas de ambos cruzaron miradas entre ellas, Samuel hizo un gran suspiro en silencio sabiendo que dijo algo que debía de decir pero también era un significado de estrés. No debio haber mencionado lo ultimo-Y pase 1 hora con el consolándolo mientras me hablaba de su sueño hasta que volvió a dormirse como un angel-Al final terminaron riendo ahora algo ofensivas hacia Samuel quien escuchaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados deseando que no hubiesen escuchado el testimonio de Fluttershy y menos sobre el llanto que tuvo pero algo le alegro. No habia contado que ella no sabe mentir. Pero igual le da gusto que no haya mencionado a Laina ni menos sobre aquel hombre con una gabardina negra.

Despues de aquella platica incomoda, Samuel fue obligado a salir del salón gracias a Laina. Quienes iban rumbo al tejado de la escuela. Un lugar algo santo para Samuel ya que de vez en cuando iba al tejado con Fluttershy a pensar o a almorzar. Aunque en este caso, era convivir. Samuel, Laina, Alina, Lotus, Aloe y Fluttershy subieron hacia el tejado de la academia. Un lugar solitario y amplio. En el que rara vez se encontraba alguien mas, un lugar que por carecer de atractivos nadie va. Solo habia un gran contenedor de agua para los baños y duchas de toda la academia. Un gran contenedor capaz de almacenar 15 mil litros de agua. Abastecido cada dos semanas con agua potable traido de los lagos y manantiales de las tierras del norte gracias al deshielo de los polos en casi su totalidad.

Samuel seguía viendo hacia el frente mientras Laina y Alina conversaban entre ellas y detrás suyo estaba Fluttershy conversando con Lotus y Aloe mientras subían las escaleras hacia el tejado caminando entre los demás estudiantes de la academia nuevamente siendo ignorado por los demás. Al final, de subir mas de 4 pisos llegaron a una puerta de hierro algo oxidada pero aun se podia percibir un cierto brillo metalico. Laina abrió la puerta mostrando asi el gran tejado de baldosas de piedra y del lado izquierdo aquel contenedor cilíndrico de metal plateado con paneles táctiles en su base, frente a ellos un gran grupo de bancas de madera con bases de acero. Laina camino con cierta prisa a la banca central con una pequeña caja de madera pintada de color rosa con un conejo blanco. Alina se sento al lado izquierdo con su propio almuerzo y para Aloe. Samuel se sento del lado derecho de Laina con Fluttershy y Lotus en las piernas de Laina. Samuel se recargo en el barandal extendiendo los brazos mirando el cielo, quería volverse a sentirse como aquel niño inmaduro, sin preocupaciones. Pensando únicamente en cuidar a su espejo.

-¿Quieres un poco Sam?-Laina saco un poco de su comida mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa simpática. Era arroz blanco con salsa de cacahuate y un poco de ensalada. Para complementar una ensalada principalmente de lechuga y rodajas de tomate. Samuel vio algo extrañado la cortesía de Laina a pesar de que ella es muy buena con el no esperaba algo asi. Laina tomo una cuchara de plástico de color blanco y tomo un poco de arroz con aquella salsa y se la puso frente a Samuel-Vamos, di *Ahhhh-Laina Imito el sonido abriendo la boca, algo que sonrojo un poco a Samuel quien la veia en silencio. Ella movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados mientras mantenía esa sonrisa y un mechón de su cabello pasaba por sus ojos embelleciéndola mas. Samuel abrió la boca ligeramente y ella introdujo la cuchara con esa misma sonrisa pero ahora mas intensificada. Esto le gustaba a Samuel aunque tratase de ocultarlo y Laina lo sabia. Todos lo sabían, Samuel probo aquel arroz bañado en salsa y sintió que sus papilas gustativas bailaban del gusto. Le habia gustado aquella sensación picosa y esponjosa por el arroz.

-Esta muy rico Laina, serás buena esposa-Samuel bromeo con una ligera sonrisa algo que le dio gusto a Laina lo cual la sonrojo ligeramente. Samuel habla muy poco a pesar de estar con personas de su confianza, y cuando consigue hablar es para adular a alguien. O para ser rudo con alguien.

-Pero que linda escena, es tan tierna que me da asco-Aquella voz, Samuel reacciono al escuchar esa misma voz endemoniada que la de su sueño. Aquella voz grave llena de arrogancia. De una persona que ya no posee un alma. El corazon de Samuel se acelero tanto asi como sus movimientos levantándose bruscamente de la banca mirando hacia el pequeño tejado de la puerta de donde salieron. Dio un gran trago de saliva mientras veia hacia arriba en un angulo no tan inclinado a un hombre, de túnica blanca de cuero con un parentesco similar a las camisas de fuerza que usan en los psiquiátricos y veia un ojo iluminado en un aura violeta tras aquella capucha. Estaba de pie con el brazo izquierdo extendido con un pequeño orbe de color violeta intenso y mientras lo sostenía el aire se dirigía hacia aquel orbe-Asi que tu eres Aldebaran del caso pero, no tienes un nombre clave. Eso no importa, porque cuando te mate seré aun mas poderoso. Mi nombre es el Angel del Apocalipsis. Un aldebaran del caos. El cuarto mas poderoso del mundo-Se descubrió la capucha en un gran movimiento brusco mostrando el rostro de una mujer de mediana edad. similar a la de Samuel, con el ojo izquierdo de color violeta y el opuesto de color blanco. Tenia un cuervo tatuado debajo de su ojo blanco de color violeta y del lado opuesto otro con una paloma Violeta con las alas extendidas. Samuel se quito su gabardina negra mostrando su uniforme escolar, un uniforme escolar muy diferente a los demás. Tenia varios cinturones llenos de dagas y cuchillos y en la parte trasera en su pantalón atado unas 20 flechas de madera con la punta de oro. Bajo la mirada viendo a su compañera Fluttershy temblando del miedo y con una de sus manos acaricio su melena tranquilizándola un poco.

-Vamos Shy, ayúdame una vez mas. Por favor-Fluttershy movio la cabeza verticamente varias veces afirmando su apoyo a Samuel a pesar del miedo que le causaba aquella mujer-Bien, es hora del espectáculo.


	14. Chapter 14

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. EN ESTA OCASION VEREMOS EL FINAL DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ARCO DE HISTORIA INTRODUCTORIO. EL CUAL, ES EL INICIO DE ALGO MAS GRANDE, MUY GRANDE. PARECIERA QUE NO PERO SI. YA QUE LA HISTORIA DE SAMUEL TIENE HUECOS NARRATIVOS. NO ACCIDENTALES, HECHOS A POSTA O A PROPOSITO. EN FIN, DE MOMENTO ES TODO. YA EN REENCARNACION ESTOY A PUNTO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO 50 EL CUAL TIENE A SAMAEL Y A KRYSTA DE PROTAGONISTAS EN UN AMBIENTE MAS CALMADITO Y SENCILLO. CON ARTURO, YA TENGO EL CAP CASI TERMINADO. SOLO FALTA ESCRIBIRLO :P EN FIN. ME DA GUSTO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS CON ESTE FIC. ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO EN MOMENTOS DIFICILES. GRACIAS POR LEER MI(S)** **FIC(S) NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA: HIJO DE LAS SOMBRAS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 14: ANGEL DEL APOCALIPSIS Y EL HIJO DE LAS SOMBRAS-

-Asi que tu eres el favorito de la Directora Celeste, pensé que te verias rudo pero me lleve una gran decepcion. Solo eres un niño con una pony de mascota-esta mujer se veia muy amenazante. Samuel estaba muy molesto. Sabia muy bien lo que pasaría. Aunque, en el fondo tenia miedo de que se repitiera lo que vio en su sueño.

-Vamos Fluttershy, bríndame tu poder por favor-Samuel extendió la mano hacia Fluttershy, ella asintió en silencio y alzo su casco y el apretó su suave casco y la alzo en el aire colocándola sobre su espalda y Fluttershy se envolvió en un aura violeta con unas franjas rojizas. Samuel volteo hacia Laina y Alina quienes estaban de pie mirando atemorizadas hacia Samuel y aquella mujer-No se preocupen, lo resolveré dentro de poco. Alina, Laina, Lotus y Aloe. Usen sus habilidades de Aldebaran de Solaria para huir de aquí, este lugar no será seguro. Vayan con Theresa y díganle que un aldebaran del caos esta en la academia. Que haga una evacuación general.

-Esta bien Samuel-Ambas tomaron a Lotus y Aloe y se envolvieron en un aura dorado con unas franjas rosadas mostrando su aspecto. Eran vestido color verde y su peinado se alargo un poco mas de la cuenta llegando a la altura de las rodillas. Aquel vestido verde consistía en varias tiras de oro cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus zapatillas eran de madera de roble y tenían enredaderas con espinas las cuales sirven para caminar y correr en superficies impasables en este caso. Correr en superficies verticales. Lotus y Aloe se colocaron en las espaldas de ambas y saltaron al vacio apoyándose en la superficie y bajar corriendo hacia la planta baja y correr hacia Theresa quien estaba en su oficina del consejo estudiantil. Samuel se sentía mas tranquilo sabiendo que Laina estaba fuera de peligro.

-Bien, asi ya estamos a gusto-Samuel concentro toda su energia hacia su corazon y Fluttershy por igual. Alzo la mirada hacia aquella mujer, aquel Angel del Apocalipsis viendo con una cierta sonrisa vanidosa. Fluttershy envio toda su energia hacia Samuel y aquella aura violeta y rojiza se intensifico y ambos se envolvieron en la misma por completo. Samuel empezó a cambiar de aspecto. Aquella bata se fue alargando y la bufanda rojiza. Una vez oculta se materializo cubriendo la parte interior de su rostro mostrando únicamente sus ojos y los cuales se envolvieron en un aura negruzco y la iris de color rojo sangre pero la mas resaltante era su ojo izquierdo. Donde residia la consciencia de Fluttershy quien era consciente de lo que veia y sentía Samuel. De su brazo izquierdo aparecio aquella gran ballesta de madera con una culata bien tallada y formada, la flecha mágica la cual se cargaba con la energia de Samuel y la de Fluttershy. Su pantalón escolar se tiño de aquel color oscuro perdiendo el brillo blanco y sus botas ocultas se mostraron. Aquellas botas de cuero grueso con grandes listones para abrocharlos de cuero y con los bordes de acero. Aquella figura que antes era conocida como Samuel se habia completado. Aquel aura violeta oscuro con rojizo desaparecio mostrando a un nuevo Samuel, un ser sin nombre pero con un alma inconfundible y dentro de esa misma alma. La de Fluttershy. Incapaz de hacer un movimiento, tan solo podia observar como su mejor amigo y hermano defendia toda la escuela de este horrible ser.

-Asi que esta es tu verdadera forma. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Aquella mujer cambio su gesto al ver la apariencia intimidante de Samuel, este paso su mano por su nuca tomando el gorro de su gabardina cubriendo su rostro únicamente mostrando aquel brillo rojizo en su ojo izquierdo.

-Me llamo Samuel, y sere tu verdugo-Samuel alzo la ballesta apuntando hacia ella y ella emitio un gesto suave pero molesto de la voz de Samuel. Era una voz muy grave y llena de valor a lo que era hace unos momentos-¿A que veniste a este lugar? ¿Cuál es tu motivación?

-¿Mi motivación? Realmente no tengo ninguna. Solo tengo deseos de matar asi como tu las tienes-Samuel dentro de su capucha, hizo un gesto de odio al ver a esta mujer mas esta no fue capaz de verlo.

-¿Fuiste tu aquella quien hizo esa explosión en los mares del norte?

-Implosion mas bien, la materia oscura es capaz de hacer implosiones si la concentras en presiones mas grandes que la del nucleo de la tierra pero. ¿Sabes que fue lo divertido?-Esbozo una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla mientras aquella esfera de color violeta se intensificaba, Samuel entrecerró sus ojos mientras veia como esbozaba esa endemoniada sonrisa-Era ver como todos gritaban agónicos mientras se despedazaban.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ya te lo habia dicho, Angel del Apocalipsis. ¿Qué no sabes escuchar?

-No, TU nombre. No tu apodo.

-Hmmmm….Bien-Aquella mujer dio un leve salto desde aquel tejado minúsculo parándose frente a Samuel, aquel orbe violeta desapareció y ella veia a Samuel algo molesta pero un poco infantil-Mi nombre, es Clarah Dreimond. Tengo 24 años. Nacida en Nueva Escocia. Edinburg mas bien-Samuel se vio extrañado al ver a esta mujer frente a el. Bajo la ballesta un poco desconfiado con el miedo de Fluttershy latente. El solo podia tratar de tranquilizarla mentalmente.

-Me llamo Samuel Thomas Ridley. Tengo 18 años de edad, nacido en la ciudad de Ahcamoth. Neo-Equestria.

-Bien, ambos ya nos conocemos. Ahora si ¿Ya nos podemos matar?-Aquella mujer se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa. Algo que le seguía molestando a Samuel. Alzo su ballesta tratando de golpearla pero Clarah dio un gran brinco esquivando su ataque cayendo nuevamente sobre el tejado de la puerta-Bien, que asi sea. Igual ya me estaba molestando hablar contigo.

-Ya tenemos algo en común, ya me estaba cansando de tu presencia. Debes de ser erradicada ahora mismo-Samuel apunto hacia el rostro mirándola con un gran odio. Dentro de el, no quería que nadie saliera herido. Menos Laina y Fluttershy. Se escucho un silencio abrupto entre los dos en un momento corto pero eterno para ambos. El aire paso frente a los dos moviendo sus vestimentas en aquellos sonidos graves de la ropa hasta que se escucho la sirena de la academia. Aquel sonido agudo largo y continuo. Era la alarma de emergencia. Samuel esbozo una ligera sonrisa sabiendo que sus amigas se alejarían de una posible zona de riesgo pero. Dentro de poco vendría la FENU a acordonar el área. Samuel no espero mas y disparo aquella gran flecha de madera hacia Clarah y ella puso de frente un orbe como escudo absorbiendo la flecha y el mismo aumento de volumen y su color cambio ligeramente a uno mas oscuro.

-Recuerda, la materia oscura también puede ser usada para crear agujeros negros. Idiota.

-Hmmm….-Samuel cargo su ballesta pasando su mano derecha materializando otra flecha sin apartarle la mirada, por dentro. Escuchaba el consejo de Fluttershy para no caer en la desesperación-Asi que asi es tu plan ¿Eh? Sabes, eres muy inteligente. Pero, tu timidez es muy grande. No, en serio. Si no me hubieras dicho eso no sabría que pasaría eso pero. Hare caso a lo que dices, tal vez haya una esperanza.

-No jueges conmigo pedazo de basura-Aquella mujer se enfurecio lanzando aquel orbe violeta. Samuel a duras penas consiguió reaccionar y rodo hacia un lado viendo como el orbe succionaba toda la materia cercana carcomiendo el concreto solido y parte de las bancas hasta que se desintegro dejando un cráter perfecto en el suelo. Samuel se levanto mirando aquella mujer enfurecida. Tenia que mantener la calma. Si se desesperaba podría perder el control de si mismo.

-Asi que este es tu poder, destruir todo lo que tocas ¿No?

-¿Que no habia explicado eso?-Clarah empezó a cargar otro orbe de materia oscura mientras que Samuel se levantado del suelo-En serio si que eres idiota. Y los idiotas me molestan-Nuevamente lanzo aquel orbe de materia oscura hacia Samuel y el nuevamente esquivo el orbe repitiendo lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que el segundo orbe era un poco mas grande que el primero dejando un cráter un poco mas grande que el primero. Samuel nuevamente se volvió a levantar sintiendo como el aire era succionado hasta el orbe y después desaparecia. Samuel pensó por un momento en acercársele lo suficiente pero seria recibido por sus ataques y moriría en el acto. Tal vez, haga mas caso a lo de Fluttershy.

-Si, pero. No es necesario luchar, no lo vale. No lo vales.

-¿Qué no lo valgo? ¿Me estas tomando por una estúpida? ¡¿Me estas tomando por una estipida?!-Clarah se arrodillo tomando la corniza de concreto con una gran mueca de odio mientras que Samuel miraba serio su figura. Sus manos se envolvieron en aquel aura violeta y el concreto se quebró siendo absorbido por sus palmas mostrando orbes de un tamaño diminuto.

-Creo que esto no funcionara Fluttershy. Debemos deshacernos de ella. Podría matar a todos en la ciudad. Solo nosotros podemos hacerlo, nadie mas puede. Si, entiendo pero. Ella es una amenaza a nuestra vida y el permitirle vivir haría que nuestra muerte fuera segura-Samuel no le apartaba la mirada mientras conversaba con la voz interna de Fluttershy. Ella no quería que Samuel la matase ni menos que los demás murieran.

-Lo siento, pero. Es hora de que mueras. Todos ustedes no deberían existir. Y yo soy quien los debe de extinguir-Clarah se abalanzo sobre Samuel y el alzo nuevamente su ballesta y disparo. No dudaría nada en asesinar a otra persona con tal de salvar la suya y la de Fluttershy. La flecha paso rosando por la mejilla derecha de Clarah cortando ligeramente su rostro dejando tras una estela de sangre mientras la flecha se alejaba y se perdia hasta desaparecer por la falta de magia. Clarah, sintió aquel ardor insoportable y cayo pasando de largo a Samuel rodando en el suelo tocándose el rostro adolorida. Fluttershy regaño mentalmente a Samuel debido a que no quería ver sangre en este combate y termino con cierta voz quebrantada al ver a Clarah. Angel del Apocalipsis malherida. Samuel trato de ignorar un poco aquella voz interior caminando hacia Clarah colocando su ballesta en la frente-Te has comportado de una forma muy fuera de lugar, has matado mucha gente en el mundo y es hora de expiar tus pecados. Basura inútil.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Clarah descubrió un poco su rostro mirando molesta a Samuel, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y parte del suelo. Podia verse un poco de su cráneo por donde paso la flecha de Samuel pero ahora ignoraba el dolor físico mientras nacia un odio emocional. Mas personal-¿Basura inútil? ¿Me dijiste, basura inútil?

-Si, eres una basura inútil quien no tiene cabida en este mundo. Gente como tu, debería morir.

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-Clarah tomo la ballesta de Samuel y genero un orbe el cual absorbio parte de la ballesta junto con la flecha. Dejando únicamente el mango astillado de la ballesta. Samuel le dio una patada en el estomago y retrocedio dando un gran brinco quedando a varios metros alejado de ella arrojando la ballesta. Por fortuna, Fluttershy no sufrio ningun daño pero el si. La ballesta era hecha de una gran cantidad mágica por parte de ambos pero al momento de ser destruida Samuel consiguió sacar la esencia de Fluttershy para evitar ser mal herida pero el. El es otra cosa, Clarah se levanto del suelo dejando grandes manchas de sangre el mismo. Mirando con odio a Samuel quien el estaba sudando grandes gotas de sudor y no evitaba hacer ligeros jadeos. Era algo difícil, no habia experimentado tal dolor y agotamiento desde los experimentos de hace 4 años para probar su cordura y la de Fluttershy-Estoy Harta de que gente como tu me llame basura. ¿Basura? Ustedes son la verdadera basura. Je, si vieras las cosas que tuve que hacer. las cosas que tuve que perder. Mientras que el niño mimado vivía con una pegaso que es incapaz de volar por miedo a las alturas-Mientras hablaba Clarah hablaba la cicatriz de su mejilla se incrementaba hasta el punto de llegar a su labio y mostrar sus dientes. Samuel hizo una ligera mueca de repudio hacia eso. Parecía a un viejo enemigo de un Superheroe de los comics de antaño. Que usaba maquillaje de payaso y tenia cicatrices en la boca que parecían que sonreía. Mientras mas hablaba Clarah, mas sangre salía. Samuel retrocedio dos pasos mientras Clarah avanzaba hacia el dejaba manchas de sangre en el suelo y se escuchaba como chisporroteaba con cada avance y en sus manos cargaba aquella materia oscura.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas a punto de hacer?

-Si, muy pero muy segura.

-No estoy hablando contigo, silencio-Clarah se detuvo mientras Samuel cambiaba la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo hablando con Fluttershy. De igual forma esto no le agrado a Carlah enfureciéndola mas.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, ESTOY AQUÍ!-Clarah corrio hacia Samuel abalanzándose sobre el mandándolo al suelo. Samuel la tomo de las manos absorbiendo la magia pero. Era magia que ella generaba pero al no tener un espacio suficiente sumando a la presión que generaba Samuel no era posible pero el sentía como succionaba su carne a tal punto de llegar a despellejar toda su palma entera-¡VERAS PORQUE TODOS ME TEMEN, VERAS PORQUE TODOS EN ESTE MUNDO, VERAS COMO ME COMERE TU CARNE MOLECULA POR MOLECULA HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE TI. Y CUANDO ACABE. IRE A BUSCAR AQUELLAS GEMELAS Y LES HARE LO MISMO QUE TE HARE A TI!

-No mientras este aquí-Samuel reacciono hacia aquella voz y coloco su pierna en el estomago de Clarah y alzo la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire soltándose de una mano y paso un espadón dorado por un lado de ambos cortando el brazo que Samuel aun sostenia viendo como Clarah salía volando sin su brazo derecho hacia un extremo cubriendo parte del cuerpo de Samuel y el suelo. Vio que sobre su cabeza estaba aquella mujer de faldón ultra largo y polainas de color rojo carmesí brillante con un par de palomas en sus rodilleras y carente de ropa interior. Aquella mujer de vestido de oro tan pesado que ella es la única que puede mantenerse en el. Cabello dorado con coletas tan largas que llegaban a sus talones y una pequeña Tiara de plata. Era Penelope, alias. Aldebaran de Phoenix. Clara cayo al suelo retorciéndose del dolor mientras Samuel soltaba el brazo con una tranquilidad pero dentro de el alguien gritaba agonico. Era Fluttershy. No toleraba para nada ese tipo de violencia pero. Samuel debía de mantenerla calmada pero este ya no es un buen momento. Phoenix volteo hacia Samuel mirándolo molesta por unos segundos y cambio la mirada hacia Clarah quien gritaba agonica por perder su brazo-Pensé, que ya no te meterías en estas cosas. Pero, veo que no. Esto es un trabajo para la FENU Samuel. Apártate-Phoenix estiro su espadón y en un movimiento rápido limpio la sangre dejando un gran hilo del mismo en el suelo mientras se escuchaban sus pasos metálicos en el concreto-Aldebaran del Caos, Clara Dreimond alias 'Angel del Apocalipsis' Bajo el reglamento decimoquinto de la constitución de la FENU y Quincuagésimo del Regimen Equestriano. Estas bajo arresto, aunque. También podrias estar condenada a muerte. Tu decides-Phoenix coloco su espadón en la barbilla de Clarah mientras se tranquilizaba minúsculamente para ver con odio a Phoenix quien la veia indiferente.

-¡PUDRETE MALDITA ZORRA DE LA FENU! ¡TU Y TODOS TUS MALDITOS COMPAÑEROS DE LA FENU NO SON MAS QUE UNOS BUITRES SEDIENTOS DE PODER, A USTEDES LES IMPORTA POCO LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS CON TAL DE TENER MAS PODER!

-Entonces es pena de muerte. Que Dios se apiade de tu alma-Phoenix alzo su espadón hacia el cielo con ambas manos mientras se envolvía en un aura dorado con rojizo. Un hechizo capaz de asesinar a cualquiera con tal solo tocarlo. Un hechizo que al tocar la carne lo carboniza. Lo llama 'El beso del Fenix' Clara veia con una sonrisa mientras el hechizo se cargaba, su muerte seria ahora y no habría nadie quien evitarlo. De hacerlo, también moriría-Hasta nunca-Phoenix bajo su espadón con una rapidez tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al ver la figura de Samuel de frente recibiendo el corte pero. No era Samuel en su estado de combate. Era en su estado natural, de la vida diaria. Se habia separado de Fluttershy e interceptar el golpe. Phoenix veia a Samuel cubriéndose de un aura rojizo mientras parte de su ropa ensangrentada se carbonizaba. Samuel tenia los brazos extendidos mientras la espada paso por su torax quemándolo por dentro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de sangre por la ballesta que Clarah destruyo y su pantalón escolar roto mostrando su pie desnudo. Phoenix, se paralizo por esto y solto su espadón alejándose varios pasos mientras que Samuel caia arrodillado al suelo tratando de no morir carbonizado-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez?

-Porque no tienes derecho de arrebatarle la vida a una persona. Desconozco la vida de esta mujer pero, mientras luchaba con ella Fluttershy no paraba en decirme que no le hiciera daño. Que no lastimara mas su corazon de piedra. Mientras luchaba, ella reflejaba en sus ojos una enorme tristeza mas yo no lo pude ver, pero Fluttershy lo pudo ver. Clarah, no es diferente a mi o a ti. Ella también tuvo sueños, pero. Se le fue arrebatado cuando nacio, pero. Ahora, no importa. Salven su vida, tiene derecho a vivir-Samuel tomo el mango del espadón y tiro hacia Phoenix quien cayo arrodillada al suelo ante tal acto de valentía o estupidez absoluta de Samuel.

-¿Qué le dire ahora a Theresa? No, no puede terminar asi. No ahora, Theresa. ¿Qué le dire a Theresa?-Phoenix estuvo a romper en llanto mientras que Samuel halaba el espadón hacia el exterior de su cuerpo. Fluttershy se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, intacta del combate pero adolorida del alma mientras que su espejo humano estaba pereciendo.

-Vamos Samuel, tu puedes. No te rindas, por favor-Fluttershy rompió en llanto mientras tomo el mango del espadón de Samuel pero. Conforme halaban mas se le escapaba la vida a Samuel, sus ojos empezaban a tornarse grises conforme halaban.

-No te preocupes, si muero. Tu podras vivir tu sueño, ¿Querias ser veterinaria? Pues ahora puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes por mi. Ya estoy muerto.

-No Samuel, no lo digas. Por favor no, tu eres muy especial. Sin ti, yo no seria nada-Fluttershy tomo con mas fuerza el mango del espadón mientras mas aumentaba su aura rojizo. Samuel esbozo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa honesta y alegría. Tal vez, no pudo ser una persona modelo pero salvo la vida de una persona.

-No es asi, sin ti. Yo no seria nada, sin ti. Tal vez yo haya muerto hace mas de 6 años. Cuando mi padre me abandono. Cuando me quede sin amigos, ¿Recuerdas el orfanato? ¿Donde conocimos a Theresa?

-Si, si recuerdo Samuel-Fluttershy rompió mas en llanto mientras las fuerzas de Samuel se perdían y el espadón se volvia a incrustar dentro de su cuerpo.

-Aquellos niños. Nos marginaban por ser diferentes. Tu eras temerosa y yo callado. Nunca tuvimos el valor de defendernos. Pero, siempre nos tuvimos el uno para el otro siempre. Tu eras amabilidad y yo era soledad. Tu eras quien me animaba a seguir cuando yo te odiaba por ello pero. Ahora, es lo que mas aprecio. Tu amabilidad. Por eso, debes de conseguir tus sueños. Conmigo te quedaras estancada, yo no tengo sueños, no tengo expectativas. No tengo nada, solo veo los dias pasar siendo rechazado por la sociedad. Siendo ignorado por lo que soy, por ser Samuel. Mientras que tu, tu eres apreciada, eres aceptada y todos prestan a tu consejo. Porque eres Fluttershy-Samuel no pudo mas con su peso y cayo de frente siendo recibido por el pequeño cuerpo de Fluttershy quien lo sostuvo con ambos cascos mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos blancuzcos mientras su esencia se perdia.

-No moriras, mi hermano no morirá aquí. No mientras yo lo ame.

-El hermano menor de mi mejor amiga no tiene permitido morir. ¿Sino quien me ayudara en la cafetería los miércoles en la tarde?

-Exacto querido, mientras nosotras estemos aquí tu nunca estarás solo.

-No te he dicho que puedes morir ahora ¿O si? Todavía me debes dinero por el partido de Soccer de la semana antepasada.

-No permitiré que mi mejor amigo muera, no cuando sabe que tenemos muchas cosas que experimentar juntos.

-NI yo lo permitiré. Nos causaste muchos problemas en la academia a lo largo de los años pero, eres y serás nuestro mejor amigo Samuel. Si mueres, no te lo perdonare.

-¿Qué?-Samuel levanto débilmente la mirada viendo de izquierda a derecha a Theresa con Twilight, Abigail con Applejack, Regina con Rarity, Rebeca con Rainbow Dash, Laina con Lotus y Alina con Aloe. Todas en su estado de combate de Aldebarán de Solaría. Y por un lado. Se acercó Pinkie Pie caminando cabizbaja hacia Penélope apoyándose en ella acariciando su rostro con el suyo. Todas se acercaron a Samuel y tomaron el mango del espadón de Phoenix y halaron la espada sacándola de su pecho con una pequeña estela de sangre. Y asi, su vida estaba alejándose de las manos de la ponzoñosa muerte. Samuel cayo sobre su espalda frente al cuerpo de Clara quien veía en silencio con una gran envidia el apoyo de sus amigas. Algo que ella nunca experimento en su vida. Alina, Laina, Aloe y Lotus colocaron sus manos/cascos sobre el pecho de Samuel curándolo pero en medio proceso el reacciono y aparto sus brazos volteando su cuerpo hacia Clarah quien estaba mirando en silencio, con envidia y con la falta de sangre. Se arrastró en el suelo dejando una estela de sangre con un gran dolor por el duro y frio suelo. Se colocó a un lado de Clarah y la tomo de los hombros colocándola en sus piernas-Cúrenla a ella, ella necesita mas su atención que la mia-Samuel hizo un gran esfuerzo por pasar saliva pero la presión de su pecho fue devastador y escupio una gran cantidad de sangre cayendo de espaldas mientras que su alrededor se oscurecia y se silenciaba. _'Al menos, evite que alguien muriera'_ Fue lo último que pensó Samuel mientras sentía que su sangre se esparcía por el frio suelo de concreto.


	15. Chapter 15

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA. Y COMO SABRAN MUCHOS O SU MAYORIA VIENEN LOS AVISOS SEMANALES DE MIS TRES FICS**

 **-EMPEZANDO CON NEO EQUESTRIA, ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO ESTE FANFIC. REALMENTE ME LLENA DE GUSTO SABER QUE A USTEDES LES ESTA GUSTANDO LO QUE ESCRIBO Y LES PROMETO QUE COSAS COMO ESTAS VENDRAN EN EL FUTURO MAS CARGADA DE EMOCIONES. SE LOS PROMETO, ME DA GUSTO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS. CADA COMENTARIO ME HACE SENTIR UNA FELICIDAD ENORME. QUE CON SUS 15 CAPITULOS YA HA DUPLICADO SUS COMENTARIOS. USTEDES ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON TODO ESTO. Y TENGO MUCHOS PLANES PARA SAMUEL Y TODO SU MUNDO QUE ES AHCAMOTH, NEO EQUESTRIA. ESTO NO ES MAS QUE EL INICIO. CON ESTE CAPITULO DIGAMOS QUE VEREMOS POR ASI DECIRLO, EL EPILOGO DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA QUE POR LO REGULAR PONGO SOLO UN FRAGMENTO EN _CURSIVA_ DEL VILLANO O DEL PROTAGONISTA CON SUS PENSAMIENTOS PERO AHORA DECIDI OPTAR POR UN CAPITULO CON ALGO MAS CERCANO. ES CORTO EL CAPITULO PERO HABRA COSAS QUE TAL VEZ SEAN COMUNES PERO CON UN SIGNIFICADO OCULTO. UNA HISTORIA DE FONDO QUE SE HABLARA EN UN FUTURO. CON CLARAH DREIMOND. NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO FUE DE RELLENO. TENGO PLANES PARA ELLA PORQUE ¿QUE PASO CON SU ESPEJO? ¿DONDE ESTABA EN LA LUCHA? Y AHI ESTA EL MOTIVO QUE NO FUE PASAJERO. TAMBIEN ESPEREN MAS PERSONAJES PARA ESTE FIC, ALGUNOS AGRADABLES Y OTROS NO TANTO E INCLUSIVE HAGAN COSAS QUE SAMUEL TENGA QUE INTERACTUAR MAS.**

 **-PARA LOS QUE LEAN MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. TAMBIEN HE DE DECIRLES QUE VI SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESE ARCO DE HISTORIA Y DIGO DE UNA VEZ. NO HICE UN FINAL MALO. SI LEEN LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS DE SHANALOTTE AL FINAL NO DICE NADA QUE DE INDICIOS DE ALGO MALO, SINO LO CONTRARIO. YA SABEN QUE CON SHANALOTTE TIENDO A CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE SEA ENGAÑOSO Y SE PIENSE LO CONTRARIO. TAMBIEN HE DE MENCIONAR QUE PARA MI ESE CAPITULO FUE EL QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO HASTA LA FECHA SUPERANDO CON CRECES OTROS QUE TAMBIEN HABIA DICHO QUE ERAN MIS FAVORITOS. EN ESPECIAL ESTE, TUVO ALGO DE REALISMO Y ALGO DE CRUELDAD PERO ESE ERA EL OBJETIVO. EL ARCO TUVO MUCHAS EMOCIONES LO QUE LO HIZO PESADO PARA MI COMO ESCRITOR PERO EL RESULTADO ME HIZO SENTIR SATISFECHO POR ELLO. NO SE DESANIMEN, COMO PASO CON ANGEL FIGUEROA Y PASO CON ARTURO AL FINAL DE MI VIDA CON CELESTE. NO PUEDO HACERLE ALGO CRUEL A MIS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES.**

 **-REENCARNACION NO HAY MUCHO QUE HABLAR. SOLO QUE YA SE ACERCA EL TERCER ARCO DE HISTORIA MAS IMPORTANTE. POR LO QUE TAMBIEN ME TOMARIA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PORQUE AHI VA A HABER MAS HISTORIA DE LO QUE HUBO CON ARTURO ADEMAS DE QUE EL CAPITULO 51 TIENE POR ASI DECIRLO EL PROLOGO DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA.**

 **EN FIN, YA ME HE ALARGADO MUCHO CON ESO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 15: DEL SER MAS PELIGROSO AL SER MAS BONDADOSO-

" _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?"_ Fueron las primeras cosas que recorrieron por la mente de Samuel mientras recobraba el conocimiento y sentía una inmensa presión en su pecho. En su vista nublaba podía percibir dos figuras blancuzcas estando de pie y luego otra estando sentada frente a el. Samuel trato de moverse pero parecía no ser capaz. Por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para ir abriendo lo ojos poco a poco. Conforme los fue abriendo aquellas figuras fueron tomando forma pero una figura desapareció por completo. Vio poco a poco cada detalle de lo que apenas podía reconocer. Una pequeña mesa de madera con un ramo de flores. Entre los cuales había tulipanes, rosas y uno que otro girasol. A su lado derecho podía ver una máquina de dos pulgadas de espesor con una pantalla de LCD con sus signos vitales y ritmo cardiaco con un suave pitido agudo y en el un esquema de su cuerpo donde se veia el pecho envuelto en una zona roja y su brazo izquierdo y un color naranja en su cabeza. A su lado izquierdo una cortina de color blanco con otra mesa de madera a su lado izquierdo con una charola de comida. Comida de hospital. Algo que a el no le gustaba como casi a toda la humanidad. Un pedazo de pan blanco con una cantidad casi nula de mantequilla. Ensalada de un sustituto de atún con ensalada de verduras. Regreso la vista hacia el frente viendo sus piernas cubiertas por la cobija blanca del hospital y sobre su pecho. Una hermosa mujer durmiente. De cabello largo y una bandana de color blanco con una flor de loto de color azul cielo. Samuel vio que estaba durmiendo pero exclamo una suave sonrisa mientras la veía dormir. Laina, aquella mujer que desde Samuel la conoció se había enamorado profundamente. Veía su mirada pacifica dormir mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían parcialmente su rostro. " _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?"_ Samuel volteo hacia su lado derecho viendo la ventana observando un color azulado mientras algunas aves y pegasos volaban en el cielo con mochilas y algunos tenían puesto el uniforme blanco del hospital.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-Laina se levantó de la cama tallándose los ojos con una sonrisa llena de alegría y amor. Samuel vio esto y contuvo una sonrisa pero obviamente se ruborizo y Laina le sonrio con intensidad superior-Veo que no te apetece hablar mucho. Pero, te dire que llevas durmiendo mas de cuatro dias. Ha sido una odisea muy grande ¿No es asi?-Samuel asintió la cabeza algo sorprendido sabiendo que durmió durante cuatro dias. Laina estiro sus brazos con una mirada inocente y pura. Samuel no aparto nunca la mirada al rostro de Laina. Por alguna razón, se sentía mas enamorado-Salvaste la vida de una persona cuando no se lo merecia. Y estuviste a punto de morir por ello. No pensé que harias tal cosa Samuel. Tras lo sucedido con Clarah. El Angel del Apocalipsis, estuvo un tiempo en el hospital para su recuperación y llevada al cuartel de la FENU. Al norte de aquí, donde será juzgada por genocidio e intento de homicidio. Supongo que la enviaran a un lugar ultra secretó. Pero, durante el juicio se veia tranquila a pesar de que no tenia un brazo y dijo que no volveria a hacer daño a alguien. Dice que aprendió mucho ese dia y supo valorar su vida y aun mas importante. La vida de los demás, en cambio. Penelope estaba en otra posición. Tras lo sucedido ese dia no ha querido hablar con Theresa ni con nosotras. Tal parece que le afecto el hecho de haber atravesado tu pecho con su gran espadón. Obviamente la juzgaron y de Serafín clase tres la descendieron a Angel menor clase cuatro, tiene que volver a tomar cursos y demostrar su valía ante la FENU para volver a ascender pero eso le tomaría 10 años. Aunque no parece ser que le moleste ello. Le molestaba mas haber visto tu acto ante la muerte-Samuel bajo la mirada pasando su mano sobre su pecho. Sentía el relieve del vendaje a su alrededor. Podia sentir las nano maquinas recorrer su cuerpo cargando materia genética curándolo con rapidez. Ha de ser por ello que no siente un dolor alguno-tal parece que todos te han juzgado muy pronto Samuel, yo. Mi hermana, Penelope, Rebeca, Regina, Abigail y Theresa. Con esto, nos hemos dado cuenta que tu vales mas de lo que aparentas. Desde que eras un niño, un poco antes de descubrir aquel talento con Fluttershy. Eras alguien muy animado, algo infantil y hablador pero ahora. Muy apenas dices una palabra. Aquellos dias dolorosos en los laboratorios de la FENU y la ONUHE fueron dias difíciles. Lo recuerdo, aun te rehusabas a usar tu habilidad ante los científicos y en especial con la Doctora Ludemberg. Aquella niña que nunca pudo crecer, aquellos dias en los que…-Samuel tomo la mano de Laina moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados con una cierta tristeza en su mirada callandola al momento.

-No digas eso por favor. Lo que menos quiero es recordar el motivo porque he guardado silencio. La única forma en la que me pueden hacer hablar es cuando me siento en confianza o cuando hay algo importante de por medio. Asi que, entiende mi silencio. El hablar, me trae horribles recuerdos. Espero, puedas comprenderlo. Tu misma lo viste, tu misma viste las cosas que hicieron haya adentro. Cosas de las que nunca olvidare ni creo que Fluttershy olvide. Pero, me da gusto que me cuentes todo a detalle. Me alegra saber que tengo a alguien en quien confiar aparte de Fluttershy. Muchas gracias Laina. Pero, de momento. No me apetece hablar mucho-Laina sonrio apenada ante las palabras de Samuel y bajo la mirada con esa misma sonrisa.

-Entiendo Samuel, y no te preocupes. Podras confiar en mi todo lo que necesites. Y sobre las demás. No tardan en llegar, supongo. Dijeron que vendrían en la tarde pero parece que aun no han llegado-Samuel volteo hacia la ventana viendo de igual manera ese paisaje azulado viendo los pegasos volar haciendo sus diferentes tareas. Estaba empezando a sentir calor-Tienes calor ¿Verdad?-Samuel asintió verticalmente y Laina se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia la ventana abriéndolo. Al instante una gran brisa paso al interior refrescando al instante a Samuel y llenándolo de amor ya que el viento movia el cabello largo de Laina haciéndola ver mas hermosa de lo que ya es. Giro la vista hacia su lado derecho sintiendo multiples presencias hacia la habitación. Samuel se recargo sobre su cama apoyándose en el respaldo inclinado a pesar de sentir un dolor en el pecho por la flexion pero no le importo. Sabia que con la medicina actual en un futuro muy avanzado como en el que vivía como para que una herida se abriese nuevamente-Ya veo, ponte guapo Samuel-Samuel sonrio mientras Laina caminaba a su asiento a un lado de la cama de Samuel mientras se abria la puerta escuchando muchas voces femeninas hasta detenerse frente a ellos. En primeras, Theresa con Penelope de frente. Theresa tenia una gran sonrisa mientras que Penelope a duras penas podia alzar la mirada con una gran tristeza. Detrás de ellas dos Abigail, Rebeca, Regina y Alina. Tenían su uniforme escolar y por un lado de cada una sus espejos pony y Fluttershy. Cada una tenia un pequeño regalo para Samuel pero la única que traía un regalo algo peculiar fue Rebeca con Rainbow Dash. Tenían una pequeña pantalla de LCD de 18 pulgadas y una consola de videojuegos. Las demás tenían algo mas sutil.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeño hermano?-Theresa tenia en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores viendo a Samuel con una gran sonrisa alegre y con un gran brillo en sus ojos. Samuel asintió con una sonrisa mientras que por un lado se acercaba Fluttershy apoyando sus dos cascos frontales sobre la cama mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa y el acariciaba su melena con una igual-Bien, me da gusto que hayas estado bien. Tras lo sucedido con aquella mujer. Clarah, pasaron muchas cosas pero. Supongo que Laina te habrá puesto al corriente por lo que creo que seria de mas hablar de eso. Penelope. Pinkie Pie, ¿Podrian decir algo?-Theresa se hizo a un lado mostrando a Pinkie Pie quien tenia sobre su lomo una caja de carton de color blanco crema con un gran moño rojo. Tenia una gran sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban algo tristes.

-Bueno Sammy. No encuentro las palabras para hacerlo pero se que me tengo que disculpar contigo. se que lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Querias proteger la vida de una persona que a pesar de haber hecho cosas crueles hiciste hasta lo imposible para que Penny y yo hiciéramos algo que tal vez ahora nos estaríamos arrepintiendo y aunque paso otra cosa nos arrepentimos por eso. Tomamos un papel que ni nosotras lo hubiéramos creído antes pero tu nos diste ver eso. Con tu sangre y tus palabras. asi que en forma de disculpa te queremos dar esto, es un pastel recien horneado de tres leches y fresas. Como a ti te gustan Sammy. Tal vez no sea lo suficiente para que nos perdones pero es lo que mejor podemos hacer-Pinkie Pie camino hacia Samuel y con sus cascos dejo el pastel a su lado derecho a un lado de Fluttershy quien veia en silencio a Pinkie Pie. Samuel vio la caja y fácilmente percibia el olor dulce de las fresas y el pan con tres leches. Regreso la mirada hacia el frente donde Pinkie Pie le dio un codazo a una de las piernas de Penelope y ella reacciono levantando la vista viendo a Samael a los ojos y en este caso únicamente bajo la mirada sin mover su cabeza.

-Pink Pink tiene razón. Pero, yo tuve la culpa de todo esto, si tan solo hubiera escuchado tus palabras antes de hacer algo. No, si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a lo que estabas haciendo tal vez. Tal vez tu no estarías asi, lo siento mucho Samuel. Si me odias por eso, me lo merezco. No soy mas que una idiota incompetente. Me merezco tu odio, el de Theresa. El de todos. Lo siento-Penelope bajo por completo la mirada rompiendo en llanto. Sus lagrimas recorrían por completo su suave y delicado rostro lleno de tristeza y agonía. Era la primera vez que su personalidad tan impecable y fuerte se habia roto. Una personalidad que siempre la acompaño desde que era una niña. Inclusive antes de conocer a Theresa y a las demás. Inclusive sabiendo que Pinkie Pie tenia una gran tristeza por lo sucedido con Samuel. Saber que pudo haber muerto incinerado vivo por el ataque de Penelope. Aunque siempre traiga esa sonrisa siente toda la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Pense que no tendría que hablar pero siempre termino haciéndolo. Pero, no me importa en verdad el hecho de terminar herido. Mientras luchaba con Clarah supe que ella lo hacia porque estaba sola. Ella no tenia amigos, no tenia familia, no tenia razón por vivir. Y llegue a esa conclusión gracias a Fluttershy. Sin ella creo que yo hubiera terminado matando a Clarah. Pero, no te sientas mal por ello. Solo tratabas de hacer tu trabajo. Nunca te juzgaría por eso. ¿En que me convertiría? En alguien mas del monton además seria algo hipócrita de mi parte juzgar cuando siempre me estan juzgando. Asi que lo que puedo decir sin tener que evitarme un rollazo es que no tienes porque disculparte cuando no has hecho nada malo-Penelope alzo la mirada con una gran sorpresa con algunas lagrimas en su rostro mientras que Samuel la veia con un intento de sonrisa mientras que Theresa se acercaba a Samuel a darle un gran abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Samuel, pensé. Pensé que me odiarías. No tengo palabras para decir lo agradecida que estoy.

-Yo se como-Rebeca se acerco por igual a Samuel pasando su dedo índice sobre la comida del hospital y comiendo lo que habia recogido causándole un mal sabor de boca-Que asco, yo digo que será mejor que comamos porque no creo que Samuel disfrute el atún sintético. Ademas, escuche de unos médicos que pronto le darán de alta asi que seria para celebrar.

-Es una excelente idea Rebeca. Pero necesitamos un poco de música para animar el ambiente. Gracias a que siempre cargo en mi bolsa un reproductor de música podemos escuchar canciones clásica. Seria fantástico y a Samuel le encantara-Regina saco un puerto Nano/USB inalámbrico de color plateado con el logotipo de las industrias Halo. Aquella aureola de color dorado con pequeñas chispas en la placa del nano USB.

-¿Qué? ¿Musica clásica? ¿Piensas dormirnos con esas cosas de gente refinada? Claro que no, será música Rock electrónico ¿Verdad Rainbow?

-Exacto Regina, esa música sosa es para niños-Rainbow Dash se acerco por un lado con una gran sonrisa y ambas chocaron su puño y casco con una gran sonrisa burlona hacia Regina.

-¿Música sosa? Si es una muestra de educación y elegancia. No como esa música que solo son sonidos de licuadoras y ventiladores. Música para barbaros sin educación. ¿No es asi Rarity?

-Por supuesto Regina. La música Clasica es la muestra máxima de talento en el mundo y es una ofensa compararla con esa música sin educación y cultura alguna.

-Mejor Rap-Aparecio Pinkie Pie por un lado con una gran sonrisa entre las cuatro y la vieron todos con una gran mirada de odio y ella poco a poco se fue alejando con una sonrisa temerosa. Samael saco de su medula un nano/USB el cual posee música Rock de hace mas de 100 años. Antes de que existieran los subgéneros de los mismos y ella lo tomo con su boca y camino hacia Rebeca dándole el chip.

-Ya veo, mejor que decida el enfermo. Igual es una celebración-Rebeca se sonrojo un poco y coloco el chip en la abertura de escasos dos centímetros de ancho y uno de largo.

-Espero te guste el pastel Samuel, lo hicimos con mucho cariño-Penelope le sonrio a Samuel con cierta alegría y pena por lo sucedido pero a Samael no parecía importarle ya que el aun seguía con vida y sabia que Clarah Dreimond por igual aunque desconoce su paradero.


	16. Chapter 16

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAP DE NEO EQUESTRIA, EN ESTE MOMENTO LES DIGO QUE HE TENIDO RETRASOS AL PUBLICAR NO PORQUE NO TENGA EL CAPITULO YA HECHO SINO QUE EL INTERNET NO ME ESTA SIRVIENDO XD Y POR ESO EL CAPITULO TARDE. IGUAL, EL CAPITULO AQUI ESTA, TENEMOS ALGO MAS SENCILLO PERO CON COSAS IMPORTANTES DE FONDO. COSAS QUE SON ESENCIALES PARA EL FUTURO DEL FIC. Y VEO MUCHAS DUDAS CON ALGUNAS COSAS EN ELLO DE LA HISTORIA DE NEO EQUESTRIA. Y COMO YA HABIA DICHO. VOY A HACER UN CAPITULO CON LA HISTORIA DE NEO EQUESTRIA. CON COSAS IMPORTANTES PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA A EXCEPCION DE SAMUEL. SU PASADO SEGUIRA SIENDO UN MISTERIO, YA EN UN FUTURO SABRAN PORQUE. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 16: CLARAH DREIMOND-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-La Directora Celeste vio de su lugar. Un pedestal de concreto y metal bien construido. Con paneles holográficos con diferentes status de un personaje en particular. Aldebarán del caos, Angel del apocalipsis. Un diagrama de su cuerpo semi perfecto. Un diagrama con las heridas causadas por Samuel. Aldebarán del caos. Sin seudónimo alguno, en dicho diagrama se veía la pérdida de su brazo derecho y encerrado de un círculo color rojo centelleante su rostro en el que se veía el corte de la flecha de Samuel. A su lado derecho estaba la princesa Celestia, con su clásico peinado multicolor ondulante, sobre su frente una pequeña corona de oro con una gema preciosa de color violeta, sobre su ancho y blanco pecho su collar de oro con unos tallados bien hechos y la gema de tamaño superior al de su tiara y portaba en cada pata sus espoletas de oro con dichos grabados. Detrás de ambas estaba el presidente del mundo. Emmerich Raymond IV. Un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos. Vestido de un traje de color negro con una corbata de color plateado con las iniciales de su nombre. Con una mirada fría y una mueca veía a Clarah Dreimond ignorando a la Directora Celeste y a la princesa Celestia.

-Teníamos pensado asesinarla. Ha cometido graves crímenes contra la humanidad y Equestria. Pero, no quiero cometer homicidio. Por lo que la pena de muerte está fuera de nuestro alcance-La princesa Celestia trataba de mantenerse al margen con sus emociones, tras lo sucedido hace 131 años ha tenido que mantenerse al margen con los humanos. Querer denotar una autoridad respetable. Olvidar sus emociones compasivas ante sus súbditos para un mejor futuro con los humanos. Caso contrario con la Directora Celeste. Quien solo quería ver cómo funcionaba su malévolo plan.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasara con ella si se puede saber?-El presidente Emmerich bajo la mirada viendo a ambas mujeres ignorando la figura de Clarah. Quien estaba al frente de ellos tras una puerta de cristal de un metro de grosor y con una gran cantidad de oxígeno para evitar usar su antimateria. Además, sus manos estaban encerradas en guanteletes de acerco con partículas que suprimen toda antimateria en caso de fallar el oxígeno. Ambas voltearon ligeramente viéndolo a los ojos ignorando un poco a Clarah.

-Realmente pensé que sería asesinada por Aldebarán de Phoenix. Penélope Phoenix-La Directora respondió con naturalidad a pesar de unas palabras con un significado tan pesado de pronunciar. Irónicamente, ese era el apellido de Penélope, Penélope Phoenix. Hija de un viejo amigo de la Directora Celeste. Fausto de Phoenix, antiguo científico co-fundador del proyecto de los primeros Aldebarán del mundo. Olvidado ya por los libros de historia y registros del mismo, fuera de los conocimientos de Penélope. Información clasificada-Pero parece que Aldebarán del caos. Samuel Thomas Ridley evito su muerte. Un personaje peculiar, nunca había visto algo similar antes. Menos con los otros Aldebarán del caos. Pero, el tenerla incompleta nos es inútil para nuestro experimento y menos sabiendo que asesino a millones de personas en un minuto. Pero, tengo algo en mente señor Presidente.

-¿Así? ¿De que se trata Directora Celeste?-El presidente Emmerich se acerco mas hacia sobre su pedestal de concreto y metal interesado por el plan de la Directora Celeste. Una mujer con una gran convicción al hablar y sentimientos egoístas. Algo que a el le ha funcionado a lo largo de los años.

-Deberíamos dejarle la oportunidad de tener una vida común-El presidente Emmerich retrocedió un paso con una mueca disgustado tras las palabras de la Directora Celeste mientras ella lo veía con suma indiferencia y la Princesa Celestia veía a su espejo humana con esa misma indiferencia pero dentro de ella. Tenia una gran sonrisa de alegría. Algo que no se podrá contener al estar con su hermana menor. La princesa Luna.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso? Si se puede saber, Directora.

-Véalo de esta forma, Clarah Dreimond no ha experimentado emociones tan impactantes como para alterar su mentalidad. Algo que la inestabilizo mucho en los laboratorios de Nueva Escocia. Pero, si esta cerca de aquel ser humano tan poderoso que le hizo sentir pánico, miedo y misericordia. Podríamos usarlo para futuras investigaciones ¿No lo cree? Tendría su ejército perfecto, y mas sabiendo que tenemos en mente la colonización de planetas fuera de la órbita terrestre ¿Usted que creía? ¿Qué todo esto sería una parodia romántica entre demonios?-La Directora Celeste esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras el Presidente alzaba la mirada con orgullo visualizando sus horribles deseos usando a los seres mas crueles y poderosos del Nuevo Mundo.

-Admito que creí que buscabas algo inútil y llegue a pensar que la famosa Directora Celeste se había ablandado con los años pero. Me he llevado la grata sorpresa que quieres seguir con el proyecto de ciencias que hemos planeado desde hace muchos años.

-Exacto, pero. No quiero que menciones mi edad. Es algo vergonzoso saber que tengo que pasar por ello para cumplir nuestros deseos-A pesar de tener una mirada fría su tono de voz vacilo ligeramente mostrando un tono de voz femenino y extrañamente manifestado en ella. El presidente Emmerich vio esto y sonrió regresando la mirada hacia el frente.

-No me falles Celeste. No quiero ver un reporte de la FENU pidiendo tu renuncia y que has pedido la condena de muerte-El presidente Emmerich Raymond dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta eléctrica dejando a la Directora Celeste y a la Princesa Celestia en la sala metálica con Clarah Raymond. Quien veía la situación del otro lado del cristal blindado pero incapaz de haber escuchado algo en lo absoluto.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer Celestia. Me gustaría que me acompañases en esto-La Directora Celeste se acercó al panel sacando un listado de ordenes mientras Celestia la seguía con la mirada-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a crear una prótesis con tu magia y también quisiera que le dijeras a tu hermana que dé una vuelta por la academia. Tiene muchos admiradores.

-Está bien Celeste pero ¿Tienes planeado algo sucio para ello? Ya sabes que no me gusta tener que hacer estas cosas-La Directora Celeste volteo a verla y su gesto indiferente cambio a uno más emotivo y lleno de dolor.

-Lo se, se que no te gusta. A mí tampoco, pero. Tenemos que asegurarnos que el presidente este satisfecho de nuestro trabajo. Y no, no hare nada sucio con la prótesis que me hagas. Solo, hazlo por favor. Y sigue estando en silencio ante el presidente. Desde que obtuvo aquella reliquia Equestriana es capaz de detectar si alguien miente o no. Y nosotras sabemos que no eres capaz de mentir.

-Entiendo Celeste, hare lo mejor que pueda-La princesa Celestia esbozo una sonrisa al igual que la Directora Celeste regresando la mirada hacia el panel y mandando a su corona las órdenes para que los científicos del edificio le proporcionen todos los materiales necesarios para su trabajo.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Que sigue?-Laina dio un gran suspiro recargándose en la pared tomando la almohada de Samuel y la abrazo mientras el la veia en silencio con algo de rubor en su mirada. Realmente su almohada es una pertenencia algo importante para el. No por ser una almohada sino por algo que posee en su interior. Alina volteo hacia ella soltando una libreta de color marron con un grosor considerable. _"Historia Antigua Humano/Equestriano"_ y recargándose sobre sus brazos mientras que Aloe y Lotus iban hacia la cocina humilde de Samuel y Fluttershy en busca de aperitivos.

-No lo se, tener que hacer un resumen de 15 hojas de los aparatos electrónicos mas importantes de la antigua humanidad y otro resumen de 15 hojas de los hechizos mágicos mas impactantes de toda Equestria. No comprendo porque nos obligan a tener que hacer todo eso cuando paso hace ya mucho tiempo-Alina volteo hacia Samuel quien estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mirando a Laina de reojo escuchando a Alina en cada palabra-¿Qué has pensado Samuel? ¿Tu que crees que podríamos hablar?

-Hmm…-Samuel bajo la mirada pensando en cosas útiles de la historia humana. Inventos que hayan revolucionado en su tiempo. Sabia algo de ello ya que muchas cosas que escucha eran de aquella época tan antigua que ya casi nadie se acuerda de aquellos aparatos. Saco una revista que estaba escondida detrás del escritorio en la pared. Una vieja revista arrugada y maltratada por el tiempo con la imagen de un hombre de avanzada edad de brazos cruzados con grandes canas en su cuero cabelludo y piel arrugada con algunas pecas de vejes. Un hombre quien hizo un Sistema Operativo muy reconocido a Nivel Mundial con grandes convicciones y considerado un hombre valioso para la humanidad. O eso fue hace ya muchos años. Le dejo la revista en la mesa de frente con aquel hombre plasmado en la portada

-¿Tecnología computacional? ¿Los abuelos de los sistemas neuronales?-Samuel asintió mientras que Alina tomaba la revista y Laina bajaba de la cama caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban Samuel, Laina y Fluttershy-Bueno, diría que es algo útil ya que gracias a las computadoras tenemos los sistemas neuronales pero están prohibidos a nivel comercial por el temor a los pirateos electrónicos de las empresas multinacionales. Es un buen tema para hablar sobre aquello Samuel-Alina le sonrió a Samuel y el le sonrió agradecido porque fue bien recibido su sugerencia-¿Qué opinas Laina?

-Me parece bien, cualquier cosa que sugiera Samuel. Lo veo bien, además. Se escucha interesante-Laina volteo hacia su derecha viendo a Lotus y Aloe acercarse con unos aperitivos para todos en unas pequeñas charolas de madera y algunos vasos de cristal con refrescos y jugos de frutas.

-Aquí tienen Alina y Laina. ¿Ya escogieron un tema?

-Sep Aloe. Vamos a hablar de tecnología computacional y sus impactos a la sociedad hasta el dia de hoy-Laina tomo un vaso de jugo con algunos aperitivos mientras que ambas hermanas repartían los aperitivos entre todos.

-Bien, ahora solo falta hablar de nuestro tema. Aunque Fluttershy nos dio unas buenas sugerencias-Aloe se sentó a un lado de Alina dejando la charola a un lado suyo mientras que Lotus se sentó a un lado de Laina sacando un libro de historia Equestriana.

-Si, estaba pensando. Bueno, sugerí que habláramos de los inventos del mago Star Swirl. El mago legendario pero. No somos unicornios ni poseemos magia por lo que no se como podríamos empezar-Fluttershy se ocultó entre su flequillo apenada por ser el centro de atención al hablar. Algo que Samuel se percató y acaricio su melena brindándole mas confianza al hablar. Aloe, Lotus, Alina y Laina sonrieron hacia Fluttershy brindándole aun mas confianza de la que Samuel le daba.

-Si, podría servir. Nosotros hablamos de la tecnología computacional y ustedes hablaran de los inventos mágicos del Legendario hechicero Star Swirl. Pero aun no se como empezarlo-Alina saco un cuadernillo de cuero sintético blanco abriéndolo por un lado y sacando una pluma de plástico sin tinta alguna. Aquel cuadernillo funcionaba con magia y la pluma por igual y la tinta que se plasmaba en el papel difícilmente se removía y tenia la función de corregir palabras mal escritas o falta de coherencia. Muy útil para los infantes.

-Me da gusto ser de utilidad-Fluttershy sonrio mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa mientras que Samuel no dejaba de acariciar su melena con una gran sensación de satisfacción en su alma. Se escucharon varios golpes provenientes de la puerta. Golpes sencillos y elegantes. Samuel reacciono a los golpes dejando de acariciar la melena de Fluttershy levantándose de su asiento rumbo hacia la puerta de madera donde seguían aquellos golpes constantes. Abrió la puerta viendo de frente a la Directora Celeste con su característico traje negro con una falda del mismo color y una mirada fría. en su mano derecha tenia una tablilla de acero y a su izquierda a Penélope con su uniforme escolar. Aquel traje de color blanco con los bordes verdes y falda larga de color blanco. Aunque en su hombro yacía un espacio en blanco con algunos hilos de fuera. Le habían arrancado su emblema de serafín de la FENU.

-Veo que están haciendo los deberes de la academia. Me da gusto pero es preferible que olviden eso-Samuel se hizo a un lado permitiendo a la Directora Celeste y Penélope entrar al dormitorio. Penélope al pasar por un lado de Samuel le sonrió y el por igual y detrás de ellas dando brincos alegres Pinkie Pie con su uniforme algo arrugado por los movimientos bruscos. Samuel iba a cerrar la puerta pero una presencia le impidió cerrarla. El bajo la mirada con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta caminando de regreso al interior detrás de la Directora Celeste junto con Penélope y Pinkie Pie. Todas se levantaron de sus asientos con la visita sorpresiva de la Directora celeste mirándola a los ojos atenta a cualquier palabra que dicte-Muy buenas tardes señoritas y ponys. He venido aquí a darles un anuncio muy importante. Ya que como verán, Samuel. Un amigo y compañero suyo venció a otro Aldebarán del caos por lo que he optado por algo que tal vez vaya en contra de las leyes ya establecidos por la FENU. Puedes pasar, Clarah-Todas voltearon hacia la entrada escuchando pisadas de cuero sobre la madera fina. Samuel regreso la mirada hacia la entrada viendo con aquella sonrisa aquella figura. Cabello color castaño con cierto toque purpura. Ambos ojos de color violeta y portaba la ropa de la academia Star Swirl. Aquel vestido de suma elegancia que sin importar el aspecto se reflejaba una belleza en cualquier mujer y cualquier hombre se vería elegante. Tenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña pony. Una potrilla de pelaje blanco con una Cutiemark de una pluma purpura y su melena de color grisácea.

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver-Todas se sorprendieron mirando con sorpresa a Clarah; Lotus, Aloe, Laina y Alina tenían miradas de miedo ante la sonrisa de Clarah. Una sonrisa apenada y con una cierta chispa de esperanza. Algo que no se veia desde hace años. Todas retrocedieron un paso a excepción de Fluttershy, Samuel y La Directora quienes unos estaban alegres y la ultima no tanto.

-Clarah, ellos van a ser tus compañeros de ahora en adelante. Aloe Blossom, Lotus Blossom. Alina Valentine, Laina Valentine. Fluttershy, Samuel Thomas Ridley.

-Pero Directora, disculpe la grosería pero ella es una amenaza-Laina dio un paso hacia la directora exaltada por la aparición de Clarah quien su gesto cambio un poco mostrando una cierta tristeza. Recordando aquellas constantes palabras en los laboratorios de la FENU. Aquellas platicas constantes de los científicos de la FENU reprochando que estaban arriesgando sus vidas ante una niña que representaba una amenaza a el Nuevo Mundo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Laina Valentine pero. He llegado a un acuerdo con Clarah Dreimond y llegamos a un acuerdo pacifista.

-Exacto Directora-Clarah rompió el silencio caminando hacia ellas con una intranquilidad apacible. Samuel camino hacia ella tomándola del hombro con una gran confianza sobra la confianza de sus amigas, Clarah Volteo hacia el sonriéndole retomando su plática-Como dijo la Directora Celeste, al principio. Tenían planeado asesinarme pero. Al ver que hubo un caballero oscuro quien me hizo ver mis pecados, y mas. Haciéndome ver mis verdaderos sentimientos. Samuel me hizo ver sentimientos que habia olvidado hace mucho tiempo y supe que quería experimentar mas emociones como esas y sentirme aceptada por las personas. Eso fue lo que le dije a la Directora Celeste llegando al acuerdo de que si me comportaba como una persona ordinaria. Ella movería sus contactos en la FENU para permitirme vivir y ella me brindó la oportunidad de venir a la academia-Clarah bajo la mirada al suelo con una sonrisa mientras que de sus ojos corrían algunas lágrimas diminutas. No de ningún dolor físico ni emocional, sino uno de alegría. Todas seguían en silencio asombradas por ello. Samuel puso su mano en el rostro de Clarah limpiando las lagrimas de su ojo izquierdo. Clarah levanto la vista mirando a Samuel y sus ojos brillaron en esa chispa de alegría y jubilo-Y espero que ustedes perdonen lo que he hecho. Ensucie el nombre de su amigo con mis actos y estuvo a punto de perder la vida por mi culpa. Y quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas. Entendería si no me perdonan pero quería ser honesta por primera vez. Lo siento, si en verdad me odian por ello. Comprenderé-Su espejo de pelaje blanco y melena grisácea abrazo sus brazos acariciando su rostro sobre los mismos. Samuel camino hacia Laina y Alina acariciando nuevamente la melena de Fluttershy quien esbozaba una sonrisa de alegría y sus ojos azulados se perlaban de la emoción. Ver que Clarah seguía con vida le había emocionado mucho.

-Tus emociones han revivido tras mucha agonía. Sé que lo que has hecho será difícilmente olvidado pero podrás superar ello. Yo, Samuel he visto aquello que te perturbaba. No mentiré, originalmente buscaba tu muerte. Amenazaste con la vida de las personas que más amo en el mundo pero también he de admitir que al final de todo ese combate me di cuenta que merecías vivir. No sabias lo que era una vida, viviste entre odio, rechazo y maldad. Desconozco lo que te hicieron en los laboratorios pero es mejor que olvides el pasado porque ahora tu presente es lo que más brilla en tu vida-Todas se asombraron ante las palabras de Samuel, casi nunca habla. Y el hecho de que hablase es porque la situación lo ameritaba. Desde que vio a Clarah fuera de su habitación supo que estaba siendo rodeada de un aura del bien. La Directora Celeste olvido por unos segundos aquel papel de ser sin alma mirando con asombro a Samuel. El primer Aldebarán del caos con un alma pura e incapaz de ensuciarse con la maldad. Samuel se veia confiado en sus palabras sin ningun titubeo y con una confianza que pesaba una tonelada-¿Y bien? ¿Me he equivocado en algo?-Todas asintieron captando sus palabras con una gran sorpresa. La Directora Celeste recobro su compostura dando media vuelta mirando de frente a Clarah quien seguía estupefacta ante todos.

-Bien, espero puedan cuidar de ella. Y mas tu Samuel, de ahora en adelante ella dormirá con ustedes. ¿Quedo claro?-La Directora Celeste camino hacia la salida escuchando tras su paso aquel sonido suave de los zapatos de tacon deteniéndose en la puerta-Y no se preocupen por sus deberes. Ya he hablado con sus profesores y no tendrán problema alguno a cambio de cuidar de Clarah. Cuento con ustedes. En especial contigo Samuel.

-Entiendo-Samuel asintió viendo como la Directora lo veia de rreojo tomando la puerta del marco. La Directora Celeste camino hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras ella con su misma mirada indiferente.

-Mañana en la mañana vendrán a dejarle su equipaje-La Directora Celeste cerro la puerta con un suave movimiento con un suave click del seguro de la puerta dejando a Clarah con Samuel y sus amigas.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde dormiremos?-Clarah se arrodillo dejando que su espejo corriera libremente por la sala. Aquella potrilla con nombre aun desconocido, se veia muy alegre pero no parecía expresar sonido alguno únicamente el sonido de sus cascos alegres. Pinkie Pie reacciono a esto y corrio a su lado por la ahbiatacion sumándose asi las pisadas y la risa de Pinkie Pie. Alina, Laina y Penélope seguían con la mirada a las ponys corriendo.

-Supongo que dormirán en mi cama. Yo dormiré con Fluttershy-Samuel camino hacia su cama tomando su almohada colocándolo en la segunda cama que estaba sobre la de Samuel.

-Bueno, si eso no les incomoda. Por cierto Laina, te veo algo inquieta. ¿Sucede algo?-Penélope le sonrio a Laina quien seguía con la mirada a Samuel a su cama. Volteo hacia Penélope viendo aquella sonrisa sonrojándose un poco.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, cosas mias, pero. También podría ser por otra cosita-Laina se sonrojo caminando hacia Penélope tomándola de los hombros.

-Creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde. Hermana, Lotus y Aloe. Creo que deberíamos irnos a comprar algo de comida ¿No creen?

-¿Por qué Laina? Samuel tiene todo lo necesario para que preparemos las cosas-Lotus se acerco a Laina y ella le hizo una gran mueca de enojo hacia Lotus extrañándola un poco.

-Tenemos que irnos. ¿Entienden? Tengo ganas de comer un aperitivo dulce. Samuel no tiene dulces. Así que mejor vayamos a buscar algo. Penélope paga-Camino hacia la salida empujando a Penélope con ella.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que pago yo?

-Claro, tu pagas querida. Recuerda que nos debes un gran favor. ¿No es asi?-Laina le sonrió a Penélope con una gran mueca mientras abrían la puerta hacia la salida.

-Pero ni siquiera me han pagado. No tengo dinero.

-No te preocupes querida. Que se que debajo de tu cama guardas tus ahorros. Ahora mismo vamos a tu habitación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Ambas salieron de la habitación de Samuel dejándolo con Alina, Aloe, Lotus, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy con Clarah y su espejo.

-Nunca entender a Laina. Ni siendo su espejo entenderé su forma de ser. Vamos hermana, Alina-Lotus movió la cabeza hacia los lados caminando hacia la salida apenada por la actitud repentina de Laina.

-Hay veces que pienso que Laina esta loca pero, aun asi es mi hermana-Alina camino hacia la salida con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos-Vamos Pinkie Pie, tienes que cuidar de Penélope ya sabes como se pone al estar al aire libre.

-Oh cierto, se me olvidaba que ella no usa ropa interior-Pinkie Pie camino hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa aun sabiendo que Samuel la escuchaba. Igual, no era una Pinkie Promesa además Samuel ya había visto a Penélope sin ropa interior. Pinkie salió de la habitación junto con Lotus y Alina. Samuel sonrió un poco ante aquella situación cálida y cómoda mientras que Clarah se sentaba en la cama viendo como su espejo se acercaba a Fluttershy a inspeccionarla.

-Parece que haz cambiado un poco Samuel, ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquel Samuel que fanfarroneaba mucho?

-Lo siento, pero. Samuel no habla mucho sin estar en aquella forma-Fluttershy camino hacia Clarah con aquella potrilla sobre su lomo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con el?-Fluttershy volteo hacia Samuel y el la veia indiferente. El no estaba molesto de que Clarah supiera pero era mejor que no se interesase.

-No, no puedo platicarte sobre ello. Lo siento.

-Oh vamos, que puede llegar a suceder si llego a saber.

-Que ahora si daría fin a tu vida. Sin importar que tu espejo sea una potrilla inocente-Samuel tomo una silla de madera colocándolo de frente al escritorio colocando su pulsera de acero. De cierta forma se sorprendio Clarah por las palabras frias de Samuel.

-¡Samuel! No digas esas cosas tan horribles. Clarah no es una enemiga. Es, es una amiga-Fluttershy se aterrorizo por las palabras de Samuel, el volteo a verla con esa mirada horrible penetrando fácilmente en su alma. Ella bajo ligeramente la mirada intimidada por Samuel. Clarah noto fácilmente esto mirando a ambos desde su lugar.

-Entiendo Samuel, si no quieres decirme. Comprendo pero, no seas asi con Fluttershy. Ella te quiere mucho-La mirada fría de Samuel volvió a su naturalidad regresando la mirada hacia el frente-No me gustaría que termines como yo.

-Entiendo Clarah. Lo siento Shy, no fue mi intención-Samuel empezó a teclear la placa de acero la cual tenia la pantalla holográfica con un teclado y en el habia imágenes del antiguo mundo pero su voz se veia vacilante, tenia ciertas ganas de llorar. Nunca habia actuado de esa forma hacia Fluttershy, no en su actualidad-Por cierto, no has presentado a aquella pequeña. Tu espejo supongo.

-Si, había olvidado ese detalle. Ven pequeña-Clarah dio varias palmadas sobre su regazo y la pequeña potrilla dio un brinco hacia su regazo sentándose con ambos cascos traseros como si fuera una mascota. Fluttershy vio con cierto asombro a la pequeña mientras que Clarah empezó a darle caricias en su melena-Su nombre es Cherry Feather. Mi espejo. Vamos, Saluda Cherry-Aquella pony movió la cabeza a un lado con una agradable sonrisa moviendo sus orejas con entusiasmo. Samuel se percató de ese movimiento regresando la mirada hacia Clarah viendo a la pequeña con esa sonrisa.

-Quiero suponer que tu espejo es mudo.

-Exacto, desde que la conozco no ha sido capaz de hablar-Clarah continuo acariciando su melena mientras que su espejo. CherryFeather se veía complacida por los cariños.

-Pero, ellas se ve más joven que tu. ¿Por qué tienes una espejo potranca cuando tu tienes una edad superior a la mía?

-Suena tonto que alguien pregunte algo muy personal cuando me amenazó de muerte cuando pregunte algo de su pasado-Clarah sonrió ante Samuel quien se quedó callado ante ello haciendo una ligera sonrisa regresando a su posición.

-Bien, tu ganas. Cuando te diga mi pasado. Tu me diras el tuyo.

-Trato hecho Samuel-Clarah le sonrio a Samuel con acariciando la melena de CherryFeather. Quien veia en silencio a ambos con una mirada algo preocupante por la corta tensión en el ambiente pero en su inocencia lo vio como algo simple. Una nueva amiga se ha unido a Samuel y con una gran confianza porque también compartían ese mal el cual es llamado Aldebarán del Caos


	17. Chapter 17

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA. ESTE GRAN FIC, COMO SABRAN. APENAS VAMOS PARA EL CAPITULO 20. TENGO PENSADO HACER UN CAPITULO DEDICADO HABLANDO DE LA HISTORIA DEL NUEVO MUNDO O HABLAR DE LA CIUDAD DE AHCAMOTH. (TAMBIEN PODRIAN OPINAR SOBRE LO QUE QUIEREN SABER DE ESAS DOS OPCIONES) ADEMAS DE QUE YA VI EL VIDEO EN EL QUE HABLARON DE MIS FICS. REALMENTE NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER ELLO (YA HABLE POR COMENTARIOS DE YOUTUBE CON EL HABLANDO DE LO MISMO JAJA PERO QUERIA HACERLO POR ACA, SI. SOY MUY CURSI PARA ESTO) CUANDO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR FANFICS DE ESTE TIPO NO CREI QUE LLEGARIA A TANTAS PERSONAS, SIEMPRE VEIA EN SILENCIO COMO POCO A POCO USTEDES LLEGABAN PERO NUNCA PENSE QUE SERIA ALGO TAN GRANDE. NO SE COMO AGRADECER ESO, EN SERIO. NO TENGO PALABRAS, YO COMO OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL EN MIS FANFICS. ES ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, QUE VEAN LO QUE YO VEO. QUE SIENTAN LO QUE YO VEO, SI LES SACO UNA SONRISA, UNA LAGRIMA, UN ENOJO. TODO ES FRUTO DE MI ESFUERZO. SE QUE NO SOY EL MEJOR EN ESTO PERO HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO, PORQUE SE QUE USTEDES QUE ESTAN DEL OTRO LADO DE LA VENTANA ESTAN AHI ESPERANDO A QUE PUBLIQUE UN CAPITULO DE MIS FICS Y CREANME QUE HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO PARA ESTAR CON USTEDES. PARA PODER TENER MIS ESCRITOS EN SUS COMPUTADORAS, TABLETS Y CELULARES. Y CREANME, APRECIO ESO. LO APRECIO MUCHO, GRACIAS A USTEDES YA ESTOY DECIDIDO DE LO QUE VOY A HACER EN UN FUTURO. SERE UN ESCRITOR, TOMARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA HACERLO Y AUNQUE POR AQUI TENGA UN FINAL, ME VERAN EN FORMA DE LIBRO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 18. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **-POR CIERTO, YA TENGO SKYPE. SOLO QUE NO SABIA COMO USARLO (NO ME ODIEN XD) ES BRAVE THUNDER (CON ESPACIO ENTRE LA 'E' Y LA 'T') EN CASO DE QUE QUIERAN CONVERSAR UN POCO CONMIGO. SERIA ALGO DIVERTIDO.**

* * *

"NO HAY DISTANCIA QUE NO PUEDA RECORRER, MI CAMINO ES DIFICIL DE ENTENDER. BUSCO UN RETO EN LO QUE POCOS QUEDAN YA. UNA LLAMA QUE JAMAS SE APAGARA..." -Quiero oírte (Warcry)

-CAPITULO 17: IRA-

 **NOMBRE:** [CLASIFICADO]

 **EDAD:** 18 años

 **CIUDAD NATAL:** NEO CANTERLOT

 **PADRE:** [CLASIFICADO]

 **MADRE:** [CLASIFICADO]

 **LOCACIZACION ACTUAL:** NEO EQUESTRIA [CLASIFICADO PARA USUARIOS DE NIVEL SERAFIN ALPHA A INFERIORES]

 **ESTUDIOS:** PREPARATORIA

 **PERSONALIDAD:** Un personaje de personalidad humilde, inocente y enamoradiza. Fácilmente se enamora de cualquiera que actué a sus estándares bajos. Igualmente por sus grandes grados de inocencia se ha visto claro que cualquiera puede engañarla para cualquier propósito aunque ella este enterada de aquellos propósitos.

 **FISICO:** Delgado, ojos de color azul verdoso, cabello azul plata largo como para cubrir toda su espalda y parte de su tórax frontal.

 **VESTIMENTA:** Traje de cuero negro con camisa de manga larga, rosa pastel con un chaleco de color rosa oscuro, falda corta y zapatos de tacón.

 **VESTIMENTA (ADC):** Semi-Desnuda, sus partes íntimas están cubiertas por una mucosidad de color negro similar al petróleo, este mismo material le proporciona una protección física del 150% a pesar de tener la mayoría de su cuerpo expuesto (Inclusive es capaz de soportar las explosiones nucleares y las ' _Rainplosiones sónicas'_ A Mach 20)

 **CARACTERISTICAS FISICAS (ADC):** De su frente emerge un cuerno de unicornio a voluntad propia similar al de su espejo.

 **HABILIDADES:** Posee un coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio, capaz de hacer ecuaciones de primer grado, crear algoritmos tan complejos que cualquier Sistema Operativo quedaría absoluto y vulnerable a sus ataques de DDoS

 **HABILIDADES (ADC):** Es capaz de crear Changelings con su magia, que poseen parte de su mentalidad y emociones y estos mismos son capaces de imitar a la perfección a su víctima (Forma de hablar, de pararse, inclusive pueden imitar las emociones de su víctima) Para poder persuadir o engañar a sus enemigos.

 **DEBILIDADES:** Ninguna.

 _ **ESPEJO:**_ CHRYSALIS (ALIAS, REINA CHRYSALIS)

 **EDAD:** Desconocida

 **FISICO:** Alicornio con un cuerno torcido de color negro petróleo, caparazón similar a una cucaracha sobre su lomo y alas de insecto (Similares al de una mosca) Cascos con aberturas alternadas (Espacios redondos entre sus cascos) y casi todo su cuerpo es de color negro aunque tiene un pelaje casi invisible. Ojos de reptil de color azul verdoso con pupilas en un verde más oscuro.

 **PERSONALIDAD:** Errática, Soberbia, egocéntrica y comúnmente narcisista

 **VESTIMENTA:** Ninguna.

 **HABILIDAD FISICA:** Volar.

 **HABILIDAD (CHANGELING):** Principalmente engañar a sus presas cambiando su forma física, modificando sus células hasta asemejarse a su presa o a alguien similar que preferentemente es un familiar, amigo o conocido para asi poder robar el amor de su presa, no existe remedio científico o mágico para evitar el robo de amor, (DATO: por lo regular entra en celo para aparearse con sus víctimas y procrear nuevos Changelings o 'Hijos')

 **DEBILIDADES:** Ninguna.

 **POSIBLES DEBILIDADES PARA ALDEBARÁN DEL CAOS (ADC) ALIAS 'REINA MALVADA':** Angel del Apocalipsis, [INSTERTE SOBRENOMBRE] Samuel Thomas Ridley y Reina Discordia.

-¿Qué significa esto Directora Celeste?-El presidente Raymond veía del escritorio que era de la Directora Celeste con aquellos documentos clasificados que únicamente pocos podía ver. Una pantalla de cristal transparente con un pequeño orbe de plata en una esquina. Fuente mágica del panel de cristal transparente con nano máquinas para poder apreciar la imagen del Aldebarán del Caos albergado en la Ciudad de Ahcamoth.

-Quiero hacer una prueba de campo señor presidente-La Directora respondió con clara indiferencia y con más tranquilidad que la vez pasada que estaba la Princesa Celestia con ella lo que causaría grandes problemas a sus planes.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba de campo?

-Quisiera saber cómo se relaciona Aldebarán del Caos, Reina Malvada con Samuel.

-¿Usted sabe las consecuencias de dejarla salir?-El presidente Emmerich dejo la tablilla de cristal sobre el escritorio mirando con cierto enojo hacia la Directora Celeste quien no reacciono ante la pregunta con tono de voz amenazante del presidente Emmerich.

-Las conozco señor presidente.

-¿Entonces porque me muestra esto? Se supone que esto no sería una visita para afianzar nuestra amistad.

-Porque creo que es momento de iniciar con nuestros planes ¿No cree? Aldebarán del apocalipsis pacto que no heriría a otros seres vivientes, Samuel no muestra señales de hostilidad alguna, creo que él es la llave para todo esto. Para nuestro plan de conquista.

-Hmmm…-El presidente Emmerich se apoyó sobre el escritorio colocando ambas manos cubriendo su mandíbula y parte de los labios mirando a la Directora Celeste. Pensaba en cualquier variable a su plan. Cualquier error con cualquiera de los 6 Aldebarán del Caos conocidos podría poner en peligro sus planes-Bien, hazlo pero te pediré una cosa Directora Celeste.

-¿Qué desea que haga?

-Quiero que mantengas vigilado a Samuel, si quieres mándalo a tu habitación o no se pero quiero saber que sigue manteniéndose a raya con todo esto. Y me gustaría que le sugerirías que entrara a la FENU. Me gustaría verlo en persona.

-¿Seguro de lo que me habla señor presidente?

-Seguro Directora Celeste. Son 4 amigos ¿No? Alina Valentine, su hermana, Clarah y Samuel. Son un equipo, sería bueno que todos entraran a la FENU.

-Está bien señor presidente, hablare con ellos.

-Por cierto, me llego el reporte de Samuel y Clarah, y me gustaría saber cómo han estado.

-Samuel se ha recuperado a un nivel excepcional. Como muchos Aldebarán del Caos. Y Clarah se ha recuperado de sus heridas y le hemos creado una prótesis para su brazo derecho.

-Bien, espero que como van las cosas todo termine bien. Y así reclamare todo el poder que mi padre no quiso apreciar.

-¿Cómo descansaste?-Samuel veía de frente una figura no tan familiar pero una voz si amistosa. No sentía un pelaje suave y de tamaño pequeño sino tenía entre sus brazos a una corta distancia de su rostro con el suyo. No veía aquellos ojos de color azul pastel sino unos ojos color purpura con vierto brillo. Un rostro humano y tenía una de sus piernas encima de las suyas y parte de su cadera rozando la de suya. Uno de sus brazos atrapaba el cuello de Samuel mientras ella le veía con una sonrisa y el indiferente a esta situación pero su cuerpo era el que reaccionaba por independencia.

-Bien, supongo-Samael alzo un poco la cabeza viendo a Fluttershy vistiéndose para irse a tomar sus clases, colocándose el traje de color blanco con la franja verde en las solapas del chaleco. Sentada en el suelo difícilmente alcanzaba la estatura de la pequeña mesa de madera donde se encontraba un plato de cereal para niños con figuras de flores y colores varios con leche de soya. Algo que le podría gustar mucho a la pequeña CherryFeather pero tenía algunas dificultades para poder mantenerse en su asiento.

-¿No estas sorprendido de que este aquí? A tu lado, con una cobija. Estoy semidesnuda. Ya sabes que podrían pasar muchas cositas ¿Te interesa algo así?

-Hmmm…Samuel levanto su cobija viendo claramente a Clarah semidesnuda. Lo único que la protegía de la desnudes completa era su sostén y sus bragas pero la atención de Samuel se centró algo mas interesante que su busto. Era una cicatriz, larga y profunda. Se podían ver la piel más oscurecida que el resto además de tener las marcas de los tornillos y clavos que tenía incrustados, aquella cicatriz pasaba por su seno izquierdo en diagonal hasta el ombligo, Samuel paso su dedo índice tocando la cicatriz ignorando la precipitada excitación de Clarah y sentir su respiración pasar por su rostro. Y en el seno puso su mano entera sintiendo con más intensidad aquella cicatriz ignorando aquella sensación suave. Era claro que Samuel no veía con perversión ni se avergonzaba de tener a una mujer semidesnuda. Ya había pasado por situaciones similares o peores en los laboratorios de la FENU recién descubrió su habilidad. Algo que vio similar e incluso peor casi al finalizar aquellas pruebas.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas? Podrías ir mas abajo si lo deseas.

-Sera mejor que bajes de la cama sino tendré que bajarte a golpes-Clarah se sorprendió ante la respuesta agresiva de Samuel mientras el dejaba de tocarla levantándose de la cama sentado a un lado de ella-Y espero que tu tortura en los laboratorios no haya sido tan dolorosa como a otros-Clarah se levantó de la cama sentándose por un lado mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo con claridad pero no se veía complacida ni alegre por haber sentido la mano suave y cálida de Samuel.

-No se quien eras antes de ser un Aldebarán del Caos. Supongo que fuiste alguien muy opuesto a lo que eres hoy en día pero. Yo sé que antes de ser un Aldebarán, un monstruo. Fui una niña, una niña muy feliz. Pero ahora son memorias borrosas pero los rostros seguirán allí-Samuel volteo un poco viendo a Clara acariciando sus brazos lentamente y en su espalda una enorme cicatriz de color marrón. Una cicatriz reciente, de la última prueba de la FENU hacia su cuerpo y hacia la pequeña CherryFeather pero gracias a que el pelaje de la potra era basto no se podían ver los pecados de otros en su pequeño lomo blanco como la nieve. Fluttershy estaba escuchando todo mientras terminaba de vestirse e iba a ayudar a CherryFeather para que almorzara y se colocara el uniforme escolar.

-Yo era algo muy diferente a ti. Antes de ser un monstruo para todos. No puedo decir que fui un niño feliz pero hubo algo de felicidad. Antes de ser un Aldebarán era una persona mimada. Quería que todo fuera tranquilidad y paz pero mi espejo. Una Pegaso de melena rosada y tres mariposas con Cutiemark que gustaba de proteger a otros seres vivientes a costa de arriesgar su vida me hacían enfurecer. Inclusive llegue a odiarla, sumando el hecho de que yo era adoptado por la familia de Theresa. La familia Sarim. Theresa Sarim, Samuel Thomas Sarim. Pero obviamente no me gustaba el apellido ni hasta el día de hoy. Prefiero Ridley de apellido que Sarim. No quiero verme tan involucrado con aquella familia que aunque les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo no les puedo permitir que me absorban en su familia. El hecho de que no quiera hablar de mi pasado es porque REALMENTE quiero dejarlo atrás. Ahora soy un Aldebarán y no queda de otra que seguir en el presente-Samuel se movió hasta el pie de la cama levantándose dejando parte de la cobija atrás mientras que Clarah lo seguía atenta con la mirada. No usaba camisa interior y veía en su espalda aquella misma cicatriz que ella tenía pero aún más grande y de forma irregular. Recorría toda su espalda hasta las caderas y a los lados tenia cicatrices en forma de estrella. Eran de los soportes eléctricos en caso de perder el control. Creados por la Doctora Ludemberg-Sera mejor que te vistas y almuerces algo antes de irnos. Son las 10 de la mañana y las clases empiezan a las 11.

-Está bien-Samuel camino hacia la ducha tomando de camino su toalla y uniforme bien planchado y colgado en un gancho a un lado de la cama. Mientras que Clarah lo seguía con la mirada levantándose de la cama. Fluttershy se acercó a ella dándole un poco de ánimo con sus cascos.

-No te preocupes por Samuel Clarah, el siempre habla amenazante pero se preocupa por ti. Como lo hace con todos. Además, me da gusto que hable-Fluttershy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras CherryFeather azotaba ligeramente su plato de cereal expresando que ya no tenía nada y quería más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que hable?-Clarah camino hacia un lado de la habitación tomando el uniforme escolar igual bien planchado pero en vez de estar colgado estaba doblado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Porque antes de conocerte, mucho antes. Ni expresaba una palabra. Solo veía en silencio los días esperando morir-Fluttershy tomo el pequeño plato sopero de CherryFeather yendo hacia la cocina a un lado del baño. Aquel pequeño cuarto de 6 metros cuadrados con un pequeño fregadero, una estufa electrónica de tres placas de acero mágico y un refrigerador con poca capacidad para las necesidades básicas de los estudiantes. Pero la lavadora estaba en la antesala a la ducha. Bien escondida entre las paredes así no tendrían la necesidad de ir a una lavandería pública.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto le hicieron a ambos?

-A mí no me hirieron en ningún momento-Fluttershy trajo casi al momento otro plato con cereal para CherryFeather pero con una cantidad inferior al primer plato. Pero esto pasó desapercibido de la pequeña potra muda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no te llenaron de cicatrices y horribles jeringas?

-Es algo complicado, inclusive pensarlo me eriza el pelaje pero si. Durante esos años tortuosos, en los que se nos fue separado de nuestras amigas y familia quisieron hacerme horribles estudios ya que cuando me convierto individualmente en un Aldebarán tiendo a ser muy agresiva. Inclusive tengo un Sobrenombre. 'Flutterbat' ya que mis rasgos físicos tienden asemejarse a un murciélago. Pero Samuel sacrifico su cuerpo en más de una ocasión para que no terminara bajo el bisturí y el ojo sínico de los médicos liderados por la Doctora Ludemberg. Inclusive hoy en día se puede ver a Samuel agonizando por los medicamentos de la FENU cuando llueve. Inclusive cuando habla se puede sentir el ardor de su espalda por ello. No sabemos porque le duele hablar pero prefirió quedar en silencio. Aunque también es porque no quiere recordar nada del pasado aunque es inevitable cuando el daño ya este hecho.

-Es una lástima pero admiro mucho a Samuel y más ahora por cómo me lo dices. Pero ¿Cómo sigue manteniéndose firme tras algo que sufrió y el doble?

-Diría que es fuerza de voluntad pero también siento otra cosa pero no se que es-Detrás de Fluttershy se abrió la puerta sema transparente mostrando a Samuel ya vestido y con sus botas de cuero negro secándose su cabello largo.

-Entra a ducharte Clarah. Que todavía tienes que almorzar.

-¿No tienes hambre Samuel?

-No-Dejo la toalla colgada en el perchero de la puerta y salió por ella dejando a Fluttershy, Clarah y a CherryFeather que veía en silencio con cierta mortificación ante Samuel. No era desconfianza pero se preocupaba por igual al verlo. Podía ver algo que era imperceptible a simple vista por los demás.

Samuel camino por los pasillos de los dormitorios en silencio mirando a los estudiantes salir de sus habitaciones, algunos aun con somnolencia, otros aun comían su almuerzo y otros apenas se estaban vistiendo. Aquellos eran estudiantes que tenían clases a las 10 de la mañana. Con una determinación de querer ser alguien importante, algo que a Samuel no le importaba porque no necesitaba estudiar para ser importante. El ya era un icono en la academia, todos al ver a Samuel con aquella mirada indiferente y con una chispa de odio los entumecía. Tanto hombres como ponys. Mayormente machos. Continuo caminando ignorando su vista panorámica, aquella vista panorámica donde se veían las ventanas de cristal mostrando los arboles de cerezo de la academia y de fondo las montañas frondosas con una vida natural increíble pero como todo aquello hermoso en el nuevo mundo ocultaba un pasado horrible. Ignorado por muchos y recordado por pocos. Un recuerdo que solo los más ancianos de la ciudad sabían. Y si es que no fueron 'Sondeados' por la FENU. Samuel llego a la alá principal donde ambas secciones de los dormitorios se unían para salir al exterior. Aquellas escaleras dobles donde estaba la máxima concentración de estudiantes. En el segundo piso a un lado de las escaleras estaba una pequeña pasarela para poder ir de un ala a la otra donde estaba Penélope, Alina, Laina, Theresa y las demás hablando con tranquilidad. Todas portaban su uniforme de la academia y se veían animosas. Todas caminaban hacia el ala de los varones por lo que Samuel se detuvo recargándose en la esquina de la pared viendo en silencio como se acercaban a el. Aunque la primera que se percato de su presencia fue Lotus ya que Laina evitaba no pasar un mal momento por Pinkie Pie quien trataba de levantar su falda para querer ver su ropa interior ya que Penelope nunca usa ropa interior y no podia bromear con ello.

-Hola Samuel, ¿Cómo estás?-Lotus se detuvo frente a el saludándolo con una sonrisa amable, el le sonrió de igual manera asintiendo con la cabeza mientras las demás se detenían rodeándolo causando llamar mas la atención-Que bueno, me da gusto que estés bien hoy Samuel.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-Theresa se acercó a Samuel dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El únicamente la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa pero en el fondo quería que no le hiciera tanto acercamiento físico aunque agradece el cariño. El asintió con una sonrisa igual asintiendo mientras que los demás estudiantes detenían ligeramente su paso mirando con recelo a Samuel por la grata atención que recibía a pesar de ser considerado un monstruo.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos en la tarde Samuel a comprar unos víveres para la noche? Estamos planeando hacer una pequeña reunión. Claro, estas invitado también-Regina se acercó a Samuel tomándolo del antebrazo con una cálida sonrisa. Regina era considerada una de las mujeres mas hermosas de la academia. Además de que su espejo pony. Rarity de igual manera se le considera la yegua más hermosa de la academia por los sementales. Después de ambas esta Penélope y Pinkie Pie aunque no se conoce el hecho de que Penélope no usa ropa interior bajo su falda y de saberlo superaría con creces a Regina y a Rarity.

-Estaría bien ir con ustedes-Escuchar hablar a Samuel era algo conmovedor. Y más que el no gusta hablar en público y menos con personas que el no se sienta cómodo. Todas sonrieron alegres ante sus palabras.

- _¿Escuchaste eso? Regina Ember saldrá con el monstruo Samuel-_ Una voz femenina susurraba no muy lejos con un tono de voz punzante como el de una víbora de cascabel. Todas sus amigas se percataron de aquellas palabras quedándose en silencio con una mirada de odio. Samuel quien era el único indiferente vio el rostro de aquella mujer. Una estudiante de su edad, con el mismo uniforme pero de cabello color castaño claro y ojos azulados. Su pony espejo no era alguien conocido por Samuel ni por sus amigas. Era una Pony de pelaje color violeta claro con la melena de ambos tonos. Azul claro y azul marino y por el uniforme no se le veía su Cutiemark muy bien pero se podía ver apenas una estrella blanca.

- _Si, lo escuche. ¿Puedes creerlo? Aquel monstruo saldrá con Regina y sus amigas ¿Crees que les haga algo extraño?-_ Aquella segunda voz se escuchaba de la misma forma que la primera. No se veía cerca a su espejo pero de serlo se vería igual de horrible que ellas.

 _-¿_ Y cómo has estado Samuel con tus heridas?-Penélope trato de evitar escucharlas pero una enorme gota de sudor pasaba por su frente y su forma de expresarse físicamente delataba su nerviosismo y coraje contenido con los brazos ligeramente extendidos.

-Bien, las heridas ya desaparecieron por completo, además dijeron los doctores que ya no era necesario ir a revision-Samuel a pesar de no querer hablar lo hacía, para evitar un conflicto entre sus amigas y las arpías que se hacían llamar estudiantes de la academia de Star Swirl. El hechicero legendario.

- _Escuche que Penélope estuvo a punto de matar a Samuel cuando otro quiso matarlo-_ Aquella estudiante repetía lo que escuchaba a pesar de estar enterada pero no enterada de lo que podría suceder en caso de hacer enfurecer a sus amigas. Todas seguían con aquella mirada de enojo mientras que Samuel fingió una sonrisa para no causarles mas coraje.

- _Si, me hubiera gustado que lo matara. Es una peste para la academia._

-Es suficiente, estoy harta de esto-Laina rompió el silencio con un gran frase que iba en contra de su personalidad simple. Inclusive sorprendió a Samuel cambiando aquel rostro con aquella sonrisa falsa a uno mas natural. Laina tenia una expresión de enojo notable mientras que todos la veían con una gran sorpresa inclusive las arpías que estaban detrás de ellos-Estoy harta que te vean como un monstruo. Que te vean como un demonio sin alma. Quiero que te vean como nosotras te vemos. Como un amigo, como aquella persona que tanto amamos. Son de las cosas que tanto odio en la vida y espero que aquellas personas que hablen mal de ti. Se mueran-Laina estuvo a punto de llorar, Samuel la tomo del hombro moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Laina se calmo pero una pequeña lagrima broto por uno de sus ojos y aquellas víboras con el uniforme de la academia se alejaron dejándolos solos.

-Son unas cretinas, no puedo creer que hablaran asi de ti cuando tu fuiste quien salvo la vida de todos en la academia. Tal vez de la ciudad entera-Rebeca volteo a ver molesta mientras aquellas mujeres venenosas se alejaban hasta salir de los dormitorios colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera.

-¿Quieres que haga algo Rebeca? Podría quitarles la ropa con una sola pasada de mi vuelo y lo sabes-Rainbow Dash se alzo en el aire moviendo sus alas con rapidez creando brisas cortas con sus alas.

-No lo vale Rainbow, es mejor dejar asi las cosas. Realmente estamos acostumbrado a ellos-Theresa por su parte se veia decepcionada. Todas estaban decaídas a tempranas horas del dia.

-¿Estas segura Theresa? Podriamos cobrárnosla por lo que hicieron.

-Exacto. Podria quitarles el almuerzo. A fin de cuentas soy la encargada de los alimentos a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería-Abigail tomo dos pasos queriendo buscar un desquite. Theresa movio la cabeza en silencio desanimando las intenciones vengativas de de Abigail-Bueno, solo sugeria.

-Es mejor que nos olvidemos de esto y regresemos a nuestro tema ¿No creen?-Alina se vio algo animada, con una pequeña sonrisa calmante mientras que su hermana gemela. Laina aun se encontraba molesta por aquella situación. Todas cruzaron la mirada con una sonrisa a excepción e Laina y Samuel-Perfecto ¿Entonces nos vamos? Ya en la tarde vemos bien aquello de la ida a comprar viveres-Todas caminaron hacia la salida bajando la escalera a excepción de ambos amigos. Samuel veia a Laina mientras trataba de calmarse pero su energia negativa le prohibia regresar a su forma alegre y carismática.

-Oye, es mejor que te vayas con ellas. No te preocupes por mi, he estado en peores situaciones-Samuel rompió nuevamente su silencio llamando inmediatamente la atención de Laina mientras el la veia tranquilo.

-Pero ellas…

-Nada de peros, vete. Yo todavía tengo que esperar a Clarah, a Cherry y a Fluttershy. Luego las alcanzo-Laina sonrio mientras el la veia con aquella tranquilidad natural de su parte. Ella solo asintió con aquella sonrisa y dio media vuelta caminando hacia las demás que la esperaban en el descanso de las escaleras principales mientras el se posicionaba sobre el pilar del pasillo esperando a Clarah y a las demás. Espero paciente hasta que se fueron para dar una gran exhalación de aire bajando la mirada moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados-Menos mal que Fluttershy no escucho, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hubiese escuchado eso o de que la hayan mencionado al menos. En fin, espero que con el tiempo las cosas nuevamente se tranquilicen y vuelvan a hablar mal de mi cuando en verdad no este.


	18. Chapter 18

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER RPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, COMO ES HABITUAL EN MI. ES MOMENTO DE DAR MIS ANUNCIOS SEMANALES DE MIS TRES FICS:**

 **-NEO EQUESTRIA. SE QUE HE DADO PUNTOS CLAVES PARA EL DESARROLLO DEL FIC, Y QUE APARENTEMENTE NO HE DADO IMPORTANCIA A PEQUEÑOS DETALLES. PERO SI LOS HE DADO. CLARO, QUE NO PROFUNDIZO EN ELLO ES OTRA COSA. AUNQUE TAMBIEN ADMITO QUE SE QUE HA TOMADO UN RUMBO MUY APRESURADO PERO NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASI, IGUAL ARREGLARE ESO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **-REENCARNACION ESTA PASANDO POR UN PUNTO ALGO CRITICO. PORQUE COMO HE DICHO QUE PHOENIX ES UN PERSONAJE QUE ESTIMO TANTO. A TAL PUNTO DE QUERERLA SOBRE LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES PUES IMAGINARLA DE CIERTO PUNTO COMO UNA ENEMIGA ME HACE ENTRAR EN UN BLOQUEO PERO IGUAL ESPERO PODER ARREGLAR ESO ANTES DEL SABADO.**

 **-MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, DEJE MUCHAS DUDAS CON EL FINAL ABIERTO PERO CREO QUE FUE LO QUE BUSCABA AUNQUE FUE EN ALGO SIMPLE TAMBIEN. AUNQUE OLVIDE DEJAR EL TITULO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL MISTERIO DE STAR SWIRL; EL MAGO QUIEN CONOCIO A UN HUMANO. Y ES COMO PARA CERRAR BIEN ALGUNAS COSAS CON EL PRIMER ARCO DE ESTE FIC QUE SE QUEDARON AL AIRE.**

 **EN FIN, DE MOMENTO SERIA TODO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI, Y SI. SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS SON TAMBIEN UN PEQUEÑO PROLOGO. DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 20 ENTENDERAN. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 19 LLAMADO: SAMUEL HA OLVIDADO SU AMOR.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 18: EL AMOR ESTA EN EL AIRE-

-¿Ya estas mejor Alina?-Lotus estaba en su asiento mirando a Laina con una gran preocupación mientras ella aun mostraba señales de enojo. Estaba sosteniendo parte de su falda con sus puños cerrados y miraba hacia su escritorio molesta mientras Lotus la veia con aquella gran preocupación. Samuel veia en silencio desde su escritorio igual con las piernas encima del escritorio de piernas cruzadas. Fluttershy por su parte estaba jugando con un videojuego que descargo para su pulsera. Era un holograma con forma de un canario amarillo. HoloGotchi, descendiente de los antiguos tamagotchi de la vieja Tierra. Obviamente era algo similar pero holográfico y emitia sonidos de un canario verdadero. Algo que le encantaba a Fluttershy, se veia como volaba a su alrededor y ella le seguía con la mirada con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos cristalinos por la alegría. Samuel vio esto de reojo y mostro una pequeña sonrisa al verla pero un suave golpe en la nuca le corto aquella sonrisa. Volteo ligeramente detrás suyo viendo a Clarah lanzándole bolas de papel. Aunque no estaba muy cerca como hacerlo, la tenia detrás de el.

-¿Ya dormiras tan temprano Samuel? Las clases van a comenzar-Samuel movio la cabeza hacia los lados con una sonrisa negando la pregunta de Clarah pero obviamente no le acomodo la respuesta de Samuel por lo que le volvió a arrojar una bola de papel-Hey, respóndeme por favor. No me gusta mucho la idea de que no quieras hablar.

-Hmmm…-Samuel cambio su mirada a una mas amenazante mientras Clarah le veia de la misma manera. Ambos chocaban sus miradas y todos podían verlo, inclusive el canario de holográfico de Fluttershy se asusto de esto regresando al casco de Fluttershy tembloroso.

-Ustedes dos, cálmense sino tendre que golpearlos en la cara-Ambos reaccionaron a aquella voz femenina algo infantil pero con cierto liderazgo. Voltearon hacia el frente mirando en la entrada a Penelope con la Profesora detrás de ella junto con su espejo, Cherilee-Se lo dije maestra, si no les habla con autoridad estos no entenderán.

-Si, ya veo Penelope pero no te preocupes por mi. Se como tratarlos-La profesora paso por un lado de Penelope avergonzada junto con Cherylee mientras los demás estudiantes veian a Samuel ya Clarah en silencio, igualmente los veian como enemigos y no como compañeros. Algo que ambos ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Esta segura? Sabe que les puedo dar un pequeño recordatorio de lo que sucederá si desobecen en clase o se vuelven a dar la fuga. ¿Verdad Samuel?-Samuel se encogio de hombros bajando las piernas de su escritorio mientras Penelope le seguía viendo con ese enojo autoritario-Mas te vale que hayas entendido Samuel sino tendre que decirle a Theresa lo que haces y ya sabes lo que pasa. * _te quedas sin comer*-_ Penelope le susurro desde su lugar a Samuel mirándolo con malicia mientras que el reccionaba ya con algo de miedo ya que lo único que disfruta hacer es comer y el quitarle la comida lo hara mas difícil, imaginar que entraran a su habitación a hacer una limpia dejándolo sin comida y que solo Fluttershy pudiera comer era algo tortuoso para su vida-Bien, con su permiso maestra que también mis clases estan por iniciar.

-Esta bien Penelope, suerte con tu profesor. Dicen que es muy estricto-La profesora Clarah dejo sus cosas en su escritorio mientras que Cherilee hacia li mismo pero en su escritorio personal, cerca de la ventana del salón con los exámenes de la semana pasada.

-Lo es, pero conmigo no hay problema. El problema es Pinkie pie que nunca esta quieta y menos en clase-Penelope salio del salón sonriendo y tras ella la cerro caminando hacia su salón dejándolos con su profesora.

-Bien, veo caras nuevas. Supongo que tu eres Clarah Dreimond ¿No es asi?-la profesora Clarah saco sus lentes de marco oscuro con una forma de hoja mirando a Clarah mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento.

-Asi es profesora, soy Clarah Dreimond y esta pequeña es mi espejo. CherryFeather-CherryFeather brinco de su asiento al escritorio moviendo las orejas alegre conmoviendo un poco a los estudiantes. Aquella pony de pelaje blanco muda era muy alegre a pesar de todo.

-Eres un Aldebaran del Caos verdad.

-Exacto profesora, espero no haya un inconveniente por ello.

-Claro que no, siempre es un placer tener caras nuevas en mi salón de clases. Solo espero puedas comportarte como Samuel. Y buena suerte Clarah Dreimond, espero tengamos un buen año.

-Lo mismo digo profesora-Clarah hizo una pequeña reverencia sentándose nuevamente en su asiento tomando a CherryFeather con ambas manos colocándola en su regazo.

-Carla, menciónales sobre Cassandra.

-¡Oh! Cierto, la deje haya afuera a la pobre-La profesora Carla dio un pequeño aplauso sorprendida-Jovenes, también les tengo que dar una sorpresa. Tendremos una nueva estudiante.

-¿Qué? ¿Nueva estudiante? ¿Sera un Aldebarán?-Todos los estudiantes del salón se cuestionaban entre ellos curiosos por el nuevo integrante de su salón aunque Samuel y sus amigas se mantenían en silencio ya que querían ver si su nuevo compañero de clase sera como los demás. Prejuicioso y superficial.

-Cassandra, puedes pasar-La profesora volteo hacia la puerta desde su lugar y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una figura algo diferente a la habitual. Una mujer de peinado color azulado plata. Un traje de cuero negro muy elegante. Una falda corta del mismo material algo corta que terminaba antes de las rodillas y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo de cuero negro. Unos ojos de color cian. Un a complexión delgada pero con ciertas atracciones en una mujer, de pechos medianos y caderas resaltados. Todos veían asombrados a aquella mujer. Muy atractiva y con una mirada inocente. Inclusive Samael se sentía algo atraído hacia ella olvidando ligeramente a Laina, ella camino hacia la maestra Carla parándose frente a todos tomada de las manos de frente-Ella es Caroline Cassandra Quimsey y se les unirá a partir de hoy en nuestra clase.

-Mucho gusto compañeros, espero llevarme bien con todos.

-Cassandra, ¿Nos podrías contar un poco acerca de ti?-Todos estaban asombrados ante la belleza e inocencia al hablar de su nueva compañera. Cassandra Quimsey.

-Si, claro. Este, ¿Cómo empezar? Rayos. No esperaba algo tan formal-Cassandra se veía muy avergonzada al hablar a tal punto de que se ruborizo encariñando a su alrededor. Samuel veia en silencio al igual que Clarah y sus espejos pero Fluttershy y CherryFeather estaban conmovidas por esa actitud-Si, este. Me llamo Caroline Cassandra Quimsey. Soy de Neo Canterlot. Y tengo 18 años. Me gusta que me llamen por mi segundo nombre, espero les agrade mi presencia y tener muchos amigos.

-Bien Cassandra. Puedes tomar asiento, hay uno cerca de Samuel. Está a su izquierda-La profesora señalo hacia Samuel y el lugar opuesto quien el veía en silencio pero escuchaba a Clarah murmurar a su oído. _'Esto no me agrada mucho Samuel, se me hace conocida'_ El sol asintió afirmando que escucho claramente a Clarah mientras Cassandra caminaba hacia ellos con tal elegancia. Típico de alguien de la clase alta de Neo Canterlot. Utopía construida sobre las ruinas de la vieja Nueva York y sus alrededores y la torre de comunicaciones de toda la FENU y ONUHE además de ser el lugar donde residía el presidente Emmerich Raymond IV. Cassandra se sentó en su escritorio nuevo pero era fácilmente darse cuenta que su espejo no se encontraba. Samuel la veía atento con cierto cautive y ella ignoraba que el la veia pero esbozaba una sonrisa calmada y serena hasta que se percato de la mirada de Samuel y volteo hacia el mirándolo a los ojos y el por igual. Veía algo de carisma en su mirada. Cassandra le esbozo una sonrisa llena de amor y paz y el regreso la mirada indiferente hacia el frente pero por dentro se sentía atraído por ella.

-Profesora Cherilee. Tengo una duda sobre Neo Canterlot-Alina alzo la mano desde su lugar. frente al escritorio de Laina con algo de interés.

-¿Si Alina?

-Si Ahcamoth es parte de Neo Equestria, nombre del antiguo reino Equestriano ¿Por qué Neo Canterlot es otra ciudad fuera de Neo Equestria?

-Buena pregunta Alina. Tras la guerra de un año del 2025 muchas ciudades fueron destruidas por los Equestres y al firmar el tratado de paz aquellas ciudades restantes fueron bautizadas en honor a aquella especie que hubo mas perdidas, como en Ahcamoth. Murieron millones de humanos comparado a las pocas muertes comparadas a los países del norte como Nueva Escocia o Nueva Inglaterra donde hubo mas muertes humanas que las Equestrianas. Es una forma de hacer un tributo a aquellos quienes murieron en la guerra.

-Entonces ¿Equestria y Neo Equestria ya no tienen nada que ver?

-En territorio no pero en nombres si. ¿Te aclare la duda Alina?

-Por supuesto maestra.

-Bien, supongo que podemos empezar ya la clase. ¿No crees Carla?

-Claro que si Cherilee. Espero hayan traído su tarea porque valdrá la mitad de su calificación.

Las clases comenzaron con un buen indicio. Dos compañeras mas se unieron al salón de Samuel, una nueva amiga para ellos conocida Clarah junto con su espejo CherryFeather, la segunda. Caroline Cassandra, una desconocida de NeoCanterlot, una ciudad enorme donde abundan mas tecnologías que las conocidas en Neo Equestria. Tecnologías tan avanzadas que dejarían a las demás ciudades hechas piedra. Samuel estaba enterado de ello. Igual clara junto con sus demás amigas. Ambos sabían que dentro de poco sabrían un poco mas de Cassandra. Aunque el sentía la mirada de Cassandra, volteaba hacia ella y al verse ella le sonreía y regresaba la mirada al frente aunque sucedió en mas de una ocasión ya que Samuel nunca le ha llamado la atención tomar clases. El ya ha estudiado todo eso años antes y por eso lo ve como algo inecesario.

La primera mitad de clases termino con tranquilidad habitual. La profesora se retiro dejando a los demás estudiantes libres por una hora. Fluttershy, Clara, Laina y Alina se habían ido a comprar el almuerzo de todos dejando a Samael solo en su salón con Cassandra quien parecía tener su propio almuerzo. Un envase rectangular de tamaño mediano con ensalada de verduras mayormente de lechuga fresca, tomate y algunas rodajas de mango y manzana. Aunque por parte esperaba a que otro estudiante se acercara a saludarla pero todos seguían viéndola desde sus lugares aunque la veian con cierta confianza, el hecho de tener ya a dos aldebaran del caos los ponía nerviosos y lo que menos querían era tener a una tercera. Cassandra se levanto de su asiento algo entristecida caminando hacia la salida pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta dos hombres de la estatura de Samuel, con el mismo uniforme que el de el y con sus espejos por un lado tomaron a la fuerza a Cassandra del brazo abruptamente sorprendiéndola en exceso.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Cassandra se mantuvo en silencio mientras estos estudiantes con pinta de monstruos la veian con lujuria-Callada ¿Eh? Vamos, dinos tu nombre. Supongo que tu nombre debe ser igual de precioso que tu rostro y cuerpo-Este estudiante acaricio su brazo con aquella mano moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro. Samuel vio este detalle levantándose de su asiento con tranquilidad.

-Sueltame, por favor.

-¿Por qué deberia soltarte? Querida, si eres tan hermosa.

-Por favor, suéltame-Cassandra empezó a forcejear pero debido a que poseía escazas fuerzas se veia débil contra este ser.

-Te soltare si me das un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Si, un beso. Claro, luego de ese beso me acompañas a mi y a mis amigos a un lugar especial. Sabes, todas las que nos acompañan siempre regresan-Samuel movio la cabeza hacia los lados mientras metia las manos en su bolsillo acercándose mas a Cassandra y al otro ser quien veia la escena con una mirada burlona.

-pero, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a la persona que bese sera a la persona con la que pase toda mi vida-Cassandra se sonrojo bajando la mirada evitando ya cualquier contacto visual con estos seres.

-Seras una perra inmadura…-Aquel hombre le solto el brazo bruscamente y alzo su puño hacia ella-Me repugnan las perras como tu-Aquel hombre bajo el puño con tal rapidez que a duras penas se pudo percibir para el ojo común. No para el ojo de Samuel que coloco su mano frente a el mirándolo con un supremo odio-Samuel…Tu.

-Dejala tranquila. Aldebaran de Solaria. Edward Casimir. Huerfano de Vieja Alemania adoptado por la familia Casimir que trágicamente murió toda tu familia. Inclusive tu hermana, la cual mantenias relaciones incestuosas y como ahora no tienes a nadie, solo a tu patético espejo y a tu novio homosexual buscas a alguien a quien abusar ¿No es asi?-Samuel veia con un gran odio hacia aquel compañero de la clase de a lado, los ojos de Samuel se iluminaron en una pequeña aura violeta. significado que la sangre le hervia gracias al suero inyectado en su cuerpo, además. Aquellos rumores sobre Edward los cuales marcaban hacia la veracidad hacían que fuera una presa fácil para Samuel. Edward lo empezó a ver con un miedo indescriptible mientras que Samuel le veia con una sonrisa sinica-Vamos, ¿Por qué no dices una palabra? ¿Acaso el incesto te comio la lengua?

-Maldito…Ojala un dia te mueras-Edward bajo su puño furioso dio media vuelta molesto dejando a su compañero atrás quien al ser visto por Samuel corrio junto con los espejo ponys que le acompañaban.

-Pues ese dia no llegara. Ni creo que llegue. Ademas, El monstruo aquí eres tu-Samuel volteo hacia Cassandra quien lo veia con algo de asombro. Estaba ruborizada y su mirada estaba centrada en los ojos violetas de Samuel-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-No. No me hicieron daño. Muchas gracias…

-Samuel, mi nombre es Samuel.

-Cassandra, me llamo Cassandra. Mucho gusto Samuel-Samuel le sonrio caminando hacia su lugar de nuevo viendo a los compañeros de salón restantes viéndolo con algo de miedo por el acto amenazador de hace escazos segundos.

-Sera mejor que comas tu almuerzo porque se va a echar a perder Cassandra-Samuel coloco ambas piernas en el escritorio preparándose a dormir ya que su apetito se reduce entre clases. Pero una sensación suave y calida llamo su atención, una sensación calida y suave rozar una de sus mejillas. Abrió su ojo derecho viendo a Cassandra terminando de darle un beso en la mejilla, tras eso fue hacia su escritorio a comer su almuerzo con una pequeña sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 19

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. AHORA COMO VERAN POR EL TITULO YA SE IMAGINARAN COMO VA LA COSA POR AQUI XD PERO IGUAL ME GUSTA JUGAR CON USTEDES CON LOS TITULOS. POR CIERTO, IGUAL VIENEN LOS ANUNCIOS SEMANALES.**

 **-PRIMERA, ESTO ES GENERAL NO ENTRA NINGUN FIC EN ESTE PRIMER AVISO. ESPERO SEA CORTO, ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADO CON LA UNIVERSIDAD. ME HAN ENCARGADO MUCHAS TAREAS Y MUCHOS EXAMENES FINALES DE MATERIA POR LO QUE NO HE PODIDO PONERME BIEN AL CORRIENTE CON LOS FICS. PERO YA LOS EXAMENES TERMINAN HOY MIERCOLES POR LO QUE YA TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA HACER BIEN LOS CAPITULOS. TAMBIEN HE AHI DE CORTOS INCLUYENDO ESTE POR FALTA DE TIEMPO.**

 **-NEO EQUESTRIA; HE ESTADO MEDITANDO MUCHO EL FUTURO DE ESTE FANFIC. A PESAR DE IR A 1/4 DE HISTORIA HE PENSADO MUCHAS COSAS. ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE VOY MUY RAPIDO O MUY LENTO? PORQUE YO VEO QUE VA MUY RAPIDO A PESAR DE LLEVAR 20 CAPITULOS. SAMUEL TIENE AUN MUCHO QUE CONTAR, LAINA, ALINA, CLARAH, LAS MANE 6. TODOS TIENEN UNA HISTORIA PERO SIENTO QUE NO HE PODIDO DARLES UN TIEMPO PARA QUE SE ABRAN COMO PERSONAJES. NO DIGO QUE NO ME GUSTE COMO AVANZA. ME GUSTA COMO VA, PERO CUANDO ESCRIBO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SIENTO QUE VOY MUY RAPIDO Y NO SE APRECIAN MUCHAS COSAS. AUNQUE NO DIGO QUE LO VOY A PAUSAR. NO, NO LO HARE. ADEMAS, SE VIENE UN ARCO DE HISTORIA MUY GALAN PORQUE HABRA EMOCIONES DE POR MEDIO. MUCHAS EMOCIONES DE POR MEDIO CON UN FINAL DE ARCO QUE LOS ASOMBRARA.**

 **-REENCARNACION, TAL VEZ LE HE TIRADO MUCHO RELLENO CON EL CAPITULO PASADO DE LA SEMANA. ME GUSTA LEER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO. PERO ESE ARCO DE HISTORIA ME HA HECHO UN MANOJO DE IDEAS SIN ACOMODAR. ADEMAS DE QUE PHOENIX ES UN PERSONAJE AL QUE NO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO TOCAR DE UNA FORMA NEGATIVA. PERO TENIA QUE HACERLO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN AL PERSONAJE. ACLARO DE UNA VEZ QUE EL FINAL DEL ARCO ES DESCONOCIDO PARA MI. NO SE COMO VAYA A RESULTAR LA PELEA.**

 **-MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA; NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR. SOLO SE QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA ALGO DE TRISTEZA POR LO SUCEDIDO CON CELESTIA Y ARTURO. TAMBIEN DIRE QUE TENGO PLANES PARA UNA TERCERA PARTE DE ESTE FIC (SI ES QUE APOYAN LA IDEA) PERO NO TENGO ALGO BIEN ESTABLECIDO. SOLO TENGO UNA PARTE DE LA INTRODUCCION.**

 **EN FIN, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS EN REENCARNACION.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 19: SAMUEL, AQUEL ALDEBARAN AL QUE SE LE ARREBATO EL AMOR-

Las clases terminaron con naturalidad, casi con naturalidad. Laina aun se veia molesta por los comentarios de las arpías quienes hablaban calumnias hacia Samuel y en todo momento no le dirigio la palabra a Samuel ya que no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Pero aquella mirada de coraje era ahora uno de tristeza. Sabia que su actitud no era la correcta. Ella tenia que dar a entender que el no era un villano. Era un amigo y por su acitud hizo que Samuel fuera alguien negativo, alguien peor de lo que se imaginaban. Laina se retiro junto con Lotus, Alina con Aloe, Clarah con CherryFeather sin esperar a Samuel y a Fluttershy. El vio esta acción y le señalo que fuera con Laina y la cuidara en todo momento, que le llamara en caso de una emergencia. Samuel se levanto de su asiento minutos después que se fueran los demás compañeros, tomo su maletín y el de Fluttershy para caminar hacia la salida pero algo llamo su atención, una presencia algo extraño. Una presencia tan diminuta que a duras penas la sintió, regreso la mirada detrás suyo viendo a Cassandra tomada de ambas manos mirando con tranquilidad hacia la ventana donde el sol ya estaba próximo al ocaso, sus ojos azulados reflejaban los rayos de sol anaranjado creando un efecto plateado en sus ojos embelleciéndola mas de lo que mostraba. Samuel camino hacia ella con tranquilidad mientras ella observaba citadino de la academia.

-Ya es tarde para que estes aquí. Deberias irte a casa-Cassandra volteo a verlo con tranquilidad y le sonrio de una forma algo infantil pero a la vez enternecedora.

-Oh, perdona Samuel. Pero me gustaría quedarme un rato mas.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara un rato? Igual no tengo mucho que hacer en las tardes.

-Claro, seria bueno tener un acompañante-Cassandra le sonrio gustosa cambiando al asiento que tenia a un lado donde deberia estar su espejo. Samuel se sento a un lado de Cassandra dejando su maletín en el suelo y el de Fluttershy sobre su escritorio mirando al frente-¿Cómo has estado Samuel?

-Bien, he estado algo cansado porque no he dormido bien pero no es algo de que preocuparse. ¿Y tu como has estado?

-Bien, supongo-Cassandra se recargo sobre el escritorio recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos mirando ahora a Samuel con cierta tristeza, aquella sonrisa desaparecio en ese justo momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé que seria recibida con los brazos abiertos de los demás compañeros del salón. Pero, me equivoque-Cassandra dio un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos moviendo la cabeza hacia el frente-supongo que me ilusione muy pronto. Crissy tenia razón-Cassandra reabrió los ojos mirando hacia la ventana con el sol cada vez mas ocultarse de forma paranormal.

-Yo soy el que se debe de disculpar contigo Cassandra-Cassandra volteo hacia Samuel mirándolo con cierta sorpresa mientras que el seguía viéndola a los ojos sintiendo aquella energia agradable y placentera que ella emana-Ya que soy un Aldebaran del Caos, como el sexto Aldebaran del caos. Ya vez que a nos tachan como monstruos sin corazon y nos ven como enemigos. Aunque entendería si tuvieras miedo de mi-Cassandra empezó a reírse en su lugar. sus risas eran armoniosas y se notaba mas su belleza entre risas. Sus risas eran tan elegantes y cortas como una mujer de la alta sociedad del antiguo siglo 18. Samuel se sonrojo mirándola en silencio mientras ella reia ante sus palabras-¿Dije algo malo?

-Claro que no te tendría miedo Samuel. No importa si eres un Aldebaran del Caos o no. No eres un monstruo para mi.

-¿Por qué? Todos me ven como uno, inclusive llegue a pensar que si lo era.

-Porque un monstruo no me hubiera protegido de aquellos abusadores de la tarde. Para mi eres un Angel. Un angel de la guarda-Samael sonrio un poco mirando hacia el frente con ese rubor en el rostro.

-Nunca antes me habían dicho eso. Eres la primera que me lo dice. Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada, para mi es un placer saber que te hice sonrojar-Cassandra se sonrojo mirando a Samuel mientras el seguía estando sonrojado viéndola.

-Dime, ¿Qué haces en las tardes? Podriamos salir algún dia.

-No mucho, solo salgo de la escuela y vago por las calles hasta llegar a mi hogar.

-¿Y si salimos a pasear un rato? ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

-Claro, como no tener tiempo contigo. Si eres todo un galán.

-Y tu una princesa-Samuel se levanto del escritorio tomando el maletín de Fluttershy con una sonrisa-Vamos.

-Ahora voy, deja que guarde mis cosas.

-Esta bien. Te esperare fuera-Samuel camino hacia la salida con ambos maletines en mano. Abrió la puerta de madera saliendo a los pasillos y al cruzarla sintió fácilmente que alguien la cerro, miro hacia su lado derecho con tranquilidad viendo a Laina recargada en la pared sonrojada pero con cierto enojo.

-¿Te diviertes con tu amiga Samuel?-El la miro en silencio mientras ella bajaba la mirada con ese enojo-Parece que a ella si le hablas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero cuando estas conmigo ni una pizca de platica. Parece que el pony te comió la lengua ¿Verdad?

-No comprendo Laina. ¿Qué sucede?

-Olvidalo, solo eres un tonto-Laina miro a Samuel con una sonrisa pero con un cierto llanto contenido, le dio un suave golpe en el antebrazo-Espero tengas buena suerte con la nueva. Amigo-Laina tomo el maletín de Samuel y el de Fluttershy sin quitar aquella sonrisa y dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida pero algo llamo la atención de Samuel y fue un sobre de color violeta con una flor de loto que estaba en la parte superior de la falda de Laina y vio como giraba en la intersección pero tenia una gran tristeza en su mirada a tal punto verla llorar pero de cierta forma le importo poco. No entendia porque la tristeza de Laina. Se abrió la puerta con Cassandra del otro lado y Samuel regreso la mirada hacia Cassandra viéndola con una sonrisa-¿Estas lista?

-Claro. Pero, no me gustaría ir a la ciudad. Se me hace algo tarde para ir a visitar las tiendas.

-¿Entonces? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Pues, estaría bueno ir al tejado de la academia. Me gustaría saber como es la vista a esa altura-Cassandra se veia mas infantil de lo usual mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa inocente. El se veia cautivado por aquella mirada inocente, aquella mirada que nunca habia visto antes.

-Pues vamos al tejado. La vista es buena, y mas cuando esta anocheciendo-Samuel empezó a caminar junto con Cassandra hacia las escaleras donde antes había bajado Laina pero rumbo hacia el tejado. Donde por lo regular va Samuel a relajarse en caso de tener un mal dia o en el peor de los casos escaparse de la academia con Fluttershy. Cassandra tarareaba una melodía suave y alegre mientras el se mantenía en silencio mirándola de vez en cuando mientras subían las escaleras hacia el tejado viendo a través de los ventanales como iban subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta metalica algo oxidada por el tiempo y la humedad. Samuel abrió la puerta permitiéndole pasar primero a Cassandra por educación corriendo hacia el barandal metalico del barandal mientras Samael caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa con su misma tranquilidad viendo de frente al sol ocultarse tras las montañas de la vieja madre oriental. Samuel se recargo en el barandal de metal mirando hacia el frente con Cassandra parada de pies mirando el paisaje futurista de la ciudad de Ahcamoth.

-Es una hermosa vista Samuel-Cassandra veia el paisaje de la academia y de Ahcamoth con una gran sorpresa jovial, algo que le agrado mucho a Samuel mientras veia a Cassandra. Bajo un poco la mirada con aquella sonrisa pero aquella sonrisa se corto al vera Laina salir del edificio rumbo a las habitaciones rompiendo aquel sobre en cientos de pedazos lanzándolo al aire llevándoselos a un destino desconocido pero cierto trozo de papel volo hacia Samuel entre las corrientes de aire. Era el único trozo de papel que se dirigía a Samuel, tomo aquel trozo de papel mientras Cassandra mantenía la vista cerrada con aquella sonrisa mientras que el viento rozaba su cabello levantándolo ligeramente reflejando como un espejo su cabello azul plateado. Samuel vio lo que estaba escrito en el papel dejándolo algo confuso "… _Amo…"_ Estaba escrito en tinta color azulada con toque de brillantina perfumada de olor a zarzamora. Samuel no entendía bien esta palabra. Podría significar muchas cosas-¿Sucede algo Samuel?

-No nada-Samuel guardo el trozo de papel en su pantalón mirando a Cassandra con aquella sonrisa mientras ella lo veia de la misma forma-¿Qué te parece este lugar?

-Increíble, me gusta mucho. El aire es relajador y los rayos del sol son placenteros. No es como en Neo Canterlot. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí Samuel-Cassandra se acerco un poco mas a Samuel mirándolo con una sonrisa pero podía verse algo de amor en su sonrisa-Eres un angel de la guarda, eres el único que me ha querido hablar en todo el dia.

-No es nada, en serio. No es nada-Cassandra se acerco mucho a Samuel mirándolo con aquella esencia amorosa que tanto le cautivo dejando a un lado su rostro indiferente.

-¿Cómo no sera nada? Si me protegiste de aquellos bravucones, me hablaste muy bien y todavía me trajiste a este lugar. Eres todo un caballero Samuel. Eres todo un amor-Cassandra se detuvo a escazos centímetros de Samuel mirándolo a los ojos y esta paso su mano sobre su cabello mostrando su otro ojo de color violeta dejando su mano sobre su rostro, aquella mano suave, pequeña y gentil.

-Gracias. Cassandra, igual tu me has hecho feliz en esto. Eres la primera persona que me habla de esa forma. Aprecio mucho tu linda forma de ser-Samuel dio un gran trago de saliva mientras Cassandra lo veia a los ojos con aquel brillo plateado en sus ojos.

-Igual me ha parecido lindo tu personalidad, eres la primera que me ve como una persona y no como un monstruo-Cassandra se acerco un poco mas a Samuel sintiendo la calidez de su respiración mientras el se sentía atraído hacia ella, aquella belleza inigualable y personalidad dulce. Su respiración se acelero conforme Cassandra se acercaba mas a Samuel.

-¿Sera precipitado si te llego a decir algo mas lindo?-Cassandra se detuvo a escasos centímetros frente a Samuel. Al ser de la misma estatura no hubo problema alguno para poder chocar sus frentes mientras se veian a la cara atraídos uno por el otro.

-Claro que no, no me molestaría.

-Me gustas Samuel. Es extremadamente tonto pero me has gustado. No se que tienes, pero me has gustado. Tienes una personalidad tan hermosa y tan pura que me cautivo desde que me protegiste en la tarde.

-Digo lo mismo, me cautivas Cassandra. De cierta forma, me pareces una persona espectacular, no se como decirlo pero. Siento que cai enamorado de ti. Tambien me gustas-Cassandra se acerco a Samuel hasta que sus labios chocaron uno contra el otro sintiendo los suaves labios de Cassandra, Samuel sentía aquella sensación suave y calida de los labios de Cassandra mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Era la primera vez que experimentaba una emoción asi. Era una nueva experiencia para el.

* * *

-Bien, parece que nuestro plan ha funcionado Celestia-La Directora Celesta veia desde su despacho a Samuel con Cassandra besándose con la Princesa Celestia veia la escena con cierta fascinación.

-Si, me da gusto que haya funcionado Celeste. Pero, también tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Celestia?-La Directora Celeste volteo hacia su acompañante pony algo extrañada mientras la Princesa Celestia volteaba hacia ella cruzando miradas.

-Porque sabes quien es su espejo. A pesar de que Cassandra sea un personaje amistoso y alegre. Su espejo es todo lo contrario, es un enemigo de Equestria. Sumando el hecho de que el presidente Emmerich quiere ver un combate a muerte entre dos Aldebaran del Caos y sabemos como terminara esto.

-Lo se Celestia, lo se-La Directora Celeste regreso la mirada hacia el frente como Samuel y Cassandra seguían besándose apasionadamente ignorando su alrededor-También se que el amor de Cassandra hacia Samuel es natural. No hubo nada malo de por medio, tengo miedo de su espejo. Bien sabemos que esta libre en la academia pero al saber lo que Cassandra sabe tiene una fuente de comida fácil. Y cuando el presidente venga todo se ira al infierno.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Sera mejor que vayas preparando los documentos para Samuel, Alina, Laina y Clarah. Se unirán a la FENU cuando esto termine. Samuel sera el primero en venir a nosotras cuando esto acabe.

-Esta bien Celeste, lo hare pero. No me gustaría que hubiera corazones rotos de por medio. Ya viste a Laina Valentine, lo que siente por Samuel.

-Lo se pero mientras que no hagamos nuestro trabajo no podemos mostrar debilidad ante nadie. Haz lo que te pido Celestia por favor. No quiero que pongan el ojo en nosotras-La Directora Celeste seguía viendo la escena de amor mientras que la Princesa Celestia caminaba hacia la salida a punto de tomar el teletransporte a los laboratorios de la FENU en Ahcamoth. La Directora Celeste seguía viendo el beso apasionado de ambos hasta que Samuel se envolvió en un aura verde oscuro y Cassandra de uno color plata mientras se besaba-Parece que la Reina Chrysalis ya se ha percatado del amor de Cassandra y se esta alimentando de ambos.


	20. Chapter 20

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. COMO VERAN EN EL TITULO SE VERA ALGO DIFERENTE A LO USUAL. HABIA DICHO QUE EN EL CAPITULO 20 HABLARIA DE LA HISTORIA DE NEO EQUESTRIA PERO POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES (ALGO GRAVES) Y ESCOLARES NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR BIEN ESE CAPITULO POR LO QUE LO POSPONDRE PARA OTRO DIA. E IGUAL, LES HABIA DICHO QUE HARIA UN ONE SHOT PERO NO TENIA BIEN DEFINIDO CUAL SERIA. O TAL VEZ SEA OTRO FIC PERO UN POCO MAS CORTO. SERIA A DECISION SUYA.**

 **EL FIC SE LLAMARA; NEO EQUESTRIA: MI HIJO CHANGELING. SERA UN SPIN OFF DE ESTE FIC. CON LOS PAPELES MAS TRANQUILOS**

 **SI ES ONE SHOT SERA MUY LARGO. CASI TANTO COMO LO QUE HICE CON EL ONE SHOT CROSSOVER DE DARK SOULS CON MLP QUE ES DE 37 HOJAS PERO TAMBIEN TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE SERA UN CAPITULO UNICAMENTE. ESTARA BIEN DETALLADO Y TENDRA LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE ACOSTUMBRO IMBUIR CUANDO ESCRIBO PERO SI SALE QUE QUIEREN CAPITULOS SERA MAXIMO DE 15 CAPITULOS Y NO SERIAN SEMANALMENTE. SERIA CADA DOS SEMANAS O MENSUALES. ASI QUE EN SI LES DEJO A DECISION SUYA. EN MI OPINION PREFIERO QUE SEA ONE-SHOT PORQUE ASI PUEDO HACERLO CON CALMA Y PROFUNDIZAR MUCHAS COSAS. OJO ESTE FANFIC SERA EN EL UNIVERSO DE NEO EQUESTRIA. OBVIAMENTE PERO NO TENDRA A NINGUN PERSONAJE DEL QUE HABLO EN ESTE FIC. SERA UN AMBIENTE TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE. SIN LA PRESENCIA FISICA DE ALGUN ALDEBARAN. NO ESTARA SAMUEL, CASSANDRA, THERESA, FLUTTERSHY, NADIE. SERA MUY PERO MUY APARTE A LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL POR LO QUE CUALQUIERA PUEDE LEERLO SIN TENER QUE LEER LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL DE NEO EQUESTRIA: HIJO DE LAS SOMBRAS.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA. NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. SUS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTO 3**

* * *

-CAPITULO 20: DULCE LIEBRE-

-Bien, solo le dire esto; Se que no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo contigo. En realidad tengo una semana, no lo sabes o tal vez no te das cuenta. Pero mi brazo derecho es bionico. Funciona con magia y cosas asi, pero eso no es lo importante lo importante es que entiendo como te sientes. Tal vez te sea indiferente conmigo pero se que te gusta que duerma contigo. Claro, me escabullo mientras duermes con Fluttershy dejándola en mi cama para poder dormir. Pero lo que quiero decir es que nunca he estado con un hombre y pues realmente disfruto dormir a tu lado-Clarah caminaba de lado a lado por fuera del dormitorio de Samuel y suyo pensativa. Sobre ella estaba Cherry quien veia a su espejo humano caminar de lado a otro intrigada por su situación con Samuel a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo viviendo con el ya veia cambios drásticos en su persona algo preocupantes. Clarah se veia algo nerviosa al caminar ignorando las miradas de los demás estudiantes de la academia quienes la veian con cierta malicia por ser un Aldebaran del caos pero ella estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que fue lo ultimo que le importo-No, claro que no. Seria muy estúpido decirle eso a Samuel. Ademas, me veria como una idiota. ¿Qué piensas Cherry? ¿Crees que deba de ser mas abierta con mis emociones?-Cherry movio la cabeza hacia los lados con una cierta tristeza en su mirada-Si, lo se. Es tonto pero tengo que decirle algo. No puedo dejar que sea asi conmigo y que sea otro con los demás. En especial con esa Cassandra torpe-Clarah hizo una mueca imitando infantilmente a Cassandra pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos y risas provenientes del dormitorio hasta que se abrió la puerta mostrando de primeras a Cassandra riendo gentilmente y detrás de ella Samuel quien sonreía de forma mas discreta. Con su ropa habitual y peinado desarreglado cubriendo de igual manera uno de sus ojos violetas.

-Asi que asi quedamos Sam. Vamos a la pastelería y luego a comprar ropa-Cassandra dio un giro de bailarina deteniéndose frente a Samuel quien la veia con la misma sonrisa.

-Claro, si asi lo deseas. Pero me gustaría que fueramos a ver una película. Dicen que re estrenaran películas de hace 100 años y seria bueno que las fueramos a ver-Samuel seguía actuando de la misma forma. Su forma de pararse con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, encorvado pero a excepción que hablaba cuando el no le gustaba.

-Claro, sera interesante ver que películas veian nuestros ancestros antes de la gran explosión astral y de la gran guerra. Sera curioso ver que películas veian-Samuel volteo a ver a Clarah de cierta forma como si no la hubiera visto. Ella se mantuvo estatica viendo a los ojos a Samuel.

-¿Sucede algo?-Samuel regreso a su actitud fría y cortante al ver a Clarah. De alguna forma ella se sentía intimidada por Samuel y lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza hacia los lados de forma rápida y corta-Bueno, ire con Cassandra. Ire a un asunto importante, si quieres quédate con Fluttershy que estará sola todo el dia. En la mesa les deje dinero en caso que quieran pedir algo-Samuel dio media vuelta caminando al igual que Cassandra quien veia de alguna forma a Clarah con empatía mientras caminaba hacia Samuel hasta alejarse de ella y de Cherry.

-Que te vaya bien…-Clarah siguió observando como Samuel se alejaba junto con Cassandra poco a poco recuperando aquel carisma que tiene con ella pero veia un aura mágico emanando fuera de Samuel, un aura mágico de color verde opaco y veia que ese mismo aura se disipaba en una estela hacia la ventana. Clarah vio esto con una gran sospecha pero era mejor no interferir con Samuel. Camino hacia el dormitorio donde estaba de primera vista a Fluttershy sentada en el suelo de frente a la mesa viendo a su canario holográfico caminar sobre la superficie de la mesa como lo haría un canario verdadero-Hola Fluttershy.

-Hola Cassandra. ¿Cómo has estado?-Fluttershy no volteo a ver a Clarah por observar a su canario mientras ella se sentaba frente a ella sentándose en el suelo ya que la mesa esta pensada para los Ponys y el escritorio para los humanos. Tomo a Cherry y la dejo en el suelo y ella camino hacia Fluttershy con una sonrisa mientras ella la tomaba entre sus cascos sentándola frente a ella.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tu Shy?

-Muy bien, me da gusto ver a Samuel sonriendo y conversando sin miedo. Pero, ¿Por qué te ves asi? ¿Estas deprimida?-Fluttershy volteo hacia Clarah dejando de observar su canario que estaba mirando a Cherry Feather y ella al canario con una sonrisa inocente.

-Por eso mismo. Siento que Samuel no es asi, se escuchara sinico de mi parte pero prefiero mas al Samuel mudo y deprimido-Clarah se recargo sobre la mesa mirando al canario brincar de un lugar a otro con suma inocencia gracias a su minuciosa programación.

-Pues yo lo veo bien. Samuel es un buen chico pero hemos tenido una vida muy difícil por lo que cualquier cosa lo altera.

-Lo se, todos hemos tenido una vida difícil. Desde que la Doctora Ludemberg nos inyecto esa cosa del alma nuestras vidas cambiaron. Unos fuimos a parar a laboratorios secretos. Otros fueron mandados al Polo Norte. Lo que queda del Polo Norte, otros. Pues, ya sabes. Salieron libres como tu y Samuel.

-Pero otros salieron libres y estan tratando de tener una vida normal. ¿Verdad?-Fluttershy le sonrio a Clarah con cierto orgullo. Clarah habia entendido la retorica de Fluttershy y de igual manera le sonrio orgullosa de la cierta asertividad de la pegaso.

-Cierto, tienes razón. Me da gusto que seas asi Shy, aunque me sigo preocupando por Samuel. Justo cuando lo vi salir estaba emanando un aura extraño que se dirigía hacia la ventana. Era como si se escapara de su cuerpo. Juro por todos los cielos que habia visto antes al igual que Cassandra pero no recuerdo donde la vi.

-Vamos Clarah, no seas dura con Samuel. Necesitaba mas amigos, aunque hay veces que lo veo muy tenso por las noches-Fluttershy cambio su mirada a otro mas preocupante. Clarah enderezo un poco la mirada viéndola a los ojos viendo un poco su desconcierto claramente.

-¿Tenso? Si cuando estoy durmiendo a su lado lo veo tranquilo.

-No es cuando esta profundamente dormido, sino antes de quedarse dormido totalmente. Siempre que nos acostamos hace un movimiento con sus dedos similares a unas garras y los dedos de sus pies igual. Inclusive llego a rasguñarme la espalda sin darse cuenta. Claro, no le dije nada porque se querria cortar las uñas hasta la carne pero me preocupo un poco eso.

-¿Y cuando empezó a ponerse tenso?

-Desde que conocio a Cassandra. Si no me falla la memoria. Inclusive gime como un animal.

-Rayos, debo de aprender a escuchar mejor por las noches.

-No te preocupes. Se le pasa cuando canto la canción de cuna de su padre.

-¿Se lo cantaba el padre de Twilight?

-No, su padre biológico.

-¿Y que canción era?

-La dulce liebre-Clarah reacciono de cierta forma al escuchar el titulo de la canción de cuna. Veia atenta a Fluttershy sorprendida mientras ella se mantenía tranquila acariciando la melena de Cherry.

-¿Me podrías cantar esa canción?

-Claro-Fluttershy le sonrió gustosa mientras Clarah esperaba algo diferente, una mera casualidad de lo que rondaba por su mente.

 _Dulce liebre vas_

 _Las Flores cantaran_

 _Tu preciado nombre_

 _Mi amada liebre_

 _Sentiras mi amor._

 _Escucharas mi cantar_

 _Corre mi vida, la vida te espera_

 _Dios te guardara_

 _Siente mi hablar_

 _Mi amada liebre._

 _Dulce liebre seras_

 _Mi pasión te guiara_

 _Mi amor de cuidara_

 _Mi amada liebre._

Clarah veia con una gran sorpresa a Fluttershy cantar, un tono de voz sublime y poético. Aunque sabia que la letra no era buena sabia el significado de la misma. Fluttershy repitió la canción de cuna varias veces con esa misma pasión mientras Clarah veía dentro de su mente aquellas horribles imágenes acompañadas por esa canción. Recordaba como le habían arrancado el alma en mas de una ocasión por las torturas, como le casi le desprendían la mandibula en mas de una ocasión por los golpes. Como pateaban a Cherry Feather contra la pared rompiéndole las costillas por ser incapaz de hablar y la única forma era hacerla gritar. Como la desnudaban para bañarla, usar una manguera de cuero con la presión suficiente para romper sus extremidades y aquella vez en que intentaron violarla y de no ser de su habilidad hubiera perdido lo mas sagrado para una mujer matando a su atacante, un científico genérico de la FENU. La mirada de Clarah se nublo mientras Fluttershy seguía cantando con tranquilidad, aquel canto suave y melódico con cada palabra. La canción de cuna que le recordó horribles crímenes hacia ella y CherryFeather.

-Por favor Fluttershy, detente-Clarah cerro los ojos irguiendo su cuerpo pero entre sus parpados emanaba un aura violeta tratando de olvidar su pasado y ver su presente. Pero los crímenes hacia ella fueron tan grandes que recordarlos le hervía la sangre. Fluttershy dejo de cantar al ver a Clarah con aquella magia latente dentro de ella. Una lagrima escurrio de su ojo derecho mientras apretaba con mayor intensidad para evitar causar un genocidio-Esa canción, me trae malos recuerdos. Por favor…Detente, te lo suplico-Clarah abrió los ojos mirando a Fluttershy con una gigantesca preocupación, una mueca de preocupación mientras que Cherry caminaba hacia Clarah con un gran miedo. Cada pisada de sus suaves cascos resonaban en el piso de madera. eran pisadas tan chicas pero hacían un cierto eco en las paredes de su habitación mientras que Clarah veia envuelta de lagrimas y sus ojos envueltos de su aura mágica con una gran estela sobre saliendo de las cuencas de sus ojos. Su aura de Aldebaran del Caos. Cherry se apoyo en una pierna de Clarah mirándola con una gran preocupación. Cherry empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos agudos mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Clarah, Clarah tomo a Cherry con sus manos abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba en silencio. Grandes gotas de lagrimas recorrían su rostro queriendo olvidar su pasado de nuevo. Cherry Feather limpiaba las lagrimas de Clarah con su lengua preocupada por su espejo. Fluttershy seguía viendo la tristeza de Clarah con una gigantesca empatía. Fluttershy se levanto del suelo caminando hacia Clarah y la abrazo de un lado pasando su casco por su hombro aferrándose a ella.

-Lo siento mucho Clarah, no pensé que la canción te fuera a hacer algo. Lo siento mucho-De alguna forma, Fluttershy pensaba que la reacción de Clarah hacia la canción de Fluttershy era por la forma en la que ella la canto. Que le habia afectado de cierta forma negativa pero lo mejor que podia hacer es hacerla sentir mejor-No fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

-Je, No te disculpes Shy. No es tu culpa-Clarah acaricio la melena de Fluttershy mientras trataba de controlarse hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo aquella aura mágica que emanaban sus ojos y sus lagrimas poco a poco se secaban en su rostro gracias a la calida muestra de empatía de sus amigas-Solo es que me trajo buenos recuerdos de mi pasado. Antes de ser una Aldebaran del Caos. Antes de ser un monstruo-Clarah esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Fluttershy mientras que sus ojos se despejaban en su totalidad y recobraba la compostura pero a sabiendas que era una mentira tan grande que ni Cherry Feather se dejaba engañar pero solo a Fluttershy con tal de hacerla sentir mejor-Tienes razón Shy, es mejor que Samuel tenga una amiga como Cassandra. Lo hara sentir como un ser humano verdadero.


	21. Chapter 21

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. EN ESTE CAPITULO VEREMOS LAS COSAS AUN MAS TRANQUILAS PERO RELACIONADAS A sAMUEL. Y CLARO, UN POCO DE SU PASADO POR IGUAL. ADEMAS DE QUE LES AVISO QUE PROYETCO EXODO REGRESARA PERO NO AHORA (MAS INFO EN EL FIC) EN FIN, DE MOMENTO ES TODO. IGUAL EN REENCARNACION YA TERMINARA SU ARCO DE HISTORIA ESTA SEMANA Y PUES ARTURO TENDRA YA UN CAPITULO CON ANGEL. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA. NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 21: LAZOS-

Clarah Dreimond, el cuarto Aldebaran mas poderoso de la Nueva Humanidad. Temida anteriormente por haber destruido una ciudad entera haciendo uso de Antimateria. Un personaje misterioso. Lleno de heridas del pasado. Hija de una familia modesta y humilde, corrompida por la infame FENU. Supuesta organización destinada para proteger a la humanidad y a los Equestrianos. Dentro de ella, el corazon de una princesa con el cuerpo de un demonio. Emociones puras con una mentalidad distorsionada. Aquella mujer que encontró la paz viviendo entre los mas débiles. Aquella mujer que supo amar la vida y olvidar su pasado cataclismico. Un total misterio en la actualidad, solo 4 personas saben de la historia pasada de los Aldebaran del Caos; La Directora Celeste, La Doctora Ludemberg, La Princesa Celestia y El Presidente Raymond.

Clarah estaba recostada en el tejado de la escuela con CherryFeather en su pecho durmiendo. Veia las nubes pasar con suavidad queriéndose relajar de las clases, ver a Samuel sentado en el mismo escritorio que Cassandra hacia algo incomodo su estadia lo que la obligo mantenerse fuera de las clases desde la mañana. Suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en la situación de Samuel. " _¿Acaso nadie mas ve lo que yo veo?"_ Pensaba Clarah mientras cerraba los ojos pensando un poco las cosas. Samuel cuando estaba con Cassandra a solas siempre emanaba un aura verdozo que se alejaba fuera de el pero no veia que el notara eso o si en verdad le importaba. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por los arrullos que hacia CherryFeather al respirar pero una sombra hizo que reaccionara abriendo nuevamente los ojos viendo de primeras. Nada, aquella mujer no poseía ropa interior y podia ver todo descubierto. Movio la cabeza hacia su lado derecho mirando la entrada del tejado con indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Penelope? Pense que estabas trabajando. Por cierto, no tienes ropa interior.

-Lo se lo se, pero creeme. Una vez que te acostumbras a estar sin ropa interior. Te liberas de un estrés y claro que estoy en servicio-CherryFeather se despertó al escuchar la conversación de ambas tallándose los ojos y dando un gran suspiro bajando del pecho de Clarah estirando su pequeño cuerpo con movimientos similares al de un gato. Clarah se levanto del suelo sentándose viendo de frente el paisaje de la ciudad de Ahcamoth tras las paredes de la academia-Solo que estoy en mi descanso y decidi pasear por la escuela. pero la cuestión aquí es ¿Por qué no estas en tus clases? Sabes que es una falta importante a la institución y mas hacia lo pactado con la FENU-Penelope dio varios pasos frente a Clarah mientras ella le seguía los pasos.

-Lo se, pero es incomodo estar en clases y ver a Samuel empalagoso con Cassandra.

-¿Apoco ya se llevan bien? Rayos, fueron tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta. Tendre que darle de cenar a Regina por una semana después de esto-Penelope se recargo en el barandal del tejado mirando hacia Clarah con una sonrisa.

-¿Apostaron por ambos?

-Pense que lo sabias, Theresa me envio un Email dias antes diciéndome que estaban haciendo una apuesta amistosa para saber que dia entrarían ambos en amistad pero Regina lo hizo mas interesante. Dijo que si terminaban siendo novios antes de que se acabe el mes alguna de nosotras le pagaría la cena por una semana junto a Rainbow Dash y yo le habia dicho que no pasaría pero ya ves. Paso.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Pinkie Pie? Siempre la traes contigo.

-Pink fue al baño porque hicimos un concurso para saber quien podia tomar mas jugo de naranja y yo gane. Tengo una vejiga de acero.

-Interesante. Pero, espero no te moleste pero me gustaría estar sola ahora-Clarah se levanto del suelo limpiándose el polvo de la falda caminando hacia el barandal con Penelope a su lado.

-¿Por qué? Pense que te gustaría tener amigos.

-Claro que me gustaría tener amigos pero, ahora no me siento animos para hacerlos además, ¿Con quienes puedo convivir? Todos los que no me conocen me tienen miedo. Solo tu y tus amigas, Samuel y Sus amigas no me tienen miedo. El resto, me sigue viendo como el Angel del Apocalipsis-Clarah se recargo sobre el barandal mirando hacia el suelo con una cierta tristeza en su mirada. Penelope veia en silencio a Clarah queriendo buscar una solucion para el dilema de Clarah hasta que le llego una idea femenina por su mente.

-Pues podríamos hacer algo, el descanso esta apunto de empezar y ya sabes que podemos salir a algún lado en especial.

-¿Me quieres llevar a una cita romántica?

-No, podríamos ir a comprar ropa, ir al centro comercial y conocer chicos-Clarah alzo la mirada viendo al paisaje con una ligera mueca en su mirada pensando las cosas.

-Esta bien, me parece una buena idea. Aunque, por un momento pensé que bueno. Te gustaban las chicas-Penelope se sonrojo un poco ante la asertividad de Clarah aunque en parte se molesto por eso

-No claro que no, me gustan los chicos pero. De momento no estoy interesada en tener una relación con uno.

-Nunca hable de relaciones pero bueno, vamos-CherryFeather dio un brinco aferrándose en la nuca de Clarah y ella brinco parándose sobre el barandal.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pienso tomar un atajo. ¿Vienes?-Justo en ese momento aparecio Pinkie Pie comiendo un panecillo de la cafetería. Clarah brinco al vacio con CherryFeather en su nuca aferrada a su cuerpo mientras que Penelope se asomaba por el barandal viendo como caia pegada a la pared con los talones pegados a la pared viendo como la superficie de la pared se veia sometida a cambios de materia conforme avanzaba Clarah

-Vamos Pink Pink. Esta tonta se nos adelanto-Penelope se paro sobre el barandal mirando como bajaba con cierta rapidez penelope del edificio alterando la materia del concreto.

-Oki Doki Loki Penny-Pinkie Pie corrio hacia Penelope concentrando la magia tecnológica que rodeaba su cuerpo y se envolvió en un color dorado y dio un gran brinco abriéndose de sus cuatro cascos cayendo a la espalda de Penelope convirtiéndose en un par de alas blancas, gigantescas y con unos detalles dorados en las plumas. Eran similares al de un Angel. Penelope cayo de cabeza extendiendo sus alas pasando por un lado de Penelope mientras la veia descender con sorpresa, Penelope dio varios giros en el aire para colocarse a un lado de Clarah quien bajaba con tranquilidad.

-¿Estas loca? Pudiste haber muerto-Penelope miro con un cierto enojo pero a la vez preocupación hacia Clarah quien sonreía mientras se cruzaba de manos orgullosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Morir? Vamos Penelope, bien sabes que puedo alterar la materia a mi antojo gracias a mis habilidades. Y sabes que por eso no puedo morir. Ya me ves bajando con tranquilidad mientras mis talones me hacen una pared viscosa para que descienda con tranquilidad.

-Dios, eres igual a Samuel. No piensan bien las cosas pero en fin, ya lo hiciste. Solo, ten cuidado de no hacerte daño cuando hagas algo asi. Por favor.

-Bien Bien, no lo hare. Mamá-Clarah sonrio burlándose de Penelope quien dio un gran suspiro mientras bajaban al suelo firme-Por cierto, los chicos te estan tomando fotos. ¿Ves lo que te digo sobre usar ropa interior?-Penelope bajo la mirada al suelo, a escazos 5 Metros del suelo a un gran grupo de chicos tomando fotos de sus celulares. Esto sonrojo a Penelope extendiendo su mano derecha con vergüenza.

-Tienen dos segundos para borrar las fotos. Ya pasaron dos segundos-Penelope cerro su puño y los celulares fueron destruidos en una chispa menor y los chicos corrieron del miedo aterrados por Penelope-Dios santo, solo si supieran que es la libertad máxima estar asi.

-Si, si andar con tus cosas al aire y que todos quisieran tomarte fotos fuera libertad. Mas de una lo estaría haciendo-Ambas llegaron al suelo y Pinkie Pie regreso a su forma natural envuelta en ese brillo dorado pero su melena estaba mas alborotada de lo normal y al andar caminaba cruzada por el vuelo.

-Si quieres volar a la próxima Penny, avísame. Que no me cayo muy bien tu vuelo. Apenas habia comido-Pinkie Pie cayo al suelo mareada mientras Penelope y Clarah reian ante la escena inocente de la pony rosada.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos Penelope? Tenemos mucho tiempo libre.

-A muchos lugares mi querida amiga, a muchos lugares.

-Espero que en esos lugares uses ropa interior porque sino tendras que destruir muchos celulares-Clarah empezó a reírse mientras que Penelope se sonrojaba un poco. Aunque ya habia empezado el descanso de la tarde tenían un buen margen de tiempo para pasar el dia con tranquilidad antes de que empiecen las clases. Penelope camino hacia la salida junto con Clarah y sus espejos ponys con tranquilidad olvidando la situación por la que pasa Samuel.

En otra parte de la academia, en un lugar alejado de los demás. En los dormitorios de la academia estaba Laina recostada en su cama con Lotus sentada en el suelo con una computadora portátil . La placa de acero con una pantalla holográfica y teclado holográfico adaptado para su especie, 5 teclas del tamaño de sus cascos y su pulsera como el mouse de la computadora. Hacia una investigación personal sobre los efectos curativos del Aloe Vera que existio en el antiguo país en el que ellas vivian aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Laina con cierta mortificación al verla mirando a la base de la cama superior.

-¿Sucede algo Laina?-Lotus cerro la ventana de exploración del computador dejando la pantalla principal con la imagen de una inteligencia Artificial de ojos azulados y cabello plateado en movimiento llamado Z.O.R.A.

-No, nada Lotus-Lotus se levanto del suelo caminando hacia Laina mirándola a los ojos.

-Vamos, se que tienes algo Laina. No me puedes mentir, soy tu espejo pony-Laina volteo a ver a Lotus con una cierta tristeza en su mirada y dio un gran suspiro regresando la mirada hacia la base de la cama superior.

-Es por Samuel, me preocupa su actitud.

-¿Por qué lo dices Laina?-Lotus se sento en el suelo mirando a Laina con aquella mirada triste y carente de motivación.

-Es que desde que conocio a Cassandra a actuado muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy anti el.

-¿Anti el? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Si, Samuel no es muy animoso al hacer las cosas, mucho menos entablar una conversación pero ahora desde que esta con Cassandra como amiga ahora actua como una persona común y corriente. Bueno, casi como una.

-Laina, tu estas celosa-Lotus se levanto del suelo caminando hacia la computadora sentándose nuevamente frente al aparato abriendo la ventana del explorador.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. No se de donde lo dices. ¿Parezco celosa?-Laina se levanto de la cama sentándose en el costado mirando a Lotus avergonzada moviendo los brazos constantemente de lugar.

-Si, no estas celosa y yo soy sobrina de la princesa Celestia-Lotus miro ligeramente hacia Laina con una risa corta viendo videos y fotos sobre plantas curativas-Vamos Laina, soy tu mejor amiga Pony. Te conozco desde que nacimos. Y no puedes ocultarme nada. Estas celosa que Samuel tenga una nueva amiga.

-Ahhhg…-Launa suspiro bajando la mirada derrotada por las palabras de su amiga pony-Tienes razón Lotus, tengo celos de que Samuel este con Cassandra. No puedo imaginarlo como su amigo.

-¿Por qué Laina? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de su amistad?

-Es que últimamente han estado muy unidos e inseparables. Yo lo conozco desde hace 6 años. Cuando eramos casi adolescentes y sabes como era antes de que fueramos Aldebaran y creeme que siempre tuvo un carisma hermoso.

-Si, era infantil y algo tonto-Lotus dejo de navegar en Internet levantando al mirada recargándose sobre su espalda apoyada por sus cascos-Ademas de ser muy inocente para su edad. Aun recuerdo como era; Negativo a tope y muy quejumbroso hasta que curiosamente conocio a cierta niña de su edad y fue ahí cuando cambio su actitud. Aunque…

-¿Aunque, qué?

-Aunque no duro mucho tiempo aquello porque bueno. Tu sabes, lo mandaron a los laboratorios de la FENU y lo convirtieron en otra persona. Durante 3 años y medio estuvo fuera hasta que regreso ese dia. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, si recuerdo ese dia. Ese dia nunca lo olvidare, O olvidaremos todas. Ese dia; Samuel llego caminando por la entrada principal de los dormitorios desnudo con Fluttershy inconsciente entre sus brazos. Todos veian con miedo a Samuel como caminaba, erguido, hombros caidos y con una pegaso entre sus brazos con sangre que no era de ella. La mirada de Samuel estaba perdida y lloraba sangre y su espalda estaba cubierta de heridas y tubos de metal. Vimos como llego y fuimos a socorrerlo sin importar que nos mancháramos la ropa con su sangre. Le cocimos las heridas y Penelope nos trajo ropa para Samuel y un acta de liberación de la FENU. La mirada que tenía Penelope en ese entonces. Era devastadora, creí que perdería la cordura y haría una cacería contra la FENU pero el mismo Samuel la detuvo mientras suturábamos sus heridas sin anestesia porque es alérgico a la anestesia aunque nunca grito de dolor. Y cuando Samael fue herido de muerte por Penelope esa vez que lucho contra Clarah supimos que vivir con odio hacia la FENU era una tontería porque Samuel no tenia rencores por lo sucedido. Nos lo demostró salvando a Clarah. Creo que desde que se lo llevaron, el niño que habia dentro de Samuel murió por completo. No sabemos lo que le hicieron mientras lo tenian en los laboratorios de la FENU y mucho menos los traumas que le dejaron.

-Exacto, el niño que vivía dentro de Samuel murió. Pero, me da gusto que este recobrando su humanidad con Cassandra. Se que a ti no te agrada Cassandra, Laina pero ve que Samuel esta disfrutando su nueva vida sin tener que torturarse en silencio por lo que le hicieron, ya ves lo que sucedió con Clarah. Quedo segada de su venganza contra la FENU y la humanidad por lo que le sucedió pero al final conocio a Samuel y cambio aquello. Asi le paso a Samuel pero con Cassandra. Ademas, hacen linda pareja-Laina se sonrojo molestadnose por las palabras de Lotus que regresaba su atención hacia el monitor holográfico viendo el video de una enfermera usando plantas curativas.

-Espera ¿Hacen linda pareja? ¿Hacen linda pareja?

-Si, no los has visto. Cuadran a la perfeccion. Samael es serio y Cassandra es animosa y con un gran carisma. Además, ambos se llevan muy bien apenas conociéndose.

-Si, apenas conociéndose. Tienen una semana y media de haberse conocido y creeme que yo no veo eso.

-Y ya regresamos a los celos Laina-Lotus empezó a reírse mientras que Laina hacia una mueca ruborizada ante las palabras burlonas de Lotus. En ese momento Alina junto con Theresa y las demás entraron a su habitación mirando con extraño el rubor de Laina mientras que Lotus trataba de reponerse ante dicha escena infantil de su espejo humano.


	22. Chapter 22

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, IRONICAMENTE CON UN CAPITULO CHICO. EN REALIDAD, ERA UN CAPITULO PLANEADO UN POCO MAS EXTENSO DONDE QUIERO HACER UN ESPACIO EN EL FIC EN EL QUE SAMUEL PIENSE EN TODAS LAS COSAS QUE LE SUCEDAN Y EL NO HABLE EN SU MOMENTO DE LO QUE ES. PERO, COMO ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO CON OTROS ASUNTOS PERSONALES NO HE PODIDO DARLE LO QUE BUSCABA PERO IGUAL QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS SE DARAN CADA 11 CAPITULOS DE FORMA QUE SAMUEL EXPRESE LO QUE SE GUARDA SIN MIEDO ALGUNO Y MAS HACIA FLUTTERSHY QUE LO CONOCE A LA PERFECCION. SE QUE HE IDO ALGO FLOJO CON EL FIC PERO IGUAL QUIERO REMEDIARLO. PERO, ES ALGO COMPLICADO YA QUE REENCARNACION ESTA MUY AVANZADO DE HISTORIA Y MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA APENAS VA EMPEZANDO COMO TAL. Y PUES TRES FICS AGOTAN DEMASIADO PERO IGUAL ESPERO RECOMPONERME DE ESTO. EN FIN, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 22: REFLEXIONES-

-Dime algo Cassandra, ¿Te has enamorado de este ser? Samuel-Una figura, del doble de su tamaño de pelaje de color negro, ojos de reptil, caparazón verdoso sobre su lomo, alas de insecto con un tono de voz doble agudo se alzaba orgullosamente entre las sombras mirando con odio a Cassandra mientras ella la veia fijamente con un poco de miedo.

-Claro que no Chrissy. Sabes que lo hice por ti-Cassandra se veia nerviosa al hablar. Estaba rodeada de cientos de seres minúsculos y de la misma imagen que aquella figura viendo con seriedad a Cassandra lo cual le intimidaba-Lo hice porque tu lo querias.

-¿Segura de lo que dices niña? Porque te he observado y he visto que disfrutas su compañía sin importar que yo robe su amor.

-Claro que si, Porque. Lo hacemos por diversión, queramos dominar al mundo. Y, tener a todos los hombres a nuestros pies-Cassandra se veia mas nerviosa y dudante de su palabra mientras que su espejo la veia con menosprecio.

-Eso espero querida porque últimamente no me he alimentado, y sabes que criar a cientos de hijos no es tarea fácil. Ya ves lo que paso con el ultimo humano que vino y no estoy satisfecha.

-Pero Chrissy. Tu buscas, bueno. Quieres eso.

-Que yo quiero ¿Qué?

-Si, eso.

-Tienes que decir las cosas como son princesa. No todo es un cuento de hadas.

-Tener sexo con ellos para aparearte.

-Asi me gusta y también quisiera conocer a tu nuevo amiguito. Se ve que te quiere mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿A Samuel? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se ve exquisito además, tiene una gran cantidad de magia que me hace hervir la sangre. Ya se, se que puedes hacer por mi Cassandra-Aquel ser dio media vuelta caminando entre la habitación llena de huevesillos con el resto de sus crias dentro esperando a nacer y alimentarse del amor de la gente-Quiero que te lleves a uno de nuestros hijos a tu queridisma escuela. Y se los presentes a Samuel. Y veras, como caera rendido a nuestros pies.

-pero, ¿Si se enteran los demás? ¿Qué hago? Ya no podre ir a la academia…La FENU nos aislaría de nuevo. Y no quiero estar dentro de esa caja otra vez-Aquella figura se detuvo en seco regresando la mirada hacia Cassandra quien estaba ocultando la mirada detrás de su cabello con una tristeza gigantesca, dentro de este ser habia una pizca de amor hacia Cassandra y era lo que hacia que no la destruia. Camino hacia ella con ese mismo orgullo hasta tenerla a escazos centímetros. Doblo ligeramente su cuello para tener sus ojos frente a frente.

-¿Sabes quien soy Cassandra? ¿Lo sabes?

-Si, si se quien eres.

-Di mi nombre Cassandra, no tienes porque llamarme con diminutivos.

-Eres Chrysalis-Cassandra se oculto aun mas entre su cabello mirando con temor a su espejo, Chrysalis mientras ella le veia con enojo.

-La Reina Chrysalis. La Reina de todos los Changelings.

-La Reina Chrysalis, reina de todos los Changelings.

-Asi me gusta, y ahora. Vamos a hacer lo nuestro querida. Tengo hambre-Cassandra se empezó a desvestir con una enorme tristeza en su mirada mientras Chrysalis regresaba su postura viendo con una sonrisa-Hijos, dejen a su madre sola con su amiga. que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy-todos los Changelings salieron de la pequeña sala donde estaban ellas llendo a otra parte de la gran casa que habían tomado cuando llegaron a Ahcamoth. Cassandra doblo la ropa dejándola a un lado suyo mirando con miedo a Chrysalis.

-¿Qué me haras hoy Chrissy?

-Te hare muchas cosas Cassandra. Quiero que me des todo tu cuerpo como lo has hecho antes. Tienes una cantidad de amor antojable y quiero probarte. No importa lo que sea-Chrysalis envolvió su cadera en magia hasta mostrar una protuberancia negra, similar a la de un pony macho mientras que Cassandra veia con miedo como crecia con la magia y las ganas de Chrysalis-Arrodillate. Que quiero que me limpies-Chrysalis empezó a reírse como loca mientras que Cassandra se preparaba para algo tan cruel y despiadado a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los malos tratos de Chrysalis aunque ella esperaba que alguien le rescatara de su horrible vida pero como ha sido siempre en su caso. Nadie llegara a rescatarla.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo Samuel?-Fluttershy se sentaba a un lado suyo mientras el miraba hacia el paisaje vespertino de Ahcamoth indicando la próxima noche.

-No, nada-Samuel se mantenía estatico mirando hacia el paisaje. Estando sentados sobre un molino de viento, exactamente en la góndola de este. La protección exterior del generador del molino de viento el cual estaba cerca de los dormitorios de la academia.

-Se que tienes algo Samuel, soy tu espejo-Fluttershy puso su casco en la palma de Samuel mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras el veia hacia el paisaje con una cierta tristeza en su mirada-¿Es sobre Cassandra?

-Mas o menos Shy, mas o menos.

-¿Y de que se trata ese Mas o menos?

-Pues siento que me estoy alejando de las personas que tanto quiero. Me estoy alejando de Laina-Samuel se quito la chaqueta de la academia dejándola a un lado suyo mostrando su camisa interior. Una camisa de color guinda sin mangas mostrando sus brazos semi desnudos de no ser por los guantes de la academia pero Samuel se los dejo puestos acariciando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda acariciando aquellas viejas heridas cicatrizadas resultado de los experimentos y heridas emocionales que el solo podia ver.

-¿Por qué lo dices Samuel? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hablamos fue hace semana y media. Y fue para desearme buena suerte con Cassandra-Samuel doblo sus rodillas abrazándolas mirando hacia el paisaje ahora con una tristeza algo mayor mientras que Fluttershy veia su tristeza notablemente.

-¿Y sabes por qué esta asi Laina?

-Desconozco Shy pero, me preocupa su actitud. No es como la de antes, y tengo miedo que se haya enterado de nuestro pasado-Fluttershy empezó a acariciar las heridas de Samuel mientras el seguía viendo al horizonte viendo con una tristeza cada vez mayor, sus ojos violetas artificiales reflejaban el brillo anaranjado del sol con una suave brisa que movia su cabello negro mostrando su ojo derecho con libertad.

-¿Aun te duelen las cicatrices? ¿Te siguen molestando?

-Si, es un dolor constante con la ropa puesta y es peor cuando estan al aire libre.

-Son unos monstruos los que te hicieron esto Samuel, deberían pagar por lo que te han hecho.

-Jm, no sabes lo que dices Shy. Es una corporación mundial e ir en contra de ellos es declararle la guerra a la humanidad y a Equestria-Fluttershy levanto la camisa interior de Samuel mirando aquellas enormes cicatrices y Fluttershy empezó a acariciarlas queriendo apaciguar el dolor de Samuel.

-Lo se, pero. Muchos han sufrido por su culpa, Clarah, Theresa, tus amigas y tu. Te has dejado afectar mucho por esto-Fluttershy seguía acariciando las heridas de Samuel mientras el bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos con una tristeza acrecentante-¿Te duele que te acaricie las heridas?

-No, no me duele. Me ayuda y me relaja Shy. Muchas gracias por tus cuidados. Siempre me has ayudado cuando mas lo necesito, Aun sigo sin entender como es que de niño te odiaba por tu forma de ser.

-Me halaga mucho que digas eso Samuel, aprecio tus palabras pero tu también has cuidado mucho de mi. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando obtuve mi Cutiemark?

-Si, es salvando a ese animal de morir arrollado. Saliste volando, literalmente saliste volando cuando iban a atropellar a ese cachorro arriesgando tu propia vida. Despues de eso te regañe mucho por haber hecho tal cosa. Pero, asi demostraste que eres muy amable y tienes mucho amor hacia los demás. Inclusive conmigo, que siempre te trate mal. Ahora me arrepiento de haber sido asi, Hay dias en los que me arrepiento de haber hecho el experimento hace 6 años. Creo que si nos hubiéramos negado no habriamos pasado por cosas horribles.

-Pero, pudimos salir adelante Samuel. A pesar de todo, siempre nos tuvimos juntos.

-Si, pero pensar. Que muchos murieron para que yo pudiera ser lo que soy ahora.

-Pero piénsalo, si no hubieras sido tu. Muchos mas hubieran muerto y hubiera sido peor. Creo que vale la pena haber arriesgado nuestras vidas en el pasado porque de no haberlo hecho otros hubieran tenido un cruel destino.

-Si, tienes razón aunque. Nunca olvidare ese dia, el dia en el que _Ella_ murió en mis brazos, apenas entrando al Laboratorio.

-Si, aun recuerdo ese dia. Son cosas que nunca olvidare tampoco, pero. Se que Fiona y Flitter estan en un mejor lugar sin sufrir tanta agonía, aunque ¿Sabes que paso con su hermana?

-No lo se, pero. Espero que este bien, a fin de cuentas. No llego a ser un Aldebaran del caos y quiero creer que la dejaron libre tras haber sido sometida a tantas pruebas pero desconozco donde este y como este en la actualidad.

-Ten fe que estará bien. Al fin de cuentas, estuvimos juntos en las mismas habitaciones Samuel junto con su hermana gemela y siempre fueron educadas.

-Si, eso es lo bueno. Siempre estuvieron allí para ayudarnos y darnos atención medica cuando no podíamos parar de sangrar-Samuel se levanto del suelo tomando la camisa sin mangas guinda y el traje de la academia-¿Estas lista para volver?

-Eso mismo te lo iba a preguntar yo Samuel.

-Siendo franco, no quiero volver. Este lugar me relaja mucho, es de los pocos lugares donde podemos venir a conversar con tranquilidad. Es como si el aire se llevara mis penas-Fluttershy extendió sus alas trepándose en los hombros de Samuel pasando sus cascos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Crees que no saldrás herido por hacer esto?

-No realmente, iremos planeando hacia las habitaciones. Solo espero que no haya mucho viento y si no llegamos, pues tendremos que trabajar en esas alas. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a entrenar al finalizar las clases?

-Me parece buena idea Samuel-Fluttershy esbozo una sonrisa de alegría mientras que Samuel extendia los brazos cayendo de espaldas hacia el vacio usando de ayuda a Fluttershy para poder planear con libertad y gozo sin olvidar sus huellas del pasado y constante tristeza ignorando el hecho de que una amenaza esta muy cerca, demasiado. Y cualquier descuido le costara la vida, o el alma.


	23. Chapter 23

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. EN ESTE CAP YA VEREMOS AL FINAL DEL INICIO. COMO DICE EL TITULO, EN ESTE CAPITULO PLANEO CREAR LAS BASES PARA MUCHAS COSAS EN UN FUTURO. ADEMAS, CON ESTE CAPITULO DARIA INICIO TAMBIEN A LO QUE ES LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL DEL FIC. DONDE PIENSO ESTRUCTURAR MUCHAS COSAS QUE DEJE ANTES COMO LA DOCTORA LUDEMBERG, EL SUERO DE LA VINCULACION DEL ALMA Y CON ELLO. LA HISTORIA DEL NUEVO MUNDO. AUNQUE, SIENDO HONESTO. HE VISTO ALGO DE INACTIVIDAD EN EL FIC LO QUE DESANIMA UN POCO EN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLO. NO DIGO QUE LO VAYA A DETENER PERO ULTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO ALGO DE PRESION CON LA ESCUELA Y COMO YA ME VOY A GRADUAR MENOS TIEMPO TENDRE PARA ESCRIBIR LOS TRES FICS Y ESTOY CONSIDERANDO EN DEJAR EN HIATUS UN FIC. POR LO MISMO, ESTOY VIENDO CUAL ES EL QUE TIENE MENOR ACTIVIDAD COMPARADO CON LOS DEMAS QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A LA PAR Y PUES TRISTEMENTE ESE SE QUEDARIA EN HIATUS O EN ESPERA HASTA TERMINAR MIS PROYECTOS PERSONALES PERO COMO HE DICHO. NO QUIERO DETENER UN FIC AHORA PORQUE TENGO QUE RETOMAR TAMBIEN PROYECTO EXODO Y SI DETENGO ESTE O CUALQUIERA PROYECTO EXODO TAMBIEN SE POSPONDRIA SINO SE ME JUNTARIAN TODOS LOS FICS. EN FIN, IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO Y SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO MENCIONAR TAMBIEN ES QUE ES ARCO DE HISTORIA XD**

* * *

-CAPITULO 23: EL FINAL DEL INICIO -

Samuel estaba sentado, como de costumbre sobre el contenedor de agua junto a Fluttershy observando el paisaje diurno de Ahcamoth con tranquilidad. Viendo a los pegasos volar de un lado a otro con los uniformes de la academia o de los servicios de limpieza. Fluttershy tenia a su canario holográfico volando alrededor sobre su cabeza mirando a Samuel con la tranquilidad e inocencia habitual. Estaba relajándose después de un sueño difícil de asimilar. Tan duro fue su sueño que despertó estrujando el cuerpo de Fluttershy e igual alertando a Clarah aunque esta ultima no supo el motivo.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió esta mañana Samuel?-Fluttershy se recargo en el hombro de Samuel moviendo la cabeza acariciando el brazo de Samuel queriéndolo reconfortar. El bajo la mirada y le miro con una pequeña sonrisa pero una sonrisa forzada-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, nada. Es que, no fue un sueño en si. Fue un recuerdo. Sobre la hermana de Fiona y Flutter. Sobre aquello que sucedió hace años. Cuando recien habíamos entrado.

-Si te quieres desahogar sobre eso, eres libre de hablarlo. Theresa ha dicho que es bueno para el cuerpo y la mente sacar al aire lo que te hiera-Samuel seguía viendo hacia el frente viendo hacia el horizonte con aquella mirada perdida y algo decaída. Justo en ese momento aparecio Clarah escondida tras el contenedor junto con CherryFeather entre sus brazos escuchando la conversación de Samuel y Fluttershy en silencio y con su presencia mágica reducida a 0 para evitar que sientan su presencia.

-Soñe el dia que entramos al laboratorio, justo después de haber sido testeados por la Doctora Ludemberg. Aquella niña de 10 años, cuando entramos. Veia aquel recibidor metalico con una plataforma central similar al cuadrilátero de la Lucha Grecorromana donde estaban los oficiales de la FENU sentados en sillas de metal y escritorio holográfico con una gran fila de niños junto con sus amigos ponys. Y detrás mio, estaba la hermana de Fiona, Cloe y su espejo CloudChaser. Era una niña. De ojos color lavanda, de cabello blanco y algunos mechones de color azul plateado. Resultado de la magia artificial. De mi estatura, de hermoso cuerpo y bien detallado y rostro angelical asi como su actitud. Aunque, eso no fue lo importante. Tras ser registrados en la base de datos de las computadoras fuimos enviados a nuestros dormitorios porque querían nuestro descanso y curiosamente me toco de compañera de cuarto junto con Fiona. Eran similares las dos, la única diferencia es que el cabello de Fiona era de color plateado con algunos mechones verdes y ojos plateados. Aun recuerdo que teníamos aquellos uniformes de color gris hechos de metales variados para suprimir gran parte de nuestra magia artificial. Aquellos uniformes de una pieza de color gris con algunas placas de acero en los brazos y piernas y para ustedes los pegasos les colocaban una malla flexible en las alas para que no pudieran volar o en el cuerno para los pegasos. Esa noche dormimos todos en la misma cama porque solo habia dos camas, tu dormiste con CloudChaser y Flutter y yo con Fiona y Cloe. No creo olvidar estar pasando dos horas consolándola junto con Fiona. Estaba recargada sobre mi brazo llorando abrazandome mientras Fiona le acariciaba el cabello abrazándola. En ese entonces me sentía en parte atraído físicamente por ella porque, bueno. Tu sabes, las hormonas que tenia ese entonces antes de que me las extirparan biológicamente y tenia esas cosas en mi entre pierna, ya sabes. Tenia erecciones y pues eso complicaba mas la situación pero. Lo peor venia después, fue cuando nos colocaron en las capsulas de vacio donde nos privaban de oxigeno y la gravedad y teníamos que sobrevivir un minuto allí. No se si te acuerdes de eso.

-Claro que me acuerdo de eso Samuel, son cosas que nunca olvidare y hay veces que he tenido miedo de ver frascos de cristal porque me recuerdan a esas cosas-Fluttershy seguía respondiendo de forma tranquila pero ella veia de igual forma aquellas escenas de tortura que veia Samael y hacia que un horrible escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal-¿Y que fue lo que viste después?

-Despues-Samuel bajo la mirada cambiando un poco su gesto recobrando aquellas memorias suprimidas, viendo. El infierno en la Tierra-Pasaron los dias, todo era lo habitual. Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida demoniaco hasta que empece a ver las primeras muertes, los sacrificios. En nombre de la Ciencia y la prosperidad. Ver como liquidaban a cada niño. Junto a cada pony públicamente. Inyectándoles el suero. "La vinculación del Alma" Directamente en el cuello. Y ver como se les inflamaban los globos oculares hasta explotar en sangre y materia gris. Era algo horrible-Samuel solto una pequeña lágrima al igual que Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando la espalda de Samuel-Murieron como 50 niños y ponys ese dia por el maldito suero. Solo quedábamos 10 niños y ponys con vida y fuimos cuidándonos mas y queriéndonos hasta ser una familia. Y claro, tenia una cierta relación con Cloe en ese entonces. Se podría decir que ella fue el amor que me dio fuerzas. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso en las duchas mixtas y quisimos hacer algo mas haya de lo habitual. Siendo niños de 14 años. Sabiamos que uno de los dos moriría tarde o temprano y queríamos hacernos sentir bien por un momento. No importaba cuan corto seria pero queríamos hacerlo.

-¿Qué mas hicieron Samuel? ¿Lo hicieron?

-Estuvimos a punto. Aun recuerdo mis manos sobre su cadera y ella sobre la mia formalizando una relación mas haya de la amistad o familiar. Pero, en ese momento llegaron los desgraciados guardias a separarnos. A mi me dieron una fuerte paliza rompiéndome ambos brazos, una pierna e inclusive me dejaron ciego del ojo izquierdo. Despues, me llevaron a la habitación dejándome con ustedes dejándome moribundo, sin ser capaz de hacer un simple sonido. Y trataron de curarme pero era imposible. El daño que me habían hecho era irreversible, y peor aun. Todo era parte del experimento en el que estábamos sometidos. La Doctora Ludemberg sabia todo lo que hacíamos, veia y escuchaba cualquier cosa las 24 horas al dia los 7 dias de la semana. Y estuve en ese estado moribundo hasta los dos últimos dias de nuestra estadia-Clarah estaba impactada al escuchar la platica de Samuel. Ella habia pasado por cosas similares pero no sabia que Samuel. Estaba adolorido por dentro, se seguía torturando tras tanto tiempo. CherryFeather se veia muy impaciente al estar estatica en un lugar firme pero tenia que soportar contener sus ansias de correr alegremente sino. Samuel les haría algo doloroso y Clarah sabia que no tendría oportunidad contra Samuel-Aunque, tengo una corazonada Fluttershy.

-¿Y de que se trata Samuel?-Samuel alzo la mirada limpiándose las lagrimas mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

-Creo que todo esto fue una mentira. Porque, en realidad. Muchas cosas no pasaron. Fiona habia muerto en las capsulas de vacio y Flitter fue violada cruelmente entre los guardias públicamente a pesar de que era ilegal, su ano y vagina estaban destrozadas asi como su quijada y al final. Fue ejecutada de un disparo a la cabeza cuando no podia darles mas placer. Y aquella relación con Cloe no fue una mentira, tras la muerte de Fiona ella se torno distante y violenta. Mato a aquellos guardias arrancándole la espina dorsal y colocando sus testículos en la boca, hasta intento asesinarnos usando mi magia de Aldebaran pero, CloudChaser era otra historia. Ella se volvió mas deprimente y decadente en su personalidad. No pudo soportar ver como su hermana fue violada por todos sus orificios. Y cuando yo quede inmóvil. Fue Cloe quien aprovecho mi vida para tratar de salir pero. Como la Doctora Ludemberg sabia de todo lo que sucedia en el laboratorio y evito que escapara y con eso. Volvio a recobrar aquella inocencia y amistad que habia matado. La fue reviviendo. Sabia al igual que yo que saldríamos pronto. Con vida o sin ella. Lo demás, fue historia. Ahora, tengo esas falsas visiones donde las cosas no fueron tan horribles como debieron haber sido. Hubo demasiados muertos. Muchos de formas horribles, con el fin de demostrar que los Aldebaran del Caos son seres inmortales. Que son seres sin amor, y lo lograron. Mataron todas nuestras emociones con esas torturas. Dejándonos vacios, muertos por dentro. Con muchos estigmas consiguientes. Mi piel sufre horribles quemaduras con el oxigeno, el agua me quema la piel como si fuera acido y los rayos del sol. Me enceguecen, y cada vez que respiro y hablo. Siento un dolor agonico en el pecho. Resultado de los experimentos pero aun asi no me importaba y nunca me importara porque con cada que respire, se que es una señal que aun sigo con vida, cada vez que me queme la piel los rayos del sol, cada vez que mi pulmón se expanda en mi pecho sintiendo una horrible pulsación es señal que aun sigo con vida. Es una muestra de que pude contra la FENU y puedo tener una vida normal tras aquellas experiencias tan horribles con las que me sigo torturando dia a dia-Samuel se levanto del contenedor de agua mirando hacia detrás suyo viendo las orejas de FlurryHeart moverse con rapidez e iba a decir algo por haberla visto junto con Clarah pero prefirió mantener silencio además de que se abrió la puerta metalica de la entrada a la academia mostrando a Theresa, Regina, Rebeca, Abigail y Penelope junto con sus amigas ponys con algo entre las manos pero no se podia percibir lo que era pero todas tenian una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Samuel, hemos estado buscándote toda la mañana y la profesora Carla y la Profesora Cherilee me dijeron que no habias asistido a clases. ¿Ya sabes que te dije sobre salirte de clases? ¿Quieres que vaya a quitarte las raciones de comida de tu habitación?-Theresa reprendio la inasistencia de Samuel pero denotaba un tono de voz burlon y alegre mientras el inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo extrañado por aquello.

-Pero lo importante es que te encontramos y queremos darte algo especial-Regina dio un paso hacia Samuel junto con Rarity, el bajo de un salto y Fluttershy bajo usando sus alas y todas lo veian con esa sonrisa y el seguía sin comprender la situación. Clarah salio encogida de hombros y encorvada con CherryFeather entre sus brazos acercándose a Penelope. Samuel veia esto con indiferencia sabiendo que ella habia escuchado la historia retorcida y confusa de Samuel.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se trata compañero?-Applejack se acerco a Samuel acomodándose su sombrero haciendo varios guiños con el ojo acomodándose su sombrero marron a lo que Samuel movio la cabeza hacia los lados negando la pregunta de Applejack.

-Rebeca, dale una pequeña pista-Abigail le dio un codazo a Rebeca reaccionando de sorpresa dándole pequeños golpecitos a Rainbow en el costado y ella de igual manera reacciono con el mismo gesto de Rebeca.

-Cierto cierto, se me habia olvidado ese detalle-Rainbow volo hacia Samuel a esa velocidad sorprendente colocándole un objeto conico de carton sobre la cabeza de colores varios y vivos como el amarillo, rojo y rosa con formas similares a las manchas-¿Ahora? ¿Te suena a algo a lo que te decimos?-Samuel movio la cabeza hacia los lados negando nuevamente la respuesta de Rainbow Dash haciendo que esta se frustrada bajando la vista golpeándose la frente frustrada por esto.

-Samuel cariño. Es tu cumpleaños-Rarity camino hacia Samuel tomando su mano con su suave y calido casco. El se sorprendio por esto viendo como Penelope junto con Pinkie Pie mostraban un pastel de color crema con unos trozos de fresa dentro de un protector holográfico para evitar el polvo y la gravedad. Samuel seguía confuso por esto, no recordaba que ese dia era su cumpleaños.

-¿En serio no recuerdas tu cumpleaños Sam?-Pinkie Pie se acerco a Samuel dando sus habituales brincos aferrándose al brazo derecho de Samuel con aquella sonrisa inocente y carismática.

-pues la verdad, no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños. Ya saben, soy olvidadizo-Samuel esbozo una corta sonrisa apenada viendo aquel calido recibimiento de sus amigas y camino hacia ellas con Pinkie Pie en su brazo.

-Vamos hermano, tenamos que celebrarlo-Theresa se acerco a Samuel abrazandolo fuertemente besando su mejilla derecha con aquel gozo-Twi Twi ¿Quieres hacernos el honor de llevarnos a los dormitorios? Ademas asi probaríamos los nuevo hechizos que hemos estado investigando además probaríamos las mejoras que le pusimos al brazalete.

-Uh, seria genial. Tal vez asi sea mas cercana a la Princesa Celestia si sabe de nuestras investigaciones magicas-Twilight se sorprendio por la idea dando un pequeño brinco de alegría ignorando el hecho de que Samuel cumplía años-Todas acérquense, nos prepararemos para irnos.

-¡CHICAS, ESPEREN!-Aparecio abruptamente con una gran exaltación de su parte. Tenia grandes gotas de sudor y a duras penas podia mantenerse en pie. Aamuel inmediatamente reconocio la preocupación que cargaba cambiando su postura y gesto.

-¿Qué sucede Alina? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Samuel camino hacia Alina limpiando las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente.

-Es Laina, Lotus y Aloe. Tienen que ayudarlas.

-¿Por qué Alina? ¿Qué les ha sucedido?-Samuel regreso la mirada hacia atrás viendo a las demás con esa cierta preocupación en su mirada. Clarah veía con esa mortificación hacia Samuel con CherryFeather entre brazos e imitaba ese gesto preocupante.

-Las han secuestrado. Un monstruo las secuestro.

-¿Qué? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Cómo es ese monstruo?

-Es como un pony, de color negro pero tiene alas de insecto y ojos de serpiente.

-¿Qué mas tenia ese ser?

-Tenia un caparazón verde debajo de sus alas de insecto y sus patas tenian agujeros. Por favor Samuel. Tienes que creerme.

-¿Sabes a donde se las llevo?

-No lo se, solo se que todo sucedió rápido. Estábamos en los baños arreglándonos y apareció esa cosa de la puerta. No hizo nada, nada de nada. Solo miro a Laina, a Lotus y a Aloe y las tres caminaron hacia ella y a mi me tenia paralizada. No se como, pero. Estaba paralizada y no podia moverme hasta que se fue.

-Ya veo, asi que no queda de otra-Samuel bajo la mirada viendo como Fluttershy se detenía a su lado con esa mortificación en su mirada-¿Me prestarías tus poderes nuevamente Fluttershy?

-Claro Samuel pero. Procura no herirte esta vez. No me gusta que te lastimes-Fluttershy se oculto ligeramente con esa preocupacion encima. Samuel empezó a reírse ligeramente acariciando su melena.

-Claro que no dejare que me hieran Shy, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien Samuel, si lo prometes. Te creeré-Fluttershy sonrio alegre destapando su rostro de su melena y ambos voltearon hacia sus amigas viéndolas con esa preocupacion. Penelope sobre todo que no quería volver a ver a Samuel malherido.

-Creo que es hacer lo mejor que se hacer. Lo siento chicas pero. Laina me necesita-Samuel empezó a envolverse en esa magia artifical de color violeta oscuro pero Theresa camino hacia el tomándose de las manos con esa mortificación grande.

-Samuel, se que te gusta proteger a los demás sobre las cosas que te han dicho. Sobre las cosas que te hicieron pero por favor. No te hagas el héroe, deja que la FENU haga su trabajo. Para eso estan. ¿O no Penelope?

-Exacto, se que ahora no tengo la suficiente jurisdicción para hacer cualquier acto o para detenerte por violar los reglamentos policiales pero hare un reporte para iniciar la búsqueda de Laina, Lotus y Aloe pero…-Penelope bajo la mirada viendo al suelo con esa mortificación mordiéndose el labio-Se que Laina es una persona muy importante para nuestra vida. Es una mujer muy inocente y muy inteligente. Se que no quieres que la hieran pero. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido. Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo rápido y sin dejar evidencia. Porque ahora te obligaran a reclutarte a la FENU o iras a la cárcel de por vida. Y sabes lo que sucederá si te meten a la cárcel siendo un Aldebaran del caos.

-Lo se Penelope, lo se muy bien. Y siendo franco, no tengo miedo. Quiero proteger a las personas que quiero a costa de las consecuencias-Theresa estaba aun mas preocupada por su hermano adoptivo que se inmuto cuando Penelope apoyo la acción de Samuel sobre la preocupacion de Theresa pero no se podia resignar a los deseos de Samuel. Queria hacer lo correcto.

-No podremos detenerte pero, te apoyaremos cuando lo necesites. Y si lo deseas iremos contigo.

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo Twilight pero, es mejor que afronte esto solo porque. Si Alina dice que este ser hace lo que quiere y si mi teoría es correcta. Manipulara su mente para luchar en mi contra y es mejor que vaya solo. Asi no sucederá nada-Samuel empezó a caminar junto con Fluttershy hacia el borde del tejado parándose sobre el barandal-Es mejor que esperen a mi regreso y comeremos ese pastel juntos. Como familia-Fluttershy empezó a envolverse en ese aura mágico entrando en sintonía con Samuel alzándose en el aire a la altura de su cabeza-¿Estas lista Shy?

-Claro que estoy lista Samuel. Siempre lo estoy.

-Jm, me agrada tu valentía inocente.

-Y a mi me agrada tu honor valiente-Samuel se dejo caer hacia el vacio del quinto piso de la academia con Shy a su lado y ambos se envolvieron en esa aura violeta cambiando abruptamente a aquel atuendo de tinieblas y aquella bufanda carmesí tan larga que el cuerpo de Samuel envolviendo parte de su rostro y capucha negra evitando mirar hacia el interior. Aquella gabardina de color negro que llegaba hasta sus muslos y botas de cuero negro. Uso la bufanda como alas de Pegaso planeando hacia la ciudad dejando atrás a sus amigas.

 _-¿Tienes idea de como encontraremos a Laina y a las demás?-_ Pregunto Shy dentro de la mente de Samuel con aquella cierta incógnita de su parte. Reflejada mentalmente estando a su lado mientras volaban hacia la ciudad dejando atrás el colegio.

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos-Samuel junto con Fluttershy salieron de la academia con esa tranquilidad pero en lo mas profundo de Samuel estaba esa preocupación hacia Laina. No sabía nada de ella desde que conoció a Cassandra y no ha visto a Cassandra desde hace varios dias y cuando la vio por ultima vez se veia muy diferente. Estaba decaída y carente de motivación. Algo que le da sospecha al conocer las malas noticias.


	24. Chapter 24

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, EN ESTA OCASION VEREMOS EL PENULTIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA A LO QUE LLAMO "TEMPORADA" ¿POR QUE TEMPORADA? PORQUE QUIERO HACER ESTE FIC ALGO DURARERO ANTES DE PROYECTO EXODO Y COMO APENAS VA A SU CAPITULO 24 Y HACERLO TOTALMENTE CONTINUO PUEDE SER ALGO MONOTONO HE DECIDIDO HACERLO POR TEMPORADAS. ESTE SERIA LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, Y ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A SU FIN. NO ES EL FINAL DEL FIC, SINO DE UNA FASE. EL FIC SEGUIRA PERO CON OTRA FORMA QUE MANEJARE MAS ADELANTE. APENAS ES EL INICIO. IGUAL, CREO QUE ESTE FIC DURARIA TANTO COMO HA DURADO REENCARNACION (SI LES SIGUE AGRADANDO) SI NO, SOLO SERIA LA MITAD DE LO QUE HEMOS VISTO. EN FIN, TAMBIEN LES QUERIA COMENTAR QUE TAL VEZ ESTA SEMANA NO HAYA CAPITULOS DE REENCARNACION Y DE ARTURO PORQUE TENGO TRABAJOS FINALES Y TENGO QUE HACERLOS (NO LO HE HECHO ._. Y ESO QUE ME DIERON DOS SEMANAS XD) Y SON PARA PRESENTAR EXAMEN ASI QUE TAL VEZ NO HAYA CAPITULO HASTA LA OTRA SEMANA. ESPERO COMPRENDAN ESTO, AHORA SI. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC (A LO MEJOR SI SALE EL MIERCOLES SIN DEMORA XD)**

* * *

-CAPITULO 24: REINA MALVADA; CRISALIDAS-

-Celeste, me gustaría un reporte de lo sucedido de nuestro querido conejillo de indias-El presidente Emmerich veía con una gran convicción la ciudad de Ahcamoth desde la torre de comunicaciones de la FENU viendo por un lado a Samuel volar usando su gigantesca bufanda escuchando las suaves pisadas de la Directora Celeste y las metálicas pisadas de la Princesa Celestia.

-Aquí lo tiene Presidente-La Directora Celeste le dio una tableta holográfica mientras el volteaba ligeramente tomándola con una mano leyéndola con detenimiento.

-Así que Chrysalis ya no se basta con el alimento que le hemos dado ¿No es así?

-No, parece que ha empezado a secuestrar a civiles desde hace ya varias semanas. Entre ellos a tres de mis estudiantes, Laina Valentine, Lotus y Aloe.

-Pensaba que todo esto estaría bajo control-El presidente Emmerich dio media vuelta dejando la tableta holográfica sobre su escritorio de madera fina marrón claro desapareciendo dejando únicamente el marco metálico izquierdo-¿Qué hay de su espejo? Cassandra.

-Parece que se ha enamorado fuertemente de Samuel. Tanto ha sido su amor que Chrysalis la usaba de alimento y a el por igual hasta que cambio _Su dieta-_ La Directora Celeste hizo una mueca en la ultima frase de repulsión por el simple hecho de mencionar la palabra mientras que La Princesa Celestia escuchaba en silencio absoluto la conversación-¿Qué cree que debamos hacer?

-Hay que hacerlo como lo planeamos. Deshacernos de toda la evidencia de Cassandra y motivar a nuestro conejillo de indias hacer lo que que queramos.

-Esta bien, borrare toda la información de Cassandra en la base de datos de la escuela. ningún profesor hablara de ella a no ser que yo lo ordene y eso no sucederá Presidente Emmerich.

-Me gusta como actuas Celeste, siempre a la vanguardia de la humanidad-El Presidente Emmerich se detuvo en seco al ver de reojo a la Princesa Celestia mirándolo con algo de recelo avergonzándolo un poco-Por cierto, Princesa Celestia. Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Esto, Chrysalis. ¿Qué es su historia?

-Ciertamente, Presidente Emmerich. La Reina Chrysalis tiene un origen. Ella era gobernante de un antiguo Reino en Equestria y aunque su mandato fue de los mejores también termino siendo el de los peores-La Directora Celeste escuchaba con atención aunque con algo de miedo ya que no quería que Celestia mostrara señales de inferioridad, era un proceso complicado de explicar para ella y viceversa-Todo su reino fue muriendo poco a poco y ella fue cayendo a la locura hasta ser lo que es hoy en dia.

-¿Y como era ella antes de ser lo que es hoy en dia?

-Según los antiguos relatos Equestres, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, puro y no habia nada que lo ensuciara. Su melena era de color azul plateado. Brillante en el dia y colorido como el arcoíris por la noche, sus plumas eran tan largas como las mias pero con un hermoso brillo plateado en ellas. Era amada por todo su pueblo. Era la primera Reina que paso por Equestria hasta que cayo en la locura y empezó a alimentarse del amor de quien se cruzara. Especialmente de las parejas enamoradas.

-Es una historia interesante Princesa Celestia. Creo que ya sabemos un poco mas de ella. Aunque por desgracia, no se librara fácilmente de Samuel. Hay que empezar Celeste, quiero que vayas hacia donde esta con un escuadron y la traigas a los laboratorios de la FENU.

-¿Y que hay de Samuel?

-No te preocupes. El vendrá solo-La Directora Celeste dio media vuelta con la princesa Celestia caminando hacia la salida de la oficina temporal del presidente-Por cierto Celeste. Llevate esto contigo, seria una desgracia que nuestro conejillo de indias supiera que participas en esto-El presidente Emmerich le lanzo un pasamontañas de color negro a la Directora Celeste con un código de barras en la parte trasera mientras ella continuaba caminando con naturalidad con la Princesa Celestia a su lado hasta salir de la oficina rumbo a los hangares de la FENU junto con la princesa Celestia quien se veia algo molesta por la actitud del presidente Emmerich, sabia muy bien que despreciaba a la especie Equestre y eso es una violación al tratado de paz hecho hace mas de 100 años. Ella seguía siendo una autoridad para Equestria y su especie e inclusive podría aliarse con los villanos mas poderosos y crueles que habitaron una vez Equestria asi como sus compañeros humanos quienes comparten ese vinculo con Equestria. En especial los Aldebaran del Caos.

-¿Dónde crees que estén Shy?-Samuel seguía aleteando con intensidad la bufanda moviéndose entre los molinos de viento que habia a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Ahcamoth viendo con cada detalle los edificios-Shy por igual veia por todas partes dentro del cuerpo de Samuel toda la ciudad viendo la sombra de Samuel moverse con velocidad.

- _No lo se Samuel. Lo siento._

 _-_ No te preocupes Shy, tampoco se dónde están. Solo me voy guiando por los lugares donde creo que estén. Asi que, ¿Dónde crees que esten?-Fluttershy materializo su esencia a un lado de Samuel mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y donde crees que esten?

-Si no me equivoco, cuando secuestran a una persona por lo regular la llevan a lugares aislados de la civilización y de las terminales de teletransporte en caso que escape y suponiendo que sabe esto lo mas seguro la haya llevado hacia las montañas-Samuel se detuvo en seco mirando hacia un edificio abandonado. Mas bien, una escuela abandonada con un patio frontal en mal estado, con grandes grietas en la parte central y arboles muertos y sin vegetación alguna. Fluttershy también miro hacia el frente mirando aquella vieja escuela de 4 plantas de altura y un solo edificio.

-Ahí deberían andar Samuel.

-Lo mismo digo Shy-Samuel descendió hacia aquel edificio abandonado entre la fauna vivido de las montañas con tranquilidad con aquella fuerte corazonada hasta llegar a la entrada de esta vieja escuela mirando sus muros exteriores llenas de musgo y enredaderas. Samuel veia esto con naturalidad mientras que Fluttershy empezaba a sentir un miedo viendo las inmediaciones, era un edificio abandonado con las paredes quebradizas, ventanas rotas y cubierta parcialmente de enredaderas-¿Acaso tienes miedo Shy?-Samuel volteo a ver la esencia metafísica de su compañera con un miedo incontenible y temblaba del miedo.

-¿Qué? No, no tengo miedo Samuel. No te preocupes, pero. Creo que deberíamos buscar en la ciudad, no creo que este aquí. Es un lugar muy viejo. Y feo, y da miedo-El miedo de Fluttershy desaparecio al igual que la sonrisa de Samuel al escuchar un grito agudo y lleno de desesperación, alzo ligeramente la vista en un espasmo mirando hacia una de las ventanas del tercer piso una silueta caminando con naturalidad. Samuel no podia distinguir muy bien lo que veia por la oscuridad interna de la escuela.

-Lo siento Shy, si tienes miedo puedes irte. Cortare la fase de Aldebaran para que vayas a la ciudad.

-No Samuel, vayamos-Samuel empezó a caminar en contra de su voluntad viendo a Fluttershy con ese mismo miedo pero veia valentía en su mirada. Estaba sorprendido por esto-Tengo mucho miedo Samuel, pero. Quiero salvar a nuestras amigas. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que hace 4 años. No con ellas-Samuel bajo la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa haciendo que Fluttershy se detuviera en seco varios pasos dentro de los terrenos de la vieja escuela.

-Esta bien, si asi lo deseas-Samuel alzo la mirada viendo hacia la ventana colocándose parte de la bufanda sobre su boca cubriendo mitad de su rostro extendiendo su mano izquierda sacando aquella gran ballesta de madera con empuñadura de plata y flecha mágica de color violeta sobre el cuerpo de la ballesta-Solo procura no mostrar tu rostro ante Laina y Alina. No me gustaría que me vieran de esta forma-Samuel volteo a ver a Fluttershy convertida totalmente en otra, Flutterbat. Tenia las orejas puntiagudas y ojos de color rojizo con unos pequeños colmillos salientes por su boca-Igual yo, no seria bueno que me vieran fijamente.

Samuel camino junto con Fluttershy hacia la escuela abandonada viendo cada detalle que esta ofrecia, el patio frontal estaba cubierto de polvo y grietas en el suelo. Veia como pequeñas plantas florecían de estas mismas grietas y algunos arboles ya habían roto el concreto para hacerlos de su hogar. Continuo caminando en total silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela la cual estaba bloqueada por placas de acero de la FENU con la fecha de aquel entonces. 2085. Samuel alzo su ballesta en un rápido movimiento disparando su primera flecha mágica hacia las placas de acero de la FENU destruyéndolas por completo dejando un gran hueco en el centro y el resto de estas placas se fundían por el intenso calor mágico. Por esto sabia que habia llamado la atención, paso su mano derecha sobre el cuerpo de la ballesta tomando el hilo negro recargando la ballesta y con ello otra flecha mágica. Camino hacia el interior viendo fácilmente el abandono y el oxido de sus soportes metálicos pero olia a muerte. Lo percibía, " _Aquí ya ha muerto mas de una persona Shy, hay que estar atentos a cualquier cosa sino terminaremos siendo los proximos_ " Pensó Samuel hacia su compañera Shy mientras retomaban su camino mirando el recibidor de esta vieja escuela, una pequeña sala de 5 metros por 5 metros cuadrados con ese olor a muerte y al fondo unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso viendo por su lado izquierdo el acceso a la ala izquierda de la planta baja estaba bloqueado por una especie de baba negra que emanaba ese olor pútrido y se veia reciente. Samuel se preparaba para subir hasta que escucho un gran alarido de dolor resonante en todas las peredes de la planta baja provenientes de una habitación, Samuel volteo frenético hacia ese lado reconociendo fácilmente ese grito y corrio tomando la ballesta con ambas manos pasando por este pasillo pisando los cristales restantes de las ventanas escuchando cada vez mas cerca aquellos alaridos de dolor hasta toparse con el final del pasillo, una puerta doble de madera entre abierta, con aquella baba negra en el suelo. Era similar a aquella baba negra de las películas del antiguo mundo. Que Samuel conocía a la perfeccion. Era una imagen casi similar aquella baba, el sabia el nombre de esta película "El Octavo Pasajero" Por un momento pensó que se trataría de un Alien y lo que habia dentro seria su muerte pero también entro en razón sabiendo que era ilógico eso y abrió la puerta con un suave movimiento viendo su interior y recibiendo de golpe aquel olor pútrido. Era una vieja cafetería con todas las mesas de acero caídas al suelo cubierto de esta baba y parcialmente cubiertas, no habia casi ni una pizca de luz a excepción de una ventana. Samuel dio una gran inhalación de aire percibiendo cada detalle de este lugar, con su olfato reconocio a varias personas. Hombres y mujeres, continuo caminando con su ballesta en mano pisando esta baba haciendo sonidos húmedos y viscosos con cada paso hasta llegar al final de esta sala, tirada en el suelo con la mitad de la ropa rasgada y con un seno de fuera. Laina, estaba inconsciente sujeta por las muñecas a esta viscosidad. Samuel se arrodillo dejando por un lado la ballesta tocando el rostro de Laina con cariño y preocupacion.

-Samuel. ¿Eres tu?-Laina fue recobrando la consciencia levantando abriendo los ojos poco a poco mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa.

-Si Laina, soy yo. Samuel, he venido a rescatarte. Te liberare e ire por Lotus y Aloe ¿Sabes donde estan?-Samuel empezó a romper esta baba con las manos escarbando en ella con sus manos arruinando sus guantes de cuero hasta liberar a Laina quien se dejo caer hacia el cuerpo de Samuel mientras el la abrazaba.

-No lo se, todo. Paso tan rápido, pero. Por favor, damelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué necesitas?-Laina se envolvió en un aura verdoso y su cuerpo desparecio mostrando un pony de color negro con ojos grandes de insecto de color azul. Samuel cayo de espaldas al suelo sorprendido mientras este pony caminaba hacia el con naturalidad.

-Dame tu amor-El tono de voz de este pony era similar al de un sintetizador y se abalanzó sobre Samuel golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza nublando inmediatamente su vista y olvidando lo sucedido, tras aquello. Todo fue oscuridad.


	25. Chapter 25

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y COMO SABRAN, DARE MIS ANUNCIOS SEMANALES.**

 **-COMO ALGUNOS SABRAN, NO HE ACTUALIZADO REENCARNACION NI MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA (LO LLAMARE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE M.V.E PARA AHORRAR TIEMPO) FUE PORQUE TENIA MUCHA TAREA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD LO QUE ME LO HA IMPOSIBILITADO A TAL PUNTO DE APENAS HOY EN LA MADRUGADA TERMINE AMBOS CAPITULOS PARA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ADEMAS PERO LA COSA PODRIA COMPLICARSE YA QUE MI HORARIO ESCOLAR ES DIFERENTE Y TENGO EXAMEN CADA FIN DE SEMANA POR LO QUE TAL VEZ ME SEA UN POCO MAS DIFICIL PUBLICAR PERO REACOMODARE MIS HORARIOS PARA PODER ESCRIBIR Y TRAER LOS CAPITULOS COMO TAL, ADEMAS. PIENSO INCLUIR NUEVOS PERSONAJES A M.V.E PORQUE QUIERO DARLE YA UN TOQUE MAS PERSONAL Y QUE NO SE DEPENDA TANTO DE ANGEL FIGUEROA PARA ESCRIBIR ALGUNOS CAPITULOS. YA HABIA MENCIONADO ESO ANTES PERO IGUAL QUIERO RECALCARLO. QUIERO INCLUIR PERSONAJES CANON O SEMI CANON (SIRENAS TAL VEZ O CIERTA PERSONAJE DE PELO NARANJA Y ROJO) Y CIERTO LUGAR LLENO DE COSAS INTERESANTES. CLARO, ESTO SERA UNICO PARA ARTURO POR LO QUE LE DARA ALGO ESPECIALIDAD ANTE REENCARNACION. LO MISMO VA PARA REENCARNACION, AHORITA QUIERO YA DAR AL MENOS UNOS 10 CAPITULOS DONDE NO SE TENGA NADA DE ESO DE ARCANGELES, SERAFINES, TODO ESO EN EL QUE TANTO HE HABLADO PORQUE YA CREO QUE ESTAN LISTOS PARA LO QUE ES EL GRAN FINAL DEL FIC (AUN FALTA UN AÑO PARA ESO, NO SE ASUSTEN JAJA) POR LO QUE NO QUIERO HACER EL FANFIC PESADO DE LEER Y HAYA MAS COSAS SLICE OF LIFE Y MAS PLACENTERO Y TRANQUILO. MISTERIO HABRA, Y AUN LA HAY PERO DE MOMENTO. QUIERO HACERLO A UN LADO.**

 **-SOBRE ESTE FIC, HAY ALGO DE LO QUE ME HE PREGUNTADO MUCHO LA SEMANA PASADA ¿LES ESTA GUSTANDO LO QUE LEEN? ¿CREEN QUE VA MUY RAPIDO O MUY LENTO? PORQUE DICIENDO LA VERDAD, ESTO ES EL PROLOGO DE LOS PERSONAJES. PERO, NO TUVO EL IMPACTO EMOCIONAL DE LO QUE ESPERABA CON DICHOS PERSONAJES QUE CREE. PERO IGUAL ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO. ADEMAS, ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE AGREGARA MAS CONTENIDO GRIMDARK? PORQUE ME HE CONTENIDO DEMASIADO EN AGREGAR ESOS DETALLES QUE HACEN QUE ME DUELA MUCHO LA CABEZA. SU OPINION IMPORTA MUCHO PARA MI, ME MOTIVA A ESCRIBIR Y APRENDER DE LO QUE HAGO PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE. LO HAGO PARA QUE TODOS USTEDES ESTEN COMPLACIDOS DE LO QUE ESCRIBO Y YO POR IGUAL. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN MIS TRABAJOS TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLOS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE DONDE PUEDO ESCRIBIR A GUSTO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 25: REINA MALVADA; PECADOS-

- _Samuel, reacciona. Vamos, reacciona, por favor. Tienes que despertar, tienes que salvarlas-_ Samuel levanto la vista poco a poco mirando su alrededor. Era una visión obscura y borrosa, significado de haber estado inconsciente. Poco a poco fue recobrando su consciencia mirando bien su entorno. Estaba como en una especie de colmena, o si es que podia llamar colmena. Las paredes del lugar donde se encontraba eran de color negro brilloso con algunas manchas verdosas centelleantes de forma ovalada. Samael entrecerró sus ojos queriendo mirar bien entre la oscuridad hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad viendo dos decenas de hombres y mujeres, mayormente personas de la edad de Samuel. Inconscientes, y desnudos. Todos compartían las mismas heridas físicas en el pecho de sus cuerpos. Grandes desgarros en el pecho que recorrían todo su torax hasta sus caderas con una cuanta de sangre. Samuel bajo nuevamente la mirada viendo su cuerpo desnudo con un objeto de color negro en su cadera envuelto de un aura verdoso y sentía un suave cosquilleo en su miembro viril.

-Ya veo que has despertado. Mi querido amante-Samuel volteo hacia su lado derecho viendo como un pony de color negro con alas de insecto se acercaba a el con una mujer de cabello azul plateado desnuda e inconsciente con las manos y piernas atadas con ese mismo material negro y viscoso. Samuel entrecerró los ojos mirándola con enojo mientras ignoraba ese cosquilleo en su miembro al igual de ignorar la presencia de Fluttershy en su mente. Que ella era testigo importante de lo sucedido aquí, " _Espero que no se percate de ti Shy"_ Penso Samuel mientras esa pony de alas de insecto y cuerno se detenía mirándolo de frente-¿Quién eres querido? Eres diferente, puedo verlo. No eres como a los demás que he cosechado su amor. Eres alguien, _Peculiar-_ El tono de voz de este ser era extraño. Era una mezcla de dos tonos de voz, una mas aguda sobre la otra. Como si su voz fuera robotica pero no tenia imagen de ser un androide.

-¿Por qué tener miedo? ¿Por qué temer de alguien como tu?-Este ser sonrio extaseada mostrando asi sus colmillos de color blanco. Similares al del tiburón blanco ya extinto mientras que ella lo veia con sus enormes ojos verdes de serpiente.

-Ya no tendras esa misma energia cuando pases un momento de calidad conmigo. Estas en un lugar en el que nadie te escuchara gritar. Moriras, si. Moriras de amor. Ahora mismo, mi querido amante. Estas siendo ordeñado para fecundar los huevesillos. Asi como los hombres y mujeres que estan en esta sala. Te hare sentir como un verdadero hombre. hasta que mueras del cansacio. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría pasar un buen momento con alguien como yo?

-Lo siento pero mis preferencias son otras. Y creo que se esta haciendo algo tardecito. Ya empieza a dar sueño y me gustaría llegar antes de la cena. Esto de que me estas _ordeñando_ suena interesante aunque no es bonito saber que tengo algo en mi cadera que me esta chupando, literalmente. La vida-Samuel se envolvió en un aura violeta cargando toda su energia mágica alrededor de su cuerpo y la pared y de un gran movimiento se despego de la pared dándole un gran golpe a este ser, de nombre desconocido para el y para Fluttershy. Justo en la quijada moviendo su rostro hacia un lado mientras el caia al suelo iluminando toda la habitación de su aura mágico de color violeta. Coloco su mano derecha sobre su cadera rompiendo en cientos de pedazos aquel objeto que le succionaba su semilla desperdigando sus genes blancos en todo el suelo-Asi esta mejor, las cosas como deben de estar. Fluttershy ¿Serias tan amable de darme mi ropa?

- _Claro Samuel-_ Samuel se sobre envolvió del aura mágico de Fluttershy de color rosado mostrando como su ropa de color negro aparecia nuevamente y con ello. Su ballesta-¿ _Mejor?_

-Mejor-Samuel alzo su brazo izquierdo con la ballesta hacia este ser mientras se limpiaba la sangre y parte de la semilla de Samuel con la lengua mirándolo con enojo.

-Asi que eres un Aldebaran, interesante. Muy interesante, me gustaría probarte pero antes, tengo que entretenerte-Dio media vuelta caminando hacia la obscuridad mientras que tras su paso aparecían mas de esos ponys de pelaje de color negro con los ojos azules brillantes. Con pequeños cuernos de unicornio torcidos mirándolo con enojo.

-Como les gusta hacer las cosas difíciles. Tecnicamente no son seres vivientes ¿O si?

- _Creo que no Samuel, porque lo que vi es que ellos nacen a partir del amor y se alimentan del mismo amor._

-¿Entonces para que quiere mis genes? Bueno, los de todos. Porque hay hombres y mujeres.

- _Hace rato, en lo que pude ver fue que ella tenia relaciones con un hombre. Exactamente con la boca-_ Fluttershy se veia muy perturbada mientras hablaba de lo que habia visto antes, eran cosas que Samuel le molestaban. Quería proteger la inocencia de Fluttershy. Un ser de estos se abalanzo hacia Samuel y este le apunto en la ballesta mientras abria la boca en señal de ataque y el disparo su ballesta atravesando su cráneo por la flecha mágica ensuciando su rostro y parte del suelo con la sangre color verdoso y materia gris.

-Entonces no son seres con vida, me parece bien. Asi no me llevare ningun remordimiento-Samuel cargo la ballesta con varias flechas mientras los demás seres se le abalanzaban disparando sus flechas mágicas hacia ellos apuntando a diferentes partes del cuerpo que son vitales para que vivan-Sera mejor que cierres los ojos Fluttershy porque esto se pondrá feo. Muy pero muy feo. Y es mejor que también te cubras los odios-Samuel empezó a contar estos seres de uno en uno hasta llegar al a cantidad de 49 reflejando el brillo mágico de Samuel a través de sus ojos y pelaje-Ademas, me gustaría que le enviaras un mensaje a Penelope. Si puedes claro, me gustaría que le dijeras que estamos bien y que envie refuerzos. Usa el decodificador que tengo en mi medula para enviar el mensaje.

- _Esta bien Samuel, cortare comunicaciones._

 _-_ Perfecto-Samuel saco una flecha mágica en su otra mano mientras que los seres demoniacos se abalanzaban hacia el mientras que el caminaba por esta sala de tamaño mediano, de 15 metros cuadrados por 20 metros cuadrados usando la flecha para apuñalar a los demás seres y disparar a los demás con la ballesta matándolos como si fueran basura. Basura creada de un amor demoniaco, nacidos de la maldad y de la lujuria de aquella pony de tamaño superior. Con un hambre demoniaco. Samuel continuaba caminando hacia la salida mientras que estos monstruos morían como palomas enfermas hasta llegar al final de la sala teniendo a uno de ellos en su mano izquierda tomado del cuello mientras veia la puerta hacia otra parte de esta escuela. colgó su ballesta en su cadera mientras se acercaba a esta puerta de color marron cubierta parcialmente de esa viscosidad abriéndola con cuidado sintiendo una energia pesada increíblemente enorme mientras que sentía una luz grisácea cubrir sus ojos hasta acostumbrarse al brillo viendo una enorme sala bien cuidada y de un ambiente muy diferente a la anterior pero mantenía parte de esa escencia, las paredes y los rincones mas profundos de esta sala de tamaño un salón de clases o un poco mas grande unos huevesillos de color verde con mas de esos seres dentro incubándose al igual que las paredes. Regreso la mirada hacia el viendo sentadas en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y las piernas por igual esposada con esa masa negra. Laina, Lotus, Aloe y Cassandra. A excepción de Lotus y Aloe. Laina y Cassandra estaban desnudas mostrando sus senos y vaginas expuestas y detrás de ellas. Una mujer adulta de pelo verdoso, ojos de color verdes similares a las uvas y al igual desnuda con grandes senos y caderas mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla. Y con una pequeña corona de color negro sobre su cabeza con unas bolas diminutas sobre las puntas de su corona. Samuel camino hacia ella con ese ser entre su mano mordiéndolo tratando de liberarse pero Samuel estaba tan concentrado en sus amigas que ignoraba el dolor de su mano-Asi que puedes cambiar de forma a tu voluntad. Eso es algo interesante. Demasiado interesante, es la primera vez que veo algo asi.

-Lo mismo digo querido aunque. Creo que empezamos algo golpeado. ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón, creo que no nos hemos presentado-Samuel regreso la mirada viendo como este monstruo seguía mordiéndolo ignorándolo nuevamente regresando la mirada hacia ella.

-Soy Chrysalis, la Reina Chrysalis. Reina de los Changelings. Mucho gusto, querido.

-Mi nombre es Samuel, Samuel Thomas Ridley. El Sexto Aldebaran del Caos. No tengo ningun gusto de conocerte. Ni mucho menos decirte querida. Chrysalis.

-¿Y cual es tu habilidad especial Thomas? ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a luchar?

-No tengo una habilidad en particular. Solo vivo tranquilamente mis dias y mi motivación a luchar es proteger a las personas que tanto quiero y aprecio. Y curiosamente cierta cosa llamada Chrysalis se le ocurrio secuestrar a esas personas que tanto quiero-Samuel coloco su mano izquierda sobre el cuello de ese ser, llamado Changeling mientras dejaba de morderlo para lanzarle grandes gruñidos agudos mostrando sus colmillos, " _Espero que Shy no vea lo que voy a hacer"-_ Y no me importa hacer esto tan rápido que solo sean pocas cosas para explicar. Con tal de tener a esas personas de vuelta a mi vida asesinare a cualquiera que trate de evitarlo-Samuel giro su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del Changeling rompiéndole el cuello con un gran crujido escuchando como sus huesos se rompían y el changeling empezó a escupir sangre verde y de un movimiento separo su cabeza de su cuerpo manchando sus manos de sangre lanzando la parte inferior del cuerpo inerte hacia ella mientras sostenia la cabeza y parte de la espina dorsal en su mano izquierda-Y no importa quien sea, yo hare lo mejor que se hacer. Y tu no seras la excepción. Chrysalis-Samuel aplasto la cabeza del Changeling cubriéndose mas de sangre mientras caminaba hacia ella dejando caer los restos del Changeling al suelo cubriendo una poca área de sangre. Chrysalis veia a Samuel con odio y desprecio. Había matado frente a ella a uno de sus hijos, algo que la habia enfurecido y habia visto como derrotar a alguien tan loco como Samuel. Camino Chrysalis hacia Samuel pateando en el proceso a Cassandra despertándola de su coma mirando hacia los lados dando un gran grito por la falta de aire.

-Espero que me ayudes contra el Cassandra, sino. Te asesinare-Cassandra volteo hacia el frente viendo a Samuel cubierto de sangre de Changeling.

-Samuel, huye de aquí. No sabes lo que haces-Chrysalis se detuvo frente a Samuel mientras el también lo hacia mirándose entre ellos a los ojos. Uno con una sonrisa de odio y locura y otra con un enojo por haber asesinado a sus hijos.

-Claro que se lo que hago Cassandra, asi que no te metas en esto por favor.

-Samuel, no luches contra ella. No puedes contra Chrissy. No lo hagas por favor.

-Si Samuel, no luches contra mi. No soy mas que una dulce mujer indefensa que no tiene a su espejo a un lado. ¿Por qué golpearías a alguien como yo?-Chrysalis se envolvió en una llama verde mostrando a Theresa con su uniforme escolar con unas enormes lagrimas en su rostro-¿Piensas herirme Samuel? ¿A tu hermana mayor? ¿Me herirías?

-Theresa ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Samuel retrocedió del impacto mirando con una sorpresa gigantesca y dentro de el algo habia reaccionado. De alguna forma, habia hecho llorar a Theresa.

-¿Por qué lo haces Samuel? ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Acaso no quieres tener una vida normal? Crei que estarías conmigo pero, no es asi. Pensé que me amabas. A pesar de todo lo que paso.

-Claro que te amo Theresa, eres mi hermana. Claro que te amo, lucho para protegerlas a ustedes. A Twilight, Abigail, Rebeca, Regina, Penelope. A todas ustedes. Por que las amo, porque son mi familia- _Theresa_ camino hacia Samuel con esas lagrimas extendiendo sus brazos mientras que el caminaba hacia ella haciendo lo mismo con una sensación inconforme. Sintiéndose mal por haberla hecho llorar sin razón alguna. Ambos se abrazaron y Samuel recargo su cabeza sobre la de Theresa respirando con tranquilidad mientras ella hacia lo mismo sintiendo su suave respiración en el pecho. Alzo la mirada hacia Cassandra quien veia con miedo la escena moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados frenética hasta Samuel lo sintió por cuenta propia. Soltó a _Theresa_ bajando la mirada viendo como ella atravesaba con su mano parte de su estómago debilitándolo por el impacto haciendo que retrocediera.

-Eres un idiota Samuel. Cómo pudiste caer en este engaño. Nadie te amara en la vida, pasaras tu vida solo. Vivirás solo y morirás solo, bajo la maldición de la estrella de Aldebaran. Mientras tu sangre recorra la esencia de Aldebaran tu estas destinado a sufrir-Samuel cayó al suelo cubriéndose la herida de 3 centímetros de longitud mientras Theresa tenia su mano firme hacia donde estaba Samuel con la punta de sus dedos cubierta de sangre y el aspecto de su mano era diferente al resto de su cuerpo hasta que se volvió a envolver en aquella llama verdosa mostrando nuevamente a aquella mujer desnuda. La versión humanizada de Chrysalis-Estas destinado a sufrir como nosotras lo sufrimos, como mis hijos estuvieron al borde de la extinción en la gran guerra de los humanos contra los Equestres. Ver como mis hijos eran usados como carne de cañón para que tu especie las masacrara y luego ser culpada de esos crímenes. Tu y yo compartimos la misma sensación Samuel. Únete a mi, se parte de mi ejército. Únete a mi nicho de amor y lujuria donde nos vengaremos de esas personas que tanto nos hicieron daño. Ayúdame a vengar la muerte de mis hijos y te ayudare a vengarte de aquellos que te arrebataron tu vida. Te ayudare a matar a la Doctora Ludemberg. Aquella niña con increíble inteligencia. Unete a mi Samuel, y hare que tus mejores fantasias se vuelvan realidad. Sere tu esposa, sere quien tu quieras. Prácticamente puedo ser quien tu desees. Pero ayúdame y te ayudare-Chrysalis extendió su mano ensangrentada mientras el difícilmente podia mantener su respiración por la herida. Al ser una herida tan profunda no podia regenerarse usando su magia, necesitaba de Fluttershy pero no quería aterrorizarla-¿Qué dices Samuel? ¿Quieres que vengemos nuestros sueños perdidos y hagamos unos nuevos como Rey y Reina de Neo Equestria? Los verdaderos Reyes de esta Tierra abandonada por Dios, dominada por un ser cruel. Llamado humanidad.


	26. Chapter 26

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y CON UN CAPITULO ALGO INTERESANTE, A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO 28 (QUE ES CUANDO EL ARCO DE HISTORIA ACABA) CAMBIARE ALGUNAS COSAS. EMPEZANDO CON EL TITULO DE LOS CAPITULOS. NO SERAN ASI COMO LOS VEN, COMO "CAPITULOS" SINO COMO "CASOS" EJEMPLO: "CASO #29: LA REINA NOCTURNIA" PARA TRATAR DE HACERLO UN POCO MAS VARIADO A LO HABITUAL. ADEMAS, EN EL CAPITULO 30 O CASO #30 HARE EL SPIN OFF LLAMADO -NEO EQUESTRIA: MI CHANGELING- SERA UN SPIN OFF ONESHOT DONDE SERA 50 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO (-2175-) DONDE LA PROTAGONISTA SERA MUJER, Y TENDRA 16 AÑOS (INICIALMENTE HABIA DICHO QUE SERIA HOMBRE PERO ES MEJOR QUE SEA MUJER, YA SABRAN POR QUE) Y NO TENDRA NINGUNA RELACION CON LA PRINCIPAL (...O TAL VEZ SI...) EN FIN, YA LO VERAN JAJA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 26: REINA MALVADA; BUENA SUERTE-

-¿Qué dices Samuel? ¿Quieres ayudarme? Porque siendo honesta. No nos queda mucho tiempo de vida-Chrysalis extendió su mano cubierta con la sangre de Samuel mientras trataba de recomponerse de su herida. Veia con enojo y con cierto pensamiento de venganza. Odiaba admitir que en parte tenia razón. Que todo lo que habia vivido habia sido culpa de los científicos de la FENU y deseaba destruirlos pero. Dentro de el habia algo muy diferente. Una determinación latente. Y lo podia ver fácilmente en los ojos de Cassandra y en las heridas de sus amigas. Laina en especial, viendo sus cicatrices causados por los rasguños de Chrysalis. Viendo su pecho desnudo al igual que sus piernas. Lo hacían enfurecer. Samuel se levantó del suelo sin soltarse su herida mirando a Chrysalis con naturalidad pero con un odio interno. Con la voz de Fluttershy retumbando en su mente. Replicándole que haga lo que haga, lastime a Chrysalis.

-Es una oferta realmente tentadora. Tengo muchos deseos de asesinar a aquellos que una vez me hicieron daño. Destruir a todos los que me hirieron. Y siendo franco. Lo deseo, lo deseo mucho pero quiero rechazar tu oferta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-En primera, eres un ser repugnante. Eres un monstruo que ha osado herir a las personas que tanto amo. Y aunque suene cliché todo mi discurso y todo lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero repudio a la gente que busque la venganza por algo idiota. Tendrás que hacer mucho mas para que yo caiga en tu juego. No me importa si he de morir, y si he de morir prefiero morir de pie antes que caer ante alguien como tu. Yo tengo a muchas personas apoyando lo que hago. Mientras que tu, generas hijos sin alma. Sin cerebro-Samuel introdujo su mano derecha en la herida abierta abriendo su mano por dentro abriendo aun mas su herida gritando del dolor-Mientras que yo siga gritando, es una señal que yo estoy con vida mientras que alguien quien no ha sentido el verdadero dolor. Nunca gritara-Samuel se envolvió en un aura violeta obscuro mirando con odio a Chrysalis mientras ella lo veia con coraje e ira-Sere el clásico héroe Cliché que nunca perderá ante alguien como tu. No importa si caigo mal por ser ese tipo de héroe pero les mostrare que sere un héroe. El que es capaz de asesinar a quien se cruce en su camino, y sere el héroe que luche por amor. Y sed de sangre. Sangre de los verdaderos asesinos. Sangre de gente como tu.

-Es un discurso. Interesante, muy interesante-Chrysalis dio media vuelta caminando hacia Cassandra quien veia con terror la actitud de Samuel y mas viendo como se infringía dolor envolviéndose en ese aura violeta causando un cambio en el ambiente increíble. Todo su entorno era mas pesado y su mirada emanaba un aura violeta hasta que Chrysalis la saco de su trance levantándola del suelo agarrándola de su cuero cabelludo-Pero, quiero ver como actuas después de esto-Chrysalis envolvió su mano derecha acariciando el rostro de Cassandra-¿Me ayudaras nuevamente mi amada Cassandra? ¿Te gustaría acercarte mas a tu amado Samuel? Hacer que te ame.

-Cassandra… ¿De que habla Chrysalis?-Samuel se contenía al retorcerse del dolor sacando su mano rápidamente lanzando el chorro de sangre hacia un lado finalizando su tortura física y mental-¿Qué es eso de lo que habla?

-Lo siento Samuel pero tengo que ayudarle, quiero ayudarle-Cassandra bajo la mirada con una tristeza enorme.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres tu? ¿Su espejo? ¿Su familiar humano?

-Si, Samuel. Lo siento. Desde que te conoci ella se ha alimentado de tu amistad y amor. Lo cual me alegro, te habias enamorado de mi. Eras la primera persona que se enamora de mi, y yo por igual. Estaba, cautivada de tu amor. Asi como yo lo estaba pero. Chrysalis se entero de eso y se empezó a alimentar de mi amor forzándome a tener relaciones con ella y lo peor era que ella tomaba la forma de la persona de la que me habia enamorado. De ti. Pero, ahora tengo que luchar contra ti. Porque hay un deseo mas grande de tener un amor.

-¿Y cual es Cassandra? ¿Qué es lo que te interpone ahora?-Samael tenia miedo, trataba de mantenerse firme pero su miedo era grande, sabia las palabras que Cassandra iba a pronunciar.

-Tengo que vivir Samuel, ya no quiero volver al laboratorio. No mas, he vivido muchas cosas desde que naci con este _don_. He vivido cosas crueles desde que tengo memoria. Y ahora, que soy libre. Quiero vivir, quiero ir a la escuela, quiero tener una cama a la que dormir, quiero una familia. Libre de las garras de las personas que tanto daño me hicieron, quiero luchar para tener eso. Y aunque, tu seas alguien importante en mi vida. Que mi error fue enamorarme de ti. De ser una mujer con un amor fácil. Se que podre encontrar a alguien quien me ame en verdad. Que no tenga que caer fácilmente en el amor antes de conocer a esa persona. Quiero, madurar-Cassandra se envolvió en un aura color verdoso mientras que Chrysalis le susurraba al odio un sinfín de palabras mientras que Samael veia con miedo el cambio de Cassandra.

-Asi que quieres dejarte llevar. Ya veo, yo también lo hare. Querida amiga mia. No tendre piedad alguna.

- _No, Samuel. No lo hagas. Si lo haces yo…-_ Fluttershy rompió su silencio Molesta por las palabras de Samuel mostrando su presencia metafísica a un lado de el mirándolo molesta.

-¿Sucede algo Shy?

- _No luches contra Cassandra Samuel, por favor. No lo hagas. Ella no tiene la culpa. Solo esta confundida_.

-Este o no este confundida Fluttershy ahora se interpone a lo que hemos venido a buscar. Veniamos por Laina, Lotus y Aloe. ¿Entendido?

- _Entiendo Samuel pero aun asi ella es un ser viviente. Ella tiene emociones, es tu amiga ¿No?_

 _-_ Si, pero como dije antes. Es un enemigo.

- _¡Eres necio! ¡No luchare esta vez!_

 _-_ Espera ¿Qué?-Samuel se envolvió en un aura rosado el cual se alejo del cuerpo de Samuel mostrando a Fluttershy en una apariencia muy diferente a la habitual. Su pelaje amarillo claro ahora mostraba una tonalidad mas oscura. La iris de sus ojos rosados eran un poco mas opacos, la punta de sus orejas eran puntiagudas con algunos mechones cortísimos en la punta de sus orejas. Sus alas eran una mezcla hibrida entre las plumas de pegaso y los tendones de un murciélago. Y lo mas llamativo se encontraba en su hocico. Un par de colmillos blancos y puntiagudos. Era la versión superdotada de Fluttershy. Flutterbat-¿Qué estas haciendo Fluttershy? ¿Por qué te separaste?-Samuel miraba con sorpresa, enojo y con un miedo aun mas grande a Fluttershy mientras ella lo veia con enojo.

-Porque me rehuso a que luches contra alguien mas, se que piensas hacer ahora Samuel. Ibas a hacerlo con Clarah de no ser porque yo te hice entrar a razón.

-¿Me estas abandonando Fluttershy? ¿Por qué?

-ya te lo dije Samuel. Y no, no te estoy abandonando. Quiero que veas las cosas como son, empezando a que uses mas el cerebro y menos la fuerza bruta-Samuel observo su cuerpo muy diferente, Tenia la misma túnica de color negro pero la bufanda y sus alas habían desaparecido al igual que la ballesta teniendo en su lugar un cinturón de cuero negro a lo largo de su pecho con las flechas de color violeta.

-¿Ya quieren hacer algo o tengo que hacerlo yo?-Chrysalis señalo a ambos molesta mientras Samuel regresaba la mirada hacia ella. Samuel dio un leve suspiro rascándose la nuca frustrado.

-No importa, tengo que buscar la respuesta a esto sin Fluttershy. Sera un poco mas difícil pero creo que sera suficiente-Samuel saco una flecha mágica sosteniéndola del cuerpo central como si fuera un cuchillo-¿Serias tan amable de devolverme a Laina?

-Jm…-Chrysalis se envolvió en ese aura verde desapareciendo en ese brillo fusionándose en el cuerpo de Cassandra brillando en esos auras hasta que el aspecto de su cuerpo cambio. Samuel sentía una enorme presión en su pecho. Sumando el hecho de la herida que se provoco para despertar aun mas su poder. Tenia miedo. Volteo ligeramente hacia Fluttershy dando media vuelta hacia la puerta con las orejas caídas dejando a Samuel atrás. Regreso la mirada sintiendo un aura mágico increíble. Presionaba sus pulmones y su vista se tornaba borrosa por segundos sintiendo la presión aural de Cassandra fusionada con Chrysalis. Su mirada, era diferente. Esos ojos plateados eran ahora de color verde con negro. Su ropa se habia convertido en parte de esa baba negra cubriendo sus senos y partes intimas al igual que sus manos teniendo una apariencia semi desnuda. Y de su frente habia emergido un cuerno similar al de Chrysalis. Samuel se veia intimidado por esto, Fluttershy le habia dado la espalda en una situación crucial, en un estado en el que sus habilidades habían reducido considerablemente. Donde solo su cordura lo mantiene de pie. Con una fuerte hemorragia en la parte baja del estomago.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre en ese estado? ¿Cómo te bautizaron los del laboratorio de la FENU?

-' _Reina Malvada'_ -Cassandra inflo su pecho con ese ego y orgullo de una persona de la verdadera realeza al igual con el mismo tono de voz grave colocando una mano en su cadera con la otra mano envolviéndose en ese aura verde.

-Muy bien, Reina Malvada. Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

-Que se cumplan tus deseos entonces-Cassandra movió su mano en un medio circulo alrededor de su cuerpo creando detrás de ella dos changelings quienes cambiaron de forma mostrando a Penelope y a Clarah. Samuel se quedo en silencio mirando esta escena. Viendo con odio y miedo ver a sus amigas detrás de Cassandra. " _¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Cómo podre luchar contra ella? Estoy solo, y tengo que rescatar a mis amigas pero. ¿Cómo salvar a Cassandra? Si hago caso a Fluttershy, ¿Cómo puedo salvar a Cassandra? ¿Cómo?_ "


	27. Chapter 27

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y POR ENDE, EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA, DONDE VEREMOS COMO CONCLUIRAN MUCHAS COSAS Y ASI. TAMBIEN TERMINA LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE NEO EQUESTRIA DONDE. CAMBIARE ALGUNAS COSAS. CLARO, LAS EXPLICARE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PERO DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA. POR AHORA, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 28.**

 **POR CIERTO, NO USARE ESO DE -CASOS- ME TERMINE QUEDANDO CON LOS -CAPITULOS- POR COSTUMBRE Y QUE SE ME HACE MAS BONITO**

* * *

-CAPITULO 27: REINA MALVADA; HASTA NUNCA-

Samuel estaba frente a tres figuras que siempre quiso, tres figuras a las que el prometió que nunca heriría. Pero ahora, tiene que deshacerse de ellas. Clarah y Penélope veían a Samuel con una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras que la Reina Malvada veía a Samuel con la misma malicia que sus amigas pero tenía un aura frotante de sus ojos verdes. Un aura verde con las puntas azuladas ondulantes y el cuerno envuelto del aura azulado. Samuel movía la vista entre las tres intermitentemente hasta que Penélope se abalanzo sobre Samuel, el sabía que eran clones pero. Teniendo a Penélope como una mejor amiga y casi su hermana mayor ya que siempre cuido de el aparte de Laina. Era difícil actuar contra ella y Clarah. No tenía mucho de haberse unido al grupo de Samuel pero, tenía un cariño hacia ella y herirla tampoco sería la opción. Retrocedio medio paso colocándose en posición de combate flexionando la pierna izquierda ligeramente y estirando su pierna derecha como apoyo, su brazo izquierdo donde tenia la flecha la coloco frente a su rostro en diagonal con la punta de la flecha mágica del extremo izquierdo de su puño. Concentro parte de su magia artificial en la herida cerrándola poco a poco. Tardaría 5 Minutos en cerrarse y con ello. Perderia el potenciador de magia y perdería su fase Semi Aldebaran Del Caos. Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y al soltarlo ambas amigas suyas corrieron hacia el con una postura al correr peculiar. Ambas tenían ambos brazos por detrás de ellas extendidos con la misma sonrisa Maquiavela pero ahora mostraban los colmillos de Changeling. Una muestra de que no poseían alma y esto. Fue una señal para Samuel, una señal para entrar a la acción.

La primera en abalanzarse contra Samuel fue Penelope tomando a Samuel del brazo derecho y el en un pequeño giro sobre si se soltó empujándola de una patada en la espalda y a Clarah enterrarle a duras penas la flecha en el ante brazo paralizándola en el momento corriendo hacia un extremo de la sala recargándose en la pared mientras que ellas se recomponían del dolor y la Reina Malvada veia la escena con esa misma sonrisa. Samael estaba indeciso. Sabia que no eran sus amigas. Pero en el fondo tenia miedo de que ellas fueran de verdad. De que esos clones pudieran tener una chispa de Penelope y Clarah. Y sabia que la Reina Malvada lo sabia.

-¿Y bien querido? ¿No piensas asesinarla?-Reina Malvada giro su cuerpo hacia Samuel mientras que Clarah se arrancaba la flecha del ante brazo sin dudar arrojándolo al suelo dejando caer una minúscula cantidad de sangre de color verde fosforescente. Samuel chasqueo levemente los dientes mientras pensaba en una alternativa para no perder esta lucha que de por si. Iba en su contra.

-Eres una maldita loca Cassandra, y lo sabes muy bien.

-Ah si. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sera algo complicado de decir pero. Solo diré que ya veo porque te trataron mal en los laboratorios.

-A todos nos trataron mal Samuel. Todos los Aldebaran del Caos nos trataron mal. Nos trataron como basura Samuel, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Olvidaste las horribles torturas que nos hicieron los Doctores. La Doctora Ludemberg.

-Si, si recuerdo pero al verte a los ojos. Al verlas a los ojos puedo ver que a ustedes las trataron peor que a mi ¿Y sabes qué? Me alegra demasiado. Como no tienes idea.

-Vaya, claro-La Reina Malvada hizo una pequeña mueca oculta entre aquella sonrisa mientras Samuel sonreía burlándose de sus palabras-¿Y qué es lo que ves Samuel? ¿Qué ves dentro de mi?

-A una niña, a una niña muerta por dentro. Que tuvo el error de enamorarse de alguien como yo, veras. Yo no soy como cualquier Aldebaran del Caos-Samuel tomo una flecha de magia de su cinturón de cuero girándolo entre sus dedos caminando hacia la Reina Malvada mientras que el Clon de Clarah se le acercaba con las manos imitando a las garras de un oso. Samuel sin ver lanzo la flecha hacia la cabeza de Clarah atravesando su ojo izquierdo cayendo poco a poco de espaldas con un gran chorro de sangre verde en el aire y escuchar como caia el cuerpo al suelo impresionando ligeramente a la Reina Malvada-Soy un verdadero Aldebaran del Caos. Hago honor al nombre, puedo ser alguien que realmente se preocupe por las demás personas en silencio. Que no le importa tener que pasar dia tras dia como su piel se quema por los rayos del sol, como sus pulmones se comprimen por el aire y como mis cuerdas bucales se tuercen cada vez que hablo. Que se que esa tortura no es nada comparada a la de ver a un amigo morir en tus brazos. Y ya he experimentado eso, hemos experimentado eso Cassandra. Debes de recordarlo. Estuviste con nosotros los primeros 4 Dias cuando entramos a la FENU. Si, lo recuerdas. Y ya recuerdo tu mirada, es un hermoso extasis recordar tantas emociones negativas. Tantas emociones que pudren mi espíritu.

-Es una historia interesante Samuel pero. Creo que aquí acaba querido-La Reina Malvada extendió su mano derecha en un fuerte movimiento creando a su lado dos docenas de Changelings ya con la forma de las personas que tanto aprecia. Y entre ellos iba Teresa. De cierta forma, estaba agradecido de no ver ningún Changeling con la forma de Laina o Alina. Era algo que no le impedirá en nada luchar.

-Ya lo veremos Cassandra…-Una fuerte explosión en la parte superior de la sala llamo la atención de Samuel y Cassandra viendo como caían grandes escombros de concreto, madera y metal cayendo entre ellos Clarah Dreimond. La verdadera Clarah Dreimond con CherryFeather en su espalda cayendo de rodillas a un lado de Samuel.

-En serio eres un idiota Samuel. Lo eres.

-¿Qué haces aquí Clarah? Creí perfectamente haberte dicho que te quedaras en la academia.

-Cállate y déjame hablar-Clarah se recompuso mirando a Samuel con enojo mientras el se quedó estático ante su mirada-¿Acaso eres capaz de asesinarme?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por eso, pedazo de animal-Clarah señalo con el dedo el cadáver de su clon con la flecha en el ojo mientras Samuel miraba eso con naturalidad.

-Si, ¿Y que tiene?

-Mucho animal, ¿Acaso serias capaz de asesinarme? Me escuche todo tu rollazo de Anti Héroe y ver cómo me enterrabas una flecha en el puto ojo. No me jodas.

-Pero no es tu ojo-Samuel inclino la cabeza hacia Clarah con una gran sonrisa mientras ella lo veía con ese mismo enojo.

-Dios santo. Eres toda una princesa, chicas. Vengan ya, me harán un gran favor si nos ayudan-Clarah alzo la mirada mientras veía como 10 Figuras familiares a Samuel; Twilight con Theresa, Penelope con Pinkie Pie, Applejack con Abigail, Rarity con Regina y Rebecca con Rainbow Dash. Todas tenían en particular una marca de casco en la mejilla derecha de color rosa parándose a un lado de ellos mientras que un Changeling con la forma de la profesora Carla se abalanzo hacia Clara y esta la tomo de la cara con la mano abierta usando su magia comprimiendo su cabeza con su anti materia y eventualmente el cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Les había dicho que se quedaran atrás.

-Lo siento Samuel pero una amiga tuya nos llamó diciendo que necesitabas apoyo y venimos-Theresa abrazo a Samuel mientras veía que al último. Con un suave aleteo descendía Fluttershy con su apariencia de Aldebarán. Flutterbat. Tenía la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la pequeña ballesta de 10 Centímetros debajo de su ala mirando a Samuel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensé que me habias abandonado Shy.

-Nunca dije que te abandone. Quería que lucharas con el cerebro y no con la fuerza bruta. Y lo hiciste.

-Si solo hable y mate al clon de Clarah. Y fue algo divertido por cierto.

-Por eso mismo, me diste el tiempo para ir a un teléfono público y marcarle a Penelope para que viniera a ayudarnos en esto pero quiero que mantengas tu dignidad y no quiero que mates a Cassandra.

-Está bien, no la asesinare. Hare lo que sea para que no muera-Theresa corto el abrazo de Samuel mientras que las demás amigas se fusionaban con sus espejos cambiando aquel aspecto de Aldebaran de Solaría. Aquellas armaduras de material natural y metal en ellas.

-Chicos, no quero presionarlos pero la cosa se pone fea. Muy muy fea-Phoenix rompió el Silencio tomando su espadón con ambas manos. Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de Cassandra viendo como los Changelings antes invocados estaban tomando la apariencia de ellos. Inclusive de Samuel. Lo único que se diferenciaban de los originales es que no tenían la marca del casco de Pinkie Pie en la mejilla.

-Tengo un plan Fluttershy pero es algo arriesgado.

-¿De que se trata Samuel-Samuel se acerco a una de sus orejas susurrándole su plan mientras ella veia hacia todos lados siguiendo con la mirada como lo haría-Es algo complicado pero supongo que puedo hacerlo pero ¿Si salgo herida? Me dolerá mucho-Samuel reprendió entre susurros el miedo de Fluttershy avergonzándose un poco bajando la mirada apenada-Supongo que si es para salvar a unas amigas. Creo que valdrá la pena salir un poco heridito.

-Asi me gusta Shy, ahora. Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver-Fluttershy se alzo en vuelo saliendo de la sala con ese suave aleteo mientras que Samuel tomaba otra flecha con la otra mano mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que le dijiste a Fluttershy, Samuel?

-En Realidad no, digamos que no soy alguien muy inteligente, Clarah.

-Me desesperas a veces Samuel, en serio.

-Meh, mejor disfruta cuando soy asi porque cuando se pase el efecto de Aldebaran ya volveré a ser el mismo desgraciado mudo-Samuel corrió hacia los Changelings con su mismo aspecto apuñalando en el pecho con una flecha matando su clon sin piedad en un movimiento y apuñalar con la otra mano a otro Changeling con el aspecto de Theresa sabiendo que ya no volverá a caer en el mismo truco. Penélope luchaba contra su clon el cual portaba el mismo espadón y ambas chocaban creando chispas y por el mismo choque retraían las hojas por la fuerza resultante. Por encima de la enorme sala se veía a Rebeca volar en círculos con todos sus clones y detrás de el. Con una apariencia nueva para Samuel. Tenia una túnica de dos piezas, la parte superior cubria la parte superior de su ombligo una gema en forma de estrella dorada con 5 estrellas violetas a su alrededor y bordado unas runas de color blanca y las mangas de la túnica colgaban de sus brazos y al igual en los bordes de las costuras tenia esas runas. Su cabello era violeta con mechones rosados y lavandas. Y sus ojos emanaban un brillo violeta. La parte inferior de la túnica era mas metalico. Tenia botas de oro con violeta y en las caderas tenia la misma tela violeta con runas y tenia protecciones metálicas de oro para sus caderas. Samuel volteo ligeramente viendo la apariencia de Theresa. Recién dado cuenta sorprendido por su aspecto-Te ves bien Theresa. ¿Cuándo pensabas mostrarme eso?

-Esta sin terminar. Aun quiero agregarle unas cositas Samuel-Theresa lanzo un orbe de magia violeta hacia su clon pero en vez de asesinarlo lo aprisiono rebotando el orbe de magia con el Changeling dentro hecho un ovillo-Pero una de las cosas que no quiero es asesinar. Quiero estudiarlos.

-Tienes un grave problema con eso Twilight-Un clon de Clarah se abalanzo frente a Twilight y ella se agacho dejando que Samuel se apoyara sobre su espalda pateando el clon con ambas piernas mandándola de regreso mandando a varios Changelings al suelo por igual. Regina tenia a dos clones mirándola con enojo a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Vamos queridas, no pueden tener esas horribles caras. Arruinaran su cutis-El atuendo de Regina consistía en una gabardina de color blanca con las tres gemas azuladas bordadas por el lado derecho de la gabardina, tenía unas botas de cuero negro con algunas gemas incrustadas en el cuero. Dentro de la gabardina tenia un pequeño suéter de cuello de tortuga de color violeta con un pantalón blanco. Tenía unos guantes de cuero negro con algunas gemas diminutas entre los dedos. Los Changelings la veían con un gran odio mostrando sus colmillos mientras ella quedaba horrorizada por eso-Uff, me molesta mucho saber que ustedes son mis clones malvados ¿No podrían convertirse en otra cosa? No lo se. ¿En Rebecca?-Los dos Changelings brincaron sobre Regina mientras ella se frustraba por ser ignorada-Son bruscas. Pero bueno, un poco de frio les ayudara-Regina extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia los clones congelándolos en el momento cayendo al suelo con un gran crujido manteniéndolos estáticos hasta que se descongele el hielo mágico-Supongo que no eran tan rudas después de todo Rarity. Aunque eso hizo que mi hermoso cabello se esponjara.

-Chicas, si me ayudaran. Me harán muy feliz-Rebecca paso volando sobre todos con sus clones portando aquella armadura de plata con un traje de cuero debajo de la armadura de pocas piezas. Tenia el torso y hombreras de plata pero tenia una malla de látex en su cadera. Tenía alas azuladas en su espalda pero entre sus brazos. En los antebrazos, pequeñas plumas para poder volar y en sus costillas tenia cuchillas de acero con grabados de pegasos en la hoja, detrás de ella tenia varios Changelings con el mismo aspecto pero su mirada era de odio. Con aquellos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de sus bocas.

-Ahora vamos Rebecca. Solo deja que me encargue de esto-La única que tenia el interés de asesinar a los clones al igual que Samuel era Penelope quien bloqueaba los ataques de sus clones con su espadon y partirlos a la mitad horizontalmente o verticalmente ensuciando su hoja dorada de sangre verde-agáchate rebecca-Penelope termino de asesinar a sus clones lanzando su espadon con ambas manos girando en el aire cortando el aire en un suave zumbido agudo pasando por la parte superior de Rebecca asesinando a sus clones partiéndolos por la mitad dejando únicamente a la Reina Malvada. Cubierta parcialmente con la sangre de sus creaciones. Mirando a todos con una sonrisa aplaudiendo tranquilamente.

-Que hermosa escena, una escena llena de amor. Una escena que me causa una hambruna tan hermosa-Samael se limpió las manos quitándose la sangre de los Changelings guardando una flecha caminando hacia La Reina Malvada.

-Cassandra, desconozco que es lo que buscas pero por favor. Detente, estoy cansado de luchar. Estoy cansado de ver como mis amigas luchan por mi. Por enmendar mis errores. Por tener que cargar mi cruz. Por favor Cassandra, detente-Samuel volteo ligeramente la mirada detrás de Cassandra viendo como una pequeña figura peluda amarilla opaca con bufanda se escabullía acercándose a la trampa de Cassandra, donde estaba Laina, Aloe y Lotus aprisionadas. Estando aun, inconscientemente.

-Eres un buen caballero Samuel, he de admitirlo pero. Mis convicciones van más allá de los tuyos. Quiero vivir, quiero amar, quiero apreciar.

-¿Y ya no ha pasado eso antes? ¿Cuándo me conociste? ¿Acaso eso no te recuerda a nada?-Samuel extendió ambos brazos caminando hacia ella dejando de lado su enojo y su sed de sangre. Ya que el, había asesinado a sus clones con desprecio y odio. Era algo terapéutico para el. La Reina Malvada bajo la mirada viendo hacia otro lado evitando ver a Samuel pero ahora. Sus ojos verdosos cambiaban intermitentemente a aquellos ojos plateados-Ven Cassandra, aun es tiempo para poder enmendar tus errores. Vamos, abrázame.

-Pero, Chrysalis. Me asesinara si me rindo. Si, accedo a ti. Mátame Samuel. Te lo suplico-Cassandra extendió su brazo hacia Samuel y el por igual mientras que veia como Fluttershy cortaba aquella viscosidad negra y llevarse a Laina sobre su lomo hasta un extremo de la sala con rapidez discreta.

-Si Chrysalis trata de hacer algo, yo la detendré de que lo haga. Pero por favor, no dejes que controle tu personalidad. Tu no eres así Laina. No lo eres.

-¿Laina? ¿Me llamaste Laina?-El aura verdoso de la Reina Malvada volvió mirando con enojo a Samuel y volteando de golpe detrás suyo viendo como Fluttershy tomaba a Lotus deteniéndose en seco al ver su mirada-¡LO SABIA! ¡ME ESTABAS UTILIZANDO PARA SALVAR A TU AMADA AMIGA! ¡CHRYSALIS TENIA RAZON! ¡SOLO ERES UN MONSTRUO SIN CORAZON!-Samuel tomo una flecha de su cinturón abalanzándose sobre Cassandra enterrándoselo en el estómago mirándola con una enorme tristeza mientras que ese brillo aural en los ojos de Cassandra desaparecia. "Lo siento mucho Cassandra, pero. Era obvio que haría esto. Pero, no te preocupes. No te arrebatare la vida asi de fácil" Samuel cayó sobre Cassandra mientras movía la flecha en círculos mientras ella trataba de gritar pero era un sonido mudo. No podía gritar y solo podía hacer el gesto mientras el la veía con esa enorme tristeza suya-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería proteger a todas mis amigas, porque quería protegerte. Lo siento mucho Cassandra pero, de momento. Tu vida acabara aquí, y la de Chrysalis-Samuel se levanto del suelo dejando la flecha en el estómago de Cassandra mirándola con esa tristeza, viendo como poco a poco brotaba sangre de su vientre mientras el dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado. Theresa y Penelope tomaron a Samuel de cada hombro mirándolo con lastima mientras que la vida de Cassandra y Chrysalis se esfumaba temporalmente por la magia de Samuel-Es mejor asi Cassandra, eras un peligro para nosotros. Aunque, llegue a sentirme atraído hacia ti pero. Por lo sucedido, tu solo querías sentirte querida por alguien mas. O tal vez si querías un amor puro y duradero pero. No lo hiciste de la forma correcta-Cassandra soltó una pequeña lagrima de su ojo mientras que su vestimenta se convertia en piedra quebrándose al igual que su cuerno dejándola completamente desnuda y asi. Perder la consciencia.

-Creo, que fue lo mejor Samuel-Penelope sonrió hacia Samuel y el viéndola con esa misma mirada triste mientras que ella dejaba de lado aquel intento de animarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos iremos asi tranquilamente?-Rebecca descendió al suelo dando sus últimos aleteos parándose a un lado del cuerpo de Cassandra.

-Digo yo que hay que destruir este lugar. Llevaremos a Cassandra a la enfermería de la academia y me gustaría que Alina ayudara en tratar sus heridas. Es buena en curaciones-Samuel dio media vuelta viendo a sus demás amigas incomodas por la situación. Abigail tenia puesto el sombrero de Applejack cubriendo parte de su rostro y Regina tenia una de sus manos cubriendo su boca. Samuel redescubrió su alrededor viendo mejor el área. Estaba llena de sangre y cadáveres y de los mismos Changelings que Theresa y sus amigas no quisieron asesinar. Miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre de Changeling y de ser humano-Clarah. ¿Una vez te has sentido como un asesino?

-Samuel, somos asesinos. Para esto vivimos, para esto nos crearon los de la FENU. Para asesinar a otros Aldebaran, para matar a nuestros hermanos en pecado-Clarah ya había dejado su fase de Aldebaran teniendo a CherryFeather entre sus brazos pero igual mostraba signos de pelea mirando a Samuel con esa tristeza compartida. Samuel cerro sus puños regresando la mirada hacia Fluttershy quien caminaba hacia el con tranquilidad evitando pisar los cadáveres de Changeling pero. Algo dentro de la cabeza de Samuel zumbo, era un sonido agudo. Un sonido penetrante anulando el sonido del exterior. Ya no escuchaba las pisadas de Fluttershy ni el sonido del metal corroído por la magia. Samuel bajo la mirada moviendo la vista extrañado hasta que sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral hasta la medula haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio gritando del dolor. Cayendo al suelo viendo como cada una de sus amigas hacían lo mismo tomándose de la cabeza con ambas manos hechas un ovillo. Fluttershy se retorcía del dolor gritando desesperada como sus demás amigas. Pero el grito de Fluttershy llego a la mente de Samuel, quien recobro parcialmente sus movimientos arrastrándose en el suelo sintiendo como la corriente eléctrica calcinaba su piel y cerebro por cada movimiento. Sentia una desesperación gigante cada vez que movia cada musculo pero. Su desesperación mas grande fue, ver a Fluttershy gritar del dolor. Ver como lloraba sin ser capaz de controlarse. Esto hizo que Samuel empezara a arrepentirse de sus pecados. Saber que no pudo proteger a Fluttershy. Samuel se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Fluttershy extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y su dedo índice pero al estar cerca. Una bota de cuero aplasto su mano y en un movimiento desesperado el alzo la mirada viendo a un hombre de traje negro sin ningun detalle particular con un arma eléctrica tomando su arma con ambas manos dando un fuerte golpe hacia la cabeza de Samuel dejándolo inconsciente.

-Basta, con eso los hemos dejado fuera de acción Soldado-Apareció entre las puertas principales. Con una bata de laboratorio. Tenia el cabello largo que cubría media espalda de color rubio con un pasador de forma de rana por el lado derecho de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran dorados y su estatura era de la de un niño de 10 años. Detrás de ella apareció otra figura mas adulta. Con un pasamontañas de color negro y una bata de laboratorio con unos guantes de cuero de color plata. Caminaba detrás de aquella figura observando cada detalle y ver en una esquina. A Laina Valentine, a su espejo Lotus y Aloe hasta detenerse frente a Samuel mirándolo con una serenidad al igual que sus amigas inconscientes.

-¿Qué planea hacer con Samuel Doctora Ludemberg?-Celeste hizo una señal con la mano dejando entrar a 15 soldados con el mismo traje negro sin detalle y armados, algunos traían capsulas de vacio, contenedores de cristal reforzado con liquido amniótico en su interior para colocar dentro muestras humanas.

-En realidad nada Celeste. Venimos aquí por Cassandra Quimsey. El Presidente ordeno que nos la lleváramos a los laboratorios cuanto antes. Y por lo que veo hay que ser muy rápidos-La Doctora se arrodillo tomando la flecha enterrada con su mano desnuda arrancándola del vientre de Laina arrojándolo hacia un lado-Vamos, levántenla. Que es un espécimen importante.

-Como ordene Doctora-Aquel soldado hizo una seña con los dedos y varios hombres se arrodillaron tomando a Cassandra entre ellos colocándola dentro de una cámara de vacío cerrándola herméticamente en una posición vertical mientras que La Doctora Ludemberg seguía viendo a su alrededor.

-Este lugar es un desastre, ¿Esto lo hicieron ellos?

-Parece que si, fueron lideradas por Samuel.

-Pero, es imposible. Son Aldebaran de Solaría, no tienen fuerza como para hacer tales cosas. Es algo ilógico.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque los Aldebaran de Solaría no pueden crear campos mágicos increíbles. Ni son capaces de usar sus fases por mas de 5 Minutos sin cansarse. Es como si Penélope compartiera sus habilidades con las demás. Ella es la única Aldebaran de Solaría que es capaz de pasar mas de 5 Minutos sin descontrolarse. Es extraño, ¿Alguien grabo todo el confrontamiento?

-Si Doctora. Aquí tiene-Un soldado apareció dándole una tabla holográfica donde se veían plasmadas todas las amigas de Samuel hablando mientras luchaban. Ella veía esto con cierto escepticismo hasta que termino la reproducción-Ya veo, asi que eso es lo que paso.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso aquí?

-Sus personalidades se fusionaron.

-¿Se Fusionaron?

-Si, Regina Simons es una mujer refinada. Nació en una rama familiar muy poderosa hasta que se vino abajo. Pero su personalidad es de clase media, no importa ensuciarse pero. Cuando su cuerpo y mente se fusiono con Rarity sus estándares personales se elevaron demasiado. Tanto que no quiso ensuciarse en el combate. Inclusive trato de contactar verbalmente a sus clones malvados aconsejándoles que no hicieran eso que les dañaría la piel.

-Entonces, todas ellas pasaron a tener mas cercanía psicológicamente con sus compañeras ponys.

-Exacto. Esto significa que la armonía que tienen ellas es tan alta que han podido superar la primera barrera de las 5 que existen.

-¿Y si pasan esas 5 barreras?

-Supongo que podría decirse que son Aldebaran de Solaria Fase 2. Pero, desconozco esto y me gustaría averiguar mas de esto pero no hay tiempo. llévense a todos fuera de aquí y destruyan este lugar. Que no quede ningún indicio de que hubo algo aquí. Si es necesario, usen antimateria para que algo de aquí salga-La Doctora Ludemberg dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida arrojando la tableta holográfica a un rincón mientras que todos los hombres restantes sacaban dispositivos de explosión antimateria colocándolo en el centro y otros pocos tomaban los cuerpos inconscientes de los Aldebaran de Solaria y del Caos. La Directora Celestia camino hacia la salida viendo como Samuel era llevado sobre los hombros de un soldado inconsciente recorriendo todo el edificio con rapidez y al salir. Vio como Samuel soltó varias lágrimas. Esto impacto ligeramente a la Directora Celeste pero prefirió mantenerse al margen. Los esperaban varios helicópteros y paneles portátiles de transporte donde los soldados que llevaban los cuerpos se teletransportaran a la academia de la Directora Celeste. Llevándolos a la enfermería privada y ella subir a un helicóptero caucásico. De color simple y sin detalle alguno, perfecto para pasar desapercibido.


	28. Chapter 28

-CAPITULO 28: SAMUEL, EL NUEVO OFICIAL DE LA FENU-

-Me gustaría saber como fueron las cosas en nuestro antiguo plantel escolar. Celeste.

-Samuel mostro señales de asesino, apuñalo el estomago a Cassandra mientras estaba fusionada con Chrysalis por lo que el daño fue grave.

-¿Y que dice la Doctora Ludemberg? ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Dice que para que Cassandra se recupere de esto junto con Chrysalis tienen que pasar al menos 1 año para que esas heridas desaparezcan y pueda separarse de Chrysalis ya que comparten la misma herida.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue que paso? Si cuando está en su papel de Reina tiene un carácter inquebrantable aunque llena de soberbia.

-Samuel uso un movimiento simple pero efectivo el cual fue engañar a Cassandra sobre Chrysalis y al momento de que su poder bajo por sus emociones por lo que hizo lo que hizo.

-Ya veo Celeste. Es algo, inesperado. ¿Y dónde esta nuestro conejillo de indias?

-Esta inconsciente junto con las demás. Cuando despierten recordaran poco de lo sucedido y si tenemos suerte Samuel será el único que recuerde como tal las cosas que sucedieron a excepción de que cayeron inconscientes.

-Me parece perfecto, todo va de acuerdo al plan. Es hora de iniciar la fase uno del plan del éxodo; Reunir a todos los Aldebarán del Caos de todo el mundo. Necesitamos poder, necesito poder, mucho poder, si quiero terminar lo que hizo mi padre hace 100 años necesito a todos los Aldebarán del Caos y crear nuestro pequeño ejército para dominar las dos especies y con ello. El universo.

-Sería algo hermoso presidente. Algo demasiado hermoso, poder ver como la humanidad llegara más allá de las estrellas gracias a usted. Ver como la humanidad florece tras la gran perdida por la guerra.

-Exacto Celeste, tu comprendes mis ambiciones y por eso. Siempre he querido tenerte a mi lado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Desde la gran guerra. Aunque hablemos de eso luego, quiero ver a nuestra pequeña mesías. Ella es la que hará que el venga hacia nosotros. Quiero verla antes de enviarla al Polo Norte.

* * *

\- 4 MESES DESPUES TRAS EL INCIDENTE CON LA REINA MALVADA-

-Bien, ¿Qué sigue en la lista Fluttershy? ¿A dónde debemos ir?-Samuel tenia en mano una tablilla de acero con varios nombres escritos en una hoja de papel caminando por toda la ciudad.

-Pues, creo que deberíamos ir a la cafetería de los Cake porque, tenemos una orden para ir a ver si cumplen con los prerrequisitos para su expansión-Fluttershy estaba volando a su lado portando un pequeño chaleco de color blanco con algunas franjas de color dorado en los costados con un pequeño gorro de tela del mismo color y tenia su canario holográfico volando en círculos sobre su cabeza.

-Pues, entonces vamos hacia la cafetería de los Cake. Supongo que también sera una buena oportunidad para ver a Penelope tras lo sucedido-Samuel alzo la mirada viendo hacia el frente con naturalidad. No portaba dicha ropa a la que se sometia Fluttershy pero tenia un traje de cuero rojizo con unas placas circulares de plata en su pecho hasta su ombligo. Tres círculos de plata en línea vertical. Tenia un pantalón de cuero negro con un cinturón de plata con la forma de un pegaso con las alas abiertas. Unos zapatos negros con suela de cuero negro respetando asi, su gusto por las vestimentas oscuras. Samuel volteo hacia todas partes viendo las tiendas de Ahcamoth con tranquilidad. Veía como las pocas personas que se encontraban a esa hora convivían alegremente con sus compañeros ponys ignorando la existencia de Samuel. Ahora, de una forma positiva. El recordaba como cambio su vida de forma tan drástica. Ya no era el mismo que hace 4 meses.

Tras lo sucedido con Cassandra, Reina Malvada. El prometio encontrarla a toda costa y fue sometido a otros cambios quirúrgicos modificando drásticamente su estructura molecular anulando en un 85% el dolor físico y emocional y ahora es capaz de mantener una conversación sin sentir dichos malestares que solo el ha sido capaz de soportarlo desde hace años. Ya no era el mismo pero si lo era. Continuo caminando hacia la cafetería de los Cake y de los Cantery, conocidos reposteros en la ciudad de Ahcamoth y los arrendadores de Pinkie Pie y Penelope donde viven y trabajan para ellos en sus vacaciones del trabajo principal. Que es vigilar la armonía de la ciudad futurista. Samuel pasaba entre los edificios de metal y concreto mirando a tra vez de las ventanas su interior donde veia mas ciudadanos humanos y ponys con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hasta llegar a la cafetería de los Cake/Cantery. Una modesta cafetería de ladrillo con un cartelón de madera con la forma de un pastelito rosado con unas ventanas teñidas de color azul y una puerta de madera de roble con varios pasteles grabados en la puerta principal. Samuel abrió la puerta con tranquilidad viendo al señor Cantery junto con el señor Cake preparando unos paquetes, aquellos personajes que se parecían físicamente, como si fueran gemelos.

-Buenas tardes joven Samuel. ¿Viene a hacer su chequeo mensual?-El señor Cantery se mostro tranquilo hacia Samuel mientras que el le recibia con una sonrisa.

-Exacto señor Cantery, si no le molesta voy a pasar a la cocina-Samuel camino hacia el mirando hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ambos seres con naturalidad al igual que Fluttershy pasando por el mostrador abriendo la puerta de madera blanca viendo del otro lado una pequeña cocina de porcelana con varios hornos y una mesa central de base de madera y porcelana, en las paredes habia alacenas de madera y en medio, con aquella ropa de oro y faldon cubierta de glaseado rosado y a su lado una pony rosada cubierta de glaseado blanco. Penelope y Pinkie Pie las que adornaban un pastel mediano cubierto de esos glaceados-Hola chicas ¿Cómo estan?

-Hola Samuel-Ambas respondieron al unisono dejando de hacer sus labores de repostería dejando sus herramientas de plástico a un lado del pastel.

-¿Vienes a hacer un chequeo Sam?

-Claro Penelope, ya sabes. Protocolos.

-Si, entiendo. Tras lo sucedido con Cassandra hemos estado bajo vigilancia e irónicamente el que nos vigila es nuestro mejor amigo-Penelope se recargo sobre sus brazos en la mesa de porcelana mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa mientras el veia hacia toda la habitación apuntando lo que veia con tranquilidad con un lápiz.

-Si, lo se. Creeme que hay dias en los que visito a Laina y la encuentro en ropa interior en su habitación y me saca a patadas-Samuel guardo el lápiz en su pantalón caminando al pastel pasando el dedo por un lado lamiéndolo con naturalidad mientras que Pinkie Pie reacciono dando un pequeño brinco impactada por esto pero casi en el momento ya tenia uno de sus cascos quitando el glaseado con alegría-Parece que Pinkie Pie tenia ganas de comer pastel.

-Es que Penny no me deja comer del pastel cuando podemos hacer los que queramos.

-Pues porque cierta pony ya ha arruinado las entregas dejando su esencia sobre el pastel. Y por esencia es un gran circulo sobre el pastel acercándose a una rosca de Reyes-Pinkie Pie se ruborizo ligeramente bajándose de la mesa con Penelope acariciando su melena con una sonrisa-Me encanta esta pony, siempre me ha animado en los momentos difíciles con su personalidad infantil y explosiva.

-Aunque Pinkie Pie tenga a una amiga humana espejo que sea muy enojona y a veces muy mala.

-Hey, eso solo pasa cuando me hacen enojar.

-Pues entonces siempre estas enojada-Ambos rieron con tranquilidad pero con una emoción extraña por parte de Penelope, en su mirada mostraba una inquietud al ver las placas de acero en el cuerpo de Samuel expuestas a los demás. Samuel después de su charla partio hacia las oficinas de la FENU. Aquella gigantesca torre de cristal y acero con forma de torbellino sobresaliendo sobre la ciudad y hasta las nubes sobrepasandolas. Samuel ya se habia acostumbrado a dicho edificio desde hace tiempo como a su nueva etapa de vida. Paso por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a dicha torre donde la puerta principal eran placas de tele transporte con nucleos cilíndricos llenos de magia tecnológica. Samuel se coloco sobre una placa entrando al edificio. Exactamente en el laboratorio de la Doctora Ludemberg quien estaba sentada en su escritorio con una consola de videojuegos portátil con las piernas sobre su escritorio, ella alzo la mirada viendo a Samuel y a Fluttershy levantándose de su escritorio caminando hacia el tomando la tablilla sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. La Doctora Ludemberg, de 10 años de edad de pelo rubio y coletas tan largas que llegaba a sus caderas. Señales que ha dejado de cortarse el cabello. Tenia listones violetas en sus coletas y tenia una paleta en su boca moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Ya veo, asi que las cosas van aparentemente normal. Muy bien, por esta semana es todo-La Doctora Ludemberg dio media vuelta dejando la tablilla sobre el escritorio sentándose en sobre el mismo.

-¿Aparentemente? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ven, quiero ver algo y te dire porque aparentemente-Samuel camino hacia la Doctora parándose frente a ella y extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia el torax de Samuel dando pequeños toques en su pecho-Ya veo, Fluttershy. ¿Podrias pasarme el destornillador que deje sobre la mesa de examinación?

-Por supuesto Doctora-Fluttershy dio media vuelta volando hacia una mesa de acero donde habia varios instrumentos entre ellos bisturíes y pinzas de corte. Fluttershy tomo el único destornillador con su boca volando de regreso hacia la Doctora recibiéndola con su mano izquierda-Aquí tiene Doctora.

-Muchas Gracias Fluttershy.

-¿Y que va a hacer?

-Quiero saber cuanto liquido queda en la placa que te injerte hace meses-La Doctora coloco el desarmador en el centro de una de las placas levantando por un lado la pequeña tapa de acero mostrando un pequeño tubo con liquido azulado brillante-Ya veo, asi que se te iba a acabar la lagrima de Dios. Menos mal que recordé que tus dosis deben de ser semanales-La Doctora se dejo caer de espaldas sobre su escritorio pasando su mano por debajo de este sacando un pequeño tubo de plata con el mismo liquido en su interior-Si se te hubiese acabado el suero hubieras vivido nuevamente ese infierno.

-Supongo que debo de sentirme bien por tu preocupacion.

-Debes de sentirte bien Samuel-La Doctora puso sus manos sobre el tubo que estaba en el pecho de Samuel tirando de el poco a poco-Desde que sucedió el incidente con Cassandra pase dia y noche buscando una alternativa para poder controlar tus poderes y tu sufrimiento. Has sido una odisea Samuel y deberías de darme una compensación por tantos meses de investigación y experimentación.

-¿Cómo que tipo de recompensa Doctora?

-No lo se, tal vez un billón de BitDolares. Con eso podría irme de vacaciones a Neo Grecia, dicen que el invierno mágico en el que viven se vuelve acogedor después de dos meses. Te dolerá un poco Samuel-La Doctora termino de sacar el tubo de acero colocando el nuevo tubo con el liquido, Samuel gimio un poco del dolor sintiendo como el nuevo suero recorria su corazon.

-Que tal si le traigo un pastel de la pastelería de los Cake.

-¿De que tipo de pastel hablamos Samuel?-La Doctora arrojo el tubo usado a un rincón de su laboratorio escuchando con interés la propuesta de Samuel.

-El pastel Sorpresa Explosivo de Penelope y Pinkie Pie.

-¿El pastel sorpresa explosivo de chocolate bañado de miel de abeja de la antigua e inextistente Africa con piscas de Nuez que solo aparecen una vez al año y con fresas de Neo Canterlot, el cual ella misma hace solamente una vez al año y lo vende en la dichosa gran ciudad a un precio desorbitante?

-El mismo pastel Doctora-Samuel sonrio algo victorioso sabiendo que la Doctora era débil ante los postres y mas hacia el dichoso pastel.

-Ya veo, pero. Hagamos esto mas interesante. Obviamente una rebanada de ese pastel vale mas que una computadora de actual generación por lo que si me consigues eso me encargare de que dejes de vigilar a tus amadas amigas y aparte firmare todos los permisos que quieras para que no vayas a clases durante un mes. ¿Estamos de acuerdo Samuel?

-Claro que si Doctora, usted sabe como entenderme.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de mi-La Doctora paso a su asiento sobre el escritorio tomando su consola de videojuegos reanudando su partida-Mi IQ es de 400 Puntos pero aun soy una niña y sera mejor que me traigas esa rebanada lo mas pronto posible. Que me gustaría comérmelo en un evento muy especial.

-Cuando Penelope haga esa rebanada se lo traeré-Samuel dio media vuelta caminando hacia las placas de tele transporte junto con Fluttershy alzando la mirada hacia el techo metálico.

-Samuel, se me olvidaba decirte algo.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que se trata?-Samuel dio media vuelta mirando a la Doctora jugando con su consola sin apartar la mirada de ello.

-Ten cuidado alla fuera, desde que sucedió lo de Cassandra la seguridad se ha implementado. Hemos hecho muchas cosas para evitar que mas personas terminen como tu pero las que una vez se sometieron al plan Aldebarán del Caos están con libertad. Ten cuidado Samuel, eres alguien muy preciado para tus amigas y lo que menos quiero es verte en un estado deplorable.

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación Doctora, la tendré.

-Si no es preocupación emocional tonto. Es porque me has costado mucho tiempo y dinero y lo que menos quiero es tener que gastar mas en ti. Me sales caro, ya deberías de pedirme matrimonio por lo que he hecho por ti-Samuel empezó a reírse ligeramente mientras la placa lo tele transportaba fuera del laboratorio de la Doctora al igual que Fluttershy dejándola sola en su hogar. Bajo la consola mirando hacia las placas de tele transporte con una tristeza notable y suspiro con una gran pesadez-Las cosas se van a poner feas Samuel, y lo menos que quiero es tener que desactivarte. Por favor, encuentra todas las pistas que dejo el Doctor Adam, el tiempo se agota y tu vida también.


	29. Chapter 29

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y COMO VERAN, YA HAN PASADO 4 MESES DESDE EL INCIDENTE CON CASSANDRA, SE QUE LAS COSAS PASARON ALGO RAPIDO EN ESTOS CAPITULOS PERO LO HAGO INTENCIONALMENTE. PORQUE HAY COSAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIR AHORA, SINO MAS ADELANTE LAS COSAS PASARAN COMO DEBEN DE SER PERO DE MOMENTO. TRATARE DE DARLE UN AIRE MAS SLICE OF LIFE PARA PODER CONOCER MEJOR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES, Y DAR A ENTENDER SUS EMOCIONES. EN FIN, DE MOMENTO SERIA TODO Y DISCULPEN QUE NO HAYA PUBLICADO CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA ES QUE TUVE MUCHOS ASUNTOS ESCOLARES Y NO ME DIO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 30.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 29: CUIDADO-

Samuel miraba al cielo con tranquilidad desde su escritorio mientras la profesora Carla y Cherilee impartían clases de educación sexual y las consecuencias de los mismos e inclusive se hablaba de las enfermedades que acarrearía y legales en caso de que un humano tenga relaciones con su espejo pony u otro pony desconocido. Samuel pensaba con profundidad el paradero de Cassandra molesto, sentía esa amargura recorrer su rostro hasta su columna, sentarse en el escritorio donde Cassandra se sento durante un corto y casi desapercibido por todos. La profesora Carla se mantenía en silencia cuando Samuel o Clarah. Laina, Alina y Theresa también interrogaban a cualquiera que supiera de Cassandra se mantenía en silencio. Parecia que tenian miedo de algo al hablar de Cassandra. Todas las amigas de Samuel se veian inconformes al desconocer el paradero de Cassandra y mas aun cuando no recuerdan todo de ella. Era como si hubieran perdido parcialmente su existencia.

Samuel habia cambiado brutalmente durante los 4 meses en las que se sometio a tales experimentos para reducir su sufrimiento pero estando siempre en salón de clases olvidaba todo eso regresando al Samuel silencioso y pensativo. Metódico e inteligente. Bajo la mirada un poco viendo a Fluttershy concentrada escribiendo con su boca sosteniendo una plumilla de plata y hule en la punta superior para evitar daños en sus dientes cada palabra que decía la profesora. Samuel volteo hacia el frente tocándose el pecho sintiendo con la punta de sus dedos la placa redonda debajo de su uniforme, sintiendo una cierta añoranza su dolor físico. Pero, también se alegraba de esto. Ya no sufria mas. Presto nuevamente atención hacia su profesora escuchando cada palabra hasta que sintió en su entrada neuronal una llamada de voz. Se manifestó en sus corneas un pequeño recuadro semi transparente con un titulo en el lado derecho de sus corneas " _Quiero_Hablar_Contigo_Ahora_Mismo"_ Samuel tuvo un pequeño tic en su cuello volteando hacia un lado viendo a Laina de primeras mirando hacia el frente pero su plumilla golpeaba su oreja izquierda con rapidez. Samuel regreso la mirada hacia el frente accionando el archivo de voz mentalmente, siendo el único que podrá escuchar lo que diga gracias a las implantaciones que uso Theresa en el hace años. Como conejillo de Indias y al ser un éxito Laina se sometio al mismo experimento hace pocas semanas. Sus intenciones, desconocidas.

- _Samuel, me gustaría hablar contigo. Y es sobre Cassandra-_ La voz de Laina resonó en la mente de Samuel mientras veia hacia el frente con su misma indiferencia recargándose sobre su mano moviendo su plumilla entre sus dedos.

- _¿De que se trata Laina? ¿Qué tiene que ver Cassandra?_

 _-Sigo sin recordar que paso con ella, solo recuerdo que despertamos en la enfermería de la academia junto con Lotus y Aloe. Mi hermana no paraba de llorar al verme y lo único que recuerdo fue ver a un pony insecto y después de eso. Nada, luego me entero que desaparecio Cassandra y al final que tu te entregaste a la FENU. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Durante estos cuatro meses has estado diferente, es como si no quisieses saber mas de nosotras._

 _-Lo siento mucho Laina pero tampoco se de Cassandra, ya te habia dicho que sucedió ese dia. Fuimos a rescatarte, Cassandra resulto ser un Aldebaran del caos y la salve pero justo después de eso. Todo se oscurecio y al igual que tu. No recuerdo mucho, pero se que se llevaron a Cassandra. Y estoy seguro que fue la FENU._

 _-¿Por qué? Despues de todo lo que te hicieron, todo ese daño. Casi mueres._

 _-Se que es tonto Laina pero si quiero saber que Cassandra esta con la FENU tengo que estar ahí mismo._

 _-¿En serio te interesa Cassandra? ¿Sobre todas nosotras?-_ Samuel volteo a ver a Laina bajando la mirada con los puños cerrados con una mirada triste y molesta.

- _Laina, entiende por favor. Estoy interesado en Cassandra porque ella es igual a mi, es una Aldebaran del Caos. Asi como yo hemos sufrido muchas cosas y es un milagro seguir con vida. Clarah también sabe de eso y por esa misma razón apoyo mi decisión. Theresa también, inclusive te opero la medula para que pudieras tener el mismo aparato que yo en caso de emergencia. Regina, Rebecca, Abigail y Penelope ayudaron a Theresa en esto y a mi también. Buscamos salvar a todos los Aldebaran, por eso me someti a la operación. Para poder pensar mejor._

 _-Pero, yo quiero al Samuel de antes-_ Samuel no aparto la mirada de Laina viendo como su mirada se llenaba de lagrimas y una escapo de su ojo mostrándose ligeramente por su mejilla- _Me gustaba mas el Samuel silencioso, inteligente y audaz. No este Samuel, pasaron cuatro meses desde ese dia y no eres el de antes. Me agradabas mas antes-_ Samuel bajo la mirada algo entristrecido por dos cosas, no entendia porque Laina decía eso y se habia olvidado de una emoción que le habia visto hace tiempo. algo que le habia echo hacer cosas que lo herirían.

- _Lo siento mucho Laina, pero. Ese Samuel a olvidado esas cosas. Quiero salvar a los demás Aldebaran. No se cuantos haya pero quiero salvar a todos. Salvarlos de la FENU-_ El timbre sono señalizando el final de clases y los demás estudiantes junto con la profesora salieron del salón de clases a excepción de Samuel, Laina, Clarah y Alina junto con sus espejos. Clarah se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia Samuel golpeándolo en el hombro.

-¿Sucede algo campeón? ¿Tienes sueño?

-No Clarah, solo estoy algo agotado-Samuel finalizo la llamada mental con Laina recargándose sobre el respaldo levantando las piernas sobre el escritorio cruzando sus piernas una sobre la otra.

-¿No dormiste bien?

-Obvio no, cuando tienes una mujer semidesnuda a tu lado es difícil dormir ¿Has sabido lo que se siente?-Clarah se sonrojo ligeramente volteando hacia otro lado tallándose la nariz con su dedo índice.

-No se de que me hablas, tal vez sueñas cosas raras.

-No sueño cosas raras, sino que veo cosas raras.

-Chicos, aquí estan-Theresa aparecio por la puerta algo agitada junto con Regina, Rebecca, Penelope y Abigail con los ponys. Laina y Alina se juntaron con Samuel. Laina se limpio la lagrima mirando con cierta preocupacion hacia Theresa-Pense que se habían ido.

-¿Sucede algo Theresa? ¿Penelope?

-No lo se Samuel, solo nos saco de nuestras clases apenas tocando el timbre-Penelope se encogio de hombros caminando hacia ellos al igual que las demás.

-Deberias decirnos de que se trata Theresa, estaba en medio de un modelo de vestido para la próxima semana, la Señora Stivens se molesta mucho si no tengo un vestido suyo-Regina tenia un cuadernillo en mano y Rarity tenia sobre su lomo un gran rollo de tela y un liston para medir.

-Ahora les digo, Twilight ¿Me harias los honores?-Theresa se paro frente a todos ellos parandose detrás del escritorio de la profesora. Twilight tenia sobre su lomo sostenido por magia un maletín de cuero de 5 centimetros de largo y 3 de ancho.

-Claro Theresa, estoy tan emocionada por esto. No puedo contenerme.

-¿Podrias decirnos que es Twilight o Theresa?-Clarah se sento en un lateral del escritorio de Samuel mirando al frente esperando una respuesta.

-Bien, bien. Les dire. Todo empezó hace dos semanas, la Directora Celeste me autorizo hacer uso de la magia Equestriana para crear un artefacto humano. Y Twilight hablo con la Princesa Celestia para prestarnos un poco de su magia y empezamos a usar cristales como esmeraldas, diamantes y opalos y varias bobinas de magia para crear la primera varita mágica.

-¿Varita mágica?-Todos respondieron al unisono girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Theresa tomo ese maletín de cuero con ambas manos mostrándolo hacia ellos.

-Si, después de varios prototipos pude contener la magia de los unicornios en un cristal. Lo cual lo mas increíble es que la magia que contenga dentro sera el color que tomara el cristal.

-Muestranos Twilight-Abigail señalo hacia el maletín sentándose sobre un escritorio tomando a Applejack sentándola sobre su regazo-Hablo por todos diciendo que nos gustaría ver eso.

-Bien, hagamoslo-Twilight abrió el maletín mostrando su interior, sobre un cojin de tela rojizo y de color lavanda conico y en su base tenia una pequeña placa de acero con una bobina diminuta redonda con magia lavanda en su interior moviéndose con rapidez por su magia.

-Es una varita mágica. Potenciada por magia de unicornio, específicamente de Twilight-Esa varita mágica tenia la forma de un cuerno de unicornio. Esto asombro a todos los presentes levantándose de su asiento mirando de cerca el objeto cristalino.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con la magia de Celestia? No que la habias pedido prestada Twilight.

-De haber sabido que la magia de la Princesa Celestia seria inestable no la hubiéramos usado hasta sacar mejores prototipos creo que todos hubiéramos sido beneficiados.

-¿Y como funciona Twilight?-Rebecca se rasco el cabello confusa al igual que Rainbow Dash mirando de cerca la varita mágica-¿Digo las palabras mágicas o que?

-No exactamente-Twilight tomo la barita mágica con una mano dejando el maletín sobre el escritorio-Esta varita mágica funciona independientemente a la magia de Twilight y el portador que lo sostenga podrá hacer realidad lo que desee ya que gracias a la placa de acero que posee la varita facilita su uso en un 500% capaz de que cualquiera puede usarlo, hasta un bebe puede usarlo.

-Deja lo uso-Rainbow Dash lo tomo con su boca volando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación-Siempre he querido hacer esto.

-Rainbow Dash, no lo toques con los dientes. Lo ensuciaras-Twilight corrio hacia Rainbow Dash molesta mirando hacia ella desde el suelo-Solo esta terminado en un 80% si lo muerdes retrasarias nuestras investigaciones.

-No seas llorona Twilight, solo lo usare un poco. ¿Qué hare?-Rainbow Dash movio la cabeza hacia los lados pensativa tocando su barbilla con la punta de su casco-Podria quemar todos los libros, estoy harta de estudiar cosas que no hare. O tal vez desaparecer a mi entrenador. Asi podría tomar un pequeño descanso o tal vez podría ir a Las nuevas Pegasus a buscar a Daring Do y a Daniella Dominic. Seria genial pasar un dia con ellas. Aunque, su sistema de seguridad es duro-Rainbow Dash dejo de mover la cabeza con un brillo en los ojos bajando la mirada hacia Twilight con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Rainbow Dash ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Recuerdas ese dia en el jardín de niños cuando cierta pony me hizo pasar vergüenza con los demás potros y niños?

-¿Qué? Eso sucedió hace años, no podia controlar mi magia en ese entonces.

-Pretextos, es hora de la venganza-Rainbow Dash sacudió la varita inconscientemente lanzando un leve rayo hacia Twilight cubriendo su rostro de magia con un suave polvo mágico maquillándola de blanco y negro. La habia maquillado. Rainbow Dash bajo al suelo dándole la varita.

-¿Qué hiciste Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué me hiciste?

-No, nada. Solo te recomiendo que te tienes que cubrir de la lluvia, porque tu maquillaje se correra-Rainbow Dash empezó a reírse caminando hacia Rebeca chocando su casco con su puño con una sonrisa. Twilight volteo hacia Fluttershy y ella le dio un espejo viendo que estaba maquillada de una forma bizarra. Twilight se horrorizo por eso dando media vuelta corriendo al baño gritando dejando la varita en el suelo dejando a los demás algo molestos con Rainbow Dash y Rebecca. Theresa suspiro frustrada por esto tomando la varita tratando de sacar un uso extra de su varita.

-Tambien he de decir que tiene usos limitados y varian la cantidad de magia que se use. Puedes usarlo 20 veces si solo lo usas para mover cosas pequeñas. Como zapatos o libros, pero solo lo puedes usar una vez si haces hechizos de cambio como el de ahora. Aun sigo sin saber como recargar las varitas mágicas.

-Pero sigue siendo un gran invento Twilight-Clarah tomo del hombro a Twilight con una sonrisa al igual que Regina-Para todos los humanos que no tienen las mismas accebilidades que los que si. Como ustedes les gustara mucho esto y les facilitara mucho la vida.

-Muchas gracias Clarah, me esforzare en hacer mas varitas mágicas. Y claro, alejarlas de Rainbow Dash y Rebecca.

-¡HEY!-Rebecca y Rainbow Dash protestaron al unisono con la conclusión de Theresa y unas risas de fondo de algunas personas. Laina sonreía al ver la escena pero se notaba su tristeza. Y Samuel podia verlo, se mantenía en silencio viendo a Laina. Algo tenia que hacer para apaciguar a su amiga y recobrar su afecto.

-Oh, cierto, también habia olvidado algo-Theresa camino hacia Samuel sacando una placa verde de 10 milimetros de ancho mostrándoselo con la punta de su dedo.

-¿Qué es Theresa?

-Es una actualización para tu, bueno. Aquello-Theresa señalo hacia su nuca y Samuel reacciono con un cierto gesto tomando el objeto verdoso guardándolo en su bolsillo-Cuando tengas tiempo pruébalo.

-Querida ¿Algo mas que nos quieres mostrar? Que temo decir que no tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme con estas ocurrencias-Regina tomo el rollo de Tela que sostenia Rarity colocándolo debajo de su brazo algo apresurada.

-Pues era lo único que tenia que mostrar. Estoy haciendo mas prototipos de varitas mágicas y pensaba darles una a cada una pero al ver a Rainbow Dash usando la varita mágica con irresponsabilidad tendre que hacer una variante de proteccion parental-Theresa camino hacia la salida pensando sus palabras dejando atrás a Samuel, Clarah, Alina y Laina en el salón-¿Qué me recomiendas Abigail?

-Darle un chupete a Rainbow Dash y a Rebecca un mandil y un biberón.

-¡HEY!-Nuevamente Rebecca y Rainbow Dash protestaron molestas saliendo del salón de clases, dejando a Samuel y a sus amigas con el. Despues de ese descubrimiento peculiar. Samuel tenia en sus manos el chip y salio del salón de clases junto con Clarah, Fluttershy y Cherryfeather caminando hacia la sección de los dormitorios en silencio, Samuel tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ya que siempre que salía al sol su piel se quemaba y el aire fresco quemaba sus pulmones pero gracias al suero en su pecho esto no sucedia. Era un nuevo inicio para Samuel. Una nueva vida. Pasaron por todo el campo escolar hasta el edificio habitacional entrando a su dormitorio sentándose en el lateral de la cama mirando hacia Clarah sentándose en el suelo con CherryFeather entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso Samuel?

-Es una actualización para la red neuronal que me implanto hace años y hace meses para Laina.

-¿Y que hace?

-Pues, si es lo que creo que es Clarah. Debe de ser un adaptador de red virtual WiFi, la cual hara que la antena virtual que tengo dentro abarque mas terreno además de contener unos cuantos algoritmos para poder piratear las redes WiFi protegidas y también. Unos 15 Terabites de canciones del siglo pasado-Samuel hizo a un lado su cabello mostrando la diminuta ranura de poliacerocristalino, una variante de todos los plásticos y aceros fusionado con cristales lo que lo hace indetectable a los Rayos ZX.

-Sigo sin entender porque tienes esa cosa en el cerebro. Ademas de ser ilegal también es tonto. Te podrían arrestrar.

-Nah, no creo. No podrían contra alguien como yo-Samuel introdujo el chip dentro de la ranura sintiendo tanta cantidad de información recorrer su cerebro y viendo como los circuitos recorrían sus corneas recorrer de un lado a otro de sus ojos. Inclusive Clarah podia ver esto-Bueno, tal vez sea algo molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Samuel?

-Porque Theresa hizo un respaldo de todos mis recuerdos en esta actualización.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo?

-Suena raro pero estoy viendo como mis recuerdos estan siendo almacenados en la nube de su computador. Y estoy tratando de una forma evitar que se respalden cosas que no deberia saber. Como mi pasado, como mi horrible vida en los laboratorios.

-Me das mucho miedo Samuel, no entiendo eso. Porque meterte cosas que no vienen al caso.

-¿Y crees que no es lo mismo que hizo la FENU con nosotros? Meternos cosas que no vienen al caso-Clarah bajo la cabeza un poco dando un gran suspiro molesta-Ah verdad, si ellos creen que estan en lo correcto. Yo también lo creo al hacer estas cosas.

-¿Y que haremos ahora?-Fluttershy se acerco a Samuel dándole su uniforme de la FENU con la gorra y su chaleco.

-Pues tenemos que hacer chequeos a la ciudad otra vez. Y ha habido reportes de asaltantes en las zona habitacional donde vive Regina y su hermana menor Samantha. Y es mejor que vayamos a ver. Que tengo que empezar asi para poder conseguir respuestas de todo esto.

-¿Y que preguntas tienes para querer entregarte a la FENU después de lo que nos hicieron y de lo que sucedió tras la lucha con Cassandra?

-¿Para que vivimos? ¿Para que sufrimos y por que morimos?


	30. Chapter 30

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y COMO ES HABITUAL CON ESTA "SEGUNDA TEMPORADA" A UN SAMUEL DIFERENTE. CAMBIADO, IRONICAMENTE CAMBIADO IRONICAMENTE POR LAS OPERACIONES QUE SUFRIO EN UN PASADO Y EN UN AMBIENTE ALGO MAS NATURAL COMO UNA PERSONA CASI NORMAL. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 30: MORTANDAD-

Samuel estaba arrodillado en el suelo palpando con la punta de sus dedos el suelo cubriendo sus manos de un liquido aterrador y no se habia visto hace años. O tal vez, décadas. Samuel ignoraba el miedo de Fluttershy observando este liquido con detenimiento. Phoenix se arrodillo a su lado. Portando su armadura dorada mirando la escena con molestia, paso de igual manera sus dedos por el suelo humedeciendo sus dedos en tinta mortal. Frente a ellos estaba el cadáver de una mujer de mediana edad con un chorro de aquel liquido recorriendo una parte de su boca. No tenia un ojo izquierdo y un cuchillo clavado la mano derecha. Una mujer de mediana edad de pelo azul plateado con un pony del lado opuesto con las mismas características pero le faltaba su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué opinas Samuel? ¿Qué es lo que crees que sucedió aquí?-Phoenix saco un pañuelo blanco limpiándose la mano de dicho liquido aberrante levantándose del suelo mirando a su alrededor con esa molestia. Veia aquella habitación oscura con materiales industriales por doquier, estantes metálicos con cierras eléctricas antiguas. Antiguos taladros y rotomartillos de acero ya oxidado. Habian perdido su brillo con el paso de los años. Las paredes estaban ligeramente cubiertas de moho y apestaba a humedad, oxido y muerte.

-No lo se Penélope pero el que hizo esto fue un demonio. ¿Cómo pudo asesinar a una humilde mujer tan bella como ella?-Samuel se levanto del suelo sacudiendo la sangre de su mano manchando un lateral suyo con la sangre-¿A que hora vendrán los refuerzos?

-Ya no deben de tardar en llegar pero ¿En verdad cuadra a los informes? No recuerdo haber leído algo de un asesino que le arrancara los ojos a sus victimas.

-Tal vez esta sea su firma Phoenix. Tal vez quiera hacerse conocer por arrancarle los ojos a sus victimas.

-Es una posibilidad pero. Me parece ruin de asesinar personas inocentes.

-Tal vez tenga algo interesante para atraerlas a estos lugares abandonados.

-¿Qué podría ser que les hiciera para asesinarlas?

-No lo se, pero es obvio que si el hace esto su espejo también. Sigamos buscando Phoenix-Samuel camino hacia una cortina de metal rodeando los cuerpos de las fallecidas-Ven Shy, necesitare tu ayuda si esto se pone feo.

-Uhmm…Bueno Samuel-Fluttershy bajo la mirada viendo los cadáveres con esa esencia fría y muerta y volo con rapidez hacia Samuel evitando a toda costa el contacto físico y visual de tal forma que no se percato cuando choco de frente con Samuel golpeándose un poco la nariz. Samuel la recibió con un abrazo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No tengas miedo Fluttershy. Siempre que tengas miedo recuerda que siempre estare aquí para quitarte ese miedo de encima-Samuel le dio un pequeño beso a Fluttershy en la frente calmando su miedo. Alzo la mirada tranquila viendo a Samuel con una sonrisa y el por igual pero el gusto no duro poco. Un fuerte sonido metalico retumbo en toda la habitación proveniente del otro lado. Samuel se acerco mas a la cortina metalica acercando su oído escuchando pisadas- _Penélope, aquí esta-_ Samuel susurro señalando hacia el otro extremo, Phoenix asintió en silencio caminando hacia el sacando una pistola eléctrica de su cintura recargando medio cuerpo sobre la pared cercana a la puerta metalica con la pistola eléctrica en ambas manos. Samuel solto a Fluttershy dejándola detrás suyo arrodillándose tomando la base de la cortina metalica levantándola de golpe en un gran rechinido viendo el otro extremo con cierta sorpresa. Estaba lleno de tanques de oxigeno y de gas por todo el suelo. Y a lo lejos, dos figuras corrian tirando mas tanques de oxigeno cruzando una puerta doble de metal saliendo de la enorme sala. Fluttershy paso al otro cuarto con tranquilidad miedosa y Phoenix por igual mirando a su alrededor con arma alzada.

-¿Qué serán estas cosas Samuel? Nunca las habia visto antes.

-Yo si-Samuel tomo un tanque de oxigeno del suelo, un cilindro verde pasto con un escrito en la parte frontal 'O2'-Estos tanques son para respiración autónoma. Se utilizaba mucho antes de la gran guerra para exploraciones bajo mar, para las personas con enfermedades respiratorias o para divertirse buceando aunque son altamente inflamables asi que ten cuidado donde apuntas con esa cosa a no ser que quieras que nos convirtamos en polvo-Samuel dejo en el suelo nuevamente el cilindro de aire caminando hacia el frente con tranquilidad observando con mas calma este lugar. Fluttershy caminaba a su lado con ese mismo temor a la oscuridad y su tensión se percibía fácilmente. Samuel continuo caminando con la guardia arriba hasta llegar al centro de la sala viendo las mismas letras de oxigeno en los tanques. Samuel se detuvo en seco con un movimiento cortado de su pie mirando hacia ambos lados con esa seriedad. Phoenix paso a lado suyo pero Samuel la detuvo con su mano deteniéndola del pecho sorprendiéndola al golpe por esto-No te muevas, ni se te ocurra moverte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estamos pisando una trampa, o mas bien. Toque una trampa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tocaste una trampa?

-Mas bien una bomba. Checa mi zapato-Phoenix acerco la cabeza hacia la punta del zapato viendo un hilo de color plata siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta la pared donde habían mas tanques de oxigeno y en la punta habia una granada de fragmentación con la espoleta tambaleando ligeramente por la punta-Si muevo el pie un centímetro mas explotaremos en miles de pedazos.

-¿Ideas?

-Pues es algo arriesgada. Pero creo que se podrá.

-¿Y que es?

-Llama a Pinkie Pie, ella es la clave de esto-Phoenix hizo una mueca con los ojos mirando a Samuel y guardo la pistola envolviéndose su espalda en un aura dorado y aparecio en un chispeo dorado su enorme espadon inerte pero emanaba una esencia familiar y alegre en ese lugar donde metros atrás yacían cuerpos sin vida carentes de uno de sus ojos.

-Pinkie Pie ¿Me escuchas?-Samuel tomo el espadon de Phoenix empuñándolo con una de sus manos, sintió un fuerte ardor al usar dicho objeto ya que era un arma que el no podia usar. Ni ser un Aldebaran del Caos podia hacer que pudiera sostener un arma especialmente diseñada para otro ser vivo.

-Si Sam te escucho Pero ¿Estas seguro de que puedes llevarme?

-Eso creo Pinkie Pie pero no te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas ese campo de fuerza que te enseño Theresa?

-Oh si, lo recuerdo. Eso brillante.

-Exacto, eso brillante. Me gustaría que hicieses uno a nuestro alrededor.

-No me digas que vas a hacer una cosa alocada Sam.

-Diria que muy alocada Pinkie Pie y dudo mucho que resulte. ¿Me apoyas?-La voz de Pinkie Pie se inmuto por varios segundos, Samuel acerco a Fluttershy mas a su lado abrazándola y ella abrazando su pierna con miedo.

-Bien, me gustaría ver cosas brillar. Asi que cascos a la obra.

-Asi me gusta Pinkie Pie. Vamos Penélope, abrazame-Phoenix hizo una mueca mas extraña hacia la indicación de Samuel alejándose un poco de el con esa mirada-Vamos Penélope, el campo de fuerza es muy pequeño por lo que debemos de estar juntos para que nos salvemos.

-Maldicion, odio cuando tienes razón y cuando este con mi armadura llámame Phoenix. P-H-O-E-N-I-X-Phoenix se sonrojo abrazando a Samuel fuertemente mirando hacia otro lado mientras el reia burlonamente por su reacción-Termina esto de una vez que tendre que pasarme toda la noche en vela explicando porque la zona del crimen fue destruida por una simple granada.

-Si, si Penélope. Cuando hagas eso me llamas para ayudarte con ello. Aunque no olvides los informes. Muchos pero muchos informes.

-Ya cállate. Sino le dire a Theresa que intentaste abusar de mi-Samuel cambio de gesto mirando hacia Penélope que estaba recargada en su hombro sonrojada.

-Si, eso. Mejor acabo de una vez. ¿Lista Pinkie Pie?

-Siempre Lista Sam. Has que suene este lugar-Samuel empuño la espada nuevamente con ambas manos alzándola sobre ellos y en un giro horizontal la clavo contra el suelo cortando el hilo creando el campo de fuerza dorado cubriendo su alrededor viendo la espoleta salir disparada hacia el suelo y justo antes de que tocara suelo la granada se activo en una gran explosión haciendo una reacción en cadena con los tanques de aire y de gas causando un gran rugido a su alrededor y un gran temblor debajo de sus pies viendo como las llamas envolvían el campo de fuerza. Phoenix dio un gran grito de miedo y Fluttershy se acobijo fuertemente en las piernas de Samuel cubriéndose los odios mientras el soportaba la explosión mágica y el ardor mágico que emanaba Pinkie Pie gritaba de emoción pensando que las explosiones eran parte de sus cañones de Fiesta. Los escombros caian alrededor del campio de fuerza rebotando con fuerza creando ondas en el escudo por los impactos hasta que después de ello. El cielo azul con las hermosas nubes blancas. La costa de la ciudad de Ahcamoth. Una costa construida sobre edificios antiguos tras la gran inundación que causaron los pegasos en la gran guerra al modificar el clima. Se podían escuchar los aleteos de los pegasos acercándose al desastre del almacén. El espadón desapareció mostrando a Pinkie Pie en el aire donde Samuel la sostenía de su casco trasero mirando su ' _eso'_ de frente. Samuel se sonrojo ligeramente y la soltó cayendo de frente al suelo aturdiéndola por el golpe-¿Por qué me soltaste Sam? Me duele mi barriguita.

-Este, pues. Me sorprendí al verte de golpe. Y pues, te deje caer-Samuel aparto la mirada viendo a lo lejos los pegasos y sus espejos hacia ellos. Sobre lo mas alto de ellos estaba Rebecca en su transformación sosteniendo a Theresa con su transformación. Samuel giro todo su cuerpo mirando los cuerpos carbonizados por la explosión rascándose la cien con algo de pena-Parece que no quedo mucho de nuestras pruebas. Espero tengas mucha paciencia para firmar reportes Penélope porque esto ira para largo-Samuel bajo la mirada viendo a Penélope con su uniforme escolar aferrada a su pierna temblando del miedo-Penélope, ¿Qué haces aferrándote en mi pierna?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-Penélope reacciono alzando la mirada hacia Samuel soltándolo empujándolo ligeramente con ese mismo sonrojamiento de su parte-Es que Fluttershy tenía mucho miedo y pues. La abrace fuertemente para que no lo tuviera.

-De hecho no Penélope, ella se acomodó debajo de mis piernas y de hecho. Ella esta ahora detrás mio-Fluttershy se acercó volando sobre el hombro de Samuel mirando a Penélope con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Samuel tiene Razón, después de la explosión yo salí a ver las cosas. Y pues, diría yo que tenías miedo-Fluttershy sonrió burlándose un poco más de Penélope sonrojándose de la vergüenza y del enojo por la inocente verdad. Rebecca se detuvo frente a Samuel soltando a Theresa caminando hacia el abrazandolo fuertemente, los oficiales de la FENU empezaron a inspeccionar el área con su característica limpieza al trabajar acordonando el área y levantando un campo de fuerza para evitar intrusiones de civiles.

-Me tenias preocupada Samuel, no puedo creer que hayas echo tal tontería.

-¿Y como supiste que estábamos aquí? Si se supone que era una misión para los de la FENU-Theresa alzo la mirada viendo a Samuel con algo de miedo. Corto el abrazo sonriendo apenada.

-No, fue solo por miedo familiar ya sabes. Instinto materno-Theresa jugaba con su mechón de pelo pelo mientras que Samuel la miraba con los ojos intimidantes. Avergonzándola y presionándola mas.

-Theresa, el instinto maternal solo aplica para las madres. Y tu no eres mi madre, eres mi hermana. Asi que dime como me localizaste.

-Magia, la magia de la amistad Samuel. Magia, si. Mucha magia de la amistad.

-Dejame adivinar. Me colocaste un dispositivo de rastreo en un lugar extraño que solo tu puedes saber-Theresa dio un pequeño brinco mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh, mira eso. Que bonito mar, sera mejor que vaya a verlo-Samuel la tomo de la mano mirándola a los ojos con esa cierta molestia pero con una sonrisa vanidosa. Theresa se encogió de hombros intimidada por esto.

-Y déjame adivinar. Le dijiste a Clarah que me pusiera esa cosa mientras dormía y como Clarah duerme siempre en mi cama le fue fácil hacerlo asi que creo que seria bonito que me dijeras en donde lo puso sino seria una lastima que le dijese a Simón que su hermana esta haciendo experimentos con su hermano menor.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Si, seria una desgracia que supiera que su hermana menor hace experimentos con su inocente y dolido hermano implantándole objetos en la cabeza contra su voluntad y eso haría que Simón regresara de Neo Canterlot a ver ese asunto dejando sus tareas como Ejecutivo de la FENU-Samuel sonrio victorioso viendo a su hermana asustada por aquellas palabras de Samuel empezando a temblar de miedo.

-Bien, tu ganas. Tienes debajo de tu oreja una cámara la cual me hace ver y escuchar lo que tu vez. Inclusive esta conectada a WiFi en caso de que haya una red cercana para mejor rastreo y pues. Me preocupe mucho cuando vi a aquel cadáver por lo que supuse que estarías en problemas y le pedi de favor a Rebecca que que me trajera.

-Y dice Rainbow Dash que no eres una dulce pluma Theresa-Rebecca hacia calistenia burlándose de Theresa estirando sus brazos y alas azuladas con una sonrisa en rostro-Vamos Rainbow, Tampoco pesa una tonelada. De que debe de dejar el chocolate lo debe de dejar pero no esta tan llenita como cierta pony.

-Entiendo Rebecca y dile a Rainbow Dash que cuando tenga examanes Twilight no le ayudara-Theresa hizo una pequeña mueca de enojo mirando a Rebecca, Samuel reia discretamente moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados hasta que un oficial de la FENU se detuvo a su lado. Un hombre genérico de mediana edad, un traje grisáceo con la placa dorada de la FENU en el pecho y ojos azules plata. Y como todo oficial carente de espejo pony.

-Encontramos restos de explosivos caseros en todas las instalaciones y también nos gustaría que nos dijese si vieron algo extraño. Mas que nada del asesino.

-Pues, no vimos mucho realmente. Cuando llegamos gracias a la llamada de la florista estaba estaban ya las dos muertas sin uno de sus ojos y al darnos cuenta de que el asesino estaba aquí huyo tendiéndonos una trampa. Mas bien, nos intento asesinar usando una granada aunque gracias a la espada de Phoenix y su magia.

-Ya veo, ¿Quién es su jefe de área?

-Es ella-Samuel señalo a Penélope con el dedo índice, aquel oficial miro fijamente a Penélope por unos segundos bajando la mirada sacando un chip cuadrado de color azul con negro con pequeños transistores incrustados.

-Bien, aquí esta el papeleo que debe de hacer. Ya sabe el formato; Mínimo 25 hojas, color de letra negra, tamaño del 14 y respetando las sangrías. Mínimo cada hoja debe contener 2000 palabras explicando con detalle todo lo que vio, sin omitir nada y quitando lo innecesario, respetar el formulario tras eso y entregarlo para mañana al medio dia.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Estás loco? Si mañana tengo que hacer un examen. Examen de matemática mágica. Y bien sabes que es difícil, muy difícil. Y mas para mi que no tengo magia.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Penélope pero asi es el protocolo. Y tiene que hacerlo sino le será mas difícil alcanzar su rango de serafín-Este hombre se encogió de hombros y Penélope bajaba la mirada de golpe encogiéndose de hombros exhalando aire con fuerza.

-Coño, y necesito el dinero mas que nada. Esta bien, mañana antes del medio dia les enviare el reporte. Pero si repruebo ese examen les juro que les enviare para navidad unos pastelitos quemados-Aquel hombre sonrio dando media vuelta alejándose de ellos. Penélope guardo el chip en su bolsillo mirando hacia el suelo suspirando. Samuel de igual manera reia al igual que Theresa, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy molestándola un poco. Aunque, tras esas risas y hermandad yacía un enemigo que observaba con demasiado interés a Samuel. A lo mas lejos, con un vestido blanco y cabello largo. Con algunos viales de sangre atados a su cadera. Sonreía de la emoción al ver a Samuel teniendo una vida normal. Tenia que llamar su atención de una forma. Y solo tenia que seguir haciendo su trabajo para traerlo. Quitarle su tesoro y avivar aquella chispa negra dentro de su cuerpo.


	31. Chapter 31

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. CON UN CAPITULO ALGO ESPECIAL DONDE ENTRARA UN PERSONAJE QUE TENIA GANAS DE INTRODUCIRLO DESDE QUE EMPECE CON EL FIC. UN PERSONAJE QUE NO HE PODIDO MANEJAR EN LOS DEMAS FICS DE BUENA MANERA Y AQUI LO PODRE HACER DE BUENA FORMA Y COMO SIEMPRE. DETALLES QUE SE HABLAN AHORA PARA UN FUTURO CERCANO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN ESTOS CAPITULOS TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 31: FAMILIA-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene para nuestro amado conejillo de indias?

-Pues bien Presidente. Ultimamente ha mostrado un autoestima mas equilibrado y un positivismo algo excéntrico pero. Diria yo que va muy bien.

-¿Y su operación? ¿Funciono?

-Si, la operación de transfusión de _'Alma'_ ha sido un éxito. Con esto se prueba que si llenamos de dicho suero a un Aldebaran del Caos cuya mentalidad sea estable puede sobrepasar los limites de peligro.

-Ya veo, supongo que con eso iniciara la fase dos de nuestro experimento.

-Exacto presidente. Si las cosas salen bien según al Teorema Ludemberg esto terminara Dependiendo la recuperación de la Reina Malvada. Aunque tengo una duda presidente.

-¿De que se trata Doctora? ¿Quiere mas dinero?

-No se trata de eso presidente, me gustaría saber cuando me daría la oportunidad de salir de aquella oficina maloliente. Estoy fastidiada de oler sangre y heces todo el tiempo.

-Pronto Doctora, no se preocupe. Ya le estamos haciendo su propio laboratorio en los pisos superiores. Solo siga con lo nuestro y todo saldrá mas rápido aunque también tiene algo que yo quiero.

-¿Y de que se trata Presidente?

-Me gustaría conocer a tu espejo. Nunca he visto aquella pony con la que te vincularon al nacer. ¿Dónde esta?

-Ella, esta en otra parte presidente. Es igual a mi pero en pony. Asi que no se pierde de mucho, además. Ella se encuentra con su familia ahora y no regresara por un tiempo.

-Ya veo, entonces puede retirarse Doctora Ludemberg. Y seria agradable conocer a su espejo pronto.

-Como ordene Presidente.

* * *

-¿Y bien Theresa? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterada?-Samuel estaba sentado a un lado de su cama con Clarah por su lado mirando a Theresa dando brincos por el aire de la emoción y Twilight tratando de controlarse pero tenia una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que hasta parecía de un maniático.

-Es Simón, Nos hablo Simón, Samuel.

-Oh, Simón. Ya veo-Bajo un poco la mirada pensativo a las palabras de Theresa, Clarah se percato de esto y dejo a CherryFeather en el suelo y apenas toco suelo. Salio corriendo hacia la cocina donde estaba Fluttershy preparando los aperitivos para todos los presentes.

-¿Y quien es ese tan Simon?

-Es el hermano adoptivo de Samuel y hermano mayor de Twilight-Laina estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas mirando con normalidad a Samuel y su característica sonrisa que le cautivaba un poco.

-Pero, ¿Quién es el? Nunca he escuchado de que tenian un hermano mayor.

-Es mi BBFFF, es el mejor hermano del mundo. Jugaba con el a muchas cosas cuando era niña. Y al igual que Twilight con Shining Armor. Aun recuerdo cuando jugábamos a los escondites matemáticos. Que si sabíamos la respuesta a uno de los teoremas dabamos una pista del otro.

-Theresa, eso no suena divertido. Y menos para niños de tu edad-Clarah se burlo un poco de esto mirando a Theresa con esa burla. Theresa y Twilight ignoraron eso por su alegría ferviente al ver a su hermano.

-De hecho Simon es un buen chico. La ultima vez que lo vi me ayudo a encontrar a Lotus cuando teníamos 14 años-Laina siguió la platica con naturalidad. Samuel veia esto de otra forma, de una forma para causarle celos.

-Si, aun lo recuerdo Laina. Despues de eso mi hermano te invito de cenar y el mismo preparo la cena para ti y para Lotus.

-Lo se, mi hermana estaba desesperada por no saber nada de mi pero al final. Las cosas salieron bien y me perdono por no haber estado temprano en casa. Aunque sigo sin entender porque Alina estaba desesperada por mi y no por la seguridad de ambas.

-Asi son las hermanas Laina. No siempre las entenderas-Samuel se recostó sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo de madera de la cama superior con aquella sonrisa-Un dia te quieren mucho y al otro te olvidan por cualquier razón. Pero, te acostumbras a ello-Todas se quedaron extrañadas por esto, Samuel tenia un cierto recelo hacia el hermano mayor. Hacia su hermano adoptivo que siempre fue el mejor en todo. En deportes, educación, sociable, inteligente, y apuesto. Mientras que el pensaba como sobrevivir en los laboratorios de la FENU.

-Estan listos los aperitivos chicas-Fluttershy tenia entre sus cascos la charola de metal con algunos bocados de pan y dulce con un pequeño reproductor de música con sonidos de un canario. Detrás de ella estaba Lotus con otra charola de comida con mas aperitivos entre sus dientes y detrás de ellas dos. A duras penas mantenía el equilibrio CherryFeather quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro tiernamente con algunos vasos con jugo de naranja. Clarah se levanto de la cama tomando la charola de CherryFeather acariciando su melena con esa cierta simpatía.

-Vamos Cherry, no te sobre esfuerces por ayudar a las demás-Clarah dejo la charola con los vasos en la mesa y tomo a Cherry Feather entre sus brazos nuevamente sentándose en la cama con Samuel-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo llegara ese tal Simon?

-Las demás deben de estar esperándolo en la estación de Bus; Aloe, Alina, Penelope, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Regina, Rainbow, Rebecca y Abigail. Dice Simon que tiene una gran sorpresa para nosotros.

-¿Y cuantos años tiene Simon Theresa?-Fluttershy se sento a un lado de Samuel acariciando su barriga, Samuel escuchaba en silencio la pregunta de Theresa con cierto interés.

-Simon tiene 29 años. Al igual que Shining Armor.

-Ah, entonces el ya trabaja. ¿Y de que trabaja?

-Trabaja en las oficinas administrativas de la FENU aunque no se muy bien de eso. Ya que nunca me gusto eso de estar en oficinas. Pero eso no importa. Ya no debe de tardar en llegar. ¿esta todo listo? No quiero que mi hermano vea las cosas desarreglados-Theresa empezó a ver hacia todas partes con una cierta energía extraña al igual que Twilight pero de forma un poco mas sutil revisando debajo del tapete redondo debajo de la cama de Samuel. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Alina con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose viendo hacia dentro mirando hacia los demás quienes se habían percatado de Alina. Theresa se levantó de primeras corriendo hacia la entrada parándose frente a Alina.

-¿Hola Theresa?-Aloe paso por debajo de Alina mirando hacia arriba a Theresa dando pequeños brincos de emoción-¿Qué le pasa Aloe?

-No lo se, solo se que deberíamos quitarle el azúcar a Theresa. Le hace daño.

-¿Y Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Simón, ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Simón?-Alina bajo la mirada viendo a Aloe y viceversa mirándose extrañadas.

-¿Le dices tu o le digo yo Aloe?

-Que mejor se lo diga Penélope-Alina se hizo a un lado mostrando a Penélope y a las demás mirando algo mortificadas a Theresa. Penélope bajo un poco la mirada entrando a la habitación- Samuel se sentó en la cama asomándose hacia el pasillo viendo con cierta indiferencia y tranquilidad de su parte. Fluttershy estaba sentada viendo igualmente hacia el frente. Clarah tomo nuevamente a CherryFeather colocándola en sus brazos pero de su energía e inocencia se trepo hasta su cabeza recostándose sobre su cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

-Theresa, temo decirte estas palabras pero tu hermano no pudo venir al igual que Shining Armor. Esperamos mucho rato en la estación de trenes pero no los vimos en ninguna parte .

-Oh, ya veo. Supongo que tenia mucho papeleo-Theresa bajo un poco la cabeza decaída ante sus demás amigas que empezarona mirar con cierta tristeza la mirada de Theresa.

-Pero no hemos terminado querida, todavía falta algo que tenemos que mostrarte-Regina, se acerco a Theresa tomándola del hombro queriendo animarla. Inclusive tenia aquella mirada de apoyo y bondad que la caracterizaba a Regina.

-¿Y de que se trata? ¿Otro libro de nanotecnología bio mágica?

-No creo que ella se llame asi, y mucho menos Teniendo un nombre que no se entiende mucho que digamos.

-¿Ya le decimos o no? Que no me gusta ocultar las cosas-Abigail acaricio la melena de Applejack alborotando su melena un mas de lo habitual.

-Si, es mejor decirle antes de que tengamos que comprarle una caja de rosquillas y mucho café para que se le pase esto-Rebecca aparecio a un lado de Regina con Rainbow Dash por un lado en su hombro derecho en el aire.

-¿Qué me van a decir? ¿Qué paso?

-Vamos querida, pasa. Vamos a alegrarle el dia.

-Bueno Regina, aunque no me gustaría caerle mal en primer lugar-Por un lado de Penelope aparecio una mujer de mediana edad, con un peinado recogido en cola de caballo con un mecho rosado y azul, con una camisa de mangas cortas de color rosa y en el centro de dicha camisa tenia unas alas de color blanco de forma caricaturesca y unas bermudas de color beige y unos tenis blancos. A su lado estaba otro pony. No como Rarity o Applejack. Sino de un estatuto mas alla de lo conocido, era otro alicornio. De pelaje rosa pastel, con una melena tricolor entre los cuales estaba el crema, violeta y rosa. Y sobre su cabeza una pequeña tiara dorada con una pequeña gema violeta en el. Su Cutiemark era un corazón de cristal azul con unos pequeños marcos dorados debajo de tal corazón. Sus alas tenían dos tonos de color. Uno similar al del resto de su pelaje y las plumas de un violeta oscuro. Twilight las miro fijamente en silencio mientras ambas le saludaban con amabilidad, Samuel se levanto de su asiento al igual que las demás mirando con sorpresa esa escena. No esperaban a un personaje nuevo y menos a alguien de tal calibre-Hola Theresa, Soy Coral. Soy la novia de Simon.

-Y yo Mi Amore Cadenza, y Soy la novia de Shining Armor-Theresa bajo la mirada sorpredida viendo a Twilight y Twilight alzo la vista cruzando sus miradas con sorpresa mientras que coral las veia con una sonrisa al igual que Cadenza. Samuel se levanto de su asiento extrañado y desconfiado por esta situación al igual que Clarah. Samuel se hizo la misma pregunta al igual que Clarah "¿Qué hace una princesa en Ahcamoth?"


	32. Chapter 32

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, CON AQUEL PERSONAJE QUE ME GUSTARIA INTRODUCIR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, CLARO. CON ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, Y PUES. TAMBIEN CON ELLO, EL INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA ETAPA DE ESTE FIC. EL CUAL TAMBIEN DIGO QUE NO SERA TAN LARGO COMO LO ES REENCARNACION Y MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. POR LO QUE SI LAS COSAS VAN BIEN, EN OCTUBRE TERMINARIA EL FIC. POR LO QUE AUN HAY MUCHO TIEMPO. Y SOBRE EL TEMA DE NEO EQUESTRIA, HABIA MENCIONADO QUE HABRIA UN ONE SHOT CENTRADO EN ESTE UNIVERSO. PERO LO CAMBIARE A UNO MAS INDEPENDIENTE, EN UN UNIVERSO NORMAL, DONDE LOS SERES HUMANOS HABITAN. AUNQUE ESO SUENE CLICHE CREO, PERO. SERA BUENA ESTA HISTORIA. BUENO, TENGO FE XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC XD**

* * *

-CAPITULO 32: CAROL CADENZA-

-Mi nombre es Caroline Pazienzia Di Rivera.

-Y yo Mi amore Cadenza-Ambas hicieron una ligera reverencia frente a todos, Samuel veia con cierta tranquilidad la escena al igual que las demás amigas a excepción de Twilight quienes veian con cierta sorpresa la presencia de ambas.

-Somos originarias del Imperio Neo-Italiano. Del Reino Krystal. A mi me pueden llamar como Carol y a Cadenza como Cadence

-Ya se quien son-Clarah choco sus puños con una sorpresa acercándose a Carol inspeccionándola poco a poco, levantando sus brazos e inspeccionando su cuello hasta levantar parcialmente su camisa hasta mostrar su sostén avergonzándola, Samuel sonrió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, Laina cubrió los ojos de Lotus quien ella reía en silencio por tal acto.

-¡HEY! ¡Qu-Que haces?!-Carol aparto a Clarah mientras ella seguía viéndola con un gran interés.

-Tu eres la Princesa Caroline del Imperio Italiano, Hija del cuarto Rey de Italia, Adelphos Pazienzia III, vaya. No pensaba ver a una princesa.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es una princesa Clarah?-Alina se acerco a Carol mirándola con sorpresa. En ese momento tanto Carol como Cadence estaban algo incomodas ante tanta atención y revelación por parte de Clarah.

-Cuando estaba antes en los Laboratorios de la FENU en Italia un dia me llevaron de _'Paseo'_ Fui al palacio del Rey y en una de sus habitaciones estaba el recuadro de su hija.

-Oh, interesante. Asi que son princesas.

-Chicas, Carol y Cadence no vinieron a presentarse como princesas. Sino que vinieron como personas comunes y corrientes. Bueno, como persona y Alicornio común y corriente-Abigail tomo del hombro a Carol con una sonrisa en lo que Carol reflejaba cierta incertidumbre-Ellas vinieron con el placer de conocer a las hermanas de sus novios.

-Pero yo no sabía que Shining tenía novia, nunca me lo dijo.

-Igual Simón, nunca me dijo que tenía novia-Theresa bajo la mirada molesta a diferencia de Twilight que estaba Indignada pero en un tono mas pacifico.

-Es que tu hermano estaba tan ocupado en sus tareas en Neo Canterlot que no pudo enviarte un Mail-Cadence tomo del hombro de Theresa y ella de un coraje espontaneo arrebato su mano con enojo-Oh…

-Me molesta que mi BBBFF no me diga cuando tuvo un compromiso, se supone que es mi mejor amigo hermano mayor del mundo-Theresa salió corriendo del recibidor de la habitación de Samuel y Clarah hacia un rumbo desconocido dejando con un triste sentimiento por detrás.

-Creo que debería de acompañarla, no puedo dejarla sola-Twilight salió galopando fuera de la habitación por igual. Carol y Cadence se sentían lastimadas por las palabras de rechazo de Twilight ante buenos deseos. Abigail y las demás se sentían mal y avergonzadas por eso cruzando miradas entre ellas, Samuel veía con cierta intriga la escena en silencio nuevamente, se tocó el pecho tocando su tubo de líquido vital, sentía ligeramente un dolor en el pecho. Era un dolor sentimental que el no podía explicar. Algo que primera vez había experimentado. Lastima.

-Lo siento mucho por haberlos incomodado mucho, si les gusta nos iremos ahora mismo y no les molestaremos mas-Cadence hizo una reverencia al igual que Carol-Aun tenemos tiempo de tomar el tren de regreso a Neo Canterlot.

-No, Queridas. No hagan eso, recuerden que vienen de muy lejos para visitar a Twilight y a Theresa, no se pueden dar por vencidas tan pronto. Solo es que esta. Impactada por eso-Regina tomo del hombro tanto a Carol y a Cadence tratando de animarlas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero arruinamos nuestra primera impresión, queríamos demostrarle a Twilight las buenas personas que somos para sus hermanos-Laina se levanto del suelo caminando hacia ella tomándola de la mano firmemente.

-Vamos querida Carol, toma asiento. No te sientas mal por ellas, asi son. Vamos, platica un rato con nosotros. Para conocernos mejor-Laina le sonrio a Carol sentándose a su lado en el suelo cruzando las piernas, Cadence hizo lo mismo con esa misma sensación extrañada. Samuel sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Mirando con cierta alegría el energismo de Laina. Se sento en el suelo con Fluttershy y Clarah a un lado. Las demás se sentaron en diversas partes de la habitacion, mirando con cierta tristeza oculta mirando a ambas conocidas, a aquellas princesas de un país lejano y casi inexistente ante tanta tecnología mágica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les gustaría que le dijéramos?-Carol empezó mirando hacia todos los miembros de la habitacion en especial a Samuel que ha estado callado desde que aparecieron-Disculpa, no conozco tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Samuel, Carol-Samuel respondio con una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo también la cabeza-Soy el hermano adoptivo de Theresa y de Twilight. Y ella es Fluttershy mi mejor amiga y espejo. Igual hermana adoptiva de Twilight y Theresa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pues ya sabran mi nombre por lo que volverme a presentar va de sobra. Y bien ¿Qué gustaría saber de nosotras? Venimos antes que Simón y Shining Armor para conocer a su hermana menor y amigas antes. Pero, parece que no salio como esperábamos.

-Olvida eso Cadence, Theresa y Twilight se darán cuenta de su error y vendrán apenas se den cuenta de ello. ¿Verdad Rainbow?-Rebecca tenia sobre su cabeza a Rainbow mirando con ese mismo carisma la escena moviendo ligeramente las alas.

-Exacto, Ambas pueden ser cabeza hueca a veces. E inclusive muy quisquillosas.

-Hey, esa palabra sono inteligente. ¿Acaso ya eres una cabeza hueca?-Rebecca le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a Rainbow y con el golpe tocarse la cabeza del dolor ligero.

-Je, muchas gracias por eso Rebeca, Rainbow pero creo que hicimos algo de daño al llegar asi. Tal vez pudimos haber enviado un telegrama antes de llegar-Cadence se veia ahora mas tranquila ante la buena actitud y carisma de las personas que le rodeaban y ponys, Samuel se encontraba ya un poco tranquilo al verlas. Al igual que Clarah que demostró ligeramente parte de su pasado demostrando que ella viajo a varias partes del mundo cuando estaba presa por la FENU.

-¿Telegrama que es eso?-Abigail mostro una gran desconocimiento al igual que las demás personas, Laina capto la pregunta y empezó a meditar al igual que Alina, Lotus y Aloe-¿Sabras algo de eso Jack?

-No lo se Abi, suena una televisión gramática. O sepa henos que sepa eso.

-Es un tipo de mensajería utilizada hace mas de 300 años, es un método resumido de las cartas tradicionales incluyendo entr palabras-Samuel se cruzo de brazos bajando ligeramente la mirada con cierto orgullo por ser el mas adepto en la historia humana del pasado. Muy del pasado.

-Asi es Samuel, aunque pensándolo mejor, no creo que un telegrama llegue hasta aca, además. en nuestro camino no encontramos en ninguna parte una central de correos.

-Disculpa que pregunte Cadence, pero ¿No tienen internet o mensajería mágica en Krystal?-Regina movio la cabeza hacia un lado señalando con la mano a Cadence curiosa y extrañada ante tal inocencia tecnológica. Por no decir ignorancia.

-No-Carol respondió la pregunta en lugar de Cadence moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados-En Krystal seguimos usando mensajería tradicional, cartas, telegramas, nuestras televisiones no son holográficas, sino físicas y el internet es un tabú para Krystal.

-¿Quién podría hacer tal barbaridad en pleno siglo 22?

-El mismo Rey de Krystal-Samuel se levanto del suelo caminando hacia su escritorio tomando la placa de acero con ambas manos regresando hacia su lugar nuevamente colocando la placa en medio de la mesa, en un suave movimiento horizontal de su muñeca izquierda se encendio el computador mostrando el buscador y mentalmente utilizando su chip neuronal inicio la búsqueda del Reino de Krystal, Neo-Italia-El Rey Adelphos III. Nacido en el Reino Krystal. Neo-Italia, hijo del antiguo Rey Adelphos II. Con unos ideales inquebrantables y voluntad de acero-Samuel empezó a mostrar imágenes del Reino Krystal, con hermosas calles de ladrillo y casas de madera. Muy bella y retrograda para una época tan avanzada y futurista-Es escritor, Filosofo y matemático. Sus creencias van desde el esoterismo hasta la alquimia. Y cree que las personas que no esten atadas a los aparatos electrónicos son capaces de liberarse de sus cadenas, lo que ha hecho que su economia se levante ante muchos ciudades-Reinos del mundo después de que en sus tierras se iniciara la gran guerra-Samuel siguió moviendo con su brazo entre las imágenes de la ciudad Krystal hasta detenerse en una, era un obelisco. Un obelisco en forma circular entrecruzándose con su otra mitad hasta la punta. Donde sobre la punta se encontraba una gigante esfera dorada con unas aberturas por los costados. Las cuales dichas llamas mostraban una representación de los rayos solares-Este es el obelisco del solsticio, durante los dias muestra esta hermosa llama dorada y en las noches las llamas se apagan y por la posición en la que se encuentra, se puede hacer el reflejo de una Luna menguante durante todas las noches del año. Esta estatua la construyo su padre apenas la guerra termino como ofrenda de paz y amor hacia las princesas de su pueblo. Es un pueblo hermoso si lo ves en una perspectiva diferente, por las tardes de verano se escuchan a los canarios y en las noches a las cigarras, animales casi inexistentes en esta parte del Nuevo Mundo pero para el Reino de Krystal son un tesoro para cuidar…-Carol sonrio halagada ante tantas palabras de Samuel, Cadence hizo lo mismo mirando a Carol a los ojos y ella por igual. Carol tomo la mano de Samuel sacándolo de su trance al igual que los demás, sonrojándolo en el momento, Laina observo esto en el acto mirando con cierto coraje a Samuel por su reacción.

-Con eso esta bien Samuel, con eso basta para que ellas sepan de nosotras-Carol solto a Samuel recomponiéndose a todas con la vista con esa sonrisa bien tornada y bella-No pensaba que el Reino de Krystal fuera tan conocido. Tras el gran apagon tecnológico en nuestro reino no sabemos mucho del exterior y hablo por todos en Krystal, que es bello saber que hablan de sus bellezas.

-Asi es Carol, y aunque estemos algo intimidadas por tanta tecnología, nos sentimos comodas al saber que Simón tiene tan buenos amigos.

-Y es un gran hermano-Fluttershy rompió el silencio alegre mirando a ambas con esa sonrisa en su amarillento y suave rostro-Es una persona muy admirable y querida por todas nosotras. De hecho, el cuidaba de nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas. Al igual que a Samuel.

-Asi es, Simón supo animarme en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida. Inclusive arriesgo su futuro por defender-Samuel había tomado mas confianza hacia Carol y Cadence mirándolas ahora con una sonrisa-Claro, también Shining Armor estaba ahí. Siempre con esa valentía de admirar, Una valentía que adopte con el tiempo y estoy orgulloso de compartir esa valentía.

-¿Y como era Simón de niño?

-Pues, realmente era casi el mismo de ahora, solo que digamos que todas las cosas peligrosas las hacia sin pensar. Era como si no le preocupaba salir herido, y era algo que compartía con Shining Armor. Realmente ambos son iguales en todo-Samuel se veia algo retraído al hablar de Simón, a pesar de saber que era un excelente hermano mayor tenía miedo de hablar de mas, de que fue el quien hizo que adoptaran a Samuel de niño.-Recuerdo una vez que Simón me regalo unos audífonos para mi doceavo cumpleaños y me llevo a ver la puesta del sol en las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Me alegra saber que mi novio es un gran hermano para ustedes. Y realmente me alegra demasiado-Carol asintió la cabeza varias veces con esa sonrisa en el rostro, Samuel se sintió alagado por tal carisma sonriendo únicamente hacia ellas en forma de contestación.

-Basta de hablar de Simón y Shining. Cuéntennos algo de ustedes. Seria placentero conocerlas a fondo-Regina se sento sobre el escritorio cruzándose de piernas y Rarity a un lado de Samuel cansadas de estar de pie, Penelope se quedo todo el tiempo detrás de Samuel, en parte de dicho tiempo observándolo hablar, con gran interés.

-Pues, como saben. Soy la hija del Rey Adelphos.

-Y yo soy la sobrina de la Princesa Celestia-Todas se impactaron al escuchar eso, Cadence se veia tranquila antes sus palabras pero no por los demás quienes se veian demasiado sorprendidos por eso, Samuel movio la cabeza en círculos asimilando las palabras relajándose un poco, volteo a ver a Fluttershy quien temblaba ligeramente de la sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿Deben de hacer reverencia?-Samuel señalo a sus amigas con cierta malicia, Cadence reacciono al igual con Carol mirando a todas parandose firmemente y dejaron caer mitad de su cuerpo hacia abajo en un angulo de 90º y las ponys pegaron el rostro contra el suelo a excepción de Fluttershy quien fue detenida por Samuel mirando con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa aquella escena avergonzando un poco a Carol y Cadence.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? No es necesario hacer tal cosa.

-Porque es divertido verlas hacer eso-Samuel comenzó a burlarse ligeramente, sus amigas seguían estando en esa posición firmes pero algo molestas ante la burla de Samuel aunque Rebecca y Laina estaban sonriendo ante el humor de Samuel, era evidencia de que los viales de liquido mágico seguían surtiendo efecto en el-Vamos chicas, ya levántense. No es necesario tanta formalidad-Todas se levantaron del suelo y otras recomponiendo su posición estirando su cuerpo por el entumecimiento-Y bien Carol ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el dia de hoy? Podriamos ir a pasear o podríamos buscarle un lugar para su hospedaje.

-Realmente me gustaría pasear. Pero, me gustaría hacerlo con cada uno de ustedes ¿Verdad Cadence?

-Si, siempre nos ha gustado conocer a las nuevas personas individualmente y nos gustaría hacerlo. ¿Qué opinan?

-No tengo ningun problema con ello, ¿Y quién sería el primero?

-Pues, teníamos pensado que seria Theresa con Twilight, para acercarnos un poco mas pero, parece que no sera ese caso.

-Pues podría ser alguien mas-Penelope señalo con la mirada a Samuel quien no se habia percatado de ello mirando hacia Carol con naturalidad-Alguien muy torpe y desconocido por muchos, odiado por otros y querido por pocos. Tal vez podrias darle una oportunidad.

-Si, suena interesante. Me gustaría conocer al hermano menor de Simón-Carol se levanto del suelo caminando hacia Samuel tomándolo de la mano levantándolo del suelo. Laina miro este detalle molestándose un poco mas ante tal contacto de Carol-Vamos Samuel, vayamos a un lugar interesante.

-Espera, ¿Hablaban de mi entonces? No me siento preparado aun-Cadence tomo a Fluttershy del casco guiándola hacia la salida con cierta sutileza algo contraria a la de Carol-Es la primera vez que salgo con alguien, se gentil.

-Samuel quiere que le deje sin comida en vez de Theresa-Laina se paso la mano por la frente mirando al suelo viendo como los 4 individuos salían de la habitación.

-Vaya vaya vaya, parece que alguien esta celosa porque cierta princesa se llevó a su Mejor amigo ¿No es así?-Penélope golpeo con el hombro a Laina mientras seguía viendo hacia la entrada de la habitación con malicia.

-Y parece que tendré que robarle dinero a cierta persona por ser muy molesta con ese asunto. Tal vez, podría comprar un vestido para el fin de semana ¿Qué opinas Lotus?

-Tal vez podríamos ir a cenar con ese dinero, escuche de un Restaurant cinco estrellas que es dirigido por Fancy Pants.

-Espera, ¿Fancy Pants? ¿Sabes cuánto costara ese lugar? Te cobran una millonada por solo un vaso de agua-Penélope inmediatamente reacciono a eso perdiendo su compostura-Me dejaras en la quiebra tan solo entrando a ese lugar.

-Es eso o te quedas sin comer por una semana-Laina empezó a sonreir maliciosamente mientras que las demás reían ante la escena, Clarah ignoraba eso mirando hacia la puerta viendo pasar los estudiantes. Mirando hacia el interior con ese habitual odio hacia Samuel y Clarah. _"Aunque las cosas vayan mejor ahora, parece que siempre habrán detalles del pasado que nos recuerden de donde venimos, espero que no tenga que experimentar eso Samuel de nuevo, y si lo vuelve a experimentar. Tal vez yo sea quien lo detenga ahora"_


	33. Chapter 33

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO INTERMEDIARIO YA QUE LO QUE SEGUIRA EN EL FIC SERA ALGO DIFERENTE, BUENO. SERA LO MISMO PERO QUIERO ENFOCARME CON OTRO PERSONAJE EL CUAL NO LE HE DADO LA IMPORTANCIA QUE SE MERECE, CLARAH. ¿POR QUE? PORQUE CLARAH ES DE LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE ENTIENDEN A SAMUEL, SINO LA UNICA PERSONA. Y ELLA ES LA CLAVE EN SI PARA EL DESARROLLO PSICOLOGICO DE SAMUEL, YA QUE COMO VERAN. EL ESTA ATADO TEMPORALMENTE A LOS FRASCOS DE LIQUIDO Y ELLA ES QUIEN A TOMADO MAS HUMANIDAD COMPARADA A LA DE SAMUEL DESDE QUE CONVIVIO CON EL. ADEMAS, HE DE AVISAR QUE DENTRO DE POCO ME GRADUARE ASI QUE SI ME AUSENTO UNA SEMANA O VARIAS ES POR TAL MOTIVO, ADEMAS. ME GUSTARIA ADELANTARME A ALGO ANTES QUE NADA.**

 **-SE QUE DIJE QUE CUANDO ACABASE REENCARNACION TERMINARIA CON TODOS MIS PROYECTOS TAMBIEN. DARIA POR TERMINADO MI HOBBY DE ESCRITOR (HACE MAS DE 1 AÑO SI NO ME EQUIVOCO) PERO QUIERO MODIFICAR AQUELLO, YA QUE LO QUE HAGO YO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. NO ES PARA GANAR FAMA, NI SER RECONOCIDO. SINO, QUE LA GENTE. QUE SE QUE NO SON MUCHOS, SEPA Y SIENTA LO QUE YO IMAGINO, TAL VEZ NO DE LA FORMA TRADICIONAL PERO LO HAGO. TAL VEZ NUNCA LLEGUE A ALCANZAR A OTROS ESCRITORES LATINOS PERO SE QUE DONDE ESTOY AHORA MISMO, HA SIDO POR TODAS LAS ENTRADAS, POR TODAS LAS PALABRAS QUE USTEDES HAN LEIDO Y HECHO POSIBLE Y SI YO LLEGASE A TERMINAR AHORA. QUE UNA ETAPA DE MI VIDA ESTA POR TERMINAR Y EMPEZAR A TRABAJAR A LO QUE ME DEDIQUE DURANTE TRES AÑOS Y DICHOS TRES AÑOS FUERON TAMBIEN COMO EMPECE CON ESTO, NO SIGNIFICARA QUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTA ETAPA TERMINE CON ESTO. NO, NO LO HARE. PORQUE TAL VEZ, PARA LA TERCERA PARTE DE REENCARNACION Y LA DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA NO SEAN YA TAN LEIDAS COMO SUS ANTECESORAS. SE QUE LOS CAPITULOS E HISTORIAS VENIDERAS SERAN ESCRITAS CON AMOR Y PASION A LO QUE HAGO. ESPEREN EN SEPTIEMBRE (O ANTES) EL CAPITULO PILOTO DE PROYECTO EXODO, ESPEREN EN NOVIEMBRE LA CONCLUSION DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, ESPEREN EN DICIEMBRE O ENERO (ME GUSTARIA MAS EL PRIMERO DE ENERO) LA CONCLUSION DE REENCARNACION, ESPEREN EN MARZO APRENDIZ DE MAGO, ESPEREN PARA DICIEMBRE DEL OTRO AÑO UN FANFIC INSPIRADO EN UN JUEGO QUE PARA MI FUE DE LOS MEJORES. "HALO" NO SERA UN FANFIC CROSS OVER, NI COPIADO DE LA HISTORIA. SERA UNO INSPIRADO EN ELLO, CON EL CONCEPTO. EN NUESTRA EPOCA ACTUAL O EN UN FUTURO CERCANO. SE QUE TAL VEZ ESTE ADELANTANDOME MUCHO PERO ES MEJOR DECIRLO YA QUE CUANDO ME GRADUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARAN EN MI VIDA, Y SE QUE MIENTRAS HAYA GENTE QUE LEA LO QUE HAGO, ME TENDRAN AQUI TODAS LAS SEMANAS. LOS 365 DIAS DEL AÑO TRAYENDOLES CAPITULOS NUEVOS Y FRESCOS DE TODOS LOS FICS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER FORMADO PARTE DE ESA ETAPA DE MI VIDA QUE TERMINA EN JULIO. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 34 DE PROYECTO EXODO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 33: EL MEJOR HERMANO-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Theresa?-Twilight alzo la mirada viendo a Theresa ligeramente a los ojos con una tristeza inocente en su mirada.

-¿Y tu ya te sientes mejor?-Theresa hizo el mismo movimiento viendo a Twilight entre algunos mechones de cabello sentadas en el suelo del edificio de dormitorios, Twilight movio la cabeza hacia los lados en silencio, Theresa sonrio bajando la mirada nuevamente-Lo supuse, no puedo creer que Simon y Shining tuvieran novias sin avisarnos. Es algo, que no pensé que pasaría.

-Siempre pensé que estarían con nosotras hasta la graduación.

-pero eso no paso, apenas termino la secundaria el partio a Neo Canterlot a vivir con nuestros padres y trabajar. Mientras nosotras estudiábamos para que ellos nos reconocieran-Theresa alzo la mirada viendo al paisaje futurista de Ahcamoth, viendo a lo lejos la torre de cristal y acero de forma torcida con el sol reflejándose en los cristales. Twilight hizo lo mismo viendo hacia el frente sintiendo la brisa fresca pasar por su melena moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-Exacto.

-Tanto esfuerzo, tantos estudios. Todo ese esfuerzo, buscando la aprobación de nuestros hermanos, todo para nada.

-No sabia que Shining Armor buscara tal cosa, pensaba que siempre estaríamos unidos como familia. Como hermanos.

-En cambio. Se fue a Neo Canterlot a conseguir novia, a alejarse mas de nosotras-Theresa doblo sus rodillas por completo y las abrazo bajando la mirada, Twilight se recargo por un lado de Theresa mirando hacia el paisaje en silencio, era un amor fraternal tan fuerte que cualquier suceso en la vida de sus hermanos mayores. Les afectaba, podría interpretarse como un sentimiento enfermizo para cualquiera pero no para Theresa, Twilight o cualquiera que las conociese bien para saber que ella aprecia demasiado a su hermano mayor, inclusive sobre el mismo Samuel. Quien ha estado en mas contacto con ella que Simon y Shining Armor.

-Y para rematar, no vinieron ellos. Sino sus novias, que resultaron ser princesas de un reino extranjero. Y sabes que nos estresan esas personas de la clase alta.

-¿Tu crees que tras escuchar las malas y dolorosas palabras de nuestras hermanas debamos hacer algo bonito por ellas, Shining?

-Esas palabras hirieron mi pobre y dulce corazon después de un viaje muy largo y agotador. Creo que deberia de comerme esta tanda de chocolates de nuez, zarzamora y vainilla. Claro, también leer este manual de magia Tecnologica y nanomaquinas hasta dormir.

-Y yo escuchar las grabaciones de los científicos mas reconocidos de Neo Canterlot hasta desfallecer de tanto conocimiento-Theresa y Twilifgr alzaron la mirada hacia el origen de ambas voces, se escuchaban casi idénticas con un tono de voz entre agudo y grave con cierto silbido burlon en sus palabras, voltearon viendo a un hombre adulto con un traje blanco de una pieza, con un ave Fenix negro bordado en el lado izquierdo de su traje, tenia las mangas de color negro y una corbata, su cabello era castaño pero emanaba cierto tono azulado y unos zapatos color negro de alta calidad, el pony era de pelaje blanco como la nieve, tenia una melena azulada con pequeñas franjas azul plata, su Cutiemark era una estrella lavanda con un escudo azulado y tres pequeñas estrellas azuladas en la parte superior. Ambas se levantaron de golpe corriendo hacia sus respectivos hermanos abrazandolos fuertemente correspondiéndole los abrazos con alegría y cariño.

-Pense que no vendrías Simon-Theresa miro a Simón con una sonrisa mientras seguían abrazados con fuerza.

-Yo también lo pensé Theresa pero mi jefa me dio la oportunidad de venir, me dijo que la unión de la familia es algo muy fuerte que no debo de perder asi que tome el tele transporte más cercano y pues, aquí estoy.

-¿Y tu Shining? Pensé que tenías mucho que cuidar en Neo Canterlot. ¿Les avisaron a nuestros papás de que vendrían a fin de cuentas?

-De hecho la Princesa Celestia me dio la oportunidad de venir al igual que a Simon. Y no tenemos que avisarles a nuestros papás de que vendríamos, no somos niños chiquitos-Shining corto el abrazo al igual que Shining mirando a sus hermanas con una pequeña sonrisa-Venimos para saber como les iba con nuestras novias.

-Les pedimos que vinieran en lugar de nosotros para que se conocieran mejor ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se la pasaron con ellas?-Simon veia con cierta alegría a Twilight y Theresa, ambas bajaron la mirada cambiando ligeramente su sonrisa a una de tristeza. Simon hizo lo mismo cruzándose de brazos mirando a Shining y el por igual, ambos movieron la cabeza hacia los lados y suspiraron al mismo tiempo-¿Qué opinas Shining?

-Pues de que ambas hicieron mal en haber ignorado de esa forma a Carol y Cadence. Despues de haber viajado de tan lejos para verlas.

-A pesar de que ya sabíamos de lo que hicieron, queríamos verlo por nuestra propia cuenta. Y lastimosamente pudimos comprobar que era verdad. ¿Por qué lo hicieron Theresa, Twilight? ¿Por qué hicieron le hicieron esa groseria a Carol y Cadence?

-Porque queríamos verlos a ustedes, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vimos. Y pues, queríamos verlos a ustedes y no a ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije porque-Theresa alzo la mirada viendo el rostro de Simon, estaba ahora molesto viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Twilight estaba en silencio mirando a Shining con el mismo gesto y con el pecho inflado viéndola en silencio-¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-No puedo creer que mi hermana sea asi de egoísta con las demás personas, Carol y Cadence vinieron para conocerlas con una alegría enorme, porque para nosotros también son especiales. Eres mi hermana, al igual que Twilight y creo pensar lo mismo que Shining cuando te digo que me decepciona que tu y Twilight hayan tomado una decisión tan infantil y egoísta. Carol y Cadence ahora son nuestras novias, parte de esta familia. Y si ellas vinieron fue por eso, para formar ese lazo y no creimos que harias tal cosa.

-Lo siento mucho Simon, no pensé que te haríamos enojar por algo asi.

-Si no estoy molesto. Sino que decepcionado-Samuel cambio su gesto nuevamente tallándose la nuca con rapidez-Pense que seria buena idea de que Carol y Cadence vinieran pero veo que me equivoque. Supongo que le tendre que decir que vaya a casa antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pedirles que se vayan, porque veo que les molesta mucho verlas. ¿Verdad Shining?

-Exacto, les diremos que se vayan a casa y de paso les diremos lo que paso con ustedes a nuestros padres a ver como toman la situación. Supongo que les hemos dado muchas libertades y pues, creo que debemos hablar con su Directora a ver en que acuerdo se puede llegar.

-Tal vez les dimos muchas cosas que al final salieron contradictorias. Vamonos Shining, debemos de hablar con Carol y Cadence a ver como toman la situación-Simon dio media vuelta al igual que Shining caminando hacia la puerta metalica, entrada a los dormitorios dejando detrás a Theresa y Twilight con esa tristeza en su mirada-Aunque tal vez, se puedan redimir y no tengamos que hablar con ellas para decirles esta dolorosa respuesta. No lo se, conviviendo con ellas. Viendo que en verdad son buenas personas. O persona y pony.

-Bien, haremos lo que piden-Theresa camino hacia Simon tomándolo de la manga de su traje mirándolo algo molesta-Haremos eso, asi como todo lo que nos han pedido. Pero, no nos miren asi, no nos gusta esa mirada.

-¿Lo haras?-Simon alzo la mirada viendo hacia la entrada sin mostrar una emoción sonora, Twilight hizo lo mismo pisando la cola de Shining Armor con esa tristeza en su mirada.

-Si, tengo que hacerlo, asi como me pediste hace años cuidar de Samuel. Hare lo mismo con Carol-No tan lejos de la escena, una persona se encontraba recargada en la pared detrás del cuarto de entrada a los dormitorios con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, con un acompañante desconocido escuchando con tristeza la escena.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pedi con Samuel? Ya no recuerdo. Siendo honesto no recuerdo nada de eso.

-Fue antes de que te fueras a Neo Canterlot. Antes de que la FENU se lo llevara. ¿No lo recuerdas?-Samuel volteo a ver a Shining Armor y el hizo lo mismo sin mirar a Twilight. Ambos movieron la cabeza hacia los lados negando la respuesta.

-No, no me acuerdo. Ni Shining Armor, ¿Qué tiene Samuel?

-Me habias pedido que cuidara de el a toda costa, que no permitiera que alguien le hiciese daño. Que lo cuidara como si el fueras tu-Aquella figura se toco el pecho sintiendo la ropa de latex y algodón acariciando su tubo de acero con liquido divino apretando con fuerza los botones de seguridad arrancándoselo poco a poco. Su acompañante veia esto en silencio mirando con tristeza como su compañero lo hacia con una mueca de odio y tristeza.

-¿Y que fue lo que aprendiste de Samuel? ¿Despues de todo lo que paso? Porque, ahora cambiaste el tema Theresa y es algo que ya quiero cerrar de una vez. Carol y Cadence nos esperan abajo en el dormitorio de Sam.

-Que, el nunca sera tan genial como lo eres tu.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué dices tal crueldad hacia tu hermano?

-Porque, a pesar de ser alguien muy increíble. A pesar de que tenga una habilidad tan asombrosa como nosotras. No puedo confiar en el-Esa palabra hizo añicos dos cosas; El frasco de liquido mágico estropeándose por toda la ropa de algodón y Latex cortando la piel, acarreando nuevamente ese dolor físico y tanto peso emocional y el corazon. Que habia almacenado muchas emociones alegres hacia Theresa.

-¿Por qué? Siempre te veia alegre con Sam, no puedes ser tan cruel con el. El es un buen chico.

-Porque tengo miedo de que un dia se vuelva loco como los demás y haga un caos. Por eso tengo años tratando de buscar una cura para su malestar. Para evitar que destruya todo lo que amo.

-¿Y a el no lo amas tanto como a mi, Shining Armor, Twilight y nuestros padres?-Theresa solto a Simon y el no volteaba a verla, el veia hacia la puerta, específicamente a la pared del fondo de la puerta sobre las escaleras. Viendo aquella figura atraves de la pared. Su mirada era de tristeza, una emoción inundo su cuerpo al ver aquella figura del otro lado de la pared. Shining veia de misma forma aquella figura y como tenia a un acompañante pony tratando de consolarlo en silencio.

-Ya veo, asi que tu también piensas igual ¿No Twi Twi?-Shining Armor seguía viendo aquella figura moviéndose del dolor a través de la pared sintiendo ese dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Si Shining Armor, aunque lo mio no es eso. Nunca me ha agradado Samuel, no tengo nada con Fluttershy. Me agrada, es una muy buena amiga. Pero nunca me agrado Samuel.

-Por eso nunca ibas a sus cumpleaños ¿Verdad? Todos esos 'Examanes' Fueron mas que un pretexto horrible para no ver a tu hermano adoptivo-Shining Armor volteo a ver a Twilight mirándola con enojo mientras que Simon seguía observando como aquella persona sufria en silencio. Sabiendo la verdad, arrepintiéndose haber ido a buscar a Theresa-Me da tristeza saber que mi BBFFF sea asi de cruel, pensaba que cuidábamos mucho a un angel pero veo que nos equivocamos. No diremos nada de esta platica pero de algo te advertiré Twilight Sparkle. Cuida mucho a Samuel, porque la princesa Celestia me ha contado de que el es un chico muy especial. Somos afortunados de tener a un chico tan carismático y fuerte con nosotros. El junto con Fluttershy pasaron cosas horribles hasta que el dia que los encontramos y hasta la fecha estamos alegres de ello y espero que tu también lo estes. Porque no sabes cuando necesitaras de tu hermano y cuando eso pase, el te podría dar la espalda.

- _Ya veo porque Theresa me hacia tantas cosas bonitas, es una pena saber que todo fue por compromiso y no por cariño. Y veo que siempre fui su conejillo de indias para todo._

 _-¿Y que pienas hacer Samuel?_

 _-Nada, como siempre. Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, vámonos. Tenemos que ir a ver a Carol y Cadence, debemos de guiarlas por la academia y mañana ver a donde vamos de visita._

 _-¿Y tu frasco? ¿No iras con la Doctora?_

 _-No, por ahora no ire. Ire cuando las cosas esten bien, dejemos a Theresa con Simon un buen rato._


	34. Chapter 34

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA. QUE SIENDO HONESTO, NO ME HABIA PERCATADO QUE NO SUBI EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA XD SE ME HABIA IDO EL AVION POR LA ESCUELA Y HASTA AHORITA QUE ANDO VIENDO LOS CAPS QUE SUBI DE TODOS LOS FICS ME DI CUENTA QUE NO SUBI ESTE CAPITULO. AUNQUE IGUAL LO TOMARE COMO EL DE ESTA SEMANA XD PORQUE IGUAL NO ALCANCE A ESCRIBIR. AL MENOS POR ESTE CAPITULO. YA QUE DENTRO DE POCO. EN UNA SEMANA, NO PODRE ESTAR MUY ACTIVO YA QUE MI GRADUACION ESTA CERCA. EN FIN, IGUAL HARE LO QUE PUEDA EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS QUE RESTAN PARA NO DETENERME EN SECO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

-CAPITULO 34: DOS ESPECIES, UN CORAZON-

Samuel estaba sentado, minutos después de que Theresa y Simón junto con sus espejos ponys abandonaran el tejado. Mirando al suelo con cierta tristeza y amargura. Con su mano izquierda en su pecho con los dedos cubiertos de liquido divino y sangre y la mano derecha en su rodilla. Fluttershy veia esto con tristeza y miedo desde su posición estatica y dudosa. El se sentía usado, nunca pensó que la única persona. Quien en realidad amo como su familia en realidad le tuviese miedo y por ese mismo miedo fingiera un amor hipócrita. Que uso la confianza de Samuel para experimentar con el, guiarlo falsamente a un beneficio mentiroso y un amor de cristal. Sabia que todos los experimentos de la FENU no se comparaban a esa horrible sensación en el corazon. Y del mismo sufrimiento, aquellas sensaciones físicas y agónicas inundaban su ser. Deseaba poder destruir toda esa hipocrecia del mundo. Deseaba con todo su corazon destruir toda la vida en la tierra. El sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, el sabia que poseía un poder incalculable. Que no ncecesitaba de un espejo para poder cumplir su agonico deseo.

-Lo que estas pensando Samuel, es un peligro-Clarah apareció de la nada caminando sobre el barandal de brazos cruzados, usando su habilidad para no perder el equilibrio. Con sus suelas envueltas de esa energía violeta pura. La energía de la antimateria. Samuel miro con odio a Clarah en silencio, Fluttershy retrocedió varios pasos lentamente escuchándose sus pisadas en el suelo de concreto-Conozco esa mirada Samuel. ¿Sabes por qué? No, no lo sabes. Asi como yo no se tu pasado, tu no sabes el mío. Llevo viviendo contigo casi un año. Un año para saber cómo duermes, para saber como te duchas, para saber cómo te alimentas y como actúas. Un año para saber que te estas visitando al enemigo para que te de ese dichoso suero mágico. Y antes de eso, entrar entre sus filas para detener a mas gente como tu. A mas Aldebarán. Sabes, somos una especie que vacila entre la extinción y la evolución. Y lo peor aun es que somos una especie creada por otros-Clarah toco su pecho bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza. Samuel molesto por las palabras y aturdido de sus emociones extendió su brazo derecho cargándolo con magia negra. Con magia que el mismo creaba con su dolor. Clarah sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados-Serás tonto Samuel, ¿Crees que tu magia podrá asesinarme? En primer lugar, tu y yo somos enemigos por naturaleza. Tu magia es capaz de destruir continentes enteros creando energia mientras que yo querido. Desaparezco esa energía-Los ojos de Clarah empezaron a emanar un aura rosado con violeta mirándolo con esa sonrisa. Samuel se enfureció mas viéndola a los ojos enfurecido-Hazlo Samuel, lánzame tu mejor ataque. Demuéstrale a todo el mundo que nosotros somos una sub especie que nunca debió haber existido. Asesíname por favor. Acaba con mi miseria de una vez. Porque tu Samuel, no conocer lo que es perder a tus padres frente a ti, y peor aun. Que tu los hayas asesinado con tus propias manos. Anda, haz que me reúna con ellos pero recuérdalo. Asesinandome, asesinaras a todos en la academia y con ello media ciudad; Asesinaras a Penélope, a Simon, Carol, Abigail, Alina, Lotus, Applejack, CherryFeather, a Laina-Samuel reacciono a este ultimo nombre bajando ligeramente el brazo reduciendo su magia tecnológica ligeramente. Clarah dejo de emanar aquel aura bajando del barandal caminando hacia el con tranquilidad-Aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? Que parte de mi murió esa vez que luchaste contra mi me cambio, aquel brazo que hiciste que me cercenaran me hiciera darme cuenta de lo idiota que me veia. De lo estúpida que me veia ante un joven que apenas podia hablar y solo luchaba por proteger a los demás. Y ahora, veo a un niño que solo se hace daño porque solo una persona haya dicho que le tenia miedo. ¿Acaso no estabas acostumbrado a ese odio? ¿A que la gente temiera de ti? Que débil eres Samuel, a pesar de tener a alguien como Fluttershy apoyándote. Queriéndote todo el tiempo y tienes la idiotez de preocuparte por alguien quien ni siquiera comparte tus lazos de sangre. Pense que eras mas fuerte, no entiendes nuestra posición. Nunca lo has hecho-Clarah se abalanzo sobre Samuel cayendo frente a el besándolo en los labios mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Esto tomo de sorpresa a Samuel ya Fluttershy mirando a Clarah con sorpresa y ambos cambiaron su mirada al verla cometiendo tal acto hasta que corto el beso-Tambien te dire que desde hace casi un año. He intentado darme a ver, para que aquel idiota el cual me salvo la vida y del cual me enamore se fije en mi pero es tan idiota que se preocupa por cosas triviales. Asi que haz caso a lo que digo por una vez; Ves al medico, atiéndete esa mierda que tienes en el pecho y no regreses hasta que vengas de buen humor por favor. Que estoy harta de ver como la gente sufre por cosas tan simples que ignora a los verdaderos problemas. Como si en verdad vale la pena luchar por alguien que ni es de tu sangre-Clarah se levanto del suelo limpiándose los labios caminando hacia el barandal de nuevo-Te vere abajo Samuel, mañana atiende eso. Hoy, actua normal, no como el Samuel drogado por el liquido que arruino su vida. Sino por el Samuel que es en realidad-Clarah salto del barandal hacia los dormitorios dejando a Samuel ya Fluttershy mirando sorprendidos la escena. Fluttershy miro a Samuel en silencio viéndolo a los ojos. Con unos ojos perdidos y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire armándose de valor caminando hacia el.

-Vamos Samuel, tenemos cosas que hacer. Ya va a anochecer y tenemos que ir al Restaurant con Carol y Cadence. tienes que tomar una ducha pronto. En media hora nos vamos-Fluttershy se coloco debajo del brazo de Samuel usando toda su fuerza para levantarlo del suelo y poco a poco el fue levantándose del suelo con su ayuda. Ella empezó a volar por la estatura de Samuel colocándose detrás de el guiándolo hasta el interior del edificio-Vamos Samuel, no seas remilgoso. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer hoy y mañana tenemos que ir al trabajo. Deja de actuar asi.

-Fluttershy-Samuel rompió el silencio caminando hacia el interior del edificio apoyándose en las escaleras de concreto mirando hacia el frente con el rostro mas tranquilo y sereno. Fluttershy se mostro por el lado derecho de Samuel mirándolo ya mas calmado y un aura emocional mas estable mientras continuaban bajando las escaleras hasta el piso de sus dormitorios-¿Crees que algún dia nos querrán en verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices Samuel?

-Porque, si. Theresa, nunca me quiso en realidad. Al igual que Twilight y ambas actuaban asi con nosotros. Bueno, mas hacia mi. Como si me echasen la culpa de todo. Cuando tu, bueno. Tu no hiciste nada malo, solo fui yo el que lo empeoro todo al nacer.

-Samuel, no digas eso. Nunca digas esas horribles palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué asi me doy cuenta de quien soy en verdad? Piensalo, Clarah me apoya porque somos iguales. Laina, Laina me conoce desde niño y bueno. No creo que piense lo mismo de mi después de ese dia que nos convertimos en esto. Las demás, pues. Siguen lo que dice Theresa y si ella lo dijese nos dejarían atrás. O bueno, me dejarían atrás.

-Samuel. No, no es eso-Fluttershy continuaba guiando a Samuel por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de sus dormitorios deteniéndose ambos frente a la bifurcación de pasillos mirando hacia una ventana, la cual estaba abierta dejando entrar el aire. La entrada que uso Clarah para ir a la habitacion de Samuel, se veian sus pisadas en la alfombra roja y la puerta abierta a varios metros de donde estaba ellos-Ellas te quieren por como eres. Cada una de ellas piensa por ellas mismas y creen lo mejor para cada una de ellas mismas. No necesitan de necesitan de alguien mas para decirles que hacer. Si Theresa piensa asi no significa que las demás lo piensen. Solo confía en ti Samuel. Ademas, yo estare contigo, en las buenas y en las malas-Samuel sonrio bajando un poco la mirada acariciando la melena de Fluttershy retomando su camino hacia el dormitorio.

-Je, siempre terminas siendo tu mas fuerte que yo. Y eso me gusta, sigue siendo mas fuerte que yo que te seguire necesitando-Fluttershy sonrio alegre manifestando gustosa el alago de Samuel ruborizándose un poco. Ambos llegaron a su habitacion viéndola desertica. Clarah ya no se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto y únicamente se veia una nota en la mesa redonda. Fluttershy volo hacia la mesa tomando la nota con su boca leyendo la parte doblada con la mirada-¿Qué es lo que dice Shy?

-En 30 Minutos nos veremos en el restaurant de Fancypants y de Fabianne. Que nos vayamos elegantes. Pero, no tenemos mucho tiempo entonces. ¿Qué haremos? Aun tengo que ducharme.

-Pues hagamos algo que no hacíamos hace tiempo-Samuel sonrio guiñando el ojo caminando hacia la ducha abriendo la puerta algo mas repuesto-Claro, si es que no me denuncias por violación interespecie.

-No no, no tengo problema solo que pues. Bueno-Fluttershy se avergonzó mirando como Samuel entraba en la ducha.

-Que, ¿tienes miedo de que te haga algo raro? ¿O es que lo buscas?-Samuel empezó a sonreir moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, Fluttershy dio un pequeño impulso en el aire y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su poca ropa y la de Samuel entrando a la ducha y en la antesala dejando la ropa de ambos en un diminuto perchero en un rincón. La ropa de Fluttershy era muy llamativa y de color verde con pequeñas lilas de tela en la falda y unas pequeñas botitas verdes para adornar y combinar con su pelaje y melena. Samuel en cambio tenia un traje obscuro con una pequeña estrella violeta en la solapa y un ave Fenix del otro lado con unas alas blancas y un corazon en el centro, una camisa interior de color violeta con algunas rayas horizontales de color blanco de tela de seda bigipcia capaz de adaptarse a sus cambios de estado y contener la temperatura en los momentos de calor y frio. Fluttersy volo hacia la ducha mirando a Samuel recostado en la tina con los ojos cerrados descansando un poco. El agua llegaba hasta su pecho entrando ligeramente por la avertura donde tenia el liquido divino. Fluttershy recordó esto mirando a Samuel ahora con tristeza, sabiendo que el ahora agonizaba por dentro. Como hace casi medio año desde lo sucedido con Cassandra y Reina Malvada-¿Sucede algo Shy? ¿Te incomoda que este desnudo?

-No, no es eso. Sino que, habia olvidado que tenias esa cosa en tu pecho.

-¿Y que? ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, sino que. Bueno, ahora tienes esos horribles dolores en tu cuerpo-Samuel abrió los ojos mirando a Fluttershy acerarse lentamente estando el aun tranquilo. Samuel se sento en la tina tomando a Fluttershy del cuerpo colocándola sobre su cadera acariciando su espalda.

-¿Aun te preocupa eso?

-Siempre me ha preocupado Samuel, y aunque la Doctora Ludemberg te haya dado una cura temporal siempre pienso que un dia volveras a pasar esas horribles torturas y me rompe el alma.

-Vamos Fluttershy ¿Crees que me pondré a llorar por unos pequeños dolores en el cuerpo?-Samuel tomo un poco de agua con un pequeño balde de plástico pasándolo sobre la espalda de Fluttershy-Eso no es nada en realidad.

-¿Y como te sientes ahora?

-Hmmm…Pues adolorido-Samuel empezó a reírse un poco enjuagando la espalda de Fluttershy con el agua acariciando su espalda con la palma de su mano sintiendo su suave y húmedo pelaje.

-Samuel-Fluttershy reacciono volteando hacia el viéndolo preocupada y Samuel le respondio de un cubetazo de agua sobre su cabeza mojándola por completo entumeciéndose del agua calida pasar por su rostro moviéndose en pequeños círculos sobre Samuel.

-Calmada, estoy bien. Solo tranquilízate ¿Si? Voy a ponerte tu Shampoo favorito y es mejor que no abras los ojos ¿Entendido?

-Jm…Esta bien, pero ya no sigas con esto. Mañana mismo tienes que ir a ver a la Doctora Ludemberg para que te de otro respuesto del liquido divino.

-Si si, mañana voy. Apenas despierte voy; Ya no seas remilgosa-Samuel tomo un pequeño bote de color amarillo con tapa rosada con la etiqueta de un cisne con algunas flores a su alrededor. Era Shampoo para niños y aunque el usase el mismo Shampoo le parecía algo infantil pero tenia que conformarse con eso porque Fluttershy era la que compraba los objetos de higiene a su gusto y a el le gustaba que ella tuviera esa libertad-Vamos, ayúdame a ducharme-Samuel bajo a Fluttershy de sus piernas y le dio la espalda mirando hacia la pared de porcelana. Fluttershy con la melena enjabonada empezó a tallar la espalda de Samuel con sus suaves cascos en círculos-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no dices nada?-Samuel volteo a ver a Fluttershy y ella estaba sonrojada por completo. Su mirada estaba perdida mirando su espalda, Samuel se quedo mirando en silencio por pocos minutos a Fluttershy mientras ella limpiaba su cuerpo con lentitud a su vez que le untaba Shampoo en el cabello-¿Pasa algo?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no somos niños Samuel.

-¿Y que tiene eso?

-Pues bueno, me di cuenta que tenias algo entre mis posaderas y pues bueno. Eso es ilegal.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Desde niños nos hemos duchado juntos. Pocas veces lo hacemos ahora.

-Pero si alguien nos llega a ver. ¿Qué haremos?

-Le diremos que todo fue un malentendido y ya-Samuel abrió la llave de la regadera dejando caer toda el agua sobre ellos limpiando el jabon de sus cuerpos y pelaje-Ademas, nunca he escuchado de un caso en el que se cometa tal acto. Que seria ¿Zoofilia?-Samuel cerro el agua de la ducha levantándose tomando la toalla limpiándose el cuerpo por completo, Fluttershy salio de la tina con mas calma con la cabeza al suelo pero con la mirada hacia otra parte, Samuel le dio la toalla a Fluttershy y ella se empezó a secar las plumas de sus alas.

-Seria mas bien interespecie. Porque, eso es para el otro tipo de animales.

-Que obviamente casi todos se extinguieron. Vamos, deja de pensar en cosas absurdas. Que llegaremos tarde. Mejor piensa en otras cosas; En pajaros, perritos, no lo se. Algo bonito y no algo que tengo entre las piernas. Tras la corta e incomoda charla ambos se empezaron a arreglar con naturalidad. Con bromas y risas, cosas que mencionaba Samuel que le agradaban a Fluttershy pero por dentro el agonizaba. Como los pulmones se le quemaban y el estomago se le encogia del dolor. Sabia que el suero divino era mas que perfecto para hacerlo ver como una persona normal y en sus ataques de ira lo destruyo. El pensaba en darle un fin a esto, en buscar una forma de que las personas que el amaba dejaran de temerle a pesar de que el no era malo. El queria evitar eso pero parecía que mas lo ocasionaba. Ambos se arreglaron y caminaron hacia el tejado de los dormitorios viendo a lo lejos el ocaso. Viendo al sol envuelto en un aura dorado y parcialmente el cielo en oro. Esencia de la magia de Celestia quien controlaba la orbita de la tierra. Consecuencia del choque de universos, al igual veian mitad del cielo envuelto de un color azul plateado señal de la presencia de la princesa Luna en ambos astros menores en la tierra. Samuel se ajustaba el traje incomodo mirando al frente con rapidez mientras que Fluttershy veia hacia el horizonte con tranquilidad.

-¿Y como llegaremos al restaurant rápido? Solo tenemos 10 Minutos.

-Pues si me seguiste hasta aca es porque ya intuyes lo que hare-Samuel coloco las manos en ambos bolsillos brincando hacia el barandal mirando hacia el frente-Bueno, lo que haremos.

-¿Y crees que podamos hacerlo otra vez? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos fusionamos y ntengo miedo de que pase algo malo.

-No te preocupes por eso Shy, yo tomare el control de todo-Samuel le extendió la mano a Shy viéndola con una sonrisa y ella lo veia algo dudosa con ambos cascos en posición defensiva-Vamos Shy, Confia en mi. Esto no es nada. Hemos estado en peores situaciones Shy.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices-Fluttershy extendió su casco tomando la mano de Samuel y en una explosión se envolvieron en esa llama violeta y amarilla fusionándose en una llama violeta mostrando la figura diabólica de Samuel con la bufanda carmesí cubriendo aprcialmente su rostro ondeante con el suave viento. Con la mirada enfurecida emanando aquel aura violeta cruel de sus ojos pero mantenía su ropa elegante y no portaba su ballesta y flechas. Ni menos las botas de cuero negro.

-Vamonos-Samuel Extendio sus brazos y los extremos de la bufanda doblando las piernas y de un brinco se despego del suelo dejando atrás una energia poderosa, resultado de su poder con el de Fluttershy. Fluttershy dirigía el vuelo de Samuel en silencio, con algo de miedo y tristeza. Ella ahora sabia lo que Samuel sentía, y era lastima. Lastima por si mismo. Miedo, miedo a perder la cordura por sus emociones y e ira. Ira por creer que algún dia tendrá una vida normal. Ambos volaron hacia el extremo oeste de la ciudad rumbo al Restaurant de Fancypants y Fabianne donde convivirían aun mas con Coral y con Simon, al menos Samuel inventando el una sonrisa falsa y energia positiva de cristal.


	35. Chapter 35

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. COMO VERAN ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO OCUPADO CON LA MUDANZA Y TODO ESO. Y PUES ESO ATRASO MUCHO LA SITUACION CON LOS FICS PERO AHORA VIENE OTRA COSA. ESTOY AHORA TRABAJANDO. BUSQUE UN EMPLEO Y YA VOY A COMENZAR A TRABAJAR. POR LO QUE DE IGUAL MANERA MI TIEMPO SE REDUCIRA MUCHO. ESPERO QUE TENGA AUN TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR LOS TRES FICS. SINO, SOLO UNO QUE ESO SERIA AUN MAS DIFICIL. IGUAL ESPERO NO PODER TENER QUE LLEGAR A ESO. NO AHORA. EN FIN, IGUAL YA TENGO LOS CAPS DE ESTA SEMANA DE REENCARNACION Y DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. ASI QUE DE MOMENTO NO HAY PRESION. DE MOMENTO, EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 35: CASO NUMERO UNO; LA MUSICA SIN ESPEJO-

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que arreste a una chica que nació sin su espejo?-Samuel soltó la carpeta de plástico con letras holográficas azules mostrando el nombre de la persona al igual que su edad. La Doctora Ludemberg veía desde su asiento con tranquilidad con varios dulces en su escritorio y una paleta en la boca.

-Así es, ya hemos sido muy condescendientes con ella desde hace años. Y ya es hora de aplicar las leyes.

-¿Podrías ser mas directa?

-Siempre de torpe Samuel, pero bien; Hace años ocurrió un accidente en una provincia a las afueras de Ahcamoth. En la playa, donde dos familias tuvieron un accidente. La familia Mendez, La familia Melody, la Familia Samson y la Familia Scratch. Y milagrosamente sobrevivieron dos bebes que recientemente fueron dadas de sus acompañantes ponys pero una de cada especie murió. Y la única sobreviviente de la Familia Mendez sobrevivió con el espejo de la familia Scratch. Ambas no vienen en los registros civiles de la ciudad por lo que aprehenderlas no sera difícil. Claro, dependerá de ti aplicar la ley o no.

-Y tiene mi edad, claro. Bueno, iremos a buscarla. Vámonos Fluttershy-Samuel dio media vuelta caminando hacia los paneles de teletransporte junto con Fluttershy y sin decir ninguna palabra salieron del laboratorio de la Doctora Ludemberg dejándola a solas con sus golosinas. Ella masticaba la paleta con cierta molestia.

-Dependerá de Samuel, si la quiere arrestar o pagar sus pecados. Todo depende de que tanto se encariñe con ella.

Samuel apareció en la playa en un destello azul, escuchando las aves de mar en el cielo azul de la parte mas solitaria de la playa de Ahcamoth, con la arena dorada y marrón mezcladas y a lo lejos el sonido de las olas del mar chocar con tierra firme sin ningún edificio cercano, los molinos de viento se veían muy pequeños, como palillos chinos al igual que los monstruosos edificios y la pequeña sierra de montañas que rodeaban parcialmente la ciudad, terminaba en la playa. No muy lejos de su posición, veía una casa de madera a lo lejos, una pequeña y modesta casa de un piso con un pórtico amplio apuntando hacia el mar, Samuel miro fijamente aquella casa de madera pero no camino hacia el. Sino, que giro el cuerpo hacia el mar caminando hacia el agua con calma. Fluttershy voló detrás de Samuel quien se quitó la camisa con rapidez al igual que sus botas de cuero.

-Samuel ¿Qué haces? Debemos de hacer nuestro trabajo-Samuel se sentó en la tierra mirando al mar apenas llegar a sus pies con una sonrisa. Fluttershy se acercó a su lado derecho con consternación en su mirada y en su volar.

-Descansar Fluttershy, es lo que hago y es algo que deberías de hacer.

-Pero, el trabajo…

-Deja eso de lado, ahora debemos de aprovechar que venimos a la playa. Es la primera vez que venimos. Y es algo bello, y muy histórico. Observa-Samuel señalo con el dedo índice a lo lejos del mar. Edificios llenos de moho y con un estado deplorable, alzándose sobre el mar. Muchos en un Angulo de 70 grados de caída. Fluttershy vio esto con cierto entretenimiento pero nuevamente entro su consternación pero ahora hacia el ambiente.

-No creo que eso sea bello Samuel. Muchas personas murieron en la guerra y el aumento del nivel mar fue la mayor causa de eso.

-Yo hablo de que es una belleza histórica, se que muchas personas murieron el dia que los pegasos alteraron la temperatura de la tierra y los polos se derritieron. Pero, lo que queda son los vestigios de la humanidad antes de la gran guerra y el Boom tecnológico mágico. Tanta tecnología antigua, tanta cultura en un lugar. Es una pena saber que todo se perdió tras la guerra-Fluttershy se sentó en la arena mirando el mar con mas calma. Viendo las olas chocar en la arena y en los edificios corroídos por el tiempo y la humedad. Sintiendo la brisa entrar a sus fosas nasales con un olor salado y gentil y lo mismo con su melena moviéndose con las largas y frescas brisas de la costa viendo el cielo azul con el sol amarillo de fondo. Samuel igual manera se centraba en mirar tal ambiente pero sus sentidos sobre humanos reaccionaron volteando a ver hacia su lado izquierdo, mirando a lo lejos una mujer de vestido de gala color negro con una pequeña rosa violeta en su lado derecho. Sus ojos eran violetas y su cabello marrón largo. Tanto que llegaba a sus caderas, pero eso no llamo la apariencia de Samuel. Sino, que fue que tenía entre brazos a una pony, una unicornio. De pelaje blanco como la nieve, melena alborotada con melena de doble tonalidad. Azul marino con franjas azul cielo. Sus ojos color rojo cereza brillantes y una Cutiemark en nota musical. Tenia unos gigantescos lentes de armazón negro pero con cristal violeta rebotando la luz del sol sobre su cuerno. Samuel se volvió a colocar las botas y se levanto de la arena, Fluttershy hizo lo mismo pero por seguimiento a Samuel. No sabia el motivo de la abrupta mirada fría por parte de Samuel. Aquella chica se quedó en pie mirando a Samuel y el por igual. La pony tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su mirada viendo a ambos.

-Supongo que vienen a buscarnos. ¿No es asi?

-Supongo yo que eres Octavia Mendez. ¿No es asi?-Samuel uso casi las mismas palabras que aquella chica, llamada Octavia. Ella sonrio dando media vuelta con la pony en brazos.

-Siganme por favor. Les ofreceré algo de chocolate caliente-Samuel puso su mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón queriendo sacar las esposas pero el suave casco de Fluttershy lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del antebrazo, el volteo a verla y únicamente movio la cabeza hacia los lados lentamente. Samuel bajo la mirada dejando las esposas en su lugar. Ambas hechas de material metalico con candado mágico, casi irrompibles. Con un aura mágico azulado. Samuel camino detrás de ella en silencio mirando su espalda y parte del mar. Ignorando el exuberante cuerpo que tenia Octavia. Tal vez esta ignorando eso por su trabajo o porque sus intereses por una mujer sean otros-Por lo que veo ambos son trabajadores de la FENU. Supongo que la Doctora Ludemberg los mando por nosotras ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no lo hace. Y si lo sabe ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ante mis captores. ¿O acaso hay algún lugar a donde pueda ir?

-No lo se realmente. Solo se que debo de llevarla a la FENU. Le harán algunas preguntas.

-¿Acaso eso fue lo que te dijeron? Son muy vulgares en explicarle a sus peones que hacer-Llegaron al pórtico de la casa, vieron una hermosa mesa de madera redonda por un lado con una pequeña manta blanca con bordados en los costados en forma de flor y encima un juego de te de porcelana y la tetera de porcelana se veia a rebosar de té por el humo emanante de la boquilla circular. Y por su lado, dos sillas de madera de igual material a la mesa de madera fina. Ilegal en la actualidad-Toma asiento por favor, es una lástima que no tenga mas asientos para su compañera-Samuel camino hacia la silla en silencio mirando hacia las ventanas. El interior se veía muy solo y tenia pocos muebles en su interior. Apenas se veía una cama y un closet de madera, un espejo circular con un marco de madera blanca con forma de flor. Y la puerta hacia la sala y otra hacia la ducha.

-No te preocupes, ella se sentara en mis piernas. Supongo que usted hará lo mismo con su compañera.

-Se llama Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch-Octavia hizo a un lado la silla y se sentó con cautela y educación con aquella pony, llamada Vinyl que veía con aquella sonrisa pero no emitía ninguna palabra. Samuel hizo lo mismo pero de forma brusca y de poca educación y Fluttershy se sentó en sus piernas desde el aire en una posición firme. Octavia únicamente sonrió al ver lo disparejos que son ambos-¿Quieren un poco de te?

-¿Quieres Fluttershy?-Samuel comenzó a acariciar la melena de Fluttershy con gusto y con algo mas de confianza al tenerla en sus piernas.

-Claro, seria un placer-Octavia asintió con aquella sonrisa y tomo la tetera y comenzó a servirle en una taza de porcelana que tenia cercas y con la ayuda de Vinyl, que era unicornio le acercaron la taza de te.

-Oh. Muchas gracias, que amable-Fluttershy tomo la taza con ambos cascos y tomo un poco de aquel liquido caliente emanando un olor a manzanilla con vainilla-Delicioso. ¿Dónde compraron el te?

-Muchas gracias, yo misma hago mi propio te-Octavia su taza con la mano izquierda y la bebio en silencio. Con el dedo meñique extendido por educación y elegancia.

-¿En serio? Es que sabe delicioso. Muy delicioso.

-Me da gusto que te guste, a Vinyl no le gusta mucho el te. Asi que no preparo suficiente para mas personas.

-¿Por qué? No sabe de lo que se pierde.

-Ella prefiere las gaseosas y la comida chatarra. Yo, de la comida elegante y bebidas de sello de oro.

-Perdona que lo diga. Pero ¿Por qué tu compañera no habla?-Samuel rompió el silencio con un tono de voz brusco y frio, Octavia dejo la taza en la mesa y comenzó a acariciar la melena rebuscada de Vinyl con tranquilidad. Pasando todos sus dedos por la melena.

-Fue por el incidente de hace años, ¿Te lo conto tu superior? La Doctora Ludemberg.

-Que tuvieron un accidente hace años. Hace 18 años. Cuando apenas eran recien nacidas, un accidente automovilístico y tomo la vida de tus padres, de tu espejo que también se llamaba Octavia y de la familia de los ponys. Unicamente quedaste tu y Vinyl Scratch. Que no es tu espejo obviamente, era de Violeta Samson. Que también murió en el accidente y desde entonces has recibido tratos con el gobierno para tu educación pero no has cumplido con ello asi que he venido a arrestarte-Octavia sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados sin dejar de acariciar la melena de Vinyl-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Es algo divertido ver como el sínico y lúgubre gobierno altera las historias para su beneficio propio. Vamos Vinyl, muéstrale tu cicatriz-Vinyl levanto la cabeza hacia el techo del pórtico. Mostrando en su garganta, un corte muy largo y muy profundo, donde se veia ligeramente su piel rosada con cicatrices de puntadas. Unas 20 puntadas recorrían todo su cuello a lo ancho. Fluttershy mostro un gesto horrorizado cubriendo su boca con ambos cascos, " _Oh cielos"_ Murmuro Fluttershy horrorizada por tal cicatriz-Esa cicatriz, la tiene Vinyl Scratch, al igual que yo la tengo. En el pecho. En el intento de homicidio que nos hicieron los mismos soldados de la FENU hace 18 años. Justo después de que naciéramos. Mi espejo Octavia y Violeta. La espejo humana de Vinyl.

-¿Y que hicieron?

-Una vez que te lo cuente ¿Lo creeras…?-Octavia guardo silencio mirando a Samuel mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me llamo Samuel, Samuel Thomas.

-Oh, lo siento. No pregunte tu nombre anteriormente. Mi error.

-No te preocupes, sigue adelante.

-Bien, ¿Creeras lo que te voy a decir Samuel? Han venido por mi 18 agentes de la FENU con el mismo objetivo. Capturarme por haber _quebrantado_ la ley y todos se han rehusado a arrestarme al final e inclusive han dejado sus placas aquí renunciando a su trabajo. ¿Crees que sera una historia placentera?

-En mi caso, tiene que convencerme y hacerme ver como un villano. Lo cual lo dudo pero la cicatriz que tiene Vinyl dice una pizca de lo que imagino. Asi que adelante, explicanos lo que sucedió.

-Bien, solo he de decir que si logro que me creas y no hagas nada. Me mudare a un lugar que nadie sepa, porque la FENU seguirá buscándonos hasta tenernos presas y sacarnas de la vista del sol. Pero también quiero asegurarme de algo. ¿Prometes no decir nada de lo que digamos, que después de lo que te diga, que todo quede como personas. No como oficial y huérfana?-Samuel miro en silencio. Analizando las palabras de Octavia, observo nuevamente su alrededor pensativo. No sentía ni una pizca de engaño en las palabras de Octavia. Pero la mirada de Vinyl decía otra cosa. Aquella sonrisa desinteresada lo hacia dudar. Regreso la mirada hacia Octavia y bajo la vista cerrando los ojos.

-Fluttershy, ¿Qué es lo que decides? ¿Le creeremos o no?-Ella volteo a ver a Samuel sorprendida, viéndolo con los ojos cerrados y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente por el pequeño estrés innecesario.

-Bueno, pues. Supongo que debemos de escucharla primero. Darle una oportunidad de hablar. Supongo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas Shy. Somos todo oídos-Samuel asintió sonriendo hacia Octavia y ella únicamente sonrio dejando de acariciar a Vinyl.

-Esta bien, prepárate para escuchar la verdad. Samuel Thomas…

 _Lo que te voy a contar, no es algo que yo haya presenciado como tal. Porque yo era una bebe cuando sucedió pero todo fue grabado, escrito. Todo fue planeado, ya deseaban maliciosamente asesinarnos a sangre fría; fue hace 18 años. Yo tenia 3 meses de nacida al igual que Octavia y Violeta. Nuestras familias eran muy amigas a pesar de los diferentes estatutos sociales. Mi familia poseía dinero gracias al trabajo de mi padre, la familia de Violeta no tanto. Eran de clase media, pero aun asi se daban sus lujos. Entonces ¿Cómo es que ambas familias llegaron a ser muy amigas a pesar del clasismo social en este mundo Comunista-Social? Mi padre, Viktor y el padre de Violeta. Harvey Simons. Eran científicos de la FENU. Se conocieron hace años, cuando eran jóvenes y ambos ayudaron a la actual compañía gubernamental a llegar lo que es hoy en dia. Y ellos vieron junto con la Doctora Ludemberg las primeras fases de combate con los Aldebaran de Solaria. Por eso algunos Aldebaran pueden convertirse en objetos de combate en base de su especialidad. Pero, al ver lo que planeaba en verdad la compañía amenazaron con delatarlos ante la ONUHE. Una investigación que tomo 45 años, en perfeccionar la vinculación del alma, al borde de la destrucción por dos hombres de gran intelecto. Por lo que optaron por deshacerse de ellos, y de su familia. Sin testigos._

 _Y asi fue como una noche, en la ciudad de Ahcamoth. En el año 2107, un grupo de hombres armados, con chalecos negros y pasamontañas. Entraron a mi hogar, que por cruel comedia del destino eramos vecinos. Asi que fue un 2x1. Cuando entraron a nuestro hogar, ya habían asesinado a la familia de Violeta. O eso creyeron, en mi caso. Fue rápido, primero. Mis padres quienes habían reaccionado ante el fuerte golpe de la puerta. Fueron recibidos por un disparo en la cabeza muriendo en el acto. Luego, fui yo. Que al saber que no me defendería solo me enterro un soldado su cuchillo de combate en el pecho. Y tras ello, se fueron de la escena del crimen. Y yo, y Vinyl morimos en el acto. Todo por querer hacer lo correcto, fuimos asesinadas junto con nuestra familia. Y también por esa razón, se ha perfeccionado en un 80% la fase Aldebaran del Caos. Que, creo yo que tu eres parte de ese porcentaje ¿O me equivoco?_

Samuel miraba en silencio con los brazos cruzados, mirando el pecho desnudo de Octavia. Mirando aquella gigantezca cicatriz recorrer todo su pecho, desde el ombligo hasta parte del seno izquierdo. La mano de Octavia sostenia la parte superior de aquel vestido color negro donde mostraba aquella herida. Fluttershy veia con cierto horror la cicatriz también ignorando el hecho de la parcial desnudez de Octavia. Vinyl veia a ambos personajes principales sin aquella sonrisa suya y sus lentes los tenia sobre la mesa. Samuel dio un trago de saliva a duras penas. Pensando en las cosas que debio haber pasado Octavia pero. Tambien aunó en su mente otra cosa.

-Dices, que moriste. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí frente a nosotros ahora mismo? ¿Cómo es que sabes tal historia si dices que todo fue cuando naciste?

-Simple Samuel, habia cámaras de seguridad en mi antiguo hogar. Al igual que ellos sabían lo que iban a hacer mis padres y la familia Simons procuraron tener un buen sistema de seguridad. Pero, fracasaron. Y estamos vivas fue gracias a la Doctora Ludemberg. Que lo hizo únicamente porque fue amiga de nuestros padres. Solo por eso, ella consiguió traernos a la vida gracias al suero de vinculación del alma.

-Entonces, ¿Desde ese dia han vivido aquí? A las afueras de la ciudad.

-Exacto, Tras años de terapias y psicólogos consegui apoderarme de esta cabaña que era de los padres de Violeta. Y vivir aquí pero desde los quince años no paran de venir a por mi y por Vinyl. Para terminar lo que hicieron hace años. Asi que, ¿Qué vas a hacer Samuel? ¿Me entregaras a la falsa Justicia de Ahcamoth o buscaras hacer tu justicia?

-Antes que nada, ¿A que te dedicas? ¿Recibes algo del gobierno?

-Bueno fuera, mis padres y los padres de Violeta tenian una caja de ahorro con el bastante dinero en el para los primeros veinte años de mi vida, Diez para mi y Diez para Violeta. Pero, ya sabes lo que sucedió.

-Pero esos fondos terminan en 2 años. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ese dinero se acabe?

-A lo que me he dedicado en estos años; Tocar violin y el chelo. Pero, como no conozco a mucha gente aparte de Vinyl no creo que sea sencillo. Pensábamos ir al centro de la ciudad cada dos dias para buscar donde tocar.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer Samuel? Estoy confundida-Fluttershy volteo a ver a Samuel consternada, en sus ojos se veia una gran tristeza por la actual situación. Samuel miro por corto tiempo a Octavia y bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos pasando su mano por su barbilla. Pensando y tratando de no anteponer sus emociones en el trabajo que le habían dado. Alzo la mirada abriendo los ojos viendo a Fluttershy con esa preocupacion y a Octavia con esa tristeza oculta entre aquella sonrisa y a Vinyl mirando con lo que Octavia no queria mostrar. La mirada de aquella pony decía que Octavia no mentia. Samuel se levanto de su asiento de golpe y saco sus esposas de acero y magia dejándolas en la mesa de golpe. Sorprendiendo a todas con tal acto brusco.

-Tengo una solucion, y creo que a las 3 les agradara escuchar. ¿Entendieron?-Todas asintieron en silencio con rapidez. Samuel sonrio bajando la mirada sin soltar las esposas que estaban sobre la mesa-Tengo una amiga, que trabaja en una pastelería en el centro de la ciudad de Ahcamoth. Es una pequeña pastelería y cafetería modesta, tiene clientes eventuales y la música en ese lugar no es de la mejor. Pura música con instrumentos falsos. Electrónica y todo eso, y muy pocas veces hay un músico que toque un verdadero instrumento musical. Asi que, hablare con ella, para que te de un puesto permanente de músico en el lugar pero con una condición Octavia.

-¿Y de que condición hablamos Samuel?

-Que, no me veas ni a mi ni a los demás Aldebaran como experimentos. Todos tenemos emociones y frustraciones. Y mi amiga, que atiende ese lugar. Es una Aldebaran de Solaria. Tambien trabaja en la FENU pero es una excelente persona. Es enojona, pervertida de vez en cuando y muy tierna también. Por lo que te estoy ofreciendo dos cosas; Tu libertad y una vida. Tu decides-Samuel miro fijamente a Octavia, que el consiguió intimidarla. Pero dentro de Samuel, en su cierta dolencia por la siutacion en la que vivía Octavia y Vinyl. Pensó en adoptarla como su hermana. Quien al no tener familiares, al igual que el podría adoptarla como su hermana. E inclusive le recordó eso a un viejo libro en el que el Rey de un magnanime Reino adopto a una mujer paralitica para hacerla su hermana con el fin de no dejarla sola pero. Samuel no tendría donde dejarla para vivir y no seria lo suficiente maduro para cuidar de ella como su hermana al igual que Vinyl. Octavia comenzó a acariciar ligeramente la melena de Vinyl alborotándola aun mas. Pensando y sin dudarlo mas de la cuenta tomo valor para darle su respuesta.

-Acepto Samuel, acepto mi error. Ustedes los Aldebaran no son los villanos aquí, no son un experimento porque poseen alma. Tu mismo me lo demostraste ahora. Y acepto, seria un placer trabajar para tu amiga. Pero pregunto antes que nada Samuel. ¿Qué hare con la FENU? Sabra lo que estoy haciendo dentro de poco y me volverá a buscar.

-Y eso es lo que yo me encargare después. De momento, prepara tus cosas. Que dentro de unos dias volveré por ti-Octavia sonrio y se le escapo una pequeña lagrima en el rostro.

-Eres el primero que viene con tal iniciativa. Y eres el primero que me habla con tal honestidad. Anteriormente muchos venían a querer llevarme y al saber tal cosa. Se iban, sin decir nada y no volvían pero me sorprende que tu. Hasta me ofrezcas un lugar a donde ir. Y me quieras dar un empleo de lo que hago. De música.

-Lo único que te pediré es que, si te consigo un lugar. Lo aceptes y no traiciones mi confianza o la de Fluttershy. Que gustosamente te daremos un espacio como persona-Samuel envolvió su mano derecha en un aura mágico de color violeta creando una esfera de energia en la palma de su mano-Porque no me va a gustar saber que le di la mano a una mujer y que me agarre la pierna porque de agarrarme la pierna. Le destruiré la mano, y terminare lo que hicieron los de la FENU-Samuel cerro su mano estrujando la esfera mágica saliendo pequeños retazos de magia en el aire evaporándose entre los dedos de Samuel. Octavia trago saliva con fuerza y presión al ver la mirada fría de Samuel. Y únicamente asintió en silencio-Bien, eso me gusta. Fluttershy, es hora de irnos. Tenemos que ver con que nos castigara la Doctora cuando le digamos que nuestro objetivo huyo hacia el sur. En dirección al pueblo agricultor de Applelopolis y que envíen un escuadron de búsqueda hacia ese lugar. Tu Octavia, te olvidaras de dar caminatas en el mar en estos dos dias y me encargare de que todo vaya bien ¿Entendido?

-Entendido Samuel. Entendido.

-Bien-Samuel sonrio con gusto y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa-Vamonos Fluttershy. Tenemos que regresar a la base. Aun tenemos que atender ese asunto de Theresa y el miedo que tiene. Y hablar con Penelope ah, y se me olvidaba. Tambien despedir a Simon y a Carol que partirán a Neo Canterlot-Fluttershy bajo de su asiento de un pequeño salto y camino detrás de Samuel, el ya iba sobre la arena cuando la mano de Octavia le detuvo, el volteo a verla y apenas lo hizo fue recibido en un beso cerca de la boca. en un extremo de los labios. Octavia cerro los ojos alegre con un rubor en sus mejillas pero Samuel se quedo impactado mirando a Octavia con tal gesto infantil en el rostro.

-Eso fue por lo que hiciste, es una forma de pago. Ademas, eres alguien apuesto como para vestir de forma tan barbárica. Si te arreglaras el cabello un poco y hablaras con mas libertad. Serias un buen candidato.

-Lo siento, pero tengo otro objetivo en mente. Aunque, lo tendre en cuenta-Samuel paso su mano por el hombro derecho de Octavia acariciándola levemente dando media vuelta al poco tiempo con Fluttershy a su lado dejando atrás a Octavia y a Vinyl que estaba en el suelo con aquella sonrisa, aquella pony muda que se le arrebato la voz y la humana que se le arrebato el futuro. Samuel tenia esa sensación de vacío. Que aunque Ahcamoth parezca una metrópolis llena de vida y comunión en lo mas profundo, esta ciudad parece una bestia con sed de sangre asesinando a las personas con un corazón digno y honesto.

-Samuel, ¿Crees que debiste haber aceptado ese beso?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque recuerda que ya te han besado antes y lo mismo te han dicho; Penelope y dijo que eras un guerrero, Clarah dijo que eras un humano y ahora Octavia. Creo que me dio a entender que eras un salvador.

-Pues, si lo pones de esa forma. No creo que deba dejarme besar por mujeres asi, ya que bueno. Tu lo sabes-Samuel y Fluttershy se acercaron a las placas de teletransportacion y el panel holográfico se desplego en un color verde con el mapa de la ciudad de Ahcamoth y en un apartado venia la sección clasificada, donde venían los laboratorios de la FENU, usando su clave entro a la sección clasificada y selecciono la oficina de la Doctora Ludemberg-Tu sabes a lo que hablo. Aunque, es una pena que por el trabajo no he pasado tiempo con Laina ni con su hermana. Luego saldré con ellas.

-Me encantaría-Fluttershy se paro en la placa aledaña con una sonrisa, el igual sonrió mirando hacia la casa de madera donde estaba Octavia de pie aun con Vinyl a su lado. Ambas se veian alegres por su postura. Esto alegro mas a Samuel de la cuenta-Vámonos, tenemos todavía que ir a hablar con Penelope-Samuel pulso el botón y ambos desaparecieron en chispas electrónicas e información matemática desapareciendo de la zona dejando la zona de la playa abandonada hasta dentro de dos días. Que regresara por Octavia y por Vinyl para darles un nuevo comienzo en su vida.


	36. Chapter 36

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y BUENO, ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO ANTE TODOS USTEDES. QUE SIGUEN ESTE FANFIC EN PARTICULAR. SE QUE LO HE DESCUIDADO DEMASIADO (PARA NO DECIR ABANDONADO) Y PUES, COMO VERAN ESTUVE DOS SEMANAS DEDICANDOME A UN SOLO CAPITULO. UN MES ENTERO EN UN ARCO DE HISTORIA, DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. LO QUE FUE ALGO COMPLICADO DE DESARROLLAR. A PESAR DE HABER SIDO ALGO PLANEADO CON ANTICIPACION. DEMASIADA, Y PUES ESO HIZO QUE LO DEJARA POR ESE LAPSO DE TIEMPO HASTA EL DIA DE HOY. IGUAL, QUIERO HACER UNOS CAMBIOS A LA HISTORIA, NADA IMPORTANTE, SOLO QUE UNO QUE OTRO ASPECTO MENOR. Y QUIERO MEJORAR LA NARRATIVA PARA QUE NO SE VEA TAN VACIO. RECUERDEN, NO SOY BUENO EN LA NARRATIVA DE TERCERA PERSONA XD EN FIN, ESPERO NO HABERLOS HECHO MOLESTAR (POR QUE UN AMIGO SI SE MOLESTO PORQUE LO DEJE MEDIO ABANDONADO XD) Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 36: DESTINO-

Han pasado dos días desde el encuentro entre Samuel y Octavia. Fue un acontecimiento mediático en la mentalidad de Samuel. Tantas personas consideran al Aldebarán en monstruos. En especial los de la capacidad mágica de Samuel. Su único medio de entretenimiento fue leer libros de fantasía y de combate épico. Releyó aquel libro que rondo por su mente al escuchar la historia de Octavia "La Maldición del Rey Mono: Las tres esencias de la vida" Leyendo exactamente aquel fragmento, en la que el Rey conocía a una plebeya. Carente de la capacidad de caminar, intentando seducir al Rey mono para sentir la calidez de otra persona. Y eventualmente de bastante persuasión por parte del Rey consiguió darse cuenta que ella antes era de la clase alta del Reino pero tras el fallecimiento de los duques de la zona ella quedo al borde de la degradación social. Y el Rey, bondadoso en corazón y valiente en alma. Le permitió vivir como parte de la realeza. Como hermana del mismo.

Samuel cerró el libro. Levanto la vista recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de madera levantándola por las patas delanteras por su peso balanceándose con lentitud. Bajo la mirada viendo las esposas en el escritorio de madera. Recordando el día que casi entra al sistema que trata de destruir por dentro. Clarah apareció de la nada. Golpeando el pecho de Samuel con la mano abierta haciendo que se reincorporara pero encorvándose hacia el frente. Clarah se recargo sobre la cabeza de Samuel pero únicamente su pecho. Incomodándolo, de forma negativa.

-¿Qué haces Samuel?-Clarah tenía su atención sobre Samuel y el la veía en silencio molesto asomándose sobre sus pechos.

-Nada, leo un poco una novela antigua.

-¿Leyendo? ¿En un hermoso día? Que aburrido eres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Clarah?-Samuel tomo los pechos de Clarah con ambas manos quitándolas de su cabeza, se levantó del escritorio tomando el libro mirando indiferente a Clarah quien se sentía abusada sexualmente por algo que ella causo.

-Venía a ver que hacías. Todas están en la cafetería de Penélope y Pinkie Pie-CherryFeather apareció entre el cabello de Clarah. Esa pequeña pony de 10 Centímetros. Mirando a Samuel sonriendo-Parece que la amiga que le llevaste a Penélope ha llegado.

-Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que Octavia y Vinyl llegarían hoy a la ciudad.

-Parecía que hiciste algo grave. Porque nos contó que justo cuando iba huyendo del sector costero llego un escuadrón SWAT de la FENU y comenzó a disparar a su hogar. ¿Es otro Aldebarán del caos por tanto alboroto?

-Es una persona común y corriente-Samuel camino hacia las camas guardando el libro debajo de su almohada. Tomo su chaqueta de cuero negro colocándoselo sobre el mirando a Clarah. No entendía la situación.

-¿Es humana y tiene a la FENU sobre su diminuto trasero? Y uno muy bueno por cierto. Parece durazno.

-Pues deja de pensar de esa forma. Ella no tiene apariencia de objeto sexual. Se nota fácilmente que se da a respetar. Y deberías de hacerlo-Samuel camino hacia la salida de su habitación ignorando un poco sus emociones negativas hacia Clarah-Vamonos, te contare en el camino. Y lo que no sabes.

-¿Sabes? Nunca te entenderé. Te importa poco el contacto de una mujer hasta cuando tu lo haces-Clarah camino detrás de Samuel. Con cierta frustración, Samuel sonreía ante su rostro deprimido y molesto.

-Todo hombre disfruta ese contacto físico. Y mas yo, me gusta tocar pechos de cierta forma. Pero no me gusta pensarlo asi, pienso que nuestros cuerpos son como lienzos y cada quien es una manifestación de su lienzo. Y si tienen un hermoso cuerpo es algo de apreciar. Artísticamente. No de forma enfermiza-Clarah se emparejo a un lado de Samuel, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Despreocupados de los demás estudiantes. Quienes estaban en clase, y ellos tenían el permiso de saltarse las clases asi como todas sus amigas. Favor de Penelope.

-Es algo lindo decir eso. Y raro, no pensaba que tuvieras pensamientos raros sobre la mujer.

-¿Acaso querias que fuera un acosador? Pensar en las mujeres como un simple objeto, no gracias. Prefiero ser asi.

-Como dije. Raro-Samuel le dio cierta gracia a la ignorancia amistosa de Clarah. Salieron por la sala principal del edificio caminando sobre los jardines frontales de la academia. Pasando entre los arboles de cerezo. Clarah sostenia a CherryFeather con ambas manos alzándola sobre ella para que acariciara los cerezos-¿Me puedes contar su historia?

-Realmente no hay mucho que contar. O quizás si, pero su historia es como la de todos nosotros. Sus padres murieron, Ironicamente trabajaban para la FENU como científicos para el desarrollo de la vinculación del alma. Pero estos señores fortalecieron la creación de los Aldebaran del caos aparte. Y como acto de traición la FENU los asesino. Quedando ella sola y el espejo de su amiga. Y a mi me mandaron a arrestarla para llevarla a la FENU. Lo mas seguro sea para asesinarla y no dejar mas testigos pero me hice de la vista gorda haciendo que se mude a la ciudad donde vivirá con Penelope y Pinkie Pie.

-Interesante resumen. ¿Y crees que estará a salvo con ellas? Sabes que la estarán buscando.

-Ya lo están haciendo. Y aunque no me han sancionado por dejarla escapar siento que estar mas a salvo con ellas.

-¿Por qué?-Ambos salieron de los limites de la academia con lentitud y paz, sintiéndose relajados al no ser atacados con la mirada critica de los demás estudiantes.

-Porque piensa. ¿Dónde es el mejor lugar para esconderse del enemigo? Estar a un lado del mismo. Ellos buscaran en todas partes menos en el hogar de otro participante de esta caceria.

-Buen punto, estar con Penelope, Pinkie Pie y los señores de la pastelería es el ultimo lugar donde buscarían. Aunque me preocupa algo.

-¿Sobre que cosa?-Samuel miraba la ciudada utópica con calma. Caminando en las aceras de ladrillo mirando los pocos transeúntes pasar y vehículos.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que todos los que han muerto en estos últimos años no han sido mas que científicos que participaron en esto de los Aldebaran? Es algo raro, mi padre fue un científico. Hizo avances en estas cosas. Y ayudo en la teletransportacion. De allí parte de mi magia. Los padres de Octavia hicieron casi lo mismo con todo el clasismo de Aldebaran y los asesinaron.

-Cierto, no lo había visto de esa forma. Tal vez la FENU sabe algo, que nosotros no sabemos. Pero ¿Por qué asesinarlo? ¿Qué ganarían con eso?-Samuel miraba con interés toda la ciudad. En forma de inspiración para hacer cuadrar la información y aclaración-La verdad no se me ocurre nada. Solo. Es extraño, ¿Por qué la FENU lo haría? Es raro, todos los niños secuestrados, asesinados y luego hechos especímenes de combate como yo. Como tu, como Cassandra.

-¿Aun piensas en ella?

-No en ella en especifico. Sino por como se la llevaron, como Chrysalis. La reina malvada la manipulo para robar el amor de quien se le acercara.

-Y ese quien fuiste tu-Ambos dieron vuelta en una tienda de ropa. Con varios aparadores llenos de ropa y en un maniquí estaba aquel vestido forma de dos piezas de color negro con falda de rayas blancas verticales con blusa de color rosado y zapatillas de tacon alto. Samuel miro con cierta tristeza. Cassandra estaba desaparecida. El sabia que debía salvarla. La FENU sabe donde esta, y por eso. Quiere salvarla, y salvar a todos los Aldebaran del Caos que han perdido su vida.

-De hecho. Supongo que me enamore de ella, sin saberlo. Y ahora me aferro a ella, aunque no quiera-Samuel regreso su atención a la calle. Viendo a Clarah adelantarse ignorando que el iba detrás de ella.

-Podria ser una alternativa. Ya que en su tiempo contigo casi olvidabas la existencia de todos. Hasta de Fluttershy.

-Lo se, es algo que me inquieta. Y ella aun seguía a mi lado. Por cierto, ¿Ella se quedo en la pastelería no? Porque no quiero saber que esta fuera sin mi compañía.

-Si, se quedo. Quería buscarte pero Rarity la entretuvo pidiéndole acomodar unas cosas junto con Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno. No sabría que hacer si desaparece.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que somos dos Aldebaran del caos con capacidades exageradísimas. No creo que pase eso, además. Estando los dos vinculados por el suero se pueden encontrar fácilmente aunque estén en cualquier parte del mundo

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ¿No sabias? El suero aparte de hacerte un bicho raro te da el don de la orientación. Y claro, ellos no te lo dicen. Me di cuenta hace años. Antes de conocer a CherryFeather. Yo estaba casi en el polo norte y a ella la tenían en la isla de Africa. Por el polo sur. Y siempre supimos de la otra por esas cosas, era algo como tener una radio en el cerebro con antenas super poderosas.

-¿Y que mas puede hacer ese suero?

-Ah cierto, tampoco lo mencione. Hago todo lo que Cherry quiere. ¿No sabias? Ella habla mucho en mi cabeza y es la que hace que yo no pierda la cordura-Cherry esbozo un pequeño sonido agudo sonriendo, como un chachorro. Y Clarah levanto los brazos al aire de golpe-¿Ves? De cierta forma, algo bizarro. Yo soy su títere y ella es mi titiritera.

-De hecho es muy raro, demasiado. Y pensabas que yo lo era-Al final de la acera donde estaba, se veía aquel modesto local de ladrillo con un letrero de madera resaltando en la hilera de edificios. Escrito en gis mágico de neon "Sugar Cube Corner" Idea de Pinkie Pie y de Penelope-¿Y como se siente?

-Raro, en un principio. Pero CherryFeather lo único que hace es mantenerme en calma. Aunque ella es la que quiere que duerma a tu lado, por lo que no puedo desobedecerla. Y te imaginaras lo raro que a veces puede ser.

-¿Entonces duermes desnuda por ella?-Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta del local. Mirando la puerta de madera de cristal. Viendo por los laterales los aparadores llenos de pasteles y panecillos.

-Eso no, lo hago porque me gusta. Es un habito del cual me agrado cuando estaba en los laboratorios. Ademas, me gusta el frio. Por lo que duermo desnuda.

-Debes de ir con un psicólogo por eso. Me molesta sentir a veces tu cuerpo mientras duermo-Samuel abrió la puerta mirando el interior con cierta añoranza. Miro hacia su lado izquierdo mirando las mesas de madera redonda con temática de dulce. Del lado derecho asientos acoginados de color menta y mesas de madera de forma rectangular pasando por el frente de esos asientos acoginados. Frente a ellos estaba a un lado del mostrador. Tocando música lentamente, con su arco. Musica clásica, con el mismo vestido color negro con aquella rosa violeta. Vinyl estaba en el mostrador de madera con una vitrina debajo llena de postres mirando a Samuel con una sonrisa. Se acerco como pudo a Octavia dándole varias palmadas en el hombro. Ella alzo la mirada hacia Samuel y Clarah. Dejando de tocar.

-Hola Samuel. Es agradable verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo Octavia. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, Apenas nos acomodamos en la habitación de huéspedes de este local. ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, estos dos últimos días estuve haciendo mucho papeleo para justificar mi mediocridad al trabajar. Y bueno, cosas habituales.

-¿Fue por mi culpa?

-No, nada de eso. Solo que tengo que hacerlo cada dos semanas. Y si no lo hago la Doctora Ludemberg me quita mi pago-Octavia se levanto de su asiento recargando su chelo por un lado de la silla y detrás de ella por la puerta de madera al fondo apareció penelope. Usando un vestido blanco de una pieza con un delantal puesto. Cubierta de glaseado y masa para pastel sosteniendo un tazon de porcelana blanco. Por un lado de ella, con la melena revuelta y cubierta de lo mismo. Pinkie Pie. Sosteniendo el cucharon con la punta de su nariz.

-Pense que estarías en la escuela Sam. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues Clarah me dijo que viniera porque todas estaban aquí. ¿Estan aquí verdad? No quiero saber que Theresa este haciendo algo raro para mi.

-Ah si, están atrás ayudando con algunas cosas-Penelope dejo el tazon golpeando la pared de su lado derecho con el puño-Chicas, ya llego Samuel-Detrás de el aparecieron las 4 mujeres y 4 ponys. Todas cubiertas de ese glaseado. Y las que mas mostraban un cierto desprecio a su estado viscoso fueron Theresa y Regina al igual que Rarity y Twilight.

-Pues veo que esas cosas fueron mucho para ellas. ¿Pues que hacían?-Samuel tomo una silla y Fluttershy apareció entre ellas se sentandose mientras el se recargaba en la parte superior viendo a Fluttershy cubierta de masa.

-Estabamos haciendo los postres para el dia de hoy. Y bueno, Pinkie Pie decidio hacerlo un musical sin precedentes.

-En realidad fue divertido. Si quitas toda la masa que estallo gracias a ella-Applejack se comenzó a quitar la masa y comerlo indiscretamente. Rainbow trataba de quitarse la masa de sus alas con ayuda de Rebeca.

-Si, ahora tengo que ducharme. Y tenia una apuesta con Rebeca-Ambas consiguieron quitarse toda la melaza del cuerpo, Rebeca le dio una nalgada a Rainbow y ella salio disparada chocando contra la pared.

-Cierto, ahora me tendras que pagar la cena.

-¡HEY! No habíamos acordado eso-Rainbow Se ruborizo por la nalgada cubriéndose la nariz por el golpe-Nunca dije que te pagaría la cena.

-No, pero es algo que se me ocurrio ahora. Aunque eso ya es muy mainstream. ¿Qué tal si haces algo diferente? Chicas, ¿Ideas?-Rebeca miro a todas con una sonrisa, Abigail pensaba con una mueca en el rostro. Rarity miraba mejor su melena ignorando a ambas quitándose la masa y glaceado con ayuda de Regina.

-Digo yo que hagas algo que le moleste-Fluttershy termino cediendo ante los deseos de Rebeca. Sabiendo lo que mas le molesta a Rainbow Dash-Aunque es antihigiénico ducharse.

-Oh. Ya se que podría ser-Rebeca camino hacia Regina tocando su hombro lleno de masa. Pero sintiendo aquel frio liquido lo quito-Regina, ¿Aun tienen los vestidos de verano del año pasado? Ya sabes, los de colegial.

-Claro que los tengo, ¿Por qué los…? Oh, ya veo.

-Chicas, podemos hablar de eso después. Tenemos una invitada-Theresa se seguía limpiando el cuerpo de la masa caminando hacia Samuel-¿Y como has estado hermano?

-Bien, vine porque Clarah me dijo que Octavia se había instalado ya. ¿No es asi?

-Claro, gracias a la amabilidad de Penelope me pude instalar en el cuarto de invitados hoy en la mañana.

-¿Y como te fue en el traslado?

-Una odisea. Apenas salimos de nuestro hogar la casa de la playa fue bombardeada por esos hombres de la FENU. Y entrar a la ciudad igual. Habian bloqueado los teletransportes rapidos. Pero gracias a Penelope pudimos llegar. Nos encontró a varias calles abajo y nos trajo con prisa.

-Y veo que por eso la tienda no abrió hoy.

-De hecho no abrimos porque los señores cake fueron a Neo Canterlot a entregar un pedido.

-Aunque pudimos haberlo hecho-Pinkie Pie brinco al mostrador con una bandeja de galletas en boca dándole un poco de galletas a Vinyl-Pero Octavia quería practicar un poco para sentirse como en casa. Y bueno, hicimos algunos pasteles.

-Y he de decir que fue una buena muestra de música clásica-Rarity aplaudio el encanto de Octavia al tocar de forma suave y refinada-¿Tendras algo de bach?

-Claro, tocaba sus melodías hace años. Será un placer tocarlo de nuevo.

-Esplendido. Será un gran toque para la tienda. Y mas que estamos todos reunidos.

-Por cierto. ¿Ya almorzaste Sam? Te ves palido-Penelope camino hacia la cocina tardando pocos segundos sacando una charola de panecillos sin azúcar y un poco de café-¿Haz comido bien?

-Si, solo que bueno. Sabes que no salgo mucho, y menos estos días que me tienen sansionado por lo sucedido con Octavia.

-Bueno, igual tu noticia no llamo mucho la atención. Lo único que resalto fue que no renunciaste-Penelope dejo la charola en una de las mesas. Todos se acercaron y tomaron un asiento. Samuel tomo la silla con Fluttershy aun en ella y la coloco sobre la silla. El se sento a un lado y Theresa también con Twilight quien tradicionalmente ignoraba a Samuel. Octavia se sento de nuevo en su silla diciéndole a Vinyl que fuera con ellos mientras tocaba. Ella dio un brinco del mostrador caminando hacia ellos sentándose en las piernas de Penelope.

-Si, ya me imaginaba que lo que paso no se enteraría casi nadie. Y que se fijarían en lo mas trivial del asunto.

-Aunque esto fue algo impresionante Samuel. Pensar que salvarías a otra chica-Theresa se veía alegre, pero Samuel. Ignoro un poco su alegría. Tras lo sucedido hace pocas semanas lo dejo marcado. Ya no sabia si confiar en ella o no. Recordar que Theresa le teme. Como a todos, lo dejo dañado del corazón-Aun recuerdo cuando Clarah se unio a nosotras.

-Bueno, no tanto. Aun me siento extraña al tener amigas-Clarah tomo un panesillo dándoselo a Cherry y ella sosteniendo difícilmente con ambos cascos-Toda mi vida era ver una pared de acero y titanio con una mascarilla como fuente de oxigeno y estar atada a la pared. Y bueno, ahora aquí estoy sentada dándole de comer a una pequeña pony que tanto amo y tener una vida nueva con esas personas que también amo con todo mi corazón. Aunque se escuche muy cursi-Todas se enternecieron escuchando las palabras de Clarah con la música de fondo de Octavia escuchando en silencio.

-Eso si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos. Aunque últimamente no he visto a Laina y Alina.

-¿Ellas? Estan visitando a sus padres. Los valentine, creo que tenían un asunto que atender-Regina preparo te con la ayuda de la magia de Rarity repartiendo te por toda la mesa creando tazas de porcelana en el proceso-Ya sabes como es su familia. Sus padres eran Ex militares de la ONUHE son muy estrictos con ellas.

-Eso si, el linaje Valentine es temido por casi todos. Desde su tátara abuelo que participo en la guerra como teniente llevando a la humanidad a mejores escondites y planeando estrategias para la guerra. Y todos se rigen por ese orgullo desde entonces.

-Entonces debieron haber tenido una vida complicada.

-Por asi decirlo, Inclusive su padre ya encontró pretendiente para Laina. Que es la mas chica por minutos-Samuel dejo de comer mirando a Regina con algo de inquietud pero ocultando su rostro con la mitad del panquecillo.

-Ha de ser horrible que tu propia familia te busquen pareja en tu contra.

-Lo se, pero algo lo compensa. Su pretendiente es su amigo de la infancia. Sir Brian Bluestar. Y su espejo es el príncipe BlueBlood. Se cree que son sobrinos de la princesa Celestia. Ambos son muy apuestos y elegantes. Obviamente estaría halagada por conocerlos.

-Y yo preocupada por tu situación mental. Pensar que ves atractivo a un pony. No se, ¿Te gustan esas cosas? Ya sabes, bestialidad-Clarah era la mas descarada al pensar de alguien, Regina se ruborizo molestándose mirándola.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Obviamente hablo de su porte al vestir y hablar. Todas las revistas del Nuevo Mundo hablan de ellos. Quisiera ir a Neo Canterlot a ver esas bellezas. Quiero terminar la academia para abrir mi propia cadena de ropa por todo el mundo.

-Tienes altas expectativas-Clarah le dio otro panecillo a Cherry sonriendo gustosa-Nunca imagine que quisieras llegar tan lejos.

-Exacto, hoy en dia tanta tecnología ha hecho conformista a la gente y a los ponys-Abigail ignoro el te por completo al igual que Applejack comiendo únicamente los panecillos-Yo en mi caso, vivo en granja donde nada de eso existe. Placas de teletransporte fuera, despertador electrónico, fuera. Computadora holográfica, masel tov. Todo tradicional.

-Creo que Masel Tov es otra cosa-Theresa termino de comer mirando a Octavia. Prestando mas atención-Octavia , si quieres puedes venir. No es necesario que toques para nosotras.

-Oh, aunque de todas formas me siento bien tocando. Me relaja.

-Por cierto querida, ¿Puedes contarnos un poco de ti?

-Bueno. Supongo que eso me ayude a socializar un poco-Octavia dejo el Chelo recargado el chelo acercándose al grupo pero sin tomar asiento. Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de Regina-¿Y que les gustaría saber?

-¿Quién te enseño tocar tan bello instrumento?

-Bueno Regia. Eso es historia corta. Toque un instrumento a los 8 años. Gracias a un viejo músico callejero. Bueno, ni tanto. Su nombre era Thomas. El tenia 36 años. Y cargaba siempre un chelo. Como si fuese una cruz. Estaba tocando en la costa. En una silla de madera, música propia. Musica que creo para calmar su dolor.

-¿Desde pequeña vivias en la cabaña de la playa? ¿No era algo difícil para ustedes?

-Lo era Theresa, pero cuando creciste con la idea de que no necesitas a nadie para vivir. Se hacia algo ordinario. Ademas de ves en cuando la Doctora Ludemberg iba a visitarnos-Samuel volteo a ver a Clarah y ella a el. Ambos tenían la misma incertidumbre. La Doctora Ludemberg no parecía envejecer y casi siempre esta relacionada con alguien cercano a Samuel o sus amigas.

-¿Y que sucedió después? Cuentanos un poco mas. Se escucha envolvente-Regina parecía aun mas entretenida que ambos personajes. Octavia tenia una pequeña sonrisa al ser notada por el reciente grupo de amigas.

-Bueno, el era Thomas. Tocaba el chelo y apuntaba en su propio brazo lo que imaginaba. Era un artista nato, hable con el. Yo, una simple niña de 8 años. Sabia de cierta forma. Que el era una buena persona. A pesar de tener un aspecto deplorable y apestaba a comida podrida. Me dejo verlo tocar una pieza. La de un viejo hombre prehistórico. Llamado Beethoven. A pesar de que el decía que su instrumento era solo acompañamiento, yo lo sentía. Como una pieza principal. Un hombre de cabello lacio. Castaño y difícilmente ojos visibles. Tocaba como un angel. Esa misma noche, lo invite a cenar. Sonara raro, pero lo hice. Le deje ducharse, le di un guardaropa nuevo. O eso intente. Ni hablar sobre cortarse el cabello. Decia que lo hacia sentirse libre, y le serviría como aprendizaje. Que sin ver bien, podrá sentir los acordes. Pero, vino lo quebrantador después.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Abigail se levanto de su asiento permitiéndole a Octavia sentarse.

-Toda su vida estuvo llena de miserias; Su esposa lo abandono por alguien con mejor profesión llevándose a sus hijas. Ursula y Violeta. Tiempo después le fue arrebatado su hogar. Por la que el trabajo toda su vida como escritor. Y al final, cuando todo no podía empeorar mas. Le diagnosticaron cáncer de Pulmon. Una enfermedad que aun no se ha encontrado cura. Y lo único que le quedo. Después de tanto tiempo, el chelo. El chelo que le acompaño durante toda su vida. Heredada entre músico en músico. Y bueno, fue algo que comparti con el, y le dije de mi historia. Nuestra historia, el se sentía confundido. Omiti muchas cosas, por su protección. Pero al final comprendio, no merecia vivir conmigo. Si lo hacia, moriría. Ludemberg lo dejo claro. Cualquier civil no autorizado moriría. Y después de esa noche comenzó a venir todos los dais a mi hogar, tocando el chelo hasta el anochecer. Asi fue durante dos años hasta que un dia. No llego-Octavia mantenía una mirada serena. Con sentimientos gélidos como el mismo polo norte. Pero por dentro de ambos ojos. Se veía mal, y los únicos que lo notaba fueron Samuel y Clarah.

-Lo sentimos, no queríamos tocar temas delicados.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura que están acostumbradas a este tipo de historias. Aunque, me da gusto que no volviera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se que el cáncer termino haciendo el trabajo que su mujer comenzó. Y espero que este donde este. Este feliz.

-¿Y que paso con su chelo? ¿Desaparecio?

-Lo mas seguro. Su chelo era especial, en la parte trasera tenia una firma y un dibujo mal hecho por su hija. Y cargaba con el por todos lados, hasta para dormir. Y se, que esta en un mejor lugar-Octavia se levanto de su asiento sonriendo, caminando hacia su chelo. Tomándolo con ambas manos del cuello-Supongo que les entretuve mucho hablando, Me gustaría tocar una pieza si no les molesta. Y saben que puedo hablar mientras toco. No es tan difícil tocar el chelo-Octavia se sento y giro lentamente el chelo por su base, Samuel miro la firma. Una cruz y una carita feliz en la parte inferior. Casi imperceptible, Samuel miro a Clarah y ella también lo percato.

-¿Podrias tocar una canción alegre y emotiva?

-Claro, seria un placer. Luego, me gustaría preparar un dulce. Si no es mucha molestia Penelope. Pinkie Pie.

-Por supuesto. Asi tendre algo mas de ayuda en la cocina que cierta pony que gusta poner polvora en sus chispas de colores y lo llama "Chispas brillantes"

-Hey, Chispas brillantes serán un Boom para el cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash. ¿Entendiste? Boom-Pinkie Pie tenia algo de chispas de colores en su melena. Bajo de su asiento brincando hacia la cocina riendo y cada brinco se escuchaban explosiones dentro de su melena.

-Podria intentarlo. La repostería es un arte, un arte físico-Octavia comenzó a tocar con calma, con una sonrisa en el rostro-Me alegra haber conocido a Samuel. Es un chico agradable. Fue el quien me dio una segunda oportunidad. Es el Thomas de mi adultez.

-No se si sentirme halagado. Al fin de cuentas, todos somos personas. Este clasismo existe gracias a la FENU. Pero si le quieres agradecer a alguien que sea a Fluttershy y a Penelope. Porque me convencieron en conocerte y segunda por dejarte vivir aquí.

-Y quiero que sepan ellas mi agradecimiento. De no saber tus verdaderas emociones me habría gustado conocer a mas detalle a ese Aldebaran del Caos-Samuel estaba comenzando a incomodarse, no quería ser el centro de atención en nada. Menos con las persona que recién conoce, no quiere ser un chico cualquiera que toda mujer desea estar con el. El solo hace lo correcto, lo que el cree correcto. Aunque sabia que no podía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos y eso le preocupaba.

-Podrias, Samuel es alguien muy reservado muchas veces. Y a veces se sentra en el mismo. Y no en sus amigas. Podrias luego ir a verlo en su dormitorio.

-Olvida eso Rebeca. Ella es fugitiva de la FENU ¿Recuerdas? El objetivo es ocultarla. No entregarla-Samuel le dio el ultimo panecillo a Fluttershy quien fue mera espectadora de la platica. Mirando con interés a los demás-Ademas la Directora Celeste es secretaria del presidente. Lo mejor es evitar llamar la atención. Y que me vean menos con ustedes, lo siento. Pero quiero bajar la mirada de Ludemberg. Recuerden, catalogado por un mes como incompetente. Y que le debo de sobornar con dulces para que baje su condena. Por cierto, ¿Tienes la mercancía? Le prometi unos dulces para que me diera los expedientes de Cassandra.

-Ah si, eso. Digamos que me tomare un tiempo mas en prepararlo. ¿Recuerdas que dije que Pinkie Pie tenia eso de chispas brillantes? Bueno, esos dulces que explotaron fueron los de ella. Y sus ingredientes no son nada fáciles de conseguir. Tengo que contactar con los primos de Pinkie Pie, con mis primos lejanos. Muy muy lejanos, y nada agradables. Y uno que otro comerciante de mercado negro.

-¿Y para que quieres comerciantes de ese tipo?

-El azúcar de hace 135 años no lo encuentras en cualquier supermercado ¿Sabes?

-Bien, igual le puedo llevar otra cosa. Ese pastel especial de 5 Chocolates y glaseado francés. ¿Si tienes eso verdad?

-Claro, lo tengo en la bóveda del congelador. En caso de que Pinkie Pie se le ocurra ponerle esas chispas brillantes. Aunque ya tengo una muestra en el horno. En caso de pinkieproblema-Todas rieron a excepción de Samuel, aunque fingió una. Rara vez, se sentía perdido. Como si algo no tuviera coherencia. Como si su vida no tuviera una conexión y solo fueran trozos de la misma. Samuel miraba la alegría contenida de Octavia al tocar. La de Vinyl pero su aburrimiento notorio por la música. Algo encontrara para ella, tal vez. Sus gustos también sean opuestos para Octavia. Algo lógico por el aspecto rebelde y postura al caminar. Samuel, sabe que todo esto. Se debe por algo, que algo lo une a estas personas de vida trágica y de pasado tortuoso. Algo que ha notado hace poco. Dos días que parecieron una eternidad. Como si el estuviera desconectado de algo. O de alguien. Algo que Samuel sospecha. Hasta de su propia existencia. Su origen, su motivación por rescatar personas necesitadas. Y las que no lo necesiten pero sabe, que alguien quiere destruir la poca bondad en el mundo. Tras la guerra, la humanidad quedo a la merced de Equestria, estén en paz y armonía. La humanidad cedió su orgullo ante otra especie. Que a duras penas, sabe lo que sucedió hace años. Lo que hicieron a los viejos humanos.


	37. Chapter 37

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. COMO VERAN, LO PUBLICO AHORA. PORQUE ME ENTRETUVE MUCHO AYER TERMINANDO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL SPIN OFF DE ARTURO. POR LO QUE APENAS HOY, TAMBIEN QUIERO MENCIONAR Y MAS QUE NADA. RECORDARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UN POCO MAS DENSA QUE LAS DEMAS. COMO MENCIONE, NO SERA ALGO SUAVE EN ALGUNOS TEMAS FUERTES, AQUI SON TEMAS CASI PARA ADULTOS O ADOLESCENTES. POR LO QUE ESPERO DISCRECION, YA QUE AQUI VEREMOS ALGO DE ESO. Y ESTE CAPITULO MAS QUE NADA ES VER UN LADO DIFERENTE EN SAMUEL. CUANDO ESTA APARTADO DE FLUTTERSHY. EN FIN, NO QUIERO ALARGAR ESTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 37: CUMPLIMIENTO DEL DEBER-

Samael, estaba sentado al pie del a cama. Mirando la pantalla imaginaria producida por su cerebro y el chip en su medula. Visitando páginas clandestinas de trata de personas. Idiotamente esperanzado de encontrar a Cassandra, imaginando entre cada página lo que la FENU podría hacerle, imaginando la tortura que ha de pasar por haber intentado asesinar a sus amigas. Recordando la amargura de haber apuñalado a Theresa. Movía las páginas con los ojos, de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro. Recordando también, su pasado. De no ser por el suero el seguiría siendo el personaje mudo y amargado. Como ahora, quien no ha sido administrado de dicho suero para mantenerse sano. Sintiendo en cada respiración el ardor del oxígeno y al estirarse sus pulmones se cortaban. Con el intenso dolor de ojos por la iluminación. Aunando más por el dolor psicológico, Aunque. Le daba gusto que entre su dolor había cosas hermosas. Octavia, una mujer de su edad había sido rescatada del abandono por Samuel. Quien en cualquier momento pudo haber muerto, sonrió alegre parpadeando varias veces para cerrar el navegador y ver el escritorio holográfico de sus corneas viendo una foto suya con Theresa, Twilight y Fluttershy. En una edad más joven, antes de ser enviado a ese infierno.

-Samuel, quiero que te presentes en el Laboratorio. Ahora mismo-Apareció una ventana emergente en su fondo de escritorio. La Doctora Ludemberg, sentada en su escritorio con los pies sobre el escritorio, comiendo el pastel que había preparado Penélope para que hiciese de la vista gorda en las faltas de Samuel y permitirle seguir cobrando. Samuel hizo la cabeza hacia un lado lentamente, ella chisto y dejo el pastel sobre la mesa acomodándose como debería-Parece que no quieres ponerte el suero. Interesante, ¿A qué se debe? En búsqueda de respuestas en base al sufrimiento propio, Anarquía. ¿Quizás? En fin, quieras hacer algo rebelde o no tienes que cumplir con lo que te voy a pedir ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Doctora Ludemberg?-Samuel respondió fríamente con un tono de voz más grave de lo habitual. Ella ignoro su pregunta cortante sacando una carpeta de color crema abriéndolo.

-Quiero que hagas un encargo. Uno especial, o más bien. Clasificado, quiero que asesines a alguien en particular-Samuel se levantó de la cama. Con miedo interior, sabiendo. Que finalmente y de forma obligatoria, tendría que cometer un pecado-Quiero que asesines a una pareja. Han estado evadiendo impuestos desde hace dos años además de que no han mostrado un reporte desde el mismo tiempo sobre su estado social. Creemos que mantienen una relación intersexual ya que esta persona es varón y su espejo hembra. Y sabes que eso está fuertemente prohibido y penado con la muerte-La Doctora Ludemberg bajo ligeramente la carpeta mirando al ras del filo de la carpeta a Samuel y finalmente bajándolo de golpe-Quiero esta vez que cumplas con tu misión Samuel Thomas. No quiero saber que hiciste lo contrario a lo dicho. A no ser que quieras volver a los laboratorios para que te hagamos una reubicación mental y social. Si no obedeces les lavaremos el cerebro a ti y a Fluttershy y los mandaremos al rincón más frio y profundo del Nuevo Mundo. ¿Entendido?-Samuel asintió en silencio caminando hacia la salida y en el paso quitarse su uniforme escolar y tomar su gabardina negra con el logotipo de la FENU-Muy bien, quiero que tomes esto en serio. Por cierto, quiero que lo hagas en solo. No queremos saber que por Fluttershy estos dos fugitivos escaparon porque te dejaste persuadir por ella. Así que vez, te enviare la dirección a tu brazalete. No quiero fallos-La Doctora se desconectó cerrando la ventana en la retina de Samuel. Se quedó parado mirando hacia la puerta de madera. Esperando tontamente a Fluttershy o a Clarah. O ridículamente a cualquiera de sus amigas. Pero nadie llego. Se colocó la gabardina negra metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y sacar de uno aquel frasco con aquel suero de color zafiro con violeta brillante. Una pequeña dosis en caso de emergencia. Samuel camino hacia la salida guardando el frasco en su pantalón.

Salió por los pasillos de su dormitorio escuchando risas y conversaciones del otro lado de las puertas de su lado izquierdo. Del lado opuesto veía el ocaso del quinto día y el mismo quinto día de Octavia en Ahcamoth. Viendo la gran cadena de montañas no tan lejos de la escuela con los mismos molinos de viento en movimiento lento. Salió de los dormitorios y eventualmente de la academia ignorando al poco estudiante presente. Agradecía minúsculamente la falta de Fluttershy, así. El haría su trabajo sin remordimiento alguno. Y así, salvar la cordura de su amada amiga. Miro la dirección indicada por la doctora Ludemberg. En un punto amarillo entre un mapa de toda la ciudad. Con un indicador de proximidad, estaba cerca. Pero también en movimiento, debía ser rápido si quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y evitar una muerte lenta para sus miserables víctimas. Tomo la tele transportadora más cercana recorriendo varias calles en un milisegundo. Apareciendo en un callejón, lleno de pancartas y dibujos callejero. Mas oscurecido por la cantidad de edificios. Miro nuevamente su brazalete viendo el indicador a varios metros de su distancia.

Miro hacia ambos lados, viendo contenedores de basura, cámaras de seguridad y al final de ambos lados las calles de la ciudad. Regreso la mirada hacia su brazalete acercando la imagen viendo en un edificio aquel indicador. Samuel comenzó a caminar hacia el indicador sin despegar mucho la mirada viendo como cada vez acrecentaba la imagen, pasando entre varias intersecciones del callejón. Viendo los mismos pasillos con diferentes carteles de la FENU u ONUHE. Escucho un leve sonido metálico alzando la vista de golpe mirando hacia los lados, dándose cuenta que estaba en un cruce. Escuchando el mismo sonido metálico, Samuel concentro su magia para sacar una flecha y al momento de hacerlo un gran golpe azoto contra su cabeza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo arrodillado al suelo. Escucho pisadas múltiples. Volteo hacia el origen viendo a su objetivo correr hacia el con gran rapidez y a un lado de él, un tubo de acero y cristal que le habían arrojado. Apenas regreso la mirada y ambos golpearon en el rostro a Samuel haciéndolo golpearse la nuca contra el pavimento dejándolo inconsciente tras ambos golpes.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlo aquí-La pony hablo en un tono rasposo y agudo. De pelaje menta, ojos amarillos y melena corta con un mechón blanco recorriendo toda su melena y el exterior de la franja color menta más intenso al igual que su cola. Tenía una Lira de Cutiemark-Si despierta estamos muertos.

-Lo sé, déjame pensar. ¿Qué tan lejos está el escondite?-Este hombre reacciono con la misma desesperación pero con un tono de voz rebelde pero inteligente.

-Demasiado lejos Leo. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tranquila, recuerdo haber leído que esta zona está casi deshabitada. Puedes forzar la cerradura de una casa con tu magia y yo atarlo para evitar que escape. Pero ¿A dónde vamos?-Esta persona miro hacia las cuatro bifurcaciones con detenimiento. Tocándose la barbilla con el dedo índice-Vamos para acá, ayúdame a cargarlo-Este hombre tomo de las piernas a Samuel y ella lo tomo con su magia la cabeza y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el lado este de la bifurcación-Con cuidado, no queremos despertarlo.

Misteriosamente desaparecieron entre el callejón. Cuidando de que Samuel no despertara, alejándolo de las cámaras de seguridad y de las potentes señales WiFi del centro.

Samuel despertó de golpe suspirando mirando a su alrededor. Sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared, mirando su cuerpo atado de manos y piernas. Miro su alrededor eventualmente en silencio. En una habitación de parcial oscuridad de no ser por la pequeña ventanilla de veinte centímetros de ancho y 60 de largo. Viendo estantes llenos de latas de comida y de pintura. Escuchando con eco los gemidos de alguien. Una mujer, miro hacia el frente. Donde supuestamente habría una puerta pero no había nada, los gemidos de esta mujer aumentaban hasta que se quedó callada por completo. Samuel comenzó a moverse bruscamente intentando liberarse pero estaba bien sujeto con cuerdas trenzadas. Y de nuevo los gemidos comenzaron pero ahora de forma de sonido húmedo. Como si se estuviese atragantando. Samuel quería ignorar el sonido pero gemía a la vez que eso aumentaba. Fácilmente se percató que era su raptor. Y por su desgracia sus sentidos más finos sabían que ella le estaba haciendo sexo oral a su espejo varón. O penetración oral. Algo que asqueaba a Samuel, pensando lo enfermizo que se puede llegar a ser. Escuchando como entraba por toda su tráquea Samuel cerró los ojos recordando los acontecimientos del pasado teniendo de primeras el frasco de suero en su bolsillo abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Trato fervientemente sacar el frasco de su bolsillo pero la cuerda de acero se lo prohibía y los sonidos del sexo enfermizo lo desesperaban. No podía gritar, si lo hacía se desgarraría las cuerdas vocales quedando mudo de por vida.

-¿Tan pronto te veniste?-Esta pony hablo con éxtasis en su voz-No importa, me gusta saber que te encanto. Sabe rico.

-Vamos a ver como esta nuestro amiguito. Quizás ya despertó. Toma, un pañuelo. Para que te limpies la vagina y el ano. No quiero tener enfermedades después de todo lo que hemos hecho-Este hombre apareció primero por el arco de la puerta sujetándose el cierre del pantalón, mirando a Samuel enfurecido. El sonrió encogiéndose de hombros avergonzado-Parece que te hemos despertado a fin de cuenta-Samael seguía mirándolo molesto, esa sonrisa descarada y llena de placer lo enfurecían. Sabiendo que tuvo relaciones con su espejo. Quien debería de proteger como su vida y educarla para tener una vida plena. En cambio, le enseño cosas enfermizas y despreciables-Vaya, sí que te has molestado mucho por lo que paso.

-¿Sucede algo Leo?-Esta pony apareció por un lado teniendo el pañuelo levitando por su magia, cubierto de esa sustancia que enfureció mas a Samuel, también viendo como escurría por una de sus patas-Oh. Creo que ya sé que paso.

-Creo que hicimos enojar a nuestro amiguito de la FENU Lyra-Ambos se acercaron a Samuel y el doblo las rodillas pegándose a la pared mirando a ambos, Leo. Un hombre de mediana edad. De pelo largo y desarreglado, con una chamarra de mezclilla verde y pantalones militares verde y botas negras. Se inclinó hacia Samuel colocándose en cuclillas-Y demasiado.

-Te dije que no debimos haberlo hecho en este lugar. Pudimos haber delatado nuestra posición.

-No te quejes Lyra, al final amaste que me viniera en tu garganta. Ahora, veamos qué hacer con nuestro sabueso-Leo, metió mano al bolsillo de la gabardina de Samuel sacando el carnet de la FENU-Samuel Thomas Ripley. Aldebarán de Solaría, 18 años. Vaya, sí que ahora nos mandaron a alguien interesante ¿Verdad Lyra?-Leo le dio el Carnet a Lyra y ella lo sostuvo con su magia arrojando el pañuelo a un rincón.

-Los últimos que mandaban eran menos que esto. Me pregunto porque habrán mandado a alguien tan joven.

-Tal vez para engañarnos, hacerse pasar por nuestro amigo y luego entregarnos-Samuel veía ambos con cierto frenetismo, esperando a que hiciesen una acción hostil. Agradeciendo que Theresa alterara su carnet y parte de sus registros para que se hiciera pasar por un Aldebarán de Solaría.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Leo?

-Pues lo que hacemos cuando nos topamos con uno de ellos. Preparar el lavado-Leo se levantó del suelo caminando hacia un lado del cuarto mirando por los estantes pasando su dedo por las partes frontales de las latas cubriendo su dedo de polvo-Parece que ambos estamos de suerte. Hay comida por montones Lyra. Y el aún tendrá tiempo. No hay cosas para hacer el lavado. Debo de ir a buscar los materiales.

-¿Qué piensan hacerme?-Samuel rompió el silencio mirando a Leo voltear a verlo menospreciando su figura-¿Qué es ese lavado? Responde.

-Digamos, que pensamos dejarte como un cascaron. Mí querido amigo Samuel…

-No soy tu amigo.

-Colega-Leo camino hacia la salida pasando su mano por la pared del almacén-Como iba diciendo, he descubierto que los Aldebarán de Solaría como tú. Tienden un déficit biológico. Y menciono, no soy un científico ni biólogo, soy mecánico. Y como decía, todos los Aldebarán de Solaría tienen un déficit en su cuerpo. El cual consiste en el que si introducimos un poco de alga marina y algo de materia gris. Podemos hacer que su cuerpo se consuma por dentro, ya que cuando mezclas esas dos cosas con un poco de ácido. Se crea una sustancia toxica que carcome la carne en cuestión de minutos. Dejando únicamente la piel y huesos. Algo saludable por si lo piensas ya que la piel es grasa y tiene colesterol-Leo salió de la habitación dándole la espalda a ambos con frialdad-Ahora vengo Lyra. Iré a conseguir los materiales. Me tomara unas horas, mantenlo vigilado. Si trata de escapar, haz lo que sea necesario. Infúndele el miedo. O el placer-Leo salió de la sala riendo como loco, Lyra miro la salida hasta que se escuchó al fondo una puerta metálica y aun espero varios segundos. Regreso la mirada hacia Samuel entregándole su carnet guardándolo en su bolsillo. Se sentó en el suelo mirando a Samuel con una pequeña sonrisa, y el. Su parte intima escurriendo ese líquido molesto.

-No es por molestarte. Pero, ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? No quiero que eso ensucie mi ropa-Samuel señalo el viscoso defecto con la mirada, Lyra bajo la mirada mirando su entre pierna cerrando sus piernas de golpe sonrojada. Mirando al suelo arrastrándose varios metros detrás.

-Lo siento mucho, es que cuando estoy con Leo tengo que hacer esas cosas.

-¿Y te gusta? Hacerlo con alguien de otra especie.

-A decir verdad, no. Me siento sucia, he intentado hacer otras cosas pero Leo busca lo mismo-Samuel ya tenía su ventaja. Guardo su sonrisa acomodándose en el suelo. Colocando sus manos sobre su bolsillo derecho, donde guardo el frasco.

-¿Y por qué lo dejas? Escuche cosas muy fuertes de él. ¿Acaso dejas que él te haga tantas cosas?

-Porque Leo siempre ha cuidado de mí. Desde que lo conocí en Neo Canterlot ha sido bueno conmigo. Y en forma de agradecimiento dejo que él me haga esas cosas.

-¿Leo es tu espejo? Lo dices como si no lo fuera.

-Lo es, ambos somos de Neo Canterlot. Pero cuando crecíamos se nos prohibía vernos mutuamente. Nuestras familias pensaban que no estábamos destinados para vivir como pareja de especie.

-Pero el orbe de Star Swirl los selecciono como a todos.

-Exacto-Lyra miro las manos de Samuel, y él se quedó quieto. Para su fortuna no noto sus intentos para escapar-En fin, quiero demostrarle a Leo que puedo ayudarle. Así como el me ayudo para salir de nuestro hogar.

-Ya veo. ¿Y crees que asesinar agentes de la FENU evitara que les hagan algo cruel? Él te está obligando, parcialmente que tengas sexo con él. Lo disfrutas, pero sientes mal hacerlo con un humano.

-En realidad él quiere hacerlo. Yo no, sus padres trabajan para la FENU. Mientras que los míos para la ONUHE. Por lo que siempre caen en discusión en visión. Y eso hizo que Leo desarrollara ese estigma por la organización.

-Lyra, te quiero ser honesto. Me dieron la orden de asesinarlos-Samuel sentía como su garganta se derretía con cada palabra. Necesitaba el suero urgentemente-checa esto, por si no me crees-Samuel mostro el brazalete y Lyra presiono el botón holográfico con su casco apareciendo la imagen tridimensional de ambos "Lyra Heartstrings, Leonardo Méndez. Homicidio a cinco agentes de la FENU, evasión de impuestos y sexo interespecie [Vulgarmente nombrado zoofilia]-¿Acaso quieres que la lista crezca? Vamos Lyra, veo que tú quieres mucho a Leonardo pero él te está utilizando para desquitarse de su rencor hacia sus padres.

-Es que no se, siento que nos vamos a apartar mucho si hacemos lo que no quiere.

-¿Y cómo es Leo en realidad? ¿Antes de que me dejaran atado de manos y piernas?

-Bueno, él es simpático, inteligente, sabe cuidar a los demás. Una vez ayudamos a una familia en medio de la carretera cuando veníamos para esta ciudad. Nos ofrecieron Bitdolares pero Leo negó la recompensa.

-Pero su defecto es esa afección hacia ti. Es un trastorno Lyra, algo psicológico. Ninguna persona debe sentirse atraído por otra especie-Samuel consiguió sacar el frasco ocultándolo en su mano. Lyra miraba hacia la pequeña ventanilla donde cada vez el sol se alejaba entre las montañas y el almacén mas se oscurecía. Samuel aprovecho a ponerse el frasco en la boca para quitarle el tapón y arrojarlo con la boca hacia un extremo. Lyra estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos implementados por Samuel que no presto atención a lo que él hacia-¿Amas en verdad a Leo? ¿Lo ves como tu confidente?

-Bueno, yo…-Lyra volteo a ver a Samuel con el frasco en la boca bebiéndoselo, ella se levantó de golpe quitándole el frasco con su magia ya vacío-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo siento, pero eres muy inocente, mientras hablábamos conseguí beberme el suero de enlace. Ahora veras quien soy en realidad-Samuel rompió las cuerdas de acero trenzado fácilmente y separo ambas piernas rompiendo sus ataduras. Lyra retrocedió varios pasos temiendo de lo que podría hacer Samuel, él se levantó poco a poco del suelo envolviéndose en un aura violeta. Su cabello se levantaba envuelto de la misma aura alargándose cambiando de color intermitentemente. Sus brazos se expandían en musculo, algo no tan sorpresivo ya que sus músculos aumentaron en menor cantidad pero en fuerza superior al promedio. Lyra comenzó a tener miedo y cada paso que retrocedía ella Samuel obtenía sus habilidades de Aldebarán del caos. Aparecieron las flechas de magia en ambas manos y su cinturón de cuero en su pantalón con flechas aún más grandes y de punta en forma de "W" Samuel alzo la vista viendo a Lyra llena de miedo, sus cascos temblaban y a duras penas podía sostener el frasco con su magia, Samuel sonrió mirándola fijamente y poco a poco el aura violeta desaparecía y su cabello cayo suavemente cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos-Tranquila, no pienso herirte. No lo hare si no me provocas o me provoca Leo-Samuel se recargo en la pared guardando las flechas que tenía en las manos en su cinturón exceptuando una la cual el la giraba con los dedos-Anda, no pienso hacerte daño, es que las ataduras me hacían daño. Al menos pudieron haberme atado con algo más suave y hubiera usado el suero en otro momento.

-Bien…-Lyra dejo caer el frasco vacío rompiéndose en varios pedazos pero ella no se sentó, miraba a Samuel con miedo, el mejor evito tocar nuevamente el tema de su apariencia.

-¿En serio amas a Leo como para que permitas que te arrastre con sus problemas? Abusar sexualmente de ti, aunque lo quieras mucho eso es excesivo. Además, han matado a varios agentes antes que yo. Eso agravia las cosas.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para detenerlo? No quiero que se moleste conmigo. Que me deje-Samuel sabía que la soledad es el enemigo público de la humanidad y de Equestria. El único aliado que él conoce, a pesar de tener tantas amigas que lo aman y aprecian casi siempre disfruta estar solo. Por miedo a herir a quien le rodea-Pero si nos entregamos nos asesinaras. Eso es lo que quieres hacer. Nos asesinaras cuando bajemos la guardia.

-Tienes razón, lo pienso hacer cuando pueda-Samuel escucho como abrían la puerta del almacén con sigilo y próximo sus pisadas. Leo había escuchado lo último que comento. Se despegó de la pared caminando con lentitud hacia Lyra para esperar a ver a Leo-Pero tu ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres que haga para evitar matarte? A mí no me ofrezcas sexo, no eres prostituta. Eres un ser viviente, con emociones y alma. Pero ¿Qué me puedes dar para que no los mate? ¿Tienes ambiciones? ¿Quieres ser alguien en la vida?

-Yo…-Samuel se detuvo frente a Lyra quien desafortunada mente estaba lejos de la única salida de la habitación. Samuel veía la puerta, viendo las ondas mágicas de Leo a través de la pared. Lyra miraba a las piernas de Samuel ignorante del latente peligro que podría pasar en pocos segundos de duración-…Quisiera ser arqueóloga. Quiero, quiero saber de los humanos antes de la gran guerra. Antes de que todo esto pasara, quiero saber cómo Vivian antes. Quiero ser historiadora también, bióloga. Escritora-Samuel sonrió escuchando la emoción de Lyra, la sabia. Que ella haría todas esas cosas estando lejos de Leo. A pesar de ignorar el pasado de ambos, él quería dar un futuro-Quiero que todos sepan quién soy en realidad. No soy mala, quiero hacer amigos. Quiero vivir como una pony normal.

-Y que te maten-Leo apareció de la puerta, con la bolsa llena de "ingredientes" Molesto-Imagine que harías algo para que Lyra te soltara, Lyra, ven para acá. Ahora-Lyra volteo a ver a Leo con miedo en su rostro. Samael quito su sonrisa mirando a Leo con indiferencia-Te estoy hablando Lyra. Ven para acá.

-No hagas caso Lyra, ¿Quieres vivir? Ven conmigo, hare lo que sea necesario para que no sufras un cruel destino. Si vas con él, tendré que hacer mi trabajo.

-Lyra, si vas con la FENU te asesinaran o peor aún. Te convertirán en una sucia marioneta como es el. Recuerda cómo eran mis padres. Como eran los tuyos. No caigas en su juego-Leo arrojo la bolsa y de su bolsillo saco un cuchillo de combate. Samuel dejo de girar la flecha sosteniéndolo del cuerpo. Lyra veía a ambos en medio de la sala, dudando mucho de sus acciones con una mueca de miedo en el rostro.

-Lyra, tengo muchas amigas por toda la ciudad que podrían ayudarte, aléjate de este hombre. Él no es tu espejo, él no es tu amigo. Solo te uso para complacer sus deseos sexuales. Él te está degradando, él quiere que seas un animal sin emociones. Como su mascota-Leo hizo una mueca de repudio finalmente, mirando a Samael sumido en sus emociones y personalidad enfermiza. Samael sonrió victorioso viendo el enojo de Leo y el primer paso de Lyra caminando hacia Samuel-Muy bien Lyra, te prometo que nadie te hará daño. Cualquiera que lo haga tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS!-Leo corrió hacia Samuel con el cuchillo en mano, Samuel corrió tomando a Lyra cargándola con una mano y con la otra apuñalo el hombro de Leo en el hombro pero recibiendo también el cuchillo cerca del corazón. Ambos se miraban con odio pero entre el odio de Samuel sonreía.

-Sabes, te quiere confesar algo-Samuel soltó a Lyra y ella corrió a un extremo de la sala mirando a ambos con sus armas en el pecho del otro-No estas tratando con un imbécil Solaría. Estas contra un Aldebarán del caos. Hablas con el súper humano líder de la escala evolutiva.

-¿Qué? ¿No eres un Aldebarán de Solaría?-Samuel tomo la hoja del cuchillo con la mano haciendo una increíble presión rompiéndola por la mitad pateando a Leo en el estómago inclinándose hacia el frente y Samuel remato apuñalándolo en la espalda con otra de sus flechas. Leo grito con gran dolor al tener la flecha enterrada en medio de su espalda. Samuel volteo lentamente viendo a Lyra mirándolo con miedo. Recargada en la pared, casi orinándose del miedo.

-Ahora vengo, tengo que sacar la basura-Samuel camino hacia la salida tomando de la flecha a Leo arrastrándolo a la otra habitación gritando con miedo y pánico. Sabiendo que Samuel si lo liquidaría sin remordimiento alguno. Leo comenzó a llorar mirando a Lyra tratando de decir una palabra pero su miedo lo dejo mudo. Su destino estaba sellado. Samuel salió de la habitación doblando hacia el lado derecho, encendió una lámpara dejando a Lyra ver su sombra desde su posición. Samuel saco una flecha y se la enterró a Leo en la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones así cesando su lloriqueo absurdo. Samuel, lo disfruto.

Pasaron pocos minutos, Samuel miraba el cuerpo desfigurado de su víctima. Limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo que tenía Leo entre sus bolsillos. Sacando su brazalete tomándole foto y enviárselo a la Doctora Ludemberg. En ese mismo momento recibió una llamada de ella misma. En su mismo escritorio comiendo aun dulces.

-Muy bien Samuel, me da gusto saber que has cumplido tu deber. Parcialmente. ¿Qué sucedió con la espejo? Con Lyra Heartstrings-Samuel cubrió el cuerpo de Leo con una sábana y su chaqueta sintiendo como la pequeña dosis del suero salía de su sistema.

-Ella desapareció, parece que Leonardo sacrifico su vida para salvar la de Lyra Doctora. Ahora mismo la iré a buscar.

-Déjalo, al que importaba era desaparecer a Leonardo. Muy buen trabajo Samuel, un trabajo limpio y sin testigos-Samuel casi se molestaba por las palabras frías de la Doctora, sabiendo que su consciencia volvía en sí, sabiendo que asesino una persona.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que Leonardo tenía una relación enfermiza con Lyra Heartstrings? De haber sabido no hubiera tomado esta misión.

-Por esa misma razón, si te mencionaba sus defectos psicológicos y ese motivo en particular. No habrías aceptado por lo que ambos seguirían con su enfermedad.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? A decir verdad, _Leonardo_ parecía gustarle a Lyra. Y ella por igual-Samuel comenzó a mentir con gran persuasión, la Doctora termino de comer sacando una consola de videojuegos portátil.

-Porque eso está prohibido. Ya han nacido híbridos de humanos con ponis y el resultado es desastroso. Tanto para los padres como él bebe, además de que eso causaría que todo lo establecido cayera. Seriamos salvajes como los ponis. Necesito que me traigas más fotos, de la zona en la que estuviste ya que debemos de recoger el cuerpo cuanto antes, no queremos alertar a la gente-Samuel bajo su brazo sintiendo estática en el, el famoso "Zumbido" de la llamada. Samuel volvió a levantar el brazo mirando a la Doctora jugando con tranquilidad, escuchando disparos de láser y música aleatoria-Por cierto, quiero que cuando estés libre vengas a verme. Quiero administrarte el suero de nuevo, porque cuando actúas así es difícil trabajar contigo. Por cierto, tienes dos semanas de descanso. Un bono por hacer el trabajo sin demora.

-Gracias por eso, luego iré a verla-La Doctora corto transmisión con el bajando el brazo caminando hacia el cuarto donde estaba Lyra. En esa misma posición mirando a Samuel con gran miedo. El volteo a ver percatándose que la sangre de Leo se dirigía hacia donde estaban. Se arrodillo quitándose la gabardina negra mostrando su suéter negro de cuello de tortuga-Lo siento mucho por haber asesinado a Leo. No quería hacerlo, pero. No era el indicado para ti-Lyra comenzó a llorar en silencio y Samuel bajo más la mirada. La cubrió con su gabardina cargándola entre sus brazos, ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza pasando sus cascos por su cuello y recargada mojando su hombro izquierdo-Lo siento mucho Lyra, me duele mucho hacer este trabajo. Nunca he deseado asesinar a alguien. Pero lo tengo que hacer, soy un Aldebarán del Caos que busca la paz. Que busca destruir el mal, siendo el mismo mal. Te prometo, que te ayudare a conseguir un lugar para vivir. Un lugar donde no pases peligro. Conozco a una colega del trabajo. Vive sola con su espejo. Se llama Beatriz con su espejo Swettie Drops. Ellas se encargaran de cuidarte de ti, ellas te ayudaran a cumplir con tu sueño. Ellas te harán ser una mejor pony. Vámonos, que tenemos mucho que recorrer para llegar a ese lugar-Lyra asintió en silencio, Samuel camino hacia la salida cubriendo el cuerpo completo de Lyra para que no viese el cadáver de Leo pero justo antes de salir ella se levantó poco la gabardina viendo el cuerpo de Leo cubierto de sangre y la flecha enterrada en su cabeza. Sobresaliendo de la cobija y chaqueta. "Adiós" pensando con algo de alivio. Reconociendo que el asesinato de Samuel fue algo bueno para ella, la salvo de la muerte que Leo cargaba.


	38. Chapter 38

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. CON UN CAPITULO. COMO VEN, ALGO ORDINARIO. PERO EN PARTE EL INICIO DE ALGO QUE LLAMO "ODISEA" DE SAMUEL ANTE EL NUEVO MUNDO. YA VERAN A LO QUE DIGO. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 38: ALGO ORDINARIO-

-Tras la caída de Alemania en la guerra de universos y el derretimiento de los polos la humanidad se vio a diezmada por el constante ataque de los pegasos, dirigidos por la Comandante de vuelo Firefly, hasta que un escuadrón de los Estados Unidos derribo a Firefly quedando gravemente herida por lo que su sucesor Wind Rider tomo la dirección del escuadrón encargado de aniquilar los morteros en más de varios países de Europa. Teniendo éxito en casi todas sus operaciones-Samael miraba con escaso interés a la clase. La sabia aquello que la profesora Clarah hablaba y mostraba en el pizarrón digital. Viendo a Laina escribir con rapidez y atención. Ignorando casi la clase, hacía mucho que no se sentaba en su escritorio y menos tomar clases. La verdad, se sentía fresco-Meses después la humanidad contraataco una de las bases de Equestria asesinando a Wind Rider y a la mayoría de los pegasos bajo su control además de tomar secuestrados a varios pegasos entre ellas yeguas y potros. Esto lo llamo la Princesa Celestia "La caída de la nube" Se cree por registros humanos que violaron y torturaron a sus rehenes para presionar moralmente a Equestria y perder la formación casi perfecta de ataque pero provoco la ira de la Princesa Celestia aumentando la temperatura del sol llegando a temperaturas tan altas que países como África y parte de Asia quedaran desolados por el calor y la muerte de millones que Vivian en Asia. La humanidad llamo esto como "La ira de Helios" Y en un intento de tantos desesperados por parte de la humanidad quisieron asesinar a la Princesa Celestia ignorando el hecho de que ellas son seres inmortales y en su intento desesperado lanzaron una bomba Nuclear sobre el territorio conquistado por Equestria pero las mismas princesas usaron su magia y los elementos de la armonía para contener tal bomba prehistórica y sádica en un diminuto cristal y ser lanzado al espacio para que no causase más muertes a su especie-El timbre toco en repetidas ocasiones señalando el final de la clase, la profesora Carla y Cherilee detuvieron su clase. Ambas se encogieron de hombros caminando hacia la salida apagando el pizarrón digital con sus brazalete-Bueno chicos, hasta aquí la clase de hoy. La próxima clase veremos la importancia de los elementos de la armonía en el pasado y actualidad-las profesoras salieron del salón de clases y los estudiantes ser alzaron de sus asientos conversando entre ellos. Ignorando a Samuel y a sus conocidas. Lo habitual.

-Hey Sam. ¿Qué piensas hacer en lo que queda del día?-Laina se sentó sobre el escritorio con su clásica sonrisa e inocencia.

-No mucho realmente. Pensaba pasar un rato en la biblioteca con Theresa y luego llevar a Fluttershy al invernadero al centro de la ciudad. ¿No es verdad Soy?

-Oh si, escuche que hace poco llegaron una hermosa familia de pandas y una pareja de osos. Y quiero ir a ver como son.

-Sí, Fluttershy y yo solo los hemos visto en fotografías de hace muchos años. Cuando aún pensábamos que se habían extinto.

-¿Y cómo es que los trajeron? Si la profesora acaba de decir que Asia sufrió una inmensa ola de calor por la ira de Celestia. Por lo que creo que asesino a los animales

-nacieron por probeta. Maravillosa sea la ciencia-Clarah estaba leyendo una revista de cosméticos con CherryFeather sobre el escritorio corriendo en círculos con un palo pegado en su cabeza con un juguete diminuto. Sínico invento de Clarah para entretener a su espejo.

-¿Por probeta? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque los encargados de traerlos a la vida fueron los que se encargaron en alterar mis genes para potenciar mi magia del vacío.

-¿No va en contra de la ética?

-Laina, ¿Qué es ético en este mundo? Claro que es va en contra de la ética y la vida pero. Era una especie extinta por lo que buscan regresar a la vida muchas especies que se extinguieron por la gran guerra. Y esos pequeños animales son los primeros en nacer. Al menos, los que si sobrevivieron a la mutación genética.

-Entonces que dices Laina ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto. Me encantaría saber que son esas cosas, Alina. ¿Quieres ir?-Alina levanto la vista de su escritorio al mismo tiempo que Aloe mirándolas asintiendo en silencio-Bien, irán.

-¿Por qué no hablan?

-Ah. Digamos que nuestros padres le molestaron un poquito que supieran que las cuatro queremos tener profesiones diferentes a las familiares. Mis padres quieren que entremos a la ONUHE para ser "reconocidas y distinguidas" miembros del Linaje Valentine. Como si nos importara lo que hacen. Por lo que Alina fue castigada por ser la hermana mayor por 5 Minutos, tiene prohibido hablar.

-¿No es eso algo extremista? Saben, sus padres deberían de aceptar lo que gustan hacer. Es grosero y de mal gusto obligar a sus hijos hacer algo que no quieren-Fluttershy si le molesto escuchar eso, Laina se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Samuel sabía que su molestia era que el nunca quiso trabajar para la FENU pero tras los acontecimientos del pasado lo obligaron actuar así.

-Clarah, ¿Quisieras ir con nosotros al invernadero?

-Claro, al menos así tengo a esta pequeña máquina de matar entretenida con otra cosa-Clarah bajo la revista tomando de la nuca a CherryFeather quitándole el palo de la cabeza dándole el pequeño juguete y ella comenzó a morderlo con gran ternura-Apenas le están creciendo los dientes. ¿No es lindo?

-Es lindo, y raro.

-Sí, lo es. Para ser una potra enana tiene un desarrollo muy lento-Clarah la puso sobre su cabeza levantándose de su asiento dejando la revista en su escritorio sabiendo que nadie la tocaría, al tener la ignorancia que ella asesinara a quien lo haga-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. Lotus se mantenía al margen apoyando en silencio y en parte presencia a su hermana Aloe. Pasando casi desapercibida por el resto. Laina tenía el maletín de Alina y Samuel sostenía el de Fluttershy. Los ocho amigos caminaron hacia la salida. Olvidando que Samuel debía ir a la biblioteca.

Era una emoción similar. Todos miraban con miedo y con furia a Samuel. Algo que él no se veía afectado o molesto. Algo que hasta placer le daba, sonreír cuando se percataba que todos hablaban mal de él y de Clarah al ser los únicos Aldebarán del caos en la academia y los más peligrosos. Riendo de la ignorancia de sus compañeros, porque él y Clarah Sabían que si los hacían enfurecer asesinarían sin piedad y arrepentimiento a quien provocase a ambos.

Salieron de la academia tomando la tele transporte público seleccionando el invernadero de Ahcamoth, localizado a las afueras de la ciudad. Cerca de la granja de Abigail. Mirando la hermosa pradera verdusca y viva. Escuchando las aves cantar a lo lejos y el sol iluminar el campo. Arboles llenos de vida y un sendero único de acero. Al fondo, atravesando este campo estaba el "invernadero" Un edificio de dos pisos con paredes de cristal con la longitud y anchura de edificios departamentales o incluso más grandes. Se veía parcialmente el interior. Con poca gente caminando por dentro y gran color verde predominando el interior. Samuel camino liderando a sus amigas. Con Fluttershy a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unas ansias de brincar de la emoción. Samuel sentía su alegría. Escuchando la conversación de las tres mujeres de su grupo. Riendo y tocando temas femeninos, Alina ya podía hablar debido que no había nada que pudiese vigilar su habla e informarle a sus padres. Los Cuatro se quedaron de pie en la entrada del invernadero. Mirando con detalle la fachada de cristal y acero. Sonriendo de la magnificencia. Puertas deslizables electrónicas. En el interior había poca gente acompañada de sus espejos, mayormente familias con hijos. Samuel miro a Laina y luego a Fluttershy y todos entraron viendo con detalle el interior. Había un cambio de temperatura brusco, estaba más fresco. El aire más ligero y más puro que el exterior. El sendero era de piedra y arena dividiéndose metros en varias direcciones. Con diferentes tipos de árboles y palmeras. Con frutos desconocidos para todos.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Michel ¿Necesitaban algo?-Un hombre de mediana edad, con uniforme blanco de camisa mangas cortas, con el logotipo de una palmera con un pony encima apareció sonriendo, de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos color carmesí.

-Sí, buscamos la sección de animales. Queremos ver a los pandas que acaban de llegar.

-Oh, los pandas. Claro, están al fondo a mano derecha. Recién acaban de llegar.

-Disculpe pero. ¿No le molestaría ser nuestro guía? Y decirnos lo que hay en el camino a los pandas-Clarah se apareció a un lado de Samuel mirando a todas partes con interés. Michel sonrió girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Claro, será un placer guiarlos por el invernadero. Acompáñenme-Michel dio media vuelta caminando, Samuel le sonrió a Fluttershy acariciando su melena y ella igual ruborizándose por ese gesto tierno y agradecimiento por llevarla al invernadero y caminaron detrás de Michel mirando a todas partes con sorpresa-Muy bien, para empezar estamos en la sección principal. En la sala forestal donde veremos mayormente pinos que en siglos en el pasado lo utilizaban como decoración en los hogares, aquí Vivian águilas de caza y halcones quienes gobernaban en el cielo cazando presas de menor tamaño como conejos y zorros. Animales ya extintos. Al igual que casi todo este ecosistema.

-¿Y cómo trajeron de vuelta tantos arboles? Según tengo entendido que en la guerra este ecosistema desapareció cuando se alzó la temperatura de la tierra.

-Milagrosamente había una bóveda en el ya inexistente polo donde en su interior había gran cantidad de semillas de este tipo. Por desgracia solo fue un puñado de lo que vemos aquí, por lo que usamos la ingeniería genética para clonar las semillas y aumentar el número de especies de pino y árbol. De lado derecho del invernadero está el ecosistema desértico. Por desgracia no hemos conseguido replicar la mayoría de ese ecosistema junto con la sabana. Del lado opuesto tenemos el ecosistema tropical. Localizado en los países bajos del continentes. En las islas de pegasopolis. Y al fondo, tenemos el ecosistema polar. Donde aún estamos remodelando y adaptando cuando tengamos a los primeros osos polares-Todos se maravillaron por la corta excursión en el ala central del invernadero. Caminaron hacia el ala deseada sintiendo como la temperatura cambiaba bruscamente, sintiéndose la humedad en el aire fácilmente.

-Disculpe pero ¿No tienen problemas en el aire acondicionado?-Alina expreso su incomodidad acercándose al guía Michel cubriéndose los brazos. Michel comenzó a reírse ante la incredulidad de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero este es la temperatura adecuada para los pandas. Al ser de un país frio necesitan de una temperatura fría para proliferar y poder aparearse. De tener una temperatura como el exterior afectaría gravemente a su calidad de vida y morirían. Pero no se preocupen, este frio es mágico por lo que sus cuerpos se adaptaran fácilmente. Menos sus amigas ponis por lo que recomiendo que las tengan cerca suyo para compartir el calor corporal-Alina tomo a Aloe cargándola y Laina a Lotus. Samael tomo a Fluttershy cargándola colocándola a su espalda y ella sosteniéndose abrazando su cuello. Extendió sus alas para abrazar a Samuel con ellas. El paso su barbilla por sus plumas y cascos para sentir su calidez más rápido. Michel sonrió alegre sin parar de caminar. Vieron un gran arco de acero y cristal sobre ellos y la temperatura cambio bruscamente así como el sonido. En una suave ventisca y aire más húmedo. Con un cielo emulado de color gris. Arboles de cerezo y uno que otro desconocido-Los tallos que vemos por muchos lados se llaman Bambús. Originarios también de Asia, comúnmente en China y parte de Corea del sur. Este es el alimento principal de los osos panda-Samuel veía con gran interés y maravillosita el entorno, el suelo por el que pisaban era de piedra tallada a mano con formas aleatorias y la tierra era especial de color gris con pequeñas rocas planas decorando. Había pasamanos por todos lados. Alejando a los visitantes de los árboles o animales.

-¿Y cuánto falta para que lleguemos con los pandas? Estoy emocionada por verlos-Fluttershy se levantó recargándose sobre la cabeza de Samuel encorvándolo. Michel volteo a ver la emoción pura de Fluttershy sonriendo conmovido por esa actitud.

-Ya estamos aquí-Michel se detuvo mirando hacia su lado izquierdo. Todos hicieron lo mismo. Giraron hacia donde veía Michel viendo dos grandes osos blancos con ambas orejas en color negro al igual que alrededor de sus ojos. Dos franjas en su pecho y cada pata tenia mancha negra que cubría toda su pata-Tengo el placer de enseñarles a Sussy y a Jhon. Los primeros pandas en nacer en el nuevo mundo.

-Awww…-Todas se conmovieron por la ternura de estos animales. En un entorno natural, con una cueva artificial como hogar. Ambos comiendo bambú ignorantes de que alguien los veía.

-A que son lindos ¿verdad?

-Lo son, son las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mucho tiempo. Estos animalitos peludos. Son hermosos-Michel no apartaba la vista de los pandas. Conviviendo entre ellos, con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, tomo tantos años traerlos a la vida. La gran guerra trajo mucha muerte y destrucción, de no ser por la ciencia y la magia. Nunca hubiéramos podido traerlos.

-¿Piensan traer a mas animales con esto?

-Sí, queremos hacerlo pero es difícil conseguir el ADN de los animales y replicar estos para clonarlos. Además de que es un gasto que el gobierno cree innecesario ya que muchos animales podrían sentirse amenazados por los ponis de Equestria y se volverían agresivos. Animales como los Leones, Tigres, Hienas, todo tipo de cazador será dejado al final de la lista de deseos para evitar así conflictos entre Equestria y la diversidad animal-Michel camino hacia un lado tallándose los ojos-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que atender unos asuntos sobre lo que mencione. Espero disfruten su estadía en el invernadero, si quieren ir a otra parte son libres de hacerlo. A fin de cuenta, es público.

-Gracias-Todos respondieron con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Michel se alejaba con lentitud.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Clarah se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de piernas sin apartando la mirada de los osos panda.

-No sé qué quiera hacer Fluttershy. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mirarlos por un rato más, son hermosos-Samuel sonrió pero su sonrisa no duro mucho, el comunicador dentro de su cabeza sonó en repetidas ocasiones. Abrió la interfaz de su cornea viendo varias llamadas, la de sus amigas; Theresa, Penélope, Regina, Abigail y Rebecca. Contesto la de Theresa al ser la primera en la lista.

-¿Qué sucede Theresa?

- _Ponme en altavoz Samuel. Rápido-_ Samuel hizo una mueca viendo la cara de Theresa, mirándola exaltada sosteniéndose el cabello con su mano, detrás Twilight corría de un lado a otro sosteniendo una computadora portátil.

-Ya Theresa, todos te escuchamos.

- _Bien, necesito que todos regresen a la academia urgentemente. Acaban de robar los elementos de la armonía. Repito, acaban de robar los elementos de la armonía. Se ha lanzado un comunicado a nivel global a todos el Aldebarán de solaría al Aldebarán del caos consciente. El presidente nos quiere a todos en este instante-_ Samuel miro a Laina y Alina, ambas preocupadas al igual que Lotus y Aloe. Clarah se levantó del suelo de golpe. Mirando a Samuel con miedo y coraje. Samuel levanto la vista viendo a Soy algo desanimada, el compartió la predominante emoción de Fluttershy, pero debía de actuar.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer Theresa?

- _Venir inmediatamente a la academia, se ha levantado un toque de queda a los Aldebarán del caos. Si no llegas en poco tiempo serás clasificado como amenaza latente. Junto con Clarah._

-Bien, vamos en camino-Samuel corto su comunicación con Theresa. Imaginando los problemas a punto de caer sobre Samuel. Miro a todas sus amigas viendo a Samuel y a Clarah. Deseando, no haberse terminado ese momento agradable. Un enemigo ha aparecido, uno que pondrá en prueba la cordura de ambos Aldebarán del caos.


	39. Chapter 39

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. CON UN AVISO NUEVO, FUERA DE LUGAR A ESTO.**

 **-TARDE UNA HORA PARA PODER SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO. NO COMPRENDO PORQUE, SI MI INTERNET FUNCIONA A LA PERFECCION. ME APARECIAN MUCHOS ERRORES AL MOMENTO DE ENTRAR A LA PAGINA, LA COSA ES QUE QUIZAS SI ESTO EMPEORA TENDRIA QUE BUSCAR UNA ALTERNATIVA PORQUE ME HIZO CASI IMPOSIBLE PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO. USE UN PROGRAMA PARA QUE ME PERMITIERA ENTRAR. PERO ES MI CONEXION A INTERNET, SEGUN DICE AQUI. EN FIN, VERE COMO LO ARREGLO CON EL PASO DE LOS DIAS. SINO, USARE EL PROGRAMA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 39: DISTOPIA ARMONICA-

Samuel veía el monitor de la habitación improvisada de Theresa, localizada en un rincón de la biblioteca de la academia. Mirando el mapa del Nuevo Mundo. Ignorando el desorden de su habitación, libros y enciclopedias apiladas por todos lados, su cama tenía varios libros y únicamente donde ella y Twilight dormían estaba despejado, un pequeño y miserable espacio. Detrás de Samuel. Todas sus amigas, miraban con miedo e intriga el mapa del Nuevo Mundo, como varios países del mundo brillante intermitentemente; El Desierto de Palomino, en la península de Australia. Griffonstone, en las islas del Norte de Neo Canterlot. En los pantanos de Zebrica, en las tierras del Sur, Neo Canterlot, al Norte de Ahcamoth, y en Neo Escocia.

Samuel estaba absorto mirando la pantalla. Atonito, incrédulo de lo sucedido ¿Quién robaría los elementos de la armonía? ¿Con que propósito? ¿En realidad hay uno? Samuel se tallo ambos ojos suspirando mirando a su espalda. Laina y Alina sosteniéndose de la mano junto con Lotus y Aloe, Penélope miraba molesta y Pinkie Pie trataba de ignorar la situación. Twilight estaba alejada con sus cuatro amigas conversando de la situación. Clarah y Cherry miraban por un lado recargadas en la pared, Clarah acariciando la cabeza de Cherry con sus dedos. Mirando fijamente a Samuel. El regreso la mirada hacia la pantalla continuando su observación hacia la pantalla holográfica.

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto Theresa? ¿Cómo robaron los elementos de la armonía?

-No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe. Según me explico la Directora Celeste fue que de un momento a otro desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-¿Alguna cámara de seguridad? ¿Algo?

-Lo siento Samuel, pero en ese momento había guardias custodiando los elementos y había 200 personas cuando comenzaron a desaparecer.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, todas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Parece ser un trabajo en conjunto pero es extraño. Todo fue al mismo tiempo, no hay ningún retraso entre cada grabación. Todas han sido comparadas una y otra vez, se usaron todos los métodos de filtración de video en caso de usar camuflaje óptico pero todas fueron robadas al mismo tiempo, frente a la cara de los guardias y de la multitud presente.

-¿Algún sospechoso?-Theresa negó la respuesta, Samuel suspiro con más fuerza golpeando el escritorio molesto. En ese instante se abrió la ventana de comunicación mostrándose al Presidente de la Tierra detrás de su escritorio y con mala cara. Mirando de primeras a Samuel, se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia un lado mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, me da gusto saber que todos están presentes. En especial ustedes dos. Aldebarán del Caos.

-Presidente Raymond. Igual es un placer verlo-Samuel reconoció fácilmente el desprecio del presidente respondiendo con gran sarcasmo y sonrisa en el rostro. El presidente volteo hacia el mirándolo con una mueca en el rostro y con más coraje-¿A qué se debe su llamada?

-Creo que usted ya sabe joven Samuel, los elementos de la armonía han sido robados por un Aldebarán del caos. O eso creemos nosotros. Fueron robados hace dos horas, y he de preguntarle. ¿Dónde estuvo durante ese tiempo?

-¿Acaso sospecha de mi Presidente?

-No de usted, de ustedes. Curiosamente entre sus amigas, hay un Aldebarán del Caos que altera la materia a su antojo y crea agujeros de gusano si se los propone.

-¿Insinúa que Clarah robo los elementos de la armonía?

-No le mentiré Joven Samuel, tengo más de 20,000 peticiones de encerrarlos a ambos en capsulas de crio sueño y mandarlos al polo norte. Porque todo el mundo, y cuando digo. Todo el mundo, piensa que ustedes dos hicieron tal crimen. ¿Cuántos Aldebarán del Caos yacen entre nosotros? Ustedes. Así que no quiera tomar una actitud altanera y prepotente porque con solo chasquear los dedos tendrá un escuadrón entero de la FENU tirando su puerta y mandarlos a todos al crio sueño. ¿Entendido?-Samuel bajo la mirada, vio por pocos segundos a Theresa y ella veía con miedo la actitud amenazante del Presidente, y a Samuel. Él sabía que ella temía que Samuel hiciese algo que le costase su futuro. Y ella sería capaz de venderlo-Bien, así me gusta. El motivo de mi llamada es porque quiero que ambos se encarguen de este caso. Quiero que encuentren al ladrón de los elementos de la armonía y lo liquiden cuanto antes.

-Una pregunta antes de hacer tal trabajo sucio.

-Dígame Joven Samuel.

-¿Qué tan importante son los elementos de la armonía? Si usted nos ve con odio al igual que mi hermana, supongo que deben de ser de gran valor.

-Es de un valor incalculable, además de ser reliquias hermosas son las que mantienen el equilibrio del Nuevo Mundo. Si una faltase sería un crimen que costaría la muerte, si faltasen dos. Medio mundo estaría al borde de la extinción por el creciente mar, si faltasen todas. Tanto Equestria como la humanidad pasarían a un estado crítico. Donde cada pony y persona. Desaparecían poco a poco hasta que este mundo quede abandonado y eventualmente borrado del universo.

-¿Y cómo sabe tanto de eso Presidente? ¿Qué eso pasaría si faltan los elementos?

-Porque paso una vez; En esa ocasión perdimos a un cuarto de la población mundial, pero dimos con el ladrón de los elementos y lo mandamos a ejecutar. Eso fue hace 70 años. Hace muchos años.

-¿Y quién fue el que robo los elementos de la armonía?-El presidente miro fijamente a Samuel, dando media vuelta caminando hacia su escritorio nuevamente. El suspiro sin apartarle la mirada a Samuel. Puso su mano sobre el panel táctil sin duda.

-Fue un Rey. Un malvado Rey. Encuentre los elementos de la armonía, tiene un mes antes de que comiencen a desaparecer personas y ponys. Estarán vigilados las 24 horas al día sin descanso. Piense mucho antes de hacer una tontería Samuel Ridley-El presiente corto comunicación con Samuel y su grupo de amigas. Samuel apago la computadora holográfica mirando a ver a sus amigas. En su mayoría teniendo una emoción en particular; Miedo. Samuel miro a Clarah y ella estaba muda mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de acariciar a CherryFeather. Samuel vio a Fluttershy acercándose a él con su característico y clásico miedo, ocultándose entre su melena. Samuel se arrodillo recibiendo a Fluttershy acariciándola de la melena y eventualmente de la barbilla.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Samuel? El presidente se veía molesto-Penélope se acercó a Samuel tomando una silla sentándose frente a él. El la miro debajo de su cabeza inmutado-Ya veo, andas pensando en algo. ¿O me equivoco?

-Ando molesto, no tengo nada en mente. El presidente duda mucho de Clarah y de mí. Como todos. ¿O no Theresa?-Samuel volteo a ver a Theresa y ella se exalto dando un paso hacia atrás, Samuel sonrió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Decepcionado-Típico.

-Lo siento Samuel, estaba absorta pensando en todas las cosas que hablaron.

-Más bien, tenías miedo de que me rebelara contra el presidente. No querías que lo contradijera porque no querías que te llevaran entre las patas conmigo-Samuel se levantó del suelo moviendo la cabeza en círculos tronándose los huesos del cuello-Esperabas eso. Y no me equivoco.

-No…Yo no pensé eso, te lo juro…

-Sí, lo pensaste. Verte a los ojos me basta para responder a mi pregunta, ¿Qué piensas Clarah? ¿Pensaba traicionarme?

-No quiero ser tu enemiga Theresa por lo que diré. Pero, vi lo mismo que Samuel. Tenías miedo de que ambos dijéramos algo, no querías perder tu futuro por nuestra culpa-Clarah puso a Cherry sobre su cabeza caminando hacia ellos tomando a Theresa del hombro-Pero no te preocupes. No lo íbamos a hacer a fin de cuentas. No queríamos que se las llevaran al Polo Norte con nosotros. Aunque no iba a ver mucho cambio, sin nosotros desaparecerían.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿Cómo encontraremos al ladrón de los elementos de la armonía?-Rarity se armó de más valor que Regina, interviniendo en la conversación.

-No se Rarity, pero. Debemos de hacerlo antes que se acabe el mes. Sino, adiós a la humanidad y Equestria.

-Debemos de planear algo, debemos de ir a buscar de una vez en vez de quedarnos sentados-Laina también se armó de valor, y más de la cuenta. Mirando con orgullo a Samuel y a Clarah.

-Pero será tarea difícil, la gente piensa que somos los ladrones. No dejaran que hagamos algo-Samuel se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando a sus amigas acercarse al poco a poco.

-Podríamos distraerlos con otra cosa o salir cuando no haya nadie…-Penélope se quedó calada al igual que los demás. Hubo una explosión proveniente del exterior. Rebecca y Rainbow Dash se asomaron por la ventana mirando al exterior viendo como el cielo se teñía de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué está pasando afuera?

-Están quemando el dormitorio de Samuel. Vengan, rápido-Rainbow se hizo a un lado y Samuel camino con prisa asomándose por la ventana, viendo del lado opuesto el edificio donde él vivía con sus amigas. En el tercer piso en la quinta ventana de la derecha veía como el humo salía por sus ventanas y en la planta baja se veían a los demás estudiantes lanzarles bombas improvisadas y cocteles molotov. Todos gritaban con euforia viendo como el cuarto se bañaba en fuego.

-Esto es malo, muy malo-Rebecca se alejó de la ventana caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación asomándose por el pasillo mirando hacia ambos lados por un momento y cerró la puerta mirando a todos-Si descubren que Samuel y Clarah están aquí harán lo mismo que le hacen a su habitación.

-Debemos de ser rápidos. Es cuestión de tiempo que sepan que aquí están-Abigail se levantó del suelo junto con Applejack caminando hacia la puerta parándose a un lado de Rebecca, Rainbow hizo lo mismo colocándose sobre el hombro de Rebecca-Deben de salir de la academia cuanto antes. Antes de que alguien salga herido.

-¿Pero cómo Abigail? No podemos saltar por la muralla porque esta electrificada-Regina veía hacia la ventana viendo como el pánico crecía con cada segundo, ella veía lo que decía. A un lado del edificio estaba la muralla de piedra con el alambre de púas electrificado. Colocado hace semanas para evitar robos en las noches-La única salida es por la entrada principal. Y poco a poco se acercan buscándolos.

-Si usamos nuestras fases, quizás podamos salir sin ningún problema-Alina prestaba más atención al silencio de Samuel al igual que Clarah, Lotus y Laina.

-Si usamos nuestras fases llamaríamos más la atención. Somos pocos las que podemos usar estas fases y si lo hacemos llamaríamos mucho la atención. Ahorita no son estudiantes, son asesinos-Penélope se levantó de la silla dejándola frente al escritorio. Miro a Samuel a los ojos y el asintió en silencio. Ella sonrió mirando hacia Theresa-¿Y tú cuando piensas aportar algo? ¿Acaso si odias a tu hermano?

-Yo. Ando pensando, no entiendo como las cosas se complicaron tan rápido.

-Ah ya, interesante. Buscas respuestas a algo que se veía venir hace tiempo. Meses. Interesante-Penélope le dio varias palmadas en el hombro a Theresa-Espero digas algo que nadie sabe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices Penélope?

-Porque todas aquí sabiendo que un día verían a Samuel y a Clarah como enemigos. Los cazarían, por lo que nos preparamos mentalmente para ese día. Pero vemos que tu forma parte de ese porcentaje que ve a Sam como uno. Muy bien. Apreciamos tu percepción hacia Samuel.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Nadie me dijo nada.

-Porque eres su hermana, los hermanos siempre se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Y aunque no sean de sangre aun así vivieron juntos. Por eso no te dijimos nada. Pero bueno, es tu decisión ayudarnos o traicionarnos. Tú decides. Ya ni se lo digo a Twilight porque ella es quien odia a Samuel. No sabemos porque pero lo hace-Penélope camino hacia Clarah tomándola del brazo-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al centro comercial para ser amigas?-Clarah asintió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-Bueno, somos amigas. Y por eso, te ayudare a salir de aquí. Así como a Samuel. ¿Verdad chicas?

-Claro/Por supuesto-Todas respondieron a su modo y carisma. Theresa veía la indiferencia de Samuel y Fluttershy quien obviamente se seguía ocultando dentro de su melena. Theresa veía con miedo, tristeza y frustración la indiferencia de Samuel.

-Muy bien chicas, andando. Tenemos poco tiempo para mucho que hacer-Penélope tomo a Pinkie Pie colocándola a su espalda transformándose en Phoenix. Con su gran armadura de oro y espadón en la espalda y coletas rubias que llegaban a sus talones. Todas las ponys hicieron lo mismo fusionándose con su amigas humanas cambiando a sus estados de defensa. Laina y Alina hicieron lo mismo pero Lotus y Aloe se habían puesto sobre sus cabezas, y sus ropas eran similares; Sus ropas eran blancas como la misma nieve, vestido de una pieza de color blanco con falda corta. Alina tenía un escudo en su mano derecha y Laina en la izquierda, ambos tenían una cruz roja en el centro de su escudo en forma de medio corazón. Sus cabellos eran largos con los colores rosado y Azul de sus espejo pony y una bandana blanca con la flor de loto. Un aspecto diferente al conocido anteriormente. Un aspecto alejado a la naturaleza. Ellas les importo poco caminando hacia la salida. Sabiendo y sintiendo sus habilidades nuevas. Samuel bajo del escritorio con Fluttershy a su lado, Clarah dio un paso hacia la salida viendo a Samuel de espaldas y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos con Theresa y Twilight.

-Entiendo tu preocupación por ti misma Theresa, sí. Es algo precipitado y de imposible asimilar, pero. No solo mi vida pende de un hilo, sino el de todo el mundo-Samuel miro hacia la ventana escuchando los gritos de la turba de estudiantes. Samuel sonrió emocionado por lo siguiente-Escuche tu platica con Simón. Sé que me tienes miedo, y que por eso me cuidas más de la cuenta. No por cariño, sino por miedo. Por eso me pusiste esta microcomputadora en el cerebro, no para beneficiarme. Sino para mantenerme vigilado, en caso de que haga alguna tontería. ¿Fui un tonto por confiar en ti? Claro, lo fui. Pero, tenía la fe que no me harías algo así por miedo. Sino por amor, por eso accedí a que me pusieras cosas en la cabeza, y no me quejaba. Ya habían hecho de mi cuerpo lo que quisieron. Así que no me quejo. Si quieres ayudarme a encontrar al ladrón adelante. Sino, veré como me quito esa cosa de la cabeza para evitar que nos encuentres. Aunque pierda medio cerebro en el proceso-Samuel camino hacia la salida con Fluttershy a su lado derecho. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, mirando a Twilight. Mirando al suelo, mordiéndose el labio molesta-Te sermonearía con algo, pero todos sabemos sabemos que me odias. No sé porque, pero me odias. Incluso antes de ser un Aldebarán del caos. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa, no vivo de tu opinión ni la de Theresa. Vivo por la mía. Si un día quieres hablar de eso, estaré alegre. Pero de momento, estas en la misma situación que Theresa. Hermana-Samuel camino hacia la salida cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sabiendo. Que no lo acompañarían. Samuel miro al resto de sus amigas, a su familia. Con una sonrisa, tomándolo del hombro apoyándolo moralmente.

-No somos como Theresa, ella quizás haya pensado en algo más que nosotras juntas pero. Haremos lo necesario para ayudarlos y encontrar al causante de esto-Penélope tenia a Samuel en una buena perspectiva. Él sonrió alegre y todas hicieron lo mismo-Vámonos, que ya vienen. Esto es un caos.

-Y empeorara. Fluttershy, no te apartes de mí lado. Las cosas se pondrán feas.


	40. Chapter 40

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GRAN FIC. AHORA, CON UNO UN POCO MAS CORTO.**

 **DIGAMOS QUE YA VA A COMENZAR EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE HISTORIA. EN EL QUE AUN CONTEMPLO SU NOMBRE. PERO SI CREO BIEN SERA DE UNOS 5 CAPITULOS PARA PODER ABARCAR BIEN ESTO. Y CREO ESTAR BIEN QUE SERA DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO. Y ESTE QUIERO HABLAR AHORA DE LA OTRA FACCION EXISTENTE EN EL NUEVO MUNDO. QUE ES LA ONUHE, COSA QUE AUN NO DETALLARE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PERO CON ESTE SE DA UN INICIO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 40: TRADICIONES IRRACIONALES-

-¿Tienes algún plan Samuel?-Todos estaban sentados en un callejón de la biblioteca. En el patio exterior, escuchando todos el caos causado por el miedo y la ignorancia de los estudiantes. Creyentes que Samuel es el villano. Samuel volteo a ver a sus amigas con una consternación; Laina usaba su magia curativa con él, para evitar que recienta los síntomas del Aldebarán del caos, Alina cuidaba de Fluttershy. Usando su magia para reponer su cansancio. Phoenix pulía su espada con un trapo de seda escuchando la risa de Pinkie Pie saliendo de la espada. Sentía cosquillas al tener que sentir como limpiaban "Su cuerpo" Rebeca, Regina, y el resto miraban en silencio a Samuel. Alzo la mirada viendo al cielo anaranjado y gris por el ocaso y el humo de la habitación quemada. Suspiro un poco y tomo las manos de Laina para que dejara de usar su magia en el mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, se levantó del suelo limpiándose el polvo del pantalón-Penélope. Digo, Phoenix. ¿Solo la academia sabe de esto?

-Técnicamente si, el presidente hizo este suceso clasificado por lo que solo los más cercanos a la FENU sabrán lo sucedido.

-Ya veo, entonces los estudiantes de esta academia saben únicamente lo sucedido. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón. Solo ellos y sus padres están enterados. El resto de la ciudad ignorara el resto. Mientras que el presidente no de una noticia oficial no pasaremos a un estado de anarquía.

-Muy bien-Samuel camino hacia la pared electrificada mirándola con detalle. Paso su mano sintiendo la gran descarga eléctrica en su brazo y eventualmente en su cuerpo.

-¡¿QUE HACES?!-Phoenix se levantó a intentar detener a Samuel pero antes de tocarlo el la detuvo usando su magia. Viendo como se le encrespaba el cabello-¿No…No te duele?

-Algo-Samuel concentro toda su magia en su palma de la mano y destruyo la parte central de la muralla de concreto y acero. Con su ropa quemada por fracciones y labios quemados-Vámonos, que esto debió haber llamado más de la atención. Con cuidado. Que aún sigue electrificada-Samuel cruzo el hoyo con con cautela y cada una de sus amigas cruzaba el agujero de una en una. Evitando tocar el concreto. Laina fue la última en cruzar y justo antes de hacerlo apareció la turba de estudiantes con antorchas y armas tranquilizantes. Todos con un aspecto de furia y desesperación. Con un juicio enceguecido por el miedo. Pero, entre las decenas de estudiantes y escasos maestros. Se apareció una joven, con miedo y tristeza en su mirada. Cargando a una unicornio de color lavanda en sus brazos. Con una mirada perdida, desorientada y carente de conciencia. Laina paso por el agujero y Samuel se pasó pocos minutos mirándola entre la multitud. Era Theresa, Samuel sonrió por pocos segundos inflando el pecho-Chicos, sé que pensaran que fui yo quien robo los elementos de la armonía. Pero no fue así, sí. Los odio a todos y a cada uno de ustedes. SIN EXCEPCION, y si de mí fuera. Ya los hubiera matado, pero. Tengo una promesa que cumplir por lo que hoy no será su día. Si me disculpan tengo que salvarles el culo de la extinción-Samuel dio media vuelta corriendo con ambas manos apuntando a la pared y la dejo caer en escombros electrificados viendo con una sonrisa viendo como le arrojaban basura, dio media vuelta mirando a sus amigas subir la colina hacia el bosque pero mirándolo con esa sonrisa, todas con una preocupación.

-¿A dónde iremos? Ir a la ciudad con tantos estudiantes alocados será un riesgo-Regina lideraba el grupo estando en la parte más alta de la cuesta-Y no quiero ir al bosque. Le hará daño a mi peinado.

-No te preocupes. Por estos rumbos vive una amiga.

-No me digas que ¿Viva por aquí?-Samuel subió la cuesta limpiándose la tierra y arrancándose parte de la piel quemada del brazo. Paso por un lado de todas amigas ignorando su preocupación y más la de Fluttershy-¿Estás seguro que no nos encontraran allí?

-No, ella está muerta para la FENU. Me he encargado de eso, además. Pocos saben que vive.

-¿De quién hablan? Por si se puede saber-Rebecca se emparejo del lado derecho de Phoenix, al igual que Regina del lado izquierdo de Samuel y Abigail igual. Laina, Alina, Clarah y Fluttershy se quedaban detrás mirando a Samuel en silencio y preocupación-¿Es algo que debamos de saber?

-Creo que deben de saber antes de que haga algo torpe-Entraron a la zona boscosa alejándose de la civilización y tecnología mágica. Mirando alrededor del naciente bosque como la tecnología desaparecía y la peste mágica se hacía nula. Y tras su paso su entorno se achicaba más por los arboles hasta el cielo del ocaso desaparecer-Hace unas semanas me hablaron para ir a atender unos asuntos graves, al parecer un chico escapo de Neo Canterlot porque la FENU lo perseguía por tener relaciones sexuales con su espejo. Para no hacer tanto el cuento, me ordenaron que los liquidara.

-¿Quién haría tal cosa? Hacer esas cosas tan horribles con su pony-Regina mostro un gesto de desprecio y aborrecimiento ante tal acto. Abrazándose ella misma tallándose los antebrazos lentamente-Una pony es tu amiga. Y debes de quererla, no dañarla con tales barbaridades mundanas.

-Pues él lo hizo. Me tomaron como su prisionero y vi como cometían esos crueles actos. Me dio asco y me enfermo pero, luego comencé a moverme y me libere. Dialogue con la pony, resulta que ella estaba en contra de eso pero lo hacía porque no quería separarse de su espejo humano y le di la oportunidad de comenzar una vida de nuevo. Sin él, y acepto. Asesine a su espejo y le ayude a formar una nueva vida con otra persona. Claro, sin un espejo ella moriría por lo que tuve que inyectarle una gran cantidad de suero de vinculación de alma para que pueda vivir sin su espejo.

-¿Y cuánto falta?

-Ya llegamos más bien-Samuel se detuvo de golpe al igual que Phoenix, el resto recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro cayendo al suelo del impacto. Por su golpe ante la nada se crearon ondas de luz en forma de hexágono y lentamente se desapareció la parte frontal del sendero mostrando una puerta de madera de color blanco. Con una fachada de color limón y pocas ventanas y en esas ventanas se veía movimiento-Cierto, se me olvido comentarles que tuve que ocultarla con una conocida para que nadie la encontrara, y por cierto. Es experta en camuflaje óptico-Samuel toco la puerta en varias ocasiones tallándose la nariz mirando la fachada. La casa de dos pisos y varias ventanas. Visible únicamente la parte frontal. El resto se mantenía invisible. Se abrió la puerta mostrando a Lyra. Con un mantel de cocina, en ella escrito "Besa al pony" sonrió abalanzándose hacia Samuel ignorando sus quemaduras.

-Samuel, me da gusto volverte a ver. Ha pasado un gran tiempo desde que nos vimos.

-Hola Lyra, me da gusto verte de nuevo. Parece que te ha ido bien desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Oh, si supieras todas las cosas que he hecho, aprendí a cocinar, aprendí a tocar otro instrumento aparte de la Lyra y bueno. Hice una nueva amiga. O amigas.

-Lyra, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-Por la puerta también se asomó otra pony, de pelaje color crema, de ojos color celeste y melena de dos tonalidades rizadas. Una de color rosa y otra de color azul marino. Con una Cutiemark de tres caramelos con envoltura. Sosteniendo un tazón con masa. También tenía un delantal que decía "Besa a ese pony" y su tono de voz era algo grave pero con cierta dulzura-Oh, así que ya paso algo grave. Vamos, pasen. Iré a decirle a Bárbara. Andando Lyra. Que debemos de terminar los dulces.

-Claro Bon Bon-Lyra dio un brinco de Samuel caminando al interior de la casa con una sonrisa-Vamos chicos, pasen. Sera genial que prueben nuestros dulces.

-Andando chicas-Samuel dio el primer paso hacia el interior de la casa, mirando alrededor con familiaridad a excepción de sus amigas. En la parte izquierda estaba la sala de estar con un gran televisor de 60 pulgadas pegado a la pared con un sofá para cuatro personas. Una mesa de madera en el centro con algunos dulces en un refractario. A un lado de esa habitación estaba la cocina. Que abarcaba el ancho de la casa en la parte trasera, en la parte derecha el comedor con una mesa de madera y una decena de sillas y más dulces en el centro. En la parte de frente unas escaleras de caracol de madera conectando a una pasarela del segundo piso dividiéndose en dos partes. Viendo arriba de ellas una puerta y de ella apareció Bárbara. Una chica de unos 28 años de edad. De cabello colorado, de un ojo color verde esmeralda y el otro de color miel. Con un uniforme de dos piezas, falda corta y blusa de mangas largas de rayas blancas, ambos de color azul marino. En su pecho tenía una insignia de dos alas azules con un rayo dorado en medio.

-Samuel, es un placer volverte a ver-Bárbara bajo de las escaleras con algo de prisa y una sonrisa, detrás de ella bajaba Bon Bon con el tazón en sus manos. Se acercó casi corriendo a Samuel tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos y sin dudarlo lo beso en los labios. Todas sus amigas reaccionaron boquiabiertas ante el beso de Bárbara. Samuel lo tomo con calma dejando que ella lo besara a pesar del trato de su lengua en su boca-Parece que las cosas allá abajo se complicaron mucho ¿Verdad?

-Sí y mucho. Robaron los elementos de la armonía y muchos me inculpan de eso y tratan de asesinarnos. Típico de los ignorantes-Samuel volteo a ver a sus amigas boquiabiertas atónitas ante la falta de conocimiento. Samuel chasqueo los dientes sonriendo-Por cierto, ella es Bárbara. Una Aldebarán del Caos. General de la ONUHE.

-Mucho gusto a todas. Me llamo Bárbara, domino la magia luminiscente y tengo 28 años de edad. Soy de Neo Canterlot mucho gusto-Todas no respondieron ante el sorpresivo trato de Bárbara. En especial Laina que tenía un tic en el parpado. Bárbara se sintió rápidamente incomoda ante tal mudo recibimiento-Samuel. ¿Dije algo malo?

-Creo que fue el beso. No saben lo que significa.

-Ya veo-Bárbara golpeo su palma con su puño sonriendo-Antes que nada debo de decirles que no siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia Samuel. En mi familia los besos son señal de buena suerte. Disculpen si lo malinterpretaron mal.

-Ósea, ¿Un beso en los labios? ¿En los labios?-Phoenix se acercó a Bárbara algo nerviosa. E impulsiva. Bárbara se encogió de hombros mirando a Phoenix con ese gesto.

-Sí, es algo que viene por generaciones. Es algo para bendecir a los demás.

-¿Y desde cuando haces eso con Samuel?

-Desde que lo conozco. Cuando lo conocí yo tenía 22 años. Y siempre que podíamos nos besábamos para darnos buena suerte.

-Bárbara, basta-Samuel comenzó a reírse moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Mirando a todas sus amigas con esa sorpresa. Tomo del hombro a Penélope y a Bárbara sonriendo-No peleen. Es mejor no crear conflicto con la General de la ONUHE. Quien decide quien vive quien no.

-Cierto, cierto. Cierto, lo olvide. Cierto-Phoenix se sonrojo retrocediendo varios pasos encorvándose y encogiéndose de hombros-Lo siento mucho señor. Señora, no quise faltarle el respeto. Córteme la cabeza si gusta. He ofendido sus tradiciones. Máteme causándome un dolor inimaginable-Bárbara comenzó a reírse viendo la gran y poderosa Phoenix casi hecha un ovillo. Ella miro a Bárbara encorvada esperando su sentencia.

-No te hare nada de eso. Todas esas cosas son mitos que crea la gente para que nadie me venga a molestar. En realidad disfruto la compañía y cuando viene Samuel discutimos mucho sobre lo que hacemos. Bon Bon. ¿Podrías preparar algo de tomar? Que parece que ha pasado algo interesante.

-Claro Bárbara-Bon Bon camino hacia la cocina con calma. Escuchando sus pisadas en el suelo de madera. Bárbara saco un brazalete de su bolsillo y apretó un botón y la puerta se cerró escuchándose el seguro y el sonido agudo de la magia envolviendo nuevamente la casa en ese camuflaje activo-Tomen asiento, que creo que debemos de charlar sobre el fin del mundo.


	41. Chapter 41

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC; DISCULPEN MI AUSENCIA EN ESTOS DIAS PERO ME HE ENFERMADO Y HE TENIDO QUE REPOSAR DESDE HACE RATO. POR LO QUE CUANDO PUEDO ESCRIBO UN POCO. PERO YA ME ANDO SINTIENDO MEJOR. POR LO QUE DEBO DE PONERME AL CORRIENTE CON LOS CAPITULOS LEYENDOLOS DE NUEVO, ESPECIALMENTE REENCARNACION Y MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. SINO LE PERDERE EL HILO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 41: TEORIA DEL CAOS; EL INICIO-

-Entonces Barbara. ¿Cómo llego a ser una Aldebaran del Caos? No recuerdo haber visto un registro suyo en los laboratorios de la FENU-Clarah sostenia una taza de chocolate y moviendo el liquido con una cuchara de plástico de color verde. Saco un poco de la taza soplando el chocolate y le dio un poco a CherryFeather en la boca. Viéndola lamer el chocolate, se veía enternecedora de esa forma.

-Bueno, si. Sobre eso, quizas sea algo malo contarles-Barbara se impacto un poco ante el enternecedor acto de Clarah ante sus espejo. Dejando su taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa. Samuel estaba a su lado izquierdo con Fluttershy. Laina estaba por un costado mirando a Samuel molesta en silencio-¿Qué debo de decir Sam?

-Barbara no es un Aldebaran del Caos. Por motivos clasificados ella no puede revelar sus origines pero les puedo decir que ella es un Aldebaran del caos artificial.

-¿Artificial?-Todas preguntaron con interés. Exagerado interés, Samuel miro a todas y a cada una de ellas. En especial a Laina quien miraba con enojo cualquier movimiento de Samuel.

-Si, Artificial. La conoci también hace 6 años. Ella nunca pudo llegar a ser un Aldebaran como yo y clara por lo que fue descartada de los laboratorios pero siempre pudo soportar tanta magia dentro de su cuerpo asi como el suero del alma. Por lo que una vez despertando su ira como todos puede llegar fácilmente a ese estado.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que aunque no eres un Aldebaran del caos puedes tener usar magia tan desastroza?-Abigail se ajusto los tirantes de su ropa mirándola con interés y algo de miedo.

-No diría que es desastroza, ya que mi magia luminiscente únicamente sirve para cuando falle la luz eléctrica o algo asi. Igual, no puedo revelar del todo lo que puedo decir, lo siento chicas.

-Como dice Barbara, ella vive en este lugar alejado por ordenes de la ONUHE. Al ser un Aldebaran del Caos incapaz de luchar o hacer unas tareas de combate la mandaron a este lugar como parte de una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Y que significa todo eso?-Regina jugaba con un cristal que ella misma había creado moviéndolo alrededor de ella con su dedo índice.

-Que yo solo me encargo de ver si los Aldebaran del Caos en esta ciudad son como el resto de personas. Para levantar un acta contra la FENU para que deje de haber discriminación contra los Aldebaran del caos y quitar ese clasismo irrelevante ante las personas que son capaces de usar magia gracias a los ponys.

-¿Qué es exactamente la ONUHE?-Rebeca jugaba con una de sus plumas azuladas y usando otra para enfriar su chocolate.

-Organización de las Naciones Unidas Humano—Equestria-Clarah respondio en lugar de Barbara sin dejar de servirle cucharadas de chocolate a CherryFeather-Se encarga de mantener una relación estable entre la Humanidad y Equestria ayudando a crear un balance en ambos. Que no exista discriminación por parte de ambas especies y que reine la armonía en el mundo. Refundado por la Princesa Celestia al termino de la gran guerra junto con varios ejecutivos humanos. Entre ellos el padre del Presidente Raymond. Pero veo que han tenido dificultades ante la FENU ¿No es verdad?

-Asi es Clarah, tras el termino de la gran guerra se refundo la ONU ahora llamado ONUHE pero con ello surgio la FENU. Fuerzas Especiales de las Naciones Unidas, una rama de la ONUHE para tratar de mantente el mismo equilibrio pero en un ámbito militar. Con la misma visión que la ONUHE pero con el tiempo la FENU ha tratado de tomar el control de la ONUHE haciendo métodos inhumanos y anti Equestrianos. Torturando a sus habitantes, en secreto.

-¿Y si saben de lo que hacen porque no los detienen?

-Es fácil preguntarlo pero difícil hacerlo. La FENU esta apoyada por mas del 75 de los partidarios mas poderosos de la humanidad, personas de alto mando las cuales en un principio levantaron tanto la ONUHE como la FENU. Pero tras esas personas hay un consejo encargado de manipular todo lo que surga de estas facciones, un consejo entre las cuales hay humanos y Equestrianos. Y lo que le da peso al consejo es que en su mayoría todos han sido sobrevivientes de la gran guerra y entre ellos están las princesas de Equestria. Pero desde entonces la FENU trata de bloquear toda comunicación con el consejo ya que el dicta a quien darle los fondos económicos y el poder de decidir sobre el otro. de momento la ONUHE gana en poder pero perece en el fondo económico ya que el Presidente Emmerich da mucho dinero de su bolsillo para que la FENU siga haciendo sus experimentos con los que puede.

-¿Y por qué no solo lo hablan con el consejo y ya?-Alina se recargo en su asiento mirando al techo suspirando del cansancio.

-Igual; Es fácil decirlo pero difícil de hacer. Para acceder al consejo debes de pasar por los directivos de la ONUHE y ellos a los partidarios pero estos últimos bloquean toda información al consejo. La única forma seria hablar directamente con ellos pero no sabemos quienes forman parte del consejo, solo las princesas. Y solo sabemos el paradero de una, la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Quieres decir que el consejo desconoce todas las atrocidades que ha hecho la FENU?

-Por desgracia, pero no todo es malo-Bon Bon le dio una tetera con mas chocolate y se sirvió y sirvió a Samuel un poco mas chocolate. Lyra estaba sentada mirando a todos en silencio. A un lado de Penelope o en ese caso. Phoenix-A pesar de que la FENU haya hecho cosas atroces tambien ha ayudado en el desarrollo del mundo. Trajeron tecnología que en un pasado hubieran sido cosa de la imaginación. Pero todo para ganar la opinión general.

-¿Y eso los hace ver como los buenos, o los malos?

-Un poco de ambos a decir verdad.

-Disculpa que interrumpa. BARBARA, Pero ¿Esto que tiene que ver con que hayan robado los elementos del a armonía?-Laina rompió el silencio con un tono de voz altanero y algo arrogante-¿Por qué dijiste que hablaríamos sobre el fin del mundo y al final terminamos hablando de algo diferente?

-Ah si, ¿Robaron los elementos de la armonía? Que interesante-Barbara tomo todo su chocolate caliente mirando a Laina con calma. Samuel miro la tensión que trataba de sobreponer Laina ante la inocente Barbara-Aunque lo ultimo que dije, lo dije por la situación en la que aparentaban pasar. Siempre quise decir esa frase.

-Dios mio-Laina se golpeo la cara contra la mesa teniendo ese gesto de odio en su mirada. Todas se percataron que casi pierde su transformación con Lotus pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Y como es que robaron los elementos de la armonía?

-No lo sabemos Barbara, el presidente nos mando a hablar a todos diciendo que solo desaparecieron de un momento a otro. todos al mismo tiempo-Samuel sonrio mirando por pocos segundos a Laina regresando su atención a Barbara.

-Dejame adivinar; El presidente te amenazo a ti y a Clarah de que si no recuperaban los elementos de la armonía para tal fecha los mandaria a encerrar o a fusilar públicamente.

-Exacto. Lo mismo dijo.

-Ese hombre es predecible, todo lo quiere resolver a las malas. Y si los entrega peor será ya que sin los elementos de la armonía este mundo desaparecerá.

-Cierto.

-¿Cuántos saben que los elementos de la armonía desaparecieron? Ya que yo no tengo ningun informe notificándome de eso. ¿O si Bon Bon?

-Para nada Barbara, no tenemos nada en nuestros correos electrónicos ni por correspondencia local.

-Asi que solo ustedes lo saben.

-Y un puñado de estudiantes de la academia a la que pertenezco que cayeron en el miedo y la desesperación culpándome a mi y a Clarah por lo sucedido ya que se cree que un Aldebaran del caos fue quien robo los elementos de la armonía.

-Pues alguien les dijo a esos estudiantes de lo que paso y les infundo el miedo para que hicieran tal cosa. Pero, viene lo interesante; O ellos se encargan de difundir la noticia al publico en general creando un caos incalculable o se encargaran de buscar por su cuenta los elementos de la armonía y asesinaran a los que ellos crean culpables.

-Pues no parece haber pasado nada grave-Lyra saco su pulsera de su casco izquierdo hojeando el panel holográfico con su casco-No parece haber noticia alguna sobre el robo de los elementos de la armonía, incluso lo busco por Google y no aparece nada relacionado con el caso.

-Interesante, asi que esto se convertirá en una casa de brujas-Barbara comenzó a aplaudir con alegría. Laina levanto la cabeza de la mesa ligeramente viéndola reir. Chisto los dientes y dejo caer su cabeza con mas fuerza-Extrañaba que pasaran este tipo de cosas, la ultima vez que paso algo asi estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que no pude ver el combate.

-La ultima vez fue cuando Samuel lucho contra la Reina Malvada. Hace mas de medio año en el corazón de la montaña-Bon Bon también estaba usando su pulsera mirando las noticias mas recientes-A 5 Kilometros de aquí. Aunque escuche que la zona fue esterilizada después de tu combate y que no quedo registro alguno de tu combate. Solo informes del combate y ninguno sin especificar-Samuel miro la pantalla de Bon Bon. Mordiéndose la lengua, conteniéndose preguntar por Cassandra, Barbara le dio varias palmadas en el hombro sonriéndole de una forma inocente.

-Si quieres buscar los elementos de la armonía puedo proporcionarte un equipo militar unico. Aunque debo de decirte que todo este equipo es experimental. No te aseguro que funcionara y podrían salir gravemente heridos.

-¿Y por que lo haces tan fácil? ¿No podrias preguntar mas sobre nosotras o algo asi?-Regina se veía mas consternada por la buena actitud de Barbara que la negatividad de Laina en el ambiente. Alina le daba masajes con la palma de su mano queriéndola animar ignorando su tensión hacia cierto tema.

-Porque Samuel fue bueno conmigo cuando estaba en los laboratorios de la FENU hace años-Barbara se sujeto con ambas manos moviendo sus pulgares en círculos-Cuando entre a esos laboratorios junto con Bon Bon. O en ese entonces ella se llamaba Sweettie Drops. Por cosas suyas, siempre fuimos mal vistas por ser tan positivas con las cosas, vimos como muchos niños morían al dia, milagrosamente si sobrevivían una semana. Pero a los que llegaban al mes, se llevaban la peor parte. Y entre esos niños estaba Samuel, siendo torturado públicamente por proteger a Fluttershy, recibiendo torturas inhumanas, viendo como quemaban sus brazos una y otra vez, como introducían por todos sus orificios jeringas que quemaban los órganos. Como llego a quedar ciego en mas de una ocasión, teniendo el cuerpo destrozado. Pero, siempre sonreía, tal vez lo hacia para retar al sistema. O solo lo hacia para evitar que Fluttershy sufriera mas. Cuando me iban a hacer lo mismo Samuel intervino, y pago por algo que no pidió. Por algo que yo había pedido. Porque creía que ser Aldebaran del Caos. Me daría algunas respuestas-Todas miraron con empatía a Barbara, quien en todo momento mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero no dejaba de mirarse las manos-Bueno, basta de hablar del pasado. Debemos de ver lo de su equipo. Este planeta no se salvara solo. ¿O si?-Barbara se levanto de la mesa aplaudiendo varias veces-Andando chicas, y chico. Que si están aquí en primer lugar fue porque necesitan ayuda. Y les ayudare con eso-Barbara camino hacia el recibidor de su casa, todas se levantaron de su asiento. Al final Laina lo hizo caminando a un lado de su hermana quedando hasta atrás del grupo. Samuel estaba al frente con Fluttershy acomodándose de nuevo frente a Barbara-Lyra ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí arriba? En caso de que veas algo inusual por las cámaras nos avises en primer lugar.

-Claro Barbara, me hare cargo-Lyra corrió hacia el segundo piso girando hacia la izquierda desapareciendo pero escuchando una puerta azotarse y varios metales caer al suelo.

-Muy bien, esto podría dañar a los propensos a los mareos. Por lo que si alguien padece de eso, dígalo ahora-Nadie negó la iniciativa de Barbara, Samuel se abrazo con fuerza levantando la cabeza. Barbara sonrio y extendió su brazo sacando nuevamente su brazalete y presiono un botón holográfico abriéndose bajo sus pies el suelo cayendo al vacio. Todas gritaban con miedo viendo sus alrededores oscurecerse parcialmente en un color azulado y cada vez mas frio hasta caer en algo. Inexistente, Barbara prendio las luces de ese lugar mostrando uan habitación rectangular. Sin casi detalle alguno, una habitación de paredes de acero de color azulado con algunos pilares de concreto, dos escritorios de madera a los lados y al fondo una mesa redonda. Envuelta en un campo de fuerza de color dorado y azulado. Emanante de una presión mágica. Samuel miro a su cadera viendo como sus piernas levitaban en una nube naranja semi transparente con unas chispas emanantes en la parte superior. Miro a sus amigas y todas estaban mareadas tambaleándose en el aire. Barbara se abalanzo hacia el frente bajando de esa nube. Samuel hizo lo mismo mirando a sus amigas tambalearse por la caída y el recibimiento suave-Creo que deberieron haber dicho que se marearían por la caída. De haber sido asi pudimos haber bajado por las escaleras.

-No hay problema-Phoenix se dejo caer de lado golpeándose en el hombro perdiendo su transformación con Pinkie Pie quedando ella sobre su cabeza de lado mostrando su costado.

-¿Y Cherry? ¿Alguien ha visto a Cherry?-Clarah comenzó a girar su cuerpo con algo de miedo. Girando mayormente su cadera.

-Aquí esta-Regina señalo detrás de Clarah viendo en medio de la nube a CherryFeather girar en círculos pataleando por todos lados con una sonrisa en el rostro-Awww, la pequeña esta jugando.

-Y no me gusta como juega.

-No te preocupes Clarah, Es respirable. Y en cualquier momento pueden salirse del gel amortiguador. Por cierto, a pesar de tener un aspecto de nube. Es un gel sintetico creado por Bon Bon. Vamos, que debo de mostrarles lo que van a usar-Todas caminaron con dificultad por el gel, Laina ayudo a Alina a salir del gel y Alina a Regina. Rebecca uso sus alas para salir y ayudo a Abigail y a Fluttershy a salir. Todos se reincorporaron un poco mirando hacia el lugar por donde habían caído y mirando su entorno, Samuel camino en silencio hacia Barbara dejando atrás a sus amigas. Barbara toco el pecho de Samuel borrando esa sonrisa-¿Acaso…Acaso no tienes tu suero?-Samuel sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados con paz.

-Se me acabo justo hoy en la mañana. Y cuando quería ir por un poco mas sucedió todo esto.

-Y yo que me termine el mio. Maldicion, lo siento mucho Samuel-Samuel puso su mano en el hombro de barbara con esa misma sonrisa.

-No te sientas mal por mi. Este dolor es natural con el paso del tiempo.

-Pero aun me siento mal. Por mi culpa pasaste todo esto. Debería de ser yo a quien le arda la piel. Los pulmones arder.

-Pero solo te preocupas para que no te quedes sin cabello. Sin mi, hubieras estado en peor situación. Anda, dinos lo que nos debes decir.

-Nunca cambiaras-Barbara sonrio de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros. Se reincorporo poco a poco mirando hacia el frente. Hacia la gran mesa con diferentes instrumentos. Mayormente pulseras electro mágicas. Las chicas miraron detrás de ambos. Asomándose sobre ellos con curiosidad. Barbara pulso nuevamente el botón de su pulsera y el campo mágico desaparecio, dio media vuelta con una sonrisa-Chicas, les presento la nueva tecnología del Nuevo Mundo. Tecnologia Alicornio.

-¿Tecnologia Alicornio?-Todas reaccionaron con demasiado interés. Samuel comenzó a parpadear con rapidez, sintiendo una fuerte pulsación en su nuca. Miro a Barbara tomándola del hombro de nuevo-¿Sucede algo Samuel?

-Estamos siendo vigilados. Chicas, cuiden lo que dicen. Hay oídos por todas partes-Samuel se rasco la cien y ellas reaccionaron en silencio y discreción. Barbara también por lo que miro hacia su mesa. Tomo un destornillador caminando detrás de Samuel sin hacer ningun ruido. Samuel inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia el frente. Inclino su espalda y sus rodillas.

-Lo siento.

-Solo hazlo. Cortame-Barbara enterro el destornillador en la nuca de Samuel derramando un chorro leve de sangre recorriendo su nuca y eventualmente manchando su ropa. Samuel sentía una fuerte corriente eléctrica rodear su espalda. Su cabeza comenzó a tener espasmos y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Escuchaba dentro de su cabeza un sonido agudo desgarrador y los circuitos destrozarse con cada giro del destornillador. Samuel comenzó a sentir como su mente se disipaba y el dolor aumentaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mas rapidez y sus ojos moverse con descontrol. Un infierno de un minuto. Hasta que finalmente, en un sonido cortante y nulo. Desaparecio. Barbara coloco un pañuelo en la nuca de Samuel mirando un monton de sangre y varios alambres de cobre del agujero.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que hace rato. Al menos esto me hara olvidar unas cosas-Samuel sostuvo el pañuelo con su mano exhalando varias veces. Volteo a ver a Laina sosteniendo sus manos con preocupación. El sonrio únicamente hacia ella, y con dificultad Laina sonrio-Ahora dinos lo que hacen estas cosas. La magia de Alicornio.

-Es algo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que estas cosas funcionan con la magia de las tres princesas del mundo. Bueno, diría que las dos mas importantes. Ya que la magia de Cadence se centra mas en la magia del amor.

-No quiero ser grosero Barbara, pero ¿Podrias ser mas especifica?

-Es que no es que me guste dar las cosas a largo. Pero es difícil, haber; Estos instrumentos, todos poseen dentro un nucleo capaz de soportar mas de un millar de toneladas mágicas. Las cuales son un derivado a una millonésima parte de su magia. Y hace poco la ONUHE con ayuda de las princesas conseguimos enfrascar su magia en estos productos. Los cuales ven son productos habituales y uno que otro militar.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia de los objetos que usamos con nucleos mágicos?-Regina se acerco a la mesa mirando todos los objetos con interés; Relojes, pulseras, lentes finos, una pistola con el nucleo en la parte superior del arma. Una bobina de cristal con dos ondas finas de luz color dorado y azul plateado. Y el cañon del arma tenia un diseño peculiar. Era mas largo del común y era de color blanco con el extemo terminante en forma de estrella pintada de oro.

-Que es de fácil manejo y que puedes incluirlo a mas cosas, no tienes que usar el talento del unicornio para lo que fue diseñado. Aquí la magia de alicornio englosa todos los talentos de todos los unicornios e incluye una habilidad que aun desconocemos por raro que suene para hacerlo mas útil y versátil. Los de la oficina le pusimos "Tecnologia Alicornio"

-¿Y por que no los sacan al uso publico? Parece ser un gran avance en la tecnología mágica-Penelope tomo los lentes mirando a traves del cristal girando su cabeza con los lentes, hizo varias muecas al ver a sus amigos y dejo los lentes en su lugar caminando con espasmos en los brazos, Pinkie Pie tomo los lentes. Mirando a Samuel desde abajo. Quedando boquibierta. Dejo los lentes sin apartarle la mirada a Samuel y camino con el mismo gesto detrás de penelope. Samuel miro la acción ignorante como las demás.

-Cierto Penelope, esos lentes son capaces de ver a traves de la ropa. Asi que pues, no me hago responsable de lo que vieron. Y veo que vieron a Samuel sobre todos aquí.

-Solo quiero saber porque harian algo tan. Intenso-Penelope se tallaba los ojos con intensidad. Como si quisiera arrancarse los ojos. Pinkie Pie parpadeaba con rapidez, como si su mente hubiera hecho un viaje el cual no regresara. Laina miro hacia los lentes con interés. Mordiéndose el labio inferior e intento acercarse a la mesa pero su hermana la detuvo sosteniéndola del hombro. Alina movio la cabeza con cierta decepcion, Laina se sonrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tuve la culpa, los lentes fueron idea mia. La oficina no quería nada de eso. Creían que violaría su integridad personal. Aunque solo lo hice para acosar a las chicas.

-Eso es. Inquietante-Clarah tenia a CherryFeather sobre sus brazos. Sosteniendo un pedazo de esa nube anaranjada en sus cascos jugando como si fuera un juguete.

-No lo es si lo usas de la manera correcta. En sus fases beta encontramos que muchos eran adictos al polvo arcoíris de las granjas de CloudsDale y que había un extraño contrabando de panquesitos. Eso si era inquietante. En fin, todos estos objetos tienen una función especifica pero si tienen la suficiente creatividad pueden hacer maravillas con ella. Inclusive podrían cambiar el nucleo central de un radar o algo asi para buscar los elementos de la armonía. De hecho. Tengo algo asi-Barbara dio media vuelta mirando toda la mesa. Haciendo varias muecas en el rostro. Sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano masajeándola mirando las docenas de objetos-Aquí esta, era algo difícil de encontrar pero aquí esta-Barbara saco un espejo de mano ovalado con el marco de color lavanda y unos toques blancos. En la parte superior del espejo tenia el nucleo con los rayos dorados y azulados plata.

-Oh, que hermoso espejo de mano. Parece estar hecho de los materiales mas fino del Nuevo Mundo-Regina le arrebato el espejo a Barbara mirándo su reflejo con vanidad.

-Ten cuidado Regina, el espejo es tan potente que podría decirte hasta tus propios secretos.

-¿Secretos? ¿No era esto un radar?-Barbara le arrebato el espejo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos.

-Si, es un radar. Pero no un radar tradicional. De esos que detectan el movimiento o algo similar. Este espejo funciona de dos maneras; La primera, si le pones un objeto en frente este te lo localiza en cualquier parte del mundo y de una manera increíble. Una vez encontrado el objeto lanza un haz de luz que se puede percibir desde cualquier parte del mundo y solo es visible para el portador del espejo. La segunda es que es un detector de mentiras. El que lo tenga mucho tiempo será propenso a revelar sus secretos mas oscuros y hasta vergonzosos-Barbara dejo el espejo sobre la mesa mirando a todas y a cada una de las chicas. Ignorando a Samuel a propósito.

-¿Y como te diste cuenta de eso?

-Esto fue un invento mio también. Pero por desgracia me hizo decir que era de ambos bandos.

-¿Eres bisexual?-Abigail miraba el espejo sobre todo. Con una gran curiosidad. Applejack y ella eran las mas honestas del grupo y se cuestionaban entre ellas si el espejo podrá revelar un oscuro secreto que ni ellas sepan.

-Claro, me gustan los hombres y la mujeres. Aunque hay días en los que me da estar con un hombre que con una mujer. Aunque no se de que servirá que diga esto en su búsqueda de los elementos de la armonía.

-Me ganaste la molestia. Debemos irnos cuanto antes Barbara. Ya fue mucha platica y poca acción-Samuel tomo el espejo sosteniéndolo de frente. Mirando su otro extremo, imágenes de su pasado. Imágenes de su presente y cosas que el mismo oculta y seguirá ocultando. Temiendo, que Penelope y Pinkie Pie hayan visto algo que no debieron haber visto. Colgo el espejo en su cintura mirando a sus amigas indiferente-Tomen lo que crean necesario, la ONUHE financia nuestra búsqueda.

-No diría que la financia la oficina. Seria algo perjudicial para todos que se enterara la FENU que fueron ayudados por nosotros.

-Barbara, no entendiste el chiste-Samuel sonrio dándole varias palmadas a Barbara. El se alejo de allí con ella dejando a sus amigas escoger sin apartarle la mirada a ellas hasta sentir que nadie los escucharía-¿Cómo puedo pagarte todo esto?

-No me tienes que pagar con nada Sam. Somos amigos.

-Barbara, no me engañes. Cuando llegamos a tu casa ese beso de recibimiento, no fue un beso de saludo o de buena suerte. Sino un beso de pasión. Algo quieres de mi. Y si te pregunto es porque se lo que quieres-Barbara se sonrojo ligeramente mirando a Samuel y luego a sus amigas en mas de una ocasión.

-Ay Sam, me avergüenza decirlo y lo sabes muy bien. Y no quiero hacerlo de esa forma con alguien como tu.

-Barbara, tu no me engañas para nada. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, y los dos sabemos que tu vives pensando en mi. ¿O tengo que recordarte lo que sucedió una noche en los laboratorios cuando nos pusieron en la misma celda criogénica?

-Esta bien Samuel. Aunque, parece ser que tu lo necesitas mas que yo-Barbara sonrio un poco aliviada y a su vez intimidada.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Le dare el espejo a una de las chicas. Ellas se adelantaran en buscar el primer elemento de la armonía, mientras te pago por todo lo que haces por nosotros. Mas por ellas.

-¿Qué sientes por esas chicas Samuel?

-No es por ellas. Sino por mi, todo esto gira entorno a mi y ellas por desgracia terminan involucradas en mis problemas. Lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de levantarles la moral con mis actos.

-Te sobre esfuerzas demasiado Samuel, agradezco que me des tu cuerpo una vez mas. Pero no quiero hacerlo de esta forma. Hay una chica que podría salir herida por esto. ¿estas seguro de eso?

-Ya perdi muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Haber perdido mi inocencia contigo no fue algo de lamentar, en ese entonces creía que iba a morir. Y supuse que hacerlo me haría sentir mejor. Inclusive llegue a bloquear esa parte de mi vida para tratar de sentirme normal, cambiando nombres y situaciones. Pero, me di cuenta que no debo de ocultarme en mi pasado.

-¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?-Samuel volteo a ver a Laina escogiendo entre los objetos hasta finalmente decidirse por un peine de madera. El movio la cabeza hacia los lados suspirando-Debes de ser abierto con tus emociones Samuel, el dolor en tu cuerpo te bloquea ese afecto.

-Y por eso debo de liberar todo ese dolor, tu eres la única que comparte ese sufrimiento conmigo, si lo hiciera con Fluttershy me convertiría en un monstruo. Por lo que se que tu seras una buena acompañante.

-No tenemos que hacerlo de esta forma. No debes de insinuarme esas cosas para calmar tu dolor. Tengo un poco de suero de alma en mi habitación. Podemos ir por ella antes de que te vayas-Samuel acaricio la mejilla de Barbara con una sonrisa. Pasando lentamente su dedo índice por sus labios.

-Se que tienes el suero a la mano. Pero no quiero el suero, quiero sentirme vivo otra vez. Teniendo el suero o no me sigo sintiendo como un muerto andante.

-Hagamoslo. Pero no ahora Samuel. No eres un objeto, el mundo esta a punto de desaparecer y no debes de detenerte. Si, me debes una. Pero no de este tipo-Barbara golpeo el hombro de Samuel, el sonrio sintiendo el empujon del golpe y ambos caminaron hacia sus amigas. Barbara aplaudio varias veces con esa misma sonrisa-Muy bien chicas, el tiempo apremia. Si quieren encontrar los elementos de la armonía deben de ponerse en marcha.

-¿pero como comenzar? No tenemos ni una pista-Regina tenia sobre ella los lentes y un monton de equipo. Varios labiales, un reloj una pulsera. Descarando su codicia por las cosas por su elegancia.

-En el centro de la ciudad de Ahcamoth hay un museo donde se tienen varias replicas de los elementos de la armonía. Si llegamos al museo antes del anochecer podremos usar el espejo y asi sacar el paradero de los elementos-Samuel se veía preparado moralmente, todas sus amigas tenían los objetos regalados por Barbara con una sonrisa. Fluttershy tenia una diadema para el cabello con unas cuantas flores adornándolo. Dandole un aspecto mas infantil y dulce de lo habitual aunando mas la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro. Samuel se conmovio demasiado al verla en ese aspecto. Sabiendo que a pesar de no haber tomado un papel en ese momento se sentía alegre de verla sana y salva.

-¿Listas chicas? Por aquí hay una salida del sotano. Que las dejara cerca de la ciudad-Barbara toco nuevamente el botón de su pulsera y se abrió un túnel por un costado y cada una de ellas se encamino hacia el túnel dejando atrás a Samuel y a Barbara. El tomo del hombro a Barbara dándole un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa-¿Nunca aprenderás Samuel?

-Claro que no, y siendo honesto. No me veo como una persona, tantas cosas que he visto, tantas cosas que he ocultado. No me hacen digno de llamarme una persona. Soy mas bien un objeto. Todo este tiempo, ellas sufrieron por mi culpa. Y ahora, pasamos por esto.

-¿No deberías de dejar de ser tan pesimista? Asi no eras cuando te conoci. Y creo no ser la única que piense de esa manera.

-Dejare de ser pesimista cuando la FENU me devuelva todo lo que me ha arrebatado. Cuando demuestre que todos los Aldebaran del Caos son mas que sujetos de prueba. Somos humanos.


	42. Chapter 42

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. AHORA CON CIERTA INTERPRETACION DE PENELOPE. NO DIRE MUCHO, PERO SI VEN QUE LAS COSAS VAN RAPIDO. ES POR ALGO QUE TENGO EN MENTE YA QUE ESTE ARCO TENDRA UNA BUENA DURACION Y TENGO PENSADO HACER COSILLAS A LOS PERSONAJES. Y MAS A LOS SECUNDARIOS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 42: LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; EL LADRON DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA-

Samuel miraba hacia todas partes del museo. Mirando con curiosidad e intriga, a los guardias del museo. Todos portaban armas de gran calibre, sabia que la noticia del robo de los elementos de la armonía había llegado a todas partes del mundo pero solo a pocas personas. Era normal que aumentaran la seguridad de los lugares importantes. Fluttershy miraba con gran interés los recuadros holográficos y físicos. Con imágenes del pasado, con imágenes de prados llenos de animales y vegetación. Donde antes de la ciudad de Ahcamoth, había un hermoso campo verde lleno de vida. Regina, Rarity, Abigail y Applejack veian imágenes del tipo de vestimenta del pasado. Las primeras dos veian con amor y cautividad mientras que las ultimas dos no comprendían lo que veian y por ende se aburrían. Clarah veía con sorpresa las esculturas de mármol tallada con figuras de personas emblemáticas del pasado, Cherryfeather estaba profundamente dormida sobre su cabeza por el aburrimiento. Laina, Alina, Lotus y Aloe miraban por otro lado con gran sorpresa, mirando también otros recuadros. Pero estos recuadros mostraban combates emblemáticos; La primera guerra mundial, la segunda guerra mundial, la guerra fría, hasta la guerra de los mundos.

Samuel camino entre la sala principal del museo mirando a todas partes, curioso. Interesado, en su mente pasaban recuerdos de su ultima visita hace casi un año; Hay el triple de guardias y todos tienen armas con municion letal. Samuel deseaba fervientemente tener su red de comunicación neuronal, asi podría infiltrarse fácilmente a la red de seguridad del museo y saber el paradero de las replicas de los elementos de la armonía. Pero ahora, debía de pensar en otra cosa ¿Por qué ocultar unas simples replicas? No corren ningun peligro. A no ser, que las hayan robado también. Pero, eso no explicaría el aumento de guardias. No explicaría nada.

-¿Por qué crees que los guardias quitaron los elementos de la armonía?-Penélope apareció por un lado con un paquete de galletas mirando hacia los recuadros, ignorando a las personas en el museo. Samael hizo un puchero mirando los recuadros pensativo-Asi que piensas guardarte toda la información para el ultimo momento ¿No es verdad?

-No es eso, sino que estoy pensando. Quizas no fue buena idea quitarme la red neuronal de mi cabeza.

-¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo de algo? Nunca crei que lo dirias.

-No me estoy arrepintiendo, solo estoy diciendo lo que estoy pensando. Aunque sigo creyendo que Theresa hara algo. Bueno, hara las cosas mal.

-¿La seguiras juzgando por su forma de ser?-Penélope se puso frente a Samuel bloqueándole la vista parcialmente, el veía como un guardia salía de su ruta caminando hacia un pasillo solitario. El aparto a Penélope tomándola del pecho, ella se ofendio por su silencio caminando detrás de el-Dejame hablar Samuel. No puedes ignorarme, sabes que no te ira nada bien si lo haces-Ambos doblaron en ese pasillo viendo a lo lejos el guardia mirando un recuadro sacando un cigarro de su zapato y comenzó a fumar. Penélope ni se había fijado de ese guardia.

-¿Quieres que no la juzgue? Despues de todo lo que me hizo creer. Ustedes me quisieron mas de lo que me quiso ella. Ser su conejillo de indias-Samuel corrió hacia el guardia sacando una de sus flechas de magia bajo su gabardina y tomo al guardia del cuello tirándole la gorra y el cigarro a medio encender. Sostuvo con su brazo el cuello y con la otra mano se la torció el brazo sobre su hombro encaminándolo hacia un pasillo aledaño desertico. Trato de detener a Samuel pero el con la mirada la detuvo, una mirada llena de odio y maldita. Pasaron por una puerta y Samuel le ordeno con la mirada a Penélope que abriese la puerta y ella lo hizo en silencio temiendo de la mirada de Samuel, el interior era un almacen de productos de limpieza. Samuel sonrio de su buena suerte. Penélope temia por lo que fuese a pasar. Samuel solto al guardia y lo avento al fondo del almacen-Disculpe la presentación algo estrepitosa, déjeme presentarme…

-Eres Samuel Ridley, el monstruo que robo los elementos de la armonía-El guardia escupio al suelo tocándose el cuello jadeando con fuerza. Samuel volteo a ver a Penélope sorprendido, giro la flecha con sus dedos mirando al guardia con lastima.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Todos los guardias sabemos que fuiste tu. Usaste tu magia de monstruo para robarlos y condenarnos a la muerte.

-Fijate que ahora que lo dices de esa forma, suena divertido. Deshacerme de toda esa escoria llamada "humanidad" ¿Quiénes se creen que son? No son depredadores, no son presa. Son un virus, sin ustedes humanos, los ponys vivian mejor ¿Cómo se llamaba su reino antes de la explosión? Equestria ¿no? Si, creo que podrían bautizar este lugar como Equestria. Sin esa peste llamada humanos.

-Te crees muy gracioso. Tambien eres un humano, cuando este mundo colapse moriras también con nosotros.

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora soy un humano? Es divertido verte ajustar tus insultos a tu conveniencia. Tu lo has dicho, soy un monstruo. Y por eso, debería dejar que el mundo muera-Samuel guardo la flecha en su gabardina caminando hacia el guardia. Mirándolo con esa sonrisa de menosprecio hacia su inferior-Pero no lo hare, aquí hay seres queridos que me importan mucho. Por eso, me diras donde tienen las replicas de los elementos de la armonía, porque si no las encuentro antes de que termine este dia, la humanidad. Tu humanidad estará a un paso de la extinción.

-Los demás guardias no te dejaran pasar. Te detendrán antes de que hagas algo.

-Por eso mi mandril, tu lo haras. Quiero creer que esta informacion sobre mi circula en muchas partes oficiales de la FENU. Por lo que quiero que me muestres y hagas el trabajo sucio para hacerlo. ¿entendido?-el Guardia trago saliva con dificultad, mirando los ojos purpuras de Samuel, llenas de odio y avaricia. Brillando en un aura violeta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien, pero no creas que esto signifique que apoyo tu causa. No quiero morir.

-Si no sabes lo que hago, es mejor que no digas nada-Samuel dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida rascándose el pecho, sintiendo el picor de sus pulmones queriendo paralizarse-Digamos, que soy su mesias. Asi que quiero las replicas de los elementos de la armonía, porque aquí hay alguien que me esta inculpando por algo que no he hecho. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

-Puedo hacer pasar a esa chica como guardia, el dia de hoy esperábamos a una nueva recluta pero debido a este incidente. Escapo de la ciudad.

-Que oportuno. Penélope, vez con el-Samuel saco el espejo de su gabardina dándoselo en la mano. Ella miraba en silencio con diminutas gotas de sudor viéndolo a los ojos-Quiero que saques todo lo necesario, quiero que nadie toque el espejo para nada. Cuidalo con tu vida.

-Entiendo Samuel-Samuel asintió en silencio y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta escuchando el eco de sus pisadas en la habitación, el guardia se ajusto la cobarta rascándose la barbilla con fuerza.

-Ese chico da miedo. Mucho miedo-El guardia camino hacia la salida abiendola mirándola a los ojos-Andando. Novata.

-Esta bien-Penélope guardo el espejo bajo su falda metiéndoselo bajo sus medias y salio de la habitación con el guardia mirando a todas partes. El guardia suspiro rascándose la nuca y dieron vuelta en una esquina entrando por una puerta de servicio entrando a una sala de concreto, sin mucho color. Una mesa de acero y unos casilleros en la parte lateral. En esa sala había varios guardias comiendo y tomando café, todos voltearon a ver a Penélope con sospecha y algunos con malicia.

-Chicos, ella es Penélope. La nueva guardia.

-¿No había escapado cuando se entero de que los elementos de la armonía habían sido robados?-Un guardia afroamericano miraba con sospecha y algo de intriga a Penélope. Pero no se veía nada de malicia alguna. Parecía un chico de unos 24 años de edad.

-Pues parece que al final volvió. Escuche que ella esta estudiando para ser guardaespaldas y su padre quería que entrara como guardia de seguridad del museo. Yo soy James Desmont. El chico de color es Airah Melendez. El resto, bueno. Con el tiempo los conoceras-El guardia se veía forzado a hablar, Penélope reacciono como una chica común pero en su mentalidad sabia que ese guardia causaría problemas mas adelante.

-Chicos, deberíamos de salir para que Penélope se vista-Airah dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa ajustándose las mangas del uniforme.

-¿Por qué? Todos somos personas normales. No tiene nada de malo ver a una chica cambiarse-Un hombre de mediana edad. Casi calvo y de ojos azules, sostenia su taza de café mirando con morbo a Penélope. Inclinado en su silla de cierta forma buscando ver debajo de su falda.

-Ah si, el es Mitchell. Es un viejo loco. No hagas caso a lo que diga-James dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación suspirando.

-¿A quien le dices viejo? Solo tengo 36 años-Mitchell se levanto de su silla caminando fuera de la sala, el resto de guardias caminaron mirando a Penélope con interés. Unos por buen interés y otros por otro tipo de deseos. Airah le sonrio a Penélope deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Creo que no te dieron tu carnet. James tiende a olvidar ese tipo de cosas. Toma el mio, te dara acceso a todas las localidades del museo pero ten cuidado porque hay veces en las que no reconoce la tarjeta y te detecta como intruso. Oh, también tu uniforme. Esta en el tercer locker de la izquierda. Nos vemos en un momento-Airah salio de la sala y Penélope se aferro al carnet, mirando la foto y nombre de Airah. Algo no le parecía bien. Cerro la puerta con seguro, miro por todos los rincones de la sala buscando cámaras de seguridad, y por su fortuna, no había nada. Se acerco el locker abriéndolo mirando el uniforme color azul con pantalón negro. Se quito la falda suspirando, había olvidado ponerse la ropa interior de nuevo. Se puso el pantalón y luego la camisa de mangas largas. Se puso los zapatos y se quito las coletas para hacerse solo una que llegaba hasta sus muslos. Mas larga de lo habitual, se preguntaba que hacia Pinkie Pie con las demás. Tomo el espejo y lo guardo en la parte trasera del pantalón y salio de la sala mirando a James recargado en la pared. Mirando hacia el pasillo viendo como los demás guardias se alejaban con calma.

-Espero que lo que haya querido decir tu amigo sea verdad, que van a detener al ladron de los elementos. Porque eso fue lo que quizo decir ¿No?

-Samuel es un buen chico. Solo que cuando ve que las cosas son tensas tiende a perder la nocion de las cosas. Las toma a la ligera.

-¿Vienen por parte de la FENU o independientemente?

-La FENU no esta apoyando en nada a Samuel ni a nadie de nosotras. Venimos por nuestra cuenta.

-Ya veo, si hubieran venido por parte de ellos. Les hubiéramos dejado todo en bandeja de plata. Se nota que tu amigo es muy querido por la compañía.

-Samuel es un buen chico. Ya lo dije, no tiene idea de cuantos crímenes ha tenido que cargar para que todos sigamos vivos.

-Si, lo se. El angel del apocalipsis. Clarah Dreimond, estuve cerca cuando paso ese incidente. Pero ahora lo veo como un enemigo, si la FENU lo tiene marcado como una amenaza. Hay que verlo como tal, andando-James camino sobre sus pasos por el almacen y dando vuelta en el pasillo donde Samuel lo había cargado. Recogio su cigarrillo y lo guardo de nuevo en el zapato. Caminaron sobre ese pasillo ignorando los alrededores y la poca gente en el. Penélope cuidaba mucho su espalda por el espejo. Si se rompia el espejo podría costar todo el procedimienro. Puso su mano sobre su espalda baja protegiéndose mirando hacia todas partes. Viendo mas recuadros de la humanidad, conquistadores, asesinos, reyes y demonios. Religiones plasmadas en imágenes y como fueron suplantadas por las creencias Equestres; La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Todo giraba en torno a ellas como religión. Tambien la desaparición de otras religiones humanas quedando solo dos. Unas casi innombrables, mirando altares holográficos de un hombre sobre una cruz. Viendo una ciudad cubierta de agua y una gran balza de madera llena de animales. Consideradas casi un mito. Llegaron a otra gran sala llena de arte físico. Aviones de madera, barcos antiguos y uno que otro globo terráqueo con el antiguo mapa de la Tierra. En medio estaba el pedestal de lo que se encontraban las replicas de los elementos de la armonía. El guardia se detuvo frente al pedestal mirando el grabado en una placa de oro. " _Los elementos de la armonía, reliquia tan poderosas capaces de proteger a la humanidad y Equestria, cada elemento de la armonía representa la bondad y la unión de Equestria con el hombre. Risa, amabilidad, lealtad, honestidad, generosidad. Aunque se desconoce la función de la ultima reliquia se considera la mas importante de todas al ser un catalizador que la une con el resto. Sin ella, ningun elemento de la armonía funciona"-_ Son solo piedras bonitas. Aquí deberían de estar tus replicas, pero como ves, nos las llevamos. Estan por aquí-James rodeo el pedestal y continuo caminando hasta el fondo de la sala. Había una puerta de madera con el mismo diseño que la pared del museo, por un lado había un lector electrónico y uso su carnet y la puerta se abrió por dentro y James entro con Penélope detrás mirando en silencio. El cuarto en el que estaban era de acero y de tamaño mediano, había paneles digitales por los lados y en el centro al fondo pegado a la pared el pedestal de acero con los elementos de la armonía. Alli tienes Penélope, los elementos de la armonía. O su replica.

-¿Puedo saber porque accediste tan rápido a ayudarnos? Es raro, amenazaste a Samuel y luego nos ayudaste. ¿Por qué?-James levanto su pie izquierdo y se quito el zapato tomando el cigarrillo, de su bolsillo derecho saco un encendedor y lo prendio con calma mirando el pedestal de acero.

-Porque aunque crea que tu amigo es un monstruo y desee su muerte. En su mirada, veía tristeza, miedo y agonía. No quería sufrir mas por algo que no hizo. Y cualquiera que tenga esa mirada. Debe de ser tratado como una persona. Ademas, tengo una hija. Tiene 8 años. Se llama Shana, la quiero mucho y no quiero que vea como el mundo a su alrededor desaparece, su madre murió al segundo año de su vida junto con su espejo. Su familia nos dejo solos y ahora estoy en una disputa legal para que su espejo, no. Su amiga pony viva con nosotros, porque ella ama a su gemela pony. La trata como su hermana y por como esta la situación. Es difícil que la vea-James termino el cigarro y lo aplasto contra su suela, lo volvió a guardar en su zapato empujando a Penélope al centro-Anda, haz lo que debas de hacer. Antes de que me arrepienta y te saque a patadas de aquí.

-Gracias-Penélope saco el espejo de la parte trasera de su uniforme y lo sostuvo con ambas manos. Camino con algo de prisa hacia el pedestal mirando las hermosas piedras romboides brillar con intensidad, 6 piedras de diferentes colores; Naranja, amarillo, blanco, rosado, Celeste y Violeta. Penélope se cautivo por el brillo de los elementos de la armonía.

-Antes que te ilusiones, si brillan es porque tienen una cierta conexión con los originales. Pero no saben los altos mandos con el resto.

-No te preocupes, tengo un método-Penélope puso el espejo frente a los elementos de la armonía, sintiendo el flujo de magia ser absorbido por el espejo. Ella se sentía, desesperada. Ignorante por algo. Pero, sabia que esto era parte del espejo. O de eso se convencía ella. "Samuel no dijo nada de esta sensación, da miedo sentirla" Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el espejo dejo de absorber esta imagen, Penélope miro el espejo mirando la imagen de los elementos de la armonía sobre el pedestal de acero. Con gran interés, guardo el espejo de nuevo en su pantalón y camino hacia James-Vamonos, estoy lista.

-Espero sepas lo que haces, porque no creo que con un espejo puedas encontrar los elementos, sino. Tienes un grave problema.

-Como dije, tenemos un método. Aunque gracias por dejarnos hacer esto fácil. Creiamos que iba a ser complicado de resolver-James abrió la puerta riendo pasando al a sala, cerro la puerta con llave y se encaminaron hacia la sala principal. Penélope cuidaba mas que nada el espejo y en el trayecto paso por el locker y se volvió a cambiar de ropa y en la sala principal Samuel esperaba en la entrada con Fluttershy a su lado sentada con unos recuerdos del museo-Tengo lo que querias, vámonos de aquí.

-Muy bien, te tomaste tu tiempo Penélope. Las chicas están esperándonos en la plaza de afuera-Samuel extendió la mano y Penelope le dio el espejo, miro el reflejo con una sonrisa. Le paso un paño y lo guardo en su gabardina. Se rasco la nuca y dio media vuelta ignorando al guardia y a Penelope-¿Quieres que te compre un helado Fluttershy?

-Oh, por supuesto Samuel. Me gustaría uno de vainilla.

-Vaya, asi que tu amigo Samuel es muy agradecido. Hice cosas que no debía y ni las gracias da.

-No te sientas mal, asi es su forma de ser. Pero en el fondo esta agradecido por el apoyo. Tiempos difíciles se acercan y Samuel esta preparándose para ello.

-¿Creen poder encontrar al que robo los elementos de la armonía?

-Tal vez, tenemos cubrir mucho terreno para encontrarlos, por cierto. No devolví esto-Penelope saco el carnet de Airah dándoselo a James pero este lo rechazo-¿Qué sucede?

-Quedatelo, algo me dice que les puede servir. La red de los museos abarca todo el mundo. Si llegan a viajar a otro museo ese carnet les dara la autorización para entrar a cualquier lado.

-Gracias de nuevo-Penelope sonrio y guardo el carnet en el bolsillo de la falda y James tomo del hombro a Penelope con esa misma sonrisa.

-Te encargo el futuro del mundo, quiero que Shana crezca sana y salva. Por favor.

-Te lo prometo James, salvaremos el mundo de la muerte-Penelope dio media vuelta saliendo del museo corriendo, James sonreía apacible, se quedo de pie por unos minutos viendo como la silueta de Penelope desapaceia y dar el media vuelta con esa misma sonrisa, paso por los pasillos del museo ignorando a la gente, entro al comedor de los guardias mirándolos reunidos. Todos riendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Mordio el ansuelo?

-Claro que mordio el ansuelo, es una chiquilla inocente después de todo. El presidente nos pagara muy bien por lo que hicimos, solo es cuestion de tiempo para que su plan corra marcha.

-Y pensar que trabaja para la FENU-Airah le dio un sorbo al café con esa sonrisa burlona. Mirando a James con soberbia y confianza. Penelope había firmado un pacto con el diablo. Y ella sin saberlo.


	43. Chapter 43

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRA GRAN HISTORIA, MAS BIEN REANUDANDOLA XD PERDONEN EL ABANDONO A ESTA HISTORIA PERO ES QUE AL FINAL SE ME TERMINARON JUNTANDO MUCHAS COSAS, LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL FIGUEROA, LA DE ARTURO Y LUEGO ESTA. PUES AL FINAL ME TERMINE CONFUNDIENDO CON CUAL IBA A SEGUIR Y MI TIEMPO EN AQUEL ENTONCES ERA MUY LIMITADO. Y AHORA UN POCO AUN, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE AHORA PODRE DEDICARLE UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO A ESTA HISTORIA LA CUAL VA A MEDIO CAMINO. Y LA CUAL SI LE PIENSO DAR UNA IMAGEN PROPIA. SI SE PUEDE LA ACTUALIZARIA CADA SEMANA SINO LO HARIA CUANDO TERMINE UN CAPITULO YA QUE LOS CAPITULOS DE ARTURO AHORA SERAN UN POCO MAS LARGOS O SINO REGULARES PERO ME T OMARIAN MAS TIEMPO YA QUE TENGO QUE CERRAR SUS CABOS SUELTOS Y COMENZAR CON EL EPILOGO. EN FIN, AQUI REESCRIBI EL CAPITULO QUE TENIA DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO ACTUALICE. LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS Y AÑADI OTRAS. COSAS ORDINARIAS. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA XD (AUN ANDO SI PUBLICAR CAPITULOS LOS LUNES O LOS VIERNES ASI QUE PODRIA SER EL OTRO LUNES O HASTA EL VIERNES Y SE QUEDARIA FIJO ESE DIA)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 43: LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; EL ORFANATO DE LA BURLA—

—Según las imágenes que me da el espejo, el Elemento de la Armonia esta en esta ciudad pero ¿Dónde podría estar? —Samuel levanto la vista del espejo viendo el mapa de la ciudad intrigado, viendo la leyenda de la ciudad con tiendas de ropa, restaurants y departamentos disponibles. En letras grandes y en cursiva se podía leer "Italia del Rreino Krystal" aunque esto no le importo a Samuel ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba; Laina tomaba café con un gran placer al ser la primera vez que bebia ese tipo de grano ajeno al de la ciudad de Ahcamoth. Clarah jugaba con Cherryfeather en la mesa aledaña junto con Pinkie Pie. Lanzando una pelotita sobre Cherryfeather y ella trataba de atraparla. Fluttershy, Alina, Aloe y Lotus estaban conversando en otra mesa, Penelope estaba en el baño de la panadería y las demás chicas y ponys estaban en la tienda comprando apretivos para todos.

—No deberías de presionarte por encontrar los elementos de la armonía. Ya estamos aquí, debemos de disfrutar un poco de la ciudad. Casi nunca salimos en grupo. Inclusive podríamos visitar a Cadence y a Carol ya que ellas viven aquí.

—Y eso es lo que me tiene intranquilo. Debemos de hacer esto sin llamar mucho la atención. No quiero que ellas le digan a Simon y a Shining Armor que estamos aquí. Causaría mucho problema—Samuel se tallo la barbilla con la mano estresado y molesto al no tener la mas minima idea de una pista que le dijese donde estaba el elemento de la armonía. Solo sabia que el espejo les dijo que estaba en esta ciudad—Según Barbara el elemento lanzaría un haz de luz en el cielo al estar cerca pero no veo nada de eso.

—Ya no te estes presionando Samuel. Hemos viajado mucho como para que te frustrres apenas llegando. No será de que apenas lleguemos ya este frente a nosotros. Hay que buscar en al Tierra para encontrar brotes—Abigail le puso una taza de café y chocolate con un pan de dulce encima de la taza. Samuel levanto la mirada viendo a Abigail y ella le sonrio sentandose en la mesa con las chicas, a un lado de Abigail. Samuel camino hacia la mesa y se sento dejando las cosas por un lado recargándose en el respaldo mirando al cielo suspirando de la frustración—Anda, deja de mortificarte por eso. Come un poco sino se va a enfriar.

—Eso quisiera, pero el mundo pende de un hilo, debemos de actuar cuanto antes sino será muy tarde—Samuel giro la cabeza mirando a la calle empedrada, viendo a la gente pasar junto con los ponys. Caminando despreocupados con una sonrisa en sus ignorantes rostros. Era de esperarse en ese lugar porque la guerra que azoto a su país la convirtió en un país pacifico y alegre. La misma gente y los ponys lo demostraban con sus sonrisas, esos edificios con aspecto victoriano hechos de madera, piedra y metal. Con telas colgadas en los postes con la bandera del Reino. Seguido de las carrozas que pasaban por la calle empedrada siendo tiradas por los ponys y de conductores los humanos. Sus amigos y espejos. Esuchcando la música clásica en el ambiente. Siendo parte del buen humor y alegría de la ciudad.

—Toma Samuel, come una manzana dulce. Es buena para el estres—Applejack le lanzo una manzana que saco de su sombrero y Samuel la tomo sin prestar atención y la mordio sin apartar la mirada de la calle saboreando el dulce sabor y el jugo en su boca hasta tragar, suspiro tomando su postura mirando la manzana con la gran mordida por un lado— ¿A que esta buena? El reino Krystal es reconocido también por sus frutos naturales. Ya me he comido como seis en este ratito.

—Si. es muy, natural. Asi como lo veo yo—Samuel sonrio un poco mirando la manzana girándola en su mano y siguió comiéndosela hasta dejar el centro. Tomo la taza de café y la aparto un poco con el pan. Dibujo un mapa de la ciudad en una hoja de papel y la guardo en su bolsillo mirando al interior dela tienda viendo a Penelope pedir mucha comida mientras Regina trataba de detenerla y Rebecca le insitaba a pedir mas. De alguna forma, no de forma directa. Samuel notaba la ausencia de Theresa entre sus amigas. Veia a las ponys actuando de la misma forma que sus versiones humanas pero a Rarity le preocupaba mas que su vestido no se le ensuciara por tanta comida que pasaba sobre ella; Rarity tenia un vestido blanco en el que varias franjas lilas le recorrían el costado hasta la falda que cubria su cola y su melena una pluma de avestruz en su oreja la cual era su prioridad a proteger al ser de una ave muy costosa y muy protegida. Aunque eso le impio ganar contra Rebecca y, Rainbow Dash. Penelope regreso con una montaña de pan de dulce muy variado. Regina estaba avergonzada sosteniedno la charola con un juego de varias tazas de café, Samuel no se contuvo y sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia hacia los lados viendo a Rainbow Dash abrir la puerta de la panadería burlándose de las chica y pony que intentaron frustrar su malvado plan para comer hasta reventar. Samuel se hizo a un lado y le dio señas a Clarah para juntar las mesas y ella arrastro la mesa hasta Samuel pegándola y las chicas tomaron sillas acomodándose en la mesa con sonrisas agradables. Fluttershy se sento en las piernas de Samuel y el instintivamente comenzó a acariciar su melena. Recargando también su cabeza sobre ella y acaricio su oreja con cuidado y sutileza y se acerco a su oreja ovalada y abrió la boca susurrandole— _Shy, me duele el cuerpo entero. ¿Podrias suplantarme por un rato? ¿Dirigir todo esto mientras me recupero?_

— _¿Yo?_ —Fluttershy dio un pequeño salto sobre las piernas de Samuel volteando a verle ocultándose tras su melena y evitar que las demás la escucharan susurrar— _No se dirigir Samuel. No sabría como. No me siento lista_ —Samuel mordio la punta de la oreja de Fluttershy y ella se sonrojo apenándose y el se dejo caer en el respaldo del a silla de nuevo cerrando los ojos lentamente. Fluttershy regreso la vista al frente temblorosa en las piernas de Samuel.

—Bien Sam, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Ya tienes una pista de como encontrar el elemento? —Penelope estaba entretenida comiendo que no noto la ausencia de Samuel, a su lado Pinkie Pie estaba imitándola pero Pinkie Pie estaba disfrutando la comida mas que Penelope, quien al parecer ella solo lo hacia por instinto. Samuel aun dormido movio la pierna verticalmente haciendo brincar a Fluttershy sobre el— ¿Samuel?

—Bueno. Samuel por el momento esta descansando. Ya saben, el movido viaje que tuvimos al llegar aquí y pues. Creo yo que no tenemos una pista exacta sobre el paradero del elemento por lo que. Bueno, sugiero que busquemos por el museo en el que se le vio por ultima vez—Fluttershy se encogió de hombros ocultándose nuevamente en su melena ante las miradas de las demás. Sintiéndose muy presionada. Se notaba el sudor en su frente y todas cruzaron miradas sonriendo apenadas compartiendo la empatía hacia el timido carácter de la pegaso. Y se sintieron también apenadas por asumir que Samuel se sentía mal por el viaje ya que el tuvo que cargarlas a todas sobre sus hombros usando su magia agotándose en un solo viaje.

—Muy bien Fluttershy, ¿Y a que hora nos recomiendas hacerlo? —Clarah acariciaba la melena de Cherryfeather mientras que su pony comia de un trozo de pan pero se notaba la sonrisa al masticar burlándose de la inocencia de Fluttershy—Aunque en mi punto de vista recomendaría mucho hacerlo en las tardes ya que la seguridad baja mucho por los cambios de turno. Asi como paso en Ahcamoth.

—Podriamos hacerlo Clarah pero. Siento que ahora que robaron el elemento de la armonía en esta ciudad quizas la seguridad del museo haya aumentado.

—Ademas que no podemos arriesgarnos mucho, entramos al país sin papeles—Abigail se quitaba la mugre de las uñas con un palito de madera y Applejack se limpiaba los dientes con la punta de su casco—Si hacemos un alboroto podrían detenernos y en ese instante deportarnos.

—Inclusive nos mandarían a prisión, y no quiero ir a la prisión. Digo, no queremos ir a prision—Rarity concluyo con las palabra de Abigail. Notandose nerviosa o esquizofrénica con una sonrisa leve temblorosa.

—Porque todos somos jóvenes y nadie quiere eso ¿Verdad? —Applejack continuo en lugar de Abigail embarrando la suciedad de sus dientes en la mesa y Rarity con asco la quito con un pañuelo lanzándolo al cesto de basura.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿No has visto sus horribles uniformes? Son negros con rayas blancas. Esos colores no son para nada divinos. Y son una ofensa para la moda. Con solo verme con esa ropa de convicto me duele la cabeza. ¡Dios!

—Apoyo a Rarity. Es mejor no arriesgarnos a pasar tal verguenza—Regina estrujo con fuerza a Rarity y todas sonrieron aunque su sonrisa era de nervio. Y todas tenían un punto. Era mejor esperar y ver el terreno aunque Fluttershy tiene en mente otra cosa. Cada quien se puso de acuerdo para ver quien iria al museo primero, ya que si van todas en grupo llamarían mas la atención y aun mas por Samuel quien se le conoce públicamente como la persona quien robo los elementos de la armonía y aunque su aspecto no sea tan conocido tan solo su nombre y estatus arruinaría todo. Y tomaban en cuenta el mapa de la ciudad que estaba frente a ellas donde se mostraba el unico museo en toda la ciudad que cruelmente estaba aun lado de una de las tantas casas del Rey y su hija. Y temian de que Carol se enterase y haría lo que Samuel predijo. No pensaron mucho las cosas ante su temor y se fueron de la panadería con Fluttershy a la cabeza pero dejando a Samuel dormir y cubrieron su rostro con un periódico y pusieron una taza de café a medio tomar y un pan con varias mordidas para evitar a los chismoso.

Fluttershy caminaba al frente con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose la lider del equipo. Aunque no escondia muy bien su miedo al ser el centro de atención y la primera en notarlo fue CherryFeather al estar en su espalda. Rainbow volaba sobre Fluttershy jugando con Cherry para matar el rato. Regina hablaba con Clarah sobre moda y como llevar las ideas que les generaba ver a la gente del reino. Abigail, Penelope, Laina y Alina hablaban sobre su plan realmente convencidas en ir, en especial Laina al decir que se sentía menospreciada por alguien en particular y dentro de ella sentir lo mismo por todas a pesar de ser ella quien sostenia el objeto mas importante de su viaje que era el espejo.

Caminaban por las estrechas calles y las rusticas casas de madera de la ciudad. Maravillándose por cada calle que pasaban de la maravillosa ciudad. Apreciando todo con emoción y alegría pero recordando su cautela al no saber quien o quienes estaban enterados del robo de los elementos y si en realidad haría algo en contra de ellas. Todas eran conscientes de que por la internet surge bastante información falsa y cualquiera podría hacer algo cruel para pararlas y evitar su objetivo.

Y eso se cumplio o pensaron todas al detenerse en seco al ver dar vuelta por una esquina al otro extremo de la calle a Carol bajando de su carruaje junto con Cadence. Ambas vistiendo un hermoso y caro vestido blanco con gemas y diamantes incrustados caminando por la calle con sus escoltas, todas las chicas reaccionaron corriendo hacia un callejón metiéndose y arrodillándose asomándose por el filo de la pared siguiendo con la mirada a Carol y a Cadence que caminaban con una sonrisa despreocupada, Penelope se molesto y chisto los dientes molesta mirando a Carol caminar con tranquilidad saludando a los peatones retrasándola mas en alejarse de ellas.

—Carajo, el museo esta en la siguiente calle pero Carol y Cadence se ponen en medio—Penelope se modio el dedo molesta viendo la simple presencia de las princesas aunque eso lo hacia por miedo de que las descubrieran y les dijeran a todos que ellas estaban en la ciudad, que Theresa se enterara. Bajo la mirada viendo a Fluttershy ocultarse tras su melea inocente y Penelope sus piro mirando al resto de chicas y ponys en la misma frustración. Nerviosas—Dejenme adivinar ¿Quieren salir? Les importa poco lo que Samuel nos dijo ¿Verdad?

—Sabemos que Samuel no quiere que nadei sepa que estamos aquí querida, pero Carol ni Cadence tienen la culpa. Quizas si somos honestas puedan ayudarnos—Rarity dio un paso al frente inflando un poco el pecho saliendo del callejón pero Penelope la detuvo agarrándola del hombro. Penelope miro al resto de chicas de nuevo. Ahora compartiendo la idea de Rarity.

— ¿En serio quieren ir? ¿Arriesgar todo el viaje hasta aca?

—Creo que hablo por todas Penelope pero. Estas siendo extremista al respecto.

—Y paranoica—Rainbow Dash se coloco sobre el hombro de Regina mirando a Penelope asertiva. Regina hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia la brutal honestidad de Rainbow Dash.

—Lo que dijo Rainbow Querida. Penelope, siento que es lindo de tu parte querer apoyar a Samuel en estos momentos pero creemos que no tenemos un enemigo particular, miranos. Estamos en un húmedo y oscuro callejón temiendo de Carol y Cadence como si ellas fueran personas malas.

—Samuel fue claro con esto Regina. Y debemos de tomar eso en cuenta, el ha pasado por muchas cosas como para ignorar ahora las advertencias—Penelope regreso la mirada a la calle viendo como lentamente se alejaban rumbo a su casa con una multitud de humanos y ponys detrás de ella. Molestandola.

—Oh vamos, ni que fueran la gran —Laina paso corriendo de forma arrogante y fastidiada. Penelope y Alina se sorprendieron sin reaccionar viendo todas como se alejaba con rapidez. Penelope reacciono al ver a Laina a media caelle y salio corriendo detrás de ella enojada, miro por ambos lados de la calle que nadie importante las haya visto salir del callejón. Corriendo tras ella mientras todo se tornaba en cámara lenta. Penelope se acerco mas a Laina y lo suficiente para tomarla del hombro pero no se había percatado de que Carol, Cadence y la multitud ya las habían visto y cómicamente estaban detrás de ellas, Laina se detuvo en seco y Penelope choco con su espalda cayendo de sentón.

—Penelope, Laina Que. Que sorpresa, ¿Qué las ha traido en esta ciudad? —Carol sonrio inclinando la cabeza a un lado consternada por la inesperada aparición de las chicas. Sonriendo nerviosa con la sonrisa temblorosa. Penelope se levanto de golpe limpiándose la falda a manotazos acelerada.

—Carol. Bueno, venimos a Italia. Por unas cosas, tu comprenderas claro ¿No? —Penelope se paro a un lado de Laina rascándose la nuca mirando hacia el callejón sudando del miedo y de su enojo contenido hacia Laina.

—La verdad no lo comprendo Penelope, ¿Paso algo en Ahcamoth? ¿Cómo esta Theresa y Samuel?

—Oh, ellos. Estan bien. Claro que lo estan, nosotras vinimos a Italia. Porque, ¿Por qué? Ah si, ¿Por qué venimos a Italia?

—Vinimos a Italia a una excursión, la Directora Celeste nos dio la oportunidad de viajar a otra parte del mundo para hacer un estudio de campo y escogimos Italia al tener una población muy variada y cultura increible—En cambio de Penelope Laina Respondio serena y confianza apoyada por una sonrisa calmando a Carol y a Cadence.

—Oh, con que eso era. Me alegra saber que prefirieron venir a nuestro dulce hogar—Carol sonrio con tranquilidad y dio media vuelta tomándose la falda con sus dedos mirando a Cadence del a misma forma— ¿Qué te parecería si les damos un pequeño recorrido mientras vamos a casa?

—Eso seria encantador Carol. Lo mismo estaba pensando y quizas puedan quedarse en nuestro hogar. Asi tal vez se sientan como en su casa ¿Qué les parece? ¿Nos harian el honor? —Cadence dio un paso tomando la mano a Laina con su suave casco. Penelope sonreía pero ocultaba su ira hacia Laina. Ella se encogio sonriendo presionada.

—Claro Cadence. Seria un honor estar su hogar. Ahora mismo iremos con las chicas y les diremos esta grata noticia.

—No se preocupen porque escuchamos la platica—Rebecca tomo a Laina del hombro y Rainbow Dash del lado opuesto sonriendo apoyándola. Algo que molesto mas a Penelope bajando la mirada frustrada y dio media vuelta y dio un paso en dirección a la panadería.

— ¿A dónde vas Penelope? —Pinkie Pie apareció de entre sus piernas saltando alrededor de Penelope con una sonrisa, dando saltos tan altos llegando a los hombros de Penelope.

—Ire por unas cosas, ahora vuelvo Pinkie Pie. Aun se me quedaron algunas cosas con samuel—Pinkie Pie sonrio inocente con intensidad brincando alrededor de Penelope y ella le acaricio la melena enternecida por su inocencia.

— ¿Me traerías algo de comer? Me quede con ganas de seguir probando mas panecillos de fresa.

—Claro Pink Pink. Te traeré algo de la panadería. Se quedaron muchos panes con Samuel y conociéndolo las dejara alli—Pinkie Pie sonrio y dio media vuelta regresando a saltos hacia Carol y las demás. Fluttershy miraba preocupada ante la molestia de Penelope. Fluttershy tenia los deseos de actuar de la misma forma que Samuel lo indico pero también se sentiría mal si iba en contra de los deseos de sus amigas dejándola contra la pared.

—De acuerdo. Si gustan podemos seguir juntas. Igual no tenemos muchos planes para el dia de hoy—Carol regreso junto con Cadence hacia su grupo de guarda espaldas y un grupo de admiradores y pretendientes. Todas las chicas miraron ofuscadas como los guardias iban apartando la gente y las "encerraron" En medio de ellos en un circulo pero intentaron ser positivas sonriendo caminando hacia ellas y se metieron dentro del circulo para ocultarse de los testigos en su mentalidad paranoica.

—Un momento chicas ¿No iremos por Samuel Y Penelope? —Laina reacciono parándose de puntas mientras caminaban por la calle. Viendo la esquina por donde llegaron esperando ver a Samuel con Penelope pero solo se veian personas y ponys doblar la esquina metidos en sus asuntos— ¿Saben a donde vamos?

—Iremos a mi hogar, esta aquí cerca. Bueno, es la casa menor y es obvio que la notaran por su poco tamaño aunque no se preocupen, es igual de acogedora que la principal—Cadence hablaba con naturalidad y pureza anteponiendo su carisma y su alegría con todas y ellas estaban confusas ante las palabras.

— Por cierto ¿Qué paso con Twilight y Theresa? Me parece que no han venido con ustedes en este viaje—Todas se sobresaltaron un poco cruzando miradas entre ellas y las mas impactadas fueron Applejack y Abigail al no saber mentir. Abigail tomo el sombrero de Applejack y se lo bajo cubriendo sus ojos y ella se mordia el labio sudando nerviosa mirando a las chicas. Carol volteo a verlas al no tener una respuesta y todas volvieron a exaltarse y Clarah suspiro calmándose. Aparto a Rebecca y a Alina con Cherrifeather sobre su hombro.

—Theresa y Twilight no pudieron venir ya que la Directora Celeste le pidió un encargo personal de suma importancia. Ya sabe, le pide cosas que no deben de saber nadie solo ellas dos.

— ¡Oh! Quizas tenga algo que ver lo de su beca.

— ¿Beca?

—Si, su beca ¿Acaso no se los dijo? Theresa y Twilight andan buscando una beca para ingresar a la Real Academia de Neo Canterlot. Supongo que lo que le pidió la Directora Celeste fue eso. Ya saben, los requisitos para tener una beca de ese calibre son de total confidencialidad y solo los hijos de la elite pueden ingresar.

—Ah. Si, eso—Clarah se encogio un poco de hombros mirando al resto de chicas y ponys. Ellas se entristecieron al saber eso. Aunque Carol era la única que sonreía y Cadence tarareaba una canción de su ciudad natal. Pasaron por varios edificios de madera y acero. por casas de grandes tamaños y de aspectos llamativos y torres de piedra. Pasaron por el frente del museo y todas se abrumaron al ver la vigilancia; Hombres uniformados con armas de grandes calibres, sus ponys espejos eran pegasos que sobrevolaban el cielo alrededor del museo con armas adaptadas a sus cuerpos y protecciones metalica a sus pechos y alas. En la valla del museo se habían instalado torres de vigilancia hechos de acero que arruinaban el amigable paisaje y el ambiente natural al otro extremo de la valla donde habían plantas arrancadas del suelo y algunas flores pisoteadas por los militares. Carol y Cadence miraron por escazos segundos esa escena y siguieron caminando sin dejar de sonreir y su mismo animo positivo.

— _¿Cómo haremos para encontrar el elemento?_ —Fluttershy se emparejo a un lado de Clarah volando a su lado susurrándole al oído mientras veía el museo mortificada. Clarah hacia lo mismo mirando a todas partes analizando y memorizando la zona con interés.

— _No lo se, no crei que protegerían tanto un simple museo. Es algo inquietante siendo franca_ —Clarah miro el museo por completo repasando todo; Un museo construido de piedra y pilares de mármol al frente en la entrada principal. Era cuatro pisos de alto y de largo como el doble de una cancha de Soccer. En los tejados se veian mas hombres armados en pares con sus espejos mirando a todas partes. En la entrada del museo había seis pares de guardias mirando a todas partes sin mover la cabeza o distraerse. Clarah memorizo las localizaciones de cada guardia al otro extremo de la valla y a los que estaban al frente intentando encontrar una entrada pero no veía nada positivo.

— _Se nota que se tomaron en serio el robo del elemento de la armonía. Quizas debamos de preguntarle a Carol y a Cadence por si saben algo que nos pueda ayudar._

— _Mejor no Shy, esperemos a que venga Samuel. Una cosa es venir y otra es infiltrarnos en un museo donde quizas no debamos estar_ —La inseguridad de Clarah se le contagio a Fluttershy convenciéndose ella misma asintiendo y bajo de nuevo caminando en medio de las chicas con las ponys a su lado. A su lado izquierda había una muralla de piedra y fueron notando como aparecia una casa entre los arboles hasta que termino ese muro y dar vuelta en un sendero de piedra. Viendo una pequeña casa de dos pisos, pequeña y humilde. De madera pintada de color guinda con pequeños arreglos de arbustos a un lado del camino de piedra. Parecía la casa de una anciana aunque todas se quedaron maravilladas ya que resaltaba sobre el resto de casas al verse de un aspecto aun mas antiguo y además de tener ese camino de piedra en un largo jardín mientras que las demás casas solo tenían macetas de flores colgando por las ventanas. Los guardaespaldas rompieron su formación circular parándose en dos filas a un lado del camino y Carol se detuvo a la entrada al jardín frontal con una sonrisa con ambas manos en la espalda mirando a las chicas.

—Vamos chicas, ponys. No sean timidas. Les prepararemos algo especial por su agradable visita—Todas las chicas cruzaron vistas entre ellas inquietas ante la llamativa casa y el nerviosismo por su mentira. Y Crol y Linda caminaron hacia la casa con los guardias caminando por los lados y las chicas y ponys le siguieron sin decir nada agradándose por el dulce y atrayente aroma de las flores en los arbustos. Habia pocos arboles en el terreno de Carol pero se veía en ellos un ambiente colorido; Canarios, gorriones, Colibries y ardillas.

Las aves cantando en coro atrayendo la admiración de Fluttershy quedando hipnotizada por los canticos y la armonía que vivian pero no se detenia al avanzar. Sus pequeñas orejas se movían a los lados estimuladas por el suave canto de las aves como si sus orejas se trataran de entender el canto resonando algo dentro de ella, algo mas profundo que su misma alma. Algo que resonaba a la par de sus latidos.

Entrando en un parcial trance hasta recobrarla topándose de frente con las piernas de Laina. Se asomo por un lado de ella mirando sobándose su nariz del golpe mirando a Carol detenerse en el pórtico y abrió la puerta lentamente y Cadence entro haciendo una pequeñísima reverencia, inclinando la cabeza y extendiendo su casco. Carol hizo lo miso del lado exterior y las chicas y ponys pasaron lentamente. Pasando después de Laina pero antes de Regina y al final entro Rebecca con Rainbow Dash.

Carol entro a la "Humilde" Casa cerrando la puerta sonriendo ante las miradas atónitas de las chicas, pisando todas una alfombra blanca rectangular con un alicornio rosado bordado en medio con un corazón azul sobre su cuerno. En las paredes del recibidor había varios recuadros con fotos de Cadence y Carol a lo largo de su vida y luego pinturas hechas a casco por parte de Cadence. En la pared de frente por la izquierda había un gran cuadro con un campo abierto con hermosas montañas de fondo pintadas de color lavanda y se podía ver un castillo en medio de la montaña con toques de oro y un observatorio. Por un lado se veian manzanos con las manzanas recién crecidas y listas para ser cosechadas y del lado opuesto un pueblo con casas de madera con habitantes en el. Aunque no se distinguía por la pintura si eran hombres o ponys. Aunque alguien de mayor conocimiento sabría interpretar los frutos de la imaginación de Carol.

Al fondo en el estrecho pasillo se podía ver la cocina y un horno de piedra. Por el lado izquierdo al fondo las escaleras al segundo piso en espiral y la sala principal en ese mismo lado con un largo sofá para cuatro personas y dos sofás por cada extremo de la sala y frente a los muebles una chumenea y encima un recuadro de otro paisaje similar al primero pero ahora se veía una torre de cristal con un corazon azul en la parte superior y ver las nubes rodear la torre de cristal y a los pies de la torre una ciudad también hecha de cristal, del lado opuesto el comedor con una gran mesa ovalada y un gran muestrario de platos de porcelana de diferentes partes del mundo como prueba de la afición de Carol a viajar. Cadence y Carol se dirigieron a la sala principal con las chicas siguiéndoles. Ambas se quedaron de pie frente al sofá extendiendo su brazo hacia el sofá y las chicas se sentaron con sus ponys en sus piernas; Laina con Lotus, Alina con Aloe, Clarah con Cherryfeather, Regina con Rarity y Abigail con Applejack. Rebecca se quedo de pie con Rainbow, Pinkie Pie también y Fluttershy se sento en el suelo a los pies de Abigail.

—No me gusta ser tan directa pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer pero ¿Nos diran por que vinieron a Italia?

—No queremos ser groseras pero sabemos que no estan aquí porque la Directora Celeste las mando de excursión. Mi tia. Nunca haría algo tan, agradable—Cadence bajo un poco la cabeza y sus orejas cayeron un poco y Carol se encogio de hombros acariciando la melena de Cadence.

—Como dice Cadence, no podemos creer que mi Tia. La Directora Celeste haya hecho tal cosa. Ella no es de ese tipo de personas que da ese tipo de gestos.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre hay una primera oportunidad para tdos, quizas estas viendo mal a tu tia criticándola asi—Rebecca se encogio de hombros intentando persuadir a Carol y a Cadence. Carol sonrio ante el falso intento y la pequeña ofensa hacia ella.

—Vaya cosas dices Rebecca. Lo digo en serio cuando digo que ella nunca ha sido de esas personas que hacen ese tipo de detalles para el resto, Cuando íbamos a su academia teníamos que esforzarnos el doble que el resto de estudiantes. Teniamos que demostrarle y demostrarles a todos que nuestra sangre es mas que digna, por eso justo antes de terminar nuestros estudios nos transferimos aquí a Italia a terminar la preparatoria y estar unidas a los chicos de nuestras edades.

—Aunque mi Tia Celestia no es asi. Era el otro lado de la moneda porque también cuando íbamos a la academia ella siempre nos trato bien, incluso mejor que como sus sobrinas. Como sus hijas, A pesar de la presión que nos ponía encima nuestra Tia Celeste ella nos calmaba con sus palabras de poyo y buenos deseos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas Cadence. Nunca hemos visto a la Princesa Celestia por la academia y si a la Directora ¿Verdad? —Alina tomo la mano de su hermana y ella asintió mirando al resto de chicas intentando apoyar aun a Rebecca ante tal comentario presuntuoso.

—Si, nunca la he visto y la que dirige toda la academia es la Directora pero fue gracias a la Directora que pudimos venir a Italia. Fue gracias a ella que pudimos tomar estas vacaciones y divertirnos—Aloe apoyo sonriendo convencida a Laina aumentando la fachada de Rebecca y de Penelope.

—Exacto, realmente la Directora nos soprendio con esto y fue algo gratificante ya que los últimos exámenes fueron exhaustivos y sumando los exámenes de Solaria junto con nuestras ponys, de hecho pasamos todas con calificaciones sobresalientes , inclusive Rebecca y Rainbow Dash lo pasaron per ofue porque estuvimos molestándolas durante todo el bimestre de exámenes para que pasaran su examen—Lotus asintió sin dudar y sin temor alguno, ayudando a su hermana gemela con esa misma carisma y confianza. Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo socorriéndose entre ellas. Carol seguía seguía sonriendo con las manos en las caderas moviendo el pie rápidamente.

—Si dicen que es cierto ¿Dónde esta su equipaje? Porque no veo que las carguen o que Regina tenga bolsas para viaje. Ademas, si fuera una excursión como me dijeron antes ¿Dónde esta su profesor representante? —Todas las chicas tragaron saliva nerviosas mirándose entre ellas intentando responder. Carol y Cadence chocaron sus puños victoriosas dando un paso hacia ellas. Carol se arrodillo y tomo del rostro a Fluttershy apretando sus mejillas y Cadence a Alina— ¿Ven que era muy difícil engañarnos? Ahora si son tan amables ¿Nos podrían decir que hacen aquí?

—les prometemos que no nos molestaremos y en cambio podríamos ayudarlas en lo que necesiten.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Que necesitan? ¿Dinero, ropa, libros? ¿Qué Cadence les de el amor de su vida?

—Buscamos los elementos de la armonia—Penelope aprecio en el arco de la puerta de la sala sosteniendo a Samuel de la mano quien aun seguía durmiendo escuchándose roncar. Señal del sueño porfundo. Carol levanto la vista viendo a ambos de pie, una molesta y el otro dormido. Mirando a Penelope a los ojos, Carol estaba indiferente pero las demás se sorprendieron. Carol y Cadence recobraron su postura mirando en silencio a Penelope entrar en la sala—Siento mucho entrar a la fuerza pero tus guarda espaldas eran tercos hasta decirles de donde vengo y como te conozco. Fueron rudos al principio hasta que me hicieron enojar. Y como dije, venimos a Italia para conseguir el elemento de la armonía la cual llaman "Risa" la cual fue robada del museo de esta ciudad y por ende sabes también que culpan a Samuel y a Clarah de esto. Al ser los únicos Aldebaran del caos conocidos y capaces de alterar la realidad a su antojo, en especial Clarah. Y por ordenes del presidente estamos viajando intentando recuperar las reliquias.

—Tienes razón Penelope, apenas desaparecieron los elementos se corrió el rumor que Samuel y Clarah fueron los causantes de esta horrible tragedia pero no quise creerlo y pensé que era mejor que ustedes me lo dijeran pero las chicas inventaron esa tonta pero divertida excusa sobre mi tia. Aunque sugiero mucho que no toquen ese tema en voz alta ya que ese tema aun sigue siendo un rumor y lo que menos queremos es que la gente se enterase de esto.

— ¿Cuántos saben que robaron los elementos de la armonía en esta ciudad?

—La familia real, la división italiana de la FENU y el museo. Caro esta.

— ¿Y nos ayudaras a encontrar el elemento de la armonía? O nos dejaras a la suerte como lo hizo Theresa—Penelope apretó con fuerza la mano de Samuel y el seguía tan sumido en sus sueños que no le afecto en nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Theresa las dejo? Pense que ella estaba haciendo su investigación mientras ustedes estaban aquí.

—Ja, por si no lo sabias cuando la noticia llego a nosotras con Samuel y Clarah de objetivos. Ella titubeo mucho y dudo, y su duda fue mas grande que la amistad por lo que no hizo nada y se quedo callada meintras eramos perseguidos por toda la ciudad. Eso me enseño que le dio la espalda a su hermano. ¿Por qué? Por ese "Dichoso" futuro que anhela en Neo Canterlot, ella no arresgaria todo por Samuel. Ni por nosotras.

—Entonces Theresa. No, no lo creo. No puedo creerlo, si theresa quiere mucho a Samuel. Porque fue por ella porque le adoptaron. Ese dia.

—Carol, no sigas. Tal vez ella no sepa esa versión de la historia—Cadence tomo del a mano a Carol y ella bajo la mirada intentando sonreir pero el peso de las palabras de Penelope— Dudamos mucho que mi theresa y mi Twilight hayan hecho contra Samuel. Porque desde ese dia que lo adoptaron. El sobresalio de los demás niños. Pero ¿en verdad quieren escuchar esa historia? ¿Quieren saber por qué nos duele mucho saber eso?

—Ya deberías de saberlo, Samuel ni Theresa gustan tocar ese tema. Apenas sabemos quien es nuestro amigo. Y si nos ayuda con la búsqueda del elemento mucho mejor—Penelope no pensó dos veces en responder de tal forma a Cadence quien bajo la vista suspirando con las orejas cayendo al ver en su pasado.

—De acuerdo, les contare una corta historia;

" _Como ya le hemos dicho. Carol recién se comprometio con Simon, el hermano mayor de Theresa pero en cambio yo. Yo conozco a Theresa y a Simon desde hace años porque yo fui la niñera de Theresa y Twilight, cuando apenas tenían cinco años llevo cuidándolas, Simon y Shining Armor tenían 15 años. Aun íbamos a la secundaria y estábamos a un año de entrar en la academia de la Directora Celeste. Bueno, no pienso alargar las cosas. Pero recuerdo mis primeras semanas con Twilight y Theresa, siempre fueron juegos y risas. Inclusive Simon se sumaba cuando regresaba del a academia, y a pesar de que en ese entonces ni se paseaba por la casa debido a sus trabajos como heredera al trono, por lo que casi siempre eramos las tres jugando a cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera hasta que llegaban a sus padres._

 _Y recuerdo que una vez Twilight metio su cabeza en un jarrón con galletas fue divertido pero tuvimos que romper el jarrón y se me descontó de mi paga pero valio la pena porque era divertido ver a Twilight correr por toda la cocina con el jarrón encima. Perdonenme, sigo desvariando. Aunque esta felicidad tiene un significado. Ya que Theresa solo era feliz cuando estaba conmigo, ya quer nunca tuvo un hermano de su edad. Quizas, al ver a Simon crecer mas rápido que ella le hizo sentirse sola por lo que un dia fuimos a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, uno muy alejado. Un campo abierto, había montañas y hermosos arboles verdes, Twilight y Theresa estaban dormidas a un lado mio recostadas una sobre la otra, había acompañado a los padres esa vez como un favor y veía como la ciudad se iba alejando hasta desaparecer, y aparecia sobre una montaña que daba al mar un edificio de piedra y una gruesa capa de moho que se podía ver desde la distancia, un campo de arboles y la mayoría marchitos._

 _Esa escena parecía de una película de terror y naturalmente me preocupe por las niñas, no queria que se traumaran al ver ese edificio de tan mal aspecto, estaba sobreactuando pero era mi instinto de niñera aunque sus padres estaban muy convencidos y emocionados de ver ese lugar, el padre de Theresa volteo ligeramente sin soltar el volante sonriéndome —Cadence, pequeña ¿Sabes a donde vamos? —Obviamente negué su pregunta, nerviosa claro y sin decir nada al ver este lugar desolado y mal cuidado por el tiempo. El comenzó a reírse junto con su esposa y los padres de Twilight —Le daremos el mejor regalo a nuestras hijas, algo que nos pidieron hace mese— Respondio entre risas y yo mire a Twilight y a Theresa intrigada. Ellas estaban profundamente dormidas que no sabían lo que estaba pasando y no sabían lo que iba a pasar ese dia._

 _El coche comenzó a subir cuesta arriba y un muro de piedra comenzó a aparecer del centro hata abarcar todo el terreno y frente a nosotros una reja de acero negro. Oxidado y cubierto de moho, la parte superior de la reja venia una leyenda escrita con el mismo metal "Orfanato Cima de paz" y un viejo apareció de la nada caminando con lentitud y encorvado con un viejo baston de madera, y abrió la puerta lentamente escuchándose el acero rechinar horriblemente, el viejo tenia cicatrices en toda la cara y profundas, tenia todo el cabello gris por las canas y tenia portaba un traje negro con una corbata negra como si fuera a un funeral. Era un hombre como de unos 75 años o inclusive mas, a mi me dio miedo al verlo pero a los padres de Twilight se veian tranquilos ante el anciano y cruzamos la puerta lentamente viendo el interior del a muralla de piedra, un patio de concreto con algunos cuantos arboles cerca, arboles casi muertos y los troncos descarapelados. Había una ligera capa de polvo en el aire que se notaba fácilmente conforme las ráfagas de aire la movían._

— _Cadence querida ¿Podrias despertar a nuestras hijas? —Los cuatro padres bajaron del coche y me abrieron la puerta y Tome a Twilight y le di varias palmaditas en la espalda despertándola poco a poco. Me sentía mal despertar a las niñas ya que eran tan hermosas cuando dormían. — ¿Dónde estamos Cadence? — Me encogi de hombros con una sonrisa falsa y Twilight se tallo los ojos con sus casquitos y despertó a Theresa dándole palmaditas en su cabeza y ella despertó mirando a todas partes suspirando y extendiendo sus bracitos mirando a todas partes. Me baje del coche y las pequeñas gatearon por el asiento y Theresa se sento sobre mi lomo recargando su cabecita sobre la mia mirando a todas partes y Twilight se sento detrás de Theresa recargándose en su espalda y podía ver a Theresa tallándose los ojos aun adormilada. Los padres de las pequeñas caminaron por el patio con una sonrisa despreocupados del aspecto tétrico que daba este lugar y con la marea escuchándose chocar contra la base del risco donde estábamos._

 _Llegamos al pórtico de piedra del orfanato y levante la vista viendo el edificio a detalle y tenia las características que había mencionado antes. Aunque solo eran tres piso de altos de ancho era tan grande como el edificio principal de la academia. Y el padre de Twilight toco al puerta y se escucharon gritos de niños apenas el padre de Twilight dejo de tocar y la puerta se abrió lentamente, con una monja. Nos miro a todos con una sonrisa y los padres respondieron igual y yo veía a los niños correr detrás de ella con juguetes o pintura. —Muy buenos días, queridos padres. Soy la hermana Esther, una de las hermanas centinelas de este amoroso y humilde orfanato— La monja se hizo a un lado y nos dejo entrar y pasamos uno detrás del otro. via esta monja de edad avanzada. La cara la tenia llena de arrugas y algunos lunares, canas sobrealian de su gorro y Theresa se habi aferrado mas a mi al verla, quizas le dio miedo su simple aspecto y Twilight hizo lo mismo con Theresa, yo solo sonreí pero no tanto para no ofender a la hermana. —Buenos días hermana Esther, soy Night Light. Ella es mi esposa Twilight Velvet. Es un gusto conocerla— El padre de Twilight se introdujo con una pequeña reverencia y modesta sonrisa, y la madre de Twilight igual. Yo prestaba atención hacia los niños en la sala principal, y en las salas aledañas y al notarnos mejor se calmaron parándose de diferentes formas y maneras. Mire al otro lado, en este recibidor y todo el edificio estaba hecha de madera e imágenes religiosas que no alcanzaba a comprender pero veía que eran cosas muy antiguas. Inclusive mas viejas que la misma hermana. Hasta vi una cruz de madera con un hombre en medio, no le di mucha importancia al no saber lo que significaba._

 _Al fondo había una gran escalera de madera con una alfombra amarilla con decorado con esa cruz en cada escalon que cubria, eran una docena de escaleras y encima otra monja y no me gusta criticarla pero esta monja daba mucho miedo, era horrible y estaba encorvada y miraba a los niños en la sala principal con frustración._ _—Debo obviar que vienen por uno de nueustros amados niños y potros para expandir su amorosa familia. Siganme, la madre les recibira— Esta hermana camino por toda la sala y le seguimos subiendo por las escaleras y nosotros detrás de ella viendo arrastrar su tunica por los escalones y doblar a la derecha por otros escalones mas cortos pasando por un lado de la hermana fea y Twilight y Theresa se aferraron mas a mi cubriendose la cara con mi melena y Twilight hizo lo mismo que con el cabello de Theresa, al estar en el segundo pis me quede impactada al ver el pasillo lleno de niños corriendo por todo el pasillo a los lados, largo pasillo sin puertas y una delgada algombra verde llena de comida y pintura en las paredes de colores mezclados. Era como una carcel para niños, una muy triste aunque ellos seguian riendo a pesar de todo._

 _Seguimos caminando pasando por el pasillo viendo al interior de las habitaciones a los niños jugando en las camas y otros desnudos. ¿En serio? Voltee a ver a los padres preocupadisima en serio ¿Qué estaran pensando estos padres al ver a este lugar? Al fondo de este pasillo una puerta de madera de colorerde claro y no veia una traversura por los niños. Era algo, intrigante a decir verdad. Escuchaba a los niños ahora gritar hacia nosotros emocionados. Tenia un sucio deseo morbido de voltear a ver de nuevo pero con lo que vi al principio me bastaba, y queria respetar la privacidad de los nños a pesar de que no tengan alguna._

— _Pasen queridos padres, la madre les espera—La monja sin tocar previamente abrio la puerta lentamente y todos entramos a la oficina; Un hermoso cuarto pequeño de madera, cubierto por ocmpleto con una alfombra blanca con estrellas doradas bordadas por los costados sobre una franja lila habia una gran ventana al fondo y frente a ella una sillon de cuero detrás de un escritorio de madera, una mujer de pelo castaño y de mediana edad, tenia un rosario en el pecho y su tunica parecia una talla mas chica ya que se podia ver cierta presuncion en su vestimenta. Los padres se pararon frente al escritorio con esa misma sonrisa como si estuvieran siendo controlados por alguien mas —Buenos dias madre, somos los padres que llamamos el dia de ayer— Ahora fue el padre de Theresa el que inicio la platica sosteniendo a la madre de Theresa de las manos._

— _Oh si, los recuerdo. La familia Schuester y la familia Sparkle. Soy Brigite y soy la madre superior de este hermoso orfanato para las pobres almas del creador, tenia previsto su llegada un poco mas tarde pero es bueno saber que llegaron temprano. No se preocupen, ya hemos avisado a las hermanas de que estan aquí para llevarse a un pequeño par de infantes donde les daran amor y les facilitaran el adecuado a sus gustos— La madre Brigite se levanto de su silla y camino hacia nosotros rodeando el escritorio y abrio la puerta y nosotros dimos media vuelta saliendo del cuarto para ver ahora a los niños vestidos y formados en linea junto con sus espejos potros. Niños y niñas mezclados en el pasillo. Todos estaban llenos de polvo y mugre y me sentia aun peor al ver este triste panorama, algunas monjas estaban en el pasillo caminando frente a los niños con una regla en mano. Temo pensar que uso les daran si se portan mal los pequeños nenes._

 _Caminamos lentamente y los padres de Theresa y de Twilight miraban a ambos lados. Con el padre de Theresa sosteniendo su barbilla meditando al ver a cada niño y niña. — ¿Qué opinas querida? ¿Ves alguno que te guste? — Estaba un poco disgustada en ese momento a decir verdad, sentia como si estos niños estuvieran preparandose para ir al matadero. No, no me agradaba mucho el panorama y me molestaba ver los malos cuidados que estas mujeres les daban —No lo se Nicolas, todos son niños hermosos pero. No se como decirlo— La madre de Theresa estaba decepcionada, suspirando frutrada, algo que siempre me ha molestado de los padres de Theresa es que son muy desinteresados en muchas cosas, y esto no era una excepcion aunque lo hacian solo por el bien de sus hijas al no querer sentirse solas cuando yo no estaba con ellas se aburrian y estaban tristes. Se sentian abandonadas, como si sus padres no existieran cuando yo no estaba y lo puedo creer. Ya que no he visto a sus padres desde hace años ni cuando fui a Neo Canterlot los vi. Solo a los padres de Twilight — ¿Cómo que niño buscaban? Quizas haya un hermoso par que no hayan visto— la madre estaba confusa y quizas haya compartido mi molestia ¿O estara deseosa de que al menos un par se fueran ya del orfanato? —No es por menospreciar a los pequeños, todos son hermosos. Queremos a un par que quiera pasar el tiempo con nuestras hijas y ellas esten comodas con ellos. porque mi esposa y yo pasamos la mayoria del dia trabajando al igual que nuestros ponys y no podemos pedirle a Cadence todo el tiempo que las cuide porque nosotros sabemos que tambien tiene responsabilidades e inclusive mas que las nuestras— La señora Shuester miro a los pequeños y todos sonreian con esmero deseando ser adoptados y otros ya se habian dado por vencido y habian reresado a sus habitaciones decaidos y llorando de la tristeza. —Creo que hay un par, pero ellos. Bueno, vayamos a verlos—_

 _La madre se le notaba tensa, pasamos el pasillo y bajamos por las escaleras de nuevo hasta el recibidor y no mire atrás por la pena que tenia por los que no les hicieron caso. Era un triste dolor que me golpeaba el pecho al imaginar que estos niños en verdad deseaban irse de este lugar y hoy no fue su dia. Salimos al patio frontal y la hermana miro a todas direcciones con los brazos cruzados haciendo muecas buscando a alguien hasta ver el vehiculo por donde llegamos —Creo saber donde estan estos "Angeles"— La madre camino hacia el vehiculo y le seguimos sin decir nada —La mayoria de las veces que vienen a adoptar a un par de niños estos pequeños les gusta desarmar piezas de vehiculos para saber de que estan hechos, ambos dicen que es un pasatiempo pero gracias a sus juegos hemos tenido que pagar por los daños y ya varios pequeños se han quedado sin la oportunidad de irse a sus nuevos hogares porque los padres se molestan por esta "Travesura" —Los padres cruzaron miradas entre ellos intrigados. Con muecas en el rostro y la madre se detuvo frente al coche y nosotros nos paramos a su lado, esuchando jadeos y el vehiculo se movia a los lados, oyendo el metal crujir y ver del suelo volar unas tuercas y rondanas. —Samuel, Fluttershy. Pequeños hijos de Dios ¿Serian tan amables de dejar de saquear el vehiculo y salir por favor? — Dijo saquear, saquear ¿Verdad? Por debajo del vehiculo salio un niño y a su lado una pegaso, el niño tenia el pelo tan largo que no se le veian los ojos, cubierto de tierra y aceite, vestia una camisa verde y unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla desgarrados por las rodillas, la pegaso era de pelaje amarillo y su crin rosada pero estaba cubierta de tierra y aceite que se veia igual de sucia que el niño._

 _Se escuchaba musica proveniendo de su bolsillo y el lo saco mostrando un pequeño reproductor de musica de color naranja con una pequeña bocinita integrada de color negro y apreto un boton y el aparato se apago por completo mirandonos ambos desde el suelo —Disclpe madre pero ¿Qué hacian estos niños bajo nueustro vehiculo? —El padre de Theresa se encogio de hombros sujetandose las caderas intrigado, la madre se encogio de hombros suspirando tocandose la frente con la punta de sus dedos —Siento mucho todo esto, pero es comun que Samuel y Fluttershy hagan este tipo de cosas, ya les hemos dicho de muchas maneras que este tipo de travesuras estan mal y podrian poner el riesgo la vida de las personas— La madre se veia molesta pero habia algo que me gustaba, es que aun en su molestia mantenia la calma y la paciencia ante Samuel y Fluttershy. Theresa se apoyo sobre mi cabeza mirando a estos dos niños ya mencionados y Twilight por el costado mirando a ambos con tinteres —Siendo honesta aun no se porque hacen esto los niños ¿Ahora que estaban haciendo? — La madre se arrodillo y saco de su tunica un pañuelo blanco y le limpio la cara a Samuel y la melena a Fluttershy._

— _Bueno madre, Fluttershy y yo vimos que su vehiculo estaba tirando gasolina. Ella me sugirio que habia que arreglarlo, y pues si seguia perdiendo mas gasolina se quedarian a medio camino y pues. La ciudad esta muy lejos de aquí y como para regresar tambien al orfanato. Estaria muy largo el camino de regreso por lo que un poco de cinta adhesiva y la goma de mascar usado de Fluttershy tapamos la fuga— El padre de Twilight miro a su espejo y ambos se arrodillaron mirando la parte inferior del coche pelando los ojos —Tienen razon, podemos ver donde pusieron la cinta Adhesiva y entre ella y el tubo la goma de mascar, inclusive las tuercas y rondanas debieron haber sido de ellos ya que no le falta nada al vehiculo. Si que son creativos, no durara mucho pero bastara para llegar a una estacion de servicio— Theresa dio un salto sobre mi cayendo frente al pequeño Samuel y Twilight dio un salto por un costado mio caminando hacia Fluttershy deteniendose frente a ellos mirandolos a los ojos. Los padres de ambas niñas miraron en silencio como interactuaban con ellos._

— _Eres raro, hueles feo, me das miedo y tu ropa esta sucia, quizas me hagas llorar en mas de una ocasión y quizas te quedes muy atrás con nuestros juegos de intelecto. Y mas cuando tenemos que adivinar una de las teorias del maestro Einstein a base de las formulas o explicar la teoria de las cuerdas en menos de un minuto sin parpadea— Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Theresa hacia Samuel, yo estaba incomoda por la forma que le hablo. Aun siendo una niña su intelecto era por mucho superior al resto de los niños por lo que ella veria normal hablar asi pero a Samuel quizas lo vea algo raro. O tenemoboros y desgraciadamente eso le impidia tener amigos, por haberse dedicado mucho al estudio —Me agradas, me gusta mucho tu melena aunque parezcas timida. Siento que podriamos ser mejoras amigas, Aunque quizas pueda enseñarte un poco sobre la tecnomagia, o tal vez puedas ser mi compañera para los juegos de Theresa que a veces son muy complicados— En cambio a la tranquilidad inocente de Samuel a Fluttershy se le notaba aterrada al no comprender mucho de lo que hablaba Twilight, y yo solo entendia la mitad ya que de vez en cuando jugaba con ellas a esas cosas. Twilight extendio su casco y tomo a Fluttershy y la levanto lentamente y le limpio el cuerpo por completo dejandola impecable…_

—Es suficiente—Samuel interrumpio el relato de Cadence tallandose un ojo molesto, viendo a Cadence y a Carol furioso, las chicas miraban con sorpresa y en silencio ante tal abrupta sorpresa y miedo— ¿A que viene toda esta mierda con el elemento del a armonia? ¿Nos ayudaras a conseguir el elemento del a armonia o hablaras de algo que no deberias ni entrometerte?

—Samuel…—Laina se ecogio de hombros entristecida aferrandose a su pantalon. El volteo a verla y regreso la mirada hacia Cadence de nueuvo desintersado de su tristeza.

—Crei que se encargarian de hablar de un tema importante, no sobre estas sandeses—Samuel camino hacia Cadence encarandola—Crei que nunca se tocaria ese maldito tema, confie en usted en mi niñez pero ahora, me he equivocado al haber pensado en lo mismo. Confiar en una mugrienta princesa que cree que el amor cambia a las personas cuando esas mismas personas que crees que te aman son las primeras en darte la espalda.

— ¡Samuel! ¡Basta! —Fluttershy se levanto de su asiento volando con prisa hacia Samuel anteponiendose entre el y Cadence. Mirando molesta a su contraparte humano— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendra que pasar para que sigas rechazando tu pasado? Mi pasado tambien, ¿Cuándo aceptaras nuestra infancia? Todo antes de convertirnos en esto ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan egoista y pensar que eres muy cruel con las demas peronas? Estoy cansada Samuel, cansada de vivir este miedo de que un dia toquen estos temas. Cuando eramos huerfanos y comiamos de la basura hasta que nos adoptaron. Cuando vivimos en ese orfanato y los padres de Twilight y los de Theresa nos quisieron adoptar. Quiero despertar un dia sin tener miedo de que insultes a alguien o lo amenazas de muerte por haber tocado estos temas, quiero ser normal Samuel. Quisiera salir con mis amigas, ver cosas hermosas y probar cosas deliciosas. No tener que cuidarte y temer a que hagas algo indevido.

—Ya veo, lo mismo pensaba Theresa. Por eso me dio la espalda apenas esto empezo. Ya comprendo las cosas—Samuel bajo la mirada. Apretandose el pecho con la mano. Aminorando el dolor de su corazon ante una falsa traicion. Intento llorar pero fue mejor enojarse a que mostrar debilidad por orgullo—Debi habeer sido mas directo con lo que queria; Queria protegerlas, protegerlas de esta basura de mundo, donde todo esta divido, podrido. Donde nos acusan de asesinos, de ser unos monstruos—Samuel levanto la mirada de nuevo mirando a Cadence y a Carol enmudecidas, incapaces de molestarse con el chico. Siendo ellas las unicas capaces de ver la tristeza que habia nublado su alma desde hace años. mucho antes de que el fuera tomado para los experimentos Aldebaran, mucho antes de ser adoptado. Mucho antes de eso—No se preocupen por mi, "Princesas" Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance y les regresare el elemento de la armonia. Con o sin el espejo.

Samuel dio media vuelta y uso su magia artificial para crear su bufanda carmesi y cubrirse la nariz y la boca y salir por la puerta principal preparado para lo peor hacia su persona y las criticas a su actitud. Sabiendo que el tiene razon, y si. Tiene razon al actuar de esa forma. Pero odia admitir que hace el mal para traer el bien.

Recordo una frase caminaba por el jardin frontal de la casa de Carol. Con el aire golpeando su rostro tenia dicha frase rondando por su mente "Para encontrar la salvacion, para encontrar la redencion uno debe de morir para salvar a muchos" La frase de un cuento de hadas que memorizo del derecho y el reves en el que un ser divino iba a la tierra a dar su vida por seres magicos y bellos. Aunque sentia envidia por tal hombre que ahora es leyenda y Samuel quiere convertirse en leyenda porque sabe el que las leyendas nunca mueren. Solo dejan de existir.


	44. Chapter 44

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA SI ALGO DUDOSO. PORQUE NO TENGO UN HORARIO DEFINIDO PARA ESTE FIC XD ESTE CAPITULO LO TENGO DESDE EL DOMINGO PERO NO ME SIENTO COMODO EN SU FORMA DE PUBLICAR. ADEMAS DE QUE LA OTRA SEMANA SACARAN UN DLC PARA COD ZOMBIES Y PUES, ESO ME TIENE DESCONTROLADO PORQUE NO PARO DE PENSAR EN ESO XD BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 44: LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; EL ELEMENTO—

Samuel caminaba por las calles con la cabeza baja pasando por detrás del museo, siendo observado por los guardias ordinarios y los soldados. Caminando sin rumbo alguno o eso quería aparentar, con los ojos cerrados escuchando todo el sonido a su alrededor, escuchando a las aves cantar al otro lado de la calle, a las personas hablar y los niños reírse al interior de las casas. A los carruajes pasar por la calle con las ruedas aplastando las piedras en su camino y el viento acariciar su oreja sutilmente. Concentrando toda su atención a su entorno, hasta escuchar casi el mudo aleteo de las aves y la estática de las televisiones al encenderse y los teléfonos sonar. Prestando toda su atención a su entorno hasta percibir las pláticas entre los soldados, lo que el deseaba encontrar y escuchar con malicia.

— _¿Has visto al chico que anda pasando alrededor del museo?_

— _Sí, van dos veces que da vuelta a toda la manzana. Se ve muy sospechoso._

— _Y lo es, solo con ver sus ropas podemos saber que no es alguien de por aquí._

— _¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Arrestarlo?_

— _No, no podemos. Si lo hacemos públicamente estaríamos arriesgando a que la población se entere de que el elemento de la risa si ha sido robado._

— _Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué son tan importantes los elementos? ¿A que se debe tanto alboroto?_

— _¡Idiota! Gracias a los elementos todos estamos vivos ¿Acaso no estuviste en la reunión ayer? Los elementos sirven como ancla para nuestro mundo y el mundo de los ponys. Sin los elementos tanto los humanos y ponys se extinguirían porque nuestras almas están conectadas mágicamente a los ponys y ellos a los elementos. Si ellos mueren nosotros moriremos. Si los elementos son destruidos todos moriremos._

— _Pero los elementos no han sido destruidos. Porque ya la habríamos palmado._

— _Pues noo, porque el que la robo de seguro sabe esto, y la FENU supone que los robo para controlar el mundo ya que con que falte un elemento el mundo se ira al carajo._

— _Sigo sin entender del tema, si son tan importantes. ¿Por qué los tienen en museos? ¿Por qué tan a la mano de cualquiera?_

— _Porque la Princesa Celestia repartió los elementos por todas partes del mundo, principalmente a los países donde la guerra afecto mas. Y como muestra de arrepentimiento y hay algo que se había mencionado hace años que, los elementos están en esos lugares es porque esos lugares. Ósea aquí también, hay una fuerte cantidad de magia como para anclarnos a este mundo. Es como si estos lugares tuvieran alguna relación con el mundo de donde ellos provienen._

— _Wow, la verdad. Si es mucho por procesar._

— _Y duele la cabeza si lo piensas mucho. Por eso solo me limito a seguir ordenes, si me dicen que mate a alguien lo hare. Sin saber de las consecuencias._

— _Pues si, es mejor no saber mucho o sino dudaras de ti mismo._

— _Asi es._

Samuel abrió los ojos y miro hacia el muro de concreto que le separaba del museo. Se detuvo y se puso cara a cara con el muro. Miro a ambos lado y con su magia saco su capucha y bufanda cubriéndose la cara y salto sobre el muro. Viendo a los dos soldados caminando hacia el interior del museo. Samuel cayo al suelo y volvió a saltar ahora cayendo sobre los soldados golpeándolos en la cabeza con sus botas dejándolos inconscientes, miro a ambos lados viendo los arbustos espesos y brillantes por la luz del sol y arrastro los cuerpos a los arbustos lanzándolos y corrió hacia el interior del museo abriendo la puerta lentamente estando en un gran salón con un gran cuadro de la Princesa Celestia con la Directora Celeste cargando la bandera de Equestria en mano y la princesa Celestia con la bandera de la extinta ONU.

Samuel se quedo estatico viendo el cuadro, viendo a ambas a los ojos. Era raro. Detrás de ellas se podía ver edificios destruidos en llamas, a un lado de la Princesa Celestia estaban los humanos y del lado de la Directora estaban los ponys. Con la mirada cansada y fatigada. Con vendas a lo largo y ancho de sus extremidades. Samuel miro la leyenda con tinta negra "El dia que termino todo y la armonía reino en el mundo; Año 2145" El instinto de Samuel reacciono volteando a su derecha, viendo el pasillo que iba al ala Oeste del museo, abriéndose una puerta 30 metros de el un par de guardias y Samuel levanto la mirada al techo viendo unas vigas de acero con telas colgadas de colores y salto hacia las telas y trepo hasta las vigas y camino en cuclillas hasta llegar a un pilar de acero y se recargo cubriéndose casi la cara por completo con su bufanda viendo a los soldados caminar bajo suyo.

— _¿Has escuchado los rumores de la asesina astral? —_ Un guardia guardo su arma colgándola en su espalda sacando un encendedor y un cigarro mientras miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa.

— _Para nada ¿Qué es o qué?_

— _Dicen que es una caza recompensas que escapo del polo norte hace un par de años. dicen que esa chica es tan rápida y tan poderosa que es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera con solo mover sus dedos._

— _Nah, no te creo. Eso es exagerar mucho la situación. De seguro es una niña que puede leer mentes o algo así._

— _¡En serio! Muchos la vieron cuando escapo del laboratorio. Dicen que destruyo media isla cuando escapo. Y dicen que escapo para matar al chico que robo los elementos de la armonía._

— _¿Cuál chico? ¿El Aldebarán del Caos Samuel?_

— _Ese mismo, y lo que me perturba es que ambos son tan poderosos que podrían matar a todos. El Aldebarán Samuel es capaz de usar sus poderes sin usar a su espejo. Quien reconozco que es una jodida ternura, Mientras que se cree que la asesina puede usar la…—_ Antes de que Samuel supiera bien de lo que hablaban los guardias pasaron por una puerta secreta dejando preocupado a Samuel. Miro hacia ambos lados bajo de la viga viendo a ambos lados y corrió hacia el pasillo de donde salieron los soldados deteniéndose al llegar y abrir la puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza viendo otro cuarto. Lleno de estatuas, figuras importantes de antaño y en el centro el pedestal donde estaba el elemento de la armonía. En las paredes mas recuadros con imágenes de la extinta Equestria, Samuel abrió la puerta lentamente pasando a la habitación cerrando la puerta de tras el con seguro caminando hacia el extremo izquierdo pasando entre las estatuas de varios ponys importantes. Los antiquísimos reyes que gobernaron la Equestria antes de las Princesas del sol y la luna, los tres reyes de tres especies diferentes. De un corazón de piedra, de un pony con una barba prominente que llegaba hasta el suelo y un Rey. Un desconocido Rey que se mantiene en el estatuto de "Leyenda" Era un humano, un humano cercano a un animal con una corona similar al de la Princesa Celestia con un bastón de oro.

Samuel se detuvo en el primer recuadro viendo en tinta un planeta rodeado de un mar de estrellas en medio de un gran sol representado como la Cutiemark de la Princesa Celestia y una Luna. Representando a la Cutiemark de la Princesa Luna. Un planeta pintado en un mar de colores hermosos; Lila, azul, verde y blanco. Las primeras tres como la parte de la superficie y lo blanco como las vastas y extensas nubes que rodeaban el planeta. La leyenda decía "Equestria al nacer" Pintada por la Princesa Celestia.

El camino hacia el cuadro de a lado viendo un hermoso campo de flores con cientos de arboles llenos de frutos, un cielo colorido y nublado pero sin vida alguno. "Equestria en sus primeras décadas de vida" Pintada por la Princesa Celestia de nuevo.

Siguio caminando a un lado viendo ahora el mismo escenario pero con unos cuantos animales silvestres; Conejos, búhos, águilas, zorros, entre otros tantos. Todos conviviendo en armonía en esa mismo ecosistema, en armonía "Los primeros pobladores del mundo" Pintado también por la Princesa Celestia.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Samuel camino hacia otro recuadro viendo ahora el mismo escenario pero diferente, ahora una gran montaña se veía a lo lejos y los arboles habían conquistado casi todo el lugar. Aunque los animales seguían en la misma alegría de convivencia "Bosque Everfree" Igual pintado por la Princesa Celestia.

Samuel frunció el ceño cansado de ver el mismo nombre del autor de la pintura y siguió avanzando los recuadros viendo como el bosque seguía creciendo y creciendo, viendo como aparecían seis ponys, los antiguos reyes junto con sus acompañantes. Con estandartes de sus pueblos peleando. "La historia de los Windigos y como Equestria se fundó" Decía en los recuadros. Samuel se detuvo al ver uno particular. Pasando toda la historia de Equestria, la llegada misteriosa de las Princesas como siluetas encapuchadas sucediendo a los reyes en su lecho de muerte y como la Princesa Celestia perdió a su primer amor culpa de "Una Sombra"

El recuadro remarcaba muy bien el conflicto entre las hermanas, Celestia y Luna volaban por el cielo de Equestria, sobre su hogar en el mismo Bosque Everfree con un eclipse Lunar de fondo. Celestia estaba rodeada de un aura multicolor y Luna de uno azul marino. Samuel vio el pie del recuadro viendo la leyenda que decía "El fin de la armonía" Miro al otro recuadro a un lado sin moverse como Celestia había usado toda su magia mandando a su hermana a la Luna, el pie del recuadr decía "El fin de la armonía, parte II"

Samuel bostezo aburrido y camino hacia la pared central de la habitación viendo el primer recuadro viendo la ciudad de Ahcamoth en el pasado. Cuando no existían ponys en la vida de los humanos. Eran casas de concreto con mal aspecto y las nubes grises e incapaz de ver el sol pero se percibia el brillo latente del astro Rey. "Ciudad de México, año 2016" El otro recuadro lo sorprendio mucho, estremeciéndolo apenas noto el cambio del primero al segundo, la misma ciudad estaba en llamas. El cielo estaba en llamas con nubes negras y las casas quemándose hasta desaparecer. Viendo a los pegasos volar sobre las casas soltando bombas. "Ciudad de Mexico en llamas, Año 2025"

Samuel trago saliva del estruendo emocional y siguió caminando, viendo el tercer recuadro ahora con una imagen triste, gris, las casas estaban hechas polvo y los humanos se veian como hormigas tratando de huir y por un lado a primer plano estaba la Princesa Celestia señalando hacia la ciudad viéndose en los ojos su ira. A su lado oculta entre sus alas su hermana menor llorando. "La ira de Dios, la Princesa en llamas. Año 2025" Facilmente dedujo que fue por ese intento de asesinato a la princesa Luna, conectar la ira de Celestia con el miedo de su hermana menor al imaginar perder la vida.

Siguio caminando estremecido viendo al presidente Emmerich Raymond III envuelto en ira, con sus soldados bajo el apuntando a la Princesa Celestia con el mismo ambiente gris y moribundo. Con menos humanos al fondo. Samuel bajo la mirada viendo la leyenda "El hombre contra el Dios del sol" Despues de ese recuadro Samuel comenzó a inquietarse de mas, el quinto recuadro mostraba a la Directora Celeste a un lado de la Princesa Celestia frente al presidente Emmerich Raymond cara a cara. En medio estabanlas siluetas de los elementos y sobre el cielo se podía leer seis ciudades; San Palomino, Griffonstone, Zebrica, Neo Canterlot, Ahcamoth, Krystal. "El fin de la guerra, año 2026" Samuel miro por poco tiempo a la Directora Celeste, tratando de apaciguar su intriga al verle a los ojos. Igual de joven que la actual. Quizas…

— _Como me gustaría que hubiese alguien para dispararle—_ Samuel miro hacia la puerta de golpe viendo el pestillo quitarse y girar el picaporte lentamente, viendo a un soldado con botella de licor en mano. Sin mascara y desalineado—Pero me toco el peor lugar de todos. ¡Aquí me dejaron plantado! —Samuel corrió hacia la estatua del mitológico Rey leyenda siguiendo con la vista al guardia caminar en zigzag con la botella en mano _esquivando a duras penas las estatuas—Maldita Alicia. ¡Yo te amaba! —_ El guardia se quedo recargado en la estatua del mago Star Swirl bebiendo de su botella un gran trago limpiándose los restos de la boca _—_ Maldita sea, debo de dejar esto. Si me ve el teniente. Me va a cortar las bolas. Pero Alicia—El guardia comenzó a llorar y camino hacia el pedestal donde estaba el elemento de la armonía pasándole la mano por arriba—Estaria ahora mismo en un lugar feliz de no ser porque se robaron esta porquería. ¡Pudrete! —El guardia azoto su botella contra el pedestal salpicando cristales y liquido por todas partes. Salpicandole en el ojo pocos cristales y mucho alcohol retrocediendo lanzando golpes a todas partes— ¿¡Ladron?! ¡Ladron!

—Que imbécil…—Samuel se quedo a medias al ver como el pedestal brillaba en una luz y alrededor del pedestal unas escaleras se iban formando hacia el inferior. El guardia se tallaba los ojos sin saber de esto y Samuel salto hacia el pedestal con la bufanda en sus pies y seco el liquido con los talones mirándolo preparado a que dejara de perder el tiempo y cuando se seco todo el corrió bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al fondo viendo las escaleras subir de nuevo lentamente. Samuel sonrio tranquilo y regreso la mirada al frente sacudiendo su bufanda y usando su magia para desintegrar el cristal y colocárselo de nuevo mirando las paredes, el techo y el suelo—Pero que coño…

Samuel avanzo por el pasillo mirando a su alrededor, el pasillo estaba hecho de cristales, de diamantes, rubíes y Zafiros el suelo era de ruby puro y brillaba por cuenta propia. Al fondo de la sala había un pedestal de piedra con luz propia. Samuel saco su ballesta sintiendo la presión mágica a su alrededor. Sentir su sangre hervir por el latente peligro que le rodeaba. Sudando del esfuerzo que hacia al mantener la ballesta en manos, al no tener la vinculación de Fluttershy podría perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Trago saliva sin detenerse hasta pararse en la pequeña habitación mirando a todas partes. Viendo gemas de color azul y amarillas. En forma de globos de fiesta. Brillando por cuenta propia.

Levanto la vista viendo el techo con una gema redonda color azul que era la que iluminaba el pedestal, paso su mano sobre el mismo sintiendo la piedra rugosa y aspera con la punta de sus dedos y algo paso rozando por su oreja volteando lentamente viendo a una mujer caminar hacia el con la mano extendida; Su cabello era lila con mechones rosados. Sus ojos era de color verde con azul. Fusionados ambos colores, tenia una camisa de mangas largas sin botones y la manga de la derecha tenia una manga en rayas y la otra manga era de color amarillo, la parte del pecho era de color marron y su pantalón era de mezclilla rasgado por las rodillas y las bastillas. Tenia un zapato y un teni blanco.

—Dejame adivinar, fuiste tu quien robo los elementos.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Esa chica apareció por un lado de Samuel asustándolo alejándose de ella de un salto apuntándole con la ballesta, la chica sonreía moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados como si fueran manecillas de un reloj— Crei que nadie sabia que era yo en un principio. ¡Debes de ser un genio en la investigación! —Ahora la chica caminaba por las paredes del pequeño cuarto con esa misma sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados de la misma forma perturbando mas a Samuel.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? —Samuel apunto a esa chica y de la nada desaparecio, asi. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Samuel miro a todas partes con la ballesta siempre de frente hasta sentirla detrás de el, estando de puntas con un cabello suyo entre los dedos.

— ¡Wow! Si que eres increíble, nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrás de ellos. Se nota que no te puedo tomar un pelo de tonto—Esa chica dejo caer el cabello de Samuel extendiendo los brazos a los costados— ¡Vamos! No seas tan amargado, no es que te quiera hacer daño…No de momento.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué te robaste los elementos de la armonía?

—Haber, la primera pregunta no te la puedo responder. Si lo hago los lectores se aburrirían mucho ¿O si? —Esa chica miro a la nada guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa y apareció de nuevo a un lado de Samuel sentada en el pedestal recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro—Si, confieso que robe los elementos de la armonía. Eso ya lo dije pero ¿Para que los robe? ¿Para que los robe? ¿Para que? ¡OH SI! —Ahora había aparecido entre los pies de Samuel acariciando sus pantorrillas con una sonrisa babeante—Tienes bonitas piernas. No me puedo imaginar como ha de estar el paquete. ¡Gruau! —le guiño el ojo a Samuel haciéndole como un gato. Esto enfurecio a Samuel e intento pisarle la cabeza pero antes de tocarle desaparecio de nuevo. Apareciendo en sus hombros. Ahora vistiendo una falda de mezclilla con rayas azules y manchas negras entre las líneas— ¡Adivina esta! ¡No tengo ropa interior! Espera, eso no es una adivinanza. ¿O si? —Samuel comenzó a rebuznar de la ira y temblar de su creciente emoción y la chica comenzó a reírse golpeando la cabeza de Samuel — ¡Eres muy divertido Samuel! ¡Eres mejor que esos tontos doctores del polo norte! Malditos Doctores, me alegra haberlos despellejado vivos—Ahora estaba frente a Samuel sujetándose un brazo moviendo los pies de atrás hacia adelante hasta la punta con una sonrisa menor.

—Preguntare una ultima vez antes de pierda la paciencia y te corte en pedazos. ¿Por qué mierdas robaste los elementos de la armonía?

— ¡Wow! Espera ¿No sabes que matar gente es malo? —Esta chica comenzó a reírse de nuevo escuchándose su risa desquiciada pro todo el túnel. Esa risa aguda y Molesta— ¡Eres muy divertido Samuel! Me diviertes mucho, si no tuviera que jugar contigo te propondría matrimonio. ¡En fin! ¿Don de estaba? Ah si. Me llamo Daniela Scottham y soy la Aldebaran mas poderosa del mundo. Bueno, eso se creía hasta que llegaste a superarme. Y la loca de las pelotas negras. Asi que, bueno. Seria como la tercera. Cuarta, tercera. Creo, no lo se. El autor tiene el orden correcto de los Aldebaran—Daniela volvió a guiñar hacia la nada estando recostada en medio del aire con una sonrisa, Samuel perdió el interés de matarle desde hace tiempo. Aunque no perdia el interés en saber mas de ella.

— ¿Por qué robaste los elementos de la armonía?

—Oh, eo. Era eso lo que olvidaba. Bueno Samy-bebe-hermoso. Los robe porque estaba aburrida. No había mucho que hacer en el polo norte y te vi como casi te sacrificas por la Aldebaran Angel Del Apocalipsis. Sabia que tu serias un buen juguete.

—Yo no soy el juguete de nadie—Samuel guardo su ballesta colgándola en su cadera mirando a Daniela con el mismo sentimiento y ella volteo a verlo sin alterarse—No se quien te crees para decirme eso, te estas metiendo con alguien peligroso.

—Lo se, por eso lo hago. Porque me gusta—Daniela nadaba en el aire y de la forma mas enfermiza salpicaba agua con chocolate a Samuel y el se limpiaba las gotas de la cara molesto—Es divertido ver como los humanos y los ponys se vuelven locos y todos se quieren matar para sobrevivir. Tenia un nombre, pero. No me acuerdo, empezaba con C…

—Hagas lo que hagas es mejor que me devuelvas los elementos. Ahora.

— ¡Esperate! ¡Ando pensando! Palabra con C…—Daniela estaba de cabeza sobre el pedestal con un vaso de leche con chocolate en mano y en vez de beberlo le dio una mordida y se hizo liquido flotando en el aire— Cloro, Calcio, Cilcemo. ¿Existe esa palabra? ¡JA! Culo, podría ser. Todos tienen el culo gordo. Menos tu Samy bebe hermoso. Tu lo tienes hermoso y apretado—Samuel estaba irritado pero su mente ya la veía como una loca que no se debe de tomar en serio— ¡Mierda! Era con la letra C. pero no me acuerdo. ¡Carajo! Carajo no es, por cierto queridos lectores.

—Mejor dime si me vas a dar los elementos o no, porque tengo que volver con mis amigas. Ademas tengo sueño y quiero comer.

— ¡Ah, Que te calles! ¿No ves que no me acuerdo? —Daniela se sento normal cruzándose de piernas cambiando su atuendo de nuevo. Ahora era un chaleco de mezclilla con el pecho descubierto y un pantalón de cuero con botas vaqueras, el pecho lo tenia descubierto solo por la mitad y se podía ver a un dragon extraño tatuado en su pecho con una sonrisa burlona de pelaje marron de cuerno de alce y cuerno de unicornio y un colmillo asomándose por su hocico.

— ¡Samuel! ¡¿Estas aquí?! — La voz de Penelope resonó en eco desde el fondo del pasillo asustando a Daniela cayéndose del pedestal quedando pies al aire abriéndose su chaleco exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¡Mierda! Pense que tardarían mas en llegar—Daniela se recargo en el hombro de Samuel besándolo en la mejilla—Lo siento bebe hermoso. Nuestra platica se pospondrá un rato. De momento disfrutare tu viaje. Eres una belleza. ¡Espero un dia me montes! —Daniela se alzo en el aire y Samuel le siguió con la vista sin decirle nada y su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse en espiral y Daniela se despedia con besos— ¡Hasta luego Samuel! ¡Nos veremos muy pronto! ¡Ire a hacer el Caos al mundo! Espera… ¡Era eso! —Daniela desaparecio por completo dejando a Samuel en la habitación dejando de percibir el peligro y Penelope apareció junto con las demás chicas y Ponys y entre ellas la Princesa Cadence con Carol.

— Sabia que estabas aquí ¿Eres idiota o que? —Penelope abofeteo a Samuel torciéndole el rostro y el recobro su postura lentamente sin quejarse, Penelope hizo un puchero y lo abrazo apretándolo mucho— ¡Nos tenias preocupadas! De no ser por el espejo y la ayuda de Cadence ahora estarías atrapado por siempre.

—Samuel, querido ¿Por qué te fuiste? Nos dejaste muy consternadas—Rarity puso su casco sobre la pierna de Samuel sonriéndole, Penelope se alejo caminando alrededor de la sala, sacando el espejo que vibraba intermitentemente.

—Si Samuel. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Crei que eramos un equipo—Rainbow Dash golpeo el hombro de Samuel y el sonrio sin decirle nada asintiendo. Rebeca golpeo el hombro de Angel haciéndolo tambalearse del golpe.

—Angel, perdona por haber contado eso. No eran mis deseos hacerte enojar. Espero perdones mi falta de respeto—Cadence hizo una reverencia humillándose. Samuel aparto la mirada de Cadence suspirando perdiendo su transformación, se arrodillo frente a Cadence tomándola de ambos cascos delanteros levantándola limpiándole las rodillas con sus manos.

—No se disculpe. No tiene por qué rebajarse por alguien como yo, si me moleste es porque no quiero que sepan de donde vengo, no quiero recordar esos días en ese orfanato. Para mi es mejor recordar cuando vivi con Theresa y con Twilight, pero no quiero que usted se humille. Es mejor que me diga que es este lugar.

—Este es el recinto del elemento de la armonía Risa. Este cuarto esta oculto bajo el de muestra el cual sirve como distracción cuando hay visitas de civiles, cuando no hay nadie el elemento se baja a esta habitación donde se conecta con el resto a través de la energía de la Tierra.

—Entonces hay cinco mas como este.

—Exacto, todos estan conectados a través de estos cuartos. Si uno desaparece la cadena se rompe.

—Carol, necesito que contacte con su Tia cando salgamos.

— ¿Por qué Samuel? ¿Qué necesita de ella?

—Necesito saber algo de un nombre de una chica. Una chica que estuvo aquí conmigo acosándome. A una chica la cual descaradamente me dijo que ella robo los elementos de la armonía por diversión. **Para ver caos en el mundo.**


	45. Chapter 45

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO. ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO DE LA DEMORA, PERO PASARON VARIAS COSAS EN LO PARTICULAR QUE ME IMPIDIERON PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO. MAYORMENTE ES QUE ME ENFERME Y APENAS HOY ME ESTOY RECUPERANDO ADEMAS DE QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS SON MAS LARGOS DE LO QUE ESPERABA. Y TENGO QUE RELEER CAPITULOS PASADOS PARA NO DEJAR COSAS OLVIDADAS. SEGUN YO NO HE OLVIDADO NADA. SEGUN XD EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 45: TEORÍA DEL CAOS; ELEMENTO DE LA HONESTIDAD—

—La Directora fue clara Samuel, Ahcamoth está en una horrible situación. Debemos de encontrar los elementos de la armonía cuanto antes pero quiero preguntarte algo. ¡¿Seguro que esta es la ruta indicada?! —Regina estaba en los hombros de Abigail y Rarity sobre Applejack, ambas sudando a cantaros con pañuelos frotando sus frentes con magia de ambas, aunque todas compartían el mismo sufrimiento que ellas pero lo resistían con más valentía— ¿No pudiste haber escogido una mejor ruta? Una menos caliente.

—Basta de lloriqueos Regina, era esto o ir por la ciudad, y lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención—Samuel no apartaba la mirada del espejo que resaltaba la imagen de una brújula indicando hacia el norte. Fluttershy tenía la gabardina negra de Samuel como túnica para cubrirse de la arena y de los mortales rayos del sol, mirando a todas partes a través del abandonado y silencioso desierto de Palomino, al sur de la antigua Norteamérica. Cerca de la ciudad fantasma de Palomino.

—Temo compartir esos lloriqueos pero hemos caminado desde que llegamos de Italia ¿No podríamos tomar un descanso? Por allá hay unas cuantas piedras con sombra, podríamos descansar un rato—Laina señalo a su derecha mostrando un montículo de piedras y Samuel levanto la vista hacia esa dirección y miro el espejo repitiéndolo un par de veces.

—Si Samuel, está bien que te preocupes por nosotras y por la ciudad pero no tenemos la misma resistencia que tu y Clarah tienen. Debemos de descansar un rato—Penélope se arrodillo del cansancio jadeando y Pinkie Pie resbalo de su cabeza cayendo de espaldas con la lengua de fuera jadeando.

—Hmmm…—Samuel miro a Clarah y ella estaba tranquila sin sudar ni una gota con Cherry en sus brazos sin sufrir la oleada de calor, Miro a Fluttershy y ella no sudaba pero se protegía del sol y de la arena. Miro a todas sus amigas quienes sufrían por el agobiante sol y guardo el espejo entre su ropa interior y el pantalón caminando hacia las rocas—De acuerdo, descansemos unos minutos. Dudo que no venga alguien por estos rumbos.

— ¡Gracias! —Todas corrieron hacia la sombra menos los dos Aldebarán del caos con sus ponys, echándose todas las chicas y ponys en el suelo. A excepción de Regina y de Rarity que pusieron sus pañuelos en el suelo y se sentaron recargándose en la roca pero las demás estaban recostadas en el suelo y Rainbow Dash con las alas extendidas.

—Gracias a Celestia, necesitaba tomar un respiro de esto. Y de cargar a Rarity—Applejack se acomodó los huesos de los hombros y estiro su espalda como gato—Deberías de comer mas ligero Rarity, esas crepas con miel con caramelo y cajeta te hacen daño.

— ¿Me estas diciendo gorda? ¡Que falta de respeto Applejack! Regina y yo llevamos un estricto régimen dietético para mantenernos esbeltas y hermosas para nuestros vestidos.

—Pues no parece. Porque puedo ver una pequeña llantita en tu lomo—Applejack comenzó a reírse y Rarity se molestó, Regina igual mirando a Abigail con los brazos cruzados y ella reia cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Las demás sonreían viendo el buen animo de las ponys. Samuel se quedo de pie mirando a todas en silencio con los brazos cruzados con el viento caliente acariciar su cabeza pero no se inmutaba por su alta resistencia al calor.

—Samuel, deberías de descansar. Aun falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino—Alina hizo un espacio para Samuel entre ella y Laina quien se sonrojo un poco con el intento de su hermana.

—Gracias Alina pero debo de estar alerta a cualquier situación. Esa chica dijo que estaría jugando con nosotros. Y no quiero que les haga algo a ustedes.

— ¿Crees que esa tal Daniela nos este siguiendo? Seria algo, enfermo—Rebecca se limpio el sudor con la manga de su ropa causando el desagrado de Regina y Rarity. Aunque se le sumo a la causa Penelope y Pinkie Pie limpiándose con la ropa de Penelope. Regina se acerco un poco mas a Rarity evadiendo ese desagradable modo de limpieza.

—Lo es, eso que nos haya seguido desde que salimos de Ahcamoth para saber que hacemos es algo enfermizo y muy asqueroso. Ya escucharon a la Directora Celeste. Tiende mucho a desaparecer y reaparecer donde le plazca, creen que es como si viajara dentro y fuera de la realidad misma. Ademas de alterar la misma claro.

—Bueno, ambas son. Inquietantes—Alina peinaba la melena de Aloe con sus dedos mientras las ponys veian en silencio a Samuel. Fluttershy se sento a su lado y Clarah se paro a su lado izquierdo mirando a todas.

— ¿Y como la evitamos? Debe de haber una forma—Lotus estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Laina y ella le acariciaba la espalda con las manos para relajarle mas rápido.

—Hay una manera, lo que no hay es el material para detenerla.

— ¿Y que material es?

—Diamante—Todas se sobresaltaron intranquilas—Como verán el diamante es un material casi inexistente. Desde la guerra ese material quedo muy escaso y solo se utiliza para experimentos debido a su pureza y resistencia a cualquier tipo de materia.

—Cuando estaba en los laboratorios usaban el diamante para ver cual era la fuente de mi antimateria. Debido a que el diamante es perfecto, física y molecularmente. Este es incapaz de ser absorbido por la antimateria y ser comprimido por los agujeros negros que genero—Clarah sostenia sobre su mano derecha un orbe de antimateria y transformarlo eventualmente a un agujero negro en miniatura pero suficiente para hacer mover las titánicas rocas por centímetros y cerrar su puño cortando su magia. Todas se asustaron mirando a Clarah sin decir nada, sudando de nuevo.

—Tambien lo usaron conmigo cuando estaba en los experimentos. Ya que en si soy el unico capaz de usar la magia que hay dentro de Fluttershy. Lo unico que encontraron dentro de mi fue lo mismo que encontrarían en los demás. Nada.

—Si es un material escaso ¿Entonces por que la FENU la contuvo? —Applejack se quito el sombrero echándose aire, Rebeca, Regina, Rarity y Rainbow se pegaron al hombro de Abigail para sentir la fresca brisa.

—Porque es la FENU, la FENU tiene de todo para hacer de todo. Aun cuando el diamante ahora sea casi un mito ellos tienen el suficiente material para experimentar con todos los Aldebarán del mundo, Inclusive con los Solaria. Que estan cerca de nosotros. Solo se salvan por los Luna.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he visto a un Aldebarán de Luna en ningun momento ¿En verdad existen?

—Claro que existen, pero como dice el nombre. Trabajan por nombre de Luna—Penelope se limpio la arena del rostro mirando al cielo apenas nublándose por una misera nube gris—Los Aldebarán de Luna es un grupo muy reducido de gente que son capaces de hacer muchas cosas increíbles. Pero no son tan peligrosos como los Caos. Mayormente son mujeres o niños y estos trabajan por las noches cuando todos dormimos ayudando a la Princesa Luna en los sueños de los demás.

—Pero nunca he visto alguno, ni aparecían en los registros de la academia—Ahora Aloe estaba detrás de Alina masajeando su espalda y esta estaba descubierta pasando por el brasier y esto no incomodo a Samuel pero las demás si. Al ser el único hombre del grupo.

—Es que ellos no estudian, se les prohíbe estudiar. Al menos en este mundo.

— ¿Mundo? —Todas las chicas preguntaron asombradas asomándose viendo a Penelope atentas a todo.

—Si, mundo. El mundo real. Ellos estudian en el mundo de los sueños. Y su maestra es la Princesa Luna, mientras nosotros dormimos por las noches para descansar ellos lo hacen durante el dia y estudian por las noches. Cuando se gradúan son enviados por todo el mundo para cuidar los sueños de las personas. Presentándose como parte de sus sueños para que no se descubra su identidad. Es como una organización ultra secreta por lado de las princesas Equestres.

—Eso es increíble, nunca había escuchado algo tan magico—Lotus se puso su banda blanca y se levanto de un salto estirando el cuerpo.

—Este mundo esconde muchas cosas chicas, y algunas es mejor dejarlas como son. Como secretos—Samuel dio media vuelta sacando el espejo mirándolo de nuevo avanzando lentamente—Andando, ya holgazanearon mucho—Las chicas y las ponys se quejaron de la rudeza de Samuel pero le hicieron caso levantándose lentamente estirando su cuerpo y alcanzarlo corriendo. Clarah se quedo atrás con Fluttershy cuidándoles la espalda.

Samuel estaba atento al espejo, deseoso de saber el paradero del elemento de la armonía. Honestidad, reliquia muy poderosa al igual que el resto. Aunque aun un misterio. Debido que su poder nunca se ha usado después de la guerra contra la humanidad y fue solo para fusionar a los humanos con los ponys por toda la eternidad. Reforzado con el choque universal y la esfera de Star Swirl el barbado. Samuel sabia que las reliquias eran tan poderosas que harian que el odio en el mundo desapareciera, pero no entendía porque la humanidad nunca las uso para tal objetivo.

Tambien pensaba en Daniela. El Aldebarán del caos apodado "Discordia" o vulgarmente como Eris. Por los científicos de la FENU durante sus experimentos. Imaginando el sufrimiento que paso para que sacaran a flote sus verdaderos poderes. Y aun mas sobre quien seria su espejo. Lo que le daba pánico imaginar quien sería tal ser que era capaz de alterar la misma realidad y modificar todo como si fuera un juguete.

Aunque, en lo mas profundo de Samuel. En su duro y casi impenetrable corazón, estaba preocupado por Theresa y Twilight. Sintiéndose solo aun cuando tenia a todas sus amigas a su lado, sintiéndose olvidado. Utilizado. Recordando su infancia en el orfanato y después de haber sido adoptado. De la alegría que le trajo a su vida Theresa por haberlo sacado de ese lugar tan deplorable. De salvar a Fluttershy, su única familia real en el mundo. Sonriendo a escondidas de sus amigas de la felicidad al recordar tan nostálgicos recuerdos donde jugaban a las escondidas o a las escondidas mágicas convirtiéndose en objetos cotidianos. Donde solo la buena memoria ganaba. Aunque solo fueran recuerdos de antaño para Samuel.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del desierto, pasando las montañas rocosas y entrar a las grandes dunas, con el fuerte aire caliente rosando por el cuerpo del grupo de amigos. Con el sol quemando sus pieles y arruniando melenas elegantes. Apenas notando a lo lejos. Una ciudad sumida entre la arena. Con rascacielos a medio caer y en su camino restos de una carretera notándose solo los señalamientos sobresaliendo de las dunas. Facilmente notaron que estaban varios metros sobre el suelo por los postes de luz y señalamientos pero aun asi siguieron aun con una mala vibra en el aire. Todo con tal de encontrar el elemento de la honestidad.

Un fuerte y corto grito alerto al grupo deteniéndose en seco, mirando detrás suyo y Regina había tropezado cayendo de rodillas. Quejándose del dolor y del ardor del a arena. Samuel camino hacia ella junto con Abigail extendiéndole una mano. Agradecida les tomo la mano pero Abigail noto aquello que había hecho que Regina tropezada. Se arrodillo quitando la arena sobre el misterioso objeto desenterrando la parte superior de un señalamiento de transito. "Blvd. Palomino" Todos miraron el señalamiento en silencio afligidos. Samuel dedujo fácilmente que estaban varios metros encima de una carretera que llevaba directo a la ciudad y sin decir nada siguieron su camino pero con una tensión notoria y compartida entre todos.

Rainbow Dash volaba sobre todas mirando a todas direcciones curiosa. Aun sobre el cansancio y el agobio. Intrigada en el extraño y nuevo ambiente, buscando nubes que patear. Un deporte que solo sus abuelos relataban y ellos aun lo hablaban como leyendas pony mucho antes de que Equestria supiera siquiera de la existencia de los humanos. Y aun era algo que deseaba probar pero en la ciudad no podía hacerlo ya que debía de pertenecer a una organización para eso. Y eso le molestaba. Y como era normal en un desierto. No encontró nada, ni una nube cercana. Solo el cielo azul con el gran sol blanco quemando su lomo y alas por lo que decidio descender de nuevo a detrás de Regina descansando únicamente su cabeza sin dejar de volar. Regina sonrio acariciando la melena de Rainbow Dash motivándola a seguir sus deseos.

Laina tenia a Lotus sobre su espalda, murmurando cosas entre ellas. Cosas que solo a ellas le importaban mucho, aunque se centraban mas en el comportamiento de Laina hacia Samuel. Las preguntas eran directas "¿Por qué no le hablas mas? ¿Por qué no le invitas a comer a algún lado cuando regresen? ¿Ya has intentado robarle un beso? Quizas eso lo haga feliz" Lotus estaba motivada a ayudar a Laina en todo momento. La cuestion era el miedo de Laina ante tal situación. Veia a Samuel de espaldas guiándolas a todas al frente con Fluttershy a su lado. Y no veía manera de conquistarlo. Hasta que su hermana Alina y Aloe se unieron para molestar la falta de valentía de Laina ante el poderoso e inquebrantable Samuel.

Todas tenían una determinación positiva aun sobre la pista de lo que estaban a punto de ver, hablando de temas varios, dándose razones para volver a la ciudad alegres después de haber cumplido con su objetivo. Sabiendas de que desconocen cuanto tardaran en regresar a la ciudad y en cuanto podrán retomar sus vidas ordinarias. Clarah estaba en la conversación del grupo aunque se sentía fuera de lugar. Sin entender todas las cosas bonitas y tiernas que hablaban las chicas, viendo a Samuel de vez en cuando ignorando la platica mirando al horizonte. Y Fluttershy sin separársele en ningun momento. El amor de Fluttershy a Samuel era tan fuerte que aun en su temor seguía a su lado.

Y ese amor era apreciada por todas. Menos por una persona que miraba en la oscuridad. Una chica aberraba ver a la pegaso amarilla y pelaje rosado. Que deseaba matarla, pero rompería su contrato con aquel hombre en traje negro. Uso su magia desconocida para moverlos mas rápido sin que ellos lo notacen, acercándolos mas a la ciudad. Riendose a carcajadas fuera de la realidad. En un mundo caótico y lleno de animales retorcidos y suelos aéreos.

Samuel suspiro relajándose finalmente y sonrio al ver los rascacielos asomarse por las dunas de arena. Y las chicas gritaron de alegría. Y siguieron caminando con prisa deseosas de explorar ese nuevo escenario, estando menos de un kilómetros. Todas deseando encontrar algo para beber. Alejarse del mortal sol. Pero su alegría se fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en nada al estar a escazos doscientos metros y ver las grandes ventanas de los rascacielos rotos y algunos con sangre seca pero aun rebotaba la luz del sol y sus temores se hicieron realidad, todos los rascacielos estaban sumidos en la arena, la mayoría rotos por el tiempo o por el deseo de las personas de huir. Letreros en las ventanas colgaban aun con grandes palabras pintadas en rojo "Ayúdenos por favor" "Nos estamos muriendo" entre otros mas llenos de mensajes perturbadores y tétricos. Samuel se detuvo en seco y Penelope choco con su espalda y extendió su brazo evitando que Alina diera un paso al frente. Mirando al suelo, se arrodillo lentamente quitando el resto de la arena al objeto blanco que había encontrado sacándolo del suelo, el grito de Fluttershy se escucho por todo el desierto y parte de la entrada de la ciudad, volando hacia Rebecca temblando del miedo. Clarah corrió hasta emparejársele a Samuel impactándose del objeto y dudando de la cordura del chico ante su indiferencia al sostener el objeto. Era un cráneo de pony.

—No me gusta decir fechas, pero este pony lleva muerto 15 años. Para ser preciso. Causa de muerte, tiro a la cabeza—Samuel metio los dedos en las cuencas de los ojos girando el crano mirando la parte trasera agrietada y con un boquete en la parte de la nuca.

— ¿Y eso es lo que no te gusta? Sostienes la cabeza de un fallecido. Ten un poco de respeto—Clarah bajo el brazo de Samuel y el la observo por pocos segundos y miro el cráneo de nuevo. Sacando los dedos de los orificios.

—Lo siento, pero era algo inevitable—Samuel miro detrás suyo viendo a las chicas asomándose apenas notando el cráneo y Samuel se arrodillo de nuevo escarbando alrededor encontrando mas huesos hasta encontrar huesos mas grandes y alargados. Hasta el fondo. Otro cráneo humano—Carajo. Era varon y hembra. Maldicion—Samuel coloco el cráneo en el agujero de nuevo y uso su magia para sacar los huesos acomodándolos correctamente uno a lado del otro. las chicas no decían nada pero Clarah comprendia lo que Samuel queria hacer—Estos dos eran hermanos. Por asi decirlo, ambos se querían mucho y murieron aqui al intentar huir de la ciudad. No se que mato al chico pero le afecto mucho que la pony. Bueno, falleciera. Y eso hizo que el al final muriera. Todo esto cuando la ciudad cayo después de la guerra—Samuel uso su magia para hacer una tumba pequeña de arena transformada en piedra y metio los huesos en ese pequeño hueco sellándola por completo. Cerro los ojos y junto sus palmas resandole a todo Dios que este dispuesto a escucharle—Andando chicas, todavía tenemos que encontrar el museo.

—De acuerdo—Las chicas asintieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y Samuel se levanto del suelo ignorando la arena en sus rodillas y pies entrando a la ciudad. Pasando por los edificios a medio cubrir por la arena con la peste en el aire. Fluttershy estaba escondida en las piernas de Rebecca con un gran miedo que le impedia levantar la cabeza del suelo. Penelope veía a todas partes con Pinkie Pie en su espalda. Susurrándole a su oreja, tramando un plan en caso de emergencia. Regina caminaba con temor sujetándose los brazos y Rarity detrás de ella, Rainbow Dash veía al cielo buscando mas indicios de personas o de ponys pero no veía una señal. Su pelaje estaba erizado por el silencio tenebroso que se opacaba por el viento.

Clarah veía a las ventanas de los edificios viendo cadáveres colgados en un intento de huir y otros que si llegaron a salir de las ventanas pero murieron al igual. Huesos por todas partes de muchos humanos y ponys. Al pie de los edificios acompañados de buitres buscando su alimento mirándolos fijamente al pasar frente ellos.

—Exactamente Samuel, ¿Dónde queda el museo? —Abigail camino hacia Samuel junto con Applejack emparejándosele.

—Según el espejo. Estamos muy cerca, de hecho debería de ver un haz de luz en el cielo pero no se ve nada. Seguro que nunca lo veremos porque Daniela se los llevo a otra dimensión.

—Opino que tomemos un descanso Samuel, busquemos algo de alimento y agua. Todas estamos sedientas—Dieron vuelta todo el grupo sin alejarse por una calle entrando a una calle principal. Subiendo y bajando por las dunas sin dejar de ver ese muerto escenario. Descendiendo una ultima vez por una duna estando casi cerca al nivel del suelo, donde ya se podían ver los marcos superiores de las puertas y letreros de los negocios.

—Opinas bien pero en este lugar no hay nada. Y si lo hay debe de estar echado a perder.

—No lo creo Samuel—Samuel volteo a verle exaltado a su contraria y Abigail brinco un milímetro mirando al frente evitando no dudar de su instinto—Como dije, no creo. Pienso y creo muy bien que aun debe de haber algo de comida en este lugar. Ademas de que ya estamos muy cerca del elemento de la armonía. Por lo que podemos tomar las cosas con algo de calma.

—Hmm…

—Vamos Samuel, confía en nosotras. Si sugerimos algo lo hacemos honestamente. Nunca te mentiriamos—Applejack se echaba aire con su sombrero y Samuel bajo al mirada hacia la pony aun dudando en su palabra.

—Si no crees en lo que decimos deberíamos de apostarlo. ¿No crees? —Samuel levanto oreja volteando a ver a Abigail y ella sonreía con total confianza.

— ¿De que tipo de apuesta hablamos?

—La temporada de cosecha antes del otoño esta por llegar, y es un trabajo muy pesado para mi, para mi hermano, para Applejack y Big Mac. Si encontramos comida en menos de una hora, tu trabajaras dos días seguidos cosechando las manzanas. Sin magia, con la fuerza bruta.

— ¿Y si no la hay? ¿Qué gano yo?

—Lo que tu quieras—Applejack rebuzno con la confianza en todo su ser, y Samuel sonrio cerrando los ojos suspirando confiado también.

—Rarity, Regina. Quiero que le hagan un traje de sirvienta a Applejack y a Abigail en caso de que pierdan la apuesta. Penelope, quiero que les des el trabajo de camareras por dos días. Si no encuentran comida en menos de una hora quiero que me atiendan como Rey en la cafetería y hagan todo lo que les pida—Samuel se burlo de ambas y ellas se sonrojaron mirando a las demás chicas quienes reian discretamente.

—Podría hacerlo Samuel, tengo un par de vestidos con ese toque victoriano incompletos. Fácilmente puedo transformarlos en algo mas. Sugestivo.

—En efecto Samuel, uno de los vestidos los probe yo misma y como Applejack y yo tenemos las mismas medidas no será problema para ella.

— ¡No ayudan chicas! —Ambas se avergonzaron mas molestándose con Regina y Rarity pero estaban obligadas a cumplir con la apuesta.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Apostaran o se acobardaran? Gallinas.

—Oh no, eso si que no. Primero calva a que me digas gallina—Abigail tomo a Samuel de la solapa de la gabardina parándolo frente a ella, todas se asustaron pero Samuel se lo tomaba con humor—Te juro que encontraremos comida y te hare trabajar sin descanso alguno. Y si quieres descansar mas te hare trabajar.

—Primero encuentra la comida y luego me amenazas porque asi como lo veo le tienen miedo a la ciudad, gallinas—Ambas apretaron los dientes molestas y Abigail solto a Samuel retrocediendo por donde bajaron.

— ¡Encontraremos mucha comida Samuel! ¡Ya lo veras!

— ¡Primero me quedo sin dientes como la abuela a que perder contra ti! —Applejack dio varios saltos en la duna subiendo sin problema alguno. Abigail corrió aun con la dificultad hasta la cima y ambas le hicieron gesto con el dedo y Samuel comenzó a reírse y ellas desaparecieron sin mas.

—Sabes que ellas encontraran la comida ¿Verdad? —Rainbow Dash se recargo en el hombro de Samuel con una sonrisa sarcástica mirando las pisadas de ambas en la arena.

—Lo se Rainbow Dash, eso es lo divertido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que esas dos se ponen a trabajar como locas en esa temporada que descuidan mucho la escuela. Que terminan hablando incoherencias. ¿Acaso olvidaste esa vez que querias practicar tu vuelo usando un trampolín y Applejack te mando contra un edificio?

—Como olvidarlo, casi me rompo un ala. Aunque tienes un punto.

—Asi que si ganan. Lo mas seguro, es que yo les ayude con eso. Asi al menos uso mi fuerza en algo diferente a destruir cosas—Samuel dio media vuelta retomando su rumbo hacia el museo con las demás.

— ¿No te preocupa que se pierdan? Es una ciudad muy grande—Clarah miro una ultima vez la duna y camino detrás de ellos preocupada a lo que Samuel respondio riendo.

—Esas dos tienen un gran talento para ubicar cosas. Tienen vista de águila y fuerza de toro. Obviamente no se perderían con nada. Y aunque se perdieran usarían su transformación para subir por los edificios y encontrarnos.

—Eso si. supongo que no hay de que preocuparse por esas dos.

Samuel estaba satisfecho por haber completado su objetivo emocional, con una pequeña sonrisa siguió caminando liderando a las chicas, con el espejo en mano pero sin prestarle tanta atención como antes. Imaginando cosas buenas para todos en el futuro. Imaginándose el, como un humano. Teniendo una vida cotidiana, días cotidianos. Lejos de la FENU, lejos de las miradas del resto de personas y ponys.

Clarah tenia el mismo pensamiento que Samuel, pero se veía ella como ayudante de Regina y Rarity. Queriendo sentir la satisfacción de usar su creatividad para algo bello y no para consumirlo. Sintiendose viva al ver a las personas verla con respeto y no con temor. Sintiendose parte de la sociedad y no lejos de ella por su estado inhumano. Con un poder que sobrepasa la naturaleza humana pero también renegando de todo Dios por haberla hecho de esa forma. Sintiéndose arrebatada de sus sueños y esperanzas. Siendo ella pieza clave de muchos experimentos pero unida a una gran familia como la de Samuel. Quien casi perdió la vida por ella cuando no la conocía y ella era una enemiga. Eso le dio la chispa para unirse a su lado cuando todos la aborrecían.

Penelope pensaba en Octavia y Vinyl. Quienes trabajan arduamente en la cafetería en la ciudad de Ahcamoth como simples músicos extravagantes. Quienes se van haciendo de renombre entre la zona comercial. Aunque eso mismo le inquietaba mucho. Que ambas se hicieran tan populares que la FENU un dia las percatase que las posibles consecuencias nublaron su mente entreteniéndola perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. En cambio Pinkie Pie no pensaba en algo particular. Solo pensaba en muchas cosas de colores y música que solo su cabeza procesaría. Aunque para ella es normal ya que piensa lo mismo todos los días.

Conforme avanzaban todos la arena se hacia mas ligera que sus pies se sumían en la tierra. Todos cansándose rápidamente por la dificultad al caminar, pero Samuel aun siguió delante de todas con el sudor en su frente viendo un hasta bandera asomarse sobre una gran duna de arena y una bandera ondear tristemente sin la mitad superior. Mostrando la figura del a princesa Celestia pero la mitad superior de la Princesa Luna y en un fuerte estallido se mostro un haz de luz que envolvió el asta bandera y cegando al grupo entero hasta que el zumbido grave ceso y sobre el asta bandera estaba el elemento de la armonía. Una piedra en forma romboide de color naranja girando lentamente reflejando sus colores en los ojos de los demás quedando atontados por el hermoso color naranja que cubria sus ojos.

—Asi que, este es la piedra. Que tanto buscabamos—Rainbow Dash descendió lentamente sin parpadear caminando hacia la piedra al igual que Rebecca pero la piedra lanzo un pulso que las hizo caer de espaldas y los demás resintieron el impacto pero con menor poder.

—Calma chicas, se dice que las piedras solo reaccionan con las personas indicadas—Samuel tomo a Rebecca de los hombros ayudándole a levantarse poco a poco.

— ¿Entonces como vamos a tomarla?

—Habria que intentarlo cada uno, si nos da la oportunidad de tomarla, abremos conseguido una.

—Ire yo chicos, deséenme suerte—Clarah inhalo mucho aire y dio un paso al frente y apenas colocando su pie sobre la arena fue empujada por el pulso cayendo en brazos de Penelope jadeando del golpe de calor que el elemento le causo y Cherry estaba mareada moviendo la cabeza en círculos—Como que esa cosa no me quiere.

—Ya verán que la reliquia le gustara ser reclamado por alguien como nosotras, tan bellas y elegantes. Andando Rarity—Regina y Rarity caminaron hacia el elemento dando tres pasos y fueron enviadas por otra onda cayendo a los pies de Laina y Alina quienes le ayudaron a levantarse. Teniendo el cabello desarreglado y arena por todo el cuerpo— ¡Que cosa tan grosera! Es obvio que no sabe quiénes somos. ¡El se lo pierde!

—Creo que no lo sabe Regina, es una piedra—Rainbow Dash golpeo el hombro de Regina y esta volteo molesta rebuznando y Rainbow retrocedio atosigada por la mirada pero no dejaba de reir.

—Creo que ire yo hermana, vere si la piedra nos quiere a nosotras—Alina dio un paso al frente sonriéndole a Laina y Lotus a Aloe y ambas caminaron hacia la piedra cinco pasos pero fueron rechazadas pero con menor poder haciéndolas solo tambalearse por la onda de choque— ¡Wow! Supongo que no somos las indicadas. Aloe.

—Eso creo Alina, creo que debemos regresar antes de que empeore—Alina asintió y ambas dieron media vuelta caminando con tranquilidad molestando a Rarity y a Regina por la forma que las rechazo. "Muy gentil" pensaron ambas— ¿Lo intentaran Alina, Lotus?

—No lo creo Aloe. Si rechazo a todas creo que a nosotras también lo hara—En ese momento un pulso muy leve paso por todo el grupo haciendo tambalear a Laina y Lotus afirmando su duda.

—Eso fue directo—Laina sonrio encogiéndose de hombros. Y todas sonrieron tranquilas pero los únicos que no estaban comodos eran Samuel y Penelope. Quienes veian la piedra anaranjada con los brazos cruzados— ¿Pasaras Penelope? Quizas contigo y con Pinkie Pie les deje tomarla.

—No lo creo Laina, la piedra los rechazo a todos y tengo una corazonada de que nos rechazara al instante, aunque. ¿Lo haras tu Sam?

—Lo tengo que hacer, si no lo haces tu lo hare yo. Aunque no ha regresado Abigail ni Applejack de su desafio por lo que ire antes que ellas. Fluttershy espera aquí por favor—Fluttershy asintió varias veces y Samuel acaricio su melena sonriendo y comenzó a caminar hacia la piedra, esta emanaba pequeños pulsos que lo intentaban regresar pero el seguía delante aun ante el naciente rechazo de la piedra con débiles pulsos de energía. Samuel subia por el gran montículo de arena y el pulso acrecentaba su poder. pero era incapaz de empujar a Samuel o hacerlo caer, el seguía subiendo y los pulsos comenzaban a quemar su camisa negra y levantar arena cubriendo a sus amigas cegándolas parcialmente por las ligeras capas que golpeaban sus rostros. La piedra comenzó a girar mas rápido emanando una luz naranja con un zumbido agudo intentando ensordecer a Samuel pero aturdiendo a sus amigas tratando de detenerlo. Samuel extendió su mano acercándose cada vez mas al cristal y mas giraba zumbando con los gritos de sus amigas paralizadas del dolor hasta que se detuvo en seco al igual que el zumbido estando a punto de tomarlo y al mover los dedos lentamente este estallo en su mano lanzándolo metros abajo con sus brazos y piernas envueltos en llamas cayendo al pie de las chicas que reaccionaron con miedo y algunos gritos quitándole las llamas de los brazos con arena, Samuel se quedo estatico mirando la piedra hasta que las llamas de su cuerpo se apagaron por completo y el aroma al caucho quemado y piel inundaron el aire.

— ¡¿Estas bien?! —Laina se arrodillo y tomo a Samuel entre sus brazos. Lotus hizo lo mismo con el lado opuesto recostándolo en medio de ambas— ¡Estas quemaduras parecen graves!

—Lo son, me duele mucho—Samuel se reincorporo sentandose en el suelo cruzando las piernas parcialmente por el ardor y las chicas lo rodearon por detrás alteradas por su aspecto pero el estaba tranquilo—De todas ustedes, fui el unico al que rechazo de esta forma. Es, como si yo no fuera digno ni en acercarme. Pero ¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa, debemos atender tus heridas—Aloe se arrodillo junto con Alina y saco de su bolsa un diminuto frasco blanco con aloe vera. Le quitaron el restante de sus manga y le administraron el aloe sobre sus brazos aplacando su dolor aun cuando el no se quejara—Debes de tener mas cuidado Samuel. Aun con tus habilidades regenerativas las quemaduras pueden hacerte mucho daño a la larga.

—Aloe tiene razón Samuel, las quemaduras pueden hacerte mas daño aun después de haberte sanado por completo. Podrias enfermarte mas rápido por la piel que sigue igual de débil o que pierdas el cabello en las zonas quemadas y eso podría ser perjudicial—Alina masajeaba los brazos de Samuel con los celos de su hermana gemela detrás mordiéndose las uñas de los dedos con un rubor notorio pero nadie se percato de ello. Mucho menos Samuel quien estaba sumido en sus conjeturas.

—Agradezco sus cuidados chicas pero no necesito muchos cuidados. Lo que necesito mas bien es saber como agarrar esa cosa. Me rechazo de esta forma tan agresiva. Es como si no me quisiera para nada, como si fuera. Un monstruo—Todas miraron a Samuel pasmadas ante la forma que se expreso de si mismo. Aunque el se expreso de forma correcta hacia el elemento.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo nos la llevamos? —Fluttershy miro la piedra estatica centelleando levemente, y las demás hacían lo mismo—Deberia de haber una forma.

—La hay, me esta llamando—Latas de comida y de conservas calleron a un lado de Samuel y apartando al grupo de amigas paso Abigail con Applejack a su lado. Recagandose las latas en la cintura de Samuel y se impacto mucho al ver los ojos de ambas. No tenían brillo alguno—El elemento de la honestidad clama mi nombre.

—Applejack, Abigail. ¡Elementos de la armonía, muéstrense! Gritaba mientras ustedes estaban aqui—Applejack se quito el sombrero dejándolo caer y siguieron caminando hacia la piedra subiendo el montículo.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Estan bien? —Regina trato de tomar el hombro de Abigail pero Samuel le detuvo en seco y ella volteo a verle y el solo movio la cabeza hacia los lados y ella bajo la mirada bajando su brazo.

— ¿Por qué las llamara elementos de la armonía? Es raro. Muy raro—Penelope se pasaba la mano por la barbilla y Pinkie Pie estaba sentada con la cabeza inclinada a un lado sin entender nada lo que sucedia frente a sus ojos.

—Es de miedo todo este tema—Rebeca se cruzo de brazos con un pequeño escalofrio mirando a ambas subir por el montículo y estar cara a cara con el elemento de la armonía que en ningun momento mostro rechazo alguno.

Abigail extendió su mano y Applejack su casco, siendo envueltas en un aura anaranjado elevándolas en el aire junto con la piedra hasta estar varios metros en el aire. Y la piedra comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y ellas alrededor de el brillando en una luz anaranjada hasta no verse sus cuerpos y se fusionaron sin dejar de brillar. Se detuvieron de nuevo frente a la piedra mostrando ahora la silueta de la transformación de Abigail y Applejack. "Timberwolf" y la piedra entro por el pecho de Abigail y su silueta comenzó a cambiar, mostrando mas detalles en su perfil y su cabello. Hasta dejar de brillar por completo descendiendo lentamente parándose sobre la punta del asta bandera. Todos miraban con gran asombro tal cambio.

La transformación Timberwolf, mezcla de Applejack y Abigail había mostrado diferentes cambios. Sus garras superiores se mezclaron con un oro puro mostrando sus uñas gemas en vez de piedra, la parte trasera de sus manos mostraba una piedra en forma de manzana y su antebrazo estaba envuelto en esa misma madera pero mezclada con oro y hojas naturales. Antes de llegar a los codos una gran cuchilla de oro se ensanchaba hasta llegar a los codos. Tenia unas hombreras de oro con la misma gema anaranjada en la punta de cada hombrera, su cabello era mas largo que llegaba hasta sus talones con el liston rojo y ondeaba con el viento. Ese antifaz de madera que ennegrecía los ojos de Abigail había desaparecido y solo se mostraban sus ojos verdes y las simples tres pecas por mejilla. Su pecho estaba parcialmente descubierto y el resto lo cubria una capa de madera y tallos en forma de "V" cubriendo sus senos y el oro cubria a lo ancho de su cadera. Las garras de sus pies tenían el mismo efecto que las de sus manos y tenían cuchillas por la parte trasera de sus piernas y su entrepierna estaba cubierta por una tela color verde con pequeñas manzanas rojas en los bordes y la tela estaba sujeto con un cinturón de oro a su cadera.

—Tenia entendido que Abigail podía controlar en que transformarse con Applejack, en pony o en humano pero. Esto es diferente—Penelope apenas podía confabular algo sensato ante la magnificencia de Abigail. Ella dio un salto desde el hasta bandera chocando contra la arena pero no causo ningun temblor o levanto arena. Era como si no pesara nada y a la vez pesara mucho.

—Abigail, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te paso algo malo? —Samuel camino hacia Abigail quien los veía a todos sin hacer un gesto e intento poner su mano sobre ella y como rayo lo intercepto sorprendiéndolo mucho por la abrumadora velocidad—Vaya. Que veloz. Abigail, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sabes quien soy? —Abigail solto a Samuel parpadeando varias veces moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados apretando los ojos fuertemente.

—Admito que se ve muy bien con ese atuendo. Salvaje pero elegante—Rarity guiño un ojo sonriéndole a Regina y ella le respondio igual tomando notas mentales para sus próximos vestidos.

—Yo se algo—El tono de voz de Abigail era igual al de Applejack. Ambas habían mezclado sus cuerpos a tal punto de haber intercambiado roles para algunas cosas. Abrió los ojos lentamente pasándose los dedos por los ojos hasta tener a Samuel de frente y señalo hacia la arena—Que tu nos debes una apuesta—Samuel miro al suelo y la lata de comida rodo a su pie y el sonrio mirando a Abigail—Te quiero a las cuatro de la mañana pateando esos arboles para sacar esas manzanas, sino te hare vestir la ropa de Regina.

— ¡Me alegra saber que estas bien Abigail! Porque es momento que nos digas que acaba de pasar.


	46. Chapter 46

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ANTES QUE NADA PERDONEN LA DEMORA. SI QUE ME TOME MUCHO TIEMPO CON ESTE CAPITULO. Y A DECIR VERDAD, SI FUE ALGO COMPLICADO DE HACER. PORQUE ESTE SABADO YA TENGO EL EXAMEN Y TENGO QUE PREPARARME PARA ESO. ADEMAS DE QUE ESTE CAPITULO VIENE UN PERSONAJE NUEVO. BUENO, NO TAN NUEVO YA QUE LO CONOCEN DE LA CARICATURA PERO SE ME COMPLICO MUCHO DARLE, ESE TOQUE QUE LE CARACTERIZA. NO SE, CON ESOS PERSONAJES TAN CAOTICOS SE ME ES DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLOS SIN NO TRATAR DE QUITARLES SU ESENCIA. EN FIN, ESTA SEMANA QUIZAS NO HAYA CAPITULO DE ARTURO YA QUE ME TENGO QUE PONER AL CORRIENTE DE LO OTRO. O QUIZAS SI, NO LO SE. COMO LO COMENTE NECESITO TOMARME AHORA SI YA UN DESCANSO Y A DECIR VERDAD YA ESTOY AGOTADO DE ESTO. NO QUIERO ADMITIRLO PERO QUIZAS ESTE PERDIENDO LA MOTIVACION PARA SEGUIR. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 46; LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; ELEMENTO DE LA RISA Y GENEROSIDAD—

" _Una fusión comúnmente entre los Aldebaran es bipolaridad física. En la que si el pony toma control de su humano el o ella tomara control del cuerpo del humano pero con rasgos ponys [Orejas, ojos o hasta cascos] Pero sin perder un aspecto humano. Ademas de poseer los principales talentos del pony y magnificarlos al cuádruple igualándose casi a un Aldebaran del Caos. Pero sin ganarle claramente…"  
-Entrada auditiva del Doctor Thomas, 2075-_

—Fue raro…Fue, increíble….muchas cosas pasaron cuando me fusione con Applejack. Fue como una explosión pero también vi cosas raras. Cosas muy coloridas. Vi a Equestria—Abigail estaba aturdida, confusa y desorientada. Con las manos en la frente. Samuel veía a sus amigas con desconcierto pero con interés. Veia a Applejack a su lado tallándose los ojos constantemente sin decir una palabra de lo perdida que se sentía.

— ¿Y que viste exactamente de Equestria?

—Vi un castillo blanco y oro sobre una montaña. Vi un pequeño pueblo y una granja. Vi ponys viviendo en el pueblito ese. Pero veía mas que nada a los ponys en el castillo. Eran como guardaespaldas. Pero tenían lanzas y armaduras de oro.

— ¿Qué mas viste?

—Solo eso, solo vi eso. Cuando pasaron esas imágenes. Estaba fusionada con Applejack. Mi cuerpo quemaba como el sol. Mis ojos no soportaban la claridad. Era como si me quedara ciega. Y era tan ligera como una pluma pero resistente como un tronco.

—Eso es porque te convertiste en TimberJack aunque de tu cuerpo salieron cosas de oro, como cuchillas y tus ojos estaban cubiertos de un antifaz hecho de madera y tus ojos eran negros como la noche y tus pupilas como pequeñas llamas verdes.

—Ya veo, quizas. Este elemento, me haya hecho mas ¿Poderosa? —Applejack mostro el collar dorado de su cuello con la mitad izquierda de la piedra en forma de manzana, Applejack tenia el mismo collar con la mitad derecha. Quien a duras penas recobraba la postura—Pero ¿Por qué vi a Equestria? Crei que Equestria había quedado extinta tras la unión de los universos.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo Abigail. ¿Por qué Equestria? ¿Por qué viste mas ponys? Ese mundo desapareció y todos los ponys vinieron a este mundo tras el choque—Samuel se levanto del suelo caminando hacia el asta bandera viendo la bandera quemarse lentamente por la gran reacción mágica.

— ¿Qué debemos de hacer Samuel? ¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor? —Penelope se arrodillo tomando el lugar de Samuel y tomo a Applejack entre sus brazos cargándola y Applejack descanso su cabeza sobre su hombro cubriéndose los ojos con su sombrero mientras las demás veian preocupadas y fuera de si al ver el estado de ambas.

—Lo primero es que conseguimos la piedra, lo segundo que se es que quizás las piedras estén vinculadas a los ponys pero no sabría decir cuales ponys. Podríamos ser nosotros o podrían ser los millones de ponys en el mundo. Por lo que debemos de preguntar antes de hacer otro movimiento. Marcare a Barbara por cualquier cosa—Samuel camino hacia Regina y extendió su mano moviendo los dedos—Dame el celular.

— ¿Qué celular? ¿De que hablas?

—El celular que tomaste de la mesa de Regina, el pequeño de color dorado con botones rosados. Lo necesito—Regina se sonrojo y metió la mano en el pequeño bolsillo de su falda y saco el celular dándoselo a Samuel y el sonrió victorioso.

—No lo tome porque me parecía hermoso, lo hice porque creí que lo necesitaríamos.

—Si claro, y yo me maquillo por diversión—Samuel pulso los botones y la pantalla holográfica se mostro con los números de la Ciudad de Ahcamoth y apareció el pequeño rostro de Barbara con una pared de color mármol con un cuadro suyo con Bon Bon y Lyra—Hola Barbara, ¿Nos extrañaste?

— ¡Samuel! Es un gusto saber de ti, ha pasado algo de tiempo de la ultima vez que nos vimos.

—Ni tanto, tenemos solo una semana y media de haber partido de la ciudad, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por alla?

—Mal—Barbara movio la cabeza hacia los lados, Samuel dejo de sonreir y las chicas se pegaron a sus hombros mirando la tensión de Barbara—Los estudiantes y maestros que sabían de esto esparcieron la noticia y la ciudad se hizo un caos. Asaltos, motines y asesinatos han ocurrido a lo largo de la ciudad. La FENU ha tomado cartas en el asunto y ha aislado la ciudad levantando los muros subterráneos para hacerla una ciudad prisión y ha cortado toda transmisión al exterior para evitar que esto ocurra en todo el mundo.

— ¿Y que hay de mi pastelería? ¿Cómo sigue? —Penelope se recaro en el hombro de Samuel mostrando sin miedo su preocupación hacia Octavia y los señores Cake.

—No te preocupes, el sector donde vives fue aislado de las zonas afectadas y las personas también por lo que tu familia esta sana y salva Penelope. Y Pinkie Pie—Penelope suspiro aliviada soltándose de Samuel y se sento al suelo con Pinkie Pie abrazandose aliviadas—Lo preocupante es que la ONUHE viene en camino. Y sabes que cuando ellos vienen es porque la cosa se puso muy seria.

—Entiendo, conociendo la ONUHE trataran de dar noticias falsas para calmar a la sociedad y de ser necesario mostraran a la Princesa para que ellos. Duerman hasta que la situación apacigüe.

—Asi es, de hecho la Princesa Luna ya esta en la ciudad, solo que ha pasado el tiempo con su hermana. Tienen mucho tiempo sin verse, y quieren hacer cosas juntas pero si vino ella fue para DORMIR a la gente.

— ¿Qué pasara con mi hermana y con Twilight?

—No te preocupes, la he mantenido vigilada desde que se fueron sigue en la academia. Mas bien en tu habitación. Pero sola.

— ¿Sola? ¿Cómo que sola? ¿Y Twilight?

—Hace cuatro o cinco días discutió con Twilight sobre tu situación y lo ultimo que escuche de Twilight fue que deseaba que te ejecutaran. Que solo tu eras una molestia y un estorbo para su vida—Samuel bajo un poco la mirada sin ocultar su tristeza. Trago saliva y suspiro con pesadez—Necesitamos un transporte Barbara, ¿Tienes algo bueno de lo que nos diste?

—Hmm…Oh si, lo sostienes con las manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el celular se convertirá en un coche?

—Mucho mejor, aprieta el botón pequeño que esta bajo el cero—Samuel vio un diminuto punto bajo el botón con el numero y miro a Barbara de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es Barbara?

—Es un teletransportador de bolsillo, sigue siendo experimental pero es seguro. Funciona casi igual que el espejo de mano. Si deseas el lugar o ciudad te enviara inmediatamente a ese lugar pero cuidado ya que debes de imaginar que estas en una zona amplia sino podrían aparecer entre un muro y eso seria horrible—Barbara sonrio y Samuel le respondio de la misma forma, miro a las chicas y todas tenían diferentes posturas hacia la situación en la que pasaban.

—Gracias Barbara. Pronto te pagare por la ayuda que nos das.

—No hay de que Sam, todo con tal de ayudar a mi salvador. ¡Chao! —Barbara corto la llamada con una sonrisa y el celular se apago automáticamente.

—Muy bien chicas, tenemos que ir a nuestro próximo destino.

— ¿Y a donde iremos? —Alina se acerco a Samuel y el se detuvo justo en el momento exacto al que iba a pulsar el boton—No tenias ni idea a donde ¿Verdad?

— ¿Sugerencias? —Samuel sonrio avergonzado mostrando los dientes y Alina movio la cabeza a los lados suspirando con una diminuta sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

—Diria que fueramos ahora a la Ciudad de Griffonstone. Al norte de aquí.

—Dicen que ese lugar es muy frio ya que estan muy cerca del polo norte—Abigail se levanto del suelo con Pinkie pie en brazos sudando a cantaros.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. Samuel, haznos el favor—Regina tomo del hombro a Samuel con la frente humedecida y su ropa comenzó a humedecerse y transparentarse Samuel. Le importo un poco la apariencia de Regina y mas la lencería que se mostraba apenas por el sudor pero aparto la mirada apenas Regina le notara mirando su pecho.

—De acuerdo chicas, tómense de la mano y tomen dos mi hombro—Samuel se sonrojo un poco teniendo la imagen de Regina y las chicas inocentes no le hicieron caso y Samuel imagino la ciudad de Griffonstone. Ciudad de farallones o columnas de piedra. Imaginando la costa gélida y el escarchado aire y apretó el botón apareciendo en menos de un milisegundo en medio del mar sintiendo dicho arie gélido que congelo sus gotas de sudor en el instante que reaccionaron. Y ahora todas sufrían hipotermia menos los Aldebaran del Caos—Creo que debimos haber ido por cobijas o algo para el frio. Curioso.

— ¡Tu crees…!—Applejack salto hacia Abigail y ambas se aferraron una a la otra, Rebecca se abrió el vestido para meter a Rainbow dentro de ella y Rainbow extendió sus alas para cubrir la espalda de Rebecca. Rarity se puso entre los pies de Regina como un humilde gato, Pinkie Pie se enrollo en el cuello de Penelope como bufanda usando su melena y cola como abrigo pero era inútil ante tanto frio. Laina, Alina, Lotus y Aloe estaban abrazadas entre las cuatro intentando apaciguar el congelamiento pero era el mismo resultado inútil— ¡¿Qué te hace creerlo?!

—Ahora me ocupo de ello—Samuel extendió su mano derecha y una llama roja carmesí apareció en su mano y eventualmente se auto inmoló en su propia llama iluminando su alrededor y calentando a sus amigas quienes se estremecieron ante tal drástica acción—Andando, que estamos en el mar. El hielo se derretirá y podríamos morir ahogados. Andando—Samuel dio el primer paso y las chicas lentamente le siguieron sin apartarle la mirada a las llamas que le envolvían y la nieve evaporarse a su alrededor y el hielo a sus pies adelgazando la gruesa capa de hielo bajo sus pies.

—Samuel ¿No te duele ni un poco? —Clarah tenia a CherryFeather dentro de su blusa con sus casquitos delanteros colgando como un muñeco y ella dormia felizmente por el aire frio que le rodeaba—Aun siendo un Aldebaran del caos. Eso debe ser muy doloroso.

—Lo es, a ser honesto pero creo que es mas importante llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad que morir por hipotermia. Sigamos—Samuel tosio sangre que se evaporo al instante y las chicas no notaron. Samuel perdia fuerzas rápidamente asi como su sangre por dentro pero estaba tranquilo. Aunque tenia un mal presentimiento.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué es Griffonstone? —Alina miraba hacia el ambiente gris y plano que le rodeaban con Lotus en brazos y Laina hacia lo mismo con Aloe.

—Griffinstone, asi se llama la ciudad pero la gente pronuncia mal su nombre cambiando la "i" por una "o" Y como dice su nombre, esta ciudad es la única en el mundo en la que los humanos tienen griffins como sus espejos en vez de ponys—Regina respondio con toda la calma del mundo aunque al final comenzó a reírse apenada cubriéndose la boca con su mano—Me escuche como Theresa, ya veo lo que se ha de sentir—Las chicas sonrieron aun afligidas por la situación de Theresa y Twilight. Presionando el ambiente a su alrededor.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Theresa en estos momentos—Fluttershy se aferro a la gabardina negra de Samuel añorando el pasado y teniendo hermosos recuerdos que le mantenían calida a sus emociones aunque su tristeza se pena a traves de su melena.

—A estas horas Theresa se encierra en la biblioteca leyendo esos libros de historia pony, e investigando—Regina se aferro a sus brazos mirando a Rarity y ella tenia la cabeza levantada viendo a su humana—Y era divertido sacarla del museo cuando necesitaba su ayuda para sacar unas medidas para una nueva línea de ropa.

—Lo recuerdo Regina, pasaba lo mismo con Twilight pero ella se aferraba a la puerta y era imposible sacarla hasta que llamábamos a un guardia o a la Directora en si.

—Si, eran buenos tiempos. Pero ahora, estamos muy lejos. Y ella aun mas.

—Samuel. ¿Cuánto falta por llegar? —Penelope cambio el tema pero ya había sido tocada por la nostalgia y el sentimentalismo de las chicas y Samuel se detuvo en seco sonriendo.

—Al parecer llegamos pero tenemos un buen recibimiento—Samuel chasqueo los dedos y solto una onda de calor que evaporo toda la ventisca a su alrededor aclarando el frente mostrando griffins de muchos colores con humanos sobre ellos con lanzas y ropajes hechos de piel de animal.

— ¡Alto, sucio demonio! —Un humano se dirigió hacia Samuel a punto de lanzarle un arpón, tenia ropajes hecha de pieles cubriendo todo su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba cubierta por la cabeza de un oso con los colmillos expuestos que rozaban su frente y tenia unas botas grises con pinchos en las suelas para incrustarse en la nieve y caminar con tranquilidad. Era un hombre adulto entre los 35 a 40 años con una larga barba y cabello largo ondulado. El grifo era de pelaje marron con el pecho de color blanco y ojos color verde pero el grifo tenia una cicatriz vertical que recorria su ojo izquierdo y parte de su pico estaba agrietado— ¡¿Qué eres y que haces en nuestro territorio?!

—Lo siento, pero hemos venido en son de paz. Calma—Samuel alzo los brazos y apago lentamente las llamas de su cuerpo pero no dejaba de soltar ascuas para no enfriar a sus amigas—Me llamo Samuel Thomas. Venimos de la ciudad de Ahcamoth porque han robado los elementos de la armonía. No queremos problemas—El jefe bajo un poco su arpón y Samuel bajo los brazos y al bajarlos el arpón voló como un rayo hacia el quien apenas lo detuvo con la mano sosteniéndolo a punto de clavarse a su piel.

—Vaya, si que tenemos a alguien muy fuerte—El hombre bajo del Griffin y camino hacia Samuel quien enterró el arpón en el hielo, el hombre se detuvo frente a Samuel extendiéndole la mano, y Samuel se la respondió y ambos sonrieron en confianza— ¡Bienvenidos a Griffinstone! La ciudad olvidada por Dios y por sus majestades. Me llamo Arthur Theodor, el Jarl de la hermosa ciudad. El es Gibran, mi fiel amigo y compañero—El grifo solo asintió en silencio viendo a Samuel y a todo el grupo discriminándolos a todos por sus ropas extranjeras.

—Veo que tienen costumbres, algo radicales—Samuel volvió a sacar el arpon del suelo dándoselo a Arthur—Ellas son mis amigas, Abigail, Laina, Alina, Penelope, Rebecca, Regina y Clarah—Samuel extendió el brazo señalando a cada una de sus amigas en el orden dado y Arthur asintió entusiasta ante las agradables visitas pero por el lado de las chicas se congelaban por el frio.

—Veo que tus amigas estan pasando un mal momento, chicos. Unas antorchas por favor—Los hombres detrás de el bajaron de los Griffins y sacaron de sus sacos unas antorchas y unas piedras negras y las reventaron contra las puntas de las antorchas y estas se encendieron de golpe y caminaron hacia ellos rodeando a sus amigas acobijándose entre las calidas brasas de las antorchas—Muy bien, es hora de que vayamos a la ciudad. El camino puede ser agotador por la cuesta arriba.

—Muchas gracias por sus cuidados Arthur—Samuel sonrio y apago las ascuas de su cuerpo y Arthur esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el grifo acariciando su cabeza lentamente.

Samuel siguió caminando al frente de sus amigas con Arthur a un lado. Los Griffins caminaron detrás del grupo de humanos cuidándoles las espaldas de las posibles bestias que surgen por la neblina. Bestias que se encargan de congelar a sus victimas hasta convertirlas en estatuas de hielo y finalmente devorarlas. Y solo una calida llama puede calmar su apetito. Llegaron finalmente a la orilla del mar congelado notándose principalmente del suelo duro a un suelo mas suave y sus piernas se sumergían en la nieve ligeramente. Ellos siguieron caminando hacia el frente hasta topar con una pared de roca y el Jarl giro a su derecha dando cara frente a la ventisca y todos le seguían en silencio pegados a la roca cubriéndose los ojos Samuel y las chicas de la nieve pero atentos a la dirección a la que iban.

Arthur dio vuelta en una esquina y luego volvió a girar subiendo ahora a una cuesta inclinada con unas pocas antorchas apenas encendidas por la nieve y algunas casi enterradas en la nieve. Y aquí el jefe tomo de la cintura a Samuel, exactamente del cinturón. Advirtiendo que la cuesta arriba era mas peligrosa y aquí la nieve es mas resbalosa y ellos no tenían las botas para nieve para no caer por lo que sugirió a las chicas que se sugetaran de los demás hombres pero avergonzadas los tomaron de los antebrazos y los Griffins se acercaron planeando hacia los ponys colocándolos sobre sus lomos y evitar que cayeran.

Conforme subían la tormenta acrecentaba y el suelo se hacia mas ligero hasta sentirse resbaladizo. Inclusive Samuel perdia el equilibrio una que otra vez siendo sujetado por Arthur de la cadera. Samuel se avergonzó por tal debilidad pero siguió manteniendo su postura ante el lider. Laina y Alina no perdían su curiosidad por asomarse por el borde de la cuesta y ambas vieron un vacio gris y aparente interminable temblando del escalofrio que recorrio su cuerpo al temor de caer de tal barbárica altura aunque no era de esperar que Lotus y Aloe hicieran lo mismo, con solo notar el miedo de sus espejos humanas les aterraba imitarlo.

—Muy bien, hemos llegado—Arthur doblo hacia la derecha entrando al pueblo finalmente. A su izquierda había grandes casas en hilera con las bases altas para que la nieve no entrara, las casas hechas de madera y paja. Con ventanas iluminando el interior. Por el frente igual mas casas en hilera y frente a ambas hileras una fuente congelada con la forma de un alicornio a medio derrumbar. Se podía ver en el pecho un hacha clavada en el pecho y le faltaba la cabeza, una pata. Y parte de la cola. Fue fácil suponer para Samuel y las chicas que era de la Princesa Celestia y les entro un miedo innecesario a las chicas. Del lado opuesto de la fuente había mas casas pero unas sobre las otras formando una extraña pirámide y las casas que estaban encima tenían pasarelas con escaleras verticales de madera y otras con pequeños puentes y rampas que conectaban a los techos de las casas del otro lado. Al fondo frente a ellos en una pequeña cuesta estaba una gran casa de madera. Tan grande como una librería y se veía gente en ese lugar—Este lugar es nuestro, hogar. Griffinstone.

—Es un lugar, agradable pero el frio nos atormenta Señor Arthur—Penelope se solto de su acompañante y Arthur sonrio acariciando la diminuta cabeza de Penelope con su monstruoso brazo como si fuera un diminuto cachorro.

—De acuerdo, andando. Vayamos al ayuntamiento. Alli estarán calientitos y podrán comer todo lo que quieran—Reanudaron su caminata con algo de prisa pero las chicas también estaban distraídas por la forma que estaba diseñada la ciudad, notándose que no tenia nada de ciudad. Era mas como una aldea por las pocas casas que habían. Y lo pequeño que era la superficie. Aun asi esperaban ver mas personas pero las casas se veian solas—Antes de que pregunten sobre las casas, nuestra gente esta refugiada en el ayuntamiento. Ya que la tormenta arrecio mucho y para distraerlos de la ventisca hicimos un banquete y no terminara hasta que la tormenta pase.

— ¿Es frecuente que pase esto? —Penelope seguía al frente de las chicas abrazando ahora a Pinkie Pie y ella se asomaba sobre su hombro mirando a los Griffins con una simpática sonrisa tratando de amistarse con ellos pero los Griffins se mantenían recelosos hacia las ponys pero esto no la desmotivo ni lo hara.

—De vez en cuando, hay veces en la que la tormenta dura dos días y lo que hacemos es cantar, orar a nuestros dioses, comer o hasta combatir entre nosotros como diversión alguna.

— ¿No tienen televisiones, radios o algo de ese tipo?

—Para nada, nosotros dejamos de usar ese tipo de cosas que harian enojar a Thor o peor a un. Al mismo Odin.

—Esperen un momento, ¿Le rezan a Dioses antiguos? ¿De que año datan eso?

—De hace muchos siglos pequeña, los Dioses siempre han estado a nuestro lado pero nos prueban con este tipo de tormentas para demostrar nuestra devoción y fuerza. Lo hacemos como en el mismo Asgard.

—Penelope, ellos hablan de la mitología Nordica. Todo esto data de una cultura casi extinta y ellos la mantienen viva y son fieles a ello.

— ¡Exacto Samuel! ¡Se nota que eres un chico listo! —Arthur le dio una palmada a Samuel en la espalda empujándolo varios pasos adelante. Sacándole el aire, impresionado estaba al sentir tanta fuerza que tenia el jefe aun con su aspecto debil—Esta devoción me la transmitio mi padre, luego el padre de mi padre, el padre del padre de mi padre hasta llegar a la antigüedad. Mi familia ha estado dispuesta a seguir los pasos de los dioses hasta ser recibidos en el Asgard y celebrar a un lado de los grandes Dioses nórdicos—Arthur se detuvo al pie de la puerta y todos por igual y Arthur abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando el interior del ayuntamiento. Era una sala enorme, con pilares de madera sosteniendo el edificio con mesas de madera a lo largo del interior con gente sentada comiendo, niños jugando por un lado, las mujeres y las niñas estaban en las mesas hablando entre ellas y algunas viendo a los hombres que estaban en medio de la sala luchando ferozmente con hachas y espadas. Sin usar protección alguna y mucho menos un escudo. Escuchándose los gritos de los hombres ante los impactos de sus armas y el cansancio. Eso incomodo a las chicas y Samuel vio con interés todo. Le recordaba mucho a esos documentales que veía de chico; La ropa, la forma de vida, la creencia. Todo reunido y mostrado frente a el de forma que nunca olvidara y aprenderá de todo.

— ¡Miren, el Jarl ha vuelto! —Un niño se asomo por debajo de una mesa señalando al grupo y los hombres dejaron de luchar, las mujeres de reir y los niños de jugar. Los hombres se apartaron del medio arrodillándose dejando sus armas en el suelo. Y Arthur camino hacia el fondo de la sala con Samuel y el resto. Y ellos eran vistos con curiosidad. Y miedo, con el simple hecho de llevar ropa sofisticada preocupaba a las madres y a los niños les daba curiosidad. A los hombres solo veian en silencio con la confianza de que su lider trajo nuevos aliados. Al fondo de la sala había tres tronos de madera acoginados y sobre ellos la cabeza de un dragon. Un verdadero y extinto dragon. Aun se podían ver algunas escamas teñidas de color purpura y la cresta verde. Los ojos de color esmeralda y gruesos colmillos aun en su estado mas limpio. Samuel casi caia de rodillas atonito y emocionado al ver tan. Representacion de una verdadera caceria. Aunque Fluttershy estaba casi acurrucada bajo sus pies al ver la gran cabeza de dragon y sus amigas ponys veian con sorpresa la misma escena. Arthur se dio media vuelta frente al trono y su grifo le acompaño bajando la cabeza.

—Gente de Griffinstone. Debemos de darles un gran aplauso a este grupo de jóvenes quienes se atrevieron a cruzar el peligroso mar helado con sus humildes ropas eludiendo la horrible tormenta ¡Un aplauso para estos jóvenes tan valientes! —Todos aplaudieron jubilosos desde sus lugares y los hombres sonreían en su lugar postrados.

— _¿Les diras que nos tele transportamos directamente aca o no?_ —Penelope le susurro al oído a Samuel y el sonrio negando su pregunta con la cabeza y ella regreso a su lugar diciéndole eso a las demás.

—Mucho gusto a todos, soy Samuel Thomas Ridley. Venimos del sur, muy al sur. Y estamos agradecidos de su calida bienvenida y de su gran humildad. Estamos honrados de estar aquí con ustedes. Me gustaría hacer reverencia hacia el Jarl de este agradable pueblo. Como muestra de amistad—Samuel inclino el cuerpo con un brazo por detrás y las chicas hicieron lo mismo aunque apenadas por ser centro de atención. Arthur, camino hacia el trono sentandose cruzándose de piernas sonriendo.

—Y yo como su gobernante lo acepto. Amigo Samuel. Ahora ¡Disfruten del banquete! Que nuestros amados Griffins nos trajeron a nosotros—Arthur aplaudio y los hombres se levantaron del suelo y corrieron hacia el trayendo una mesa y una docena de sillas, y trajeron las mujeres y niños comida para todos. Entre carne de cerdo hasta la minúscula muestra de lechuga para los ponys. Manjares humanos con manjares para los Equestres—Sientense amigos mios, disfruten de nuestros alimentos.

—Andando chicas, no queremos faltarles al respeto—Samuel camino hacia el costado derecho de la mesa pasando a la parte trasera con las chicas detrás en fila, Samuel se sento en la primera silla estando al lado izquierdo de Arthur, Penelope a su lado, Alina, Laina, Regina. Del lado opuesto Rebecca, Abigail y Clarah. Entre ambos lados había un espacio donde Arthur pudiera conversar con ellos y ver a su pueblo divertirse.

—Vamos chicos, coman. Coman como reyes—El Jarl sonrio mostrando los dientes como un niño se tratase, los chicos lo tomaron de buena fe y comenzaron su degustación.

—Es una agradable vista Arthur—Laina veía la gran sala con una pequeña sonrisa y el Jarl levanto la cabeza hacia ella manteniendo su positivismo y buena vibra—Pensar que vive gente tan energica en esta parte del mundo es algo de admirar.

—Muchas gracias pequeña Laina, es un honor escuchar eso de ustedes. Jóvenes extranjeros. Nuestro pueblo ha sido bendecido desde hace años por los dioses dándonos este frio hogar pero calido en su corazon. Pero díganme chicos. ¿Qué les ha traido de nuestro hogar?

—Eso lo puedo responder yo—Samuel tenia la pata de cerdo en la boca y arranco un pedazo masticando con rapidez. Sus amigas se impresionaron ante la falta de etiqueta al comer y la forma de hablar con la boca llena pero el Rey se solidarizó con Samuel viendo eso como un gesto de amabilidad—Venimos porque buscamos unas piedras llamadas elementos de la armonía.

—Oh, elementos de la armonía. Curioso nombre. ¿Y que hacen esas cosas? —Una mujer de mediana edad se acerco a Arthur con una bandeja de plata llena de frutas, primordialmente de uvas y platanos y Arthur tomo las uvas comiéndose el racimo sacando únicamente la raíz.

—Son piedras poderosas capaces de unir nuestro mundo con el de los ponys. Creemos que aquí en su ciudad hubo una hasta que la robaron. ¿Sabe algo de eso?

—Para nada chico Samuel, desde que era chico nunca me mencionaron nada de lso elementos de la armonía. Y no sabría decirte.

— ¿Y tienen un museo o algo similar? —Penelope seguía seleccionando su comida con calma aunque con emoción notoria mostrada con una sonrisa al seleccionar las carnes aun con el desaliento de Pinkie Pie o el resto de ponys.

—Creo que si tenemos uno. Bueno, teníamos porque mi abuelo lo tiro con explosivos años atrás. ¡Hubieran visto! Fue impresionante y la explosión hizo que todo se fuera cuesta abajo por el otro lado del pueblo entrando a una cueva. Debieron haber estado alli—Arthur se cruzo de brazos sonriendo rebuznando y los demás veian de espaldas tal pose y miraron a Samuel eventualmente.

— Pues dentro de ese lugar estaba el elemento de la armonía que tanto buscamos. ¿Por qué destruirían algo de tanta importancia?

—No es que lo haya destruido del todo claro, el edificio casi entero se fue cuesta abajo hasta entrar a una cueva y lo dejamos allí. De todos modos esa funesta Princesa nunca le afectara eso. Ni ha venido a vernos desde que termino la guerra.

—La guerra termino hace cien años ¿Desde ese entones no ha venido? —Alina no comia por darle prioridad a Aloe quien comia mazorcas con algo de sazonado. El Rey asintió afirmando su pregunta—Eso es inquietante. ¿Por qué no ha venido aquí?

—La Princesa Celestia ha visitado todas partes del mundo, es mas. El año ante pasado hizo un tour por todo el globo para estrechar aun los lazos de su gente con la nuestra—Clarah le daba granos de maíz a Cherry y ella los comia como dulces notándose el esbozo alegre que hacia al masticar la comida.

—Pues esa estúpida princesa nunca se atrevio a venir a vernos. Mi Bisabuelo que en paz descanse recuerda aun cuando la princesa fue una ultima vez aquí. Trayendo esa estatua consigo. Diciendo que nuestro pueblo era tan importante como el resto del mundo pero aun mas valioso por nuestra fortaleza al resistir el frio eterno que su gente nos trajo por culpa de su conflicto. Conflicto que nosotros nunca nos involucramos.

—Espere, ¿Esta diciendo que su gente nunca participo en la guerra? —Regina peinaba la melena de Rarity con sus dedos largos y uñas pintadas de purpura y el Rey suspiro desconcertando al grupo en su silencio. Samuel solo escuchaba en silencio mientras seguía comiendo grandes piezas de carne como un animal. Su magia le había dejado agotado y mas haberse inmolado en su propia magia.

—Todo comenzó cuando Equestria choco con nuestro mundo. Mi bisabuelo tenia cinco años cuando conocio a su Grifo. Cuando lo vio, sintió la conexión que tienen ustedes con sus ponys, vio como el universo cambiaba a grandes velocidades, el sol comenzaba a transformarse y la Luna acercarse y tener otra luna a su lado. Nosotros con esto supimos que habría una hermosa era de paz y tranquilidad. Ya que los Griffins que aparecieron en el pueblo, y los únicos serian nuestros mas leales amigos y compañeros. La aldea se dividia en cinco secciones. En diferentes montañas y las tormentas aun frecuentes no eran tan horribles como ahora y cuando comenzó la guerra…—Un par de gritos se oyeron en la sala y llamaron la atención inmediata del Rey y apenas poniendo su atención a lo que era un inofensivo combate una flecha casi impacto en su ojo do ser por el gran reflejo de Angel quien puso una pata de cerdo entre el Rey y la flecha y todos en la sala gritaron del miedo y todos miraron al frente viendo a una chica vestida con una túnica arcoíris descubierta del pecho mataba a un hombre y a su grifo con sus manos desnudas y sobre su hombro una sombra con forma de dragon con la ballesta en mano— ¡Aparecio el demonio arcoíris, mujeres nuestras e hijos nuestros aléjense del demonio! —El Rey aparto la pata de cerdo y se levanto con todo el peso de su cuerpo y corrió hacia el brincando sobre la mesa arrancando de una pared un arpon y se lo lanzo al encapuchado y ella desaparecio en una nube arcoíris y la puerta del ayuntamiento se abrió de golpe dejando entrar la tormenta cubriendo rápidamente el suelo de una delgadísima capa de nieve.

—Samuel—Penelope se levanto de su asiento y Samuel asintió tomando a Fluttershy entre sus brazos acariciando su melena.

—Vamos Shy, bríndame tu amor y tu poder.

—De acuerdo Samuel, pero ten cuidado—Samuel sonrio y ambos se fusionaron instantáneamente y Samuel saco su ballesta pasando sobre la mesa pisando la comida caliente, se cubrió la boca con la bufanda rezando a quien quiera que lo escuche para acabar con el enemigo del caos.

—Vamos Pink Pink. Hora de trabajar—Pinkie Pie suspiro con flojera pero salto hacia Penelope y ambas se fusionaron mostrando la armadura de oro y el gigantezco espadón en su espalda y de un salto brinco la mesa estando detrás del Rey; Laina, Alina, Rebecca, Regina, Clarah hicieron lo mismo mostrando sus fases de combate y sus armas a primera vista. Abigail se levanto de la mesa con calma y Applejack dio un salto hacia ella caminando lentamente detrás del Rey.

— ¡Maldito Demonio! ¡Mato a Howard y Gombres! —El Rey se arrodillo cubriendo el rostro del hombre y Gibran, su grifo colocaba una moneda de oro en el pico ensangrentado de su colega en especie.

—Asi que es por esto que nos atacaron en un principio—Samuel cargo su ballesta con sus flechas y camino hacia la salida.

—Asi es, este demonio ha estado atacando a mi pueblo desde hace tiempo. Lo siento mucho—El Rey se levanto del suelo suspirando aferrándose al arpon—Gibran, necesito que juntes un escuadron de Griffins y nos ayudes a rastrear a este sucio monstruo.

—De acuerdo Arthur—Gibran silvo y por los pilares bajaron Griffins como insectos mirando a Gibran fijamente, notándose el brillo de sus ojos ante la sed de venganza y listos para todo final—Escucharon al Jarl. Debemos de buscar al demonio cuanto antes, mucho antes de que acabe con la vida de nuestros amados humanos. Gabriel, Gibralta, Gimel, Gomalia. Acompañenme a rastrear al demonio. El resto quédense para proteger a las mujeres y niños—Los Griffins asintieron y bajaron del pilar cuatro Griffins y antes de tocar suelo extendieron sus grandes alas y volaron hacia el exterior cortando la nieve que caia hasta desaparecer en el exterior—Arthur, ire con ellos. No se preocupe, encontraremos a ese monstruo.

—Muchas gracias Gibran. Eres el mas leal de todos y el mas fuerte. No te canses—El grifo asintió con una sonrisa y extendió sus alas volando hacia la salida desapareciendo entre la nieve escuchándose su silbido a medias con el eco del ayuntamiento.

—Arthur tiene razón; Rebecca Laina, Alina, Abigail. Quédense atrás, si vuelve esa cosa. Defiendan a esta gente a toda cosa—Samuel miro a Abigail en su estado normal y ella bajo un poco la vista de el— ¿Qué pasa Abigail? ¿Por qué no te has transformado?

—Bueno Samuel, pienso que si me transformo pasaran cosas malas y no quiero empeorar la situación. ¿Verdad AJ?

—Exacto, cuando estaba con Abigail no era muy consciente de lo que hacia. No me siento lista para hacerlo de nuevo—Samuel chupo los dientes molesto sin pestañear—Lo juro Samuel, no es que no queramos hacerlo. Es que no nos sentimos listas.

—Dejalas Samuel, acaban de pasar por algo que no entendemos para nada. Es mejor que sigan asi por un rato hasta que averiguemos que paso—Clarah sostuvo el hombro de Samuel y el la miro a ella a los ojos emanando un ligero aura purpura—A mi no me mires de esa forma, sabes que si me transformo mis poderes harian mas daño que bien querido.

—Buen punto. Andando—Samuel camino por un lado del Rey y el veía las transformaciones con mala espina, pero su espíritu guerrero. Le hacia confiar en la postura de Samuel al caminar y mas por el liderazgo que el cargaba—Arthur, le necesitamos para esta labor. ¿Dónde cree que habrá ido ese ser?

—No lo se con certeza Samuel, de momento mande a mis chicos a ver el campo—Arthur camino entre el grupo y camino fuera del ayuntamiento. Samuel y los demás le siguieron hasta estar fuera del edificio mirando a todas partes. Y nada, el mismo ambiente gris y apático desde que llegaron. Penelope cerro las grandes puertas y del otro lado se escucho una tabla asegurar la puerta—La ultima vez que ataco el demonio fue hace una semana. Tomo la vida de un pequeño y de su joven amigo. Una pena.

—Eso fue cuando estuvimos en Italia Sam, ¿Sera ella?

—Claro que es ella Penelope. Lo supe desde el momento que la vi—Samuel tomo del hombro a Arthur parándose a su lado—Rey Arthur, temo decirle que usted no se enfrenta a un demonio. Sino a una chica de nuestra edad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una jovencita como ustedes?

—Si, esa chica se llama Daniela Scottham. Es una chica proveniente de no muy lejos de aquí, del Polo norte para ser preciso. Nosotros nos llaman Aldebaran. Especialmente a mi, yo soy un **Aldebaran del Caos.** El ser mas poderoso sobre la tierra, y al igual que Daniela. Nosotros compartimos poderes con nuestros amigos ponys o comúnmente llamados Espejos.

— ¿Y que quiere esa tal Daniela? ¿Por qué mata a mi pueblo? —Arthur apenas procesaba las cortas palabras de Samuel, apenas sosteniéndose con sus creencias.

—Traer Caos a este mundo. Daniela es el elemento del Caos. **Discordia**. Ella disfruta matando gente por diversión, para ver como la gente cae en desesperación y ella usarlo como entretenimiento. Igual paso con mi amiga Clarah. Pero Clarah la hemos reformado y eso esperamos que pase con Daniela.

—No comprendo Joven Samuel, ¿Por qué? Mi gente no ha herido a nadie, ni desde que la guerra mato a este mundo. Desde que mato a nuestro pueblo ¿Por qué una mujer de ese tipo haría algo asi?

—Ya se lo dije. Quiere el caos, y solo busca el caos. Este es su juego y nosotros somos sus fichas. Si no quiere que su pueblo muera, llévennos al museo. Necesitamos encontrar los elementos de la armonía. Debemos detener a Daniela antes de que destruya el mundo—El Rey asintió inhalando una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz inflando el pecho. Sosteniendo el arpon con la otra mano y mirando al frente.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos, antes de llegar le hablare a mis amigos Griffins. Debemos de estar reunidos por cualquier cosa—El Rey silvo con el dedo pulgar y el índice y varios silbidos se oyeron con gran eco alrededor de los chicos—Andando, nos verán en la cueva—Arthur continuo bajando por la pequeña cuesta con Samuel y los demás detrás de el, con la nieve cubriendo sus ropas y humo salía de sus narices. De no ser por la fusión ellos tendrían graves problemas y no serian de utilidad en caso de emergencia. doblaron hacia la derecha pasando por una casa, detrás de la estatua de la Princesa Celestia recordando aquella curiosidad en la mente de los chicos y ponys.

—Su majestad, Arthur. Me gustaría preguntarle sobre la estatua—Penelope se emparejo a Samuel con el espadón apoyado sobre el hombro y Arthur volteo a verla con desdén que fue mas que suficiente para intimidarla—Si no le molesta claro.

—Ya se que preguntaras, lo que todos ustedes ven. Esa estatua lo trajo ella, como una muestra de "Paz" según para mantener mi pueblo dentro del Reinado del mundo, algo absurdo. Muy absurdo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser parte del mundo?

—Globalizacion—Dieron vuelta pasando por un pequeño callejón entre dos casas bajando pocos escalones y doblar en varias cuevas improvisadas hechas de madera—Sus ropas. Esas ropas que ustedes usan las usan muchas personas. Ropa hecha sin amor, sin consciencia. Ropa hecha en masa y vendida como pan caliente, sus formas de hablar, de actuar. Esa tonta manera de hablar educadamente hacia otros. Como si fueran personas mayores. Todo eso es culpa de la globalización. Computadoras, televisores, todo eso que ustedes veneran como un dios. Eso va en contra de la naturaleza.

—No comprendo Arthur, ¿Qué tiene de malo tener algo que muchos usan?

—Que actúan como si no tuvieran alma—Arthur aparto unas tablas de madera que estorbaban el camino y le cedió el paso a Samuel y el resto pasando bajo la tabla lentamente hasta cruzar el de ultimo dejando caer la tabla pasando entre los chicos en el estrecho pasillo de piedra y madera y bajar por unas escaleras de madera colgando de la pared—La ultima visita de la Princesa Celestia a este lugar nos trajo eso que ustedes llaman tecnologia. Para mi abuelo y mi padre fue una prisión. Se opuso a esto y la Princesa Celestia trato de entrar en razón a mi padre. Pero fue inútil. Armo una rebelión y en el camino la estatua cayo. Asi como su poder sobre nosotros, por no entendernos. Por no saber que nosotros eramos felices sin esas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿Todo fue por que quisieron ayudarles? Con todo respeto Arthur. Eso fue una vil groseria—Regina bajaba de la escalera al ultimo cubriendo su falda para que no le vieran la ropa interior pero su intriga era hacia la forma que se expreso de las cosas que ella amaba y anhelaba hacer.

—No. Si hubieran venido a ayudar para empezar hubieran diezmado la tormenta que ha causado bajas a nuestro hermoso hogar. Museos ¿Para que? ¿Para recordar como nuestra especie estuvo casi extinta por culpa de su especie? ¿Magia? ¿Usar la magia que nos condeno a este frio eterno? Para nada, nosotros seremos los únicos humanos que mantienen sus tradiciones intactas pero nosotros sabemos que ustedes chicos tienen a un demonio de lider. La princesa Celestia no es lo que parece. Ella comenzó esta guerra y fue ella quien la termino. Para someternos a su supuesta armonia—Arthur dio un ultimo salto deslizándose por una pendiente. Samuel hizo lo mismo al igual que las chicas. Usando sus brazos para abalanzarse a los lados y pasar por varios arcos de piedra hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro. Y eventualmente Arthur encendio una antorcha con una piedra de su bolsillo—Aquí es, las ruinas del museo de Griffinstone. Cementerio de aquellos que intentaron profanar nuestro hogar.

—Interesante. Muy interesante Arthur—Samuel miro el interior de la cueva, era una gran cueva y en las paredes se podían ver naves de la antigua ONU y la FENU , restos de motores con agujeros de lanzas dentro. Aun se olia la gasolina— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estan estas naves aquí?

—Tienen veinte años. Desde que termino la guerra Samuel. Mi bisabuelo tendría unos catorce años cuando termino la guerra.

—Entonces ¿Me da a entender que la princesa vino dos veces pero la primera fue para dejar el museo y la segunda solo para traer tecnologia?

—Asi es, mi padre me conto que cuando construyeron este museo lo construyeron a un lado del ayuntamiento. Cuando iban partiendo la tormenta arrecio y la nave cayo a este agujero. Por desgracia la Princesa Celestia iba en otra aeronave junto con su espejo y se fueron de este lugar. Despues regresaron para pactar su disque acuerdo de paz y fue cuando paso lo que te dije. Despues de eso no se atrevio a venir.

—Pero eso esta mal, la tormenta. Desde que llegamos la magia se siente en este lugar. Magia de alicornio. Esto fue magia de la Princesa Celestia. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo asi?

—Quizas nuestras respuestas se aclaren en el museo Samuel—Rebecca señalo hacia el museo y una luz rosada y purpura brillaban por una de las ventanas. El museo estaba inclinado por un lado y sus restos esparcidos en montañas de escombros que únicamente sobrevivio lo que era una tercera planta.

—Ya entiendo lo que decía Abigail Sam. Me esta llamando. Nos esta llamando—Penelope aparto a Rebecca y a Samuel con un brillo en los ojos. Regina tenia la mirada apartada del museo con los ojos cerrados alejándose del grupo varios pasos murmurando cosas que solo ella y Rarity entendían—Veo algo Sam. Veo algo, feliz. Triste.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves Penelope?

—Veo a Pinkie Pie. En el Bosque Everfree. Con Twilight y las demás ponys. Estan persiguiendo a Nightmare Moon, porque juro una noche eterna. Y teníamos miedo de los arboles porque parecían peligrosos pero Pinkie Pie se burlo del miedo y volvieron al a normalidad.

— ¿Qué mas Penelope? ¿Qué mas ves? —Samuel tomo de los hombros a Penelope y ella seguía viendo hacia el museo.

—Derrotamos a Nightmare moon con los elementos de la armonía. Twilight, Twilight es la clave para todo—Penelope solto a Samuel caminando hacia el museo pasando por los escombros y Samuel suspiro pasándose la mano por la frente escuchando el consejo de Fluttershy " _Deja que haga lo que sienta, podría ayudarnos mucho"_ Samuel asintió y camino detrás de Penelope atento a cualquier cosa. Mirando por las paredes y techo del a cueva sin sentir un peligro latente hasta que sus instintos saltaron y dio media vuelta apuntando con su ballesta al grupo de Griffins que bajaban de la pendiente cayendo detrás de Regina. Gibran camino hacia Arthur saludándolo con la cabeza. Samuel bajo la guardia.

—No encontramos al demonio rosado Arthur pero encontramos sus prendas cerca de aquí—Gibran saco debajo de su ala un trozo de su túnica. brillando en colores con resto de magia caotica. Arthur lo tomo con las manos y se la paso a Samuel quien la palpo con los dedos.

— ¿Qué dices Samuel? ¿Crees que sea de ella?

—Claro que es de ella, Daniela. Esta aquí y seguro que nos esta viendo ahora. Atentos todos. No se separen. Andando—Samuel guardo el trozo de tela en su bolsillo con la ballesta arriba de nuevo apuntando a todas partes siguiendo a Penelope. Regina estaba frente a los griffins tambaleándose murmurando cosas "Gran Gala del Galope" "Arte del vestido" "Opalescence"

— ¿Exactamente cuantos Aldebaran hay como ustedes?

— Por lo general. Son miles, muchos Aldebaran existen desde el termino de la guerra y la mayoría son estudiantes entre los 8 a 12 años en los que se les somete al estudio para saber si son Aldebaran.

—Vaya, sonara raro pero es como si fueran un ejercito de pubertos—Arthur sonrio sarcástico pero la tensión en el aire era notoria. La pose de Samuel listo para luchar lo incomodaba, le incomodaba no tener ese sexto sentido que los Aldebaran poseisan. Era envidia— ¿Y que hay de especial de ti y el resto?

—Que yo solo podría acabar con la vida de un continente entero si me lo propongo, al igual que Clarah. Mis amigas no tienen poderes como los nuestros; Laina y Alina tienen magia que puede usarse para regeneración y curación, Penelope tiene magia "Divina" Mayormente magia eléctrica y de luz, Rebecca puede usar sus alas como cuchillas que cortan casi cualquier material con sus cuchillas de acero y poder volar a velocidades increíbles, Regina tiene la habilidad de usar magia de escarcha capaz de congelar a cualquiera que se acerque a ella, también hay una chica que no vino con nosotros pero puede usar magia tan poderosa cuando esta transformada que puede hacer maravillas con ella. Abigail se puede convertir casi en una bestia hecha de madera que puede trepar por las paredes con sus garras y puede ver en la oscuridad absoluta. Ademas de ser igual de rápida que Rebecca pero es terrestre. Claro, su fuerza también es tan grande que puede partir grandes trozos de hierro con sus garras o su mandibula. Pero su magia no afecta a todos de la forma en la que Clarah o yo hacemos.

—Samuel, mira—Rebecca alzo vuelo extendiendo sus alas azuladas y Penelope comenzó a correr hacia la ventana del museo. Y Rarity detrás de ella. Una risa auno en toda la cueva causando escalofríos a todos y la tormenta de nieve entro por la cueva y una sombra apareció del museo. Una sombra de un gran dragon. Abrió los ojos, grandes ojos amarillentos mirando a todos mientras que Regina y Penelope entraban por la ventana escuchándose la ventana estrellarse y derrumbarse la única entrada al museo—¡Mierda! —Rebecca volo hacia el museo pero Clarah la detuvo envolviendo una de sus alas en su antimateria.

— ¡Es una trampa Rebecca! No caigas en su juego—Clarah solto a Rebecca y ella bajo lentamente moviendo su ala en círculos molesta pero entendida de la advertencia. La risa se podía escuchar aun en la cueva. Menospreciando a todos en la cueva, riéndose en las caras de todos. Enfureciendo a Samuel quien se mordia el labio molesto.

—Supongo que eres el espejo de Daniela. ¿O me equivoco? Discord—Samuel bajo la ballesta arrojándola al suelo y la sombra se postro sobre Samuel dejando de reir.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, un gran y poderoso Aldebaran del Caos. El preferido de la Directora Celeste. Pero algo torpe para la Princesa Celestia—Discord fue perdiendo su aspecto sombrio mostrando su verdadera apariencia. Mostrando de primeras su cuerpo alargado cubierto de pelaje marron y cola de reptil. La de su cabeza era marron grisáceo y tenia cabeza de pony con cuerno de alce y cuerno de cabra torcido y orejas larguísimas como una crin negra pero cejas igual de largas y blancas como nubes. Samuel intento averiguar de que animales estaba hecho su cuerpo confundiéndolo vilmente como un juguete. Pero sin notarlo ya estaba caminando sobre su hombro con sombrero y baston—He de reconocer que ustedes jovenzuelos fueron muy inteligentes en llegar hasta aca. Y eso que solo es el inicio de su camino.

— ¿Qué eres? —Samuel vio a su hombro y Discord se sobresalto dejando caer su diminuto baston al suelo.

— ¿Cómo que quien soy yo? ¿Qué no sabes lo que soy?

—Si, eres una quimera. Asi dicen tus reportes.

— ¿Quimera? ¿Yo? ¿Eso tan vulgar? —Discord ahora estaba apoyado a un lado de Samuel mirando al techo molesto—Para tu información, Soy un Draconequus. ¡Torpe! —Discord le dio un zape a Samuel caminando frente a el ahora vistiendo un traje negro—Yo soy Discord, el Dios del caos. Mucho gusto—Discord hizo una reverencia y fuegos artificiales aparecieron detrás de el y deslizándose a sus pies apareció Daniela vistiendo el mismo traje negro con baston y sombrero en cada mano.

— ¡Y es mi familiar hijos de puta! —Daniela estaba jadeando con una sonrisa en el rostro y todos veian con desprecio a ambos— ¿Ahora que tienen? ¿Qué dije Discord?

—Es que creo que les dijiste hijos de puta, quizas te excediste un poco con eso. Ademas, no hay música. ¿Cómo te quieres presentar sin música?

—Buen punto, se me olvido la música. Quizas si lo hacemos de nuevo ahora les guste.

—Nah, no creo. Son muy aguafiestas. Se nota que sus mamás los tiraron de chiquitos—Ambos volaban en el aire nadando en la nada mientras veian el techo. Todos veian desconcertados como se expresaban ambos tratando de comprender la situación.

—Olvidemos eso y veamos querida Daniela ¿Qué sigue en nuestro itinerario? —Discord estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera con una taza de porcelana con te en su garra y al bebérselo se tomo la porcelana dejando el liquido únicamente dejándolo sobre un platito de porcelana con alas a su lado.

—Hmmm…Veamos, La presentación. Fue un fracaso porque son bien amargados, Pero ¿Qué seguía? No le entiendo a la letra—Daniela tenia un cuadernillo en sus manos girándolo a sus lados—Es tu letra ¿Verdad?

—Querida, es tu letra. Tu eres la escritora y yo el actor.

—Carajo. ¿Es que no le entiendo? ¿Por qué escribi tan rápido? Nah, olvidenlo—Daniela arrojo la libreta y esta exploto en un mar de colores y confeti rascándose el pecho y la rodilla con la barbilla.

—Creo que seguía ser malos con los chicos—Discord estaba tocando una arpa y en vez de soltar una melodía soltaba notas musicales que bailaban en círculos de el y cantaban sonidos de guitarra eléctrica.

—Oh, cierto cierto. Bien, Hagámoslo—Daniela aplaudio un par de veces y las notas musicales desaparecieron junto con el arpa y Discord y Daniela aparecieron de pronto entre ellos. sin dejar de estar en el aire—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les trae a nuestra humilde morada? Sabandijas—Los griffins dieron un salto apartándose del grupo aterrizando sobre una caja de arena y había un Discord infante en el haciendo un castillo de arena.

—Oigan, tiraron mi casita. ¡Sucios gatos! —Discord desaparecio y la arena bajo los pies de los griffins se transformo en arena movediza y se empezaron a hundir y trataron de liberarse queriendo volar pero era imposible.

—Nah-ah-ah, esa arena es muy especial. No deja que nada salga. Y menos ahora que esta hambrienta—Discord comenzó a reírse mientras se pulia una uña con una lima de acero y los griffins luchaban contra la arena.

—Basta sucios demonios. Dejen a mis amigos en paz—Arthur apunto con el arpon a Discord y a Daniela molesto. Ellos bajaron la vista y voltearon a verle los que estaban a un lado de Samuel y el Rey no sabia a quien apuntar—Basta, ¡Me confunden!

—Creo que ese tipo ha perdido la cabeza—Discord señalo a Arthur con el dedo meñique mientras daba un sorbo a su te pero de nueva cuenta solo se bebio la porcelana y el liquido lo dejo en el aire.

—A mi me parece un aguafiestas. Y uno muy aguado.

—Daniela, si nos vas a hacer algo. Hazlo de una vez, sino vete de aqui—Samuel camino hacia el museo pasando debajo de ambos y una fuerza mágica le bloqueo el paso. Levanto la vista de nuevo y tenia a Daniela de cabeza sobre la suya.

—No Samuel, no podemos dejarte pasar. Si lo haces arruinarias nuestros planes

—Dejame ver si entiendo Daniela. Creo yo que en tu patético intento de distracción que elaboraste apenas hace unos minutos. ¿Quieres darme a entender que nunca tuviste la intención de luchar contra mi o contra mis amigos?

—Oh, eso. Bueno. Tienes razón, de hecho venia del baño cuando los vi entrar a la cueva y apenas se me ocurrio eso. Lo de pelear, bueno. Realmente no soy buena con los golpes. Ni Discord, tenemos brazos de fideo—Daniela dejo caer el brazo sobre el rostro de Samuel en forma de fideo mojando su rostro con salsa de tomate y trozos de carne y Daniela desaparecio reapareciendo ahora frente a el sentada sobre una estatua suya con la ropa de Samuel y su ballesta—No lo se querido Sam, luchar a tu nivel seria una perdida de tiempo. Obviamente tienes el poder para matarme pero no el suficiente para acabar con el caos en el mundo, aunque me ganes este mundo desaparecerá por culpa de todos que lo habitan. Asi que mejor que divertirnos un rato antes de que lo destruyan—Daniela se dejo caer sobre la estatua mirando de cabeza el museo suspirando.

—La niña tiene un punto Sam—Discord había tomado la forma de Samuel pero su rostro era la suya asustando a Samuel golpeándolo pero su mano atravesó su cuerpo como gelatina y Discord recobro su forma caminando hacia un lado ajustándose la ropa— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que responder con violencia? Rayos, si que son maleducados. Y uno que siempre trata de ayudarles—Discord camino hacia Daniela mirando la estatua y el museo—Querida, creo que es hora de actuar. Las chiquillas ya han liberado su poder.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? —Daniela se reincorporo viendo hacia el museo. Discord se sento sobre una butaca con una cubeta con rosetas de maíz— ¡Hey! Dame dame.

—Consiguete las suyas—Ambos peleaban sobre el maíz ignorando el hecho de que el museo estaba envolviéndose en un aura rosado y uno blanco. Sus paredes se estaban congelando y el aire comenzó a helarse mas notándose la escarcha en los brazos de Samuel quien al sentirse amenazado encendio su cuerpo de nuevo en llamas pero el frio era tanto que solo se podían ver algunas llamas y ascuas salir de su cuerpo. Todo el grupo se arrodillo ante el abismal frio hasta el Rey quien se aferro a sus pieles pero era inútil. Los griffins habían perdido el conocimiento y la arena dejo de devorarlos por el frio y Samuel se acerco a sus amigas quitándose la gabardina incinerándola dejándola caer en medio de las chicas quienes casi estaban hechas un ovillo sobre la nieve y escarcha.

—Mierda Regina, tu poder es. Horrible—Fluttershy dentro de Samuel seguía estando calida pero también se veía en peligro de que Samuel fuera incapaz de mantener su calor corporal y queria liberarse pero Samuel se lo prohibia por temor a que le hiriera el frio. Clarah estaba arrodillada también con Cherry en sus brazos calentándola con su cuerpo pero la pequeña estaba casi a la merced de la hipotermia que Clarah uso su magia para mantenerla casi fuera de peligro.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Eso era lo que queria! —Discord aplaudio viendo el museo congelado y Daniela sonreía viendo a Samuel luchando por no convertirse en hielo—Vamos Chiquillas. Vamos, liberen su poder para poder hacer lo que nosotros queremos. Ayúdennos a traer el caos—Los escombros que habían tapado la ventana se convirtieron en nieve y estallaron bañando toda la cueva en diminutos y elegantes copos de nieve y una suave ventisca salio de la ventana y entre una tormenta de nieve salio Regina, con sus botas de cuero negro con los bordes de oro y botones. Un pantalón de seda negro y una gabardina blanca elegante con tres gemas bordadas por un costado pero ahora las gemas tenían varios toques dorados en forma de rombo pero iban en espiral conectándose entre las gemas, bajo su gabardina se veía su sueter de color violeta pero ahora tenia un emblema bordado. Era la cabeza un unicornio blanco en perfil con la melena purpura. Clara referencia a Rarity y bajo la cabeza tenia dos "R" en cursiva, conexión entre los nombres de Regina y Rarity. Sus guantes de cuero negro tenían una gema azul en cada uno y los dedos de cada guante tenia un rombo dorado sobre el espacio de las uñas. Su cabello había tomado la similitud a la melena de Rarity pero larga como el cabello de Regina. Y tenia una pequeña tiara sujetando su cabello y un botón en forma de rombo sobre su oreja izquierda— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos querida! ¡Muestra tu encanto, congélanos de tu gran poder! Si es que puedes vaya—Regina se aparto y volteo apenas hacia atrás y de los escombros congelados salio Penelope. Aterrando a Samuel, por su prominente aspecto; Su faldón era de de color azul con una franja amarilla recorriéndolo en espiral a lo largo de la falda. Sus botas de oro ahora eran de color azul con rosa en los bordes y las rodilleras ahora eran en forma de globo. Su armadura era la misma. Pero su ave Fenix en el pecho había desaparecido y tenia el trio de globos en el pecho con sus respectivos colores y sus guanteletes tenían cada uno tres globos sin color y sus hombreras eran de color azul celeste, su cabello rubio se esponjo y tenia una franja rosada a lo largo de su cabellera. Y lo que mas le impacto a Samuel fue ver a Penelope sonreir como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Se podía ver su piel marcada por su sonrisa y sus ojos contraídos de aquel padecimiento—Oh, a ella si le cayo mal su transformación. Creo que tenemos un pequeñito problema con esa chica.


	47. Chapter 47

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC, ANTES QUE NADA PERDONEN LA DEMORA. ES QUE SE ME COMPLICARON ALGUNAS COSAS AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO Y TUVE QUE REACOMODAR UNAS IDEAS. DE HECHO AGRADEZCO MUCHO A UN AMIGO A AYUDARME CON DICHAS IDEAS PARA DARLE UN FINAL A ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. LO CUAL TAMBIEN DIGO QUE YA DEBERIAN DE FALTAR AL MENOS DOS CAPITULOS ANTES DE ACABAR EL ARCO DE HISTORIA. SI, ME EXCEDI MUCHO CON ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA PERO DIGAMOS QUE AQUI VIENE EL CLIMAX PARA LO QUE QUEDA ANTES DE TERMINAR. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**

* * *

—CAPITULO 47: LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; DEBIL HERMANDAD—

— _Querida Daniela, debo de sugerir que quizás esto fue mala idea._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Discord?_

— _Miralos, esos chiquillos ya han encontrado la mitad de los elementos. Les estas dando armas para liquidarnos._

— _Ah, si. Eso, sus elementos._

— _¿Y no piensas hacer algo? Vamos, hagamos algo divertido con los chiquillos. Hagamos lo que hice una vez con las torpes ponys en el laberinto de Canterlot._

— _Eso es muy aburrido Discord. Eso de ponerlas en contra es aburrido. Ademas no funciono tu plan y te convirtieron en piedra en aquel pueblucho de ponys._

— _Eso fue porque me confié. No crei que esa Twilight Sparkle fuera a reunir a sus amigas después de lo mal que le trataron. ¿Y que sugieres entonces?_

— _Ahora que lo dices, no he pensado mucho. Aunque podríamos divertirnos con ellos un poco mas. ¿A que dirección van?_

— _Se dirigen a Neo Canterlot, donde escondimos los elementos de la armonía._

— _¿Qué tal si hacemos unas cuantas llamadas notificando a los noticieros locales sobre el ladron de los elementos?_

— _¿Para que haríamos tal…? Oh, ya veo. Interesante Daniela. Muy interesante. No habría pensado algo tan descabellado._

— _Andando Discord. Tenemos que ver una ciudad en llamas._

Samuel y el resto de chicas aparecieron en la estación de trenes de Neo Canterlot. Mirando frente las vías ferroviarias colgantes donde coincidió que un tren paso a toda velocidad frente a ellos moviendo sus cabellos y quitando la nieve de sus hombros. Samuel sacudió la cabeza quitándose los restos de nieve al igual que las chicas. El suelo de la estación de trenes era de ladrillo con bloques de porcelana marmolado. A su lado había puertas de plástico donde había lectores de tarjetas para pagar el pasaje del tren magnético. Personas pasaban por las puertas esperando el próximo tren que iba a detenerse para llevarlos al otro distrito de la concurrida ciudad aunque había algunos que veian extrañados a los chicos forasteros.

—Sigo, sin entender. Que carajos paso—Penelope dio un paso al frente quitándose la nieve de los hombros, Samuel suspiro pasándose la mano por la barbilla girando el cuello tronándose los huesos— ¿Qué paso?

—Paso que congelaron toda la cueva, con Daniela, Discord, y Arthur incluidos. De no ser por mi hubiéramos terminado de la misma forma—Abigail suspiro estiro el cuerpo girando su cadera en círculos e inclinándose de atrás hacia adelante—La próxima vez no nos quieran matar en el proceso.

—Lo siento mucho Abigail. No sabíamos lo que pasaba—Regina tenia un pañuelo en mano quitándose la nieve de su sueter blanco y Rarity hacia lo mismo con su pelaje y melena—Sentiamos que algo nos llamaba. Era algo, instintivo.

—Y eso casi nos mata a todos. Además, Penelope ¿Qué era esa actitud tuya? —Samuel miro a ambos lados de la estación y la gente poco a poco iba prestando atención hacia el, intentando reconocerle y mas por su ropa.

—No lo se, estaba feliz. Queria hacer feliz a todos. No lo se, no me sentía yo misma. Saque un cañon y comencé a disparar confeti. Dios, Confeti. Era, raro. De locos—Samuel hizo la señal con la cabeza y camino hacia una de las terminales y puso su mano para sobre cargar la terminal y las puertas se abrieron y pasaron en fila siendo observados por cada vez mas gente.

—Vayamos a un lugar mas privado. Nos estan viendo, deben de saber quienes somos—Samuel siguió caminando al frente pasando por toda la terminal. Viendo al fondo las puertas hacia la ciudad mas importante del mundo. La utopia que tanto anhelaba Theresa con cientos de humanos y ponys caminando entre ellos, la mayoría tan centrados en sus vidas aburridas y cotidianas que no notaban la latente amenaza puesta por el Presidente Emmerich.

Samuel estaba encorvado con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando a todas partes y cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ellos este lo apartaba con el brazo causando molestia por la gente hacia el llamando mas la atención en vez de evitarla. Pero las miradas estaban sobre Fluttershy quien llevaba a rastras la gabardina de Samuel y tenia su bufanda alrededor del cuello con las ultimas marcas de nieve, las mujeres y las ponys se enternecían de la pegaso al verla mas pequeña de lo normal y mas por sus mejillas rosadas por el frio y su gran melena afelpada por la abrupta sequedad del aire.

Las chicas veian por su parte la gente quienes poco a poco reaccionaban hacia ellos, notándose como murmuraban entre ellos y otros sacando lo celulares tan futuristas tratando de buscar fotos que coincidieran con lo que veian pero apenas sabían quien iba al frente y la que iba al fondo, Samuel y las chicas salieron de la estación de trenes parándose en hilera viendo la ciudad con sorpresa. Fluttershy se quito la bufanda y la gabardina se la dio a Samuel y la primera desaparecio por la ausencia de magia en una suave capa de chispas que desaparecieron en el aire.

Frente a ellos estaba la ordinaria calle con personas transitando de un lado a otro ocupando la misma con una gran cantidad de ponys y personas. Edificios altos con grandes cristales azules y algunos con paneles solares en las esquinas proveyendo una fuente de energía valiosa asi como su llamativa estética. Había coches voladores.

Todos quedaron hipnotizados ante los vehículos voladores. Usando solo paneles redondos como llantas y estas emitían ondas amarillas que los mantenían sobre el suelo, semáforos con la misma función y todos iban muy a prisa sin detenerse con una sincronía perfecta entre cada alto y cruce. Inclusive había motocicletas de un lado a otro sin emitir ningun sonido molesto, gran variedad de vehículos en el cielo pasando entre los autobuses, como una autopista invicible. Al final de la manzana había un elevador de aire con una pasarela de unos cinco metros de longitud donde las personas esperaban el transporte publico o los taxis.

—Supongo que por eso Theresa queria venir a este lugar desde siempre—Penelope miraba de un lado a otro con el asombro al igual que el resto. Samuel bajo sus animos al escuchar el nombre de su hermanastra y bajo la mirada viendo a las personas quienes no tenían un vehiculo.

—No hemos venido a pasear chicas, debemos de terminar nuestra labor. No sabemos que harán Daniela y Discord cuando nos vean de nuevo—El tono de voz de Samuel se sentía la amargura y tristeza. Queriendo ocultar su tristeza por la puñada sentimental de Theresa el dia que todo comenzó. Tenian mucho tiempo fuera de Ahcamoth y queria descansar. Dejar de ser un monstruo que no es. Pero sabe y siente que seguirá siendo hasta que muera. El celular de Samuel zumbo en su pantalón y lo saco algo humedecido con migajas de nieve en la pantalla y le paso el dedo y la pantalla holográfica se extendió y apareció Barbara de nuevo con el pelo alborotado y ollin en su ropa. Samuel recobro su postura y tono de voz preocupándose por barbara apenas viéndola— ¿Qué sucede Barbara?

—Samuel, bueno. Me alegro sabiendo que ya llegaste a Neo Canterlot. Tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala. Y no te doy a escoger porque no tengo tiempo para hablar; Ahcamoth esta en una anarquía absoluta. Alguien de adentro comenzó a abrir candados de los sectores de la ciudad y la gente que sabia de la noticia comenzó a difundir la noticia y casi toda la ciudad esta en llamas. Solo hemos contenido el sector oeste, norte y Noroeste. Lo demás, **es un caos.**

—Mierda, ¿Y la buena?

—Esa era la buena—Samuel se maldijo entre dientes deduciendo fácilmente la ultima palabra "Caos" —La mala es que Theresa esta entre la gente que esta difundiendo la noticia, mis contactos dicen que fue ella quien uso sus conocimientos para hackear el sistema de seguridad de las paredes subterráneas y abrió las puertas hacia los demás sectores. Lo peor es que va junto con una chica y creo que es quien en verdad robo los elementos de la armonía.

—Mierda, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hace creer que la que le acompaña es la ladrona?

—Porque tiene la habilidad de aparecer en varios lugares a la vez, aparecer donde desea y pareciera que guía a Theresa a hacer esas cosas—Samuel miro a sus amigas quienes habían rodeado el celular escuchando en silencio a Bárbara, se apreciaba la tensión en el aire alrededor de ellos. Samuel suspiro con fuerza escuchándose su voz cansada incapaz de seguir hablando.

—Dinos Barbara ¿Qué ha hecho el gobierno ante esto? —Penélope no paraba de pensar en sus familiares y en sus hermanas menores. Al igual que los pasteleros al mismo que Pinkie Pie sentía incapaz de emitir una sonrisa aun por mas tenue que fuera.

—Estamos usando la fuerza, afortunadamente ha habido gente que se ha mantenido con calma y ha obedecido las ordenes de la FENU y ONUHE y han sido enviadas a refugios subterráneos lejos del caos en el exterior pero quienes se oponen a esto y tratan de cometer crímenes pensando que al final morirán y que ya nada tiene valor. Estamos viendo la forma de no causar muertes pero nuestros métodos de violencia pacifica no es capaz de calmar su ira.

— ¿Qué hay de nuestras familias? —Abigail se acerco y acaricio la melena de Applejack compartiendo la misma tensión que el resto.

—No se preocupen, mucho antes de que esto pasara nos encargamos de llevarnos a sus familias. Al ser seres cercanos a un agente de la FENU fueron llevados a refugios lejos del problema pero por ende tuvimos que decirles la razón del porque nos los llevamos. En un principio tuvieron miedo pero les contamos que ya estaban en camino buscándolos y que ya tenían mas del a mitad. ¿Tienen la mitad al menos verdad?

—Si, de hecho tenemos tres exactamente. Vinimos a Canterlot buscando las demás ya que aparecen en el espejo.

— ¡Asombroso! Ya que eso era lo que quería escuchar y querían escuchar los altos mandos. Ya que todos han confiado en ustedes. Se rumorea que si logran conseguir los elementos las princesas les darán algo asombroso como recompensa.

—Que me den una vida ordinaria—Samuel rompió el silencio mirando con esa antipatía suya y Bárbara corto su platica y las demás le veian a los ojos y el ignoraba eso—Tenemos la mitad de los elementos, lo que ha pasado con ellos es nuestro problema. Pero me alegro saber que alguien confía en nosotros. Bárbara, si ves a Theresa de nuevo no dudes en hacerle daño. Lo mismo va para Twilight. Si las atrapas mantenlas lejos de aquella chica. Es peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

—Entiendo Samuel… ¿Qué harán ahora?

—Buscar los elementos pero no sabemos como movernos por aquí.

— ¿Por qué no buscas a Simón? podría ayudarles en esto. Es un oficial de alto rango en la FENU—Samuel miro a Bárbara a los ojos que tal presión viajo hasta su casa y ella se sintió abrumada viendo a Samuel de esa forma—Quizás no lo hagas.

—Tienes un buen punto Barbara, pero Simón es de la FENU. No se si es de confiar y lo que menos quiero es tener que luchar contra el, por qué obviamente perderá.

—Pero no queda de otra Samuel, en nuestro lado se rumorea que gente consiguió escapar del aislamiento general y se fueron a otras ciudades para prepararse una revolución contra todo el gobierno.

—No te preocupes Bárbara, traeremos los elementos de la armonía. Y acabare con esa chica que comenzó todo esto. No te preocupes. Pero has caso a lo que te digo, si ves a Theresa y Twilight detenlas. Aléjalas de esa chica. No pueden acercarse a ella. Por favor Bárbara—Bárbara miro a Samuel en silencio y asintió varias veces suspirando.

—De acuerdo Samuel hare lo que me pides pero consigue los elementos de la armonía. Faltan pocos días para que este mundo termine. Los científicos creen que en un par de días se empezaran a notar cambios en el ambiente y la gente desaparecerá junto con los ponys. Tengan mucho cuidado chicos. Todos dependemos de ustedes.

—Gracias Bárbara, igualmente. Cuídate y no vayas a pelear por nada del mundo, deja que los demás arreglen el problema. Por favor.

—Gracias Samuel por ser tan sensible—Bárbara sonrió y la llamada se corto y Samuel guardo el celular levantando la vista hacia sus amigas quienes veían en silencio a Samuel. Teniendo esa empatía que a la larga le molesta a Samuel.

— ¿Y sabes como contactar a tu hermano? —Clarah tomo el hombro de Samuel y el asintió mirándola a los ojos y eventualmente a la calle.

—Y se como hacerlo, pero no tienen que ver que vienen conmigo. Solo síganme a la distancia, y con eso basta.

— ¿Qué haras? —Alina se acerco a Samuel pero el se alejo de las chicas mirando a los coches que volaban, mirando por las partes inferiores viendo las placas redondas que emitían energía mágica.

—Son bonitos los coches estos, absorben la energía del sol y dentro tienen un motor que transforma dicha energía y la convierte en magia que anula la gravedad del vehículo. Me molestan y me tapan el hermoso cielo azul—Samuel se envolvió en una capa mágica protectora y aumentando su peso con magia. Clarah fue la primera en notar la intención bandalica de Samuel que se aparto de todas casi corriendo y las demás apenas reaccionaron intentando disimular ignorancia yendo rumbos aleatorios. Fluttershy se quedo en su mismo lugar viendo a todas partes que de la tensión se quedo en su lugar ocultándose entre su melena sujetando su cola y Samuel escogio su victima, un vehiculo de color rojo convertible con un aspecto sugerente al parecer muy costoso. Inclusive vio al conductor quien hablaba por teléfono con lentes de sol y Samuel sonrio y apenas el coche se detuvo sobre Samuel el dio un salto atravesando el coche sin problema alguno, como si fuera un trozo de pan y el estruendo se escucho por toda la calle y Samuel quedo sobre el cofre del vehiculo con el pequeño motor en mano con el frasco de vidrio con la fuente mágica y la estrujo liberando un rayo que se disperso en el aire y el coche comenzó a descender lentamente y el conductor tartamudeaba de la horrible impresión dejando caer su celular y Samuel sonreía hacia el chofer burlándose por ser tan crédulo—Su carro me molesto cuando iba caminando. Lo siento—El coche se estrello contra el suelo, afortunadamente la gente noto toda la acción y corrieron con miedo dejando un gran espacio libre. Penelope y Clarah estaban decepcionadas por el absurdo plan de Samuel para llamar la atención cuando era algo que queria evitar.

— ¡ES UN ALDEBARAN DEL CAOS! ¡LLAMEN A LA FENU! —Una mujer grito a lo lejos señalando a Samuel con el dedo índice. Y la gente que se mantuvo en la escena sacaba sus teléfonos celulares al igual que los ponys, Samuel sonrio de mejilla a mejilla viendo el espectáculo creado a su alrededor.

— ¡Oh! Asi que aquí también me conocen, me alagan mucho. Me divertiré mucho destruyéndolos a cada uno de ustedes—Samuel saco su ballesta pero sin municion para no herir a la gente, pero esta ignorante no sabia tal detalle y apunto al chofer del vehiculo desbalijado quien temblaba del miedo viendo el arco de la ballesta apuntando entre sus ojos—Dime querida sabandija. ¿Quieres morir?

—Este idiota quiere que lo manden al polo norte—Penelope suspiro fastidiada, a su lado estaba Clarah riendo y Laina preocupada mirando sobre el hombro de Clarah con Lotus a su lado.

— ¡Vamos querida gente de la gran ciudad! ¡Traiganme a Simon Ariel, capitán de esta horripilante ciudad junto con Shining Armor! —Samuel comenzó a disparar al aire bolas de energía y estallaban en chispas rosadas. La gente corria de un lado a otro pero obviamente hcian lo que Samuel queria ya que Simon si era alguien de poder y reconocido por la gente. Las sirenas se oian a lo lejos y Samuel reia como loco sin dejar de disparar al aire balas falsas pero su actuación comenzaba a notarse ya que sudaba del cansancio por usar tanta magia. Pero para su mala suerte fue golpeado por un grupo de ponys alados con armaduras plateadas con toques rozados en los contornos. Algunos le despojaron de su ballesta y sobre ellos había un camión azul con las siglas blancas de la FENU pero una subcategoría popular desde la antigüedad "FENU SWAT" transmutada a un equipo equilibrado entre humanos y Equestres donde ambas partes son Aldebaran y son capaces de anular la magia de un Aldebaran del caos pero carecen de miembros. Que solo la capital del mundo disponía de este equipo— ¡Carajo! Quítense—Samuel comenzó a moverse a los lados intentando quitarse la docena de pegasos pero sus pesadas armaduras le impedían moverse y en sus manos colocaron esferas de metal para evitar usar su magia y un collar negro inhibiendo su fusión con su pony espejo. La gente grababa todo el alboroto con cierto alivio saliendo de los negocios poco a poco.

— ¡Arriba! —Un pony sobre el camión grito y todos los ponys se apartaron de Samuel y las esferas en sus manos se juntaron de golpe haciendo las esposas perfectas para un Aldebaran y una pesadilla para un Aldebaran del Caos— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres tu! —Samuel estaba sentado en el suelo mirando al pony sonriéndole, con su melena ondulando con el viendo formando un arcoíris azulado y del camión salio una placa de acero que imano las esposas y se elevo lentamente quedando colgado por las manos, los guardias volaron hacia el camión en dos hileras entrando por las puertas traseras y Clarah lanzo una diminuta chispa fusionándose en el cuerpo de Samuel y el camión desaparecio de golpe usando un tele transportador movil.

—Muy bien chicas, andando. Sabemos a donde fueron— Clarah saco a Cherryfeather debajo de su blusa y comenzó a rastrear la chispa que ella lanzo.

—Menos mal que no se llevaron a Shy—Laina camino hacia Fluttershy y ella miraba el coche hecho trizas con el humo gris saliendo lentamente y como el chofer apenas reaccionaba a la situación comenzando a gritar paralizado, se veía una grua detenerse a su lado y con ello ambulancias y mas organizaciones— ¿Te sientes mal por o que hizo Samuel?

—de hecho fue lo mas oportuno pero. Pudo haber habido otra forma—Shy se levanto lentamente sacudiendo su pelaje por los restos de metal y magia sonriendo. Las demás chicas poco a poco se reunian en el lugar inicial y eventualmente partieron hacia el centro. Donde estaba Samuel.

Samuel estaba atado de los pies y manos sentado en el suelo con el collar en su cuello y una en su frente. Sonreía viendo a todos los guardias apuntarle con armas paralizantes y los unicornios con sus lanzas mágicas. En un cuarto gris con cámaras de seguridad flotantes alrededor de Samuel sin quitarle la mirada encima.

—Chicos, chicos. Estupidos chicos. ¿Creen que eso bastara para detenerme? —Samuel se paso la lengua de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreir con un tono de voz tan arrogante que haría volver loco al mas tolerante de la sala—Son 14 en este cuarto. Ponen delante a sus espejos y ustedes detrás de ellos. Si uso mi magia, al menos mataria a los ponys. Ustedes, me divertiría un poco.

—Desgraciado, todos los aldebaran del Caos son tan arrogantes. Quisiera matarlos—Un guardia Equestre puso su primitiva lanza en el cuello de Samuel provocándole una carcajada corta— ¡¿De que te ries imbécil?!

—Es tan lindo ver a ustedes los ponys hablar de matar. Cuando ustedes antes vivian de petunias y dulces. Se nota que nuestra ideología se les metio hasta el culo. Y eso me es lindo. Venir a esta ciudad, demostrarle a su gente que no estan a salvo. Y que si no cumplen con mi exigencia. Moriran—Samuel expuso las esposas en un aura purpura apartando lentamente la lanza mágica y los humanos se acercaron apuntándole con las pistolas paralizantes. Pistolas de escuadra con una pequeña bobina en la parte inferior de la empuñadura con un rayo azul girando lentamente y el cañon se asemejaba a la de un rifle de francotirador por los orificios a los costados pero en vez de reducir el retroceso esto evitaba que el arma tuviera una sobrecarga y afectara al usuario—Oh vamos ¿Creen que bastaran esas tristes armas? Hablan con el Aldebaran mas letal del nuevo mundo.

—Y quien esta a punto de ir al polo norte por retar a la FENU—Simon apareció entre el grupo de guardias quienes aun teniendo a uno de los mayores exponentes de la FENU, casi mano derecha de la princesa Celestia y contacto mas cercano con ambas princesas. Lider nato por dirigir a todos los agentes de la FENU a lo largo del mundo contribuyendo con la seguridad totalitaria y resguardo de la mayoría de los Aldebaran que amenacen la falsa paz. Vestia un traje blanco con botones de oro, tenia un parche de un ave Fenix con las alas extendidas con las garras incrustadas sobre un sol amarillo. Unas placas de oro bajo el ave y en los hombros las palas de color lavanda con seis estrellas de plata, un rango recién añadido por el mismo presidente. El cual se nombra "Capitan Supremo de ejercito" El cual se le engloba bajo a su mando todos los recursos militares pero con dos fines; "Acabar con los Aldebaran rebeldes y mantener la paz" Dicho por el Presidente mundial—Shining Armor tenia razón al decirme que al que habían apresado era nada mas y nada menos que mi hermano menor.

—Que frio eres conmigo "Hermano" —Samuel calentó sus manos y el metal se fundio y todos se acercaron a Samuel con el metal deslizándose lentamente al suelo dejando una mancha plateada, Samuel movia los dedos lentamente—En serio Simon, sus esposas son muy incomodas.

—No vamos a darle el lujo a los Aldebaran del caos la comodidad de unas esposas. No merecerían nada—Simon se arrodillo frente a Samuel levantando la mano. Con un guante blanco de seda y poco a poco los oficiales dejaban de apuntarle pero la desconfianza aun seguía sobre Samuel—Dime Samuel ¿A que viniste a Neo Canterlot? ¿Qué es lo que ganas con amenazar a la pacifica gente de aquí?

—Me perdi, queria ver a mi amado hermano y al no saber como encontrarlo. Bueno, hice lo mejor que se hacer. Hacer el crimen con mi nombre dado por la gente que me creo—Samuel fundio el metal de sus pies y rompió el collar de su cuello y cabeza recargándose en la pared mejor.

—Pudiste haberle dicho a Theresa, ella tiene mi numero o a Carol. Asi pude haberte dado una escolta para que te traigan a salvo. No a que tu seas un prisionero.

—Bueno, cuando roban los elementos de la armonía y tu eres el principal centro de atención dudo mucho que ser escoltado a un lugar a salvo no es la mejor opción. ¿O si? —Simon se quedo callado mirando a Samuel a los ojos y el sonreía con esa misma actitud pero ahora se veía en sus ojos la tristeza.

—He visto el desastre de Ahcamoth. Dime por favor Samuel ¿Theresa vino contigo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¡Theresa se quedo! Apenas nos dijeron que los elementos fueron robados por un Aldebaran del caos ella dudo de mi y de Clarah. Y se quedo en la ciudad. Hace unos pocos minutos me dijeron que ella es quien esta esparciendo el caos en la ciudad.

—Pense que la traerías. No crei que Theresa hiciera eso. Quedarse y ser quien haga los problemas.

— ¿Traerla? ¿Me estas jodiendo, "Hermano"? Es claro que Theresa se preocuparía por ella misma, al darse cuenta que siempre sere el centro de atención a los problemas. Que todos temerían de mi, ella dudo. Desde el primer momento en el que yo. Samuel deje de ser un humano y me convirtieron en esto. Tuvo miedo, por eso me metio una computadora en el cerebro. Por eso nunca se aparto de mi lado, fue para investigarme. Por si un dia me volvia loco ella detenerme. Dime Samuel ¿Acaso piensas igual que ella? ¿Solo me tratas bien por miedo o acaso hubo una pizca de simpatía hacia mi? —Samuel bajo la mirada suspirando. Los guardias ponys y humanos dudaban si tomar acciones contra Samuel. Pero Simon se veía confundido. Ajetreado. Incapaz de dar una orden letal contra Samuel por haber dejado a su única hermana en aquella ciudad—Lo supuse, siempre supe que tu y Theresa me trataban para evitar que yo les hicera algo…

—Te equivocas. Te equivocas Samuel, mi hermana y yo te queremos mucho. Te queremos bastante, Quizas Theresa se dejo llevar por la situación. O si en verdad se siente asi debe de tener un escarmiento. Pero yo Samuel te quiero mucho. Eres mi hermano, aunque no seas de sangre eres de la familia y la familia se ama sin importar nada—Samuel puso su dedo sobre el corazon de Samuel. El miraba en silencio esa mirada llena de franqueza absoluta—Y este corazon vive para la familia. Porque tu también nos amas, aun tu carácter horrible. No sigues queriendo, si no nos quisieras no hubieras viajado por el mundo buscando los elementos de la armonía.

—El presidente te dijo ¿No? ¿Para vigilarme?

—Para nada, Carol me lo contó. Me dijo como te metiste al museo para buscar pistas del elemento de la risa y este se encontraba cerca del artico. Y como partieron en ese instante a buscar el elemento siguiente. Y por eso no pienso interferir en tu misión. Si el presidente te exigió que los consiguieras era porque tu eres la clave para esto. Resolver este gran caso que solo un Aldebaran del caos sabe resolver. Asi que deja de lloriquear para llamar la atención y vamos a por tus amigas…—La puerta estallo en cientos de escombros y la puerta metalica callo con un fuerte rebote, los guardias voltearon apuntando a los intrusos. Pero sus armas fueron succionadas de sus manos por pequeños orbes negros con purpura y Samuel se inclino a un lado sonriendo viendo a Clarah en la puerta junto con Cherryfeather sobre su cabeza, Laina, Lotus, Alina, Fluttershy y Abigail.

—Se te adelantaron un poquitín Simon—Simon bajo la mirada suspirando tallándose los ojos y se levanto lentamente girando viendo a las chicas de frente. Avergonzado al ver a sus hombres desarmados y rindiéndose tan cobardemente.

—Seas hermano de nuestra amiga no significa que puedas torturar a Samuel—Abigail dio un paso al frente con grandes gotas de sudor del nerviosismo que tenia al enfrentar a Simon.

—No le he hecho nada. Esta vivito y coleando. Mucho menos en una capsula criogenica—Simon se aparto y mostro a Samuel parándose lentamente estirando sus brazos y piernas—Siento mucho Clarah que mis hombres sean tan cobardes para luchar contra ti. Aunque tuviste ventaja.

—No te preocupes Simon, de todos modos no iba a hacerles nada.

— ¿Y las demás? ¿Vinieron con ustedes?

—Si, de hecho estan esperando afuera del edificio. Creen que estaban torturando a Samuel y esperaban una señal nuestra para entrar.

— ¿No es algo excesivo? Vamos, torturar a Samuel es una odisea. En fin, Samuel queria mi atención y la obtuvo. ¿Qué necesitan de mi?

—De ustedes mas bien, Necesito de tu gente—Samuel camino hacia las chicas parándose a un lado de Fluttershy quien Samuel le acariciaba la melena.

— ¿Qué cosa necesitas?

—El elemento de la lealtad esta aquí en la ciudad junto con el de la amabilidad. Y la chica que los robo también. ¿Conoces a Daniela Scottham? —Simon afirmo la respuesta en silencio. No era necesario una explicación al tener el máximo acceso a la red de la FENU.

—Ella es la Aldebaran del caos denominada Discordia. Obviamente el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo. Ella robo los elementos de la armonía y los difundio por el mundo. Tenemos tres a nuestro poder pero el problema es que ha estado jugando con nosotros.

— ¿Y que quieren de nosotros? ¿Detenerla?

—Para nada, detener a alguien que altera la realidad a su antojo es imposible. Aunque quiero que nos ayudes a volver a Ahcamoth cuando tengamos todos los elementos.

— ¿Y donde los tienen? Es mejor dárnoslos para demostrarle al presidente que estaba equivocado—Samuel sonrio mirando a Abigail y ella saco la piedra anaranjada de su bolsillo.

—Sabes que no me gusta llevarte la contraria, pero también me gusta retar a la gente. Si te damos los elementos tarde o temprano la FENU nos dara la espalda. Mejor ayudanos primero a detener el caos de la ciudad y luego veremos si les damos las piedras. Tu decides Simon—Simon se cruzo de brazos golpeando el piso con el pie varias veces mirando la piedra que sostenia Abigail.

—De acuerdo, los ayudaremos. Pero hagamos esto rápido. La gente comienza a sospechar. ¿A dónde crees que debamos ir primero?

—Al lugar mas importante de este maldito planeta—Samuel saco el espejo mirando el reflejo. Un reflejo que hasta le causaron escalofríos. Suspiro y giro el espejo hacia Simon y en su imagen se veía el castillo en la ciudad de Neo Canterlot. Un castillo de mármol y oro sobre la montaña mas alta al final de la ciudad, con grandes torres por todas partes y un gran arco de oro donde un sendero humilde de pasto bajaba hacia la tan metalica ciudad. El castillo de las dos princesas de Equestria.


	48. Chapter 48

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, CON ANTES DECIRLES QUE PERDONEN LA DEMORA COMO PARA HABERLES TRAIDO UN CAPITULO ALGO CORTO. PERO DURANTE LA SEMANA TUVE ALGUNOS CONFLICTOS CREATIVOS QUE AL FINAL TERMINO APENAS AYER, EN FIN. TAMBIEN LES QUIERO RECORDAR QUE ME HICE UN Ask YA QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA ME GUSTARIA MANTENERME EN CONTACTO CON USTEDES Y PUES HACER UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK O UN TWITTER SE ME HACE MUCHO PARA MI XD ASI QUE PUES SI GUSTAN PUEDEN DARSE UNA VUELTA Y PREGUNTAR LO QUE GUSTEN, EL OBJETIVO ES QUE HAYA ESE ACERCAMIENTO Y PUEDA ACLARAR SUS DUDAS. ME ENCUENTRAN COMO "Arturo Cortes" CON FOTOS DE CELESTIA DE PERFIL Y DE PORTADA, SIENTO QUE ES LA FORMA MAS RAPIDA XD EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 48: LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; EL CASTILLO DE NEO CANTERLOT Y EL INICIO DEL FIN CAOTICO—

—Realmente esto es una locura. Esto me podría costar el trabajo Samuel.

—Que va, aunque te despidan puedes encontrar trabajo fácilmente. Practicamente eres un príncipe. Con solo estar relacionado con Carol.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Que sea novio de Carol no significa que solo la amo por su dinero.

—Y es por eso que si pierdes el trabajo ella te puede conseguir uno. Te verias chulo como su mayordomo. Bien, ya esta. Creo que con esto podemos entrar al castillo de Canterlot.

Samuel miro montaña arriba viendo el sendero con bloques de piedra adornando toda la cuesta, notándose los espacios que había entre bloques. Con la base del castillo asomándose sobre la montaña y haciendo sombra parcial sobre ellos. Samuel vio a sus amigas listas a subir haciendo uso de sus mortales pies ya que esa zona estaba protegida solo para que las princesas usaran su magia. Pero Samuel sabia y comprendia como anular tal efecto anti magico. Simon bajo la camisa de su uniforme y sujeto sus botones lentamente mostrándose una ultima vez el aparato magico que serviría de antena para que Samuel y compañía pudieran usar su magia, con la confianza que nadie revisaría a Simon al ser el capitán del ejercito humano y pony. Shining Armor tenia su chaleco anti balas de la FENU pero bajo de el estaba el espejo magico con los demás aparatos que han servido a lo largo de la aventura y el tenia el mismo miedo de Simon de perder el trabajo que han cuidado desde que fueron escogidos por la Princesa Celestia y la Directora Celeste.

Samuel empujo a su hermanastro y comenzó a avanzar con miedo viéndose pasar una casi invisible capa que anulo su magia personal y Shining Armor paso por esa pared mágica y la magia en su cuerno desaparecio por completo. Clarah sin dudar paso por el lugar, detrás de ella siguieron las chicas quedando Samuel atrás solo con Fluttershy y Laina quienes estos dos se miraron a los ojos y sin decirse nada cruzaron la pared invisible viéndose anulada su magia pero por parte de Samuel fue un proceso diferente. Al ser el un Aldebarán aun mas poderoso que Clarah su cuerpo se envolvió en una nube roja que se disipo en el aire y Samuel perdió el aliento por varios segundos que le impedían respirar hasta que su cuerpo se adapto a estar carente de magia. Pero sus amigas no notaron su dolor porque el lo ha escondido muy bien pero ya no sabe cuándo caerá arrodillado llorando del dolor que le tortura por dentro y quema sus órganos por la falta del suero.

Se limpio el sudor y camino detrás de Simon y Shining Armor por una cuesta en diagonal pasando lentamente bajo el castillo. al pie de la montaña se podía ver un enorme pilar de piedra y oro que soportaba el peso del gran castillo y Samuel veía los señalamientos bajo el pilar donde se advertía no acercarse a dicho pilar y usar un vehículo para llegar al castillo. Cosa que Samuel vio innecesario. Samuel regreso la mirada hacia el frente y la cuesta era indiferente y no mostraba algo interesante, solo una mancha de caucho de los vehículos que antes transitaban antes de que se usaran los exclusivos vehículos anti gravedad. Con los arboles por el lado derecho acomodados en hilera para dar un aspecto mas agradable al agotador camino. Viendo como la ciudad se hacia cada vez mas pequeña con cada paso que daban hasta llegar a una curva cerrada y la carretera se estrechaba de forma que solo un vehiculo podría transitar y antes del estrecho se veía un aparcamiento para dos vehículos y una caseta vacia. Pero esto no fue de interés alguno, aunque las malas vibras se podían sentir a partir de ese momento. La energía que emanaba ese lugar abrumaba a Samuel y a Clarah.

El Castillo de Canterlot era conocido por todos en el Nuevo Mundo. No solo por ser el hogar de las Princesas de Equestria sino también por ser el principal cuartel general de los lideres militares del Nuevo Mundo y el cielo sobre el castillo estaba protegido con un hechizo tan potente que ni un misil Havok-α o la ira del Aldebaran del Caos mas fuerte podría romperlo. Tambien el castillo fue construido con materiales únicos y específicos que de igual manera que resistirán todo tipo de cataclismo. Aun cuando el universo vuelva a colapsar esos muros nunca caerán. Quizas como señal de la fortaleza que ambas hermanas exponen al Nuevo Mundo.

Samuel y las chicas veian en silencio el castillo mostrarse sobre su gran base. Comenzando ver una cascada artificial car por uno de sus costados. Escuchándose el agua chisporrotear y caer a un agujero con una rejilla de acero y oro. Penelope veía todo esto con inocente maravilla. Es la primera vez que conoce un lugar de este tipo y que refleje cierta tranquilidad. No se podía escuchar aves, vehículos, personas peleando o cualquier tipo de molestia. Todo estaba en silencio, en su mente sonaba la suave melodía de un arpa. Señal de su cautive.

Laina en su mente trataba de pensar en cosas mas normales. Lejos de esa ridícula aventura, forzada por Daniela y Discord. Tratando de imaginarse a ella misma con Samuel en una cita. Tratando de romper su duro corazon y obligarlo a olvidar a Cassandra. Cuando todo fue forzado, algo quedo dentro de Samuel aunque no sabe que Samuel esta confundido. Despechado, y su corazon ahora se ha detenido. Esperando a que termine todo y desea terminar también con su vida de cualquier forma. Pero aun asi Laina sin saber esto, se imaginaba en el restaurant mas caro de Ahcamoth, con un vestido tan caro que no podría pagarlo hasta dentro de cinco años, con un peinado que nunca volveria a usar en su vida. Ambos en aquel lugar, que se volveria en su lugar magico. Todo mientras veía la cascada caer y como se reflejaba un delicado arcoíris.

Simón veía a su uniforme, apenas notándose el chaleco y los dispositivos de la institución contraria. Aquella que se encarga de mantener la verdadera paz entre ambas especies y evitar una nueva guerra. Temeroso de perder su puesto. Aquel puesto que le tomo tantos años conseguir y todas las personas y ponys que aparto en su camino. Todo para tener la gran bendición de la sublime y todopoderosa Celestia. Eterna gobernante de su gente, aun antes de haber terminado en la Tierra. Ella cuidaba a su especie con amor y bondad, sabiendas que era odiada por algunos. Por considerarla menos que su hermana, quien fue caprichosa y egoísta. Y aun asi, cuida de todos por igual. Manteniendo sus labores aun cuando es oprimida por la organización humana. La FENU.

Y su subida durara un buen rato. En la que los personajes no pensaran en otra cosa que solo ellos mismos. Siendo egoístas por naturaleza, pero en otra parte del mundo. En la ciudad de Ahcamoth, donde Theresa. Sufria, al notar que fue manipulada por la Aldebaran del Caos. Ahora esta escondida en los alcantarillados mientras sobre su cabeza y la cabeza de Twilight Sparkle se escuchaban explosiones, disparos y gritos sin fin. Todo por haber abierto las puertas de la ciudad, **las puertas del caos.** En sus manos tenia un aparato rectangular con una pantalla delgada. Con un par de botones y perillas. Usando un desarmador trataba de repararlo mientras que Twilight daba luz a su alrededor. Ambas ignorando el hedor de la alcantarilla. Sin importarles que sus ropas y pelaje estuvieran llenas de mugre y heces. Intentaban algo.

—Vamos, tiene que quedar—Theresa se limpio las lagrimas y el sudor tratando de mantener sus manos quietas del temblor que la atrofiaban. Pero su orgullo mancillado y el miedo le daban su merecida tortura— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No queda! ¡Mierda!

—Vamos Theresa, tu puedes hacerlo. Trata de mover las perillas mientras aprietas el tornillo de reinicio—Twilight veía el aparato con lastima y tristeza, se limpio la tierra de sus mejillas pero solo logro expandir la mancha hasta casi sus labios pero eso no le dio interés.

— ¡Ya lo intente! ¡Nada de eso sirve! —Theresa lanzo el aparato que reboto en la pared de la cloaca cayendo cerca del delgado canal con agua sucia. Se recargo en sus rodillas abrazandolas—Si no enciende significa que Samuel se lo quito de la cabeza.

—Es imposible Theresa, si se quita la computadora neuronal significaría que perdería la sensibilidad en la mitad de su cuerpo. Es arriesgado sin ningun procedimiento medico.

— ¡Es Samuel! A el no le importan esos detalles. El hara lo que sea necesario—Theresa suspiro limpiándose las lagrimas con sus rodillas mirando hacia el portal oscuro de las alcantarillas viendo el abismo que se generaba en la oscuridad lejos de la luz purpura de Twilight— ¿Por qué Twilight? ¿Por qué nos quedamos? ¿Por qué le dimos la espalda?

—Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. Si queríamos, si queríamos alcanzar a nuestro hermano. Debemos de respetar las leyes—Twilight miro hacia el aparato lanzando diminutas chispas por el golpe soplando el flequillo de su melena—Hicimos lo correcto Theresa.

—Pero mi hermano, mi querido hermano. Esta arriesgando su vida para salvarnos. Nuestras amigas van con el, ellas. Si tuvieron el valor de seguirlo. Sin tener miedo.

—Quizas fue eso que nos evito acompañarlo. El miedo—Twilight levanto la mirada hacia una pequeña rendija donde se podía ver el cielo lleno de nubes grises y llamas a causa del caos generado—Hemos hecho cosas tan geniales que Samuel pudo haber destruido en un momento. Desde que se convirtió en un Aldebaran del caos. Nunca fue nuestro hermano.

— ¡Twilight! —Theresa grito tan fuerte que retumbo en todas las cloacas que aturdio a Twilight y ella bajo la mirada con ese miedo viendo a Theresa recobrando su postura lentamente limpiándose las lagrimas. Recargo su cabeza en la mohosa pared mirando hacia el mismo orificio—Samuel es nuestro hermano, el. Es nuestro amado hermano, aun cuando sea un peligro. Es de la familia. Aunque nuestra traición nunca será perdonada cuando el siempre nos ha ayudado y nosotras solo le ayudamos esa ves contra Cassandra. Pero ahora, esto. El mundo se va a terminar si Samuel no regresa con los elementos de la armonía. Arriba es un caos y nosotras aquí abajo escondidas como cobardes porque tenemos miedo.

—Tienes razón Theresa, tenemos miedo. Y lo seguiremos teniendo aun cuando Samuel regrese. Porque no sabemos que cosas hara cuando llegue a la ciudad. Si es un enemigo. O si es nuestro hermano. Pero lo que se, es que el volverá…

— ¡CIUDADANOS DE AHCAMOTH! ¡ESTA ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ACABAR CON SUS CRIMENES! —Theresa y Twilight miraron hacia la pequeña abertura y se vio la figura de una princesa de Equestria, con sus alas extendidas y sus ojos blancos con aquellas pupilas negras como un reptil—¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE GENEREN MAS MIEDO INNECESARIO! —Theresa sonrio bajando la mirada y tomo el aparato con ambas manos con una lagrima cayendo sobre la pantalla recorriéndola por lo largo hasta pasar por una abertura.

—Supongo que esto es el fin, no veremos a nuestro hermano hasta que todo termine. Si es que vuelve.

—Eso parece—Twilight se recargo en el hombro de Theresa con una gruesa lagrima que paso por todo su peludo rostro hasta llegar a su hocico y caer en una gota. Una luz blanca comenzó a caer sobre ellas y ellas veian el aparato sobre la luz que les iba cegando cada vez mas.

— ¡NUESTRA IRA CAERA SOBRE AQUELLOS QUE NOS RETEN, LA IRA DE LA NOCHE CAERA SOBRE USTEDES! ¡DEBILES MORTALES! —Y asi una gran luz cubrió todas las cloacas borrando la oscuridad cegando a ambas hasta que no supieron si eran conscientes de su realidad o todo había sido enviado al mundo de los sueños— ¡HE AQUÍ SU NUEVA PRISION, CUANDO APRENDAN LA ARMONIA SERAN LIBERADOS DE SUS SUEÑOS!

Por otra parte del mundo. Apenas llegando al gran arco de piedra y oro. Samuel y las chicas estaban de pie viendo el puente de madera sobre el rio escuchándose el agua caer hacia por donde ellos habían pasado momentos antes, con varios guardias Equestres con sus armaduras de oro y plata. Con lanzas de madera y punta de acero. viendo detrás de los guardias otro arco que llevaba directamente al gran recibidor del castillo viéndose las escaleras con una gran alfombra roja y en la pared dos vitrales que representaban el dia y la noche y había una bifurcación paralelo con dos escaleras hacia las alas este y oeste del castillo. Simon se detuvo mirando el arco y miro a Samuel y este le apunto con la cabeza dar el siguiente paso. Simon trago saliva y vio a Shining Armor quien se armo de valor sobre Simón y dio un paso al frente dando una decena de pasos hasta pararse frente a los guardias que aquellos se pararon con firmeza frente a Shining Armor. Simon sonrio caminando a un lado de Simon.

—Capitan Armor, es un honor tenerlo aqui—El guardia bajo la cabeza con educación, el otro guardia lo imito con formalidad— ¿Qué lo trae al castillo de las Princesas?

—Vengo a atender unos asuntos importantes con las princesas—El guardia miro a su compañero con extrañes y sospecha por pocos segundos.

—Capitan Armor, debería de saber usted que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estan en Ahcamoth resolviendo el caos desatado por un Aldebaran del caos.

—Nos quisimos anticipar a su regreso por eso hemos venido directamente al castillo y esperarlas en la sala de espera—El guardia quien estaba del otro extremo noto la presencia de los demás mirando a Samuel de primeras viéndolo con intriga.

—Capitan Simon, ¿Quiénes son los niños que le acompañan? —Simon miro al otro guardia y miro a Samuel con las amigas agrupándose detrás de el viendo en silencio la conversación. Simon trago saliva.

—Son unos becarios que escogi de una preparatoria. Ellos verán como funcionan las cosas por aquí y aquellos con mejores notas tendrán la oportunidad de entrar a nuestras filas—Simon miro a Samuel con unas gotas de sudor que apenas se notaban pero su postura era delatadora que los guardias le miraron por un buen rato— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan cuestionarme?

—No lo se capitán Simon. Usted no es tan informal al hablar. Y el Capitan Armor lo veo algo mas. Ancho—Aquel guardia dio un paso al frente estirando su cuello mirando el pecho de Shining Armor viendo de un lado a otro su figura.

— ¡Cuide sus palabras soldado! No permitiré que se burle de mi aumento de peso—Shining armor inflo el pecho y el guardia se reincorporo sudando del miedo. Shining Armor miro a Simon asintiendo—Tienen suerte que andemos de buen humor, pero no olvidare esta ofensa. Entraremos y esperaremos a que las Princesas vuelvan. No queremos escoltas, sabemos el camino.

— ¡SI SEÑOR! —Shining Armor camino al frente pasando por los guardias y Simon por igual viéndolos a los ojos intentando mantener su postura pero los artefactos que tenia en su estomago le pesaban además del miedo a violar las leyes. Samuel y las demás caminaron detrás de el mirando a los guardias temblando apenas del miedo, y pasaron por el puente de madera y pasar el arco estando en el recibidor del castillo y no se podía ver a nadie cerca.

—No pensé que pasaríamos tan facilmente—Clarah se paro a un lado de Simon dándole una palmada en el hombro riendo. El volteo molesto causándole mas risa—Si que tiene un don para evadir los problemas.

—No puedo creer que hayamos pasado tan fácil, tiene carácter pero como que no sabe mentir—Penelope se paro a un lado de Simon con las manos en su cadera sonriendo. Simon miraba al suelo apenado hombros caidos—Oh vamos, no se deprima. Hizo esto por un bien común. Andando, diganos donde podemos sacar nuestros juguetes.

—No me gusta mentir, Penelope. Hice un juramento ante la princesa Celestia, y esto seria traición.

—No seas llorón—Clarah golpeo el hombro de Simon y paso su mirada por todo el castillo moviendo la cabeza a todos los lados— ¿A dónde crees que debamos ir Cherry? —Cherry se asomo por el escote señalando hacia su derecha— ¡Perfecto! Andando chicos.

Samuel sonrio y tomo a Simon del hombro y Fluttershy a Shining Armor sonriéndole pero no fue de mucha ayuda aunque le calmo una piza a su temor al ver sus inocentes ojos azulados. Caminando hacia el ala este del castillo entrando por los largos y altos pasillos, con grandes arcos sobre ellos y en las paredes recuadros con la historia de Equestria retratada a lo largo de su historia, sin ser parte de la sociedad humana. La mayoría de los recuadros eran campos verdes llenos de vida a través de las estaciones del año. Donde cada estación se veía un bosque aparecer en medio del campo y al final. En el invierno un castillo. Sobresaliendo por las copas de los arboles, Samuel miro con atención todos los recuadros. Viendo cosas que nunca antes había visto, intrigado. Temeroso.

Fluttershy veía los paisajes y un dolor en su pecho lastimaba su corazon, sus orejas temblaban con cada paso que daban. Rainbow Dash apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ver los cuadros, ver esos cielos nublados, despertaba un viejo y abandonado instinto. Un instinto que deseaba salir de su cuerpo y tomar el control. Pero la pizca de humanidad dentro de ella le evitaba causar un desastre. Y era un instinto que las demás ponys percibían únicamente; Rarity al ver los hermosos campos verdes ya tenia en mente un gran conjunto para la primavera, otra para el verano y para el otoño. Ni hablar del magno conjunto de invierno. Lotus y Aloe veian los arboles y no paraban de pensar en como saciarse de los extractos curativos y acogedores para sus métodos de curación herbaria.

Trataron en no pensar eso durante su camino hacia el destino dado por Cherryfeather. Quien era la única que no experimentaba tales males instintivos. O quizas no experimentaba sus experimentos del antes. Llegaron al final del pasillo y se abrió en dos direcciones y Cherry señalo a su izquierda y no muy lejos se veian unas escaleras pero había mas guardias, humanos. Con armas que si podrían matarles y listos para disparar a cualquiera que no fuera el Capitan Armor o al Capitan Simon. Samuel se cruzo de brazos, miro a sus amigas y corrió hacia los guardias extendiendo sus brazos. Aun sin su magia era capaz de muchas cosas, sus pisadas retumbaron por el pasillo llamando la atención de los guardias al pie de la escalera apuntando sus armas a Samuel, apenas pusieron el dedo en su gatillo gritándole que no avanzara, sus rostros tenían las manos de Samuel estrellándolos contra las paredes escuchándose sus cráneos estrellarse con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlos pero no para matarlos. Aunque eso no lo aseguraba Samuel. Se acomodo la ropa y sus amigas caminaron hacia el, Penelope golpeo a Samuel en la cara regañandolo, Simon veía con pena y vergüenza a sus hombres inconscientes, sintiéndose inútil por la poca resistencia que tuvieron contra Samuel.

Subieron las escaleras en caracol dando tres vueltas pasando por el segundo piso y detenerse en el tercero. Viendo mas pasillos a sus costados y uno al frente. Simon reconocia el lugar por donde pasaban por lo que no le daba una buena sensación hacia donde irían. Pero esto calmaba cada vez mas a Samuel porque obteniendo los elementos. Regresaran a Ahcamoth donde el ha visto el ultimo elemento con el espejo. Siguieron caminando recto con cuidado con Samuel al frente y Clarah detrás de ellos para evitar una emboscada, viendo por su lado izquierdo una gran serie de ventanas que mostraban el patio central del castillo donde se veía el gran y extenso jardín lleno de vida y animales silvestres. Con pocos guardias Equestres paseando entre los senderos y arboles cuidando a los animales que tanto ama la Princesa Celestia.

En el tejado del castillo se veian a los guardias humanos y espejos de los que estaban en el jardín viendo al exterior. Con armas de la especie. Algunos sobre las torres de vigilancia con rifles de francotirador y los pegasos volando alrededor de las torres para apoyar en la visión. Samuel vio esto con gran interés, viendo por la ventana memorizándose sus movimientos, viendo cuando los pegasos les daban la espalda y los guardias de la torre se intercambiaban puestos descuidando sus espaldas. Viendo el jardín como los ponys pasaban entre los arboles perdiendo visión hacia lo que estaba fuera del diminuto bosque. Viendo como se paseaban entre los arbustos perdiéndose y ver la entrada al castillo descuidada. Analizando todo en silencio hasta que Cherryfeather aterrizo sobre su cabeza. golpeándole la frente con su pequeñísimo casco.

—Debo de preguntar Clarah ¿Cómo es que terminamos siendo guiados por ella? —Samuel tomo del lomo a Cherry como a un gato colgándolo de su piel y Clarah la tomo con sus dos manos acariciándola.

—Es su instinto Samuel, cuando estamos en un lugar aparentemente peligroso ella me dice a donde ir, para estar a salvo.

—Crei que le estábamos haciendo caso al espejo—Cherry mordio el dedo índice de Clarah y ella levanto la mirada y un escuadron de guardias se aproximaba muy lejos, escuchando sus pisadas retumbar. Samuel se trono los huesos de las manos pero Penelope le tomo de la solapa de su gabardina jalándolo hacia una habitación subiendo unos escalones cortos pasando por un gran portal de oro entrecerrándola detrás de ellos, Clarah veía como el gran escuadron caminaba por todo el frente hasta desaparecer en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué clase de seguridad tienen Simon? Son muy pero muy exagerados en este asunto—Clarah cerro la puerta lentamente viendo a Simon en pie sacudiéndose su traje del polvo sacandose los aparatos bajo su ropa y Shining Armor por igual dándoselos a Samuel y grupo.

—Son equipos de patrullaje. Cuando mis hombres no responden sus llamados de seguridad se envía un equipo esperando lo peor. Listos para matar y si ven que en verdad no estan se aisla el castillo, nada entra. Nada sale hasta que lleguen las princesas o peor. El presidente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Samuel veía el espejo limpiándole el cristal del sudor de Simon y Regina sacudia el celular que Shining Armor guardo en su estomago salpicando su sudor al aire notándose el disgusto de Regina y Rarity.

—Diria que unos diez minutos antes que noten los cuerpos. Otros dos minutos en lo que avisan al cuartel subterraneo y unos cinco minutos antes de que los altos mandos estén aquí. Unos 13 minutos para salir de aquí.

—Nosotros nos iremos, tu te quedaras aquí. Este es tu lugar de trabajo después de todo—Samuel limpio el cristal del espejo viendo su reflejo y el reflejo de una pared grande y con cientos de colores. Volteo lentamente viendo la pared notando los grandes vitrales de diez metros de altura. Un candelabro sobre sus cabezas con telas de color guinda cayendo en arcos sobre las paredes. Y movio la cabeza hacia el frente viendo el gran trono dorado. Sobre dos escalones y una pequeña cascada a los lados, trago saliva viendo el gran trono. Se tomo del cuello viendo las dos gemas legendarias en la posadera. Y miro a Fluttershy y ella estaba hipnotizada por la piedra al igual que Rainbow Dash. Miro a Rebecca y ella apenas entendia lo que veía—Chicas, creo que estamos en el peor lugar posible de todos—Todas las chicas voltearon lentamente viendo el gran trono de la Princesa Celestia. Quedando boquabiertas. Viendo el respaldo ovalado con ese marco de oro pero con cojines guindas. Y sobre el respaldo un vitral con planetas rodeando el astro Rey pero no eran planetas de la Tierra. Eran otros planetas, vestigios de los astros Equestres.

— ¿Qué hacemos Samuel? —Laina se le emparejo a Samuel viendo las gemas girar sobre su eje lentamente. Comenzando a centellear ante la presencia de las elegidas—Creo que debemos pasar en una en una hasta que seamos elegidas.

—No, no hay tiempo. Si queremos salir antes que estos idiotas se den cuenta de nuestra intrusión debemos de hacerlo todos. Menos las que ya tienen sus piedras—Samuel dio un paso al frente suspirando. Miro a sus amigas quienes veian en silencio su intrépida acción. Penelope se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa al igual que Abigail, Regina se cruzo de brazos. Las ponys miraron en silencio a lado de sus amigas elegidas y Samuel junto con las se pararon aun lado del otro. mirando las gemas brillar lentamente. Samuel miro a Clarah asintiendo y ella le hizo lo mismo repitiendo el proceso hasta llegar a Alina quien hizo el gesto a Aloe. Todos tragaron saliva y comenzaron a caminar todos casi tomados de la mano por su gran cercanía. Ignorando totalmente el estado de dos ponys. Quienes miraban las gemas hipnotizadas; aquellas piedras de color rosa y azul celeste comenzaron a girar mas rápido y emanar esos pulso que los empujaban un paso pero ellos al dar tres pasos el pulso aumentaba. Empujando a todos menos a Rebecca, Rainbow Dash. Y Fluttershy, quienes poco a poco tomaban delantera del todo el grupo de amigos. Hasta llegar al punto en el que la mitad habían perdido el equilibrio y caído de espaldas al afelpado suelo. Laina estaba sentada mirando como los demás avanzaban junto con Alina, Lotus, Aloe. Viendo a Samuel avanzar junto con Fluttershy pero se notaba el gran esfuerzo de Samuel en seguir avanzando y reclamar la piedra con Fluttershy que estaba varios pasos delante de el. Dejandolo atrás, al llegar a la base del trono Clarah fue rechazada con tal fuerza que rodo por toda la sala hasta caer casi a pies de la puerta de oro de la sala. Casi golpeándose la cabeza y a un lado de Shinign Armor y Simon que les socorrieron apenas vieron.

Rebecca subio los dos pequeños escalones y estiro su brazo lentamente, Rainbow Dash hizo lo mismo. Samuel extendió su brazo con gran esfuerzo. La gema lo rechazaba pero Fluttershy tenia la gema casi en su poder. sin esfuerzo alguno como las otras dos. Pero cuando Samuel casi al tocar la gema este fue rechazado de forma tan horrible; Su mano se envolvió en un aura rojo sangriento. Salieron rayos de la punta de su dedo y la piedra igual dejando de girar y lanzo una gran onda de choque que lo empujo a gran velocidad contra la puerta estrellándose en el medio viéndose las grietas hechas por el impacto y una hecha con la forma de su cuerpo. Incapaz de moverse con los rayos inmovilizando. Notandose lagrimas involuntarias, viendo a Fluttershy, Rebecca y Rainbow Dash tomar las reliquias absorbiendo las ultimas dos la mitad y Fluttershy la gema entera brillando las tres en una luz blanca que los enseguecio por completo por pocos segundos. Que se sintieron eternos.

Apenas paso tal abismal luz cegadora viendo a Fluttershy de primeras, envuelta en un aura rosado con sus ojos azul verdoso emanando una casi invisible aura azulada. Su melena era la misma pero tenia unos cuantos mechones azulados y los contornos alrededor de sus plumas eran rosados con azul y en medio de las plumas tenues corazones rosas intensos. Rebecca se haia fusionado totalmente con Rainbow Dash, notándose de primeras que las alas de su espalda eran cristales totales. Unidos a su espalda y eran cinco cristales alargados por cada lado. Tenia unas hombreras de oro y una camisa sin mangas color rojo con un cinturón dorado, su misma blusa servia como una falda cubriendo parte de sus caderas y teina unos pantaloncillos azules con una franja amarilla en los costados de sus pies. Y unos tenis amarillos con unas alas de pegaso pequeñas en la parte de los talones. Pero todos se quedaron viendo a su rostro. Espantados y boquiabiertos.

El rosto de Rebecca era el mismo pero el color de sus ojos eran iguales a los de Rainbow Dash, de color rojo cereza. Y su cabello estaba arrebatado como el de Rainbow pero lo impresionante era multicolor como el del arcoíris con una gran cola de caballo. En su pecho tenia un pequeño collar con la piedra de la armonía, un relámpago rojo atado a la cadena de plata.

—Supongo que ya sabemos quienes fueron elegidas—Samuel se separo de la pared de un salto cayendo de rodillas con agonía por el impacto. Se sotuvo la espalda imaginando que no era nada comparado al dolor de toda su vida. Convenciéndose que el dolor es un mito. Simon le ayudo a levantarse lentamente y ambos caminaron hacia Fluttershy y Rebecca quienes veian su cuerpo con asombro—Dos menos. Falta una.

— ¿Por qué la piedra te rechazo? —Regina miro a Samuel boquiabierta y Samuel movio la cabeza a los lados desconociendo la respuesta.

—Al menos tenemos ya todas las piedras. Nos falta una, teniendo la ultima. Volveremos a Ahcamoth—Penelope se cruzo de brazos viendo a las dos chicas recién elegidas absortas en sus nuevos y renovados cuerpos. Emanando una ligera capa de luz alrededor de ellas de color rosa y rojo. Pero todos se exaltaron al escuchar centenares de pisadas por los pasillos que retumbaban hasta la sala del trono.

—Maldicion, el golpe que te hiciste debio haber alertado a todo el castillo—Shining Armor miraba la puerta con miedo, con gruesas gotas de sudor—Tenemos pocos minutos antes de que tiren esa puerta y le notifiquen a los gobernantes de la Tierra.

—Andando chicas, debemos irnos. Simon, Shining Armor. Quedese aquí, te harán muchas preguntas pero sabras que decir. Confio en ti hermano—Samuel le guiño el ojo a Simon y el se paralizo de la sorpresa y Samuel miro por toda la habitación de izquierda derecha viendo de los pilares hasta los vitrales—Supongo que no queda de otra, Clarah. ¿Exactamente sobre que estamos?

—Cherry dice que estamos sobre el recibidor del castillo. sobre las escaleras mas bien.

—De acuerdo. Rebecca, Fluttershy ¿Estan bien? —Ambas asintieron y caminaron lentamente tambaleándose y fueron ayudadas por Laina y Alina. Mientras que Samuel escuchaba las grandes pisadas retumbar por toda la sala—Clarah, has un agujero en el suelo. Vamonos de aquí.

—Muy bien—Clarah junto sus manos envueltas en esferas negras y las lanzo al suelo frente a ellos desintegrando el suelo formando un circulo perfecto. Mostrándose el lobby lleno de soldados. Todos de espaldas a ellos cubriendo las escaleras y los pasillos. Una docena de guardias se habían colocado en el arco que daba al exterior. Samuel miro a sus amigas y miro a Fluttershy notándose la tensión. Trago saliva humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua y abrocho todos los botones de su gabardina hasta cubrirse la boca y apenas verse los ojos y salto cayendo con la punta de los pies amortiguando su caída. Miro a los guardias frente a el dándole la espalda. Se paso la lengua por los labios de nuevo con unas gotas de sudor y miro al resto que le rodeaban sin notarle. Uso todas pero todas sus fuerzas hasta desgarrarse los musculos de los brazos hasta finalmente romper el anti hechizo pero la consecuencia fue que de sus uñas sangraba y de sus brazos. Extendió los brazos temblorosos envolviendo a los guardias que guardaban la entrada y miro a Clarah dándole la orden con solo la mirada y tomo a las chicas y ponys sobre ella y salto cayendo con la punta de sus pies viendo a los guardias envueltos en el aura maligno de Samuel incapacitados. Entumecidos. Y camino en cuclillas con las chicas en el orbe pero no parecían sufrir ninguna consecuencia, solo veian a su alrededor con temor. Evitar que les dispararan. Apenas Clarah salio del castillo y paso por el puente. Samuel solto a los guardias escuchándose el golpe de sus cuerpos y armas rebotar en el suelo y todos los guardias voltearon instantáneamente alzando sus armas apuntando la espalda de Samuel. Se levanto con los brazos extendidos con su sangre secándose rápidamente sonriendo viendo a los guardias que estaban adoloridos por su magia—Lo siento chicos, pero eran ustedes o nosotros. Diganle a la Princesa que casi terminamos con su encargo. Todo terminara dentro de poco tiempo. Y si no nos ven. Moriran—Samuel corrió y los disparos cayeron sobre el impactando en el suelo escuchándose la metralla esparcirse por todo el suelo y de milagro ninguna le toco. Paso corriendo por el puente viendo las cadenas de acero a sus lados y extendió ambas manos lanzando su magia para cortar los contrapesos y el puente comenzó a elevarse rápidamente asi como los guardias tratando de interceptar a Samuel quien salto de unos 4 metros de altura que rodo por el suelo al caer mirando el puente detenerse en lo mas alto y los soldados gritar de su ira ante tal burla a su trabajo de vigilantes.

— ¿Seguro que no interrogaran a Simon hasta que de nombres? —Alina miro el puente mientras Samuel recobraba su postura mirando sus manos ensangrentadas.

—Nah, Simon sigue siendo su superior. Aun cuando nos haya metido ilegalmente no pueden hacerle nada. Bueno, no lo se—Samuel sonrio y miro a Fluttershy borrándosele la sonrisa. Aun en ese aspecto y miro a Rebecca quien miraba su nuevo atuendo y sus alas con maravilla. Y regreso la mirada al frente suspirando—Andando chicas, que debemos salir de aquí antes que nuestros creadores vengan. Es hora de ver donde esta la ultima piedra y acabar con esta mierda.


	49. Chapter 49

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE NEO EQUESTRIA, CON EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN ARCO DE HISTORIA. YA EL QUE SIGUE TERMINARA CON ALGO INESPERADO. ALGO QUE EXPLICARA LAS COSAS COMO SON Y DARA INICIO A LA ULTIMA ETAPA DE FIC. ESO SI, QUIEN SABE SI PASE ALGO QUE PODRIA CAMBIAR EL CURSO DEL UNIVERSO. AUN FALTAN COSAS POR ACLARAR. EN FIN XD**

 **TAMBIEN APROVECHO A AVISAR QUE AQUELLOS FANS QUE GUSTARON DE REENCARNACION Y DE EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE LES DIGO QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO UN PEQUEÑISIMO JUEGO PARA USTEDES. YA QUE ACABANDO ESTOS FICS PENDIENTES YA NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR TANTO POR LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE DECIDI REESCRIBIR UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS AL AZAR DE EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE. Y QUIZAS DE REENCARNACION PERO AÑADIENDO ALGUNOS PUNTOS INTERESANTES SOBRE EL CICLO DE ANGEL FIGUEROA Y DE LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL. LAS PALABRAS LAS ENCONTRARAN RESALTADAS EN NEGRITAS Y FORMARAN UNA FRASE ENTERA. PERO CON EL PASAR DE LOS CAPITULOS QUE ESCOJA Y CONFORME SE HAYA AVANZADO EN LA HISTORIA SE IRA HACIENDO MAS DIFICIL HASTA EL PUNTO QUE QUIZAS ENCUENTREN SOLO LETRAS REMARCADAS Y TENDRIAN QUE ADIVINAR QUE DICE TODA LA FRASE EN TOTAL. ESTO CON EL FIN DE PREPARARLOS PARA LA TERCERA PARTE DEL FIC DE ANGEL FIGUEROA. ESO SI, ACABANDO DE HACER ESO. ACABANDO ESTOS FICS HARE EL CAPITULO PILOTO Y UNA VEZ QUE ESTE CONVENCIDO DE QUE HA QUEDADO PERFECTO LO PUBLICARE PERO NO SE QUEDARA MUCHO TIEMPO EN FANFICTION PORQUE QUIZAS LO ELIMINE PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON ANSIAS FUTURAS XD NO SE, AUN PIENSO EN ESTO ULTIMO ASI QUE. ADELANTE, ADIVINEN LA NUEVA HISTORIA DE ANGEL FIGUEROA ENTRE LINEAS. ADIVINEN CUANDO FUE QUE SU VIDA SE REINICIO Y DICE COSAS QUE NO DEBERIA DE DECIR EN SU MOMENTO. ASI QUE, QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO XD**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y SUERTE CON LAS PALABRAS. QUE SERAN PARTE DE ALGO MUCHO MAS GRANDE PARA UN FUTURO. NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 49; LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; DISCORD—

" _La humanidad cree que no lo sabemos, cree que los antiguos males de Equestria también caimos en el engaño. En su engaño, pero no saben. Que todos los males queremos algo en particular. Algo que ellos crearon, los Aldebaran. Esos chicos, son la clave para acabar con esta tiranía. Con esa unión de universos. Y creen que no lo recordamos. Lo que era nuestro mundo antes que ellos nos invadieran"_

—Antiguo Dictador de cristal.

Samuel suspiro del cansancio. Con los ojos cerrados tratando de descansar su ya aplastado cuerpo por el gran viaje que ha liderado. Sin miedos y sin preocupaciones. Aun cuando solo quedan tres días para que el mundo llegue a su fin, estando frente suyo las señales de que el mundo si se estaba muriendo, viendo el paramo blanco donde una vez estuvo un pueblo fronterizo a las ciudades del norte. A 150 Kilometros de Ahcamoth. Un páramo con grandes trozos de tierra flotando en una ligera niebla siendo devorados por la luz y desaparecer sin dejar rastro y en lo que fue suelo solo se veía una capa blanca de niebla. Samuel tomaba el silencio de la gente que ha desaparecido como algo relajante. Sin importar si en verdad murieron o no. Aunque las pisadas de alguien en particular lo hicieron abrir teniendo frente al Draconequus con las manos en la cadera viendo el paramo blanco y vacio.

—Es un bonito ambiente ¿No es asi? A mi gusto preferiría un poco mas de perros voladores y unas cuantas aves nadadoras. Pero el blanco esta de temporada

— ¿Qué quieres Discord? ¿No ves que quiero descansar un poco? —Samuel aparto la mirada de Discord quien hizo caso omiso a sus palabras mirando el ambiente.

—Aunque es muy cliché eso, tierras voladoras. Ya todos lo hacen, que aburrido—Discord suspiro y trono sus dedos y aparecieron los animales que ya menciono. Viéndose a las palomas aletear como si estuvieran practicando natación y perros moviendo sus cuatro patas de arriba hacia abajo estando de cabeza—Me agrada tu torpe indiferencia Sam, eso de que finges que nada te importa pero haces las cosas porque tienes miedo de que las personas se alejen de ti. Es algo lindo.

—Basta Discord.

— ¿Qué dije? Es la verdad. El mundo se esta muriendo y estas aquí fingiendo que nada te importa mientras tus amigas se adelantan a la ciudad. Evadiendo esos trozos de niebla blanca. ¿Acaso sabes a dónde llevan? A nada, esas cosas te llevan a la nada de nada—Samuel regreso la mirada suspirando atosigado por la molesta voz de Discord. Quien veía todo el paramo borrándose lentamente.

— ¿A que vienes con todo esto? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Nada, solo quiero saber de ti. Eso de que Daniela te ame tanto me hace pensar que ambos estarán juntos. Como unos lindos tortolos. Bueno, eso creo. Porque la chiquilla siempre se enamora de algo que se mueva. Una vez se enamoro de un cadáver y solo porque ella lo uso para practicar ventriloquismo.

—Mejor dime que es lo que quieres antes de que te mande a esa nada de la que tanto hablas.

— ¡Jm! Amargado—Discord volteo a ver a Samuel notándose la sangre seca en los brazos. Y el pecho se le veía una gran mancha de sangre recordando la verdadera razón de la existencia razón de Discord—Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un chico. Bueno, ni tanto. Lo vi de lejitos porque nunca me cayo bien. Porque siempre fue un llorón y era de esos que no podias corromper porque tenían esa tonta filosofía "No quiero hacer daño, no quiero causar mas problemas, hare lo que deba de hacer" Y al final, el muy torpe dejo de existir. Aunque no del todo porque si yo se quien es, es porque a lo mejor va a pasar algo.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?

—Que eres como ese chico, pero tu si te dejaste corromper por el poder. Todo lo que tienes dentro de ti es tan grande que no sabes como controlarte. El otro chico fue cegado por su tonta luz de poder. Pero tu, sabes que todo esto va a desaparecer. Y aun asi estas tranquilo—Samuel miro a Discord reconociendo parcialmente al chico del que hablaba. Como si algo en su mente estuviera incrustado para no olvidar algo. De algo que el hizo que cambio el orden del universo pero no consiguió nada y olvido ese tema fácilmente—Ademas, veo que vienen del castillo de Canterlot ¿Acaso no sabes porque pudiste usar magia? Eso es porque pudiste anular la magia de Celestia. El mayor exponente de magia en el Nuevo Mundo. Y eso causo que tu amiga Clarah usara magia.

—Me aburres Discord, di algo que me interese.

—Si que eres desesperante, solo porque me pidieron que no te hiciera nada—Discord se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado—Luna pondrá la ciudad en aislamiento total. Todos los Aldebarán del Caos también. Lo que significa que meterá a todos en el mismo sueño. Y si la hacen enojar hará que se maten entre ellos—Samuel levanto oreja viendo a Discord estirando el cuerpo de un lado a otro suspirando.

—Eso quiere decir que Cassandra estará allí.

—Si todo sale mal si, ya todo depende que tan idiotas sean los de tu especie. ¿Pero que tiene que ver esa chica? Ahora es tener los elementos y acabar con esto.

— Sabes que teniendo los elementos los hare sufrir ¿Verdad?

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo lo harás si "Amabilidad" Te rechazo? —Discord comenzó a reírse burlándose de Samuel limpiándose una pequeña pero absurda lagrima de su deforme rostro—Vamos Sam, vi como la piedra te rechazo, no eres apto para tenerla. Como dije, tu te dejaste corromper por el poder y por eso no serás capaz de usarla. Asi que, suerte con ello. Disfruta de tu tranquilidad porque una vez que este universo desaparezca Daniela y yo lo usaremos para crear un mejor mundo—Discord desapareció lentamente hasta dejar una estela de petalos azules cayendo a los pies de Samuel y el se levantó mirando a su alrededor. Viendo como los arboles a sus pies comenzaban a desaparecer en uno en uno en chispas de luz y la tierra separarse del suelo. Miro hacia el camino de piedra por donde sus amigas tomaron camino y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta caer en medio del camino empedrado y continuo corriendo viendo como el terreno a su lado desaparecía en trozos grandes y el suelo a sus pies se elevaba listo para desaparecer pero el estaba tranquilo. Solo pensaba en el elemento que le rechazo, sospechando sobre si mismo, y sobre Fluttershy.

En Ahcamoth las cosas eran diferentes; Las señales del fin del mundo estaban rodeando la ciudad, el cielo comenzaba a desvanecerse mostrando el cosmos sobre ellos y los soles sobre ellos y mas cerca la luna. Viéndose estelas de estrellas fugases y de nuevos planetas que no eran del sistema solar. Las montañas alrededor de la ciudad comenzaron a elevarse lentamente desprendiéndose del suelo y subir hasta las estrellas y ser desintegradas hasta no ser nada, los molinos de viento se despedazaban por los grandes movimientos que caian sobre los edificios de la ciudad y la gente apenas lograba escapar de los impactos.

Barbara veía todo en silencio con Lyra y Bon Bon a su lado viendo a su diestra como los helicópteros de la ONUHE se dirigían hacia la ciudad para evacuar a la gente. Inconscientes por la magia de la Princesa de la noche. Suspiro viendo como poco a poco todo se desintegraba a su alrededor perdiendo la fe en Samuel. Su intercomunicador resonó en su bolsillo y se lo puso en la oreja aceptando la llamada.

— _Barbara ¿Cuáles son tus coordenadas?_

— ¿Es usted? ¿Cómo consiguió esta línea?

— _Eso no importa, debemos de sacarte de Ahcamoth cuanto antes. Se estima que la ciudad desaparecerá en 10 Minutos. Con la gente incluida._

— ¿Por qué? Todavia no regresa Samuel y compañía. Debemos esperar.

— _Para nada, si esperamos a esos chiquillos ya habremos desaparecido para entonces._

—Es muy extremista. Debemos de confiar en esos chicos. Son el futuro del mundo.

— _Lo son pero si no hacemos nosotros no lo tendremos. Debemos de huir al "BUNKER" Es el unico lugar que esta fuera de este peligro._

— ¿Qué hay de los familiares de los Aldebaran?

— _Ese lugar solo esta diseñado para políticos importantes, el consejo y las princesas. Las familias se quedaran en otro lugar donde la crisis tardara mas en llegar._

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensan abandonar esta gente a su suerte? Ellos estan alla afuera salvando al mundo. No pueden dejarlos sin familia.

— _Hija, la mitad de esos chicos no tienen familia. Nos encargamos de eso._

— ¿Qué dijo?

— _Nada, Doctor Ridley Fuera…_

—Mierda, ese imbécil nunca cambiara—Barbara lanzo el comunicador al aire y este desaparecio sin dejar rastro por el desequilibrio. Suspiro sonriendo viendo a Bon Bon y acaricio la melena de ambas ponys viendo como los helicópteros descendían en diferentes puntos de la ciudad mientras las murallas comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente al no poder resisitir el descompenso de magia universal—Supongo que este podría ser nuestro final. Fue lindo mientras duro.

— ¿Crees que Samuel regrese? —Lyra levanto la cabeza hacia Barbara intentando mantener un gesto tranquilo e inocente. Barbara solo hizo una mueca.

—Eso espero Lyra. Eso espero. Sino, cosas malas pasaran.

— Recuerdo cuando Samuel nos ayudo en los laboratorios—Bon Bon era quien se mantenía calmada ante la situación mientras que a su alrededor se consumia lentamente. Viéndose los arboles alzarse en el aire y desaparecer en chispas blancas y las aves cercanas al volar desaparecían en el mismo efecto—Eramos muy jóvenes, las mas jóvenes en la división de la ONUHE y con tal de alcanzar las expectativas de los altos mandos hicimos cosas malas. Y una de ellas fue participar en ese torpe juego de evolución.

—Hicimos muchas cosas Bon Bon, una de ellas fue permitir que experimentaran primero con Fiona y con Flitter aun sabiendo que su experimento saldría mal. Permitiéndoles hacer cuanto quisieran con Flitter como si fuera un juguete.

—La ONUHE no hubiera permitido que nosotras muriéramos. Eran ellas o nosotras Bon Bon. Por desgracia Cloe y CloudChaser estan desaparecidas y temo porque tengan resentimiento por eso.

—Je, tenemos mucha cola que nos pisen—Barbara asintió sin pena y a lo lejos se podía distinguir ahora una silueta que creaba objetos bizarros haciendo movimientos como si fuera un director de orquesta.

—Supongo que es hora de que aquellos cabrones hagan lo mejor que saben hacer. Un caos.

—Espero que al menos lo hagan para que podamos vivir con ellos—Lyra veía el ambiente ya vacio. Sobre ellas. Viendo la copa de los arboles desaparecer lentamente en polvo blanco. Barbara solo miro en silencio como aquel ser creaba montañas de colores y patrones cuadrados. Haciendo fuentes de chocolate de cabeza y un gran trono de plata donde sentarse esperando lentamente a dejar de existir en ese plano y esperar lo mejor para ellas.

En el punto mas cercano de la ciudad, Theresa y Twilight estaban durmiendo sobre un suave lomo blanco cubriéndolas con sus alas blancas envolviéndolas en sus plumas mientras andaban a las calles donde habían mas refugiados y entre ellos estaban los familiares de sus amigas. La abuela de Abigail, Griselda Smith. Su hermana menor y su silencioso pero fornido hermano. La hermana menor de Regina. Samantha y Scota. Una niña de la misma edad admiradora de Rainbow Dash y sin información aparente de sus padres.

Hacia donde las llevaban era una habitación grande con ventanas hacia el exterior con terciopelo en el suelo y encajes de oro con el emblema de Equestria en la pared. Y la bandera en una de las paredes extendida con orgullo. La familia veía el fin del mundo lejos de Theresa y Twilight desinteresados de su situación física y emocional. Incapaces de reconocerlas por el miedo. Aquella ser las descanso en la pared en un rincón besando la frente de Theresa con amor despertándola lentamente de su sueño inducido al igual que hizo con Twilight retrocediendo varios pasos.

— ¿Princesa? ¿es usted? —Theresa abrió un poco los ojos sujetándose la cabeza forzándose para distinguir a quien estaba frente a ellas pero su pregunta fue certera que hizo que la Princesa soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Asi es querida Theresa Samson—La princesa Celestia volteo a ver a Twilight quien se tallaba los ojos con su casco recobrando la consciencia—Veo que también has despertado Twilight Sparkle.

— ¿Princesa? ¡Princesa! —Twilight dio un salto y se postro frente a ella con la punta del cuerno en el suelo con orgullo pero esto avergonzó a la Princesa de su especie—Es un honor tenerla. Estabamos preocupadas por usted.

—Me alegra escuchar eso pero yo estaba mas preocupada por ustedes. Por eso las he traido a este refugio—Celestia agacho su largo cuello y levanto el cuerno de Twilight con el suyo regresándola a su postura inicial—No debes de actuar tan forma Twilight Sparkle. Sabes que puedes hablarme como gustes.

—De acuerdo princesa. Digo, Celestia—Twilight se ruborizo viendo a la gobernante del nuevo mundo y Celestia le sonrio amena pero su sonrisa cambio al ver de nuevo la ventana.

—Al parecer las cosas alla afuera estan muy mal—La Princesa Celestia suspiro de la fatiga viendo al exterior; La ciudad fuera estaba siendo borrada lentamente de la existencia, los edificios se elevaban lentamente y al llegar al nivel de las nubes desaparecían por completo. El suelo también se iba borrando lentamente en pequeños bloques desintegrándose viéndose el abismo blanco y sin alguno. Como si fuera un lienzo y la vida de las personas fuera pintura que esta siendo borrada por no ser lo que debieron haber sido—Pensar que Discord esta allí fuera haciendo de las suyas mientras que nosotros estamos arrinconados en este lugar.

— ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer Princesa? —Theresa se levanto del suelo lentamente y la Princesa regreso su mirada hacia ella viendo su consternación y el miedo.

—Lo siento mucho Theresa, pero no tengo poder alguno para resolver este dilema. Solo los elementos de la armonía son capaces de acabar con este apocalipsis. Lo siento mucho.

— ¿entonces todo depende de Samuel y el resto? —la princesa Celestia asintió y Twilight bajo la mirada y Theresa veía las acciones de su espejo.

—Temo mucho que esta vez no podre ser de utilidad. Quizas hago mal en mantenerme tranquila pero creo que es lo que puedo hacer. Y lo que hago ahora es tener fe. Tengo fe de que Samuel regresara con los elementos de la armonía antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡Princesa! —La puerta se abrió de golpe y un soldado entro corriendo con unos papeles en mano y se detuvo frente a ella con un saludo militar—Tenemos la actualización de los reportes que pidió.

—Dejeme ver soldado—La princesa Celestia tomo una hoja y miro el contenido. Con cada línea su mirada se iba llenando de miedo y enojo— ¿Esta seguro de esto? ¿Esta seguro que estos datos son reales?

—Si, Princesa. Todo es real, lo verificamos cinco veces antes de venir.

—Por los Dioses, esto esta muy mal. Si esto es cierto Samuel y compañía no podrán regresar a tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede Princesa? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano? —Theresa dio un paso al frente y Celestia volteo a verla con preocupacion.

—Ha desaparecido toda la parte norte del país. No hay forma que puedan llegar, aunque enviásemos helicópteros no podrían cruzar porque hay una densa neblina que si la tocaran dejarían de existir. Si no hay una manera de cruzar. Quizas, no haya esperanza.

—Princesa, antes que nada. ¿Qué tiene de importante la ciudad? ¿Por qué no se pueden usar los elementos en otra parte? Asi no arriesgarían sus vidas en venir—Twilight no mostraba miedo alguno, mostraba una valentía y una voluntad grande aun cuando dentro de ella había culpa. Porque sabia que con su gran intelecto pudo haber resuelto ese dilema fácilmente. Pero la princesa Celestia aparto su mirada fácilmente descubriendo sus emociones.

—Soldado, puede retirarse. Twilight, Theresa. Vamos—La princesa Celestia le dio al soldado la hoja y camino hacia la salida, Twilight y Theresa se vieron a los ojos y caminaron detrás de la princesa.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—A la zona cero, donde comenzó todo este caos universal…

Samuel estaba de pie mirando un gran barranco a sus pies, viendo la gruesa niebla frente a el casi bloqueando su visión. Viendo a lo lejos la ciudad de Ahcamoth, o lo que quedaba de ella. Ahora se veía un punto en medio de la nada. Mientras que aun se distinguia la gran torre espiral de cristal de la FENU y hogar de la Princesa Celestia a su vez. Samuel extendió el brazo lentamente hacia la niebla y apenas entro en ella su brazo desaparecio en chispas de color carmesí y saco su brazo de nuevo y su mano se reconstruyo rápidamente. Sin haber sentido dolor alguno, solo una abrumadora sensación de pánico y desesperación.

Extendio su mirada de izquierda a derecha viendo el barranco y la capa de niebla que pasaba de un lado a otro y de arriba hacia abajo infinitamente. Vio la distancia al otro extremo. Era un kilometro entero.

Samuel miro detrás de él y el camino que había recorrido también iba desapareciendo rápidamente. Viendo las montañas y arboles desprenderse del suelo y desaparecer y el con tranquilidad regreso la mirada al frente imaginando que hacer. Aunque el sentía que debía de hacer lo correcto aun cuando deba de perder algo mas. Puso su mano de nuevo en la niebla y esta se desintegro de nuevo. Sintiendo el dolor emocional y los recuerdos de su pasado. Viendo a todos aquellos niños morir en los laboratorios, sintiendo como su piel era arrancada de nuevo para introducirle injertos de células Equestres y su espina dorsal arrancada para volvérsela a introducir pieza por pieza. Pero aun con esos recuerdos dejo la mano dentro. Sintiendo como esos recuerdos regresaban intensificándose cada vez mas hasta verlos como algo real, algo presente en el. Lagrimas cayeron mientras mantenía su mano dentro y veía a lo lejos la ciudad desaparecer lentamente. Recordando aquellos momentos fatídicos.

Saco su mano de golpe y vio ahora que su mano tardo mas en recuperarse. Perdiendo esas emociones lentamente hasta dejar de sentir lastima hacia si mismo. Y noto que podría haber una manera de volver a la ciudad pero debería dejar de existir en ese momento.

Retrocedio dos docenas de pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña cuesta donde a pocos metros la niebla detrás de el estaba consumiendo todo. Concentro toda su magia a sus pies, viendo esa aura purpura destellar por todas sus pantorrillas hasta sus rodillas. Sus venas inflamadas por toda la sustancia de la vinculación de alma dada por la Doctora Ludemberg, sus venas brillando por chispas bajo su piel mientras el perdia la concentración y su mente se nublaba rápidamente hasta sentirse como una bestia salvaje sin cerebro. Apenas distinguiendo el horizonte por la ceguera surgiendo por la falta de magia en su cuerpo pero no tenia miedo de quedarse ciego de por vida. Porque habrá llegado a la ciudad a tiempo.

Comenzo a correr escuchándose en su primer paso un gran estruendo con un terremoto generado tras sus gigantescas pisadas. Corriendo a velocidades inhumanas nunca antes vistas pero al precio de que si llegase a tropezarse moriría por la falta de resistencia en su cuerpo. O pierda la sensación de todo su cuerpo pero aun asi siguió corriendo viendo su gabardina negra despedazarse de el, al igual que parte de su camisa negra. Algunos cabellos volaron con parte de su cuero cabelludo. Y los huesos de sus piernas y espalda comenzaban a quebrarse con cada pisada pero aun con el dolo no se detenia acercándose fácilmente a la niebla y justo antes dio un gran salto extendiendo las piernas de frente y fue consumido de golpe por la niebla que apenas sintió que su existencia fue borrada…

— ¡Samuel! ¡Levanta Samuel! —Samuel abrió los ojos de golpe viendo claramente a una pony color amarillo con melena rosada, viendo sobre su cabeza un conejo blanco con sus patitas cruzadas, se levantó de un salto mirando a su alrededor asustándola—Oh…Es bueno que estés bien.

— ¿Qué paso Fluttershy? —Samuel veía a su alrededor, estaban en medio de un gran bosque con grandes árboles y enredaderas entre las ramas cruzando de un árbol a otro. Samuel no podía reconocer el lugar donde había despertado pero recordaba lo ultimo que vio antes de pasar por la niebla.

—Estábamos recogiendo unas bayas para llevárselas a Twilight cuando una manticora adulto nos embosco.

— ¿Manticora? —Samuel miro el suelo a su alrededor y estaba lleno de musgo y vegetación desconocida para el. Hasta las raíces de los árboles que salían de la tierra veía vegetaciones extrañas. Flores de color azul celeste con frutos mas pequeños en el centro sobre pétalos sin florecer.

— ¿Te sucedió algo Samuel? ¿La manticora te lastimo mucho? Podríamos ir con Zecora para ver si no te ha envenenado o algo.

—No, me siento bien. Pero ¿Dónde estamos? —Miro al cielo y apenas se podía distinguir que era de dia y las nubes eran de color negro con piezas puntiagudas.

— ¿Seguro que no te paso nada Samuel? Recuerda, vinimos al bosque Everfree para conseguir las bayas para Twilight. nos lo pidió de encargo porque la necesita para curar a los ponys de una epidemia de varicela.

—Oh, si. Eso— Samuel nunca presto atención a su cuerpo y disimulo recordar las palabras de Fluttershy y le sonrio y ella se acomodo ruborizando pero vio que ella era muy alta y que llegaba a su estatura. Pero no le dio importancia y caminaron hacia un sendero casi escondido entre la maleza pasando por el bosque, viendo a todas partes en todo momento, tratando de ubicar en que parte de la ciudad se encontraban.

Fluttershy se veía nerviosa y se cuidaba mucho por donde pisaba pero parecía conocer el lugar mientras que Samuel le seguía el paso en silencio. Pero estaba intrigado porque en ese lugar todo era mas grande. Eso le abrumaba.

Pasaron por un gran campo de flores azuladas viéndolas ondear lentamente por la brisa que pasaba. Fluttershy miro las flores con cariño pero aun se alejaba de ellas y no tocarlas, Samuel vio las flores con engaño. Y dedujo que las flores que había visto antes eran las mismas que estaban en el árbol y que podrían ser venenosas. Sin tener que haber experimentado un efecto inesperado por las flores. Subieron por una pequeña pendiente viendo ya un sendero claro entre el penumbroso bosque viendo a lo lejos como un gran faro una torre de cristal en forma de estrella. Resplandeciente sobre un pequeño poblado que apenas se podía distinguir por las montañas llenas de color y un cielo azul hermoso. Esto comenzó a preocupar a Samuel, no había señales de tecnologia humana o tan siquiera humanos. ¿En verdad el mundo dejo de existir?

Pasaron por un pequeño estanque justo antes de salir del bosque Everfree viendo finalmente su cuerpo. Viendo que el bosque era mas grande que el o que Fluttershy fuera de su estatura. Era porque Samuel era de la misma estatura que Fluttershy. Y de especie. Se acercó al estanque viéndose a la cara. Viendo su hocico cuadrado y simétrico con unos ojos color purpura resplandecientes en un pequeño aura morado alrededor de sus cuentas. Casi imperceptible. Su pelaje era de color oscuro purpura con una Cutiemark de un torbellino rosa con el centro negro y por un lado un frasco de color azul celeste. Similar al líquido de la vinculación de alma. Su cuerno estaba astillado pero de la mitad para arriba era de color rojo con una curvatura. Su melena era de color marrón con unas franjas purpuras a los costados al igual que su cola. Samuel miro con shock su cuerpo con el miedo en su corazón. Intentando encontrar lógica a ese aspecto bizarro de el mismo. Tratando de reconocerse, tratando de saber que hace con ese cuerpo.

Fluttershy noto la ausencia de Samuel y volteo a verlo. Vio su miedo y pánico contenido y troto hacia el viendo hacia el estanque también viendo su reflejo sin ver ella alguna malicia.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Samuel? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Samuel volteo a ver a Flutershy temblando del miedo y sus pupilas contraídas de la desesperación y ella reacciono con aflicción apartando la mirada de Samuel.

—Fluttershy, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Dónde carajos estoy?


	50. Chapter 50

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, Y SI. AHORA SI LE QUEDA LA PALABRA "GRAN" PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO QUE SI ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO HACER, DIRIA YO QUE CASI UNA SEMANA ENTERA. Y ESTE CAPITULO MARCA EL FINAL DEL ARCO, REALMENTE NO DIGO QUE "NO ES LO QUE ESPERABA PERO ESTOY SATISFECHO CON ESO" XD Y TAMBIEN QUIERO REMARCAR MUCHO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES POR ASI DECIRLO, "FINAL DE TEMPORADA" YA QUE QUIERO DARME UN TIEMPO PARA PLANEAR LO ULTIMO QUE QUEDA DE LA HISTORIA, REALMENTE FALTA POCO PARA QUE TERMINE, UNOS 20 CAPITULOS A LO MUCHO, Y YA DECIDIRE SI DARLE SEGUNDA PARTE O SI LA DEJARE COMO UNA SOLA HISTORIA, BUENO. YA VERE ESO EN SU TIEMPO. DE MOMENTO XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA XD**

* * *

—CAPITULO 50: LA TEORIA DEL CAOS; EL FIN DE LA OSCURIDAD—

" _Y asi los humanos intentaron de todo para retar la ley del universo, alterando el orden donde el inicio es el final y el final es el comienzo. Los humanos dejaron de ser humanos cuando me tomaron como su rehén para comenzar su proyecto tan codiciado para conquistar el universo. Aun cuando yo, intente salvarlos de su egoísmo fue inútil. Y ellos trajeron a mi amada familia a su mundo gris y apático"_

—Star Swirl el barbado.

Samuel estaba jadeando del miedo, de la desesperación. Tratando de asimilar que paso. Estando sentado en medio de la sala de la cabaña de Fluttershy, rodeado de las seis ponys quienes le miraban con preocupación. Fluttershy tenia sobre su cabeza a un conejo blanco quien compartia el mismo sentimiento que el resto. Pero Samuel aun con su falta de conocimiento tenia la sospecha sobre Twilight Sparkle y mas al verla con sus alas de pegaso y su cuerno. Teniendo un status de alicornio, asi como el recuerda sus convicciones egoístas de ser alguien en la vida. Aquí podría ser igual.

— Se los dije chicas, Samuel ha estado asi desde la mañana. No reacciona cuando le hablo y solo dice que debe de volver. De regresar a Ahcamoth.

—Samuel, ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¿De Twilight? —Samuel estaba sudando a cantaros viendo a Twilight a los ojos. Viendo esa inocencia remarcada. Algo que la otra Twilight no tenia—Nos conocimos cuando me mude a Ponyville, fuiste quien me recibió antes de conocer a Fluttershy y me contaste sobre su timidez y como le estabas ayudando a superarlo.

—Samuel, debes de recordarme. Somos amigos de toda la vida al igual que a Flutters. Debes de saber quien soy—Rainbow Dash se le acerco a Samuel a tal punto de casi acariciar su mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Con un tono de voz mas agresivo y falto de tacto. Algo que la Rainbow de sus recuerdos no tenia— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Di algo! Me estresa que no digas nada.

—Calma Rainbow. Dale un poco de espacio—Applejack, tiro de la cola a Rainbow Dash sentándola de golpe y ella se acerco a Samuel quitándose el sombrero dejándolo en su pecho—Oye vaquero. Me recuerdas ¿No? Soy Applejack, recuerda el dia que me ayudaste el dia de la cosecha sin dormir para que yo no perdiera la apuesta contra Big Macintosh. Fuiste muy considerado conmigo esa vez. Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? —Samuel no respondió, viendo esos ojos verdes, viendo el gran cambio en Applejack. Mas honesta y de espíritu libre. Algo en ella le calmo un poco.

—Samuel, querido ¿A mi me recuerdas? —Samuel miro a Rarity y ella estaba parada con elegancia y un aura embellecedor le rodeaba. Recordando a Regina pero aquí, Rarity era más hermosa que en Ahcamoth. Se veía ese espíritu noble de ayudar a los demás a costa de perder algo material, algo que difícilmente veía en Ahcamoth. Samuel bajo la mirada asi como las ilusiones de Rarity—Oh, Samuel. Debes de saber quien soy, eras mi asistente favorito para medir ropa. Me salvaste la vida en mas de una ocasión. De no ser por ti no seria quien soy ahora.

— ¿¡Y a mí!? ¡¿Me recuerdas?! —Pinkie Pie apareció entre las patas de Samuel mirándole a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, le lanzo un poco de confeti quedándosele pegado en partes de la melena— Recuerda, me ayudaste ese dia cuando hicimos el "MMMM" y después de eso me ayudaste a planear cientos de fiestas de aquí a cien lunas—Pinkie se sento frente a el con el flequillo descansando frente a Samuel, pero su miedo era tanto que se le contagio y bajo la mirada riendo con pena—Bueno, quizas no lo recuerdes del todo. Te dare tu espacio.

— ¿Qué podría ser Twilight? Estoy muy preocupada por Samuel.

—Podria ser un caso de amnesia ¿Le paso algo después de que se enfrentaran a la manticora? ¿Se golpeo la cabeza con algo en particular?

—No Twilight, solamente veníamos ya de salida y se desmayo. Cuando despertó ya estaba asi. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No podemos llevarlo al pueblo por la epidemia de varicela. Si se contagia será mas difícil saber que le pasa. Lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar a que reaccione—Samuel bajo la mirada con las palabras de Twilight. Sin hacer ningun ruido físico en su mente estaba gritando. Tratando de comprender porque llego a ese mundo donde los humanos no existen. Recordando a la perfeccion que atravesó la neblina y de pronto apareció en ese lugar, su corazon latia a prisa al recordar a sus amigas. Preocupándose y pensando si habran conseguido salvar el mundo o se habrá consumido por completo. La puerta de la cabaña se azoto y se escucharon pisadas pesadas que retumbaban un poco las ponys voltearon sin temor viendo a una larga figura de serpiente y estaba vestido con un uniforme de golf y sobre su hombro tenia el palo.

—Oh, aquí estaban. Vengo del castillo y lo primero que vi fue a Spike lleno de varicela. Si vieran al pobre dragon, parecía galleta andante. Bueno, lo hice galleta pero comenzó a gritar y mejor lo regrese a la normalidad porque comenzó a aturdirme mucho—Twilight miro con enojo a ese ser pero Samuel reacciono lentamente levantando la vista viendo sus enormes patas y su alargado cuerpo viendo su deforme figura.

—Discord, es un gusto que hayas vuelto tan pronto ¿Cómo te fue con el juego de la princesa Celestia?

—Increible, gracias por preguntar Fluttershy. En un principio fue aburrido pero ya cuando te da la libertad de jugar a tu voluntad puedes jugar hasta de cabeza—Samuel vio con odio como Discord torcia su cabeza hasta tenerla al revés. Y su pata delantera comenzó a temblar culpándolo por su aparición en ese lugar— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienen rodeado a Samy como si hubiera hecho un crimen?

—Algo le ha pasado y no sabemos que es, Twilight dice que es amnesia.

— ¿Amnesia? ¿Y eso con que se come? —Samuel se abalanzo contra Discord tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder hasta la puerta. Sujetando su cuello con su casco y su cuerno chispeando magia. Samuel estaba volando con su propia magia negra—Samuel ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso sigues molesto por que te gane en esa partida de póker? Recuerda, gana el que tiene mejor mano, no el que use magia.

—Tu, tu me trajiste a este lugar. Sucia bestia del infierno—Samuel veía a Discord con un odio sin razón, con las pisadas de las chicas corriendo hacia ellos.

—Samuel, basta. Discord no ha hecho nada malo—Fluttershy se acerco con velocidad y sin miedo alguno a Samuel volando a su alrededor viendo a los ojos envueltos en esa aura purpura.

—Samuel, ¡Detente! Se que Discord es desesperante pero estoy segura que esta vez no ha hecho nada malo—Twilight se elevo en el lado opuesto de Fluttershy viendo a los ojos a Samuel reconociendo esa magia y el imaginar una vida sin sus amigas regreso después de tanto tiempo que le hizo apartarse de Samuel pero recordó algo que nadie debería de mencionar jamas.

—Discord, tu me dijiste que si tocaba la niebla no habría nada, ¡Y mira donde estoy!

—Samuel ¿Te paso algo en tu cabeza toda hueca? Yo nunca dije eso, de recordarlo habría sido algo asombroso—Una versión pequeña de Discord camino por la cabeza de Samuel y salto sobre su nariz sentandose en su hocico, Samuel movio la cabeza tirando esa molesta versión.

— ¡¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?! ¡Recuerdalo! ¡Clarah, Theresa, Regina! ¡Mis amigas! —Samuel comenzó a soltar un aura mas oscura, un abismo de magia emanaba de su cuerpo que comenzó a atemorizar a las ponys. Twilight vio a sus amigas y ellas también y se reunieron una alado de la otra, Twilight vio a Fluttershy y ella dudaba en reunirse con ellas. Por el bien de Samuel— ¡Tu me usaste para conseguir los elementos y apresurar la extinción del Nuevo Mundo!

—Samuel, lo juro. No se de que me hablas. Hasta hace poco hablamos sobre que habría mas alla de las estrellas. ¿Recuerdas? Esa noche estuvimos juntos hablando de lo aburrida que era tu vida, que querias una aventura. Tu tienes un problema. Yo no, yo soy tu mejor amigo Discord—Esto enfurecio mas a Samuel que comenzó a tomar una forma sombria de otro ente aun mas oscuro que el mismo. Sus cabellos se erizaron y su cuerno se alargo. Todo era fruto del miedo de Samuel de no volver a su hogar y eso bastaba para darle alimento a su ser oscuro—No funciono ¿Verdad?

—Discord, ¡Alejate! —Discord reacciono viendo detrás de Samuel y desaparecio en un flash reapareciendo detrás de las ponys. Samuel volteo a verlas y todas emanaban un arcoíris de colores. Fluttershy seguía a su lado tratando de abogar por el. Pero la maldad dentro de el surgia, al mezclarse con una versión suya inexistente despertó la oscuridad dentro de el, reviviendo sus orígenes Equestrianos.

—Samuel, debes recordarnos. Somos tus amigas, Discord es tu amigo. Debes recordar el dia que llegaste a Ponyville, recuerda a la Princesa Celestia, a la Princesa Luna, a mi hermano, a Cadence.

—Samuel, por favor tranquilízate y piensa las cosas. Recuerda quien eres. Que eres tu para nosotras—Samuel bajo la mirada escuchando las palabras de Fluttershy y de Twilight. intentando encontrar la paz interior. Pero el miedo, la desesperación le consumían a prisa.

—Soy Samuel Thomas Ridley, soy un Aldebaran del caos. El mas poderoso del Nuevo Mundo, mi poder es tan grande que soy capaz de consumir la vida en el planeta entero. Mi acompañante y única familia es Fluttershy, nacida de una familia desconocida y se me junto con ella por su particular personalidad por el orbe de Star Swirl el barbado. Mi hermana adoptiva Theresa Samson junto con Twilight Sparkle. Me hicieron la vida un infierno—Samuel miro a Twilight con rencor y Twilight aparto la mirada por la presión sobre ella. Y Samuel lentamente descendió y comenzó a llorar y Fluttershy le abrazo escuchando sus sollozos recargando su cabeza sobre la de Samuel—Solo quiero salvar a mi familia. Quiero salvarlas de lo que Discord planea, borrar mi mundo y crear el suyo a partir de la muerte de todos.

— ¿Es cierto eso Discord? ¿Lo que dice Samuel? —Twilight volteo a ver a Discord y el se encogio de hombros ignorante de todo lo que Samuel menciono y saber que decía la verdad era clara con solo verle la cara— ¿De donde sacaste todo eso Samuel? ¿De todo eso? ¿Quién es Theresa Samson y los nombres que mencionaste antes?

—Era mi familia hasta que Discord se libero junto con Daniela comenzaron a robar los elementos de la armonía para desequilibrar mi mundo con el de Equestria.

—Eso es irreal, es imposible. Los elementos de la armonía estan en el gran árbol armonía, no sabemos de que mundo hablas porque el nuestro esta intacto—Samuel se limpio las lagrimas e inhalo una cantidad grande de aire tratando de sublevar su miedo pero el imaginar tan poco lo que paso después de que el desapareciera le comia la carne.

—Shy, ¿Puedes revisar mi nuca? Por favor—Samuel bajo la cabeza de nuevo y Fluttershy escarbo entre su melena y grito del gran pavor al ver un orificio en su nuca con una ranura metálica con un puerto USB a medio dañar por el desarmador—Eso quiere decir que si hay tecnológica humana. Twilight, necesito que me ayudes con esto. ¿Sabes lo que es un desarmador? —Twilight asintió y Samuel sonrio cerrando los ojos—Necesito que uses uno. No importa el tamaño. Pero tiene que tener la punta delgada, tienes que meterlo hasta el fondo. Por allí debería de haber un botón que reiniciara el sistema operativo y quizas asi pueda saber donde estamos.

— ¿Seguro? Eso se ve, doloroso—Twilight se acerco a Samuel y formo un desarmador con su magia y Samuel se recosto en el suelo y Twilight se paro detrás de el, viendo la pequeña ranura rectangular con una parte llena de sangre y liquido cerebral— ¿Seguro de esto? Podríamos buscar una alternativa para esto.

—El método original para reiniciar el sistema operativo de la computadora en mi cerebro es causándome una muerte cerebral temporal. Asi que esta es la mas viable, además. Tu fuiste quien creo este aparato en mi cabeza—Samuel sonrio y cerro los ojos con fuerza—Anda, que mi mundo peligra. Y si es que no dejo de existir.

—De acuerdo, aquí voy—Twilight trago saliva viendo la ranura y miro a sus amigas, A Fluttershy viendo con miedo la nuca de Samuel y las demás ponys con esa intriga. De pensar que creían haber conocido a su Samuel por tantos años y resultar ser una mentira. Una ilusión del universo. Twilight lentamente introdujo el desarmador por la abertura y sentir como si estuviera dentro de el. La magia al ser una extensión del unicornio es inevitable sentir el calor que emanaba la cabeza de Samuel y sentir como golpeo el fondo de la abertura y sentir el botón fácilmente, Twilight miro a Flutershy y las demás. Hasta Discord se mantenía quieto en tal situación, preocupado por Samuel tomándose de las manos y Twilight sin pensar presiono el botón—Ya.

—Ahora se debe de ir reiniciando—Samuel comenzó a sentir la descarga eléctrica de la computadora en su cabeza tratando de conectarse con sus neuronas y su ojo. También con su espina dorsal y sus órganos. Sintiendo las descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y una salto fuera de su nuca haciendo saltar a Twilight y a Flutershy, de la ranura comenzó a sangrar asi como de su ojo por las heridas sin cicatrizar. Escuchando en su cabeza transmisiones de radio entre cortadas y comenzó a levantarse con un gran dolor que le entumeció las patas y las gotas de su sangre manchar el suelo, viendo con su unico ojo el miedo de las ponys al verle sangrar, y sin dudar abrió el ojo derecho viendo el interfaz ocular restablecerse mostrando las iniciales de Theresa y de Twilight y poco a poco su ojo aclararse del a sangre y ver las letras amarillas—Y si, maldita seas Twilight. Tienes un gran repertorio de sorpresas—Samuel suspiro aliviado y se limpio la sangre del ojo sentándose de nuevo, Twilight paso a su alrededor viendo su cuerpo. Con interés hasta detenerse a un costado frente a el viendo en su ojo las letras en su cornea moviéndose con rapidez.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué eres?

—Ya lo dije, soy un experimento de mi especie, resultado de mezclar magia Equestre con tecnología humana. Lo que tengo en mi cabeza es una computadora universal que trabaja bajo toda circunstancia, su alimentación de poder esta basada en mi alimentación aunque no consume mucho, ahora mismo trato de ubicar el lugar donde estoy a nivel global.

— ¿Entiendes lo que dice? —Rarity le murmuro a Rainbow Dash y ella solo negó la respuesta atontada—Eso pensé querida.

—Veamos, según la base de datos si estoy en Equestria, no capto ninguna señal de red WiFi, de radio o tan siquiera una pizca de televisión. Por lo que si, viven en una era prehistórica.

—Trata de explicar lo que dices Samuel, no entiendo de lo que hablas—Samuel miro a Twilight y suspiro de nuevo, sintiéndose vanidoso por saber algo que ella no sabe.

—Lo que quiero decir es que este lugar no tiene nada que ver de donde vengo, donde ponys y humanos conviven. Pero ¿En que tiempo estoy? Debo de estar en alguna época.

— ¿Qué mas puede hacer esa cosa? ¿Computadora?

—Muchas cosas realmente, si me dedicara a explicarte pasaría una eternidad, ya que todo se basa en matemáticas cuánticas, física y biología. Además el uso de la magia como catalizador base para que todo funcione, sin contar la estructura básica del aparato para que funcione adecuadamente en mi cabeza. Hasta en mi mundo esta tecnología está prohibida asi que cuando accedí a que me operaras y me sacaras un trozo de cerebro te pusiste alegre.

—Okey, lo ultimo no es de mi agrado ¿Quién experimentaría con un ser vivo?

—Toda mi especie—Samuel sonrió viendo la entraba base de la computadora entre su librería de datos sin corromper—Aquí esta, según en el calendario humano estamos en el dia 23 del mes de abril ¿Del año 2025? Eso es, ese día.

— ¿Qué dia Samuel? —Samuel volteo a ver a Fluttershy y ella estaba con una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizada después de todo lo que paso hace momentos, de ver a su novio normal. Pero eso Samuel no lo sabia.

—Es un dia en particular, no sabría como explicarlo pero ¿No ha pasado algo raro durante el dia? Algo que no supieran explicar.

—Para nada, de hecho ha sido un dia tranquilo a pesar de la epidemia de varicela.

—Samuel, cariño. ¿Algo te preocupa? —Fluttershy se le acerco a Samuel sentandose a su lado, recargando su mejilla con la de el, el bajo la mirada mordiéndose la lengua—Puedes contarme lo que te inquieta. Eso lo que hemos hecho desde nuestra infancia.

—Es complicado, No sabría como decirselo—Samuel miro a las ponys. A Discord asomándose sobre las ponys queriendo saber que paso exactamente— ¿Qué hay de sus villanos? ¿Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek? ¿Qué paso con ellos?

—Todos fueron derrotados, algunos desterrados pero ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Creo que tus villanos han desaparecido. Y el dia que paso eso es este dia.

— ¿Qué? No comprendo, ¿Qué desaparecieron?

—Este es el dia en el que su universo se fusiona con el mio. Yo soy un humano, Samuel Thomas como dije. Soy el resultado de mezclar magia Equestre con un humano. Yo ya me he hecho uno con Fluttershy y usando sus habilidades he podido salvar mi planeta varias veces, pero ahora no se como arreglar este problema.

—Osea, ¿Tu con Fluttershy? —Rainbow Dash junto sus cascos chocando sus puntas y Rarity se sonrojo echándose aire con el casco mirando a otra parte.

—Cuando dije que me hice uno con ella es porque en mi mundo es posible unirse física y espiritualmente con tu acompañante. Tu contraparte equina, además en ese mundo ella es mi hermana. No mi amante—Samuel se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose la melena mirando a las ponys, confusas. Volteo a ver a Fluttershy y ella se había quedado en shock viéndolo a los ojos—Lo siento, te amo pero eres mi hermana. No se como sea este Samuel pero por las cosas que me dijeron parece que lo conocen de años—Samuel dio media vuelta saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña mirando el cielo, viendo el hermoso cielo despejado viendo a lo lejos a los pegasos del clima moviendo las nubes de un lado a otro. Se pregunto de nuevo donde estarían sus amigas en ese momento ¿Gozarían los colores de Equestria pre colapso o habrían dejado de existir? Samuel despejo sus pensamientos negativos y camino cuesta abajo, mirando al bosque ignorando ahora la silueta de su cuerpo en el pequeño rio pasando bajo el puentecito, una figura de un imponente Rey, de capa roja como la sangre de los que asesino, una armadura de plata impregnada con la oscuridad de su alma, y una corona también embarnecida en oscuridad con un par de cuernos rojos en el centro y el cuerno incompleto de Samuel estaba totalmente formado mostrando su cuerno listo para usarse para esclavizar a los mas débiles, y los colmillos asomándose por su boca y los ojos color sangre con pupila de reptil. **Muestra de que esa imagen había perdido toda humanidad por haberse dejado corromper por el poder.**

— ¡Samuel! —Twilight grito de la puerta y corrió hacia Samuel con las ponys detrás, Samuel volteo a verlas aercarsele hasta tenerlo casi rodeado— No deberías de decir que no eres alguien desconocido, te conocemos. Y sabemos quien eres, pero no eres de lo que hablas.

—Twilight, se quien soy. Se quienes son ustedes. Y de hecho me alegro saber que aun cuando su mundo vaya a acabar, estén igual de unidas. Porque en mi hogar; Twilight, tu no eres una lider, no sabes de amistad y rechazas a quien puedes. Applejack, eres igual de honesta pero eres prisionera de tus emociones. Tienes miedo de decir algo que quiera a los demás, Rainbow Dash, eres igual de altanera y vanidosa pero no eres capaz de demostrarlo, tantas leyes te han prohibido ser el espíritu libre que ansias, Pinkie Pie. Tu no eres tan alegre, no desde que comenzaste a vivir en la ciudad con Penelope, Rarity. Aquí te ves mas hermosa que en mi mundo, época mas bien. Aquí veo tu noble deseo de ayudar a los demás, de preocuparte por ellos. De saber quienes son y tenderles la mano. Alli te limitas a la rutina diaria, si. Haces vestidos pero con represión, incapaz de ayudar a los demás porque temes de que te lastimen y sea una herida fatal. Fluttershy, tu. Apenas hablas en mi mundo, si para mi es una agonía hablar por todas las operaciones que me hicieron. A ti es peor, porque tu cargas con la culpa de que yo di mi vida por ti. Y lo volveré a hacer para que seas feliz—La computadora se encendio mostrando unas letras rojas, en grande mostrando una advertencia, las letras se remarcaron tanto que las ponys las vieron en el ojo de Samuel que retrocedieron medio paso y Samuel sonrio suspirando y sobre el cielo de Equestria se abrió al atmosfera, mostrando las estrellas, el sol y la Luna, viendo planetas sin conocer y nunca serán conocidos porque se destruirán a nivel atomico para fusionarse con el planeta de la humanidad. Samuel vio el cielo con misma sonrisa—Parece que el fin del mundo ha comenzado.

— ¿Qué eres tu? ¿Qué planeabas con nosotras?

—Nada realmente, y es mejor que no intenten nada. Porque esto es causa externa a ustedes. Y ya lo comprendo todo. Ya entiendo porque Discord tanto me sermoneaba en mi época. Queria que viera esto, queria que supiera como es que ustedes quedaron aquí, todos sus villanos ya fueron raptados por los humanos. Y ustedes, moriran y cuando mueran se llevaran a Discord para obligarlo a vivir con una chica humana—En el cielo se escucho un gran estruendo viendo la tela dimensional quebrarse, mostrando parte de una ciudad, una gran torre de cristal sobre una ciudad a medio desarrollar. Donde no había vehículos voladores, agencias totalitarias y humanos superdotados y la tela se consiguió romper mostrando todo el planeta tierra encaminándose hacia Equestria—Entonces asi fue como paso. Como Equestria paso a ser parte de la humanidad.

— ¿Qué nos pasara? —las cinco ponys menos Twilight estaban abrazadas viendo el cielo, Samuel dejo de sonreir y bajo la mirada viendo a Twilight de frente, se acerco y le dio una bofetada. Pero ella no se inmuto— ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Por lo que te hare en un futuro?

—Asi es, es por ti que yo nunca podre ser feliz—Y Samuel la beso en los labios, teniendo la imagen de un **ente legendario** con espada en mano y hombreras hechas de plumas de pegaso y se le separo—Y eso es para que no olvides que yo existi en tu mundo. No como Samuel.

—Como la Reencarnacion de Sombra—Twilight sonrio al igual que Samuel y miro a sus amigas y una gran luz les envolvió a todos acompañado de un estruendo infinito que les hizo perder la consciencia y por ende, la existencia.

Samuel se levanto de golpe, jadeando con el cuerpo paralizado. Sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza tratando de acomodar tanta información de un mundo extinto al suyo. Volteo a ver a su alrededor y todo seguía cayéndose a pedazos. Miro hacia la ciudad y todavía quedaba la torre de cristal. Misma que vio antes de despertar. Pero en su mente quedo como un sueño, sabiendo que la computadora de su cabeza había vuelto a reaccionar y por ende Theresa sabría donde esta. Se paso los dedos por los ojos recuperando sus fuerzas y se levanto poco a poco del suelo tambaleándose hasta estar firme, volteo detrás de el viendo el muro de niebla y el lugar donde el estuvo ya se estaba consumiendo por completo. Trago saliva y regreso la mirada viendo hacia lo que queda de la ciudad y las enormes manchas blancas bajo ella escuchando la risa de Discord a lo lejos modificando las manchas blancas para crear su paraíso caótico cuando la humanidad y Equestria dejen de existir. Pero tenia una pregunta en mente ¿En verdad quiere hacer eso?

Penelope se detuvo en seco extendiendo su brazo y las demás hicieron lo mismo, bajo sus pies había una gran fisura con niebla borrando el suelo a sus pies. Que recorria de toda la cordillera hasta la costa a cientos de kilómetros. A una gran distancia de la ciudad y ellas. Incapaces de llegar brincando como las veces pasadas. Paradas en una isla flotante que también se iba borrando y todas ya estaban cansadas por haber corrido un maratón.

— ¿Qué haremos Penelope? No hay manera de llegar—Laina tenia en brazos a Lotus para protegerle y evitar que se cayera, Alina veía el alrededor buscando una alternativa con la ayuda de Clarah que trataba de usar su magia contra la niebla bajo ellas pero hasta su antimateria era borrada de la existencia.

—La ciudad ya esta a un par de Kilometros. Solo debemos de cruzar esta fisura y ya habremos llegado—Clarah guardo sus fuerzas y Cherryfeather se oculto en su cabello del temor de la posible extinción.

—Entonces ¿Cómo hacerle? Tu magia no sirve de nada, pero no todas volamos. Y no podemos darnos el lujo de que Rebecca nos lleve en una en una. ¿Qué hacer?

—Podriamos usar los elementos—Abigail saco su collar mostrándolo a las chicas—Ya ven que los elementos son una potenciadora de magia, yo. Con mi fuerza puedo saltar tan lejos que podría llevar a varias a la vez, Regina podría hacer lo mismo. Sera tan rápida que podrá hacer varios viajes.

—podría ser pero no sabemos que pasaría su usan el poder. Ya vieron a Regina en Griffonstone cai nos mata con su hielo.

—O podría hacer un sendero con hielo—Regina balanceo su piedra sonriendo apenada y Penelope le respondio con una mirada afilada—Bueno no.

—Vamos Penelope, tampoco es que tengamos opción. Debemos de entregarle los elementos a la Princesa Celestia. Y no sabemos cuanto duremos antes de que nos consuma esa cosa—Regina concentro su magia comenzando a absorber la de la piedra— ¿Qué dices Rainbow? ¿Lista para ser héroe?

—Oh ¡Claro que si! ¡Andando Rebecca! —Rianbow se elevo en el aire chocando su casco con el de Regina y ambas se fusionaron mostrando su armadura mágica. Sus alas aleteaban con el acero que se genero por la magia artificial—Demostremos de que estamos hechas—Regina se alzo en el aire lentamente y un par de alas metálicas se formaron en sus talones.

—Rainbow ¡No! —Abigail trato de sujetar del pie a Rebecca y esta salio disparada a una brutal velocidad que a todas las hizo avanzar un paso a punto de caer al vacio. Penelope saco su espadon contra su transformación enterrándola en el suelo y sujeto a las chicas con los brazos extendidos recibiéndolas contra ella y el espadón soportando el peso de todas.

—Mierda, el haber hecho esto. Me costo mucho—el ojo izquierdo de Penelope comenzó a sangrar y lo cerro para evitar el sangrado. Las chicas recobraron su compostura y se preocuparon al ver la sangre salir del ojo y de las uñas de Penelope—Maldita sean Rainbow, Rebecca.

—Penelope, mira—Applejack señalo hacia el otro lado y Penelope volteo a ver hacia Regina y donde había caído ella se formo parte de un sendero hecho de cristal azul y la niebla al tocarla se dispersaba— ¿Qué significa?

—Significa que los elementos quieran que volvamos a toda costa, Fluttershy ¿Puedes usar tu elemento e ir volando?

—Claro Penelope—Fluttershy sujeto su reliquia con su casco y este reacciono al tacto y se encendio en una luz rosada y ella se transformo en su forma suprema, y volo sin pensar hacia Rebecca y al tocar el suelo otro bloque de color amarillo apareció otro al frente fusionándose con el de Rainbow— ¡Viva!

—Regina, tu no puedes volar. Pero trata de hacer un camino de hielo para ti y para Rarity.

—De acuerdo querida, Rarity—Regina extendió su mano con la piedra en palma y Rarity al tocarla se fusionaron mostrando su versión suprema y con una risa elegante y extendió sus manos creando un sendero de hielo y se deslizo sobre el vacio y apenas lograba superar la niebla ya que el hielo a sus pies desaparecia y se paro sobre el bloque amarillo y aparecio otro por magia de color purpura y se separo de Rarity caminando con elegancia como de una pasarela se tratara al igual que Rarity sacudiendo su melena—Facil como una exposición en la academia.

—Abigail, siguen ustedes. Solo falta poco para que todas podamos cruzar—Abigail asintió y Applejack salto hacia los brazos de Abigail y se fusionaron mostrando su fase suprema, aquella bestia casi salvaje y dio un gran salto dejando atrás pizcas de hojas y enredaderas. Y le fue fácil aterrizar en el bloque y caminar a cuatro patas hasta el otro extremo y al llegar a tierra firme se separo de Applejack y se acomodaron a un lado de las demás.

—De acuerdo, Laina. Alina, ¿Aun saben como usar sus lianas y vainas para moverse?

—Claro Penelope, pero no creo que sirvan del mucho.

—Meh, si sirven. Laina. Trata de usarlas para moverse, pero háganlo rápido sino caerán.

— ¿Y tu que haras Penelope? —Laina se fusiono con Lotus y de sus guantes saco unas semillas y las dejo caer en el suelo haciendo crecer una liana con espinas y se sujeto a ella.

—Una idiotez, vayan. Que debemos de aprovechar ahora que tenemos un camino—Aloe se fusiono con Alina y junto sus manos y las envolvió en un aura verde pasto y las puso sobre una de las espinas y aparecio una vaina donde se sento sobre ella y miro a su hermana y ella por igual y usaron su magia para alargar la liana pasando sobre la niebla, pero la liana se consumia por la niebla. Laina y Alina apenas se podían mantener al aire pero al perder la base de donde se sostenían perdían altura. Miro a Pinkie Pie y ella a Penelope sin saber nada, la tomo de los brazos y se fusiono con ella sin pensar en las locuras que hara. "Mierda" Penso penelope antes de perder la consciencia pero ya tenia listo su temporizador para después de su unico acto. En su locura saco de su espalda un gran cañon azul y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro apuntando a las chicas, se puso un casco y encendio un fosforo y se metio dentro del cañon y con su brazo fuera comenzó a adivinar donde estaba la mecha hasta escuchar la chispa y se tapo los oídos de la emoción y el cañon se activo con una gran explosión y ella salio volando hechando fuego de su faldón y botas extendiendo los brazos con una gran risa atrapando a Laina y a Lotus. En la mente de Penelope estaba Pinkie pie celebrando una fiesta de tanto material creativo que tenia, al atraparlas comenzó a caer en picada y ella no paraba de reir hasta que paso de largo los bloques y solto a las chicas y ella siguió cayendo hasta golpearse de frente contra la tierra dejando un rastro detrás de ella. Quedando enterrada únicamente su cabeza en el suelo.

— ¡Penelope! ¿Estas bien? —Laina y Alina corrieron hacia Penelope mientras que ella perdia su transformación y Pinkie Pie estaba de cabeza a su lado mareada con los ojos desorbitados, Penelope se apoyo con ambas manos y saco la cabeza de golpe volando tierra salpicando a ambas chicas.

— ¡Carajo! ¡la ultima vez que me fusiono con Pinkie Pie!

—Vamos Penelope, di que te gusto—Pinkie Pie se recosto apoyándose sobre su casco viendo con satisfacción a Penelope—Fue divertido salir volando. Y lo sabes—Pinkie le guiño con el mismo sentimiento haciéndola enojar mas.

— ¡Para nada! ¡No se como pude haberte escuchado de usar tu horrible cañon de fiestas! —Penelope se quito la tierra de encima del cabello y escupiéndola—Carajo. Al menos se que pudimos llegar a la ciudad.

—Ahora debemos ir a la ciudad—Clarah camino con calma y todas se impresionaron al no haberla visto llegar, ella se detuvo volteando a verlas encogiéndose de hombro— ¿Ahora que hice?

— ¿En que momento cruzaste?

—Ahora mismo, el cañon de fiestas sigue activo y pues me dispare. ¿Qué tan precisa debo de ser o que onda? —Las chicas negaron la respuesta y caminaron detrás de Clarah, penelope se reincorporo caminando hasta atrás limpiándose la tierra de los dientes y conforme avanzaban dejaban un rastro de luz que reconstruia todo lentamente, mas nunca se percataron de que ellas serian quienes salvarían Ahcamoth de la extinción.

En Ahcamoth, en la parte mas baja, donde la niebla no podía entrar, la princesa Celestia caminaba junto con Theresa y con Twilight. caminando entre los pasillos de acero escuchando los servidores de la ciudad aun funcionando con toneladas de información circulando a la velocidad de la luz, con las luces iluminando el pasillo por el que andaban, con asombro a tal tecnologia y maravilla al ver las bobinas con magia Equestre, con la magia de la Princesa Celestia. Considerada una magia inagotable costaría una millonada de bitdolars conseguir un solo frasco. Las pisadas de las tres se escuchaban en el pasillo conforme avanzaban. Con el silencio de la Princesa en su avanzar.

—Theresa, ¿Sabes porque la humanidad convive con la nuestra en armonía?

—Por el tratado que ambas especies firmaron después de la gran guerra de un año, cuando la humanidad estuvo a punto de ser extinguida.

—Cerca, pero cierto; Cuando comenzó la guerra. Mi hermana y yo apenas sabíamos que había ocurrido, no sabíamos con que trataríamos ahora y temiamos por nuestra especie cuando la humanidad amenazo a todo nuestro pueblo. Porque nos tuvieron miedo, pero nosotras aun con el miedo no queríamos hacerles daño pero ellos también estaban desorientados. Su sistema solar se había fusionado con el nuestro y no podían ordenar la situación y cuando el presidente comenzó a mover sus tropas sin saber lo que pasaba tuvimos que hacer lo mismo.

—Entonces porque los humanos de aquel entonces tenían miedo y no sabían que había ocurrido comenzó la guerra.

—Asi es, pensaron que nosotras eramos invasoras. Cuando aparecimos la mayoría de Equestria en una Isla llamada Mu fuimos asediadas por los humanos. Intentamos abogar pero comenzaron a atacar, y fue cuando la guerra comenzó formalmente. Con el odio en mi corazon al ver como trataban de arrebatar a mi hermana condujo a tan hermosa especie al borde de la extinción, y justo antes de la guerra nos percatamos que en su mundo estaba una reliquia tan poderosa que dimos por perdida, "El índice del bibliotecario" Una reliquia que en su momento nos sirvió en nuestros primeros años como luz de guia para que pudiéramos liderar Equestria sin temor alguno, vimos que los humanos lo usaban como guia para mejorar el estilo de vida de sus habitantes y asi evitar muertes de civiles. Al ver a los humanos como infantes decidi terminar con la guerra, regalando los elementos de la armonía como muestra de eso, pero cuando los di estos cambiaron. E hicieron que su especie se uniera en cuerpo y en alma a la nuestra. Por eso ahora los humanos deben de vivir con ponys como prueba que los elementos quieren esa paz eterna, o quizas. Sea un castigo para ambos, por tratar de aniquilarnos—el trio se detuvo frente a una puerta metalica, con un lector de retina por un lado y un orificio circular en la parte superior. La princesa puso su ojo izquierdo y el lector emitio un laser pasando de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo y se confirmo con una luz verde, introdujo su cuerno y uso su magia y la puerta se envolvió en dicho aura dorado y la princesa regreseo a su postura viendo las uniones de la puerta envueltas en el aura magico y se abrió en bloques mostrando el otro lado, un hermoso cuarto hecho de mármol, con una alfombra color carmín y una chimenea encendida. Una cama en el centro de la sala y un balcón por un extremo, pero el fondo era un holograma creado por la Directora Celeste con la Doctora Ludemberg y los recuerdos de la princesa Celestia mostrando el paisaje de Equestria y algunos pegasos volando a lo lejos de un lado a otro trayendo un fresco ambiente al cuarto.

— ¿Dónde estamos princesa? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Milagrosamente este cuarto se conservo aun después de que nuestros universos colisionaran, fue un alivio cuando lo encontramos al terminar la guerra y es mi santuario personal cuando tengo muchos problemas. Pero eso no es lo importante—La princesa Celestia paso por toda la habitación mientras Twilight y Theresa veian con sorpresa el magistral lugar. La princesa se detuvo frente a otra puerta mas pequeña de madera color purpura con espirales de color lila a lo largo de la puerta, la princesa Celestia abrió la puerta y había un pequeño cuarto con un pedestal de piedra con un estuche de oro y plata con la tapa abierta mostrando seis pequeñas ranuras con la forma de los elementos de la armonia—Una vez que tus amigas regresen con los elementos deben de guardarlos en este estuche.

— ¿Qué tiene tan importante el estuche princesa?

—Porque es el lugar donde originalmente aparecieron en este mundo, en Equestria. En años de antaño había un gran árbol de cristal que servia como fuente principal para los elementos los cuales mantenían el equilibrio, ahora. es el estuche donde estuvieron guardados por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mis amigas?

— ¿No es evidente? Tus amigas son las reencarnaciones de los elementos de la armonía, cada una debio haber sido elegida por los elementos durante su trayecto. Y cuando todas regresen el estuche reaccionara de tal forma que todo lo que ha dejado de existir volverá a la vida. Incluso los que murieron en esta catástrofe.

—Es porque eso que esta tan tranquila—Twilight miro a los ojos a Celestia y ella solo asintio con una sonrisa, Twilight bajo la mirada con un resentimiento en su pecho— ¿Y que hay de Samuel? ¿Tambien volverá como uno de esos portadores de elementos?

—Samuel, es un chico muy interesante. Pero, al compararlo con Fluttershy. Siento que se le rechazo el poder tener el dominio de un elemento de la armonía. Y menos por los implantes que tiene en su cuerpo. ¿Verdad? —Theresa miro a Twilight y viceversa delatando su culpa—Saben que hacer modificaciones a un ser vivo va contra las reglas del mundo, pero no puedo juzgarlas realmente. Porque ustedes ya fueron modificadas hasta sus células con magia Equestre y humana. Respectivamente. Pero Samuel al tener mas "humanidad" en su cuerpo, se le rechazo ser un portador de un elemento, y mas porque nunca fue compatible con Fluttershy.

— ¿No es compatible? ¿Acaso ambos no fueron seleccionados por el índice del bibliotecario? —La princesa Celestia estaba a punto de decir una respuesta pero la habitación comenzó a consumirse por la niebla, pasando por las paredes borrando todo a su paso. La princesa miro su habitación y tomo a ambas con su magia sentándolas en su lomo.

—No hay tiempo para detalles, debemos irnos—La princesa extendió sus alas y salieron volando dejando atrás la caja, notándose de esto ambas en su lomo.

— ¿Qué hay de la caja? ¿No es mas importante que nosotras?

—No hay que menospreciar la vida de unas chicas por una caja de plata, además esa caja pertenece a ese lugar. No le pasara nada, el tiempo se acaba—Celestia volo por todo el corredor pero el elevador ya había desaparecido dejando una grieta donde esta la subida. Sin penarlo entro al conducto del elevador subiendo hasta la superficie pasando por los cables de alta tensión y las luces de emergencia.

— ¿Qué cree que pasara Princesa? ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que todo se acabe?

—Me temo que no se la respuesta Twilight, solo cuando ellas vuelvan sabremos que pasara después. Mientras tanto, es no desaparecer—Uno de los aparatos de Theresa comenzó a zumbar en uno de los bolsillo de su falda. Lo saco y era un pequeño rastreador del tamaño de una galleta y mostraba el ultimo lugar dado por Samuel, estaba cerca de la ciudad. Eso le dedujo que reinicio el computador en su cabeza y encendio la radio sin temor aun pensando que Samuel no le respondería. Vio a Twilight y ella asintió apoyándola mientras subían por el gran túnel vertical escapando de la niebla que avanzaba ya con prisa y se podía escuchar ya la risa de Discord y de Daniela usando su magia alterando la realidad restante como un nuevo lienzo.

Samuel se detuvo a los pies de la ciudad, estando en la ultima montaña restante, viendo la ciudad fragmentada en partes y pocos edificios seguían en pie. Tuvo escalofríos al escuchar los gritos de la gente al ser devorados por la niebla. En los techos de los edificios altos se veian grupos de gente evitando de su cruel destino. Parecían islas flotantes los sectores restantes y tenia una idea de como llegar a la torre de cristal donde también en la parte mas alta había helicópteros rodeándolo para dar algo de tiempo a los refugiados en el aire. Se quedo pensando en como llegar a la torre de cristal por pocos segundos hasta recordar como a travesó la niebla concentrando toda su magia en sus piernas pero un leve miedo recorria su espalda de volver a cruzar la niebla y aparecer en ese mundo de nuevo, aun sin saber si fue un producto de la niebla o de su subconsciente que anhelaba libertad.

No se demoro mucho y uso de nuevo su magia a costa de perder mas su control mental y convertirse en un psicópata invencible y envolvió sus piernas en su aura magico pero ahora su aura emanaba picos verdosos que absorbían la poca vida de las plantas marchitándolas y marchitando el pasto mientras sus piernas se hacían mas poderosas. Apuntando hacia la torre de cristal en espiral. Inhalando y exhalando lentamente y cada exhalada salía un ligero vapor oscuro y sus ojos se remarcaron en dicha aura verde y en las puntas el purpura. Prueba de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando en contra de la voluntad del Aldebaran del caos.

Y sin mas salto hacia el frente empujando la tierra literal hacia la niebla absorbiéndose y despareciendo de la faz de la tierra pasando por las escazas nubes, pasando sobre los pequeños edificios hasta llegar a la fragmentada ciudad pasando entre los edificios a punto de derribarse y escuchando los gritos de la gente en un eco alrededor suyo. Llenos de desesperación y miedo, y mientras Samuel avanzaba aceleraba el proceso de desaparición y los gritos cesaron cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la torre viendo una gran ventana de frente, sintiendo en su computadora neuronal un zumbido, activo el sensor y la radio se activo con la tenue voz de Theresa.

— _Samuel, Samuel. ¿Estas allí? Responde_ —Samuel perdió un poco la concentración perdiendo fuerza en sus pies pero recupero parte del control de su mente debatiendo que hacer— _Estamos en peligro Sam, la niebla. Esta devorando todo el sotano del edificio. Vamos al piso del a recepción. Estas a pocos metros de nosotras. Si vienes con las chicas debes reuinirlas en el tejado. Ya que la princesa dice que es donde los elementos se mostraron al mundo la primera vez antes de ser enviadas a sus respectivos pedestales_ —Samuel levanto la vista viendo el final de la torre. A travesando las nubes formando un halo a su alrededor. Y miro a sus costados tratando de buscar a sus amigas, pero no parecía señal alguna— _La princesa dice que debemos reunirnos en la sala de visitantes en el piso cincuenta antes de hacer algo, tratara de contactar con su hermana que esta en Neo Canterlot calmando a la gente. Por favor, responde._

—De acuerdo Theresa, hare algo al respecto. Guarda tus energias—Samuel comenzó a contar los pisos pero no conseguia dar con los números, y prefirió hacerlo al azar conforme se acercaba a la ultima frontera, aunque realmente no tenia forma de controlar su decenso.

— _Samuel, lo siento mucho. Por haberte abandonado cuando mas me necesitabas. Tenia miedo._

—Las disculpas dejalas para después, ahora mismo debemos de terminar esto.

— _Samuel, te quiero mucho. Hermano._

—Yo también, Theresa—Se escucho el tenue quejido de Theresa al escuchar eso y Samuel corto la transmisión, estando ya a pocos metros giro su cuerpo con los pies delante y atravesó el cristal sin problema alguno pero sus brazos y piernas se cortaron, quedando exactamente un piso abajo del acordado. Rodo hasta la pared chocando y en el suelo se fue quitando los trozos de cristal de todo el cuerpo y se levanto con una pequeña mancha de sangre en la alfombra y sus heridas fueron sanando a un ritmo mas lento de lo normal por el sobre uso de la magia. Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo y camino hacia el lado que creyo mas rápido. Aunque de perderse fácilmente haría un hoyo en el techo pero eso haría que su magia se descontrolara mas por el abuso.

En la parte mas alejada de la ciudad, volando en el aire con tronos hechos de tela y envoltorios de chocolate estaba Daniela viendo como Discord creaba montañas de colores y arboles de cabeza. Incluso algunos arboles hechos de hojas y papel. Las nubes las creaban con un aspecto marron y había una pequeña a un lado de Daniela y ella le pincho y comenzó a llover chocolate y extendió su mano y un vaso de cristal aparecio bebiéndose el chocolate y llenándolo de nuevo. Discord trataba de "acomodar" todo el paisaje, con las manos formando un rectángulo, y cuando inclinaba sus manos se inclinaba el ambiente. Hasta dejarlo en un angulo de 30 grados de inclinación hacia la izquierda.

—Perfecto, asi podremos irnos rodando a donde queramos—Discord volteo a ver a Daniela y ella tenia un muñeco de Samuel en una mano y en la otra ella—Vamos Daniela, deja de pensar en el chico. Ya vimos que es un aguafiestas. Vamos, únete a la diversión. Mira, incline todo para que podamos irnos rodando a todas partes.

—No lo se Discord, ¿Cómo le haremos para regresar?

—Podemos poner unas escaleras eléctricas para regresar—Daniela levanto la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el paisaje apenas tomando casi una octava parte de la ciudad—Ademas ¿Cuándo podremos construir mi casita en la montaña? Me gustaría que tuviera una piscina y que esta tuviera su cascada propia. Amaria una de esas cosas.

—Vamos Daniela, ¡Se creativa! Ahora que el mundo esta acabando para ellos nosotros debemos de comenzar el nuestro. El mundo es nuestro lienzo.

—Tengo flojera Discord, además quiero saber que hace mi niño favorito. Ando aburrida—Discord tomo la figura de Samuel y lo derritió frente a Daniela cayendo el liquido al vacio y evaporarse— ¡Hey! Era una edición especial. Ya no se consigue en tiendas.

—Daniela, vamos. Hagamos algo divertido, además. Dudo mucho que siga con vida. No es tan fuerte de lo que aparenta.

— ¿Y como era antes? Ya sabes, de que pasara _eso._

—Era un engreído. Hablaba de conquistar el mundo pero tuvo tanto poder que perdió al cabeza, casi lo mismo que el de ahora pero mas aburrido. Ve su poder como una maldición.

—Eso me molesta, nosotros los Aldebarán del caos vemos esto como la oportunidad de liberar a los demás, y veo yo que cuando todos mueran serán totalmente libres.

—Meh, a mi me da igual que tan poderosos son. Mientras que no se metan en mis asuntos no tengo problema. Si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a mi acto de iluminacion—Discord trono los dedos y aparecio un rio de chocolate pasando de un extremo a las montañas al otro cayendo en cascada hacia la nada y puso varias islas flotantes con arboles mal hechos y deformes de colores varios y sin orden. Daniela le llamo la atención la forma en la que aparecían las cosas y trono los dedos y el cielo se torno de colores psicodélicos impresionando a Discord haciéndolo sonreir de un lado a otro— ¡Wow! Tan creativo, tan poderoso, tan colorido. ¡Deberias de seguir con esto!

—Nah, no creo. Deberiamos de acelerar el proceso de desaparición de la gente ¿No crees? Sus gritos ya me estan cansando—Daniela giro verticalmente su trono estando de cabeza hacia la ciudad en islas flotantes y cada vez desaparecia con rapidez—Como se quejan de eso "Ay, me muero" "Ay, mi pierna dejo de existir" Esa gente debería de preocuparse mas por como estamos acomodando las cosas.

—Lo se querida, la gente de ahora solo se preocupa por ellos mismos. Que si les falta un brazo o que su perro fue devorado por la niebla, ya perdieron ese sentido artístico.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Los terminamos de borrar y nos vemos a otra parte para hacer lo mismo?

—Claro que te apoyo. Será divertido ver que podemos hacer cuando tengamos todo un universo solo para nosotros dos—Discord aparecio caminando de cabeza con una paleta de colores y Daniela se movio usando su trono hacia la ciudad envolviéndose en un aura azul avanzando hacia la ciudad con prisa con el fin de acabar con los últimos estertores de vida en ella, para apresurar sus deseos de convertir el universo en un caos.

Theresa, Twilight estaban en la recepción de dicho. Piso mirando por la ventana como Daniela y Discord se acercaban dejando detrás una estela caotica y usaban su magia para hundir las islas a la niebla. Con la gente aun en las islas escuchándose los gritos de desesperación y pánico hasta cesar por completo, y comenzar otro al acercarse a otra isla con refugiados, la princesa Celestia miro con coraje esos intentos de homicidio por parte de Discord pero no evito recordar como eran casi amigos antes del gran choque gracias a los antiguos elementos de la armonía que le reformaron con ayuda especial del elemento de la amabilidad.

—Princesa, ¿No hay señales de las chicas? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—No lo se Twilight, no lo se.

—Princesa, opino que debemos de ir un lugar mas alto. Debemos de planear que hacer.

—En el ultimo piso, en el tejado hay un helicóptero especial de la ONUHE. Tomenlo y vayan a Neo Canterlot. Yo me quedare con la gente alla abajo—Aun cuando los padres de sus amigas estaban en los pisos inferiores la Princesa Celestia fue clara con sus palabras, aun si era egoísta por tales palabras. Debía mantener intacto lo mas importante del mundo. Theresa y Twilight miraron angustiadas a la Princesa mientras veía el paisaje blanco con la figura de Discord y Daniela arrojando a la gente a la niebla.

—Princesa.

—Ahora. Yo me quedare, debo de seguir con mi amado pueblo hasta el final—La princesa Celestia camino hacia el hueco del elevedor y miro al abismo con franqueza—Twilight, tu. Debes de ser una lider, olvida tu rivalidad inmadura con Samuel. El no merece tu odio solo porque te negó la ayuda una vez. En la academia de infantes, el no sabia lo que hacia. El protegio su tesoro. El protegia a Fluttershy de la muerte. Tu, no seas como el resto de aldebaran. Se tu misma, se. La magia—La princesa Celestia se abalanzo y desaparecio en una estela de arcoíris descendiendo a toda prisa por el conducto del elevador dejando a ambas solas a la merced de sus pensamientos. Twilight miro a Theresa y viceversa. Ambas incapaces de hacer algo por su cuenta. Inmaduras en su pensamiento pero adoraban ser el centro de atención. Theresa respiro varias veces escuchándose su exhalación tranquilizándose, con la mano en su cpecho se armo de valor mirando a la puerta de emergencia.

—Andando Twilight, debemos de ir al tejado.

— ¿Acaso piensas irnos de aquí? ¿Abandonar a nuestras amigas?

—Ya no mas, ayudaremos a nuestras amigas a traer el orden de nuevo. Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Y ayudaremos a nuestro hermano—Twilight aparto la mirada por pocos segundos y asintió sonriendo.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagámoslo! —Ambas corrieron hacia las puertas de emergencia subiendo por las escaleras a toda prisa ignorando las dos docenas de pisos faltantes, motivadas en aportar su granito de arena tras los daños que ellas provocaron y esperanzadas de que se les perdonara su inmadures, y sus miedos. De como ayudaron a Daniela para abrir las escotillas de la ciudad para esparcir el caos, de decir que los elementos habían sido destruidos y que la muerte era inminente. Segadas en su miedo a Samuel, que el había robado y destruirlos por ansiar mas poder. Cayendo en el prejuicio de todos que le temian por ser el aldebaran mas poderoso del nuevo mundo. Antes de llegar a los últimos pisos el edificio comenzó a temblar, y Theresa se asomo por el barandal viendo hasta decimo piso ser consumido por la niebla y subiendo lentamente, calculando que realmente quedan pocos segundos para que la torre de cristal desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y con la misma determinación siguieron subiendo por las escaleras con los jadeos haciendo eco escuchando un zumbido en la parte superior y con ello el edificio comenzó a inclinarse temiendo ellas que Daniela y Discord ya estan haciendo de las suyas para acabar con la máxima lider de Equestria. pero entre sus pensamientos ahondaba una ligera intriga ¿Qué paso con el Presidente Emmerich? ¿La doctora Ludemberg? ¿Qué paso con ellos? pero no quizo pensar mas sino caería en la paranoia. Continuaron subiendo contra la inclinación del edificio y a cinco pisos el edificio estaba ya en un angulo de 37 grados hacia la derecha apoyándose en el barandal y Twilight en las piernas de Theresa hasta llegar al ultimo piso, abriendo la puerta metalica viendo el gran tejado de concreto y metal y el helicóptero deslizándose lentamente hacia un costado escuchándose el metal agudo raspar el suelo, viendo el cielo de colores chillantes y las nubes de chocolate lloviendo sobre la nada— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Theresa? ¿Qué haría Samuel?

—No lo se, pero Samuel no tendría miedo. No dudaría en hacer algo para salvarnos a todos… ¡Eso es! —Theresa se arrodillo y saco de sus calcetines un destornillador, de su bolsillo saco el transmisor y del otro una copia de la red neuronal de Samuel—Siempre cargo uno de estos por si acaso. Menos mal que sabia que un dia lo usaríamos.

—Lo recuerdo, esa copia contiene toda la biblioteca de música de Samuel, pero ¿Para que nos va a ayudar?

—Oh si que nos va a ayudar mucho. Bastante—Theresa separo la parte niferior del comunicador y la unio con la red neuronal tomando de base las bocinas del comunicador. Uso su magia para alterar la estructura física de ambos aparatos formando una radio con una gran bocina—Este hechizo nos lo enseño Samuel ¿Recuerdas?

—Si, en el Jardin de niños. Como olvidarlo, todo comenzó porque una Minuette tenia un juguete novedoso y tenia muchas luces. Y al final solo era una muñeca con luces en los pies y manos.

—Samuel siempre cuido de nosotras, el. Era mas listo que nosotras.

—E intrépido. Nunca dudo en hacer algo.

—Asi es, el nunca lo dudo. Pero nosotras si—Twilight uso su magia para aumentar el tamaño del aparato y arrancar los cristales del helicóptero cortando el centro formando tres triángulos y uniéndolos con su magia. Colocandolo en la pantalla de ondas del transmisor aumentado y encendieron la maquina y las ondas aparecieron en la pantalla y la reflexión hizo que rebotaran hacia el cielo, viendo las ondas oscilar lentamente—Muy bien, ¿Ahora que?

—llamar su atención y esperar que sepan que hacer—Theresa paso su dedo por la pantalla táctil viendo la lista de música, viendo canciones de hace un siglo de antigüedad. Sin sorpresa alguna por la afición de su hermano de coleccionar música y almacenarla en su cerebro. Vio una en particular que le recordó a esos primeros días que le conocio, con ver el titulo recordó el primer dia que Samuel estuvo en su nuevo hogar. Revisando los televisores, los refrigeradores y el aire acondicionado. Tratando de ver como funcionaba todo y querer entender todo. Pero con recelo, de ver los lujos de su nueva familia y como el no tuvo nada desde su nacimiento. Pero recordando a la aberración de padre que tuvo y que le abandono con Fluttershy. Sin importar que ella era una dulce alma en ese arrogante mundo—Aquí voy, esta canción. Dice que le recuerda a su padre. ¿La recuerdas?

—Si, incluso dijo que era de un videojuego tan antiguo que ya no queda nada de el. Pero, le encanta la letra. Imagina todo, moribundo—La música comenzó con un lúgubre ritmo de batería y una guitarra eléctrica apenas acompañando el ritmo, la mirada de Theresa se nublo de las lagrimas al entender la letra. Y miro al cielo y las ondas se movían con lentitud imitando el lento ritmo de la canción.

" _Lullaby For a Dead man- Elena Siegman"_

 _Life is still spinning  
Your end, my beginning  
And everything I hope for has been strangely set aside  
Breathing for living  
My mind is forgiving  
And destiny is proving to be absent from my life_

I know it, I feel it  
I know when you're sleeping  
I know the things you're dreaming  
And I know you will never give up and die  
(…)

 _Father, why have you forsaken me?  
My life is gone  
Father, know how long it's taken me?  
I live again _

Theresa lloro al acabar la canción con la voz fúnebre de la cantante, apartando la mirada del aparato ignorando las ondas purpuras semejantes a la magia de Samuel, intentando no pensar que la magia de Samuel esta basada en su sufrimiento. En que el es feliz con su vida y que el color de su magia se debe a la mezcla del azul y rojo. Tratando de aunar en los tecnicismos y no en el sentimentalismo, Twilight miro al suelo manteniendo su compostura, sentada en el suelo pensando en las emociones de Samuel, en lo egoísta que ha sido y el solo seguía adelante. Ignorando que el helicóptero cada vez estaba a punto de caer y ellas perderían el unico boleto de huida de la ciudad. Para ese entonces los helicópteros habían evacuado a la gente mas importante de la ciudad y trataran de encontrar lugares donde puedan estar un tiempo. Donde la extinción no les alcance.

Una fuerte presencia interrumpio el emotivo silencio, una chica de chaqueta de mezclilla vio el aparato y lo revento con el tronar de sus dedos, Theresa levanto la mirada junto con Twilight y ambas fueron tomadas del cuello y levantándolas. Con la mirada temerosa de Discord, como si el no quisiera hacerles daño pero Daniela si lo deseaba.

— ¿Qué carajos intentaban hacer? ¿Hacer un concierto antes de su muerte?

—Intentamos llamar a nuestro amado hermano—Daniela hizo una mueca sin sentido y apretó el cuello de ambas con odio. Posiblemente envidia.

— ¿Y eso a mi que? Mejor acepten que Samuel las rechazo, nadie las querra. Solo por ser hermanas de ese sujeto. En cambio, yo si comprendo su dolor, su agonía. Su carga pero ¿Qué sabran ustedes? Ustedes vivieron entre lujos, con familias que les consentían con todo lo que pedían, no saben lo que es sufrir. La humillacion—Daniela les envolvió a ambas en su aura magico y Theresa y Twilight no luchaban en liberarse, solo le veian en silencio. Haciendola enojar mas— ¡Hablen carajo! ¡Supliquen por su vida! ¡Ruéguenme para que no las convierta en pajaros! ¡Lo que sea!

— ¿Rogarte? ¿Nosotras? Para nada Daniela—Twilight aparto la mirada de Daniela viendo hacia los edificios cayendo uno tras otro, quedando ya la torre de cristal—No somos como antes…

—No volveras a manipularnos. Ya no somos tan débiles.

— ¿Crees que me tragare su mierda? ¿Acaso se creen mejores como para cambiar de un dia para otro? ¡No me engañan! ¡A nadie engañan! ¡Solo son niñas de papi y mami buenas para nada! ¡Nunca entenderán nuestro sufrimiento! ¡El daño que la mierda de tu gente nos ha hecho! ¡¿Verdad Discord?!

—Claro Daniela, la humanidad es muy cruel, pero los Equestres. No tanto…—Discord se veía nervioso, algo en su mente le daba buenos recuerdos al ver a Twilight, una vida de aventuras y el molestándole por ser tan franca y confiada en sus decisiones hasta inclusive un nombre de una pony quien era aprendiz de Twilight en antaño, quien admiraba a su mentora y la amaba por ser la mejor pony que jamas había conocido pero por no logro sobrevivir al choque de universos y con solo mencionarla traería dolor.

—Oh, claro que ellos son igual de crueles que los humanos. Usan su tecnologia, van a las mismas escuelas, critican a sus iguales con risas y burlas. ¡Todos son iguales! —La piel de la cara de Theresa estaba tornándose azul por la falta de aire, pero no queria desfallecer al igual que Twilight— ¡Que bonitos colores! Me pregunto que mas colores pueden hacer.

—Yo me pregunto, ¿Qué colores haras tu cuando te corte el cuello? —Samuel disparo de su débil ballesta un arpon que atravesó el hombro de Daniela soltando a ambas ponys y ellas tosían débilmente tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas—Oh, es rojo. Mira, que interesante—Daniela en vez de enfurecerse, se alegro. Se quito la flecha del hombro y camino a saltitos hacia Samuel con una sonrisa, mostrando sus pechos descubiertos por la chaqueta que se movia con el aire. Trayendo asco a Samuel por eso.

—Samuel, querido. Que bueno que llegaste ¿Cómo fue tu dia?

—Mejor de lo que pensé, ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hiciste aparte de alterar la realidad a tu antojo junto con esa lagartija?

—Nada importante, solo trataba de limpiar la basura antes de que llegaras—Daniela se aparto del camino mostrando a sus hermanas débiles, viendo a Samuel con dificultad. Vio a Discord y el aparto la mirada de el con temor, siendo el unico capaz de reconocer esa mirada eufórica y oscura.

—Ya veo, Asi que piensas matarlas ¿Verdad?

—Asi es, pero antes de matarlas. Queria jugar un poco con ellas. Ya sabes, _jugar con la comida_ —Samuel sonrio viendo a Daniela y ella se ruborizo y camino hacia Theresa y Twilight. desapareciendo su ballesta y la mano que la sostenia comenzó a sangrar asi como brotaba sangre por su nariz lentamente— ¿Qué crees que debamos de hacer con ellas? Tenia pensado experimentar con sus cuerpos, ya sabes. Meterles tubos por todas sus cavidades y ver si lo disfrutan.

—Piensas hacerles lo mismo que te hicieron a ti.

— ¡¿Cómo supiste?! ¡Algo me dice que estamos mas conectados de lo que parece! ¡Destino! —Daniela restregó su cuerpo en la espalda de Samuel y el soporto el asco con el fin de acercarse a sus hermanas adoptivas.

—Deberías de hacerles un enema antes de hacer una idiotez. No te vayas a manchar el brazo—Samuel se arrodillo frente a ellas, sacudiéndose la mano manchándolas de sangre. Viendo a Twilight a los ojos. Tratando de infundirle el miedo. A Theresa, la lastima—Se nota que me extrañaron mucho.

—Samuel, ¿Escuchaste la canción? Es tu favorita.

—Tristemente Theresa, tengo muchas canciones favoritas. Y para tu desgracia, no sabes cual describe mi alma—Samuel suspiro acariciando la frente de Theresa con esa lastima que iba apagando tenuemente su esperanza—Gracias a tu engaño, viaje por el mundo. Vi la realidad de este mundo, vi la hipocresía de Carol, el temor de tu hermano a perder su trabajo por mi existencia, la amargura de tu amada princesa al abandonar un pueblo a su suerte por pensar diferente, de como dejaron morir una ciudad entera para que nadie robara una maldita piedra, vi. Lo hermoso que era el mundo antes de que los Equestres llegaran aquí, vi. Que todos eran felices, y ahora. Entiendo lo que quiere hacer Daniela—Daniela grito de alegría corriendo alrededor de las chicas con banderines de victoria. Y Samuel, sonrio descarado—Los humanos no pertenecemos a Equestria, Equestria no pertenece a los humanos. Si existimos, es porque nos obligaron a vivir juntos, nos enseñaron a que si un humano muere, el pony debe morir. Nos dijeron que nosotros somos iguales a ellos y viceversa. Pero ¿Cuándo el humano no es nada de lo que ellos desearon? Lo aíslan, lo torturan y si no les sirve le sacrifican. Por eso existe la escala de los Aldebarán, por eso los mas poderosos son los mas temidos. Porque son ellos quienes pueden acabar el mundo al traer la libertad. Son ellos, los que traerán el Armagedón.

—Samuel, no…No puedes decir tal cosa.

—Claro que si puedo, asi como tu pudiste decirme eso el dia que comenzó todo esto ¿Acaso tengo que recordarlo? —Samuel miro a Twilight con odio, resentimiento—Recuerdo cuando comencé a acostumbrarme a su ritmo de vida, a opacarte. ¿No es verdad? Solo porque soy también un genio con la magia, porque vi que tengo un talento aun mas hermoso que el tuyo, que comprendo las cosas sin tener que leerlas. De poder engañar a todos con las palabras y que caigan en mi juego. Por eso no querías que entrara a la academia de la princesa Celestia en Neo Canterlot, aun cuando ustedes tendrían que esforzarse el doble para esconderme del futuro. Por eso me tratabas mal, me odiabas. Por ser mejor que tu, y hay muchas mas razones. Y no pienso decirlas todas, porque ya las he dicho antes. Y por eso, entiendo lo que dice Daniela. " _Hermanas"_

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos mi amor? —Samuel se reincorporo lentamente viendo a las chicas con un gramo de luz a punto de apagarse, sumiéndose en la desesperación y lastima. Samuel miro a Daniela a los ojos envolviéndola en un aura divino y la tomo de las caderas y la abrazo, pasando sus manos lentamente y la obligo a sumirse a un romance tan profundo que olvido a su alrededor, viendo los ojos negros de Samuel quedo privada de todo pensamiento, olvido cual era su objetivo principal que era lo que ella ansiaba con su desquiciado corazon, tanta fue la manipulación de Samuel a Daniela que no se percato que Discord había sido convertido en piedra, que la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo lentamente, que el cielo volvia a la naturalidad. Tanta era la profundidad en los ojos de Samuel que nunca se percato de nada, ver esos ojos negros como el alquitran, podía ver ilusiones de una vida alegre, de una vida sin locura, una chica ordinaria, una chica común y corriente. Una chica con buenos deseos, con una gran familia y muchas amigas con quien compartir bonitas experiencias, que se casaria con un hombre como Samuel y tendría una vida plena y hermosa. Una vida que nunca va a existir, y Samuel le soltó caminando hacia el borde del edificio trayéndola a la cruel verdad, enseñándole lo que ella hizo y lo que le pasara, sumiéndola en el miedo. En la desesperación, en una depresión que le haría incpaz de moverse, de reaccionar o de llorar, sacándola de su locura por el miedo que le tenia a Samuel, al verle a los ojos vio sus deseos. Samuel se detuvo casi al borde del edificio viendo el cielo azul y como la atmosfera se reconstruia lentamente con una macabra elegancia apresiando como todo se alzaba a sus pies, **asi como el lo hubiera deseado** —Samuel…

—Dime "Cariño"

— ¿Qué eres?

— ¿Yo? Yo soy el hijo de las sombras, y te he vencido. Sin tener que luchar y sin que haya mas sangre de la necesaria, ¿Verdad amigas? —Samuel volteo y Daniela estaba rodeada de cinco chicas con armaduras doradas y hermosas cabelleras ondulantes, esposándola de los pies y brazos. De una Pegaso de hermosa voz cantando al aire viendo a las aves reaparecer lentamente a su alrededor. Adornándola de una manera tan hermosa. Sublime—Daniela, me has enseñado algo de gran valor, algo que nunca olvidare jamás.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te odio con todo mi ser, me enseñaste lo cruel que puedo ser, de lo tanto que deseo acabar con la humanidad tanto como tu lo deseas. Y como se lo dije a muchos antes que tu, lo lograre. Y el dia que pase, ellas me detendrán. Como lo hacen contigo—Samuel camino hacia Daniela lentamente. Quien no podía moverse, viendo como el mundo se reconstruía lentamente a espaldas de Samuel como si el fuera el arquitecto del mundo, con esos ojos purpuras sediento de poder, alzándose los edificios de nuevo, en un aura mágico dorado. Un dorado tan brillante que la Princesa Celestia envidiaría tener, un poder tan grande que Samuel ansia tener. Como cualquier Aldebarán. Acaricio la mejilla de Daniela sobre la magia de sus amigas quienes la ataban con su magia de los elementos. Y le beso en los labios, sus amigas. Lo vieron como un acto de lastima, pero Samuel lo hizo para absorber su verdadero poder que ella misma trato de proteger. Y hacerse mas poderoso. Clarah veía el acto de Samuel con sospecha, mientras ayudaba a Theresa a levantarse, Laina aparto la mirada de Samuel con tristeza y celos mientras usaba su magia para curar a Twilight. Alina hacia lo mismo para Theresa. Samuel corto el beso pasando su lengua por los labios y la punta de su lengua emano esa aura caótica que guardara hasta el fin de sus días como esclavo del sistema—Hasta nunca Daniela, espero disfrutes como te meten tubos por todos tus orificios—Las chicas terminaron en convertir en piedra a Daniela, ella con una mirada perdida. De tristeza, de sufrimiento. Samuel habría aprendido la mirada abismal, una técnica usada por aquel ente oscuro que esclavizo un reino entero, que funciona usando los peores miedos o las mejores fantasías para atrapar a sus presas, en este caso. Samuel hizo realidad el deseo de Daniela de ser una chica común y corriente. Las seis chicas soltaron a Daniela y ella se quedó estática, inerte en ese lugar con aspecto pétreo e irrompible.

— ¡Fue genial! ¡Todo este poder! ¡Wow! —Rebecca miro sus manos en esa aura dorada tratando de asimilar el poder. Descendiendo lentamente.

—Quien iba a decir que el elemento que nos faltaba estuvo siempre en nuestros corazones—Penélope separo sus manos y mostro una pequeña piedrita en forma de estrella, sin brillo alguno. Apenas notándose una chispa de luz. Similar al que tenía Theresa y Twilight en sus ojos.

—Eso si fue sorprendente, de no haber sido por la princesa Celestia nunca lo habríamos notado—Regina tomo la piedra en sus manos tratando de encontrar un hermoso aspecto pero la tristeza le envolvió la mirada—Es, triste ¿No creen? Todas nuestras piedras brillan, pero esta. No, ha perdido su belleza.

—Quizás su portadora no ha aparecido. Y la pequeña esta triste—Abigail tomo la piedra con inocencia, con sus gruesas garras de madera y uñas de oro, golpeándola con la punta viendo esa chispa tenue resaltar.

— ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a su portadora? Ven que no emite ningún sonido ni fuerza como las demás—Rebecca intento tomar la piedra pero Samuel se la arrebato todas reaccionaron viéndolo, Clarah intento dar un paso hacia el con temor pero el solo la veía curioso. Sintiéndose aliviado de que no se le rechazo como el elemento de Fluttershy. La hizo girar sobre su dedo índice por diversión.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado Samuel? —Fluttershy aleteo a su lado emanando ese aura de tranquilidad, haciéndole volver a la normalidad. Recordando esos bellos momentos a su lado, olvidando su sed de poder. Y deseando salvar a los de su clase. Deseoso de tener mas aventuras con sus amigas.

—No lo se Shy, pueden ser muchas cosas. Pero creo que sabemos todos quienes son sus portadoras—Samuel miro a Theresa y a Twilight tratando de alegrarse por ver sus amigas pero el hechizo de Samuel seguía teniendo poco efecto. Samuel pulió la piedra y se aclareció asi como los ojos de sus hermanas pero solo el lo noto, y la piedra comenzó a emanar un aura lila y se dividio en dos partes y se estrello en el pecho de ambas. Samuel sonrió aliviado asi como ellas se fusionaron con su túnica de hechicera pero ahora las palabras escritas en los bordes habían cambiado. Ahora cada palabra significaba algo en especial "Unión" "Humildad" "Familia" "Amistad" "Magia" en su cuello estaba el collar con la forma de la reliquia y tenia un par de alas de color lila y de tamaño como los de la Princesa Cadence y su cabello era del color de la melena de Twilight con la misma franja rosada y una coleta que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Unas botas del mismo color que su túnica tenia grabado en letras mágicas resplandecientes palabras tranquilizadoras "Sabiduria" "Generosidad" "Honestidad" y en sus muñecas unos brazales donde estaban escritas las últimas palabras "Risa" "Lealtad" "Hermandad"

—Asi que Twilight, es el sexto elemento—Clarah se cruzó de brazos sonriendo apreciando su cambio de aspecto—Le queda muy bien, pero que no se le suba a la cabeza.

—Nah, no creo. Ambas son muy inteligentes, y después de lo que paso dudo que sigan siendo las mismas.

— ¿Qué crees que siga ahora Samuel? Ahora que acabaste con esto.

—Liberar a Cassandra, todavía sigue allí fuera. Y debo de seguir siendo el perro del Presidente para poder llegar a ella. Y cuando la libere, iré por los demás Aldebarán del Caos. Para que vivan con nosotros y tengan una mejor vida. Sino, terminaran como Daniela—La puerta se abrió de nuevo mostrando a la Princesa Celestia, viendo a las chicas convertidas en hermosas ilusiones del pasado. Recordando bellas cosas de su vida antes de la humanidad. Contuvo el llanto y camino con su gran postura hasta detenerse frente a ellas.

—Buen trabajo a todos, gracias. Muchas gracias, no puedo encontrar palabras para agradecer mi gratitud. Salvaron a todos—La princesa Celestia veía el ambiente reconstruyéndose lentamente conmovida, con los ojos brillosos y la voz quebradiza, y poco a poco los gritos de la gente volviendo a la normalidad. Gritos aun desesperados pero poco a poco se calmaba—Los elementos las han escogido a ustedes, ya no estarán resguardados porque ustedes serán sus portadoras. Los elementos cumplieron un objetivo. Era unir el mundo, pero ahora. Las chicas que seguirán uniendo este mundo a aparecido. Y no con un fin superficial, sino. Con la magia de la amistad. Traerán esa magia a este mundo.

—Princesa ¿Qué es la magia de la amistad? —Penélope se cruzó de brazos interrumpiendo a la princesa. Y Theresa casi se le abalanza por la falta de respeto pero la princesa sonrió.

—Es la magia mas poderosa jamás vista, es capaz de unir enemigos y convertirlos en amigos. Esa magia es tan grande que ha sido capaz de mantener a mi hermana y a mi unidas hasta estos días, la magia de la amistad reside en un amigo dispuesto a ayudar, un desconocido estrechando su mano en busca de compañía. Deseoso de conocer a su prójimo, es amar a todos por ser ellos mismos y darles la oportunidad de ser felices. De ser amigos. Y ustedes son las antorchas que esparcirán esa magia por el mundo, y cuando el mal surja usaran dicha magia para calmar a los insanos, y los hará amigos. En sus aliados. Pero ahora, debemos de reconstruir este mundo. Nos tomara mucho tiempo, pero podremos traer la calma a todos los habitantes. Y darles un mejor futuro ahora que el caos ha terminado.

Samuel escuchaba el discurso, prestando atención a las palabras de la Princesa, formulando un plan que le servirá a futuro, un plan que hará que todos sean libres. Ya que hasta la magia de la amistad que tanto presume la princesa, es vulnerable a corromperse. Y el ya ha descubierto el secreto, así como _**el**_ lo hizo con el corazón de cristal. Pero dicho plan, comenzara cuando pase todo el alboroto. Estará dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigas para reconstruir el mundo y tratar de imponer esa tal magia de la amistad sobre el poderío humano, y así el ganar el respeto. Y no el temor, de quitarse ese estigma de ser una persona sin corazón. Porque aun teniendo partes oscuras, desea la felicidad para su amada Fluttershy.


End file.
